El Sol y La tierra
by Kaori-C
Summary: Una historia Diferente, mucho se ha hablado de la hisotria y los desendientes de la Luna, pero que pasa con los desendientes del Sol y la TIerra? acaso no hay una hisotria que contar?... leanlo!
1. Introduccion

Mi nombre es Kaori Cromwell tengo 17 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria, estudie en el King's College situado en Londres. Mi verdadero nombre es Kaori Shiwa y nací el 29 de Julio de 1986, mi signo es Leo y mi tipo de sangre es O+. Lo que mas me gusta comer es la lasaña, es muy rica:D mi favorita (cualquier tipo de pastas). Soy muy callada, pero alegre a la vez, a veces cuando como muchos dulces (chocolates) me pongo algo hiperactiva que parece que tome un poco jeje. Se podría decir que soy una persona triste, y madura, aunque la mayoría de las veces me comporte como una niña chiquita y consentida. Lo que menos me gusta... bueno ahora que lo pienso no se que es lo que no me gusta ô_ô (soy rara), me gusta salir de compras, y escuchar música cualquier tipo en especial Rap y Techno Classic. Desde muy pequeña estudie piano y violín, son mis instrumentos preferidos, (no se nota que me gusta la música clásica verdad?). Me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con el arte en si.  
  
Nací en Londres Inglaterra, cuando tenia 1 año fui adoptada por los Cromwell. Así es no conocí a mis padres, lo único que se de ellos es que murieron en accidente automovilístico, y al parecer yo era su única hija. Mi padre adoptivo Charles Cromwell murió cuando yo tenia 13 años de una enfermedad del corazón, era una persona muy comprensible y cariñosa, para mi el era mi único padre. Mi madre Clarissa Cromwell se suicido hace ya un año heredando yo su fortuna. Fue entonces que el testamento de mi padre pudo abrirse ya que el había estipulado antes de su muerte que este se abriera cuando mi madre Clarissa muriera. Fue así como me entere que ellos no eran mis verdaderos padres, al principio fue difícil de aceptar, pero nunca les guarde rencor ya que ellos siempre me trataron como si yo realmente hubiera sido su hija de sangre. Pero no solo me entere de la verdad acerca de mi adopción si no que también tenia un hermano que nunca me había conocido, no se muy bien la historia pues mi padre tampoco la sabia solo me informo de ello para que si yo quisiera lo buscara si me llegara a sentir sola.  
  
En el tiempo que viví en Londres mi mejor amigo se llamaba Thomas Larson, era muy divertido, y siempre podías platicar con el de cualquier cosa, éramos inseparables. Tuve varios novios pero nada serio, algunos de ellos solo eran por diversión o por que no tenia nada que hacer. Si tuve un primer amor, el cual me hizo sufrir mucho pero pude superarlo, gracias a Thomas, ya que siempre estaba conmigo, y sabia escucharme y como hacerme sentir mejor. A veces pienso que el estaba enamorado de mi (pienso pero no estoy segura lo mas probable es que no) ya que se ponía celoso cuando le platicaba de mis novios o simplemente no quería saber de eso. Claro que yo también me ponía celosa cuando lo veía con sus novias pero quien no, era como mi hermano además de que era muy lindo y guapo, y a los amigos lindos y guapos hay que cuidarlos.  
  
Después de la muerte de Clarissa viví un año mas en Londres, pero debido a mi carrera como cantante (se me olvido mencionarlo :P) me mude a Tokio dejando atrás a mis amigos y mi vida, en busca de mi hermano que según investigaciones hechas por mi padre el vivía ahí.  
  
Al llegar a Tokio no conocía a nadie excepto a mi representante, así pues empecé de cero, compre un departamento por que obviamente necesitaba un lugar para vivir y eso de vivir en hoteles no es muy cómodo. Los primeros meses estuve en el estudio de grabación, y en sesiones fotográficas, era muy divertido pero no era lo único que quería hacer, quería volver a la escuela, y tener amigos, ¿que joven de mi edad no quiere eso?, así que terminando de grabar mi primer álbum entre en la preparatoria Juuban donde estudiaba un grupo muy conocido (sinceramente yo no sabia ni que existían) se llamaban Three Lights y según me informaron eran muy guapos y provenientes de un país lejano (¿lejano?¿Que es secreto?) al igual que yo.  
  
Y así es como la verdad acerca de mi pasado, presente y futuro se revela ante mí... 


	2. La primera impresion

La Primera Impresión  
  
Gea: ¿Quien soy? Todo me parece extraño, ¿por que estoy aquí?, no encuentro la razón de mi llegada. El planeta esta cambiando, cosas malas se avecinan, puedo sentirlo en el aire, lleva consigo la melancolía, puedo sentir como llora, puedo sentir sus heridas. ¿Acaso podré hacer algo para evitar esto que se aproxima?, ¿realmente será esto necesario?.... ¡no quiero, no quiero que esto pase! ¡Por favor, por favor! Dime... dime como puedo salvar a este mundo, a mi mundo?!  
  
Alguien: Princesa, ten fe, no desesperes, se que muchas cosas serán injustas, pero necesarias, confía en ti y confía en el, solo ustedes dos podrán salvar a su planeta. Busca los tres elementos ellos te ayudaran... confiamos en ti princesa.  
  
Kaori: Otra vez ese sueño! Que significa?, no lo entiendo. Es verdad hoy tengo que ir a la escuela.  
  
Afuera de la Preparatoria...  
  
Chico 1: Si supieron? Kaori Cromwell vendrá a estudiar a nuestra escuela.  
  
Chico 2: ES verdad salio en las noticias de que vendría a Japón a grabar su nuevo álbum y se quedaría a estudiar. Ojala quede en mi salón.  
  
Makoto: Minako que esta pasando por que hay mucha gente afuera de la escuela y sobre todo por que llegaste temprano?  
  
Minako: Bueno es que no saben, Kaori Cromwell la cantante inglesa vendrá a estudiar a nuestra preparatoria.  
  
Usako: Es verdad el otro día Seiya me contó que la vio en el estudio de grabación. Makoto: Si es verdad ella es muy famosa en Londres.  
  
Minako: Ojala que la coloquen en nuestro salón.  
  
Chico 1: Aya esta!!!!  
  
Kaori: Vaya que las cosas no cambian cuando es tu primer día de clases solo que hay mas gente de lo inusual debe venir alguien muy importante y famoso :P (seré yo??)  
  
Chico 1: Srta. Kaori le he traído estas flores espero le gustan.  
  
Kaori: (gustarme? Me fascinan^o^) muchas gracias son hermosas.  
  
Yaten: Tu eres Kaori Cromwell verdad?  
  
Kaori: Que es tan obvio? (uyy que guapo ^o^)  
  
Taiki: Bueno hay mucha gente a tu alrededor así que no hay pierde.  
  
Kaori: Si verdad ô_ô.  
  
Yaten: Yo soy Yaten y el Es Taiki.  
  
Kaori: Mucho gusto, ustedes deben ser integrantes del grupo Three Lights no es así?  
  
Taiki: Tiene muy buen ojo.  
  
Kaori: Bueno es que ya los había visto en el estudio de grabación y como me dijeron que en esta misma escuela estudiaba un grupo muy famoso supuse que serian ustedes, sin contar que no llevan uniforme al igual que yo. Pero según tenia entendido ustedes son 3 no?  
  
Taiki: Es verdad... (Mira buscando a Seiya) oye Yaten donde esta Seiya?  
  
Yaten: No se venia con nosotros, pero ha desaparecido, seguro ya entro, es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde. Kaori yo te muestro la oficina del director, voy para aya.  
  
Kaori: Si gracias Yaten.  
  
Taiki: Nos vemos después Kaori espero que quedes en nuestro salón.  
  
En el salón de clases....  
  
Srta. : Buenos días profesor, ella es Kaori Cromwell y ha sido asignada a este grupo.  
  
Profesor: Gracias, pasa por favor. Jóvenes como ustedes ya saben la Srta. Kaori Cromwell estudiara en esta escuela, espero que la traten tan bien como a los jóvenes Kou. Por favor toma asiento.  
  
Kaori: Si.  
  
En el descanso: Me encontraba muy entretenida leyendo un libro en el salón de clases, es de esas veces en que uno esta tan clavado con la trama de la historia que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, fu entonces que Yaten y Taiki se acercaron a mi (es k me veían tan solita y abandonada()  
  
Yaten: Hey Kaori que haces? Ohh ya veo así que te gusta leer.  
  
Taiki: y dinos que estas leyendo es algo interesante?  
  
Yaten: Kaori estas ahí? Holaaa!!!  
  
Kaori: que? ahh... hay!! Perdón es que no me di cuenta que estaban aquí.  
  
Taiki: Al parecer ese libro es muy interesante ya que no te percataste de nuestra presencia.  
  
Kaori: Bueno si jeje pero díganme que hacen por aquí?  
  
Yaten: Buenoes la escuela es mas que obvio no crees?  
  
Kaori: Jajajaja si verdad, es que ando en las nubes. :P. y bueno se les ofrece algo?  
  
Yaten: Solo queríamos ver como estabas y platicar un momento si tu quieres claro.  
  
Kaori: Por supuesto que si (como les diría que no, no me negaría a nada!!)  
  
Mientras conversábamos de nuestras tan interesantes vidas (el sarcasmo!!) un tipo algo pesado y presumido, (no lo conocía pero como se le notaba) llego a interrumpirnos.  
  
Seiya: Taiki, Yaten donde han estado?  
  
Taiki: la pregunta seria donde has estado tu en todo el día Seiya.  
  
Seiya: No trates de confundirme  
  
Kaori: (Como si no lo estuvieras ya)  
  
Yaten: No trata de confundirte Seiya nosotros te hemos estado buscando ya que desde que llegamos a la escuela tú estabas desaparecido.  
  
Kaori: (Estemm... no estoy pintada. Holaaa!!!)  
  
Yaten: Estábamos platicando por si no te habías dado cuenta.  
  
Seiya: si, si, si, y que mas?  
  
Kaori: (sigo aquí!)  
  
Yaten: Bueno para que entiendas, le hacíamos compañía a Kaori, es su primer día.  
  
Taiki: Seiya no me digas que no la viste en el salón.  
  
Seiya: es que no estaba en ese momento. Hola soy Seiya Kou el mas guapo de los tres hermanos Kou (  
  
Kaori: (guapo??? Sueña corazón, ya quisieras) Hola.  
  
Seiya: Hola?, nada mas hola?  
  
Kaori Si hola.  
  
Seiya: (que pesada)  
  
Yaten: bueno ahora que ya se conocen no sean tan afectuosos (sarcasmo)  
  
Taiki: Si Seiya no lo tomes tan en serio, mejor platiquemos de algo mas interesante.  
  
Seiya: Como quieran.  
  
Kaori: Si, como quieran.  
  
De verdad que este tipo es tan pesado, todo ese tiempo se la pasó viéndome con ojos retadores, casi me mataba con su mirada. Hay!!  
  
Yaten: dinos Kaori de donde eres?  
  
Kaori: bueno soy de Londres.  
  
Taiki Valla, pero tienes ciertos rasgos japoneses.  
  
Kaori: es que mi padre era japonés, y mi madre inglesa.  
  
Seiya: pero tu apellido no es japonés (que tratas de confundirnos?)  
  
Kaori: pues no, no lo es ya que soy adoptada (hay como molestas ò_ó) y si tanto quieres saber mi apellido es Shiwa.  
  
Taiki: Seiya eres muy imprudente te lo han dicho?  
  
Kaori: No te preocupes Taiki no es su culpa que no sepa callarse (lo dije reclamándoselo) para la otra puedes leer mi biografía en una revista de perdis.  
  
Yaten: Jajajaja ahí tienes tu respuesta Seiya jajajajaja.  
  
Seiya: (no me parece gracioso Yaten) Si claro que la leeré, cuando no tenga nada interesante o importante que hacer. (Presumida).  
  
Kaori: Me da igual.  
  
Taiki: muy buena forma para comenzar a conocerse.  
  
Kaori: (que tratas de decir o_ô)  
  
Yaten: yo creo que serán muy buenos amigos.  
  
Seiya: pues yo lo dudo.  
  
Kaori: (ni que yo quisiera serlo) en mil años.  
  
Seiya: tengo práctica adiós. (Ojala no te vea otra vez)  
  
Yaten: creo que Seiya y tu no empezaron muy bien.  
  
Kaori: te parece? Pues yo creo que tu hermanito es muy presumido.  
  
Taiki: si, así es Seiya pero estoy seguro que ustedes dos se entenderán muy bien ya que se conozcan.  
  
Yaten: lo mismo digo yo, además que Seiya es así cuando quiere impresionar a alguien.  
  
Kaori: pues a mi no me impresiono en lo absoluto.  
  
Yaten: si ese es el resultado de siempre.  
  
Taiki: y dime Kaori donde estas viviendo?  
  
Kaori: bueno compre un departamento cuando llegue aquí y esta justo al lado del edificio en donde viven, eso lo supe ya que los vi salir en la mañana.  
  
Yaten: vaya que coincidencia.  
  
Taiki: ya casi es hora de irnos, si gustas podemos llevarte  
  
Kaori: (y terminar como hace rato?)No gracias, pero traigo carro.  
  
Yaten: si gustas yo te acompaño para que no vayas sola.  
  
Kaori: Seguro?, si tu insistes por supuesto que si (que suerte la mi :P)  
  
El día pasó muy rápido, que casi no me di cuenta. Los alumnos de esta escuela son muy alegres, muchos de ellos no me hablan por pena y lo entiendo, pero hubo otros que no dudaron jejej como Yaten y Taiki, claro ellos no son como los demás pero de todas formas cuentan. A la salida de la escuela me dirigía hacia donde estaba mi carro cuando escuche a Yaten gritarme.  
  
Yaten: Kaori!!!! Esperame, no me digas que ya te ibas sin mi, digo si no quieres que te acompañe puedes decirme. (Ve mi carrita de perrito triste()  
  
Kaori: (que bonita carita) no, lo siento es que estaba algo distraída como siempre, pero ya podemos irnos verdad?  
  
Yaten: claro, nunca dejaría a tan linda chica y famosa en estas calles tan peligrosas. (Cuidado, aquí esta Yaten)  
  
Kaori: (si calmado no exageres tanto) jejeje gracias.  
  
Seiya y Taiki caminan hacia su carro.  
  
Seiya: que hace Yaten con Kaori?  
  
Taiki: Yaten se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa.  
  
Seiya: y desde cuando Yaten es tan amable con la gente de este planeta? Ô_o  
  
Taiki: no me digas que solo tu puedes llegar a ser amable con estas personas?  
  
Seiya: es solo que es raro que Yaten se comporte así.  
  
Taiki: Kaori no es alguien común, tu mismo lo dijiste la primera ves que la viste en el estudio.  
  
Seiya: yo no creo que sea eso, para mí que le gusta.  
  
Taiki: Seiya parece ser que tienes algo contra Kaori, y ni siquiera lo conoces.  
  
Seiya: no es eso, es que ella es muy presumida y antipática.  
  
Taiki: al parecer piensas igual que ella, ya que dijo lo mismo de ti. Y mejor ya vámonos tengo hambre.  
  
Afuera del departamento de Kaori.  
  
Yaten: bueno Srta. Ya estamos aquí.  
  
Kaori: muchas gracias por acompañarme Yaten fue muy divertido.  
  
Yaten: claro no hay problema cuando quieras.  
  
Kaori: si gracias, hasta mañana.  
  
Yaten: hasta mañana Kaori.  
  
En el departamento de los three lights.  
  
Yaten: hey que onda?  
  
Seiya: no es que me importe Yaten pero por que llegaste tarde?  
  
Yaten: bueno es que Kaori y yo fuimos a comer.  
  
Seiya: (claro y nosotros muriéndonos de hambre) sabes yo creo que a ti te gusta Kaori, ya que eres demasiado amable con ella.  
  
Yaten: claro que no, ella es muy bonita lo acepto pero esas no son mis intenciones. Es solo que ella se parece mucho a nosotros, si tu mismo lo dijiste, ella no es como las personas de este planeta.  
  
Taiki: Yaten tiene razón Seiya, Kaori es diferente.  
  
Seiya: ahora resulta que yo soy el malo. Es solo que...  
  
Yaten: es solo que Seiya? No me vas a negar que no lo has sentido, haber niégame que el brillo de su estrella no es como el de cualquier habitante de este planeta. Para mí que al que en realidad le gusta es a otro.  
  
Taiki: si, bueno también pensé eso yo.  
  
Seiya: hay por favor no digan tonterías. Por supuesto que he sentido el resplandor de su estrella, y por eso me preocupa.  
  
Taiki: si realmente te preocupara tratarías de conocerla.  
  
Seiya: no puede ser alguien tan malo teniendo ese tipo de resplandor, tan parecido al de ella.  
  
Taiki: te refieres al de Usako verdad?  
  
Yaten: por supuesto que se refiere a ella Taiki, que no ves que sigue enamorado de ella.  
  
Seiya: cállense los dos, mejor me voy.(se va todo indignado)  
  
En el departamento de Kaori  
  
Kaori: Ellos tres no son comunes, al parecer hay algo en ellos que los hace diferentes, pero que será. Hay pero ese tal Seiya como es pesado es el único de los tres que realmente se comporta como un niñito presumido. (En un momento de seriedad) Ojala muy pronto pueda encontrar a mi hermano, y descifrar ese sueño tan extraño, que significara, quien es esa joven de ojos tristes, y por que estará así, que son los elementos, quien es el que esta llorando?. La verdad es que no entiendo nada. 


	3. La reunion de dos elementos fego y aire

La reunión de dos elementos (fuego y viento)  
  
Conmutadora: El vuelo 5874 proveniente de china acaba de llegar por la sala 5 D. todos los pasajeros por favor recojan su equipaje en la banda 8.  
  
Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, acaba de llegar del vuelo proveniente de china, se queda un momento viendo hacia fuera de la ventana, con un semblante de preocupación.  
  
Xiao: Esta apunto de empezar, el viento azota los árboles con mas fuerza, puedo sentirlo.  
  
Entre la multitud de personas que recibían a los pasajeros provenientes de China se encontraba una joven de cabello rojo y ojos azules, esperando a alguien.  
  
Xiao: Ella debe ser una de nosotras.  
  
Sakura: Eres tu verdad? Te he estado esperando.  
  
Xiao: Si, soy Xiao Sui Yin, mucho gusto ^o^.  
  
Sakura: no hay tiempo de cordialidades, el momento de reunirnos ha llegado, debemos encontrar al último elemento.  
  
Xiao: (ô_ô OK perdón) Si lo se el viento lleva consigo una gran tempestad.  
  
Sakura: debemos irnos este no es un lugar seguro.  
  
Xiao: de acuerdo, solo voy por mis maletas.  
  
Sakura: te espero afuera no tardes.  
  
Xiao: (que dura, demasiado seria diría yo, pero tiene razón no es el momento)  
  
En el Coche...  
  
Sakura: Sakura Tori.  
  
Xiao: perdón?.  
  
Sakura: mi nombre Sakura Tori, lo querías saber no?  
  
Xiao: OH si, por supuesto.  
  
Sakura: perdón si soy algo dura y seca, es solo que momentos difíciles se aproximan y debemos estar alertas en todo momento.  
  
Xiao: No te preocupes, te entiendo, y tienes razón.  
  
Sakura: iremos a mi departamento, te quedaras conmigo si no te importa, mientras más cerca estemos mejor.  
  
Xiao: estoy de acuerdo contigo no debemos separarnos, debemos estar unidas y contactar al tercer elemento, lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Sakura: Respecto a eso he estado investigando, y creo saber donde esta solo necesito confirmarlo.  
  
Xiao: y puedo preguntar donde esta?  
  
Sakura: no lo tomes a mal pero debo estar segura antes de decirte algo.  
  
Xiao: Si lo entiendo.(se detiene el carro en un alto)  
  
Sakura: ella es...  
  
Xiao: que? ô_o)  
  
Sakura: Esa chica.  
  
Xiao: Cual, cual? Yo no veo a nadie, donde?  
  
Sakura: cruzando la calle, que no ves ¬_¬?  
  
Xiao: ahh ella... (Me asusto, espera, es ella!!!!) ... ella!?!?! Pero como?  
  
Sakura: Hace poco que la encontré y la he estado observando, al parecer no sabe nada aun.  
  
Xiao: entonces, ella no esta enterada, debemos hablar con ella no crees?  
  
Sakura: No, no es el momento necesitamos al otro elemento antes de hablar con ella.  
  
Xiao: Estas segura?  
  
Sakura: Si, vamonos.  
  
En el momento en que Sakura y Xiao se alejan en el coche Kaori voltea, pues siente un impulso que la obliga a hacerlo.  
  
Kaori: (que fue eso?) creo que estoy empezando a delirar ô_ô, hay es verdad tengo que ir al estudio para la sesión fotográfica!!!  
  
En el estudio:  
  
Representante: Donde estar Kaori ya es tarde.  
  
Fotógrafa: Aun no llega? Debemos empezar no tengo todo el día.  
  
Representante: No debe de tardar (mas le vale que llegue en este momento)  
  
Kaori: Aquí estoy perdón por llegar tarde (estoy muerta corrí como loca ×_×)  
  
Representante: donde crees que estabas?? Esto no es un juego si no puedes llegar temprano dime para que mande a alguien por ti, que irresponsabilidad.  
  
Kaori: (uyyy perdón, que amargado ò_o)  
  
Fotógrafa: ya podemos empezar? O todavía no?  
  
Kaori: Si, lo siento (  
  
Fotógrafa: muy bien ve a cambiarte y regresas para iniciar la sesión. ......  
  
Kaori: ya estoy lista!!  
  
Fotógrafa: bien ponte ahí por favor, ahora colócate así, no pon tu mano cerca de tu rostro, así esta bien. Pon cara seria, no sonrías, ve hacia la derecha, así muy bien...  
  
Después de unas horas  
  
Kaori: es todo, o deseas que me quede un poco mas?  
  
Fotógrafa: no es todo gracias puedes irte.  
  
Kaori: hasta luego, y buenas noches.  
  
Fotógrafa: buenas noches espero que la próxima vez llegues temprano.  
  
Kaori: (ya decía yo) por supuesto.  
  
Representante: podrás llegar a tu casa o necesitas que te lleven.  
  
Kaori: si puedo llegar sola gracias y hasta mañana.  
  
Representante: hasta mañana Kaori.  
  
Kaori: (ahora resulta que no puedo ni llegar a mi propia casa... si solo fueron unos minutos tarde hay que cosas). (Kaori sale del estudio y va caminando a su casa) Que frió hace y no traje nada con que taparme. Que distraída soy.  
  
S: y tu que haces por aquí a esta hora y sola?  
  
Kaori: (huh? Ô_o) que, quien dijo eso?  
  
S: pues quien mas, yo tontita.  
  
Kaori: Tontita??? ò_ó, ha pero si eres tu.  
  
Seiya: pues quien mas podría ser? Dos como yo no hay.  
  
Kaori: gracias a Dios sino imaginate.  
  
Seiya: que es lo que me tratas de decir.  
  
Kaori: solo piensalo corazón.  
  
Seiya: (corazón?) comos sea, quieres que te acompañe?  
  
Kaori: Te sientes bien?  
  
Seiya: Si, por que?  
  
Kaori: no por nada (ahora resulta que es amable conmigo)  
  
Seiya: que rara eres, dices algo y no explicas.  
  
Kaori: ja, tú también eres raro, y no digo nada.  
  
Seiya: Me pregunto por que siempre terminamos peleando.  
  
Kaori: achu! (creo que me voy a enfermar)  
  
Seiya: ahora que te pasa?  
  
Kaori: (nada..., k no ves babas tengo frió!!) se me olvido mi suéter y ahora me estoy enfermando.  
  
Seiya: Toma ponte mi chamarra.  
  
Kaori: (ahora si me estas empezando a asustar) que me ponga tu chamarra?  
  
Seiya: amenos que te quieres morir de frió y enfermarte.  
  
Kaori: Gracias. (Uy esta calientita ^o^)  
  
Seiya: de nada, pero se ve mucho mejor en mi.  
  
Kaori: (por que pensé que dirías algo así), y a que se debe tanta amabilidad?  
  
Seiya: que? ahh jajaja bueno no soy tan malo como aparento.  
  
Kaori: muy bien que es lo que quieres? ò_o  
  
Seiya: jajá nada no quiero nada! Vaya, no te emociones jajá, jajá, solo quiero que seamos amigos, eso es todo.  
  
Kaori: mmmm, y desde cuando tu quieres ser mi amigo? (si claro yo emocionarme por ti, sueña!!)  
  
Seiya: vamos no seas así, no podemos pasarnos la vida peleando cada que nos vemos, además como estamos en la misma escuela, y en el mismo ámbito del espectáculo, debemos tener una buena relación, claro si tu quieres.  
  
Kaori: (pues no mucho, pero por que no) en eso tienes razón.  
  
Seiya: entonces... amigos?  
  
Kaori: si, amigos, bueno lo intentare pero no prometo nada.  
  
Seiya: mira ya llegamos, ja pues que bueno que nos encontramos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kaori, que descanses.  
  
Kaori: si hasta mañana (pero que le pasa o_o?).  
  
Seiya: Adiosito, Adiosito.  
  
Kaori: Seiya...  
  
Seiya: Si?  
  
Kaori: tu chamarra.  
  
Seiya: mañana me la das. Bye, bye.  
  
Kaori: (Si que eres raro ¬_¬, pero por que se comportara así conmigo ahora?), je talvez no sea tan pesado después de todo. (Kaori entra al edificio)  
  
En el departamento de Sakura.  
  
Xiao: valla que cansada estoy, definitivamente viajar no es lo mío.  
  
Sakura: Ya estas instalada por lo que veo.  
  
Xiao: ah, si gracias este cuarto es muy bonito ^o^  
  
Sakura: que bueno que te guste.  
  
Xiao: bueno a mi me gusta todo jajá, jajá. (Hay que tonta soy, que pena)  
  
Sakura: si que eres alegre, todo lo contrario a mi, pero eso es bueno, al menos tendremos al alguien que le vea el lado positivo a todo.  
  
Xiao: Por supuesto, yo soy el alma de la fiesta (groovy, que chingona soy)  
  
Sakura: si, si bueno ven conmigo.  
  
Xiao: (pero no me des el avión() si, si ya voy ya voy, solo deja encuentro mi pantufla. Hay donde la puse, yo la vi por aquí, pantufla donde estas, pantufla te estoy hablando! ahh ahí esta k tonta. Ya voy! y dime que pasa?  
  
Sakura: Xiao, has nacido con el don del elemento del viento, así mismo yo nací con el don del elemento del fuego.  
  
Xiao: si bueno eso ya lo se (necesito información que no sepa, hellouu)  
  
Sakura: ¬_¬, puedo terminar?  
  
Xiao: jeje si perdón *_* continua.  
  
Sakura: el tercer elemento, es decir el elemento del agua, no ha recordado, cual es su misión, ni el propósito de nuestra existencia, debemos encontrarla, y unir nuestros dones.  
  
Xiao: y dime ya sabes donde esta el tercer elemento?  
  
Sakura: Si, ya lo he confirmado, se encuentra en la cede de Rusia su nombre es Shaila Bgrovska.  
  
Xiao: y dime como la contactaremos? Por que no podemos hablarle y decirle hola Shaila Bgrovska eres el elemento del agua necesitamos que vengas a Japón, disculpa que no te hayamos llamado con anterioridad y con tiempo pro es urgente y de suma importancia que estés aquí lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Sakura: ô_ô Obviamente no será así.  
  
Xiao: que bueno imaginate el susto que se llevaría, mucha información puede hacerla pensar que estamos locas no crees.  
  
Sakura: es por eso que viajare a Rusia para hablar con ella y explicarle todo y lo más importante hacerla recordar ese propósito, que nos une.  
  
Xiao: ahora entiendo, vaya que eres inteligente, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, y dime cuando piensas viajar para Rusia?  
  
Sakura: mañana mismo salgo en el primer vuelo. Por eso necesito que mientras estoy ausente, la vigiles.  
  
Xiao: que vigile a quien? Ô_o  
  
Sakura: (esto no puede ser cierto) a quien mas habrías de vigilar en estos momentos?  
  
Xiao: bueno tengo que cuidar a mi pajarito tu sabes darle de comer y claro si tu tienes una mascota con gusto la vigilo por ti ^o^  
  
Sakura: que??? Ô_o.  
  
Xiao: que si quieres cuido a tu mascota.  
  
Sakura: no tengo ninguna mascota.  
  
Xiao: entonces si no tienes por que me dices que la vigile? No te entiendo o_o  
  
Sakura: me refiero a nuestra protegida!!!!  
  
Xiao: protegida??? Ô_o  
  
Sakura: debes estar bromeado.  
  
Xiao: ahh si a nuestra protegida ô_ô (pero de quien esta hablando, protegida, protegida.... Ahh nuestra protegida!!!!!)  
  
Sakura: (que tonta¬_¬) ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo es mejor que descansemos, mañana cuando despiertes ya no estaré aquí, te dejare unas llaves en la mesa y puedes usar el carro si lo necesitas.  
  
Xiao: de acuerdo, yo me encargare de vigilarla y te avisar si algo extraño sucede.  
  
Sakura: muy bien este es el número en donde me encontrare. Es hora de descansar buenas noches.  
  
Xiao: buenas noches, y buen viaje.  
  
Sakura: (espero encontrarla a tiempo, si no es así, cosas terribles podrían pasar)  
  
Xiao: (el viento sopla cada vez con mas fuerza, espero que encuentre al tercer elemento) Donde deje mi osito?  
  
Gea: Hace frío, el mundo se ve desolado, los mares están secos, y el sol ya no brilla, todo es oscuro. Porque, porque esta pasando esto? Acaso no fue suficiente la última vez. Ya no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, no quiero que la gente de este planeta sufra de nuevo.  
  
Alguien: Que no ves que ya no hay solución, no importa lo que hagas no puedes evitar lo inevitable, tu planeta y el morirán, y tu junto con ellos, recuerda que son uno solo. Si el planeta llora tu lloras, si el planeta es lastimado tu serás lastimada.  
  
Gea: Pero debe de haber una solución, yo se que la hay, nunca dejare que lastimen mi planeta, jamás lo haría. Los elementos me ayudaran confió en ellos y confió en el, se que los cinco encontraremos la solución, aun a costa de mi vida. Y si eso significa despertarla, la despertare no importa lo que me pase. Por que este planeta es lo que mas quiero y no soportaría verlo destruido, no lo soportaría. (Salen lágrimas de sus ojos).  
  
Alguien: Y crees que con eso sea suficiente? Con sacrificar tu vida y despertarla a ella? Seria justo para ti morir por este planeta, lleno de personas egoístas y vanidosas que no les importa lo que estas haciendo para salvar este planeta que también es suyo  
  
Gea: Eso no es cierto, yo se que hay personas que aman a este planeta, y también harían lo que fuera por no verlo destruirlo, se también que hay algunas egoístas, pero este es mi planeta, este soy yo y el, no entiendes que si es lastimado no solo yo saldré herida también esta el y no puedo ser egoísta con el y con las personas. No puedo, no puedo, que no lo entiendes.  
  
Kaori: (se despierta muy agitada) por que, por que tengo este sueño, que significa todo esto? Que es lo que esta pasando en este momento, por que he soñado ya tantas veces todo esto? Que es esta angustia que siento en mi pecho? Realmente tendrá algún significado esto, será eso lo que le pasara al planeta tierra?  
  
Suena el teléfono...  
  
Kaori: Bueno?  
  
Thomas: Kaori, Eres tu?  
  
Kaori: Thomas????  
  
Thomas: al parecer todavía te acuerdas de mí, eso es bueno.  
  
Kaori: claro que me acuerdo, como estas?  
  
Thomas: bien, bien no me quejo, y tu como estas, como es tu vida de artista por esos rumbos?  
  
Kaori: igual que siempre, nada nuevo, dime como están todos por aya?  
  
Thomas: muy bien, extrañando tus tonterías, dimo como te va en tu nueva escuela?  
  
Kaori: pues bien hasta el momento, las personas de aquí son muy agradables,  
  
Thomas: y dime ya tienes amigos? Me imagino que si ya que eres muy simpática.  
  
Kaori: si hice amistad con unos chicos que también son cantantes en la escuela.  
  
Thomas: ya veo por lo menos tendrás a alguien que entienda tu vida.  
  
Kaori: y dime a que se debe el honor de tu llamada?  
  
Thomas: bueno quería decirte que estoy planeando ir a visitarte unos días, es que un amigo se ira de intercambio para aya y lo acompañare y aprovechare para verte, tu sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.  
  
Kaori: eso es fantástico, espero que no falte mucho para eso yo también te extraño.  
  
Thomas: bueno tengo que irme me dio gusto escucharte y saber que estas bien, cuídate mucho niña y pórtate bien como siempre te quiero mucho pequeña adiós!!!! Un besote!!!XoXo  
  
Kaori: adiós, cuídate, yo también te quiero feo!!! (Cuelga el teléfono) que bueno que Thomas hablo me sentía olvidada ( (pobrecita de mi). Espero que ese sueño no sea importante, es mejor que vuelva a dormir, mañana será un día pesado.  
  
Bueno marina que bueno que me escribiste jeje la verdad es que lurie un poco jajajaja bueno la cosa es así. Como esta es una historia derivada de SM y como ya pudiste ver Usagui casi no sale en ella, e probable que no haya romance entre ellos dos, pero si gustas puedo incluir una parte en que ellos dos salgan, donde pase algo turbio.... Tu dime ok.  
  
Y bueno Kaori no soy yo en si jeje solo el nombre. Bueno espero que te haya gustado.  
  
At3: Kaori!(Namy) 


	4. Un corazon con heridas

Un Corazón con heridas  
  
Kaori: hay!!! Ya se me hizo tarde!!!!, no puede ser, donde están mis zapatos?!?!?!?! Achu!! (me enferme u_u)  
  
10 minutos mas tarde en la escuela...  
  
Profesor: como vimos en la clase anterior, la estructura, económica de nuestro país... (Tocan la puerta) adelante.  
  
Kaori: Buenos días. Puedo pasar.  
  
Profesor: Srta.: Cromwell, que horas son estas de llegar?  
  
Kaori: lo siento es que tuve un problema u_u  
  
Profesor: Ustedes los cantantes no saben de puntualidad.  
  
Kaori (pero no se ponga así) Ô_o  
  
Profesor: es la última vez Kaori, pasa y siéntate.  
  
Kaori: si y perdón.  
  
Profesor: Ahora si, nuestra estructura tanto económica como política se divide.......  
  
Terminada la clase.  
  
Yaten: Hey Kaori, por que llegaste tarde?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que me quede dormida u_u  
  
Taiki: y eso por que?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que ayer tuve sesión fotográfica y duro más de 4 horas (como sufro) y salí de ahí como a las 10 de la noche.  
  
Taiki: Vaya que era tarde.  
  
Kaori: y eso no es todo termine enfermándome.  
  
Seiya: así que si te enfermaste, al parecer mi chamarra no fue de mucha ayuda.  
  
Yaten: tu chamarra??  
  
Kaori: no, no mucho, por cierto aquí esta gracias.  
  
Yaten aquí esta??  
  
Seiya: ya sabes cuando quieras, pero no abuses.  
  
Yaten: cuando quieras?  
  
Kaori: (yo abusar) no te preocupes (tono despectivo).  
  
Yaten: que esta pasando aquí?  
  
Taiki: entonces por eso no traías chamarra ayer que llegaste.  
  
Seiya: así es.  
  
Yaten: alguien me quiere explicar que esta pasando?  
  
Taiki: que Seiya le presto su chamarra a Kaori ayer en la noche, y se la esta devolviendo.  
  
Yaten: haber, haber déjenme ver si ya entendí. Seiya y Kaori se encontraron ayer en la noche y Seiya le presto su chamarra?  
  
Todos: Si.  
  
Yaten: Seiya a Kaori???? Ô_o  
  
Todos: Si.  
  
Yaten: increíble.  
  
Seiya: por que habría de ser increíble?  
  
Yaten: pues por que eres tu Seiya  
  
Seiya: que es lo que me tratas de decir.  
  
Taiki: ya chicos tómenlo con clama, solo fue una chamarra. Además que bueno que ustedes dos ya estén arreglando sus diferencias.  
  
Seiya y Kaori: eso tratamos, pero no prometemos nada.  
  
Yaten: no puedo creerlo.  
  
Kaori: achu! Hay no puede ser.  
  
Taiki: que es lo que no puede ser Kaori.  
  
Kaori: es que hoy en la noche tengo una presentación, y no podré cantar bien si estoy enferma.  
  
Seiya: pues deberías irte a tu casa.  
  
Kaori: (ya vas a empezar?)  
  
Yaten: creo que Seiya tiene razón, deberías irte para descansar, y estés mejor en la noche.  
  
Kaori: no se preocupen estaré bien, solo es una gripita nada de que preocuparse, además soy Kaori chicos todo esta bajo control ^o^.  
  
Seiya: si, si, si ya clámate.  
  
Kaori: y por que no te calmas tú?  
  
(Kaori y Seiya se ven con ojos retadores)  
  
Yaten: si ya decía yo que esto no tardaría en pasar.  
  
Taiki: creo que tienes razón, pero lo están intentando.  
  
Kaori: el es el que empieza.  
  
Seiya: y tu la que me sigues.  
  
Kaori: hay eres insoportable. Ò_Ó  
  
Seiya: y tu no aguantas nada (pone cara de indignado)  
  
Yaten y Taiki: si no podía durar tanta cordialidad entre ellos dos u_u  
  
Terminada la tercera clase, me encontraba componiendo algunas canciones, y poemas.  
  
Kaori: (Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, Young girl, it's all right, your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly) si eso esta bien. (Mmm... papa...)  
  
Flash back:  
  
Sr. Cromwell: Kaori, necesito que me ayudes con unos libros que quiero acomodar. Kaori me escuchaste.  
  
Kaori: (llorando) si papa si te escuche en un momento voy.  
  
Sr. Cromwell: Kaori estas llorando, que tienes pequeña?  
  
Kaori: nada papa estoy bien no te preocupes (se limpia las lagrimas) dime cuales son los libros?  
  
Sr. Cromwell: olvida los libros ven siéntate y dime que tienes?  
  
Kaori: no es nada importante papa.  
  
Sr. Cromwell: claro que es importante ven aquí. (Kaori se sienta pero no dice nada) y bien me lo vas a decir?  
  
Kaori: (con ojos llorosos) es que, es que no quiero que te mueras.  
  
Sr. Cromwell: vamos Kaori quien dijo que me iba a morir?  
  
Kaori: estas enfermo papa no trates de ocultármelo, el otro día tuviste un ataque (las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas).  
  
Sr. Cromwell: si así es, tuve un ataque pero eso no significa que vaya a morir.  
  
Kaori: pero papa.  
  
Sr. Cromwell: pero nada Srta. Quiero ver una gran sonrisa.  
  
Kaori: te quiero papa y no quiero que te mueras.  
  
Sr. Cromwell: no va a pasar nada, yo siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites, todo esta bien, vamos sécate esas lágrimas, que no van contigo. (con un tono de ternura). Siempre estaré aquí, siempre.  
  
Termina flash back  
  
Kaori: Siempre... (Ojos llorosos) pero no fue así papa, ya no estas aquí, y me haces tanta falta. (Se acuesta en el mesa banco, y una lagrima sale de sus ojos) te extraño.  
  
(Kaori se limpia las lágrimas reincorporándose, cuando alguien llega por atrás)  
  
Seiya: vaya, vaya, que estas escribiendo?  
  
Kaori: nada que te interese Seiya.  
  
Seiya: vamos déjame ver.(le quita el cuaderno de notas)  
  
Kaori: no Seiya dámelo.  
  
Seiya: espera, no me jales.  
  
Kaori: Seiya te lo advierto dámelo ahora, eso no es tuyo, dámelo!!  
  
Seiya sale corriendo del salón con el cuaderno de Kaori hacia el patio  
  
Kaori: Seiya ven acá dámelo!  
  
Seiya: deja lo leo y te lo doy.  
  
Kaori: Seiya no entiendes dámelo!! Por favor dámelo.  
  
Seiya se detuvo cerca de un charco, y cuando abrió el cuaderno varias hojas junto con una foto cayeron en el.  
  
Seiya: haber, haber que dice, aja, aja. Oye esto es muy bonito, tienes madera de compositora. Kaori?? (Kaori no decía nada solo se encontraba parada, sin moverse viendo hacia el charco)  
  
Seiya: kaori que te pasa estas bien?, toma aquí tienes.  
  
Kaori: (en vos baja) papa... (Sus ojos se tornan llorosos)  
  
Seiya: que dijiste?  
  
Kaori: (volteo a ver a Seiya muy enojada, y con lagrimas en sus ojos) eres un tonto, te odio Seiya Kou te odio. (Kaori camina dejando atrás a Seiya y se agacha para recoger las hojas que Seiya había tirado.  
  
Seiya: Ka... Kaori, estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (arrodillada frente al charco, se encontraba viendo la foto de su padre, que estaba completamente empapada, junto a las cartas que le había escrito) papa...  
  
Seiya: (Seiya se acerca a ella y puede ver la foto que sostenía cubierta de agua) Kaori yo...  
  
Kaori: (se levanta y voltea a ver a Seiya, sus ojos estaban rojos, y mostraban mucho enojo) tu que Seiya?  
  
Seiya: yo... yo lo siento Kaori.  
  
Kaori: que sientes, ehh, que sientes, si eres un estupido, como pudiste, eres un idiota no quiero volver a verte, te odio, te odio como no tienes idea. (Kaori se va corriendo)  
  
Seiya: (Seiya ve como Kaori se va, se siente muy culpable) Kaori lo siento u_u, soy un tonto.  
  
Al terminar la ultima clase.  
  
Yaten: oigan chicos no saben donde esta Kaori, no la vi en las ultimas dos clases.  
  
Taiki: es verdad no asistió, a filosofía universal y Etimología.  
  
Yaten: es muy extraño ya que al finalizar la tercera clase estaba aquí.  
  
Taiki: su es muy raro. Seiya tú no sabes donde esta:  
  
Seiya: (kaori, por que te pusiste así, solo eran unas hojas, estarás bien?)  
  
Taiki: Seiya me estas escuchando?  
  
Seiya: perdón que decían?  
  
Yaten: te preguntamos si no has visto a Kaori, falto a las ultimas dos clases  
  
Seiya: Kaori falto a las ultimas dos clases? (seguro fue por mi culpa, donde estarás?)  
  
Yaten: y bien la has visto?  
  
Seiya: bueno, es que creo que yo tuve la culpa chicos.  
  
Taiki: por que lo dices Seiya?  
  
Seiya: bueno es que terminando la tercera clase le quite un cuaderno a Kaori y sin querer tire unas hojas junto con una foto en un charco y ella se enojo muchísimo y se fue corriendo, y lo peor de todo es que se fue llorando.  
  
Yaten: Seiya eres un tonto como pudiste hacer eso?  
  
Seiya: fue un accidente.  
  
Taiki: ha deber sido algo muy importante y valioso para ella para que se enojara tanto contigo.  
  
Yaten: Seiya, eres mi hermano, pero sinceramente hay veces en que te pasas de tarado. Que es lo que tienes en la cabeza?  
  
Seiya: lo se (esta triste) (kaori perdóname no fue mi intención)  
  
Taiki: Yaten no te enojes tanto, fue un accidente, y al parecer Seiya esta arrepentido.  
  
Yaten: pues mas le vale, ojala Kaori se encuentre bien, es mas iré a buscarla a su departamento. (se va muy enojado con Seiya, y a su ves preocupado por Kaori).  
  
Seiya: no entiendo por que se enoja tanto, si ya le dije que fue un accidente.  
  
Taiki: tu sabes que Yaten se preocupa mucho por Kaori.  
  
Seiya: si pero no es para que me trate así.  
  
Taiki: bueno si yo estuviera en su lugar me comportaría de la misma manera, además que no tenias por que quitarle ese cuaderno y salir corriendo para no dárselo. Seiya si lo se.  
  
Taiki: mejor vamonos, tenemos ensayo mas tarde.  
  
En el parque que da hacia la bahía, una joven de cabellos largos color ébano, ojos verdes como esmeralda, tez tan blanca como la nieve, se encuentra sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encuentra abrazándose a si misma, sus ojos miran hacia el horizonte, en ellos se puede notar una gran tristeza.  
  
Xiao: que bonito día!! ^o^ es como para comer algo, mm que rico si, si, si, hay ya se iré a comprar algo y me sentare bajo un árbol a comérmelo, si, eso haré. (Unos minutos después) haber donde me siento? uyy ahí me parece perfecto, pero quien es ella? Haber, haber, hay pero si es ella, por que estará así? (y si voy y le pregunto, hay no puedo regarla y soltarle la sopa, pero es que se ve tan triste, ô_ô mmmm...) ya se!  
  
Xiao se apresura a comer su almuerzo, y se acerca sigilosamente donde se encuentra la joven de cabellos color ébano....  
  
Xiao: (hay casi me ahogo ×.×, pero estuvo riquísimo, ahora si a lo que iba), oye, oye.  
  
Kaori: huh? Que?  
  
Xiao: aquí!, voltea!  
  
Kaori: quien esta ahí?  
  
Xiao: (pero que pregunta pues yo!!! Xiao)  
  
Kaori: hay alguien ahí?  
  
Xiao: (esta niña esta ciega que no me ve?)  
  
Kaori: que extraño creí haber escuchado a alguien. (creo que estoy alucinando)  
  
Xiao: claro que escuchaste a alguien, que no me viste?!?! ~_~'?  
  
Kaori: que!?!? Apoco este árbol habla? Ò_o  
  
Xiao: (hay jajaja es que estoy detrás del árbol, jaja con razón no me ve) hay no como crees, perdón soy yo :D  
  
Kaori: ô_o y quien eres tu??  
  
Xiao: jaja perdón soy Xiao Sui Yin. ^o^  
  
Kaori: ah, bueno yo soy... yo soy...  
  
Xiao: (pero que le pasa, que no sabe quien es?), si tu eres...????  
  
Kaori: bueno en realidad no se quien soy.  
  
Xiao: bueno pero tienes un nombre verdad?  
  
Kaori: eso creía.  
  
Xiao: hay pero como que eso creías, haber dime como te llamas  
  
Kaori: Kaori Crom...  
  
Xiao: Kaori Crom.....????  
  
Flash Back  
  
Abogado: Kaori tu padre te dejo esta carta.  
  
Kaori: si gracias...  
  
Querida Kaori  
  
Para cuando leas esta carta yo habré muerto, antes que nada quiero que sepas que eres mi ángel, y has sido lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a mi y a tu madre, tu llegada a esta casa nos dio vida, mas de la que te puedas imaginar.  
  
Esto será muy duro para ti, pero es necesario que lo sepas, pero ten muy presente que tu eres mi pequeña hija no importa nada, ni lo que diga un papel.  
  
Hace no mas de 12 años que vives con nosotros, se que te parecerá extraño ya que tienes 13, esto es por que tu madre y yo te adoptamos a la edad de 1 año, tus verdaderos padre murieron en un accidente automovilístico en Japón, según lo que pude investigar. Tu verdadero nombre es Kaori Shiwa, tu padre era Japonés y tu madre inglesa, el día del accidente tu no estabas con ellos, ya que habían viajado a Japón por negocio, junto con tu hermano.  
  
Tu hermano mayor no murió el esta vivo, y se encuentra viviendo en Japón, no se muy bien su paradero, ni siquiera su nombre, pues creo que tiene otro apellido diferente al tuyo, el por que no lo se.  
  
Te preguntaras por que es ahora cuando te digo esto, lo tomaras egoísta de mi parte, pero no quería perderte, pero ahora no puedo dejarte sola y quería que supieras que hay alguien que tiene tu misma sangre, con el cual espero y confió que puedes contar, si quieres buscarlo algún día de estos, hazlo no dudes.  
  
Te quiero estrellita, nunca dudes del amor que te dimos, pues para mi tu eres como mi hija de sangre, ya que el primer día en que te tuve entre mis brazos sentí toda la ternura de tu corazón y me di cuenta de que yo podía darte lo que no tenias, todo ese amor que Clarissa y yo nunca pudimos dar aun hijo nuestro.  
  
Te quiero mi ángel caído del cielo.  
  
Te quiere Papa  
  
Fin flash back.  
  
Xiao: y bien vamos no te quedes callada!!! Oye me estas escuchando!?!?!  
  
Kaori: (sus ojos se tornaron mas cristalinos que nunca) Shiwa... dijo en voz baja.  
  
Xiao: Shiwa? Que es un Shiwa??  
  
Kaori: perdón, mi nombre es Kaori Cromwell (dijo secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo levemente)  
  
Xiao: y para eso tardaste tanto en contestarme? Bueno Kaori, te puedo decir kaori verdad?  
  
Kaori: si, claro que puedes llamarme así.  
  
Xiao: ^o^ que bueno, pero dime por que estas triste? (pensara que soy muy imprudente?)  
  
Kaori: se nota tanto?  
  
Xiao: (Nooooooo!!! Como crees si te ves tan feliz) bueno solo un poco.  
  
Kaori: solo un poco?  
  
Xiao: bueno en realidad eres mas transparente que el agua. Pero ese no es el punto, en realidad que es lo que te pasa? Por que una chica como tu, se encuentra aquí solita viendo hacia el mar con un mirada tan triste? Acaso alguien te rompió tu corazoncito (dime quien fue el maldito ò_ó)  
  
Kaori: no, nadie rompió nada.  
  
Xiao: (ni siquiera una tasita?) entonces por que estas, así?  
  
Kaori: bueno yo, en realidad...  
  
Xiao: te entiendo, no me conoces y no tienes por que decirme (pero yo quiero saber) pero si puedo decirte algo. Si puedo verdad?  
  
Kaori: este.... Si, claro.  
  
Xiao: que bueno ^o^, pero sabes que tal si vamos por un café y un pastel, es que me muero de hambre además que ya esta oscureciendo, te parece? Yo invito ^_^  
  
Kaori: Bueno yo, en realidad no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.  
  
Xiao: hay no te preocupes, lo hago con mucho gusto, vamos.  
  
Kaori: de acuerdo, vamos (pastel?? Por que no ^o^)  
  
En el lugar donde se encontraban ensayando Seiya y Taiki.....  
  
Suena el teléfono.  
  
Taiki: bueno?  
  
Yaten: Taiki, soy Yaten, no han sabido anda de Kaori?  
  
Taiki: hola Yaten, no, no hemos sabido nada de ella, pudiste encontrarla?  
  
Yaten: no, no la encontré, al parecer no llego a su casa.  
  
Taiki: ya veo.  
  
Seiya: Taiki es Yaten? Ya sabe algo de Kaori?  
  
Taiki: No, aun no sabe nada de ella.  
  
Seiya: y ya la busco en su casa?  
  
Taiki: si ya la busco ahí pero no esta  
  
Seiya: y que tal en el lugar donde se iba a presentar?  
  
Taiki: espera, Yaten ya buscaste en el lugar donde se iba a presentar?  
  
Yaten: llame a su representante, y me dijo que había habido una equivocación con la fecha y que Kaori ya lo sabia pero que no la había visto.  
  
Taiki: ya veo, y donde crees que pueda estar?  
  
Yaten: aun no lo se pero creo que regresare a su casa, a ver si aparece.  
  
Taiki: de acuerdo entonces si la ves háblanos.  
  
Yaten: de acuerdo, nos vemos luego adiós.  
  
Taiki: adiós. (Cuelga el teléfono)  
  
Seiya: y bien ya saben donde esta?  
  
Taiki: no al parecer nadie la ha visto. Sigamos ensayando.  
  
Seiya: (Kaori, donde estas?)  
  
En el café que se encuentra en al calle #13  
  
Xiao: bueno ahora que ya estamos aquí y tenemos nuestros deliciosos pasteles enfrente y con un tenedor amenazador, apunto de partirlo para dirigirlo a mi hermosa boquita que lo deleitara, y saboreara, y repetir y repetir (le escurre una pequeña babita)  
  
Kaori: (se sentirá bien) la ve con una cara de asombro, y comienza a reírse.  
  
Xiao: que, que? de que te ríes ehh que esta gracioso?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que eres muy graciosa.  
  
Xiao: ^o^ bueno si así soy yo jeje, es que estoy un poco loca, bueno eso es lo que me dicen todos.  
  
Kaori: seguro tiene muchos amigos.  
  
Xiao: pues si pero ellos no están aquí, por cierto que bueno que estés sonriendo te ves mas bonita, y no pienses que me gustas ehh, por que yo no tengo esas tendencias raras que están muy de moda, si no que cuando uno sonríe se ve mucho mejor que cuando están todos tristes.  
  
Kaori: si creo que tienes razón, y gracias por hacerme reír.  
  
Xiao: bueno ya sabes cuando quieres, pero ahora si a lo que iba. Ajam Ajam, sabes Kaori, sea cual sea el motivo de tu tristeza, no debes ponerte así, además vamos chica estas viva! Aquí comiendo pastel conmigo, que no cualquiera déjame decirte. Además que las cosas pasan por una razón, no crees y debes aprender de ellas y no pasarte la vida viviendo en el pasado, si yo se que algunas cosas duelen, pero debes verlas de la mejor manera.  
  
Kaori: bueno es que hay algunas cosas que aun siguen presentes, y que por mas que quieres no puedes apartarlas de tu mente.  
  
Xiao: si te entiendo.  
  
Kaori: pero muchas gracias por darme tu consejo, lo tomare en cuenta, y tratare de no angustiarme mas.  
  
Xiao: bueno, y ya aquí entre nos por que estabas triste?  
  
Kaori: ahora que lo pienso fue una tontería.  
  
Xiao: y por que fue una tontería?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que estaba en la escuela componiendo algunas canciones y me acorde de mi difunto padre.  
  
Xiao: (creo que metí la pata) lo siento.  
  
Kaori: no te preocupes. Bueno el hecho fue que Seiya un compañero me quito el cuaderno y salio corriendo por que lo quería leer, y el problema no era que lo leyera si no lo que contenía el cuaderno.  
  
Xiao: y que contenía el cuaderno?  
  
Kaori: bueno contenía la foto de mi padre y las últimas cartas que me había escrito.  
  
Xiao: y que más paso?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que Seiya sin querer las tiro en un charco. Y cuando paso eso, todos los recuerdos de cuando el murió vinieron a mi mente, sentí que lo ultimo que me quedaba de el había sido destruido.  
  
Xiao: ya veo, y dime pudiste recuperarlas?  
  
Kaori: si. Lo peor es que le grite muy feo a Seiya, y solo fue un accidente.  
  
Xiao: mmm así que ese era el motivo... Seiya?? Es tu novio??  
  
Kaori: mí que?!?!?! No!!! Es solo un amigo (se puso colorada como tomate)  
  
Xiao: bueno, bueno pero no grites.  
  
Kaori: si bueno creo que no debí haber exagerado tanto la situación.  
  
Xiao: bueno creo que el entenderá, y ya no te preocupes, yo creo que esos recuerdos nunca desaparecerán, aunque sean destruidos.  
  
Kaori: si eso creo.  
  
Xiao: sabes, creo que todas las heridas que tengas en tu corazón, sanaran algún día. No se muy bien tu historia, y no te conozco mucho, pero si algún día tienes ganas de hablar y divertirte un poco puedes llamarme, este es el numero en donde estoy.  
  
Kaori: Si, gracias, por cierto donde están tus amigos?  
  
Xiao: ahh bueno ellos, se encuentran en China, es que yo soy de aya  
  
Kaori: ya veo, yo tampoco soy de aquí, soy de Inglaterra.  
  
Xiao: genial, digo no vayas a pensar que genial que no eres de aquí si no que, que coincidencia que las dos seamos de otros países, por lo menos tendremos algo de que hablar.  
  
Kaori: si creo que si ^o^  
  
Xiao: hay pero mira la hora, seguro tienes clases mañana y yo quitando te tu tiempo, vamos te llevo a tu casa.  
  
Kaori: si, muchas gracias.  
  
Xiao: Srta. La cuenta!!!!  
  
En el departamento de Kaori  
  
Xiao: nos vemos después Kaori, y no dejes de sonreír! Adiós!!!!!  
  
Kaori: Adiós (que chica mas alegre) kaori sube hacia su apartamento.  
  
Yaten: kaori donde has estado?  
  
Kaori: Yaten que haces aquí?  
  
Yaten: bueno estaba preocupado por lo que pasó con Seiya, y quería saber si estabas bien.  
  
Kaori: si no te preocupes estoy bien.  
  
Yaten: que bueno que sea así, me tenias preocupado.  
  
Kaori: (que lindo niño ^o^) lo siento, quieres pasar?  
  
Yaten: no solo quería saber que estas bien y como ya lo se me retiro.  
  
Kaori: de acuerdo, nos vemos después Yaten.  
  
Yaten: tenlo por seguro ;) buenas noches.  
  
Kaori: adiós (gracias Yaten, por preocuparte por mi)  
  
ACALRACIONES:  
  
Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste, ya que lo escribi con muy poco tiempo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o aclaracion porfavor diganme mi mail es...  
  
naomizan@hotmail.com  
  
At: Namy-Shiwa 


	5. Te acuerdas de mi?

Te acuerdas de mí?  
  
Eclipse: Muerte. La muerte de este planeta se aproxima, necesito muerte, mientras menos vida tenga, mas cerca estaremos de apoderarnos de este mundo.  
  
En el aeropuerto de Japón.  
  
Thomas: hey Urien por acá no te quedes atrás, apresúrate.  
  
Urien: si ya voy.  
  
Thomas: que estas haciendo? Vamos que ya es tarde.  
  
Urien: oye no me apresures, si me ayudaras seria mas rápido.  
  
Thomas: pretextos vamos!!! (ojala todavía se acuerde de mi)  
  
En la preparatoria Juuban.  
  
Kaori: (que clase más aburrida, ya quiero que acabe)  
  
Suena el timbre!!!!  
  
Kaori: por fin ^o^  
  
Profesor: no se les olvide que los exámenes han comenzado.  
  
Kaori: (u.u, si ya decía que no podía ser tan bueno) ¬_¬'  
  
Taiki: vaya que estaremos ocupados como para estudiar.  
  
Kaori: ocupados?  
  
Taiki: no me digas que aun no te lo ha dicho tu representante.  
  
Kaori: decirme que??  
  
Yaten: vamos Kaori debió haberlo mencionado en algún momento.  
  
Kaori: pero mencionar que? ô_o  
  
Taiki: es que nuestras respectivas disqueras están planeando en que hagamos un dueto, y según nuestro representante, debemos comenzar a ensayar ya que quieren que cantemos una canción los cuatro juntos.  
  
Kaori: los cuatro juntos?? Pero cuando, por que nadie me dice nada?  
  
Yaten: bueno nosotros pensamos que ya lo sabias.  
  
Kaori: pero no sabía nada. O_o  
  
Seiya: era de esperarse.  
  
Kaori: (yo conozco esa voz ò_ó) que es lo que quieres Seiya?  
  
Seiya: bueno es una escuela pública y ellos son mis hermanos, que creías, que viene a verte a ti?  
  
Kaori: (pues no después de lo que hiciste)  
  
Taiki: vamos chicos ya perdónense la vida.  
  
Yaten: yo creo que Seiya debería disculparse.  
  
Seiya: (no me apoyes Yaten)  
  
Kaori: disculparse de que, de ser retrasado?  
  
Seiya: exacto, como me disculparía siendo un retrasado con otra retrasada.  
  
Taiki: chicos no creen que están exagerando. Vamos Seiya solo discúlpate que no te cuesta nada.  
  
Yaten: si Seiya solo hazlo acepta que cometiste un error  
  
Kaori: si Seiya discúlpate (me encanta hacerlo sufrir ^o^)  
  
Seiya: bueno yo, ahhhh!!!, (vamos Seiya tu puedes hacerlo solo di Kaori discúlpame por mi incompetencia, solo respira)  
  
Kaori: estoy esperando.  
  
Seiya: (ò_ó no la escuches, solo concéntrate) Kaori, siento haber mojado, tus hojas y la foto de tu papa, espero me disculpes.  
  
Kaori: mmm, y que mas?  
  
Seiya: (juro que.... esta bien) lamento si mi torpeza te causo molestia y te prometo que no volverá a suceder.  
  
Kaori: mmm, de acuerdo, te perdono, reza un ave Maria y tres padres nuestros hijo mío.  
  
Taiki y Yaten: Jajajajajajaja  
  
Seiya: que graciosita ò_o  
  
Yaten: bueno ahora que ya todo esta arreglado es mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo con la canción que interpretaremos juntos.  
  
Taiki: si que les parece si saliendo de la escuela nos vamos hacia el estudio de grabación para hablar con nuestros representantes.  
  
Kaori: Si me parece correcto. Aunque al fin y al cabo nosotros seremos los que decidamos que canción cantaremos.  
  
Seiya: entonces tú y yo haremos dueto?  
  
Kaori: lamentablemente si.  
  
Taiki: Kaori sabes tocar algún instrumento?  
  
Kaori: Si, el violín y el piano, y algo de guitarra.  
  
Yaten: vaya que tienes talento.  
  
Kaori: bueno solo un poco ^o^  
  
Seiya: yo diría que demasiado para una personita tan pequeña como tu.  
  
Kaori: que quieres decir con pequeña, por que no estoy chaparra  
  
Seiya: no quise decir nada.  
  
Kaori: hay que enfadoso eres!!  
  
Seiya: si lo se  
  
Yaten: bueno mejor seguimos hablando de eso después, es hora de entrar a clases, tenemos exámenes.  
  
Taiki: si ya vamonos.  
  
En frente de la preparatoria Juuban.  
  
Thomas: si creo que aquí es, no?  
  
Urien: eso parece.  
  
Thomas: según las referencias, esta es la escuela en la que estudiaras no? vamos a preguntar.  
  
Urien: de acuerdo.  
  
En la ultima clase de ingles...  
  
Teacher: before you go, let me remind you that tomorrow is the test, so study. And see you tomorrow guys.  
  
Students: By teacher.  
  
Saliendo del salon:  
  
Kaori: que aburrido! No quiero estudiar.  
  
Yaten: no creo que lo necesites, ya que las notas de tus exámenes de hoy fueron muy buenas.  
  
Kaori: si pero de todas formas que flojera leer aunque sea un poquito para recordad que es lo que vimos no crees?  
  
Yaten: bueno si, no lo niego.  
  
Kaori: hay tengo tanta hambre.  
  
Yaten: quieres ir a comer?  
  
Kaori: enserio?!!?! ^o^  
  
Yaten: si yo invito.  
  
Kaori: de verdad? No, no, no mitad y mitad, te parece?  
  
Yaten: pues no mucho, pero si tu quieres si.  
  
Kaori: hay es que no puedo ser tan concha y dejar que pagues tu solito.  
  
Yaten: pero yo te estoy invitando.  
  
Kaori: bueno, esta bien tu pagas. Pero yo invito el postre ^o^ (mmm postres que ricos)  
  
Yaten: de acuerdo.  
  
Seiya: oigan!!!  
  
Yaten: que quieres Seiya?  
  
Seiya: ya se van?  
  
Yaten: si, ya nos vamos.  
  
Seiya: y a donde van?  
  
Yaten: que te importa.  
  
Seiya: pero que no van a ir al estudio de grabación.  
  
Kaori: si, si vamos a ir pero primero vamos a ir a otra parte.  
  
Seiya: ah si y a donde?  
  
Kaori: no seas tan metiche Seiya.  
  
Seiya: mmmm que se me hace que ustedes nada más quieren estar solos. Ô_o  
  
Yaten: claro que no, solo queremos estar apartados de personas como tu.  
  
Seiya: ignorare eso.  
  
Kaori: no te vas a enfadar? Huh (yo he visto a ese chico antes, quien será?)  
  
Seiya: no, no me voy a enfadar hoy estoy de buenas.  
  
Kaori: ahh (hay no lo alcanzo a ver!)  
  
Seiya: y tú mensita no te vas a enfadar?  
  
Kaori: no... (Kaori se va caminando para tratar de ver al joven que le llamo la atención)  
  
Seiya: pero que le pasa? ô_o  
  
Yaten: tal vez solo te este ignorando.  
  
Seiya: pero lo tomo como si nada, a donde va?  
  
Yaten: no se. Creo que adonde esta ese chico.  
  
Seiya: vamos.  
  
Yaten: Seiya esperame!  
  
Kaori: (se detiene a unos pocos metros de distancia del joven) (mmm quien será, hay por que no te volteas, vamos voltéate)  
  
Seiya: hey Kaori, niña! Que haces?? Hola!!!  
  
Yaten: creo que no te escucha.  
  
Seiya: (se pone en frente de Kaori y la sacude para que reaccione) Kaori!!! Te estoy hablando!  
  
Kaori: hay!!! Seiya que te pasa?!?!?!?!!?!  
  
El chico voltea justo cuando Seiya se pone enfrente de Kaori.  
  
Thomas: (mmmm, me pareció...) no, no puede ser, pero donde estará Urien, iré a buscarlo.  
  
Se va antes de que Kaori se de cuenta.  
  
Kaori: quitate Seiya, me estorbas! (lo quita del medio, pero el chico ya se había ido) mmm gracias Seiya, por sen tan oportuno.  
  
Seiya: ya sabes cuando quieras.  
  
Yaten: Kaori ya nos vamos verdad?  
  
Kaori: si, ya vamonos.  
  
Yaten: dile a Taiki que nos vemos en el estudio adiós.  
  
Seiya: si no me queda de otra.  
  
Kaori: Adiós monstruo! ^o^  
  
Seiya: adiós enanita!!!  
  
Kaori ò_ó (ignóralo, solo ignóralo)  
  
Taiki: Seiya donde están Yaten y Kaori, quedamos de irnos juntos al estudio de grabación.  
  
Seiya: se fueron juntos, pero no me dijeron a donde.  
  
Taiki: pero si te dijeron que nos veríamos aya verdad?  
  
Seiya: si, si me dijeron  
  
Taiki: bueno ya vamonos.  
  
Seiya: oye y no te importa a donde fueron?  
  
Taiki: No Seiya no me importa  
  
Seiya: pero por que no?  
  
Taiki: pues por que no soy su papa para estarlos cuidando.  
  
Seiya: y si hacen algo malo?  
  
Taiki: Seiya quieres callarte.  
  
Seiya: pero si...  
  
Taiki: Seiya!!!! Õ_õ  
  
Xiao: (hablando por celular) dime ya encontraste a la tal Shaila?  
  
Sakura: no todavía no, esta es una ciudad muy grande.  
  
Xiao: bueno si tienes alguna noticia mantenme al tanto.  
  
Sakura: si, tu también mantenme al tanto de todo lo que pase.  
  
Xiao: bueno, ayer fui de compras y si vieras que había unos peluches tan bonitos, de ositos, y perritos, y....  
  
Sakura: Pero de eso no!!!!!  
  
Xiao: pero si tu me dijiste que de todo lo que pase.  
  
Sakura: de lo importante.  
  
Xiao: mi vida no es importante ( ?  
  
Sakura: que!?, no, no me refiero a que tu vida no sea importante, pero no es nuestra prioridad.  
  
Xiao: no es importante??? (pone cara de puchero triste)(  
  
Sakura: me refería a nuestra protegida, y lo que pase en la ciudad.  
  
Xiao: (toda triste) bueno yo te mantendré avisada adiós.  
  
Sakura: adiós y suerte.  
  
Xiao: mi vida no es importante, ja!, como si la de ella si (muy indignada) uyyy pasteles que rico yo quiero..  
  
En el estudio de grabación:  
  
Seiya: donde estarán esos dos que todavía no llegan?  
  
Taiki: no crees que no tienes vida?  
  
Seiya: vida? ô_o  
  
Taiki: mira aya vienen por quien tanto llorabas.  
  
Kaori: halo! Dijo mientras se comía un helado de vainilla  
  
Taiki: hola Kaori donde han estado.  
  
Kaori: bueno (dijo mientras se limpiaba) es que Yaten me invito a comer (dijo con una gran sonrisa.)  
  
Seiya: así que era por eso que estaban tan misteriosos  
  
Yaten: misteriosos?  
  
Seiya: si seguro no me querían invitar.(cara de perrito triste)  
  
Yaten: no es por eso es que tu comes demasiado, y me hubieras dejado en la quiebra  
  
Taiki: bueno ahora que están aquí ya podemos ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a la canción que Seiya y Kaori cantaran juntos no?  
  
Kaori: hablando de eso tengo la canción perfecta!  
  
Taiki: y cual es?  
  
Kaori: se llama "What dreams are made of"  
  
Seiya: y eso de que se trata?  
  
Yaten: ha si es una canción de tu disco.  
  
Kaori: sip podemos modificarla.  
  
Seiya: pues yo no la he escuchado.  
  
Kaori: era de esperarse.  
  
Taiki: perfecto, entonces por que no la revisamos y vemos que cambios le hacemos  
  
Yaten: si vamos.  
  
En el cuarto de grabación.  
  
Kaori: bueno yo creo que lo mejor seria que el principio empiece como balada.  
  
Taiki: si me parece bien, que dices Seiya?  
  
Seiya: pues si esta bien.  
  
Yaten: entonces tendríamos que cambiar el ritmo, y después?  
  
Kaori: ahh ok Seiya empieza cantando "Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" después le sigo yo, cantamos juntos la mitad de la canción y justo cuando lleguemos a "here now it's you and me" el ritmo de la canción cambia al original, y yo termino de cantar.  
  
Seiya: entonces cuando leguemos a esa parte tu haces un solo y yo me incorporo a la banda a tocar mi instrumento.  
  
Kaori: si así es, mira no eres tan tonto.  
  
Seiya: tengo la cara pero no lo soy.  
  
Taiki: bueno ya que tenemos el concepto empecemos ensayar, por que mañana es la presentación.  
  
Yaten: bien, vamos Taiki a ver la parte del ritmo mientras ustedes ensayen la canción, y la coreografía si es que va a haber.  
  
Kaori: SIPI.  
  
Pasamos toda la tarde ensayando y arreglando la canción, hasta que nos salio perfecta, justo como la queríamos. Hubo sus inconvenientes pero logramos terminar de gravar el sencillo que presentaríamos juntos.  
  
Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Juuban  
  
Profesor: tenemos un nuevo alumno, que viene de Inglaterra de intercambio su nombre es Urien Blackdeath, toma asiento por favor.  
  
Yaten: (el es de Inglaterra al igual que Kaori)  
  
Profesor: ahora si continuemos con la clase de ayer  
  
Después de la primera hora..  
  
Kaori: tengo mucho sueño!!!!  
  
Seiya: pues duérmete si tanto quieres.  
  
Kaori: y tu a que hora llegaste que ni te vi.  
  
Seiya: no hace más de 1 minuto enana.  
  
Kaori: Seiya no tengo muchas ganas de pelear así que no empieces quieres.  
  
Seiya: si me imagino, y como estuvo tu examen?  
  
Kaori: regalado.  
  
Seiya: que modesta ¬_¬  
  
Kaori: iremos a ensayar saliendo de clases verdad?  
  
Seiya: si yo creo que si.  
  
Llega Yaten.  
  
Yaten: hola Kaori  
  
Kaori: hey que onda chamaco.  
  
Yaten: sabes acaba de entrar un nuevo estudiante.  
  
Kaori: en serio, y de donde es?  
  
Yaten: es de Inglaterra al igual que tu, y viene de intercambio.  
  
Kaori: enserio!?!?!  
  
Yaten: si su nombre es Urien Blackdeath  
  
Kaori: ô_o en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre.  
  
Yaten: si mira ahí esta.  
  
Kaori: haber!! (los tres se asoman para verlo) que bonito esta ^o^.  
  
Seiya: pues a mi me parece común y corriente.  
  
Kaori: pues claro eres hombre como vas a decir eso de otro hombre, amenos que seas raro.  
  
Yaten: al parecer es muy callado.  
  
Kaori: si eso parece.  
  
Seiya: y por que no vas y hablas con el?  
  
Kaori: uyy si y de que?  
  
Seiya: son del mismo país deben de tener algo en común.  
  
Kaori: si yo creo que hablare con el pero después, tengo examen. Los veo luego (toma sus libros y se va a otro salón)  
  
Yaten: Seiya no crees que es muy raro?  
  
Seiya: si, pudiste sentirlo verdad?  
  
Taiki: si yo también lo sentí.  
  
Seiya: y tú de donde saliste!??!!?!??! Ô_o  
  
Taiki: acabo de llegar, por que su presencia me llamo la atención.  
  
Yaten: si, pero tal ves no sea nada, y mejor entremos antes que nos dejen afuera del salón.  
  
Terminada la cuarta clase..  
  
Kaori: (ahí esta iré a hablar con el) oye!  
  
Urien: (voltea pero no dice nada)  
  
Kaori: hola, soy Kaori Cromwell, me dijeron que vienes de Inglaterra.  
  
Urien: (así que ella es Kaori) si así es, soy Urien.  
  
Kaori: mucho gusto, yo también soy de aya.  
  
Urien: que bueno.  
  
Kaori: (el avionzazo que me dio... aya voy!!!) si bueno, este, tengo que irme a clases ehh, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo, bye, bye (que serio u_u)  
  
Urien: adiós  
  
Después de la ultima clase...  
  
Kaori: ahí esta Urien, que serio, la verdad me awite.  
  
Yaten: y por que te awitaste  
  
Kaori: es que fui a saludarlo y se porto muy serio conmigo, y cortante (  
  
Yaten: no te preocupes, no le des importancia.  
  
Kaori: pues si verdad, ya vamonos que tenemos que preparar todo para esta noche. Por cierto donde están Taiki y Seiya?  
  
Yaten: ellos ya se fueron  
  
Kaori: ahh ok.  
  
Mientras se dirigían a la salida alguien le dice algo a Kaori por atrás.  
  
Thomas: oye tú mensita te acuerdas de mí?!  
  
Kaori: mensita? Ò_ó quien dijo eso? (Kaori se voltea para ver a la persona que le había hablado)  
  
Thomas: pues quien mas seria corazón ^o^  
  
Kaori: Thomas?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Thomas: el mismo en persona.  
  
Kaori: (se avienta a los brazos de Thomas muy feliz) Thomas!!!!! ^o^  
  
Thomas: si al parecer toda vía te acuerdas de mi.  
  
Kaori: yo nunca te olvidaría  
  
Thomas: si yo lo se.  
  
Kaori: pero que haces aquí?  
  
Thomas: no te acuerdas que te dije que vendría con un amigo que estudiara aquí?  
  
Kaori: si verdad. Y quien es tu amigo.  
  
Urien: hola Thomas.  
  
Kaori: (voltea y ve a Urien) el es tu amigo?  
  
Thomas: si el es.  
  
Yaten: (oigan no soy invisible) Kaori ya tenemos que irnos.  
  
Kaori: que? ahh si perdón Yaten. Mira Thomas el es Yaten.  
  
Thomas: mucho gusto, Thomas Larson.  
  
Yaten: encantado.  
  
Kaori: (desencantado, ajaja como el juego :S)  
  
Thomas: y a donde van?  
  
Kaori: es que en la noche tenemos una presentación y tenemos que practicar pero luego te cuento ok.  
  
Thomas: de acuerdo mensita.  
  
Kaori: (saca unos boletos de su portafolio) toma para que vayas a verme, son dos si tu amigo quiere ir de acuerdo?  
  
Thomas: claro que si estrella.  
  
Kaori: adiós guapo.  
  
Yaten: hasta luego y mucho gusto.  
  
Thomas: igual mente.  
  
Urien: tu amiga es muy rara.  
  
Thomas: tu crees? Jajaja si siempre ah sido así, por eso la quiero mucho.  
  
Urien: como sea, ya nos vamos.  
  
Thomas: (que genio) si ya vamonos.  
  
Urien: y vas a ir a verla?  
  
Thomas: claro por nada me lo perdería, tu vas?  
  
Urien: mmm no lo creo, pero ya vamonos.  
  
El concierto estaba apunto de empezar, había asistido mucha gente ya que habría un dúo entre varios artistas muy conocidos.  
  
Presentador: Como ustedes ya saben el grupo Three Lights y la cantante Kaori Cromwell, esta noche tocaran juntos, así que recibámoslo con un fuerte aplauso.  
  
Seiya: enana no te equivoques.  
  
Kaori: tu tampoco llorón.  
  
Todas las luces se apagan y la música empieza, los primeros en aparecer son Taiki y Yaten en los instrumentos.... De repente aparecen Seiya y Kaori  
  
Seiya:  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
Kaori  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
Seiya:  
When i see you smile and i go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
Kaori  
  
i would never want to miss this  
  
Seiya:  
  
cuz in my heart i know what this is  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Kaori  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Seiya  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Los dos  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
Kaori  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
  
La música empieza a ser más rápida y Seiya toca la guitarra.  
  
Kaori  
  
Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
  
you don't have to sail all the oceans  
  
no no no  
  
happiness is no mystery and  
  
here now it's you and me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Kaori  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Seiya  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Los dos  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
Kaori  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
  
Open your eyes  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
shout to the sky  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
Then i see u smile and i go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
Yesterday my life was duller  
  
Now everything's Technicolor  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Kaori  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Seiya  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Los dos  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
Kaori  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
X4  
  
(Hey now)  
  
(Hey now)  
  
Hey now  
  
this is what dreams  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
  
Terminado el concierto tras bambalinas  
  
Taiki: todo fue perfecto.  
  
Yaten: si la verdad nos lucimos.  
  
Seiya: debo admitir que sabes cantar Kaori  
  
Kaori: tú no te quedas atrás.  
  
Thomas: hey niña vamonos!!!  
  
Seiya: y quien es ese?!?!  
  
Kaori: si ya voy!! Adiós chicos, se cuidan y gran concierto.!!! ^o^  
  
Taiki y Yaten: adiós Kaori.  
  
Seiya: alguien me puede decir quien es el?  
  
Yaten: es un amigo suyo de Inglaterra que vino a verla.  
  
Seiya: hasta aca?  
  
Yaten: si hasta aca. Lo que pasa es que Urien el nuevo estudiante que es de Inglaterra es amigo de el y creo que lo acompaño aprovechando para ver a Kaori.  
  
Seiya: orales, bueno vamonos no ya es tarde.  
  
En el departamento de Kaori.  
  
Kaori: y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?  
  
Thomas: unas dos semanas.  
  
Kaori: que bueno, espero que podamos vernos todos los días.  
  
Thomas: claro que si pequeña, por cierto te luciste esta noche, te veías hermosa.  
  
Kaori: ya no diga eso que me la voy a creer (jaja ya lo sabia)  
  
Thomas: pues deberías creerlo.  
  
Kaori: bueno, bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir tengo mucho sueño y todavía tengo exámenes mañana.  
  
Thomas: de acuerdo que descanses mensita, y cuídate.  
  
Kaori: si gracias mensito  
  
Thomas: que bueno que no me olvidaste!!!  
  
Kaori: jamás te olvidaría, (me acordare de ti por siempre feo espero que tu tampoco me olvides.)  
  
Thomas: adiós!!!  
  
Thomas se va y Kaori entra a su departamento.  
  
Eclipse: te matare... no importa que, te matare.... Tu planeta será destruido Gea, y tú también. Esta vez no habrá esperanza, nada nos detendrá.  
  
Xiao: todo esta empezando, ya nada podemos hacer para detenerlo, Sakura apresúrate, encuentra al ultimo elemento lo mas pronto posible.  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ESTA ALGO RARO, VERDAD, PERO BUENO POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS NO SEAN MALITOS, SEAN MALOS O BUENOS DÉJENME SU OPINIÓN  
  
LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTAN KAORI Y SEIYA ES LA DE "WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF" PAOLO & ISABELA DE LA PELÍCULA DE LIZZY MCGUIER POR SI QUIEREN SABER.  
  
GRACIAS Y BY BY  
  
ATT: NAMY SHIWA. 


	6. El Primer Eclipse Shadi

El primer eclipse (Shadi)  
  
Era un día muy soleado  
  
Xiao: ha llegado el día, todo comenzara en unos minutos, por favor deidades resistan.  
  
El sol comienza a desaparecer, una oscuridad total cubre al planeta.  
  
En el parque:  
  
Usako: mira Mamoru un éclipse de Sol.  
  
Mamoru: que raro, no escuché nada en las noticias.  
  
Usako: eso no importa, no es hermoso? Mamoru??  
  
Mamoru: (que es este dolor ahhh) (Mamoru cae al piso.)  
  
Usako: Mamoru estas bien? Te pasa algo??  
  
Mamoru: si, no te preocupes estoy bien (dijo mientras se trataba de incorporar pero el dolor no lo dejaba)  
  
Usako: Mamoru.....  
  
En el teatro:  
  
Eclipse: Shadi.... Ya ha aparecido un miembro de nuestra familia, es hora de sembrar la oscuridad en este planeta.....  
  
Urien: mi cabeza...  
  
Thomas: Kaori!!! Estas bien? (corre hacia donde esta se encuentra)  
  
Kaori: (este dolor....) si, estoy bien Thomas no te preocupes.  
  
Thomas: pero si te acabas de desmayar, como vas a estar bien?  
  
Kaori: en serio no te preocupes, es que estoy muy cansada.  
  
Representante: Kaori te encuentras bien?  
  
Kaori: si no se preocupen, solo me caí, sigamos.  
  
Thomas: vamos te ayudo a pararte.  
  
Kaori: (en el momento en que trato de levantarse recayó, ya que el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte)  
  
Thomas: Kaori, en verdad te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: si, en serio (por que me siento tan débil?), continuemos.  
  
Thomas: (Kaori que te paso ?)  
  
Urien: que fue lo que paso?  
  
Thomas: Kaori se desmayo, o al menos eso creo.  
  
Urien: oye ya nos vamos, esto es muy aburrido, por cierto hay un eclipse de sol.  
  
Thomas: un eclipse?? Pero no dijeron nada en la radio (que raro)  
  
Urien: (por que me sentí tan mal, cuando vi el eclipse?, no recuerdo nada), entonces nos vamos?  
  
Thomas: no esperare a que Kaori termine para llevarla a su casa.  
  
Urien: bueno en ese caso me iré caminando nos vemos luego.  
  
Thomas: si adiós.  
  
Cerca del parque #3  
  
Shadi: he renacido, al parecer es el momento de la destrucción de este planeta. tengo que encontrar a los otros, para así, eliminar toda la luz de ese asqueroso Sol. La oscuridad reinara por siempre jajajajajajajaja  
  
Viento: Tu crees Shadi?  
  
Shadi: quien dijo eso?  
  
Viento: no me digas que no te acuerdas de mi  
  
Shadi: esa voz....  
  
Viento: vamos Shadi, has memoria.  
  
Shadi: no puede ser Viento!!  
  
Una joven de cabellos castaños y corto, vestía un vestido verde entallado y corto, unas botas negras que le llegaban arriba de los tobillos, y una capa blanca, con detalles de color dorado, sostenía una espada en su mano derecha, que tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas, aparece detrás de Shadi. La vestimenta de Shadi era igual, pero su capa era color negro, al igual que su espada, y botas, su cabello era de un castaño muy oscuro.  
  
Viento: así es Shadi, creías que no volvería a nacer?  
  
Shadi: pero si tu estabas muerta!  
  
Viento: tu lo has dicho lo estaba, y al igual que tu he renacido, pero para detener los planes de tu familia.  
  
Shadi: Ja y crees que tu sola podrás vencernos?  
  
Viento: no sola no, con la ayuda de Fuego y Agua lo lograremos.  
  
Shadi: recuerda que las vencimos, y lo volveremos a hacer si es necesario.  
  
Viento: ustedes también fueron derrotados.  
  
Shadi: si pero a causa de eso su deidad mas fuerte murió!  
  
Viento: pues su querido eclipse no se quedo atrás el también murió, y que yo sepa no lo han encontrado.  
  
Shadi: (maldita)  
  
Viento: es verdad no? ni siquiera saben quien es o si volvió a renacer.  
  
Shadi: Cállate! No me digas que ustedes ya encontraron a su asquerosa deidad.  
  
Viento: eso no es algo que tenga que decirte.  
  
Shadi: vaya, vaya, al parecer ustedes tampoco la han encontrado, y si lo hicieron seguro que ni sabe que le pasara. Su deidad es tan estupida, que por eso murió la primera ves, y esta ves será igual, pero Eclipse sobrevivirá.  
  
Viento: Cállate! No te atrevas a habar de ella.  
  
Shadi: vamos acéptenlo, mientras mas contaminemos las deidades de la tierra se debilitaran mucho antes de recordar el pasado.  
  
Viento: no estés tan segura, si la primera ves no lo lograron, tampoco lo lograran ahora.  
  
Shadi: ya lo veremos idiota. Dark Fragance!!!! (un viento negro, se dirige hacia Viento)  
  
Viento: (levanta su mano y detiene el ataque de Shadi)  
  
Shadi: como te atreves.  
  
Viento: que esperabas? He estado entrenando, desde que recordé todo y me he vuelto más fuerte Shadi.  
  
Shadi: ya lo veremos ilusa. Rot Wind!!!!!! (el ataque derriba a Viento)  
  
Mamoru: por que me siento tan mal, ahhhh, es como si la tierra estuviera siendo lastimada, que significara?  
  
Viento: maldita, (se levanta, con una herida en el brazo izquierdo)  
  
Shadi: jajajaja, tu entrenamiento no sirvió de nada.  
  
Viento: Viento de Jade!!! (Este derriba a Shadi) ya estamos a mano Shadi.  
  
Shadi: estupida, como te atreves.  
  
Viento: te recomiendo que no sigas esta pelea o terminaras herida, se muy bien que tus poderes no se han recuperado del todo, perderías fácilmente.  
  
Shadi: si es así por que no me matas de una vez.  
  
Viento: si te voy a matar, lo haré en una pelea de verdad.  
  
Shadi: insolente.  
  
Viento: vete Shadi, recupérate y dile a tu familia que jamás lograran que el brillo del sol desaparezca de este planeta.  
  
Shadi: estupida. (Shadi desaparece)  
  
Viento: Fuego apresúrate, las cosas se están complicando.  
  
Usako: seguro ya estas bien?  
  
Mamoru: si no te preocupes.  
  
Usako, toma te traje algo de tomar.  
  
Mamoru: gracias.  
  
Usako: mira el eclipse ya termino.  
  
Saliendo del teatro.  
  
Kaori: Thomas ya deja de cuidarme, estoy bien.  
  
Thomas: bien?? Si te desmayaste dos veces.  
  
Kaori: solo me tropecé.  
  
Thomas: si como no a mi no me engañas.  
  
Kaori: ya no te pongas así, mejor vamos a cenar algo que tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Thomas: pero.... Bueno esta bien.  
  
Kaori: (que fe todo ese dolor?)  
  
En el departamento de los Three Lights?  
  
Seiya: sintieron eso?  
  
Yaten: si, al parecer algo malo esta a punto de empezar.  
  
Taiki: una estrella de la oscuridad ha nacido.  
  
Seiya: esperemos que nada malo pase.  
  
Xiao: Sakura?  
  
Sakura: si dime que ha pasado?  
  
Xiao: Shadi la primera hermana de la familia eclipse apareció.  
  
Sakura: si pude sentirlo, ya que el eclipse de hoy fue muy misterioso.  
  
Xiao: si, lo pude ver mucho antes de que apareciera, sabia que era ella, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.  
  
Sakura: tenemos que apresurarnos, Xiao ya sabes que hacer, no dejes que manchen el planeta de ninguna forma.  
  
Xiao: si no te preocupes, pero me preocupan las deidades  
  
Sakura: a mí también pero es inevitable.  
  
Xiao: lo se, espero que resistan.  
  
Sakura: lo harán estoy segura, yo confió en ellos.  
  
Xiao: espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo que paso esa vez.  
  
Sakura: yo también lo espero....  
  
En el restaurante:  
  
Thomas: Kaori!! Oye estas ahí?  
  
Kaori: mande? Ah si perdón que me decías?  
  
Thomas: mmmm estas muy rara.  
  
Kaori: disculpa, es que en verdad estoy muy cansada.  
  
Thomas: si ya terminaste podemos irnos.  
  
Kaori: si ya vamonos.  
  
Thomas: de acuerdo. Srta. la cuenta por favor.  
  
Gea: Por favor, por favor, no dejes morir este planeta, necesito tu ayuda.  
  
Kaori: que fue eso?  
  
Thomas: te pasa algo?  
  
Kaori: no nada ya nos vamos verdad?  
  
Thomas: si.  
  
Kaori: (por que me pide ayuda? Quien es? Yo que puedo hacer, no tengo idea de que esta pasando)  
  
Thomas: oye que te parece si pasamos por Urien.  
  
Kaori: y eso para que?  
  
Thomas: bueno es que no tiene muchos amigos y creo que ustedes dos deberían serlo ya que los dos son de Inglaterra y cuando yo me vaya el va estar solo.  
  
Kaori: bueno por mi no hay problema.  
  
Thomas: bueno vamos.  
  
En el hotel donde se hospedaban Thomas y Urien....  
  
Thomas: Urien! Estas aquí?  
  
Kaori: creo que no esta.  
  
Thomas: que raro, el me dijo que estaría aquí.  
  
Kaori: a lo mejor fue a caminar.  
  
Thomas: si eso creo, bueno te llevo a tu casa, vamos.  
  
Kaori: ok.  
  
Eclipse: Shadi, ya veo que has despertado. Asegúrate de que los otros aparezcan, lo mas pronto posible, para así yo poder recuperar todo mi poder que la estupida esa me arrebato, al matarme junto con ella.  
  
Shadi: no te preocupes, cuando los cuatro estemos reunidos, tu poder volverá y tu junto con el. De eso estoy segura. Nuestra familia desparecerá todo el resplandor de ese inservible Sol, y la tierra quedara manchada! Jajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Cerca del parque #10  
  
Urien: mi cabeza! Donde estoy? Que es lo que me esta pasando, últimamente no recuerdo donde estoy, ni que es lo que hago.  
  
Thomas: ese es Urien que hace por aquí? Hey Urien  
  
Urien: Thomas  
  
Thomas: vamos súbete  
  
Urien: (sube al carro)  
  
Thomas: donde has estado fui a buscarte al hotel pero no estabas ahí.  
  
Urien: bueno es que me perdí.  
  
Thomas: pues consigue una brújula.  
  
Urien: (donde estuve?)  
  
Thomas: bueno olvidemos eso, y vamonos que ya es tarde.  
  
Eclipse: Es tiempo ya de que el sol muera en su sangriento atardecer, mañana no habrá sol que cubra la tierra, mañana no habrá resplandor que ilumine al mundo, mañana no habrá un amanecer nuevo para las personas. jajajajjaajaaajajaajaja  
  
Xiao: Sakura date prisa necesitamos despertara a las deidades, ellos necesitan saberlo. Si no lo hacemos pronto, cosas terribles sucederán. Si las deidades de la tierra no se encuentran la deidad del Sol jamás podrá despertar, y estaremos perdidos, apresúrate.  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
GRACIAS PACHECKITO POR AYUDARME CON ESTE CHAPTER GRAZIE TE KELO BY BY  
  
ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN ME SU OPINIÓN O ESCRÍBANME A NAOMIZAN@HOT.... 


	7. Las Deidades de la Tierra, un dolor mutu...

Las Deidades de la Tierra, un dolor mutuo  
  
Gea: hermano tengo miedo  
  
Endimión: no te preocupes, todo estará bien.  
  
Gea: pero y si no podemos detenerlo?  
  
Endimión: si, si podremos.  
  
Gea: pero es que el dolor cada ves es mas fuerte, tu lo sabes, también puedes sentirlo.  
  
Endimión: si, cada día que pasa, puedo sentir la tristeza del planeta.  
  
Gea: a lo mejor si uso el ultimo recurso...  
  
Endimión: no, no te atrevas sabes lo que te puede pasar.  
  
Gea: pero es la única solución, si uso ese poder, podremos impedir que nuestro planeta quede en la oscuridad.  
  
Endimión: y de que nos servirá, si tú tienes que morir, recuerda que tu eres parte de este planeta.  
  
Gea: si lo se, y por eso quiero hacerlo, por que este dolor, esta tristeza, es mas fuerte, y haría lo que sea por impedir que el planeta sea lastimado.  
  
Endimión: no seas tonta Gea, si despiertas el poder del Fénix, no solo morirás como parte de este planeta sino....  
  
Gea: no te preocupes, todo estará bien, tu y este planeta estarán bien, eso es lo que mas me importa, yo... yo haría lo que fuera por no verte sufrir a ti y a nuestro planeta.  
  
Endimión: en ese caso déjame hacerlo a mí, da igual quien de los dos muera.  
  
Gea: claro que no, tu tienes a alguien que te quiere, y no quisiera que dejaras lo que tienes cuando yo puedo morir en tu lujar. Al fin y al cabo tu influencia en la tierra es mayor que la mía (dijo con mucha tristeza), siempre ha sido así, sabes muy bien que el fénix es más fuerte en mí.  
  
Endimión: pero eso no importa, lo importante es que tu no mueras.  
  
Gea: sabes si tú murieras, yo no podría soportar todo ese dolor, prefiero morir yo, además no moriré del todo, lo único que morirá es la parte que esta unida a la tierra.  
  
Endimión: pero Gea... no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso.  
  
Gea: te quiero hermano (dijo con los ojos llorosos)  
  
Endimión: Gea....  
  
Gea abrazo a Endimión, como si fuera la última ves que lo fuera a ver. Se separo de el y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos estaban mas cristalinos que nunca.  
  
Gea: no te preocupes el fénix muere por la noche y renace por la mañana, te estaré viendo todas las mañanas hermano. (Se transforma en un hermoso pájaro, de fuego y se aleja)  
  
Endimión: Gea!!!!! No lo hagas, regresa!!!! (Empieza a correr pero no logra alcanzarla)  
  
Gea: te prometo que siempre habrá luz en nuestro planeta, el eclipse desaparecerá, te lo prometo hermano, ya no habrá dolor en nuestros corazones.  
  
Endimión: Gea!!! Por que lo hiciste?  
  
Mamoru despierta muy agitado, apretándose el pecho, ya que un sentimiento muy fuerte se apodero de su corazón.  
  
Mamoru: Gea!!!!..... Hermana... es verdad yo tenia una hermana, pero por que, por que soñé esto?, no logro recordar, solo imágenes que no me dicen nada, que fue lo que paso? Que es lo que esta pasando en este momento, acaso tendrá que ver con lo que paso el otro día en el parque? Gea... estarás viva? Si es así, donde estas?  
  
Mamoru tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, el sueño lo tenía confundido, trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, pero no podía, solo recordaba, cosas que no decían mucho. El dolor que había sentido en su sueño, aun lo podía sentir, todos esos sentimientos, estaban muy presentes en su cabeza y su corazón.  
  
Kaori: Otra vez ese sueño, pero por que, quienes son ellos? Que es lo que me quieren decir? Me siento... me siento, tan nostálgica, este dolor en mi pecho me esta asustando.  
  
Kaori aun no lograba comprender, por que tenia ese sueño tan seguido, sobretodo no entendía, por que un dolor de tristeza albergaba su corazón. Todo esto la confundía cada vez más, y toda la nostalgia y tristeza de las personas de su sueño, empezaba afectarle poco a poco.  
  
En el parque situado frente al muelle una joven de cabello corto, color castaño se encuentra observando el horizonte (alrededor de las 2:00 am)  
  
Xiao: el viento empieza a llevar consigo la nostalgia del planeta, espero que podamos lograrlo sino... pero que me esta pasando, lo lograremos, confió en las deidades, confió que lograremos que el Sol no se manche y este planeta siga con vida, como la ultima vez. Muy pronto, los tres elementos estaremos juntos junto con las dos deidades de la tierra eh impediremos que la familia Eclipse logre su cometido cuente lo que cueste. (Sin importar nuestra propia vida) (El viento sopla muy fuerte) brrr... Hace frió!!! Y yo no me traje un suéter (mira su reloj) hay pero si ya es muy tarde, que es lo que hago aquí mejor me voy a mi camita, y con mi osito que de seguro me esta extrañando. Lalalalala...  
  
Al día siguiente (bueno mas tarde...)  
  
Xiao: ya es de día!!! Huh ô_o al parecer esta nublado, que raro. Ahhhhh!!!! Mi osito!!!! Donde estará mi osito. Se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar a su osito por todos lados) ahh aquí esta. (La ventana de su habitación se abre de golpe) pero que raro. (Se asoma por la ventana) vaya que esta nublado, el viento cada ves es mas seco, que estará pasando (gruggg.... ¬_¬) jajaja tengo hambre, creo que iré por algo de comer. Jajaja. (Cierra la ventana y se va a la cocina)  
  
Afuera del dep. De Kaori.  
  
Thomas: (toca la puerta) mmmm por que no abre? (vuelve a tocar) kaori!!!! Abre!!!!  
  
Kaori: pero quien tocara? Ô_o  
  
Thomas: (vuelve a tocar) hay esta niña abre!!!!!!  
  
Kaori: ya voy!!!! Ò_ó que desesperados  
  
Thomas: Kaori!!!  
  
Urien: oye ya cálmate no creo que este sorda.  
  
Thomas: es que ya se tardo.  
  
Kaori: (abre la puerta) quien es (dijo algo molesta)  
  
Thomas: hay pues soy yo niña  
  
Kaori: ahh Thomas, pero que te pasa por que tocas como loco!?!?  
  
Urien: te lo dije Thomas no estaba sorda.  
  
Thomas: bueno si... jejeje perdón, oye podemos pasar?  
  
Kaori: pues ya están aquí no? pasen.  
  
Thomas y Urien pasan y se sientan en el sofá.  
  
Thomas: oye, muy bonito tu departamento.  
  
Urien: si esta muy de niña.  
  
Kaori: (ô_o de niña????) que esperabas?  
  
Urien: no mucho, tienes algo de tomar?  
  
Kaori: (que directo) si, si tengo.  
  
Urien: ahh.... (Se queda viendo a Kaori como diciendo: que esperas dame agua!!!)  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Urien: pues podrías darme agua no crees?  
  
Kaori: pensé que solo preguntabas. (Dijo sarcásticamente)  
  
Thomas: bueno estemm. Kaori donde esta la cocina?  
  
Kaori: por ahí.  
  
Thomas: ahh ok Urien que quieres de tomar?  
  
Urien: ella es la que vive aquí no crees que ella debería servirnos?  
  
Kaori: (que me viste cara de tu mesera personal?)  
  
Thomas: yo puedo hacerlo. Que quieres?  
  
Urien: agua si no es mucha molestia.  
  
Kaori y Urien se veían con unos ojos retadores. Al parecer a Urien no le caía muy bien kaori.  
  
Kaori: (hay pero que le pasa? Yo que le hice?)  
  
Thomas: aquí esta Urien.  
  
Urien: gracias.  
  
Kaori: oye Thomas y eso por que vinieron? (Seguro Urien es un acoplado)  
  
Thomas: ahh bueno, es que pensé que estarías muy solita.  
  
Kaori: ahh, bueno si algo jejeje.  
  
Urien: que aburrido mejor vamonos.  
  
Kaori: (Ò_ó uyy que grosero)  
  
Thomas: Urien no seas amargado.  
  
Urien: yo solo digo la verdad.  
  
Kaori: si tanto quieres puedes irte, no se te obligo a venir y mucho menos a quedarte.  
  
Thomas: vamos chicos, mejor salgamos los tres juntos les parece?  
  
Urien y Kaori: da igual.  
  
Thomas: bueno pues vamonos.  
  
Kaori: (creo que seiya es mucho mas amigable comparado con este)  
  
Los tres salen del dep. De Kaori.  
  
Kaori: y bien a donde vamos?  
  
Thomas: a donde quieres ir corazón?  
  
Kaori: a donde tú me quieras llevar.  
  
Urien: vamos al cine.  
  
Kaori: (lo bueno es que a ti te pregunto ¬_¬)  
  
Thomas: no es mala idea vamos te parece Kaori?  
  
Kaori: (solo por que tu quieres ir yo voy) pues si claro vamos.  
  
Thomas: y cual vamos a ver?  
  
Urien: Furia en dos ruedas.  
  
Kaori: (otra vez??, la pegunta fue para mi!!!)  
  
Thomas: a mi me parece bien tu que dices Ka?  
  
Kaori: (no tengo opción?) pues si, ya que.  
  
En el cine...  
  
Thomas: bueno ya estamos aquí dejen voy por los boletos.  
  
Seiya: hey enana!!!!  
  
Kaori: (no por favor que no sea quien creo que es)  
  
Seiya: hey que onda Kaori.  
  
Kaori: (si, si es, pone cara de perrito resignado)  
  
Ahh hola Seiya, taiki, Yaten:  
  
Yaten: hola preciosa.  
  
Kaori: (me encanta cuando me dice eso) hola que hacen por aquí?  
  
Taiki: vinimos a ver una película.  
  
Kaori: igual yo.  
  
Seiya: y vienes tu sola?  
  
Urien: no, viene conmigo.  
  
Seiya: contigo?? (se acerca a kaori y le dice) es una especia de cita?  
  
Kaori: claro que no Seiya!  
  
Seiya: ahh, mira Yaten no es una cita.  
  
Yaten: y por que me dices eso?  
  
Seiya: hay no te hagas.  
  
Yaten: no se de que hablas.  
  
Thomas: hay lindura por acá!  
  
Kaori: ahí esta Thomas, vamos Urien.  
  
Seiya: te podemos acompañar?  
  
Kaori: como quieran.  
  
Thomas: hey hola muchachos.  
  
Taiki: hola  
  
Seiya: hey que onda.  
  
Yaten: hola.  
  
Thomas: ustedes también vienen al cine? Por que no entramos a la misma función?  
  
Kaori: (Thomas no les de ideas)  
  
Seiya: si claro! Cual van a ver?  
  
Thomas: Furia en dos ruedas.  
  
Taiki: es la misma que íbamos a ver.  
  
Urien: que coincidencia.  
  
Yaten: bueno mejor ya entremos que se esta haciendo tarde.  
  
Seiya: si además esta muy nublado, y si llueve no quiero mojarme.  
  
Kaori: si no te vayas a deshacer.  
  
Seiya: lo mismo digo enana.  
  
Taiki: ya compórtense los dos.  
  
Yaten: si parecen niños chiquitos.  
  
Urien: ya vamonos.  
  
Thomas: si vamos, o va a empezar.  
  
En un lugar no especificado.  
  
Shadi: el cielo esta empezando a sangrar, cada atardecer veo con esperanza como el sol muere para dejar esta tierra obscura y siniestra, cada noche es una nueva oportunidad para deshacer este maldito planeta, cada atardecer es una nueva esperanza para que el sol se tiña de negro!!!!  
  
Mamoru: este dolor es mas fuerte, puedo sentir como la tierra esta siendo lastimada de alguna forma, pero por que?  
  
Xiao: no lo sabes?  
  
Mamoru: quien dijo eso?  
  
Xiao: no me recuerdas Endimión:  
  
Mamoru: pero como sabes mi nombre?  
  
Xiao: por que yo fui una de las que peleo al lado tuyo y el de tu hermana cuando el sol había sido tapado por un eclipse, y la oscuridad cubría este planeta.  
  
Mamoru: de que estas hablando.  
  
Xiao: me conocías como Viento uno de los elementos de la tierra.  
  
Mamoru: Viento?  
  
Xiao: se que no recuerdas todo, pero lo recordaras, lo único que puedo decirte es que esta ves ni siquiera los guerreros de la Luna podrán ayudarnos esta batalla no les pertenece, solo a nosotros los verdaderos protectores de la tierra.  
  
Mamoru: pero de que batalla hablas?  
  
Xiao: todo a su debido tiempo, le aseguro que lo sabrá muy pronto. Ahora debo irme adiós.  
  
Mamoru: espera! Tu sabes quien es mi hermana?  
  
Xiao: lo siento no puedo decirle.  
  
Mamoru: pero esta bien?  
  
Xiao: usted esta bien?  
  
Mamoru: que?  
  
Xiao: ustedes comparten el dolor de la tierra, si usted esta bien ella también si no es así... usted sabe la respuesta, adiós.  
  
Mamoru: si los guerreros de la Luna no pueden entrar en esta batalla que haremos? Demonios por que no logro recordar nada.  
  
Eclipse: La neblina obscura cubre esta tierra, el fuego se comporta de una manera extraña, la tierra se descompone, el agua pierde su inocencia, el viento deja de soplar... La sangre deja de circular, los humanos dejan de vivir...  
  
Al terminar la película...  
  
Kaori: (por que me siento tan cansada?)  
  
Urien: (mi cabeza, todo me da vueltas)  
  
Thomas: oigan no se queden atrás.  
  
Yaten: Kaori te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: si estoy bien Yaten, gracias.  
  
Yaten: segura?  
  
Kaori: si claro que si solo que me siento cansada.  
  
Seiya: (le pega por atrás) vamos no te canses si estuviste sentada toda la película.  
  
Kaori: pero no es para que me pegues.  
  
Seiya: jaja perdón me emocione.  
  
Kaori: pues no te emociones tanto menso.  
  
Taiki: bueno yo me tengo que ir luego nos vemos.  
  
Seiya: oye yo me voy contigo, esperame!!! No me extrañes enana  
  
Kaori: (yo extrañarte? Por favor) tú no te vas con ellos yaten?  
  
Yaten: no, me quedo contigo.  
  
Kaori: en serio?  
  
Yaten: a menos que quieras que me vaya  
  
Kaori: por supuesto que no, me gusta que estés conmigo.  
  
Yaten: en serio? Que bueno que así sea.  
  
Thomas: oigan vamos chicos no se queden atrás!  
  
Urien: el también viene?  
  
Kaori: si te molesta?  
  
Urien: me da igual.  
  
Kaori: (Urien eres un antipático) prefiero a Seiya mil veces que a este.  
  
Yaten: no puede ser peor que Seiya.  
  
Kaori: ahh créeme que si. Si me preguntara a quien quiero mas, si s Seiya o Urien, definitivamente a Seiya.  
  
Yaten: entonces eso quiere decir que quieres a Seiya? (dijo algo serio)  
  
Kaori: que? no por supuesto que no es un decir.(pero que me pasa?)  
  
Yaten: eso espero o me pondría celoso.  
  
Kaori: hay ya no exageres. (Que me quiso decir? ô_o)  
  
Thomas: oye Urien por que eres así con Kaori?  
  
Urien: así como?  
  
Thomas: tan duro. Ella no te hizo nada.  
  
Urien: Así soy yo.  
  
Thomas: claro que no, solo te comportas así con ella.  
  
Urien: no alucines.  
  
Thomas: vamos no te hagas... te gusta verdad?  
  
Urien: claro que no que te pasa, es solo que ella es muy... como se dice... ahh si muy tonta y habla mucho  
  
Thomas: ya veo, pero vamos solo conócela un poco mas veras que es muy linda.  
  
Urien: pues eso tratare, pero no prometo nada.  
  
Thomas: bueno espero que se lleven bien, es muy buena amiga, y puedes confiar en ella para todo.  
  
Urien: oye Thomas a ti te gustaba verdad?  
  
Thomas: que??!?! Como crees  
  
Urien: dime la verdad.  
  
Thomas: ella es como mi hermana, y mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho pero no, no me gusta ni nada de eso.  
  
Urien: si la tratas como a tú hermana.  
  
Thomas: si, y por eso me preocupa mucho.  
  
Urien: ya veo...  
  
Kaori: oigan no nos dejen atrás.  
  
Thomas: claro que no preciosa. Vamos a comer les parece?  
  
Kaori: Si!!!!  
  
Yaten: kaori no te emociones tanto es solo comida.  
  
Kaori: jaja perdón :P (creo que hablar con Xiao me ha afectado)  
  
Urien: si hablas mucho ya vamonos.  
  
Kaori: hay que malo...  
  
Gea: no te preocupes el fénix muere por la noche y renace por la mañana, te estaré viendo todas las mañanas hermano.  
  
Mamoru: que es todo ese sueño, no logro quitarme lo de la cabeza. Gea, que esta pasando, donde estas? Por que sacrificaste tu vida, quien querría destruir nuestro planeta? quien es Viento? Maldición, todo es muy confuso, que es lo que esta pasando?! A que se refería con que esta es nuestra pelea, la pelea de los protectores de la tierra?  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
MARINA QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO, MUY PRONTO ESCRIBIRÉ LO QUE ME PEDISTE Y ESPERO TE GUSTE AUNQUE NOE S MUY USAGUI SEIYA PERO PASA ALGO ENTRE ELLOS DOS, SI TIENES ALGUNA DUDA DE LO QUE HAS LEÍDO HASTA EL MOMENTO NO DUDES EN PREGUNTARME.  
  
UN ADELANTO... SEIYA LE DA UN BESO A USAKO PERO....... LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SEIYA YA NO SON LOS MISMOS..... HAY ACASO ALGUIEN MAS???  
  
A LOS DEMÁS DEJEN SU OPINIÓN OK  
  
ATT: NAMY  
  
PD. GRACIAS PACHECO POR TU APOYO!!!! 


	8. Los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo

Los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo.  
  
Usako: Seiya!!!!!  
  
Seiya: bombón por que gritas tanto?  
  
Usako: bueno es que pensé que no me escucharías  
  
Seiya: si pero no estoy sordo.  
  
Usako: bueno, y estemm como has estado? Por que con tantos ensayos y presentaciones que has tenido, y que seguro vas a tener, ya no hemos hablado mucho.  
  
Seiya: si lo se, es que últimamente con estoy y aquello, los imprevistos, ni tiempo tengo para mi.  
  
Usako: que mal, y eso sin contar con los deberes de la escuela.  
  
Seiya: Si, así es y estamos en época de exámenes.  
  
Usako: Si, con lo que me gusta estudiar. ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: jajajaja, tu estudiar Bombón? Jajajaja  
  
Usako: fue un sarcasmo, tonto!  
  
Seiya: si estemm, como tu digas.  
  
Usako: oye, tu y los otros se llevan bien con kaori verdad?  
  
Seiya: si, bueno algo por el estilo.  
  
Usako: ahh oye, Estemm te puedo pedir un favor?  
  
Seiya: Un favor? Ô_o  
  
Usako: si, pero si no quieres no.  
  
Seiya: que clase de favor?  
  
Usako: podrás conseguirme boletos para su próxima presentación en MTv Jpan este vieres?  
  
Seiya: nosotros no planeamos una presentación este viernes bombón.  
  
Usako: hay no me refería a ustedes sino a Kaori  
  
Seiya: (ahora me cambio por ella? ¬_¬) de Kaori?  
  
Usako: si por favor, lo harías por mi?  
  
Seiya: (haría lo que fuera, pero por que eso?) bueno... no se.  
  
Usako: anda, si? (pone cara de perrito pidiendo)  
  
Seiya: bueno tendría que preguntarle a Kaori.  
  
Usako: perfecto, eres un amor Seiya.  
  
Seiya: eso no es anda nuevo, bombón.  
  
Usako: u_u bueno te lo encargo Seiya (no seas tan modesto)  
  
Seiya: si nos vemos Bombón. (Bombón por que serás inalcanzable estando tan cerca) Vaya que Mamoru tiene suerte.  
  
En la cafetería del estudio de grabación...  
  
En una de las mesas de la cafetería, Kaori esta escribiendo algunas canciones mientras toma un poco de te helado (su favorito) de repente...  
  
Seiya: aquí estas Kaori, te he estado buscando.  
  
Kaori: ah si? Y para que me buscas? (seguro algo quiere)  
  
Seiya: bueno es que quería preguntarte algo.  
  
Kaori: tu preguntarme algo a mi? Y desde cuando? (si definitivamente algo quiere)  
  
Seiya: bueno es que tengo una amiga.  
  
Kaori: ahh una amiga (realmente tienes?)  
  
Seiya: si una amiga, y bueno estemm me pidió un favor.  
  
Kaori: y ese favor es? (desde cuando me cuenta sus cosas?)  
  
Seiya: bueno de pura casualidad, tienes boletos de tu próxima presentación?  
  
Kaori: si tengo unos de cortesía (y este para que los quiere?)  
  
Seiya: me los podrías dar?  
  
Kaori: y tu para que los quieres?  
  
Seiya: bueno son para una amiga.  
  
Kaori: y se puede saber cuantos necesita tu amiga? (seguro es la Srta. Tsukino)  
  
Seiya: ahora que lo preguntas no me dijo.  
  
Kaori: pues cuando sepas, me dices y yo se los doy.  
  
Seiya: pero no sabes quien es. (o si?)  
  
Kaori: la Srta. Tsukino no es así?  
  
Seiya: (pero como lo supo) y tu como sabes?  
  
Kaori: es que los vi hablando y como ella es tu "amiga" lo supuse.  
  
Seiya: bueno, si es ella.  
  
Kaori: ella te gusta verdad? (dijo cerrando si cuaderno de notas y volteando a ver a Seiya a los ojos)  
  
Seiya: que?, por que me ves así?  
  
Kaori: no estas sordo, te gusta verdad (dijo muy seria)  
  
Seiya: pero por que dices eso? (soy acaso tan obvio?)  
  
Kaori: por que es verdad, no es así?  
  
Seiya: bueno yo...  
  
Kaori: con eso me dices todo.  
  
Seiya: y si es así que tiene de malo? (dijo todo indignado)  
  
Kaori: no es para que te pongas así, no es algo del otro mundo aun para ti.  
  
Seiya: aun para mi? Ò_ó  
  
Kaori: si te gusta tanto por que no se lo dices?  
  
Seiya: no es necesario, ya lo sabe, pero tiene novio.  
  
Kaori: pero aun así la quieres.  
  
Seiya: por supuesto que si, ella es una persona muy especial.  
  
Kaori: no puedo creerlo...  
  
Seiya: pues créelo.  
  
Kaori: me refería a que no puedo creer que quieras a alguien.  
  
Seiya: ¬_¬ (no soy de hielo Kaori)  
  
Kaori: pregúntale cuantos necesita, se los daré con gusto (se levanta tomando su cuaderno y deja a Seiya sentado)  
  
Seiya: (si que es rara)  
  
Mesera: aquí esta la cuenta.  
  
Seiya: pero si no tome nada :S  
  
Mesera: pero la Srta. Si, por favor pague o no se puede ir.  
  
Seiya: esta bien aquí tiene (Kaori esta me la pagas õ_õ)  
  
Al día siguiente en el salón de clases, alrededor de las 10:00 a.m.  
  
Seiya: hola Bombón que haces?  
  
Usako: la tarea de matemáticas que no termine en casa.  
  
Seiya: era de esperarse ¬_¬  
  
Usako: jajaja es que no tuve tiempo de hacerla por que tuve una cita con Mamoru.  
  
Seiya: (ah si con su noviecito... maldito afortunado) ahh que bueno  
  
Usako: que? por que te pones así?  
  
Seiya: no por nada (por que será), bueno a lo que venia, le pregunta a Kaori respecto a los boletos.  
  
Usako: (muy emocionada) y bien que dijo?  
  
Seiya: me pregunto que cuantos necesitas  
  
Usako: pues para las chicas y Mamoru ahh y yo jeje!. ^o^  
  
Seiya: también para tu novio?  
  
Usako: pues claro que si.  
  
Seiya: si, bueno yo le digo.  
  
Usako: muchas gracias Seiya (sigue terminando su tarea)  
  
Seiya: (se va hacia el patio todo triste)  
  
En el patio de la escuela, Kaori se encuentra sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo uno de sus tantos libros.  
  
Seiya: (llega donde esta sentada Kaori, y se acuesta en el pasto algo molesto y triste a la ves)  
  
Kaori: (leyendo su libro) y tu que tienes?  
  
Seiya: son seis boletos (dijo molesto)  
  
Kaori: y por eso te enojas?  
  
Seiya: es que uno es para su novio.  
  
Kaori: y eso es malo?  
  
Seiya: no te hagas la que no sabes.  
  
Kaori: yo le doy los boletos al rato (cierra su libro y se levanta)  
  
Seiya: que ya te vas?  
  
Kaori: si, tenemos clases, bye.  
  
Seiya: pero que le pasa?... oye me debes dinero!!!! (se levanta rápido) Kaori!!  
  
Seiya va corriendo para alcanzar a kaori, pero alguien que v caminando se tropieza con el, ya que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de cada uno.  
  
Seiya: ×_× auch... perdón estas bien?  
  
Urien: si, estoy bien (dijo fríamente, se levanto y se fue inmediatamente)  
  
Seiya: (al momento en que Urien se va logra percatarse de un brillo color rojo en los ojos de este) que fue eso? Ô_o... hay pero no puede ser, ya es tarde para la clase (se va corriendo hacia el salón, y llega medio cayéndose) ya.. ya llegue, huh? Oye, oye tu y el profesor?  
  
Chica: nos avisaron que no habría clases ya que están en una junta (se va)  
  
Seiya: si hubiera sabido. ¬_¬  
  
Usako: hey Seiya.  
  
Seiya: que paso bombón?  
  
Usako: sabes Kaori es una chica muy linda.  
  
Seiya: Kaori linda? Si es como una piedrita en el zapato.  
  
Usako: pero por que dices eso?  
  
Seiya: pues por que es la verdad.  
  
Usako: sabes mi amiga Reí y yo nos llevamos así como tu y Kaori, y somos muy buenas amigas.  
  
Seiya: si pero no conoces a Kaori.  
  
Usako: pues estuve hablando con ella hace rato, y me pareció muy agradable  
  
Seiya: estuviste hablando con ella (pregunto exaltado) de que hablaron?  
  
Usako: no te exaltes solo vino a darme los boletos y platicamos un momento.  
  
Seiya: si, pero de que? (mas le vale que no haya dicho nada)  
  
Kaori: (atrás de Seiya) no hablamos de ti si eso es lo que te preocupa.  
  
Seiya" (se voltea) mas te vale.  
  
Kaori: no me amenaces y su tanto quieres saberlo hablamos de la presentación de este viernes.  
  
Usako: si Seiya de eso hablamos, además Kaori me dio boletos para tras bambalinas  
  
Seiya: no te estaba amenazando, además pueden hablar de lo que quieran (dijo molesto)  
  
Kaori: claro que me amenazaste Seiya Kou no lo niegues (dijo gritándole)  
  
Usako: (parece que se quieren) creo que ustedes son el uno par el otro.  
  
Seiya y Kaori se quedaron callados por un momento y se pusieron más rojos que nunca.  
  
Los dos: claro que no!!!  
  
Usako: esta bien si ustedes dicen (para mi que si, que bueno) bueno ya me voy que las chicas me están esperando adiós y gracias Kaori nos vemos después, bye Seiya.  
  
Los dos se quedaron parados, a un metro de distancia el uno con el otro.  
  
Kaori: (voltea a ver a Seiya y se da cuenta que el la estaba viendo) y tu que me ves? (se va molesta)  
  
Seiya: (no, no puede ser cierto, además yo todavía quiero a bombón), no, no es posible  
  
Taiki: (llega sin que Seiya se de cuenta) que no es posible Seiya?  
  
Seiya: (todo asustado) Taiki deja de hacer eso.  
  
Taiki: perdón la costumbre, y de que hablabas solo?  
  
Seiya: no de nada, donde esta Yaten?  
  
Taiki: no se, lo mas seguro que leyendo por ahí.  
  
Seiya: bueno me voy, tengo práctica de Football  
  
Taiki: si yo también tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
En el patio de la escuela, mientras Kaori iba caminando decidió sentarse para calmarse un poco.  
  
Kaori: por favor, el uno para el otro, ya quisiera, hayyy!!! Õ_õ  
  
Yaten: hola lindura, que tienes?  
  
Kaori: nada, no tengo nada (hayyy!!! Ò_ó)  
  
Yaten: si no tienes nada por que estas tan enojada?  
  
Kaori: es que la Srta. Tsukino dijo que tu herido hermanito y yo éramos el uno para el otro. Puedes creerlo hayyy!!!!  
  
Yaten: y por eso te enojas, solo lo dijo, pero no significa que sea cierto, a menos que i lo sea.  
  
Kaori: (se puso roja) no, no lo es, no gracias, yo paso. (o si?? Ô_o)  
  
Yaten: eso espero.  
  
Kaori: huh? Ô_o  
  
Yaten: no nada (que tonto soy)  
  
Los dos se quedan sentados sin decir nada)  
  
Kaori: bueno, creo que debemos entrar no crees?  
  
Yaten: si, vamos.  
  
En la salida...  
  
Kaori: por fin!!! Viernes!!! Y mañana Sábado!!! Libertad!!! ^o^ (Suena el celular) si bueno? Hola Sr. Parker, si aja, aja, aja, que?... si de acuerdo gracias (dijo desanimada)  
  
Thomas: que tiene mi mensita favorita?  
  
Kaori: huh? Ah hola Thomas, nada, no tengo nada.  
  
Thomas: pero si cuando saliste te veías muy feliz.  
  
Kaori: lo que pasa es que al parecer no solo tendré la presentación de esta noche, y no podré hacer nada que no tenga que ver con trabajo.  
  
Thomas: gajes del oficio mi amor.  
  
Kaori: si, ya se pero que aburrido yo quería descansar y ser libre, pero no!!!!  
  
Thomas: y que es lo que vas a hacer?  
  
Kaori: ensayos, ensayos, y mas ensayos, y sesiones, y sesiones, y mas sesiones.  
  
Thomas: si quieres te acompaño para que no te aburras.  
  
Kaori: si!! ^o^ eso me gusta mas.  
  
Urien: oye ya nos vamos?  
  
Thomas: si, vamonos  
  
Kaori: (estábamos hablando eh!!!)  
  
Thomas: nos vemos preciosa yo te hablo.  
  
Kaori: si, bye, bye, oye vas a ir hoy?  
  
Thomas: claro ;) (Le manda un besito)  
  
Urien: no seas tan afectuoso. Nos están viendo.  
  
Thomas: ya aliviánate, agarra la onda (le da un golpecito en su brazo izquierdo)  
  
Urien: ¬_¬ si como sea (se van)  
  
Kaori: hay ese tal Urien que antipático. Y para variar ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que ir a prepararme (se va como ala que lleva el diablo)  
  
Usako va saliendo de la escuela mientras que Seiya se apresura para alcanzarla.  
  
Seiya: Bombón esperame  
  
Usako: hola Seiya, ya no estas molesto? (se van caminando)  
  
Seiya: contigo nunca me enojaría.  
  
Usako: (un poquito roja) Seiya yo... tú sabes que yo amo a Mamoru  
  
Seiya: si lo se pero... (se pone enfrente de Usako y la detiene por los hombros)  
  
Usako: (mucho mas roja) Seiya....  
  
Seiya: (la pone contra la pared) bombón... (se va acercando a ella lentamente)  
  
Usako: (estaba muy nerviosa) Seiya, por favor no lo hagas.  
  
Pero este no le hizo caso y lentamente fue acercando su rostro con el de ella hasta que sus labios se unieron en un profundo y tierno beso.  
  
Seiya: te amo Bombón...  
  
Al momento en que se separan sus labios, Usako se aparta de el y le dice...  
  
Usako: eso no es verdad Seiya.  
  
Seiya: por supuesto que si tu lo sabes.  
  
Usako: Seiya que no te has dado cuenta que tu quieres a otra persona.  
  
Seiya: claro que no, tu eres a la única que he amado.  
  
Usako: hace mucho que dejaste de hacerlo. Lo se por que lo he visto en tus ojos.  
  
Seiya: pero si no hay nadie mas en mi vida.  
  
Usako: estas seguro, por que si la hay, pero seguro que no quieres darte cuenta.  
  
Seiya: pero... (No, no puede ser cierto, no puede ser ella)  
  
Usako: solo piénsalo un poco, y no trates de negarlo (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)  
  
Seiya: Bombón, perdóname yo...  
  
Usako: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) hay no te preocupes, aquí no paso nada, hay tengo que irme, es que tengo que arreglarme para esta noche ^o^ es que va a ir Mamoru y pues tu sabes, bueno ya me voy Adiós Seiya y no te preocupes.  
  
Seiya: bombón... (Creo que tienes razón, al parecer lo que sentía por ti ha cambiado dúrate este tiempo) es una locura, creo que estoy confundido. Además no puede ser ella es imposible.  
  
En la noche en MTv Jpan...  
  
Aiko-Tero: buenas noches estamos en MTv Jpan se están divirtiendo?  
  
Publico: Si!!!!!  
  
Usako: que divertido no chicas?  
  
Mamoru: usako compórtate  
  
Usako: es que es muy emocionante ^o^  
  
Chicas: que bueno que Kaori nos regalo estos boletos ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
  
Aiko-tero: y como lo prometido es deuda, esta noche tenemos a una invitada muy especial, ella vino de Londres para estudiar en nuestro país. Saben de quien hablo?  
  
Publico: Si!!! Kaori!  
  
Aiko-Tero: así es, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Kaori!!!  
  
La música empieza a tocar, de repente aparece Kaori.  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When i see you smile and i go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
i would never want to miss this  
  
cuz in my heart i know what this is  
  
Mamoru: (por que se me hace tan conocida?)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
  
(Hey now)  
  
(Hey now)  
  
Hey now  
  
this is what dreams  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
  
Termina la canción.  
  
Aiko-Tero: hola Kaori que bueno que viniste.  
  
Kaori: claro que si para mi es un honor acompañarlos esta noche.  
  
Aiko-Tero: como ya todos sabemos el otro día te presentaste junto con los Three Lights cantando esa misma canción, que por cierto fue fantástico. Pero dinos como se portaron contigo?  
  
Kaori: si, así es, fue un gran reto, ya que la canción la adaptamos para poder cantarla Seiya y yo.  
  
Aiko-Tero: dime te gustaría volver a repetir esa experiencia?  
  
Kaori: por supuesto que si, ellos son muy profesionales.  
  
En el dep. de los Three Lights...  
  
Seiya: oigan Kaori esta en la televisión.  
  
Yaten: si al parecer fue invitada A MTv Jpan.  
  
Taiki: si, es genial que este ahí.  
  
Seiya: si pero haber si no se le suben los humos a la niña.  
  
Yaten claro que no.  
  
Aiko-Tero: bueno sabemos que te tienes que ir, pero volverás a venir verdad?  
  
Kaori: claro que si, si me vuelves a invitar claro.  
  
Aiko-tero: si, sin duda lo haré, pero antes de que te vallas por que no nos cantas uno de tus sencillos.  
  
Kaori: si con mucho gusto. (se levanta y se dirige al escenario después de despedirse de Aiko-Tero)  
  
Comienza la música...  
  
I hate the world today  
  
You're so good to me  
  
I know but I can't change  
  
Tried to tell you  
  
But you look at me like maybe  
  
I'm an angel underneath  
  
Innocent and sweet  
  
Yesterday I cried  
  
Must have been relieved to see  
  
The softer side  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
  
I don't envy you  
  
I'm a little bit of everything  
  
All rolled into one  
  
Al finalizar MTv Jpan tras bambalinas.  
  
Aiko-tero: Kaori mucho gusto en conocerte, cantaste muy bien.  
  
Kaori: el gusto es mió Aiko y gracias.  
  
Aiko-tero: el gusto es mió, bueno tengo que irme hasta luego y suerte.  
  
Kaori: hasta luego (empieza a firmar autógrafos.)  
  
Usako: kaori!!  
  
Kaori: Srta. Tsukino, que bueno que pudo venir ^o^  
  
Usako: no me lo perdería por nada, y gracias otra ves por los boletos.  
  
Kaori: no fue nada (un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que se encuentra al lado de Usako llama la atención de Kaori) el es tu novio?  
  
Usako: (algo apenada) si el es mi novio, Mamoru Chiva.  
  
Mamoru: mucho gusto, Kaori? Verdad? (le da la mano)  
  
Kaori: (al momento en que le da la mano, hay un sentimiento raro que invade a Mamoru y Kaori) mucho gusto (que fue eso? Ô_o)  
  
Mamoru: (que sentimiento de nostalgia)  
  
Chicas: kaori!!!  
  
Minako: Srta. Kaori, podría darme su autógrafo?  
  
Makoto: a mi también? (se enzima a Minako)  
  
Ami: podrías darme tu autógrafo?  
  
Kaori: ô_ô (que extrañas) por... por... por supuesto que si!  
  
Todas: Gracias!!! ^o^ x 4  
  
Kaori: aquí tienen. Bueno tengo que irme y gracias por venir, mucho gusto en conocerte Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: igualmente Kaori, ojala nos veamos pronto. (Por que el solo verla me hace sentir extraño?)  
  
Chicas: hasta el lunes Kaori!!  
  
Kaori: Adiós ^o^  
  
Thomas: oye te piensas ir sin mi?  
  
Kaori: Thomas viniste!! ^o^  
  
Thomas: por supuesto y no vine solo.  
  
Kaori: ahh no?? y con quien viniste?  
  
Urien: conmigo, te molesta?  
  
Kaori: (Urien? O_o, se sentirá bien?), no, no me molesta al contrario.  
  
Urien: por cierto, no cantas tan malcomo pensé.  
  
Kaori: (tan mal como pensaste? ¬_¬) estemm gracias, creo ¬_¬  
  
Thomas: bueno ya que estamos juntos vamonos a cenar.  
  
Kaori: a cenar? (los tres juntos??)  
  
Thomas: si fue idea de Urien.  
  
Kaori: (me estoy asustando)  
  
Urien: yo solo tengo hambre, es todo.  
  
Kaori: si, bueno vamos.  
  
Afuera de MTv Jpan.  
  
Xiao: al parecer las deidades de la tierra se han encontrado, pude sentir como el viento se estremecía.  
  
Thomas, Urien y Kaori van saliendo.  
  
Kaori: (pero si es Xiao) Xiao!!!  
  
Xiao: eh? Ahh hola Kaori, como estas? Tuviste una presentación verdad?  
  
Kaori: si así es pero y tu que haces por aquí?  
  
Xiao: bueno es que me dirigía por un postre, por que tengo mucha hambre. Oye vienes acompañada de dos chicos muy guapos.  
  
Kaori: Si, (guapos) son Thomas y Urien unos amigos.  
  
Los dos: mucho gusto.  
  
Xiao: yo soy Xiao Sui Yin ^o^ mucho gusto. Oye Kaori son tus novios, no seas egoísta comparte.  
  
Kaori: jajaja nada que ver :P (ojala pero no gracias) bueno tenemos que irnos, espero que nos veamos muy pronto.  
  
Xiao: si, no lo dudes, adiós. (Ese chico, el aire a su alrededor es muy extraño, no me gusta)(Suena el celular) Bueno?  
  
Sakura: Xiao, eres tu?  
  
Xiao: pues claro que soy yo, a quien esperabas, al presidente?  
  
Sakura: bueno no exactamente.  
  
Xiao: y dime que pasa?  
  
Sakura: la he encontrado, y espero regresar pronto, cuando ella lo sepa todo.  
  
Xiao: que bueno que la has encontrado, pensé que nunca lo harías.  
  
Sakura: así es y dime por aya como esta todo?  
  
Xiao: bueno, todo esta bien, al parecer Shadi no ha aparecido y no lo hará hasta que por lo menos otro de sus hermanos aparezca.  
  
Sakura: ya veo, es mejor que nos reunamos lo más pronto posible.  
  
Xiao: si estoy de acuerdo con eso.  
  
Sakura: bueno yo regresare inmediatamente que hable con ella.  
  
Xiao: de acuerdo, nos vemos pronto, adiós.  
  
Sakura: mantenme al tanto de todo.  
  
Xiao: si no te preocupes.  
  
Sakura: adiós, y cuida nuestra deidad.  
  
Xiao: pierde cuidado Bye. (Cuelga el teléfono) bueno ahora si, pasteles, flanes y todos ustedes, prepárense que aya voy!! ^o^  
  
Gea: Apresúrense elementos, si no logramos reunirnos, todo se habrá perdido, por favor, ayúdenme. No dejen que nada malo ocurra. Hermano por favor recuerda todo, necesito tu ayuda.  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
HOLA MARINA ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CHAPTER, CREO QUE HA SIDO EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO.  
  
POR FAVOR DIME QUE TE PARECIÓ OKAY TE CUIDAS BESOS BY BY 


	9. El Ultimo Elemento

El ultimo elemento (Aqua)  
  
En la sede de Rusia  
  
Sakura: puedo sentir la energía del agua, cada ves esta mas cerca, sin duda es ella. El fuego cada vez es más ardiente y rojo. Estoy segura que unidos los tres elementos habrá una esperanza de luz.  
  
En una cafetería...  
  
Sakura: ahí esta, es ella no puedo equivocarme. (Se acerca hacia donde esta Shaila)  
  
Shaila: sabía que vendrías.  
  
Sakura: que?  
  
Shaila: increíble no fuego?  
  
Sakura: pero entonces lo sabes todo?  
  
Shaila: no me digas que creíste que no lo sabía. Puedes sentarte si quieres.  
  
Sakura: (se sienta) pero entonces por que no nos localizaste.  
  
Shaila: tenia por que hacerlo?  
  
Sakura: era tu deber al saberlo.  
  
Shaila: y que ganaba con eso?  
  
Sakura: nos seas insolente Aqua.  
  
Shaila: es Shaila Bgrovska.  
  
Sakura: pero como te atreves.  
  
Shaila: ese es mi nombre no tengo otro. Seguro tu tienes uno no es así? O pensaras que debo llamarte Fuego.  
  
Sakura: Sakura Tori. Pero ese no es el punto, dime por que no nos trataste de localizar sabias muy bien que si esto pasaba debíamos reunirnos, fue nuestra promesa.  
  
Shaila: si una promesa que fue hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Sakura: pero que te pasa, que es lo que tratas de decir.  
  
Shaila: que no pienso pelear Sakura, no pienso hacerlo, dime por que lo haría.  
  
Sakura: como puedes decir eso, tu no eras así.  
  
Shaila: así es antes no sabia que por salvar este planeta tendría que morir pero ahora lo se y no lo haré.  
  
Sakura: eres una egoísta, tu crees que yo quiero morir? No, no quiero morir pero lo haría por que yo soy parte de este planeta al igual que tu. No me digas que no sientes como cada día desaparece la esperanza, dime que el agua no te ha mostrado el futuro.  
  
Shaila: y si fuera así a ti que mas te da.  
  
Sakura: como puedes decir eso, si no nos ayudas morirás de todas formas.  
  
Shaila: y por que no lo haces tú y Viento, no me necesitan, solo necesitan a las deidades  
  
Sakura: como te atreves, sabes muy bien que si los tres elementos no están juntos de nada sirve que las deidades estén juntas.  
  
Shaila: ellas pueden hacerlo solas sin nuestra ayuda.  
  
Sakura: eres una estupida Shaila, no puedo creer que alguien como tu pueda tener el don del elemento.  
  
Shaila: yo no lo pedí, si quieres lo regreso.  
  
Sakura: que fácil no.  
  
Shaila de que nos sirve, sacrificar nuestras vidas si de todas formas ella morirá.  
  
Sakura: de que estas hablando, como lo sabes.  
  
Shaila: el agua me lo dijo, lo pude ver claramente.  
  
Sakura: no puede ser  
  
Shaila: pues créelo, hagamos lo que hagamos será el mismo final.  
  
Sakura: y por eso vamos a dejar que muera? (sus ojos se humedecieron) si no lo intentamos, si no tratamos de que las cosas no se repitan entonces solo la dejaremos morir?... no entiendes que nuestro mundo puede desaparece, eres una egoísta!! Dijo desesperada.  
  
Shaila: la egoísta eres tú. Al pedirme que renuncie a todo por salvar a alguien que esta destinada a morir.  
  
Sakura: ella lo haría por nosotras, lo haría por el y por nuestro planeta, por que no lo entiendes.  
  
Shaila: lo siento pero no lo haré, se que ustedes se las arreglaran solas, confió en que lo harán sin mi, también confió en las deidades.  
  
Sakura: si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo, pero que quede en tu conciencia que no hiciste nada por salvar este planeta que es tuyo y es parte de ti. Si ella muere por tu culpa yo... (Pero no le dice anda y se va de la cafetería)  
  
Shaila: (lo siento Sakura, pero todo será en vano, no importa que yo este con ustedes, todo será igual que la ultima ves) Gea... perdóname, pero debo cumplir la promesa que te hice (dijo mientras miraba su taza de te con un semblante triste)  
  
Gea: por favor..., por favor no se separen en estos momentos, las necesito unidas, por favor confíen en mi, en las deidades, confíen en ustedes por favor, se los suplico (dijo mientras un para de lagrimas salían por sus ojos)  
  
Shaila: (mientras observaba su te algo la sobresalto, lo que hizo que se parara inmediatamente de su asiento, y voltear hacia donde se había ido Sakura) acaso, podrá ser... que es lo que debo hacer...  
  
En Tokio...  
  
Xiao: por que lo hiciste Aqua? Ahora que haremos, los elementos estamos separados, el futuro de la tierra esta en juego, su presente es confuso, que es lo que debemos hacer? Gea perdónanos, te hemos fallado... (Maldición, golpea un árbol....) Hayyy mi mano!!! Me lastime!!!! (Pone cara de perrito lastimado)  
  
Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Juuban  
  
Profesora: refiriéndonos al siglo XIX....  
  
Kaori: (que aburrido... y con el sueño que tengo... por que no se calla y todos felices ~_~)  
  
Seiya: (que en el siglo que? de que? o_o)  
  
Profesora: Srta. Cromwell ya que esta muy interesada en la clase me puede decir de que estamos hablando.  
  
Kaori: (es a mi?) ahh si...en el siglos XIX fue cuando inicio el movimiento revolucionario denominado renacentista, que fue la herencia del pensamiento humanista del siglo XVIII .  
  
Seiya: (y como lo sabe? Si yo no entendí nada y ella se estaba durmiendo)  
  
Profesora: si ya veo... bueno como les decía los ideales de esta revolución literaria fueron....  
  
Al terminar la clase. Kaori se encontraba recostada en el mesa banco con una cara que decía: No me molesten quiero dormir! Y al modo no le hicieron caso.  
  
Seiya: (llega y le da un golpecito en la cabeza a Kaori) oye enana me sorprendiste como pudiste responderle a la maestra si estabas casi dormida.  
  
Kaori: ~_~ ahh...  
  
Seiya: oye que te pasa?  
  
Kaori: (que no ves estas ciego necesito ser mas obvia?!?!) tengo sueño ~_~  
  
Seiya: pero no me contestaste a lo que te pregunte.  
  
Kaori: ahh bueno, no se.  
  
Seiya: pero como que no lo sabes si pudiste contestar.  
  
Kaori: supongo que fue suerte ~_~ tengo sueño!!!!  
  
Seiya: suerte?? De verdad eres rara.  
  
Kaori: si.... y mucho, oye no tienes una almohada?  
  
Seiya: acaso me ves con una? Y si fuera así para que la querría?  
  
Kaori: pues por si yo tenía sueño y me la prestaras.  
  
Seiya: jamás se me habría ocurrido eso (dijo indirectamente)  
  
Kaori: Seiya... (lo mira casi, casi durmiéndose)  
  
Seiya: oye valla que traes una cara... por que no te la cambias?  
  
Kaori: es la única que tengo, oye... Seiya yo te quiero mucho y si me pidieras algo lo haría por ti.  
  
Seiya: (se puso rojito) que?!?!  
  
Kaori: no grites, oye... (se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a el)  
  
Seiya: (algo nervioso y sonrojado) Ka... Ka... Kaori te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: (se acerca mas a el y se recarga en su pecho) pues no mucho, pero ese no es el punto.  
  
Seiya: ahh no!?! y cual es?  
  
Kaori: oye... podrías hacer mi tarea de mañana, es poca si?  
  
Seiya: tu... tu... tu tarea?!  
  
Kaori: Si mi tarea, que mas podrías hacer?  
  
Seiya: este no nada (dio nervioso) u_u , pero por que no la haces tu?  
  
Kaori: es que estoy muy cansada y no he dormido muy bien desde el Sábado y no tengo cabeza para nada, y como tu eres muy lindo me ayudaras verdad? (pone carita de perrito)  
  
Seiya: bueno yo... (me viste cara de que no tengo vida?)  
  
Kaori: ándale si? Y te quiero más que ayer es decir un .00000000001 más  
  
Seiya: (no me quieras tanto ¬_¬) es que no se.  
  
Kaori: (pone carita de perrito moribundo) por favor si?!!?!  
  
Seiya: (quien se le puede negar a esa carrita, se pone rojo) esta bien y que es?  
  
Kaori: Gracias ^o^, casi no es nada (saca sus libros, como 4)  
  
Seiya: casi nada?!?!?ô_O  
  
Kaori: se te hace mucho?? Es como la cuarta parte de lo que yo hago al día.  
  
Seiya: Si!! Pero tú eres Kaori!!! Yo soy Seiya!, pero esta bien, solo que no le digas a nadie que te ayude arruinaría mi reputación.  
  
Kaori: (cual?) Que la mía no quedaría arruinada?  
  
Seiya: mmm.... Tienes?  
  
Kaori: (Seiya!! ò_ó) no enfades tanto.  
  
Seiya: jajaja perdón la costumbre :P  
  
Kaori: ahora resulta.  
  
Seiya: si pero ya quita esa cara de zombi que traes.  
  
Taiki: hola que hacen.  
  
Seiya: no mucho.  
  
Taiki: kaori pero que cara traes.  
  
Kaori: si tu también te ves muy bien hoy Taiki. ~_~  
  
Taiki: jaja perdón pero es que te ves muy mal  
  
Kaori: si gracias ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: lo que pasa es que la enanita no ha dormido muy bien que digamos.  
  
Yaten: quien no ha dormido bien?  
  
Seiya: tu princesita.  
  
Yaten: ahh si cual?  
  
Taiki: Seiya se refería a kaori.  
  
Yaten: pero Kaori y esa cara.  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ si ya dejen de verme y mejor consiéntanme (cara de perrito maltratado)  
  
Seiya: ya oíste Yaten consiéntela.  
  
Kaori: mejor consiénteme tu Seiya ya que eres bueno para decir eso.  
  
Seiya: (mas rojo que un tomate) yo!? Y por que yo?  
  
Yaten: por que tu eres el de la idea.  
  
Seiya: la de la idea fue ella.  
  
Taiki: eso es lo que pasa cuando estas enfadando Seiya.  
  
Kaori: si no quieres no me consientas, quedar en tu conciencia.  
  
Seiya: hay no seas simple (la abraza y le soba la cabeza)  
  
Kaori: pero si no soy perro, me despeinas!!  
  
Seiya: perdón jaja es que tienes toda la carita.  
  
Taiki: creo que mejor los dejamos solos.  
  
Yaten: si el ambiente esta muy meloso (dijo celoso)  
  
Seiya y Kaori se quedaron perplejos por el comentario de Taiki y Yaten y los dos estaban sonrojados.  
  
Seiya: no exageren, si primero me maltratan por que la trato mal y cuándo la trato bien salen con esas cosas.  
  
Yaten: solo decimos lo que vemos.  
  
Seiya: ya Yaten no te enojes.  
  
Taiki: si tómalo con calma.  
  
Yaten: yo no me enojo ni se de que hablan mejor me voy  
  
Seiya: pero por que se pone así  
  
Taiki: tú ya sabes, pero luego se le pasa.  
  
Kaori: (ok, que fue lo que paso?? No entendí nada o_o)  
  
Urien: oye tu!  
  
Kaori: es ami?  
  
Urien: pues si o conoces a otra tu?  
  
Kaori: pues a muchas. (Seré la tu afortunada??) que? necesita algo.  
  
Urien: tu y yo a la salida juntos... (se va)  
  
Kaori: ô_o  
  
Seiya: y el que quería.  
  
Kaori: el y yo a la salida juntos.  
  
Taiki: vaya tienes una cita con el.  
  
Kaori: no lo creo, el no me digiere que digamos.  
  
Seiya: yo tampoco.  
  
Kaori: pero tu me quieres mas que el.  
  
Seiya: y como estas tan segura?  
  
Kaori: por que lo veo en tus ojos, tarado.  
  
Taiki: si tienes razón seiya se hace pero te quiere.  
  
Seiya: (sonrojado) claro que no.  
  
Kaori: no te resistas yo se que si ;)  
  
Taiki: jaja bueno nos vemos luego tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Seiya: si bueno yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Bye  
  
Kaori: si adiós. Oye mi tarea no se te olvide.  
  
Seiya: claro que no enana. (Pero que me pasa con Kaori?)  
  
En la salida. Kaori iba saliendo para dirigirse hacia su carro cuando vio a alguien que la esperaba ahí.  
  
Urien: pensé que no llegarías ya nos vamos?  
  
Kaori: O_O a donde?  
  
Urien: Thomas me pidió que te llevara a un lugar así que vamonos.  
  
Kaori (pero que manera de decir las cosas) ò-ó si cuando quieras (dijo molesta)  
  
Urien: pues ya.  
  
Kaori: (no le hagas caso, solo ignóralo) pues súbete. Y a donde vamos.  
  
Urien: a tu casa  
  
Kaori: a mi casa?  
  
Urien: si que no oíste?  
  
Kaori: uyyy perdón!!!!  
  
Cuando llegaron al departamento de Kaori Thomas los estaba esperando afuera.  
  
Thomas: oigan por que tardaron tanto? Pensé que nunca llegarían.  
  
Urien: tu consentida iba muy lento.  
  
Kaori: (que insoportable!!)  
  
Thomas: jaja enserio: mensita?  
  
Kaori: no se.  
  
Thomas: jaja pero no te enojes, bueno a lo que veníamos vamos a comer y al cine así que ve y cámbiate  
  
Kaori: a comer ^o^???  
  
Thomas: si a donde tu quieras.  
  
Kaori: y que película vamos a ver?  
  
Urien: desafortunadamente la que tu quieras.  
  
Kaori: hay gracias ¬_¬  
  
Kaori subió a cambiarse y poco después los tres se fueron a comer comida china y a ver la película Mejores grandes amigas. Que no le pareció muy buena idea a Urien pero se aguanto.  
  
En el dep. De los Three Lights...  
  
Taiki: oye Seiya que haces?  
  
Seiya: nada importante.  
  
Yaten: ahh no y por que tienes tu los libros de Kaori?  
  
Seiya: por anda que te incumba Yaten. Que estas celoso?  
  
Yaten: claro que no (dice enojado)  
  
Taiki: cálmate Yaten, son solo libros.  
  
Seiya: si solo libros, no es ella.  
  
Yaten: si como sea.  
  
Taiki: y por que los tienes tú.  
  
Seiya: es que le estoy haciendo un favor.  
  
Taiki: ahh si y que favor?  
  
Seiya: no seas tan chismoso Taiki.  
  
Taiki: bueno, bueno perdón.  
  
Seiya: oye a donde fue Yaten  
  
Taiki: no se a lo mejor fue a sentarse para tratar de no enojarse.  
  
Seiya: pero por que se pone así Kaori y yo nada mas somos amigos.  
  
Taiki: pues no es lo que parece además ya te sabes el rollo.  
  
Seiya: que no parece que?? Bueno no importa pero el sabe que nada que ver ella y yo (o a lo mejor si, pero no puede ser)  
  
Taiki: bueno mejor sigue con eso, luego nos vemos.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Seiya: aquí tienes.  
  
Kaori: muchas gracias Seiya ^o^ i owe you one.  
  
Seiya: no te preocupes, lo único que me debes fue el fusilamiento que me dio Yaten.  
  
Kaori: de que hablas.  
  
Seiya: no de nada (al parecer ni se lo imagina)  
  
Kaori: okay!!  
  
Seiya: por cierto ya te ves mejor pudiste descansar?  
  
Kaori: pues si algo por el estilo.  
  
Seiya: a que te refieres?  
  
Kaori: aja jajá es que Thomas me invito a comer y al cine ^o^  
  
Seiya: pero que no te habías ido con urien?  
  
Kaori: si bueno fuimos los tres.  
  
Seiya: y no me invitaste, pero bien que me dejaste haciendo tu tarea. u_u  
  
Kaori: no te pongas así, yo no lo sabia, pero cuando quieras vamos al cine ok! Pero tú pagas.  
  
Seiya: lo bueno es que tú me invitaste. ¬_¬  
  
Kaori: si, así son las cosas, tontito. :P  
  
Seiya: definitivamente rara.  
  
Kaori: hay ya no te traumes con eso  
  
Seiya: quien se esta traumando?  
  
Kaori: ya cállate que entro el maestro.  
  
Seiya: ahora me callas.  
  
Kaori: si ya no sufras.  
  
Seiya: (por que me comporto así contigo? Por que cundo estoy cerca de ti cambio mi forma de ser? Que es lo que tienes que me llama tanto la atención?) tal vez no sea nada.  
  
Kaori: shhhh no hables Seiya.  
  
Seiya: (pero por que no...) (se queda viendo a Kaori)  
  
En el Aeropuerto de Tokio...  
  
Sakura: (habla por teléfono) Xiao?? Soy Sakura acabo de llegar nos vemos en una hora en el departamento. Adiós. (Cuelga) ahora que haremos? (semblante de preocupación)  
  
Xiao: es hora de tomar desiciones importantes... (snif, snif a que huele?) hay no!!!! mi arroz se esta quemando!!!!!!!!! Bomberos!!!! Mi arroz...... se quemo u_u. ahora que voy a comer? .... Pizza!!!! ^o^  
  
Shadi: un nuevo eclipse nacerá, el primer ritual... la segunda estrella obscura de nuestra familia.  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
HOLA, HOLA, HOLA JAJAJA BUENO YA TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO OJALA LES JUSTEN SI TIENEN UNA QUEJA AMENAZA O OPINIÓN NO DUDEN EN DEJAR REVIEWS Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO MI FIC ME LUREO JAJAJA  
  
BY, BY  
  
At: NAMY 


	10. Equinoxio

Equinoxio  
  
En un lugar no definido....  
  
Eclipse: La sangre del inocente, da vida al perverso, la sangre del bondadoso, da vida al malvado, la sangre del honesto da vida al mentiroso, la sangre de la vida, da origen a la muerte misma!! Que venga ya el segundo amanecer obscuro!!!!  
  
En la preparatoria Juuban....  
  
Kaori: (tengo mucha hambre.... Y no traje nada para comer... ~_~) ehh?? Ahí esta Urien que le pasara?  
  
Urien: Equinoxio....  
  
Kaori: hey!! Urien que haces?  
  
Urien: quítate (le empuja)  
  
Kaori: oye pero que te pasa esta bien que me odies pero no es para tanto....  
  
Urien: que? tu que haces aquí? Por que me dices eso?  
  
Kaori: ô_O que no te acuerdas?  
  
Urien: otra vez....  
  
Kaori: otra vez que? Urien te sientes bien?  
  
Urien: yo, perdón si te dije algo malo.  
  
Kaori: no, no te preocupes, solo fue un empujoncito, peor aquí no paso nada. Pero en serio estas bien? Por que te veías mal.  
  
Urien: si, estoy bien, y gracias por preocuparte... (que me esta pasando?)  
  
Kaori: de nada... (No le creo seguro si le paso algo, que será?)  
  
Urien: Kaori....  
  
Kaori: si?  
  
Urien: no seas tan curiosa quieres.  
  
Kaori: (pero que le pasa) Urien estas amargado!!!!! Come algo dulce. (le saca la lengua)  
  
Yaten: que haces preciosa?  
  
Kaori: ah? Hola Yaten no te vi ^o^  
  
Yaten: si me di cuenta, pero por que le gritabas a Urien?  
  
Kaori: es que es un amargado de lo peor.  
  
Yaten: no puede ser tanto.  
  
Kaori: créeme es peor que Seiya, y no tiene sentido del humor ni nada parece un limón.  
  
Yaten: al parecer piensas mucho en Seiya.  
  
Kaori: no, para nada pero es que es casi igual de insoportable que el.  
  
Yaten: ya veo... (dijo seriamente)  
  
Kaori: oye pero que te pasa? Por que tan serio?  
  
Yaten: no por nada.  
  
Kaori: hace mucho que no hablamos ni salimos, extraño eso.  
  
Yaten: si yo también.  
  
Kaori: oye que te pares si salimos, tu y yo solitos?  
  
Yaten: si tu quieres si.  
  
Kaori: claro que quiero ^o^  
  
Yaten: y cuando quieres salir?  
  
Kaori: que te párese saliendo de la escuela?  
  
Yaten: si esta bien.  
  
Kaori: no tienes cosas que hacer verdad?  
  
Yaten: tu estas primero.  
  
Kaori: (sonrojada) ahh si? Y quien esta en segundo?  
  
Yaten: tu.  
  
Kaori: ahh y el tercero?  
  
Yaten: tu.  
  
Kaori: y tus cosas que tienes que hacer en que lugar quedan?  
  
Yaten: hasta el ultimo.  
  
Kaori: hay ya no soy muy importante.  
  
Yaten: para mi si.  
  
Kaori: (nerviosa y roja como un tomate) hay ya jajaja mejor hablemos de otra cosa jajaja ^o^  
  
Yaten: como quieras  
  
Kaori: (que esta pasando aquí?!?!?! Ô_o) si, Estemm y que has hecho?  
  
Yaten: un poco de esto y de aquello.  
  
Kaori: ahhhh secretos.... Que me ocultas? Ô_ô  
  
Yaten: jajaja nada, yo no te oculto nada Kaori.  
  
Kaori: mmm.... ô_O de acuerdo te creo.  
  
Yaten: y a donde quieres ir?  
  
Kaori: Quero ir por comida Italiana!!!!  
  
Yaten: Italiana?  
  
Kaori: si es mi favorita!!!!... mmmm ^o^  
  
Yaten: ya veo.  
  
El día pasó algo lento y saliendo de la escuela Kaori y Yaten se fueron juntos.  
  
En el departamento de Sakura...  
  
Xiao: mmm que rico pizza de peperoni ^o^.....  
  
Momentos después se abre la puerta del departamento, era Sakura....  
  
Sakura: Xiao estas aquí?  
  
Xiao: (con la pizza en la boca) Si!!  
  
Sakura: Xiao tenemos problemas.  
  
Xiao: si lo se.  
  
Sakura: al parecer Aqua no esta de acuerdo en ayudarnos.  
  
Xiao: hay pero que le pasa, ella no era así.  
  
Sakura: lo se, pero si la hubieras visto, su manera de comportarse era diferente. Me dijo que...  
  
Xiao: que? que te dijo?  
  
Sakura: que no importa que hagamos, ella morirá  
  
Xiao: pero como puede decir eso? Que no le dijiste que debemos intentarlo?  
  
Sakura: hice todo lo posible, por convencerla, pero su actitud fue indiferente.  
  
Xiao: que acaso olvido nuestra promesa?  
  
Sakura: no, no la olvido... lo que no entiendo es por que no hizo nada al ella saber todo.  
  
Xiao: que?? Ella ya lo sabia?  
  
Sakura: si al parecer siempre lo supo.  
  
Xiao: seguramente pudo verlo.  
  
Sakura: si, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero por que esta haciendo esto.  
  
Xiao: ella siempre fue la primera en preocuparse por Gea... por que la esta traicionando de esta manera?  
  
Sakura: no lo se  
  
Xiao: maldición!! (Golpea la mesa)  
  
Sakura: debemos hacer algo inmediatamente, ahora que no contamos con Aqua debemos hablar con la primera deidad.  
  
Xiao: si estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo ya he hablado con el, al parecer el también recuerda todo, pero no como lo esperábamos, hay cosas que no son claras de su pasado.  
  
Sakura: debemos reunirnos y explicarle todo con detenimiento y después de que el lo sepa hablaremos con la ultima deidad.  
  
Xiao: si al parecer no fue como lo planeamos.  
  
Sakura: maldita sea esto no debería de pasar.  
  
Xiao: ya, no podemos hacer otra cosa más que adelantar los planes.  
  
Sakura: si eso creo, ahora que Shadi ha aparecido, seguramente muy pronto aparcera otro miembro de la familia eclipse  
  
Xiao: si, pero Shadi no ha recuperado todo su poder.  
  
Sakura: debemos aprovechar eso, y tratar de eliminarlos, para que nunca se reúnan y evitar todo.  
  
Xiao y Sakura se quedan sentadas, con las manos juntas; muy serias, tratando de pensar que es lo que pasara. Mientras tanto en otro lugar....  
  
Yaten: oye Kaori, no comas tanto te vas a poner chonchita.  
  
Kaori: hay no importa, gordita me veo mas bonita.  
  
Yaten: si pero no es para tanto.  
  
Kaori: tu crees? Pero la comida es lo mejor que se pudo haber inventado, y de eso a que nadie se la coma me la como yo.  
  
Yaten: eso si.  
  
Kaori: además me falta el postre. ^o^  
  
Yaten: todavía tienes espacio para el postre?  
  
Kaori: si le estoy guardando un huequito, a los pasteles y al flan!!! ^o^  
  
Yaten: segura que en un huequito te cabra todo eso.  
  
Kaori: hasta me sobra.  
  
Yaten: si que eres una tragona.  
  
Tiempo después....  
  
Kaori: ya termine! ^o^  
  
Yaten: pues ya vamonos.  
  
Kaori: Sipi!!!  
  
Mientras iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad el cielo empezó a oscurecer repentinamente.  
  
Yaten: que raro, es muy temprano para que oscurezca y el cielo no esta nublado.  
  
Kaori: al parecer es otro eclipse. Es el segundo en este mes.  
  
Yaten: si, pero no estaban programados.  
  
Kaori: oye vamos al parque si?  
  
Yaten: si vamos.  
  
En el departamento de Sakura...  
  
Xiao: que esta pasando, el Sol ha desaparecido.  
  
Sakura: no puede ser!! Es otro eclipse!!  
  
Xiao: que nos e cansan de aparecer en el día???  
  
Sakura: Xiao, ellos no avisan solo aparecen cuando tienen que hacerlo.  
  
Xiao: pues que falta de respeto hacia las personas.  
  
Sakura: vamos Xiao, debemos detenerlo, o debilitarlo de alguna manera.  
  
Xiao: seguramente Shadi estará ahí.  
  
Las dos salen corriendo del departamento en busca del segundo eclipse.  
  
El cielo estaba más negro que nunca, un resplandor azul rodeaba al Sol....  
  
Shadi: (sonriendo) es ahora.....  
  
Un joven vestido de negro aparece en el parque, y un resplandor azul lo rodea.  
  
Shadi: Equinoccio....  
  
Equinoxio: Shadi.... Pensé que serias la ultima que vería el momento que reviviera  
  
Shadi: (sigue sonriendo)  
  
Equinoxio: Cuantos han renacido???  
  
Shadi: solo tu y yo.  
  
Equinoxio: Que hay de los elementos???  
  
Shadi: Ya están vivos, pero las deidades siguen dormidas aun.  
  
Equinoxio: En cualquier momento van a recusitar......  
  
Shadi: y bien piensas quedar te ahí parado?  
  
Equinoccio: (se le acerca y la ahorca) vuelves a hablarme en ese tono.....  
  
Shadi: hazlo si tanto quieres, pero sabes que sin uno de nosotros no logras nada....  
  
Equinoxio: ...............(la suelta)  
  
Segundos después dos chicas vestidas con una capa blanca y vestido rojo y verde, cargando una espada cada una de ellas, con incrustaciones de piedras del color de su vestido aparecieron, atrás de ellos.  
  
Fuego: así que ya aparecieron ustedes dos  
  
Equinoxio: yo conozco esa voz  
  
Viento: Nos vemos otra vez Shadi  
  
Shadi: Jajaja mira quienes vienen ahí.....  
  
Equinoxio: Que las trae hasta acá?(les pregunta sonriendo)  
  
Fuego: no seas tonto Equinoxio, tu eres el que no debería estar aquí.  
  
Equinoxio: Y harás algo para cambiarlo  
  
Viento: Ustedes no perteneces a aquí!!!  
  
Shadi: Una vez fuimos hijos de la misma madre....  
  
Fuego: si pero decidieron dejar de serlo.  
  
Equinoxio: jajajajajajaja  
  
Viento: y tu de que te ríes?, si estas a punto de ser derrotado.  
  
Equinoxio: Cuéntense a ustedes, y verán porque.....  
  
Shadi: Que no se supone que ya estarían reunidos?  
  
Viento: cállate, estamos igual dos y dos, así que peleen. (Levanta su espada apuntando a Shadi)  
  
Shadi: si eso quieres prepárate.  
  
Fuego: Espera!!!!  
  
Viento: no te preocupes, solo jugare un poco con ella, al fin y al cabo su poder es muy bajo.  
  
Shadi: cállate! No estés tan segura... (ataca a Viento) Dark Fragance!!!  
  
Viento: (la esquiva) eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Gala radiante!!! (Shadi cae al piso)  
  
Equinoxio: Miedo acaso fuego??  
  
Fuego: No vea que te muevas o si??  
  
Equinoxio: podrás contra mi?  
  
Fuego: no lo dudes, imbecil.  
  
Equinoxio: Vaya veo que no te enseñe modales la ultima vez cierto?  
  
Fuego: lo siento pero es la forma en que se le habla apersonas como tu.  
  
Equinoxio: Jajajajjaajajaa. Shadi ven y mata a estas dos insolentes.  
  
Fuego: y por que no lo haces tu!?  
  
Equinoxio: yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
Shadi: Rot Wind!!! (Ataca a Fuego y ella es derribada)  
  
Viento: Fuego!!!!  
  
Fuego: si no te preocupes.... Nota escarlata!! (Pero Shadi la esquiva)  
  
Shadi: eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?  
  
Fuego: no, no es todo ilusa (vuelve a usar su poder contra Shadi)  
  
Viento: Gala radiante!!!  
  
Shadi: (detiene los ataques) vamos esfuércense mas, me dan pena jajajajajaja  
  
Mientras Shadi peleaba contra Fuego y Viento, Equinoxio se dirigía al centro del Parque. Cuando esta ahí empieza a pronunciar palabras en latín, era una especie de ritual.  
  
Mamoru: (se cae un vaso con agua) maldición!! Que esta pasándome? Ahhhhrrr! Este dolor, es idéntico al que sentí... ahhhhhrrr  
  
Kaori: Yaten.... (cae al piso)  
  
Yaten: Kaori!! Que te pasa?!?!  
  
Kaori: me siento mal  
  
Yaten: (que fue eso? Otra estrella oscura, que demonios esta pasando?) ven, déjame ayudarte.  
  
Kaori: Yaten me duele mucho, no puedo respirar bien!! (Dijo mientras trataba de respirar)  
  
Yaten: cálmate, ya pasara.  
  
Kaori: Yaten de verdad duele mucho. (Por que me siento así?)  
  
Yaten: no te preocupes aquí estoy. (Abraza a Kaori que aun se encontraba en el piso)  
  
Kaori: (por que no puedo respirar?, es como si algo no me dejara hacerlo)  
  
Fuego: Viento donde esta equinoxio?  
  
Viento: no se.  
  
Fuego: maldición se fue.  
  
Shadi: jajajaja si así es, pero no se preocupen muy pronto sabrán donde esta jajajajaja  
  
Fuego: que??  
  
Shadi: el primer ritual esta a punto de comenzar, y no podrán evitarlo.  
  
Viento: no es posible.  
  
Shadi: oh si lo es.  
  
Fuego: maldita sea Viento no la dejes ir, yo buscare a Equinoxio y tratare de impedir el ritual.  
  
Shadi: jajaja es muy tarde Fuego ya comenzó, y una ves comenzado, no puedes detenerlo.  
  
Viento: cállate estupida Viento de Jade!! (Pero Shadi desaprecio) maldición se fue.  
  
Fuego: Rápido hay que encontrarlo  
  
Las dos corrieron en busca de Equinoxio.  
  
Shadi: jajaja ilusas, no lo encontraran y si lo hacen el ritual ya habrá empezado, y nuevamente la sangre cubrirá el sol jajajajajaja  
  
Mamoru: algo esta pasando, puedo sentirlo, la tierra esta sufriendo cambios. Ahhhh, que debo hacer... ahhhh, este dolor no me deja....  
  
En el departamento de los Three Lights...  
  
Taiki: sentiste eso Seiya?  
  
Seiya: si otra des esas estrellas oscuras a nacido.  
  
Taiki: que es lo que esta pasando?  
  
Seiya: no lo se pero no es nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro.  
  
Equinoxio: La sangre con sangre se paga, la vida con la vida se renueva, el alma, con otra alma regresa, la carne brota de las cenizas, el mal sale de la agonía del inocente, y el perverso surge de entre las cenizas!!!!  
  
Shadi: aquí esta una victima.  
  
Equinoxio: perfecto ahora solo...  
  
Fuego: no te atrevas Equinoxio  
  
Equinoxio: Observa, esto será muy estimulante  
  
Fuego: (se abalanza hacia equinoxio con su espada, pero este crea un campo de energía que la derriba tirándola al suelo)  
  
Viento: fuego estas bien, (la ayuda a incorporarse.)  
  
Fuego: maldición...  
  
El ritual estaba a punto de terminarse, la victima seria sacrificada y el sol se cubriría de sangre una vez más. Fuego y Viento no podían hacer nada para impedirlo, era inevitable la muerte de ese ser, ni siquiera los tres elementos juntos podrían hacerlo. Necesitaban a las deidades...  
  
En el parque, Yaten seguía abrazando a Kaori quien se aferraba a el por el dolor que sentía, cada minuto que pasaba Kaori sentía como su corazón se hacia pedazos, era un sentimiento indescriptible el que sentía en ese momento.  
  
Yaten: (que es lo que te sucede Kaori?)  
  
Kaori: (por que? por que me siento tan triste, por que siento una gran incertidumbre y nostalgia en mi corazón? Por que?)  
  
Mamoru: necesito encontrarlas, ellas me dirán todo? Necesito que me expliquen lo que esta sucediendo en este momento ahhhhrrr  
  
Eclipse: un atardecer lleno de sangre... muerte, el día acabara con muerte y sangre.  
  
Gea: Por que?, por que hacen eso? Que les hicieron las personas de este planeta? por que tienen que morir para que sus planes se realicen? Ya no quiero, no quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir, no quiero, por favor, no lo hagan, se los suplico no lo hagan... no nos lastimen de esta manera, no lo hagan....  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
GRACIAS MI PACHEKITO JAJAJA MI EDITOR DE LUJO. SIN TI LOS DIALOGOS E LOS VILLANOS NO SERIAN LO MISMO TE QUIERO UN CHINGO.  
  
PORFIS SÍGANME APOYANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS  
  
NAMY 


	11. El Ritual de Lustre Negro

El Ritual de Lustre Negro  
  
Fuego: No hay nada que hacer........  
  
Viento: la víctima morirá, no importa lo que hagamos, no es justo (digo enojada)  
  
Equinoxio: Shadi! Hazlo ahora.  
  
Shadi: Si. (Toma una daga y se dirige hacia la victima, corta sus muñecas, y lo observa desangrarse)  
  
El joven no estaba conciente en ese momento ya que lo habían drogado antes, sin embargo, el dolor de las cortadas lo hizo cobrar un poco de conciencia, trato de cubrir sus muñecas, pero Shadi lo golpeo y este callo desmayado. El pasto, lentamente tomo un color vino. La victima estaba muerta.  
  
Shadi: al parecer ya esta muerto.  
  
Equinoxio: es hora... (Empieza a hablar en latín; estaba invocando a un espíritu maligno para que ocupara el cuerpo de la victima muerta)  
  
Yaten: Kaori estas bien? Kaori? (pero Kaori se encontraba inconsciente, Yaten noto que en una de sus muñecas tenia sangre, y cuando la observo detenidamente, vio que tenia unos puntos de sangre en ella.) pero que es esto? Como se lo hizo? (cargo a kaori y se la llevo)  
  
Mamoru: (en su departamento) (mamoru estaba tosiendo mucho, y en una de esas tosió un poco de sangre) pero como? por que estoy tosiendo sangre? Ahh mi pecho...  
  
El cielo se torno rojo sangre, y el Sol se cubrió de un color rojo profundo lentamente.  
  
Viento: malditos, como pudieron!!!! Gala radiante!!  
  
Equinoxio: no estorbes.... (Detiene su ataque y lo regresa a viento)  
  
Viento: (es lanzada contra un árbol con su propio ataque) ahhhh!!!!....  
  
Fuego: (ayuda a pararse a Viento) Espera, el demonio aparecerá en un momento, concéntrate mejor en averiguar como lo destruiremos....  
  
Vento: (estaba un poco herida) pero que no ves?! Si lo detenemos ahora no tendrá tiempo de aparecer.  
  
Fuego: te digo que esperes! (Si tan solo estuviera Aqua con nosotras)  
  
Viento: (no dice nada pero se puede notar la frustración en sus ojos)  
  
Equinoxio: Vamos despierta Mefist, caballero del lustre negro!!!!!  
  
Shadi: jajajajaja muy tarde, ya se acabo todo para ustedes, su tierra ya esta manchada!!  
  
El cuerpo del joven que había sido sacrificado, comenzaba a cambiar, empiezan a salirles una sustancia obscura que lo cubre para formar una armadura negra púrpura, con adornos plateados, y en el rostro, se veían solamente los ojos amatistas brillar de entre la oscuridad de un casco.....  
  
Equinoxio: Mefist mancha este planeta con sangre!!!  
  
Eclipse: la sangre, su olor me gusta, la belleza del sol cubierto de ella es fascinante.  
  
Fuego: Viento, prepárate.  
  
Los dos elementos cerraron sus ojos, se concentraban para poder manipular por completo sus elementos se encontraban espalda con espalda. El viento empezaba a ser frió y los árboles se azotaban. Así mismo una lluvia de fuego comenzaba a caer, las gotas eran de un rojo intenso que comenzaba a quemar lo que tocaban. Los dos elementos se fusionaron, y el aire ahora era caliente que podías quemarte en el.  
  
Shadi: pero que están haciendo?!?! No lograran anda estupidas Rot Wind!!! (pero su ataque no les hizo nada)  
  
Equinoxio: es mejor que te vayas Shadi si no quieres morir en este momento.  
  
Shadi: de que estas hablando?  
  
Equinoxio: tu poder no se compara con el de ellas dos juntas, vete! Es una orden!!!  
  
Shadi: malditas... (Desaparece en el aire)  
  
En el departamento de los Three Lights...  
  
Seiya: que es lo que esta pasando en el planeta. Puedo sentir como una gran energía blanca y oscura se esta acumulando en un mismo punto.  
  
Taiki: es verdad, esta situación es muy misteriosa, debemos investigar. (se abre la puerta)  
  
Yaten: chicos ayúdenme!  
  
Seiya: Yaten!! Por que traes a Kaori que le paso?  
  
Yaten: no se estábamos caminando cuando perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Taiki: Yaten tu ropa tiene sangre!  
  
Seiya: es Kaori, ella esta sangrando, pero por que?  
  
Yaten: no lo se! Te digo que ella estaba bien y cuando me di cuenta ya tenia esas heridas.  
  
Taiki: Seiya ve por unas vendas y un poco de alcohol.  
  
Yaten: fue muy raro Taiki, al parecer todo tiene que ver con el eclipse y lo que esta pasando.  
  
Taiki: pero como?  
  
Yaten: no lo se pero cuando se puso el eclipse un rato después kaori se desmayo y tenia sangre en sus muñecas.  
  
Seiya: aquí están.  
  
Taiki: Yaten recuéstala en el sofá.  
  
Seiya: al parecer no son graves, pero si perdió algo de sangre, no mucha pero necesitara descansar.  
  
Yaten: si es mejor que se quede aquí en lo que despierta.  
  
Seiya: que significara ese eclipse? (tendrá algo que ver con Kaori?)  
  
Kaori no despertaba, los chicos estaban muy confundidos con lo sucedido, no se explicaban lo que le había sucedido a Kaori. El desmayo y los puntos desangre en su muñeca al parecer tenían algo que ver con el eclipse.  
  
Aqua: un río de sangre.... hay un río de sangre manchando el sol y al planeta....  
  
Equinoxio: Mefist, mátalas!  
  
En ese momento Viento y Fuego abren sus ojos, estos no eran normales, habían cambiado. Sus elementos estaban al máximo. El demonio las ataca, pero una barrera de viento detiene su golpe por un momento, ya que logra traspasarlo. Viento y Sakura logran escapar antes de que el golpe las alcanzara.  
  
Fuego: ahora!!!!!  
  
Viento: Espada de Jade!!  
  
Fuego: Espada escarlata!!!  
  
Las dos se lanzan hacia donde esta el demonio, sus espadas logran hacer contacto, pero no logran un gran resultado, ya que el demonio no siente las heridas, que estas le provocan, ya que al no tener sangre no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente.  
  
Viento: es imposible, no le hicimos ni un rasguño  
  
Fuego: maldición, Viento envuélvelo!  
  
Viento: (cierra sus ojos y extiende sus brazos hacia los lados) Viento de Jade!!!!  
  
El demonio es atrapado en un torbellino verde, pero logra deshacerlo y quedando intacto.  
  
Viento: no puede ser ô_o!!!  
  
Equinoxio: No pueden hacer absolutamente nada, su poder no se compara con el de esta criatura, ahora que dicen, siguen con la esperanza de salvar este patético planeta??  
  
Fuego: no estés tan seguro, puede que no estemos las tres juntas, pero tu demonio tiene un punto débil y lo encontraremos cuente lo que cueste.  
  
Equinoxio: para cuando lo encuentre, ya será demasiado tarde.  
  
Viento: no hables tanto! Podrá que no lo hagamos daño alguno pero estamos atrasando tus planes!  
  
Equinoxio: que?!?  
  
Viento: así es Equinoxio, mientras mas pelemos con tu demonio el no podrá hacer lo que tu quieres que haga, y poco a poco se agotara y podremos derrotarlo!  
  
Fuego: así es!! Saeta de Fuego ataca!!!!!  
  
Fuego y Viento, atacaban sin cesar al demonio, este se distraía por tratar de destruirlas, y no podía cumplir con las órdenes de Equinoxio.  
  
Equinoxio: Asi que eso han decidido( lo dice en tono serio, mientras se eleva en los aires y lanza un ataque) Coraza Amatista!!!!  
  
Viento: (voltea) que?!?! (el ataque la lanza hacia el piso dejándola gravemente herida)  
  
Fuego: Viento!!! (el demonio la golpea cuando ella se distrae, cae en el piso, pero sus heridas no son tan graves como las de Viento)  
  
Viento: maldición...(en lo que trata de levantarse Equinoxio se dirige hacia ella y la toma por el cuello)  
  
Equinoxio: Ya no tiene caso seguir, para que luchar, si ya están acabadas, es demasiado tarde, esta tierra esta manchada, siempre lo ha estado, no tiene caso que se esfuercen les daré mejor una muerte rápida y sin dolor.  
  
Viento: Gea.... (Maldición!!! Fénix, Tierra, resistan!)  
  
Equinoxio: así es Gea esta sufriendo en este momento, y para instante las heridas de este planeta ya se reflejaron en ella y en su estupido hermano (mientras sostenía a Viento por su cuello, la ataca internamente, provocando que viento, casi muera)  
  
Fuego: Viento resiste!!!! (Mefist la ataca) maldición!!! Viento!!! No mueras, Viento, no lo hagas recuerda nuestra promesa!!!!  
  
Equinoxio lanza el cuerpo de viento, al parecer ella ha muerto, ya que no se mueve. Por los ojos de Viento salen lágrimas...  
  
Viento: perdóname Gea, perdóname....  
  
Fuego: Viento!!!!!!! No lo hagas!!! Viento!!!!!  
  
Gea: Dime... que ganas con todo esto, con tanta muerte?? Viento....  
  
Eclipse: mas muerte, mas sangre..... Quiero más muerte  
  
La esperanza estaba desapareciendo, un elemento se estaba apagando, el viento ya no soplaba, no hacia ni calor ni frió. Al parecer el sol no brillaría como antes, y la tierra estaría regada por la sangre. Kaori seguía inconsciente, y Mamoru podía sentir como gritaba el planeta por ayuda. Ahora con un solo elemento defendiendo el planeta, era muy seguro que ya no habría amanecer, la vida de las deidades estaba en peligro...  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
PACHEQUITO NETA QUE ERES UN AMOR, GRACIAS POR AYUDARME.  
  
MARINA GRACIAS A TI TAMBIÉN POR APOYARME, BESOS Y ABRAZOS  
  
NAMY 


	12. Un Rio de Esperanza

Un Río de Esperanza  
  
Equinoxio: De nada sirve gritar, ella ya esta muerta.  
  
Fuego: Viento.... (Mefist la ataca y la derriba)  
  
Equinoxio: Acaso también quieres morir?(sonríe)  
  
Fuego: (no puede ser Viento esta muerte, ahora que haremos, maldición Aqua!!!) Saeta de Fuego (la espada de Fuego comenzó a prenderse fuego, su poder había pasado a la espada. Atada al demonio, esta vez el ataque tuvo un resultado, el demonio estaba herido.)  
  
Equinoxio: (Como puedo hacerle daño??) Mefist, acaba con ella ahora!  
  
El demonio ataca a Fuego, ella logra esquivar algunos de sus ataques, pero varios de ellos ya la habían alcanzado. Fuego estaba muy cansada, había utilizado casi toda su energía, y sin ayuda de Viento, al parecer todo estaba perdido.  
  
Equinoxio: Mírate nada mas, estas desecha, de que sirve que peles, no tienes oportunidad alguna, nunca la tuvieron, te daré la dicha de darte una muerte digna(Mefist al lado de el)  
  
Fuego: (Fuego trata de acercarse a Viento.) Viento.... Dime que no estas muerta....  
  
Equinoxio: Coraza Amatista.... (su ataque se acercaba a Fuego)  
  
Flash back....  
  
Fuego: oye tu darías tu vida por este planeta?  
  
Viento: claro que si, soy parte de el.  
  
Fuego: y no tienen miedo?  
  
Aqua: dime quien no lo tendría, pero debemos cumplir con nuestra misión  
  
Viento: es verdad, quien no lo tendría, pero aun hay esperanza de que el eclipse no cubra por completo al sol, además prometimos cuidar a nuestras deidades.  
  
Fuego: y que pasa si no lo logramos?  
  
Viento: no te preocupes siempre hay esperanza, además ya escuchaste lo que nos dijo Aqua.  
  
Fuego: si, la escuche pero puede equivocarse.  
  
Aqua: puede que si, puede que no, el futuro es incierto.  
  
Viento: Fuego, nosotras tres lo prometimos, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaremos las tres juntas, y lograremos proteger al planeta.  
  
Fuego: Viento, Aqua...  
  
Viento y Aqua: si?  
  
Fuego: si llegamos a morir, y volvemos a nacer, y ellos vuelven a tratar de destruir a nuestro mundo, prométanme que, los detendremos, lo antes posible, y que estaremos las tres juntas.  
  
Aqua: Fuego, vamos no te pongas así, todo estará bien.  
  
Viento: Aqua tiene razón, además que te esta pasando tu no eres así.  
  
Fuego: solo prometamos que volveremos a luchar juntas y que no nos separaremos hasta cumplir nuestro objetivo.  
  
Aqua: Fuego, si volvemos a nacer, y recordamos todo, y por alguna razón no estamos juntas, nos buscaremos esta bien?  
  
Fuego: si.  
  
Viento: prometido?  
  
Fuego y Aqua: prometido.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Fuego: (pero no fue así, Aqua ni siquiera nos quiso ayudar y ahora tu Viento estas muerta) no es justo....(el ataque de Equinoxio, golpea a Fuego, lanzándola por el aire)  
  
Fuego cae al piso, ya no podía moverse, y el demonio se acercaba a ella para matarla...  
  
Fuego: lo siento mucho Gea, no cumplimos con nuestra promesa.... (sus ojos ven hacia el cielo, que aun se encontraba en es e color rojo)  
  
Todo estaba perdido, los dos elementos estaban despareciendo. El demonio a punto de atacar a Fuego, se detiene por que algo empezó a andar mal. Una lluvia empezó a caer del cielo, pero esta era cristalina y pura.  
  
Fuego: (que es esto? Esta lloviendo, pero por que) (voltea donde estaba viento, pero había desparecido)  
  
Equinoxio: que es lo que esta pasando? Que es todo esto. Mefist mátala de una ves (pero el demonio no podía moverse al parecer la lluvia lo había inmovilizado) Mefist te estoy hablando mátala!!  
  
Fuego: tu demonio no puede moverse Equinoxio.  
  
Equinoxio: que? no puede ser. (que es todo esto?)  
  
El sol comenzó a tener un pequeño brillo dorado a su alrededor.  
  
Fuego: que es eso? Que esta pasando? (Fuego trato de levantarse con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia)  
  
Equinoxio: pero por que?!!? por que el Sol esta tratando de brillar de nuevo?  
  
Fuego: a caso todavía hay esperanza?  
  
En un lugar cerca de donde se encontraban Equinoxio, el demonio y Fuego....  
  
Aqua: este no es nuestro futuro Viento, vamos levántate, abre tus ojos. (Aqua toda la frente de Viento, y poco a poco ella abre sus ojos)  
  
Viento: Aqua?!  
  
Aqua: si, soy o, no te preocupes.  
  
Viento: sabía que no nos dejarías solas.  
  
Aqua: vamos, no podemos dejar que el sol sea manchado de nuevo, aun podemos detenerlo, solo usa tu poder una ves mas.  
  
Viento: si, lo haré.  
  
Aqua: vamos, tenemos que ganar esta batalla.  
  
Equinoxio, de la rabia que sentía, comenzó a ataca a Fuego, pero de repente....  
  
Equinoxio: que?! Que es esto?  
  
Fuego: el aire comienza a moverse, con mucha fuerza, y la lluvia es más fuerte  
  
Equinoxio: Que es esto??  
  
Viento: (fuego, concéntrate, usa tus poderes)  
  
Fuego: (Viento?!? Estas viva)  
  
Viento: (Si pero vamos hazlo ahora)  
  
Fuego comenzó a concentrar toda su energía....  
  
Aqua: mira anda más mi querido equinoxio esta aquí.  
  
Equinoxio: Es esto posible, es esta, Aqua!!??  
  
Aqua: ahora, que estamos las tres juntas, dile adiós a tu demonio, y a su maldito eclipse  
  
Equinoxio: Pero......  
  
Aqua: Viento, Fuego, ahora!!!!  
  
Los tres elementos comenzaron a juntar su energía dentro de ellas, su poder podía verse en ellas, ya que emitían una poderosa energía. Unos segundos después, las tres abrieron sus brazos, y la engría de sus cuerpos fue liberada y fue a dar en donde se encontraba el demonio; los tres elementos se habían fusionado formando una sola persona, y un solo poder....  
  
Mistik: Río místico!!!!  
  
De repente un río de colores cubrió al demonio, haciéndolo desparecer, y mientras desaparecía, se llevaba con el la sangre que se encontraba en el suelo, y una lluvia tan suave se llevaba el color rojo del cielo, devolviéndole el tan perfecto azul que tenia.  
  
Equinoxio: Como!!?  
  
Aqua: vete Equinoxio! Ahora estamos las tres juntas y será más difícil que nos destruyas.  
  
Viento: es mejor que te vayas antes de que hagamos lo mismo contigo.  
  
Equinoxio: por esta ves les daré el gusto, pero no será, la última vez que nos veamos, cuando la familia del eclipse este junta otra vez, no tendrán escapatoria y no correrán con la misma suerte. (Equinoxio desparece)  
  
Viento: tiene razón, ahora ellos son solo dos pero cuando estén juntos, no será lo mismo.  
  
Aqua: pero lo intentaremos  
  
Viento: donde esta Fuego?  
  
Aqua: no se no la vi.  
  
Viento: vamos a buscarla no debe estar lejos.  
  
Mientras buscaban a Fuego, el sol recobraba su color original, y volvía a emitir ese resplandor dorado.  
  
Xiao: ahí esta!  
  
Shaila: vamos.  
  
Sakura: (no entiendo, que esta pasando)  
  
Xiao: Sakura!!! Donde estabas por que te fuiste así  
  
Shaila: Sakura yo quería...  
  
Sakura: tu querías que?  
  
Xiao: no vayan a empezar a pelearse, no es el momento.  
  
Sakura: no te metas Xiao. Por que esperaste a hasta el ultimo momento en ayudarnos?  
  
Shaila: no seas así.  
  
Sakura: que no sea como, si tu no querías ayudarnos, querías conservar tu preciosa vida intacta dime que haces aquí?  
  
Shaila: tienes razón, no quería, pero tenía mis razones, pero estoy aquí, por que me di cuenta de que todavía podemos hacer algo.  
  
Sakura: ahh si, si tu misma me dijiste que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos ella moriría  
  
Shaila: si lo dije, pero el futuro es incierto tu lo sabes.  
  
Sakura: pero aun así sabiendo eso decidiste abandonarnos.  
  
Xiao: alto las dos. Es el colmo que se comporten así. Sakura puede que Shaila aya dicho esas cosas, y si yo también estoy enojada, pero esta aquí eso es lo que cuenta, estamos juntas, como lo habíamos prometidos, y es mejor que nos preocupemos por las deidades, que por nuestros problemas personales. No es el momento indicado.  
  
Shaila: Si Sakura, Xiao tiene razón, perdóname, fui egoísta y lo acepto, pero en el momento en que te fuiste, pude ver una pequeña oportunidad, de que no vuelva a suceder lo que una ves paso.  
  
Xiao: Sakura, no podemos enojarnos entre nosotras, tu lo dijiste debemos estar juntas, nos seas tu la primera en separarse.  
  
Sakura: de acuerdo, tiene razón, es mejor estar juntas que separadas, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices y haces Shaila.  
  
Xiao: hay nos seas tan pesada Sakura y mejor ya vamonos que tenemos muchas cosas que planear. Oigan no tienen hambre? jajá yo si,  
  
Sakura: ¬_¬ tú solo piensas en eso.  
  
Shaila: jajaja nunca cambiaras.  
  
En el departamento de Mamoru...  
  
Mamoru: al parecer ya paso, pero no me explico el por que, que demonios esta pasando? Necesito respuestas.  
  
En el departamento de los Three Lights.  
  
Los chicos se encontraban cuidando de Kaori, poco a poco ella fue recobrando el conocimiento.  
  
Taiki: al parecer ya dejo de sangrar.  
  
Seiya: si, miren esta despertando.  
  
Kaori: (poco a poco abre sus ojos) donde... donde estoy?  
  
Yaten: estas en nuestro departamento Kaori.  
  
Kaori: que hago aquí?  
  
Seiya: Yaten te trajo por que te desmayaste.  
  
Taiki: a caso no recuerdas nada?  
  
Kaori: yo... (Que fue lo que paso lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un gran dolor) no se.  
  
Yaten: estábamos caminando cuando perdiste el conocimiento.  
  
Kaori: que tengo en la muñeca por que está vendada?  
  
Yaten: te estaban sangrando.  
  
Kaori: que?? pero como? (dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se quitaba las vendas)  
  
Seiya: no te preocupes no fue nada grave, son solo unos piquetes. No te lo quites enana. (tomo la mano de kaori y volvió a vendarla)  
  
Taiki: al parecer te lastimaste con algo.  
  
Kaori: pero yo no recuerdo nada.  
  
Yaten: tal ves no te diste cuenta, pero ya estas bien verdad?  
  
Kaori: no se, todo fue muy confuso.  
  
Yaten: lo importante es que ya estas bien, pero deberías ir al doctor para que te cheque por si acaso.  
  
Seiya: si es mas yo te acompaño para asegurarme de que vayas.  
  
Kaori: no en verdad no se preocupen no fue nada ya estoy bien.  
  
Yaten: pero Kaori si tu...  
  
Kaori: en serio Yaten yo estoy bien  
  
Yaten: pero....  
  
Kaori: ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya, hasta mañana (kaori se va)  
  
Yaten: nos esta mintiendo. (por que Kaori?)  
  
Seiya: tal ves tenga razón y no sea nada (Kaori, espero que en realidad estés bien)  
  
Taiki: no se preocupen ella estará bien, es una chica muy fuerte.  
  
Yaten: eso espero.  
  
Seiya: Voy acompañarla. (Seiya sale detrás de ella)  
  
Yaten: yo también voy  
  
Taiki: Yaten, deja que vaya Seiya, si van los dos a lo mejor se incomode.  
  
Yaten: pero.... Esta bien  
  
Seiya: oye, Kaori esperame!  
  
Kaori: que haces aquí Seiya?  
  
Seiya: bueno es que no quería dejarte sola.  
  
Kaori: no me iba a pasar nada con ir a mi casa.  
  
Seiya: uno nunca sabe, y mejor no corro los riesgos.  
  
Kaori: me asustas....  
  
Seiya: jaja y por que?  
  
Kaori: por que eres amable conmigo.  
  
Seiya: no es nada del otro mundo, además no quiero que te pasé nada.  
  
Kaori: ah no?  
  
Seiya: no, sino no tendría a quien molestar.  
  
Kaori: si ya me lo imaginaba ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: bueno en realidad....  
  
Kaori: en realidad que?  
  
Seiya: es que, no me gustaría que te pasara algo es todo.  
  
Kaori: hay no me va a pasar anda (dijo nerviosita)  
  
Seiya: Kaori cuídate mucho, no quisiera que el brillo de tu estrella se apagara.  
  
Kaori: mi que?  
  
Seiya: no seas tonta, solo cuídate y si te pasa algo o necesitas de alguien puedes contar conmigo.  
  
Kaori: gracias (dijo extrañada), pero que es el brillo de una estrella?  
  
Seiya: es el resplandor que cada persona tiene en su interior, y refleja el grado de la pureza del corazón de la persona, y el tuyo es uno de los mas bonitos.  
  
Kaori: (ô_o que?) creo que te entendí.  
  
Seiya: un día lo entenderás, pero bueno ya que esta en tu casa me voy.  
  
Kaori: si gracias por acompañarme.  
  
Seiya: si de nada (se va)  
  
Kaori: oye Seiya....  
  
Seiya: si?  
  
Kaori: al parecer no eres tan pesado después de todo.  
  
Seiya: tu tampoco enanita, hasta mañana! (le guiña el ojo)  
  
Kaori: (Seiya.... Que es esto, que siento por ti?)  
  
Equinoxio: esta ves se salvaron pero no volverá a pasar.  
  
Shadi: mira nada mas el mas fuerte de mis hermanitos fue derrotado por unos simples elementos.  
  
Equinoxio: yo que tu no hablaría mas.  
  
Shadi: jajaja, al parecer tu ego quedo herido.  
  
Equinoxio: No tengo porque justificarme contigo.  
  
Shadi: puede ser.  
  
Equinoxio: (La próxima ves no habrá anda que pueda salvarlas, ni a ustedes ni a su planeta)  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
NO TENGO ANDA QUE DECIR JAJA BUENO SI!! YA LO TERMINE POR FIN JAJAJA DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE MI EDITOR NO LO HABÍA LEÍDO Y NECESITABA SER REVISADO JAJA BUENO YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL OTRO CAPITULO. BY BY  
  
NAMY 


	13. Hay Decisiones Que Tomar

Hay decisiones que tomar  
  
En casa de Sakura....  
  
Xiao: donde estará Chop Suey? Hace un momento estaba aquí. Sakura, no has visto a Chop Suey?  
  
Sakura: Chop Suey? Que es eso?  
  
Xiao: es mi ratoncito.  
  
Sakura: llamaste a tu ratón Chop Suey?  
  
Xiao: jaja si es que me encanta el Chop Suey ^o^  
  
Sakura: pues no, no lo he visto.  
  
Xiao: en donde se abra metido?  
  
Unos minutos después....  
  
Shaila: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Que es eso!!!!!  
  
Xiao: que, que te pasa por que gritas?  
  
Shaila: eso!!!!!!  
  
Xiao: Chop Suey!!! ^o^  
  
Shaila: quita eso de mi presencia  
  
Xiao: hay pero si solo es un ratoncito (lo acerca a Shaila)  
  
Shaila: quítalo, no me importa no me gustan los ratones!!!  
  
Xiao: pues no me voy a deshacer de el.  
  
Shaila: pues no lo hagas pero no me lo acerques.  
  
Sakura: Xiao mete a tu ratón en su jaula.  
  
Xiao: pero es que estaba muy solito.  
  
Sakura: para eso es la jaula para que este ahí.  
  
Xiao: esta bien lo meteré a su jaula. (se van con Chop Suey arriba de su cabeza)  
  
Shaila: ya se lo llevo?  
  
Xiao: (regresa) mira, mira!!! Dale un besito!  
  
Shaila: no, no quítalo!!! (Xiao corría detrás de Shaila con Chop Suey en la mano)  
  
Sakura: (que escandalosas) ¬_¬  
  
Shaila: ahhhh!!! aléjalo!!!!!!  
  
A la 1.10 saliendo de la preparatoria Juuban...  
  
Seiya: oye!! Kaori esperame!!!  
  
Kaori: eh? Ah que quieres Seiya?  
  
Seiya: pensé que no te alcanzaría.  
  
Kaori: si que mala suerte ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: vamos, no te da gusto que te acompañe a tu casa?  
  
Kaori: puedo ir sola, no estoy chiquita. (Gusto? Si me da más miedo)  
  
Seiya: de todas formas te acompaño.  
  
Kaori: si eso es lo que quieres, pero no me va a pasar nada  
  
Seiya: no hay que correr riesgos  
  
Kaori: oye no has visto a Yaten?  
  
Seiya: por que? preferirías que el te acompañara? (dijo en tono celoso)  
  
Kaori: si, peor ese no es el punto.  
  
Seiya: si quieres lo busco para que te acompañe (un poco mas celoso)  
  
Kaori: nos seas simple.  
  
Seiya: pues parece que prefirieras estar con el que conmigo, acaso te gusta mi hermano?  
  
Kaori: (rojita) hay Seiya claro que no! (dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa)  
  
Seiya: mmm ¬_¬, para mi que si.  
  
Kaori: como puedas pensar eso, alucinas.  
  
Seiya: yo solo digo lo que veo.  
  
Kaori: pues cómprate lentes, que al parecer no ves bien, además yo a Yaten lo quiero como aun amigo, pero nada más.  
  
Seiya: y el esta de acuerdo contigo?  
  
Kaori: que? a que te refieres.  
  
Seiya: Kaori eres o te haces?  
  
Kaori: por que dices eso?  
  
Seiya: hay como si no te hubieras dado cuenta ya.  
  
Kaori: cuenta de que? ô_o  
  
Seiya: Kaori por favor! Si es mas obvio que nada.  
  
Kaori: pero de que estas hablando.  
  
Seiya: olvídalo, enana eres medio mensa.  
  
Kaori: hay! Ò_ó pero si tu eres el que no me explica las cosas. (se va enojada)  
  
Seiya: pero no te enojes.  
  
Kaori: que no me enoje??  
  
Seiya: bueno aunque enojada te ves mas bonita.  
  
Kaori: (demasiado roja que no lo disimulaba) hay cállate!  
  
Seiya: pero por que te pones roja?  
  
Kaori: yo no estoy roja, no digas mentiras.  
  
Seiya: ahh no?? Quieres un espejo para que te veas?  
  
Kaori: no molestes Seiya.  
  
Seiya: jajaja esta bien, pero ya no te enojes.  
  
Kaori: (pero que le pasa?!?! Ò_ó)  
  
Seiya: mira Kaori, son Usako y Mamoru.  
  
Kaori: ahh la que te gusta con su novio.  
  
Seiya: Kaori, mejor cállate.  
  
Kaori: pero por que si es la verdad  
  
Seiya: no, ella ya no me gusta.  
  
Kaori: entonces te gusta otra verdad?? Pillino!  
  
Seiya: (rojito, rojito) claro que no!  
  
Kaori: pero no te enojes, y no te pongas rojo, o que quieres que te de un espejo?  
  
Seiya: no me arremedes!!  
  
Kaori: hay pero si enojado te ves más bonito.  
  
Seiya: ¬_¬ Kaori.... No enfades.  
  
Kaori: jajaja esta bien ^o^, es que no me aguante.  
  
Usako: mira Mamoru son Seiya y Kaori! Seiya!!!  
  
Seiya: hola Bombón.  
  
Kaori: no se vaya a enojar el novio  
  
Seiya: tu cállate enana.  
  
Kaori: no me digas así ò_ó!  
  
Usako: hola como están? Que hacen por aquí y tan solitos? Que se me hace....  
  
Seiya: (nervioso) no, no es lo que estas pensando bombón  
  
Usako: si, si bueno.  
  
Mamoru: hola Kaori, que bueno es verte otra ves. (Que es toda esta nostalgia, siempre que la veo me siento así)  
  
Kaori: si lo mismo digo. (Por que cuando lo veo me siento extraña)  
  
Seiya: hola Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: como estas Seiya?  
  
Seiya: bien gracias.  
  
Kaori: y ustedes que hacen por aquí?  
  
Usako: bueno es que Mamoru fue por mí a la escuela  
  
Kaori: que lindo.  
  
Seiya: el si es lindo? Y yo que te estoy haciendo el favor de acompañarte hasta tu casa ni las gracias me das.  
  
Kaori: por que yo no te lo pedí  
  
Seiya: por lo menos podrías fingir.  
  
Kaori: no me gusta mentir.  
  
Usako: definitivamente hacen muy bonita pareja.  
  
Mamoru: si es verdad.  
  
Seiya y kaori: claro que no!  
  
Seiya: además a Kaori le gusta Yaten (dijo celoso)  
  
Kaori: ya te dije que no es cierto. Ò_ó no digas mentiras.  
  
Usako: Seiya parece que esta celoso de yaten.  
  
Seiya: (rojo como un tomate) claro que no bombón  
  
Usako: si claro como no. ¬_¬ en fin, nosotros ya nos vamos.  
  
Kaori: y eso? A donde van? Digo si puedo saber.  
  
Mamoru: vamos a ira al cine, gustan ir?  
  
Seiya: no gracias, no queremos interrumpir.  
  
Kaori: si no queremos hacer mal tercio.  
  
Usako: no es necesario, podemos ir los cuatro en parejas.  
  
Kaori: gracias, pero tengo cosas que hacer en el estudio.  
  
Seiya: si yo también, además quien quisiera ser pareja de esta enanita.  
  
Kaori: muchos quisieran. Ò_ó  
  
Seiya: pues dile a Yaten.  
  
Kaori: no empieces.  
  
Mamoru: jajaja creo que si tienes razón Usako hacen bonita pareja.  
  
Usako: si al parecer es amor apache. Te acuerdas como nos llevábamos cuando nos conocimos?  
  
Mamoru: si igual que ellos.  
  
Usako: si verdad jeje y como terminamos.(dijo sonrojada y apenada) bueno ya nos vamos, luego nos vemos en al escuela chicos adiós!  
  
Mamoru: adiós kaori, Seiya  
  
Kaori: adiós.  
  
Seiya: adiós bombón  
  
Kaori: pues yo dudo que tu y yo terminemos como ellos.  
  
Seiya: lo mismo digo, tú terminaras así pero con Yaten (dijo molesto)  
  
Kaori: no te cansas de decir lo mismo? Oye pero esperame! No te enojes Seiya!  
  
Seiya: no que no querías que te acompañara?  
  
Kaori: ya, pareces niño chiquito.  
  
Seiya: tú me pones así.  
  
Kaori: bueno perdóname, si? (le hace ojitos)  
  
Seiya: mmmm... solo por que tienes ojos bonitos.  
  
Kaori: (uy que afortunada ¬_¬) y tu no me vas a pedir perdón?  
  
Seiya: de que?  
  
Kaori: Ò_o, no te hagas  
  
Seiya: esta bien, perdóname, cachorrita.  
  
Kaori: mmm esta bien, pero por que cachorrita?  
  
Seiya: es que pones caras tan tiernas como de cachorrito.  
  
Kaori: si tu lo dices....  
  
Seiya: claro que si (abraza a Kaori de lado)  
  
Kaori: desde cuando tan afectuoso?  
  
Seiya: bueno (la suelta) ya contenta?  
  
Kaori: pues ni tanto pero, ya que  
  
Seiya: quien te entiende  
  
Kaori: pues casi nadie :P  
  
Seiya: oye tienes hambre?  
  
Kaori: algo...  
  
Seiya: vamos te invito algo.  
  
Kaori: (que? me perdí de algo? Ô_O) te sientes bien?  
  
Seiya: si, vamos... (Pone su mano en la cabeza de kaori)  
  
Kaori: no soy perrito!!!  
  
Mamoru: oye Usako que sabes de Kaori?  
  
Usako: no mucho, solo que es de Inglaterra.  
  
Mamoru: mmm ya veo.  
  
Usako: por que?  
  
Mamoru: no por nada, mejor entremos...  
  
En la noche cerca de un lago...  
  
Sakura: y bien que es lo que haremos?  
  
Shaila: que es lo que tienes en mente?  
  
Sakura: hablar con el es lo mas indicado.  
  
Shaila: pero tu crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?  
  
Sakura: el ya sabe parte de la verdad  
  
Shaila: si es así, debemos pedir su ayuda si somos cuatro, tenemos mas esperanzas.  
  
Sakura: si, Xiao tu que opinas? Xiao?  
  
Shaila: donde esta?  
  
Sakura: hace un momento estaba aquí  
  
Xiao: hola! Que hacen?  
  
Shaila: donde has estado?  
  
Xiao: hay es que me dio sed y fui a comprar algo de tomar  
  
Sakura: tenias que ser tu, que nov es que tenemos decisiones que tomar?  
  
Xiao: si perdón, ya no se pongan como energúmenos, y mejor díganme que es lo que piensan hacer.  
  
Shaila: pensamos en hablar con la deidad de la tierra.  
  
Xiao: tan pronto?  
  
Sakura: es lo mejor, además tu me dijiste que el ya sabia algo de esto.  
  
Xiao: si, así es, pero si le decimos a el tenemos que decirle a ella.  
  
Sakura: no a ella no, no es el momento.  
  
Shaila: pero por que no Xiao tiene razón, si lo sabe será mas fácil todo  
  
Sakura: si impedimos que lo sepa, ella no morirá.  
  
Shaila: Sakura, no podemos cambiar el destino de las personas.  
  
Sakura: pero podemos intentarlo, podemos intentar detenerlos sin tener que recurrir a ella  
  
Xiao: pero nosotras le prometimos que la despertaríamos si esto ocurría otra ves.  
  
Shaila: es verdad.  
  
Sakura: lo se, y tienen razón, pero debe haber otra forma  
  
Shaila: ya coreo que deberíamos preguntarle a la deidad de la tierra.  
  
Xiao: si es verdad, es su hermano y creo que el sabe lo que ella querría que hiciéramos.  
  
Sakura: de acuerdo, le preguntaremos, pero si dice que ella debe saberlo, no será en ese momento.  
  
Xiao: de acuerdo, pero no debe ser muy tarde para cuando ella lo sepa.  
  
Shaila: debemos tomar en cuenta, que ella necesita, conocer su poder, y mientras mas rápido lo sepa mejor, debemos prepararnos.  
  
Sakura: entonces así será.  
  
Xiao: muy bien y cuando hablaremos con el?  
  
Sakura: mañana, a esta misma hora, Xiao, como el ya te conoce tu iras con el.  
  
Xiao: muy bien.  
  
Shaila: y tu y yo que haremos?  
  
Sakura: esperar.  
  
Shaila: que aburrido ¬_¬  
  
Xiao: bueno ya que esta todo listo, podemos ir a comer algo, es que me esta dando hambre ^o^  
  
Sakura: tu y tus comentarios Xiao. ¬_¬  
  
Shaila: pensándolo bien coreo que yo también tengo hambre.  
  
Sakura: esta bien vamos por algo de cenar.  
  
Xiao: Si!! ^o^ que sea Tariyaki  
  
Shaila: mejor un pescado frito.  
  
Xiao: Sakura tu que vas a pedir.  
  
Sakura: no lo se  
  
Xiao: no sabes!!!!?!?!?! Pero como?  
  
Sakura: lo pensare cuando estemos aya  
  
Xiao: pero ya deberías saberlo.  
  
Sakura: Xiao, camina y no hables tanto.  
  
Xiao: pero es que...  
  
Shaila: si ya cállate.  
  
Xiao: perdón.... (Agacha la cabeza)  
  
En el restaurante....  
  
Seiya: oye kaori, no te han dicho que comes mucho?  
  
Kaori: mmmm.... si muchas veces.  
  
Seiya: y como es que no estas tan gorda?  
  
Kaori: ya vez (le guiña el ojo)  
  
Seiya: mujeres.  
  
Kaori: y que me dices tu, comiste mas que yo.  
  
Seiya: si pero yo soy hombre y los hombre comen mas  
  
Kaori: ni al caso, tu respuesta. ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: oye me das de tu postre?  
  
Kaori: no!  
  
Seiya: ándale un pedacito  
  
Kaori: no, pide el tuyo.  
  
Seiya: envidiosa... (Pide su postre)  
  
Xiao: vamos apresúrense quiero comer algo!  
  
Shaila: si ya vamos huh? (acaso ella es?)  
  
Sakura: Xiao baja la vos  
  
Shaila: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: si?  
  
Shaila: ella es quien creo que es?  
  
Sakura: quien?  
  
Shaila: la joven que esta con ese chico.  
  
Sakura: (volta a ver a Kaori) si, ella es.  
  
Xiao: de que hablan?  
  
Shaila: de ella..  
  
Xiao: quien en donde?  
  
Sakura: la que esta con el joven  
  
Xiao: ahh si es kaori... voy a saludarla (se levanta de la mesa)  
  
Sakura: Xiao ven acá no vallas  
  
Shaila: pero que esta haciendo?  
  
Kaori: seiya me das de tu postre?  
  
Seiya: no, tú comete el tuyo.  
  
Kaori: hay yo solo quiero probarlo.  
  
Seiya: tú no me diste del tuyo.  
  
Kaori: que rencoroso ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: la venganza es dulce como la miel.  
  
Xiao: hola Kaori!  
  
Kaori: Xiao? Hola! ^o^  
  
Xiao: uyyy quien es el? Es tu novio?  
  
Kaori: (rojita) no, nada de eso es solo un amigo.  
  
Xiao: que lastima, es muy guapo.  
  
Kaori: tu crees??  
  
Xiao: si! ^o^ oye si no lo quieres me lo das?  
  
Kaori: te lo regalo.  
  
Seiya: oye si no soy mueble!  
  
Kaori: perdón te lo vendo  
  
Seiya: pero que te pasa no estoy en venta!  
  
Xiao: jajaja que lindos son.  
  
Seiya: soy Seiya kou  
  
Xiao: Seiya!?!?1 el cantante?  
  
Seiya: el mismo.  
  
Xiao: vaya que pequeño es el mundo yo soy Xiao Sui Yin mucho gusto.  
  
Seiya: igualmente.  
  
Mientras Xiao y Seiya se conocían Kaori aprovecho para probar el postre de Seiya.  
  
Kaori: oye Seiya, tu postre esta muy rico! ^o^  
  
Seiya: que!?! Kaori eres una ladrona de postres.  
  
Kaori: oye Xiao y vienes sola?  
  
Xiao: no vengo con unas amigas están por ahí! (señala en donde estaban Sakura y Shaila que cuando vieron que kaori volteo a verlas hicieron como sino la hubieran estado observando)  
  
Kaori: vaya.  
  
Xiao: bueno los dejo por que me siento como mal tercio, además que me están esperando, nos vemos después y gusto en conocerte Seiya.  
  
Seiya: si, hasta luego  
  
Kaori: by Xiao haber cuando salimos.  
  
Xiao: si adiós! ^o^  
  
Sakura: estas loca?  
  
Xiao: por que?  
  
Shaila: estabas hablando con ella!  
  
Xiao: si, y?  
  
Sakura: como que y?  
  
Xiao: no se preocupen no le dije nada además es una niña muy linda. Pero bueno a lo que veníamos mesera!  
  
Seiya: oye cachorrita ya nos vamos, es algo tarde.  
  
Kaori: si, vamonos.  
  
Seiya: mesera me da la cuenta?  
  
Mesera: en un momento.  
  
Kaori: (suena su celular) bueno? Ah Thomas, como estas? Ahh a que hora? Al rato? De acuerdo nos vemos en mi casa, by, te cuidas besos!!  
  
Seiya: quien era?  
  
Kaori: era Thomas.  
  
Seiya: y que quería?  
  
Kaori: que saliéramos.  
  
Seiya: a donde?  
  
Kaori: no eres mi niñera. No preguntes tanto.  
  
Seiya: si perdón, vamonos.  
  
Kaori: sipi ^o^  
  
En el hotel de Urien y Thomas.....  
  
Eclipse: cada, día se acerca, mas y mas la destrucción de este planeta, la sangre será derramada y yo volveré a existir, muy pronto Gea, nos volveremos a encontrar, muy pronto.  
  
Thomas: Urien abre ya tenemos que irnos.  
  
Urien: (recargado en el lavabo, con sus manos en al cara) si ya voy!  
  
Thomas: por que tardas tanto Kaori nos esta esperando vamonos!  
  
Urien: (abre la puerta) si ya, no le va a pasar nada por esperarnos.  
  
Thomas: ándale muévete!!  
  
Urien: tu consentida molesta mucho.  
  
Thomas si, si, si ya vamonos  
  
En el departamento de los Three Lights...  
  
Taiki: Seiya donde has estado?  
  
Seiya: ah es que estaba con kaori  
  
Yaten todo el día?  
  
Seiya: si todo el día, y no te preocupes que no le hice nada.  
  
Yaten: y quién dijo eso.  
  
Taiki: Seiya no se te olvide que mañana tenemos asuntos que atender.  
  
Seiya: no, no se me olvida, ya me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado buenas noches.  
  
Yaten: es raro que el y Kaori estén juntos.  
  
Taiki: no te preocupes Kaori no es tan tonta como ara dejarse de Seiya.  
  
Yaten: uno nunca sabe, es mas yo también me voy a dormir adiós.  
  
Kaori: (Seiya... que me esta pasando contigo, a veces me haces enojar pero otras eres muy lindo conmigo... por que?) (Tocan la puerta)  
  
Thomas: hay soy yo abre!  
  
Kaori: si ya voy!!!  
  
Seiya: (kaori...) ahora anda mas pienso en ti.... (pensaras tu en mi?)  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
BUENO SOLO ESPERO QUE SI LES ESTE GUSTANDO, SI QUIEREN QUE PONGA ALGÚN CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL NO DUDEN EN DECÍRMELO SE LOS AGRADECIERA MUCHO.  
  
BUENO SÍGANME APOYANDO LOS QUIERO BESOS  
  
NAMY  
  
DUDA O COMENTARIO A.... naomizan@hotmail.com o foxy_namy@hotmail.com 


	14. Reunion en Sabath

Reunión en Sabath  
  
En la noche de un día.... En la ventana del departamento de Mamoru.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Endimión: maldición, debemos encontrarla antes de que haga algo de que pueda arrepentirse.  
  
Fuego: pero donde crees que este!  
  
Endimión: no lo se pero estoy seguro que estará con el  
  
Viento: puedo sentir como el aire comienza a agitarse.  
  
Aqua: todo esta por concluir.  
  
Endimión: que? (se detienen los 4) de que estas hablando Aqua?  
  
Aqua: Gea.... (Un resplandor de fuego ilumina al cielo)  
  
Los elementos y Endimión voltean al escuchar un estallido pero la luz los deja ciegos por un momento.  
  
Fuego: no puede ser...  
  
Viento: el aire se detuvo.  
  
Endimión: Gea!!!!! (Cae de rodillas en el piso) por que lo hiciste Gea?! Maldición! (golpe el suelo, con frustración)  
  
Aqua: lo siento príncipe. Pero era su destino....  
  
Fuego: como puedes decir eso Aqua.  
  
Viento: ella tiene razón Fuego, no había nada que nosotros pudiéramos hacer para impedir su muerte.  
  
Endimión: ni siquiera lo intentamos.  
  
Aqua: príncipe Endimión...  
  
Endimión: que?  
  
Aqua: no olvide que el Fénix muere de noche pero renace de día. Ella no querría que lo olvidara.  
  
Viento: si es verdad ella volverá a nacer.  
  
Endimión: Gea... perdóname  
  
Los cuatro estaban parados en una colima, mientras el sol se ponía, sus colores eran impresionantes, pero Gea había muerto, ese amanecer fue el mas melancólico, pues la sangre fue derramada. Solo para que el planeta no viviera en la oscuridad....  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Mamoru: Gea.... Donde estas en estos momentos?  
  
Viento: nos volvemos a encontrar Endimión.  
  
Mamoru: que?  
  
Viento: soy yo Viento, si me recuerdas verdad?  
  
Mamoru: por supuesto que si.  
  
Viento: ya veo eso es bueno, y es necesario que se vista, necesito que me acompañe.  
  
Mamoru: pero a donde?  
  
Viento: solo haga lo que le digo, muy pronto todas sus respuestas serán aclaradas.  
  
Mamoru: todas?  
  
Viento: vamos apresúrese, que no hay tiempo.  
  
Mamoru se apresuro a cambiarse, y cuando estaba listo el y Viento se fueron hacia las colinas, donde Fuego y Aqua los esperaban a la orilla de un lago...  
  
Aqua: ya se tardaron mucho (dijo mientras se encontraba en cuclillas frente al lago)  
  
Fuego: si, es peor no tarden mucho. Que haces?  
  
Aqua: solo observo.  
  
Fuego: y ves algo?  
  
Aqua: nada concreto, últimamente, las figuras no son muy claras.  
  
Fuego: y eso es malo?  
  
Aqua: no lo se, pero al parecer las cosas están cambiando.  
  
Fuego: de que manera?  
  
Aqua: es difícil de decir, solo espero que no sea nada malo. Solo hay algo que si es seguro.  
  
Fuego: que es?  
  
Aqua: ella...  
  
Viento: ya llegamos.  
  
Fuego: Viento por que tardaste?  
  
Endimión: fue mi culpa.  
  
Fuego: veo que ya estas aquí Tierra.  
  
Endimión: si, y quiero que me digan que esta pasando.  
  
Aqua: Fuego, el todavía no lo recuerda todo.  
  
Endimión: díganme por que la tierra esta cambiando y por que sufro las consecuencias?  
  
Fuego: bueno eso es algo que usted ya sabe, pues su corazón y el de la tierra están ligados, siendo usted la deidad de la tierra, es natural que ya lo haya sentido.  
  
Viento: así es, nosotras también hemos sentido este cambio.  
  
Endimión: pero que es lo que lo ocasiona?  
  
Aqua: La familia eclipse.  
  
Endimión: la familia eclipse? Pero ellos fueron destruidos.  
  
Fuego: si pero ellos también volvieron a renacer, ya que Eclipse los convoco.  
  
Endimión: y como lo hizo.  
  
Viento: no lo sabemos, lo que si sabemos es que cuando fue derrotado, su espíritu se escondió quedando en el olvido, y ahora alguien logro despertarlo  
  
Fuego: así es.  
  
Endimión: entonces nada valió la pena....  
  
Aqua: ella esta viva príncipe.  
  
Fuego: Aqua, cállate.  
  
Endimión: no es necesario que me lo oculten, donde esta?  
  
Viento: no podemos decirle.  
  
Endimión: tengo derecho a saberlo.  
  
Fuego: todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora hay cosas que debemos aclarar.  
  
Aqua: así es, es mejor que hablemos de lo importante.  
  
Endimión: y ella no es importante?  
  
Viento: ella esta bien, no se preocupe (dijo tranquilizando a Endimión)  
  
Endimión: Aqua..  
  
Aqua: si?  
  
Endimión: tú lo has visto. Dime ella morirá?  
  
Aqua: (volteando a ver el lago) si....  
  
Fuego: la protegeremos, no se preocupe.  
  
Endimión: como la ultima ves?  
  
Viento: tal ves el pasado este volviendo, pero es mejor preocuparnos por el presente, y no ver hacia el futuro, eso lastima nuestro corazón.  
  
Fuego: Endimión, es necesario que le advierta a los guerreros de la luna que no intervengan en esta batalla, si lo hacen todo estaría perdido.  
  
Endimión: pero ellas podrían ayudarnos.  
  
Viento: no, no podemos permitir que lo hagan, los poderes del enemigo son mayores a los de ellas, y usted lo sabe perfectamente.  
  
Aqua: es mejor que ellas se abstengan de hacerlo.  
  
Endimión: pero este también es su planeta.  
  
Fuego: no! este no es su plantea, este es nuestro planeta, y nosotras lo protegeremos, como lo hicimos una ves. No entiende que nosotros somos el objetivo no ellas.  
  
Endimión: pero ellas nacieron aquí  
  
Viento: ellas jamás podrán evitar que el sol deje de brillar. Por eso es mejor que no se metan, esta batalla es de los guardianes de la tierra y el Sol.  
  
Fuego: de lo contrario nosotras tendríamos que eliminarlas.  
  
Endimión: es verdad nosotros estamos ligados a la familia eclipse y solo nosotros sabemos como destruirlos.  
  
Aqua: Shadi y Equinoxio han aparecido, y el primer ritual fue realizado, es por eso que usted ha sentido el dolor del planeta.  
  
Endimión: ya veo, espero que Gea este bien, aunque ella no es tierra por completo puede sentir el mismo dolor que yo.  
  
Viento: ella estará bien, sabrá como manejar todo esto.  
  
Endimión: solo una cosa. Cuando sabré donde esta?  
  
Fuego: ella nos encontrar, estoy segura, que sola despertara, y recordara todo.  
  
Viento: debemos estar alertas en todo momento.  
  
Aqua: si y es mejor que sepamos nuestra verdadera identidad.  
  
Fuego: Sakura Tori, elemento del fuego.  
  
Viento: Xiao Sui Yin elemento Viento.  
  
Aqua: Shaila Bgrovska, elemento agua  
  
Endimión: Mamoru Chiva, deidad tierra.  
  
Fuego: ahora que cuatro de los puntos cardinales están juntos, el sol tendrá un amanecer más.  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron parados a horillas del Lago mientras el sol se ponía...  
  
Al día siguiente en el templo Hikawa....  
  
Usako: pero por que?  
  
Mamoru: solo hagan lo que les digo.  
  
Rei: pero si este es nuestro planeta también.  
  
Mamoru: pero nosotros somos sus guardianes.  
  
Rei: pues que egoístas  
  
Usako: no entiendo por que no quieren que peleemos con ellas.  
  
Mamoru: ellas no son Sailors.  
  
Rei: y eso que tiene que ver?  
  
Mamoru: nosotros somos elementos y deidades, nuestro poder es más fuerte al igual que el del enemigo.  
  
Ami: pero, podemos hacer algo.  
  
Moon: no chicas no podemos intervenir en esta batalla. No nos corresponde, Mamoru tiene razón, sus poderes son mayores a los nuestros. La última vez que tratamos de derrotar a la familia Eclipse, casi destruyen el reino  
  
Usako: de acuerdo, haremos lo que ellas nos piden y no intervendremos.  
  
Rei: así nada mas?  
  
Usako: si, solo espero que logren su cometido.  
  
Mamoru: lo harán, no importa que. (Aun si tienes que morir Gea)  
  
Usako: de todas formas, diles que tienen nuestro apoyo. Y tu el mió.  
  
Mamoru: gracias Usako.  
  
Ami: muy bien, ojala logren salvar el planeta.  
  
Makoto: eso espero.  
  
Minako: pues más les vale.  
  
Mamoru: tengo que irme, luego nos vemos.  
  
Mamoru iba caminando por la calle #5.  
  
Mamoru: (espero que no se vuelva a repetir)  
  
Kaori: (pero si es el novo de Usako) hola Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: huh? Kaori? Que haces por aquí?  
  
Kaori: no mucho, solo de compras y tu?  
  
Mamoru: pensando  
  
Kaori: ya veo, pero no te ves muy bien que digamos.  
  
Mamoru: tu crees, tal ves tengas razón. Oye no te gustaría platicar conmigo?  
  
Kaori: claro que si.  
  
Mamoru: mira por aya esta mi departamento vamos?  
  
Kaori: a tu apartamento?  
  
Mamoru: no te voy a hacer nada vamos.  
  
Kaori: esta bien  
  
En su departamento....  
  
Mamoru: te gusta el café?  
  
Kaori: en realidad no.  
  
Mamoru: que te gusta?  
  
Kaori: el te helado.  
  
Mamoru: muy bien deja lo preparo.  
  
Kaori: oye tu departamento es muy bonito y ordenado.  
  
Mamoru: gracias.  
  
Kaori: (en una de las repisas ve una foto que le llama la atención) oye mamoru....  
  
Mamoru: si dime?  
  
Kaori: ellos quienes son?  
  
Mamoru: quienes?  
  
Kaori: los de la foto.  
  
Mamoru: ah son mis padres.  
  
Kaori: y donde están?  
  
Mamoru: ellos fallecieron.  
  
Kaori: (que tonta) perdón...  
  
Mamoru: no te preocupes fue hace mucho. Cuando yo tenía 6 años  
  
Kaori: vaya.  
  
Mamoru: y tus padres donde están? Nunca los he visto, y es raro que estés aquí sola  
  
Kaori: ellos también fallecieron, en Inglaterra.  
  
Mamoru: lo siento mucho.  
  
Kaori: si yo también. Vaya que tenemos cosas en común.  
  
Mamoru: si es verdad. Y que edad tenias cuando ellos murió?  
  
Kaori: tenía 13 cuando mi papa murió, y hace un año murió mi mama.  
  
Mamoru: ya veo, por lo menos los conociste bien.  
  
Kaori: no exactamente.  
  
Mamoru: a que te refieres?  
  
Kaori: en realidad ellos no eran mis verdaderos padres, me adoptaron cuando tenía un año.  
  
Mamoru: y tus verdaderos padres?  
  
Kaori: ellos murieron en un accidente.  
  
Mamoru: y no quisieras conocerlos o saber como eran?  
  
Kaori: no lo se.  
  
Mamoru: y no tenias hermanos?  
  
Kaori: bueno hace poco me entere que tengo un hermano, y que nunca me conoció.  
  
Mamoru: es decir que tus verdaderos padres tenían otro hijo?  
  
Kaori: si así es.  
  
Mamoru: y no sabes donde esta?  
  
Kaori: al parecer el vive aquí en Tokio, pero no se como encontrarlo ya que el tiene otro apellido diferente al mió.  
  
Mamoru: y cual es el tuyo?  
  
Kaori: Shiwa.  
  
Mamoru: ya veo, espero que lo encuentres.  
  
Kaori: si yo también(, (ve su reloj) hay pero si ya es tarde, discúlpame pero tengo que ir se me olvido que tengo un compromiso con un amigo, gracias por el te Mamoru!  
  
Mamoru: no te preocupes, de nada.  
  
Kaori se va....  
  
Mamoru: Kaori y yo somos muy parecidos, y me preocupa que este sola (suena el teléfono) Bueno?  
  
Usako: oye donde has estado? Ya se te olvido nuestra cita?  
  
Mamoru: claro que no ya voy para aya  
  
Usako: te espero by te amo  
  
Mamoru: (espero conocerte mas Kaori, y quisiera ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermano)  
  
En algún lugar....  
  
Thomas: donde estará esa niña?  
  
Urien: a lo mejor se perdió, (bueno fuera)  
  
Thomas: no, no creo que sea para tanto.  
  
Urien: pues ojala si sea  
  
Thomas: no se por que te cae tan mal.  
  
Urien: y quien dijo que me caía mal.  
  
Thomas: se te nota. Por que haber dime.  
  
Urien: hay no me cae mal.  
  
Thomas: dime!!!! (con el puño cerrado)  
  
Urien: esta bien, pero si te digo me dejas en paz?  
  
Thomas: de acuerdo.  
  
Urien: lo que pasa es que Kaori es muy alegre, y envidio eso de ella, además que tiene muchos amigos.  
  
Thomas: si, es verdad es muy alegre a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado.  
  
Urien: si, y no es que me caiga mal, la envidio en realidad, ojala yo pudiera tener algo de ella.  
  
Thomas: de que puedes, puedes, solo tienes que conocerla mejor y veras que te vas a divertir.  
  
Urien: pero es que a veces es tan escandalosa.  
  
Thomas: si hasta da pena, pero eso es lo divertido.  
  
Kaori: Thomas!!!! (del otro lado de la calle) aquí toy!!! ^o^  
  
Thomas: hey preciosa por que tardaste tanto?  
  
Kaori: jaja perdón (ya había atravesado la calle) es que me encontré con Mamoru y me invito un te en su casa.  
  
Thomas: en su casa y quien es el?  
  
Kaori: es el novio de una compañera de la escuela.  
  
Urien: así que eres quita novios.  
  
Kaori: no!!, nada mas platicamos, amargado! (le saca la lengua)  
  
Thomas: si ya no empiecen y mejor vamonos que es tarde mensita.  
  
Kaori: hay pero, llegue que es lo que cuenta, mas vale tarde que nunca  
  
Thomas: eso si, vamonos.  
  
Urien: si podrás encontrar el camino verdad?  
  
Kaori: si!!¬_¬  
  
Con los hermanitos Kou....  
  
Seiya: esto es tan aburrido, no podemos hacer otra cosa?  
  
Taiki: no lo creo, además ya lo habíamos prometido.  
  
Seiya: si pero no dijeron que seria así de aburrido.  
  
Yaten: ya deja de quejarte.  
  
Seiya: ya ti que te pasa, por que me hablas de esa manera?  
  
Yaten: de que manera?  
  
Seiya: todo enojado como si te hubiera hecho algo.  
  
Yaten: alucinas Seiya.  
  
Seiya: ahhhh ya veo con que es por kaori.  
  
Yaten: de que estas hablando?  
  
Taiki: ya van a empezar? (nunca cambian)  
  
Seiya: entonces mis sospechas eran verdaderas te gusta Kaori.  
  
Yaten, y si fuera así, a ti que te importa  
  
Seiya: y tu crees que ella te quiera?  
  
Yaten: deja de molestar Seiya.  
  
Seiya: por que según se ella te quiere como un amigo.  
  
Yaten: ahhhh si y dime ella por lo menos te quiere a ti como un amigo?  
  
Seiya: de que estas hablando?  
  
Yaten: que no crees que no se que a ti también te gusta?  
  
Seiya: si claro como no...  
  
Yaten: acéptalo, por lo menos a mi me quiere como un amigo, pero a ti ni eso.  
  
Seiya: ò_ó (enojada y celoso) mira Yaten....  
  
Taiki: ya basta los dos. Ni uno ni otro saben que es lo que piensa o siente Kaori así que no hablen por ella. Y no se atrevan a apostar quien se queda con ella que no es un premio, entendido?! ò_ó  
  
Seiya: ô_ô si pero no te enojes Taiki.  
  
Yaten: si no es para tanto.  
  
Taiki: es que parecen niños chiquitos con esas tonterías, y basta de juegos y mejor a lo que vinimos.  
  
Seiya: (en voz baja a Yaten) creo que, esta celoso, por que nadie lo quiere a el.  
  
Yaten: si yo creo que es por eso.  
  
Taiki: ò_ó cállense!  
  
Seiya y Yaten: si! (amargado) (Seiya y Yaten se veían con ojos retadores)  
  
Quien de los dos hermanos, será capaz de conquistar a Kaori? Acaso uno ya la conquisto? o los dos tendrán alguna oportunidad?  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
BUENO EN REALIDAD NO SE QUE LES PARECERÁ ESTE CAPITULO, AMI NO ME GUSTO MUCHO CREO QUE CARECÍ DE INSPIRACIÓN, PERO DÍGANME SI NECESITO SER MAS ESPECIFICA EN ALGUNAS COSAS OKAY PORFIS NO SE LES OLVIDE.  
  
Y DÍGANME SI QUIEREN QUE HABLE DE ALGO EN ESPECIFICO QUE NECESITAN SABER. OK  
  
BESOS Y ABRAZOS  
  
NAMY 


	15. Mas que una Confusion, sera esto amor?

Mas que una confusión, será esto amor?  
  
En uno de los tan parecidos días, mientras Kaori se perdía en sus pensamientos...  
  
Taiki: hola Kaori que haces?  
  
Kaori: hola Taiki, no hago mucho.  
  
Taiki: si se nota.  
  
Kaori: es que no hay nada que hacer.  
  
Taiki: y no vas a tener presentaciones ni nada de eso?  
  
Kaori: pues mi representante no me ha dicho nada, yo creo que no, y la verdad que bueno.  
  
Taiki: si hay veces en que necesitamos tiempo para nosotros  
  
Kaori: así es, además como todavía estamos viendo lo del nuevo disco, pues no me han llamado, más para que escuche las canciones.  
  
Taiki: vaya, que padre.  
  
Kaori: pues ni tanto.  
  
Taiki: y por que dices eso?  
  
Kaori: por que muchas de ellas no me gustan, además quieren que este álbum contenga instrumental.  
  
Taiki: y cual es el problema.  
  
Kaori: que tengo que tocar yo los instrumentos, y practicar y tengo mucha flojera  
  
Taiki: hay, pero si tu sabes tocar Piano y violín, no veo el problema  
  
Kaori: no, pero tengo flojera  
  
Taiki: si te pareces a Seiya.  
  
Kaori: no le hagas un favor. ¬_¬  
  
Taiki: por que dices eso?  
  
Kaori: Pues por que yo estoy bonita y si dices que nos parecemos es como si le digieras que el también esta bonito.  
  
Taiki: ô_o jajajaja como digas.  
  
Mientras los dos platicaban, una pequeña pero considerable multitud rodeaba a Urien...  
  
Taiki: oye Kaori, que no es el Urien?  
  
Kaori: donde?  
  
Taiki: ahí donde están todas esas chicas.  
  
Kaori: si, si es el, pero por que estará con tantas? Si el es tan amargado.  
  
Taiki: pues no se ve amargado, al contrario.  
  
Kaori: uyyy, pero si a mi me trata de la patada, y ni me sonríe como a ellas  
  
Taiki: que no me digas que tienes celos de ellas?  
  
Kaori: no, pero por lo menos una no me vendría de mal ya que siempre que me ve, me acecina con los ojos.  
  
Taiki: no puede ser para tanto.  
  
Kaori: pues ya ves. Yo solo digo que no debería tratarme tan mal.  
  
Taiki: bueno por lo menos hay alguien que no te quiere tanto como mis hermanos.  
  
Kaori: uyyy si ellos me adoran (dijo sarcásticamente), no sabes ehhh  
  
Taiki: pues te diré, en fin tango una clase, así que luego nos vemos.  
  
Kaori: de acuerdo adiós Taiki.  
  
En un lugar de la escuela....  
  
Seiya:  
Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti,  
  
que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo?  
  
¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?  
  
Si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestida de lluvia  
  
y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateada de luna  
  
Cantaba Seiya con su guitarra.....  
  
Seiya: si eso suena bien (apunta la estrofa en una libreta)  
  
Kaori: hola menos, k haces tan solo?  
  
Seiya: cosas.  
  
Kaori: ahh y que clase de cosas?  
  
Seiya: compongo una canción.  
  
Kaori: puedo escucharla? ^o^  
  
Seiya: no.  
  
Kaori o_o por que no?  
  
Seiya: por que todavía no la termino.  
  
Kaori: que malo eres.  
  
Seiya: tu crees? (pone la guitarra en el suelo)  
  
Kaori: pues si, no me quieres enseñar tu canción.  
  
Seiya: cuando la termine serás a la primera que se la cante.  
  
Kaori: en serio?  
  
Seiya: si. (si supieras que te la estoy escribiendo a ti), todavía no te quitas la venda?  
  
Kaori: mmm, no todavía no.  
  
Seiya: y por que no?  
  
Kaori: nada más.  
  
Seiya: dame tu mano.  
  
Kaori: para que?  
  
Seiya: tú dámela.  
  
Kaori: pero no me la puedo quitar.  
  
Seiya: (Seiya toma la mano de Kaori) no seas tonta. (Cuidadosamente quita la venda de su mano) listo, no es tan difícil.  
  
Kaori: yo pude habérmela quitado. ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: y esas marcas?  
  
Kaori: cuales? Ô_o  
  
Seiya: esos puntos que tienes en la muñeca. (Kaori tenia dos pequeños puntos en su muñeca, al parecer era unas cicatrices)  
  
Kaori: ahh bueno, no lo se.  
  
Seiya: no te duele?  
  
Kaori: nop.  
  
Seiya: segura?  
  
Kaori: si segurísima  
  
Seiya: oye....  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Seiya: que vas hacer hoy en la noche?  
  
Kaori: mmm no mucho.  
  
Seiya: ya veo.  
  
Kaori: por que?  
  
Seiya: bueno, es que fui invitado a una presentación, y quería saber si me querías acompañar.  
  
Kaori: (rojita) tu y yo, juntos?  
  
Seiya: si.  
  
Kaori: como una cita?  
  
Seiya: si bueno esa es la idea.  
  
Kaori: bueno...  
  
Seiya: si no quieres puedes decírmelo.  
  
Kaori: no, no es eso.  
  
Seiya: entonces?  
  
Kaori: bueno... (Hay, pero que le digo? Si quiero ir, pero...)  
  
Seiya: pero.... (Estaba serio)  
  
Kaori: (Seiya la miraba profundamente) es que e raro que tu me invites a mi.  
  
Seiya: bueno es que yo quiero ir contigo.  
  
Kaori: en serio?  
  
Seiya: si. Quieres ir conmigo?  
  
Kaori: (se quedo pensando por un momento) si.  
  
Seiya: bien paso por ti a las 8.  
  
Kaori: esta bien.  
  
Seiya: ven.  
  
Kaori: a donde?  
  
Seiya: tú ven.  
  
Kaori: no! a donde?  
  
Seiya: (la toma de la mano)  
  
Kaori: que haces?  
  
Seiya: shhhh  
  
Kaori: por que me callas? ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: (le pone un dedo en la boca para que no hablara) ya... ya se fueron  
  
Kaori: quienes?  
  
Usako: miren nada mas, quines son.  
  
Kaori y Seiya voltean.  
  
Seiya: bombón.  
  
Usako: que hacen por aquí tan escondiditos? Y agarrados de la mano? ehhh???  
  
Kaori: (roja le suela la mano a Seiya)  
  
Seiya: no es lo que estas pensando.  
  
Usako: si, si, si lo mismo dicen todos, en fin muy su problema.  
  
Kaori: pero que problema? ¬_¬  
  
Usako: en ves de esconderse deberían irse al salón.  
  
Kaori: (pero quien se esconde de quien?) ahh si, bueno ya me voy by, by. (Kaori se va)  
  
Usako: pillin, ahora a escondidas.  
  
Seiya: no pienses mal.  
  
Usako: no para nada, y ya se lo dijiste?  
  
Seiya: decirle que?  
  
Usako: no te hagas.  
  
Seiya: no se de que hablas.  
  
Usako: mmmm....¬_¬ (si como no hazte el loco)  
  
Seiya: bueno ya vamonos, no?  
  
Usako: mmmm si, vamonos ¬_¬, pero opino que deberías decirle que te gusta.  
  
Seiya: oye no tienes hambre?  
  
Usako: no me cambies de tema.... Ò_ó  
  
En la tarde....  
  
Thomas: (por el celular) ya veo, con que vas a salir con Seiya.  
  
Kaori: sipi  
  
Thomas: es un tipo de cita.  
  
Kaori: fue lo que me insinuó.  
  
Thomas: pues tiene buen gusto  
  
Kaori: y aquí que tiene que ver el gusto.  
  
Thomas: pues te pidió salir con el, eso es tener buen gusto, para saber con quien salir.  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ si tu lo dices.  
  
Thomas: bueno te dejo para que te arregles.  
  
Kaori:, pero aun es temprano.  
  
Thomas: si pero tienes que ponerte bella  
  
Kaori: mas?  
  
Thomas: (no eres modesta corazón) si mas para que lo apantalles.  
  
Kaori: Thomas, no trato de conquistar a nadie.  
  
Thomas: de todas formas. Uno nunca sabe.  
  
Kaori: estas loco.  
  
Thomas: si, lo aprendí de ti. Bueno ahora si te dejo nos vemos preciosa besos  
  
Kaori: si adiós By, By (cuelga) pero que te pasa, ni al caso, ni que me gustara, ni yo a el. (Pero...) no, nada de peros!!!  
  
A las 8 de la noche, Seiya llega puntual por kaori....  
  
Seiya: ya estas lista?  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Seiya: te ves bonita. (si que es hermosa)  
  
Kaori bestia un vestido negro strech, largo, y entallado con una abertura en la pierna, con. Unas zapatillas de tacón, que se amarran de la pierna, y una mascada que le cubría la espalda. Su cabello estaba suelto, y le llegaba por la cintura. Tenía un maquillaje muy natural, y sensual, que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Seiya por su parte vestía un traje negro, su camisa al igual negro, y una corbata blanca (se veía muy guapo)  
  
Kaori: (sonrojada) gracias.  
  
Seiya: nos vamos?  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Seiya le da su brazo a Kaori. (se veían tan bonitos) cuando llegan a la ceremonia....  
  
Seiya: todos me van a envidiar mañana  
  
Kaori: ah si? Y por que?  
  
Seiya: por que Salí contigo, y ellos no.  
  
Kaori: (roja, roja!)  
  
Seiya: sabes cuando te pones roja te ves mas bonita.  
  
Kaori: ah si y quien esta roja?  
  
Seiya: tu. (Le toma de la cintura y entran juntos)  
  
Periodista: Kaori Cromwell y Seiya Kou se ven muy bien juntos.  
  
Periodista 2: si hasta parecen novios.  
  
Al terminar la ceremonia Seiya llevo a kaori a su casa.  
  
Seiya: gracias por acompañarme Kaori.  
  
Kaori: de nada.  
  
Seiya: (se bajad el carro y le abre la puerta a kaori)  
  
Kaori: gracias.  
  
Seiya: (la acompaña hasta la puerta), te ves muy bonita esta noche.  
  
Kaori: (apenada) no es para tanto.  
  
Seiya: es la verdad (dijo sonrojado)  
  
Kaori: bueno tu también te veías bien.  
  
Seiya: si eso ya lo sabemos.  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ (modesto el nene) si no exageres.  
  
Seiya: oye Kaori...  
  
Kaori: si?  
  
Seiya: tienes novio?  
  
Kaori: no.  
  
Seiya: y entones quien es el chico que siempre va por ti a la escuela?  
  
Kaori: Thomas? Es un amigo.  
  
Seiya: y lo quieres mucho?  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Seiya: y quieres a Yaten?  
  
Kaori: si, lo quiero.  
  
Seiya: (algo triste)  
  
Kaori: lo quiero por que es un buen amigo.  
  
Seiya: y me quieres a mi como un amigo?  
  
Kaori: bueno, al principio lo dude, pero ahora que te conozco, me gusta estar contigo, por que me divierto.  
  
Seiya: eso no contesta mi pregunta.  
  
Kaori: Seiya... si te quiero, aunque a veces seas pesado y enfadoso.  
  
Seiya: y me quieres mucho o poquito? (dijo feliz)  
  
Kaori: (rojita) pero que preguntas haces.  
  
Seiya: (se acerca a ella y le dice al oído) me encanta cuando te pones roja. (le da un tierno beso en la mejilla) hasta mañana y gracias por acompañarme.  
  
Kaori: (roja como un tomate) oye...  
  
Seiya: mande?  
  
Kaori: y tu me quieres a mi? (dijo apenada)  
  
Seiya: (se detiene) no necesitas preguntarlo, que descanses (se va a su casa)  
  
Kaori: (Seiya....) (entra en el edificio)  
  
Al día siguiente en la escuela...  
  
Chico: kaori, es verdad que tu y Seiya son novios?  
  
Chicos: cuado se te declaro?  
  
Kaori: (que?) ô_o  
  
Chica: es bueno novio?  
  
Chica: desde cuando se gustan?  
  
Seiya: oigan no enfaden tanto. Ven Kaori. (se lleva a Kaori)  
  
Kaori: pero que les pasa.  
  
Seiya: ves te dije que seriamos noticia.  
  
Kaori: mmmm okay ¬_¬  
  
En el descanso....  
  
Yaten: que haces kaori?  
  
Kaori: pienso.  
  
Yaten: en que?  
  
Kaori: cosas.  
  
Yaten: ya veo. Y es verdad que tu y Seiya son novios?  
  
Kaori: (roja) no, para nada, son solo chismes.  
  
Yaten: algunos resultan ser verdad.  
  
Kaori: pero este no.  
  
Yaten: eso espero. Kaori....  
  
Kaori: si?  
  
Yaten: quiero decirte algo.  
  
Kaori: y que es?  
  
Yaten: bueno, es que desde hace mucho quería decírtelo.  
  
Kaori: pues dímelo.  
  
Yaten: (no sabia como decirle que...) es que tu....  
  
Kaori: si?  
  
Yaten: es que tu me gustas mucho Kaori.(como se lo dijo quien sabe)  
  
Kaori: (no dijo nada)  
  
Yaten: no tienes que decirme nada, solo quería decírtelo.  
  
Kaori: yo...  
  
Yaten: yo se que a lo mejor te gusta otra persona.  
  
Kaori: yaten.... Tu sabes que te quiero, pero no de esa forma.  
  
Yaten: si lo se, solo quería que lo supieras  
  
Antes de que tocaran el timbre, yaten se acerca a Kaori y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
Yaten: mejor vamonos antes de que lleguemos tarde.  
  
Todo el resto del día, Kaori no hablo, se quedaba sentada en su mesa banco pensando en todo lo sucedido con Seiya y con Yaten, estaba confundida. Había diferentes sentimientos en su corazón y no lograba entenderlos. Se encontraba perdida. Seiya, le había dicho casi, casi a golpes que le gustaba y Yaten no pudo ser mas directo, hasta la beso. Será que Kaori siente algo por alguno de los dos? pero por quien?  
  
ACLARACIONES  
  
MARINA QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO. BUENO LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE BAJO MUY RÁPIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS ES QUE TRATO POR LO MENOS ESCRIBIR UNO POR DIA PARA MANTENER ME ACTUALIZADA Y COMO LA INSPIRACIÓN ME LLEGA DE GOLPE PUES LA APROVECHO, ESPERO QUE TE AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.  
  
SI NECESITAS SABER ALGO DE LO QUE SUCEDERÁ PREGÚNTAMELO.  
  
AT: NAMY 


	16. No Quisiera Decirte Adios

No quisiera decirte adiós  
  
En el aeropuerto...  
  
Thomas: hey preciosa pensé que no vendrías, donde estabas?  
  
Urien: seguro ni se acordaba  
  
Kaori: perdón, es que vine caminando.  
  
Thomas: por que, se descompuso tu carro?  
  
Kaori: no solo quería caminar.  
  
Thomas: ya veo. Estas bien?  
  
Kaori: si, no te preocupes.  
  
Thomas: bueno todavía faltan unas horas para que me vaya, así que por que nov amos a tomar algo?  
  
Urien: me da igual  
  
Kaori: si, vamos.  
  
Ya sentados en la cafetería....  
  
Thomas: ahora si, me vas a decir que es lo que tienes? Por que tú no eres así.  
  
Urien: si Thomas tiene razón sueles ser muy escandalosa.  
  
Kaori: ya les dije que no es nada.  
  
Urien: no tendrá nada de que ver con lo que paso hoy en la escuela con el tal Yaten o si?  
  
Kaori: (roja) que?!!?!?!  
  
Urien: es por eso?  
  
Thomas: ô_o que paso?  
  
Kaori: no paso nada!!  
  
Urien: resulta que el tal Yaten la beso.  
  
Thomas: Yaten te beso?  
  
Kaori: (mas roja y nerviosa) hay por favor, como crees.  
  
Urien: yo los vi.  
  
Kaori: ahh si??  
  
Urien: si, no me puedo equivocar.  
  
Thomas: bueno si lo hizo no es para que te pongas así  
  
Kaori: yo no me pongo de ninguna forma, además como sabes eso?  
  
Urien: yo solo iba pasando y sin querer los vi.  
  
Thomas: y el te gusta Kaori.  
  
Kaori: (roja) por supuesto que no, el es mi amigo.  
  
Thomas: y el sabe eso?  
  
Kaori: si, el lo sabe.  
  
Urien: pues no creo que lo sepa mucho.  
  
Kaori: tu que sabes si nada mas estabas de chismoso.  
  
Thomas: ya, ya cálmate mensita, no es nada del otro mundo, pero haber, no es para que te pongas a si por un beso.  
  
Urien: es que no solo es eso.  
  
Kaori: y tu por que dices eso?  
  
Urien: dicen las malas lenguas que Seiya Kou esta tras tus huesitos.  
  
Kaori: (ni que fuera perro ¬_¬)  
  
Thomas: jajaja, ya veo.  
  
Urien: y eso no es todo....  
  
Kaori: oye que te pasa, mi vida es privada.  
  
Urien: bueno si no quieres que yo lo diga por que no lo dices tu.  
  
Thomas: es verdad, por que no nos dices que es lo que paso.  
  
Kaori: ayyy esta bien. Es que el otro día es decir ayer Seiya me invito a que lo acompañara a una ceremonia a la cual lo habían invitado, entonces yo lo acompañe y cuando me llevo a mi casa, técnicamente me dijo que yo le gustaba, y luego hoy Yaten, me dice lo mismo, y me besa. Contentos?  
  
Urien: ya lo sabía.  
  
Thomas: si ya lo sospechaba.  
  
Kaori: que???  
  
Thomas: bueno peque es que eres medio despistada, que ni a pedradas entiendes las cosas.  
  
Urien: si, así es, era más que obvio.  
  
Thomas: y que piensas hacer?  
  
Kaori: respecto a que?  
  
Urien: no seas mensa, respecto a ellos.  
  
Kaori: Urien... No te han dicho que res demasiado metiche?  
  
Urien: si.  
  
Thomas: bueno, el punto es a ti te gusta uno de ellos?  
  
Kaori: bueno, no se. (es que los dos son tan lindos.)  
  
Urien: si sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo.  
  
Kaori: no, lo se de acuerdo. No se nada respecto a eso en este momento.  
  
Thomas: no te enojes.  
  
Kaori: quien esta enojada?!?!  
  
Urien: el gorila que nos acompaña.  
  
Thomas: ya Urien déjala.  
  
Urien: esta bien, pero era divertido.  
  
Kaori: (define diversión para ti)  
  
Thomas: pues cuando ya no estés tan confundida, veras que será fácil saber, a quien de los dos quieres.  
  
Kaori: ya se, me quedo con los dos.  
  
Urien: te gustan los dos.  
  
Kaori: claro que no, estaba jugando.  
  
Urien: sabes Thomas, para mi que el que le gusta es Seiya, deberías verlos cuando están juntos, parecen novios.  
  
Thomas: si fue lo que decía la revista que leí hace rato.  
  
Kaori: una revista? Novios? (roja) claro que no.  
  
Urien: deberías verte.  
  
Thomas: ya ves que algunos de los chismes de revistas son verdad.  
  
Urien: si, y mas en este medio en el que los dos andan.  
  
Thomas: pensándolo bien se ven bonitos juntos.  
  
Urien: si, pero la muy mensa de quiere de dos.  
  
Thomas: no se de quien aprendió eso.  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ (pero que les pasa?)  
  
Urien: que se me hace que esta jugando con los dos, nada más para ver a cuantos puede atrapar.  
  
Thomas: si, en Inglaterra siempre hacia eso.  
  
Kaori: oigan!! ò_ó No hablen de mi estando yo presente, además eso ya paso!!! Urien: eso dicen todas.  
  
Kaori: Urien! Cállate, tu ni me conoces.  
  
Thomas: jajajaja ya, no te emociones pequeña.  
  
Kaori: pues ve todo lo que están diciendo de mi.  
  
Urien: ni aguantas nada.  
  
Thomas: es broma Kaori, no lo tomes así, yo se que tu no harías eso.  
  
Urien: pero puede hacerlo.  
  
Kaori: ò_ó Urien....  
  
Thomas: ya! ahora si!! Dejémoslo por la paz y mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Si no vamos a Terminal mal los tres y no quiero eso.  
  
Kaori: ustedes empezaron (dijo indignada)  
  
Urien: si, si, escandalosa.  
  
El rato que pasaron juntos antes de que Thomas partiera, platicaron muy a gusto, aunque Urien hiciera comentarios que ni al caso, tratando de molestar a kaori.  
  
Thomas: bueno es mejor que me vaya a la sala, si no me va a dejar el avión.  
  
Kaori: no es mala idea.  
  
Thomas: jajaja lo se pero tengo que irme.  
  
Urien: bueno yo los dejo es que tengo una cita.  
  
Kaori: una cita? Tu?  
  
Urien: si yo, Thomas, luego nos vemos, y mantente en contacto.  
  
Thomas: claro que si, ya sabes cuidad a mi gatita.  
  
Urien: mejor me cuido yo de ella.  
  
Thomas: también, jajaja bueno hasta luego.  
  
Urien: si, ya sabes cuídate, adiós!  
  
Urien, se va a su supuesta cita, lo cual Kaori no podía creer.  
  
Kaori: el tener una cita, con lo amargado que esta?  
  
Thomas: ya ves, nos vamos?  
  
Kaori: si, vamos.  
  
Thomas: oye preciosa, ya has sabido algo de tu hermano?  
  
Kaori: no todavía no.  
  
Thomas: ya veo, espero que lo encuentres pronto.  
  
Kaori: si yo también  
  
Thomas: ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes ya estarás con el.  
  
Kaori: bueno fuera. (dijo seria)  
  
Thomas: que te pasa, sigues pensando en lo que paso con Seiya y con Yaten?  
  
Kaori: si, algo.  
  
Thomas: no te preocupes, veras que todo se solucionara.  
  
Kaori: eso espero.  
  
Thomas: además no es tu culpa ser tan linda, y que les hayas gustado.  
  
Kaori: pero son hermanos.  
  
Thomas: y?  
  
Kaori: no se.  
  
Thomas: si te preocupa que se pelen, créeme que no lo harán, pues no importa a cual de los dos quieras más que un amigo, nadie manda en el corazón y tendrán que aceptarlo.  
  
Kaori: y si no es así?  
  
Thomas: ellos se lo pierden. Y dime quien de los dos te mueve el tapete?  
  
Kaori: ninguno, no tengo tapete.  
  
Thomas: no seas babas, quien te gusta de ellos, o sientes atracción.  
  
Kaori: no lo se.  
  
Thomas: si lo sabes, vamos piénsalo, y dime.  
  
Kaori: bueno... ahora que lo dices, a Yaten lo quiero mucho como un amigo pero anda mas.  
  
Thomas: entonces Seiya....  
  
Kaori: no lo se, es que cuando estoy con el a veces es muy enfadoso, pero otras veces...  
  
Thomas: mmmm... entonces para que mas preguntas ahí tienes tu respuesta.  
  
Kaori: pero es que no estoy segura.  
  
Thomas: por favor, si tu eras la primera en dar el primer paso, y ahora no sabes ni que.  
  
Kaori: es que....  
  
Thomas: sea el que sea, mas le vale que no te lastime, si no adviértele que tienes quien responda por ti.  
  
Kaori: sabes, no quisiera que te fueras.  
  
Thomas: yo tampoco quisiera irme pero tengo que hacerlo.  
  
Kaori: me prometes que me escribirás un mail todos los días?  
  
Thomas: no, te escribiré dos.  
  
Kaori: eso espero  
  
Conmutadora: Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de abordar por la puerta 8 F gracias.  
  
Thomas: bueno ese es mi vuelo.  
  
Kaori: si, ese es.  
  
Thomas: no te preocupes, que nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo. Y cuando sea así ya quiero verte con tu hermano y con alguno de ellos de acuerdo?  
  
Kaori: no prometo mucho, pero lo intentare.  
  
Thomas: te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea.  
  
Kaori: no quisiera tener que decirte adiós.  
  
Thomas: no yo, pero no será un adiós sino un hasta luego.  
  
Kaori: es lo mismo ¬_¬  
  
Thomas: me ayudas trato de animarte.  
  
Kaori: jajaja perdón. :P  
  
Thomas: me gusta verte reír, te ves más bonita, que cuando estas triste.  
  
Kaori: pero aun así bonita.  
  
Thomas: si, si, si no te lo tomes tan en serio. Bueno mi gatita me tengo que ir.  
  
Kaori: esta bien, me hablas cuando llegues?  
  
Thomas: claro.  
  
Kaori: más te vale, o voy a tener que ir para aya.  
  
Thomas: entonces no te hablo  
  
Kaori: es un decir, ¬_¬  
  
Thomas: si lo se. (la abraza y le da un beso en la frente) te quiero, cuídate mucho. Kaori: yo también te quiero  
  
Thomas se despide de ella, con una gran sonrisa. Entrega su boleto a la azafata y se dirige hacia el pasillo por donde abordan los pasajeros. Voltea a ver a Kaori, despidiéndose de ella con el brazo en alto, mandándole un beso.  
  
Kaori: adiós!! (Te voy a extrañar)  
  
El avión despega, y Kaori lo ve alejarse desde la ventana. Mientras va caminando....  
  
Kaori: ahora a donde voy?  
  
Xiao: hey Kaori!!! Por aquí!!  
  
Kaori: (voltea) hola Xiao, que haces por aquí.  
  
Xiao: solo camino y tu?  
  
Kaori: bueno me dirijo al estudio, me acorde que tengo que ir. Al parecer tengo una sesión de vestuario, con una nueva diseñadora que contrataron  
  
Xiao: ahhhh si?  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Xiao: te acompañó, yo también voy para aya.  
  
Kaori: esta bien, y dime que has hecho?  
  
Xiao: un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Oye y tus novios?  
  
Kaori: jaja cuales?  
  
Xiao: hay pues con todos con los que nadas, por que cada que te veo andas con uno diferente. Si que tienes pegue  
  
Kaori: todos ellos solo son amigos. (dijo apenada)  
  
Xiao: eso dicen todas. No será que quieres guardar las apariencias?  
  
Kaori: ô_o jajajaja por supuesto que no.  
  
Xiao: oye dime tu secreto, jajajaja  
  
Kaori: y dime por que vas para el estudio?  
  
Xiao: ahh es que hoy empiezo mi nuevo trabajo.  
  
Kaori: ah si, y cual es?  
  
Xiao: pues soy tu nueva diseñadora (dijo carismáticamente)  
  
Kaori: en verdad? No sabía que diseñabas.  
  
Xiao: ya ves, uno que es influyente.  
  
Kaori: sabes tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada.  
  
Xiao: ni yo, que te parece si vamos por un hot-dog hace mucho que no me como uno y se me esta antojando como no tienes idea.  
  
Kaori: si, no es mala idea vamos antes de llegar al estudio.  
  
En el estudio....  
  
Xiao: riquísimo ^o^  
  
Kaori: si con hambre hasta las piedras.  
  
Xiao: si pero no es para tanto, Kaori ¬_¬  
  
Kaori: si yo se es que me emocione.  
  
Xiao: bueno vamos, si no me van a regañar.  
  
Kaori: si vamos....  
  
Xiao comenzó a explicarle a kaori, como seria el diseño de su vestuario, le dio varias opciones, y Kaori estuvo de acuerdo en casi todas. Kaori también le dijo como queria que fueran algunos de ellos.  
  
Xiao: bueno entonces, comenzare a trabajar con las ideas que me diste, y mañana te enseño los bosquejos  
  
Kaori: si, esta bien.  
  
Representante: muy bien entonces mañana nos reunimos de nuevo, ya pueden irse las dos.  
  
Xiao: gracias ^o^  
  
Kaori: hasta mañana  
  
Saliendo del estudio....  
  
Xiao: bueno yo tengo que irme, mañana nos vemos y nos tomamos un café con pastel te parece?  
  
Kaori: uyyy si me encantan los pasteles ^o^  
  
Xiao: si son deliciosos (dijo antojándoselos) bueno hasta mañana!  
  
Kaori hasta mañana!!!  
  
Eclipse: ya muy pronto no habrá mañana, los amaneceres serán cubiertos por sangre y muerte. Nuestra familia, cada ves crece mas.... Equinoxio, Shadi Prepárense! Para recibir a nuestro otro hermano.  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, BUENO HABER QUE LES PARECE ESTE CHAPTER.  
  
DÉJENME UN REVIEW NO SEAN GACHOS!!!!  
  
MARINA TANKS FOR EVERYTHING JAJAJ Lol by by  
  
A LA OTRA MARINA TAMBIEN GRACIAS!!! ^O^  
  
UYY YA TENGO FANS JAJAJAJA BY  
  
NAMY 


	17. Amor u Odio? Mavole

Amor u odio? (Mavole)  
  
A medio día en la escuela....  
  
Taiki: es raro que el profesor no haya venido.  
  
Yaten: si, el nunca falta.  
  
Taiki: bueno creo que me concertare en mis poemas.  
  
Yaten: que aburrido.  
  
Taiki no hay mucho que hacer.  
  
Yaten: no tienes imaginación. ¬_¬  
  
Kaori: alo! alo! Que hacen? ^o^  
  
Taiki: no mucho  
  
Kaori: por que?  
  
Taiki: pues no hay nada que hacer.  
  
Kaori: si ya lo se pero por que?  
  
Taiki: no se!  
  
Kaori: si, ya entendí. Oye yaten que tienes?  
  
Yaten: que? no nada  
  
Kaori: y por que no dices nada?  
  
Yaten: no tengo nada que decir.  
  
Kaori: tu siempre tienes algo que decir.  
  
Yaten: si bueno me tengo que ir.  
  
Kaori: que es lo que le pasa? Ô_o  
  
Taiki: al parecer te esta evadiendo, paso algo entre ustedes dos?  
  
Kaori: (me lo juras? No me di cuenta ¬_¬) pues no que yo recuerde. A menos que sea por eso, pero no creo.  
  
Taiki: a que te refieres?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que el otro día....  
  
Taiki: ah si, me contó.  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ entonces para que me preguntas?  
  
Taiki: es que no quería ser indiscreto.  
  
Kaori: en fin, no veo por que se comporta así, yo no estoy enojada con el ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Taiki: a lo mejor esta apenado. Pero seguro que luego se le pasa.  
  
Kaori: eso espero, no quisiera que se enojara conmigo por algo así.  
  
Taiki: oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
Kaori: si, por supuesto.  
  
Taiki: tu quieres a Yaten como un amigo verdad?  
  
Kaori: si por supuesto el lo sabe.  
  
Taiki: y a Seiya?  
  
Kaori: a Seiya? (como pudo disimular lo rojo de su cara quien sabe)  
  
Taiki: si, sientes algo por el?  
  
Kaori: y a que viene la pregunta?  
  
Taiki: Kaori, no te hagas sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
Kaori: bueno si te refieres a eso, en realidad no lo se.  
  
Taiki: ya veo. Por que tu le gustas.  
  
Kaori: (no seas tan directo ¬_¬) ah si? No me había dado cuenta. (Dijo sarcásticamente)  
  
Taiki: jajaja si lo se, bueno el punto es que si te gusta Seiya no te preocupes por yaten, no es un niño chiquito.  
  
Kaori: pero yo no he dicho que Seiya me gusta.  
  
Taiki: solo por si acaso. Bueno tengo que ir a la dirección luego nos vemos adiós.  
  
Taiki, se va y Kaori se queda solita....  
  
Kaori: que aburrido, estoy solita y nadie me quiere.  
  
Urien: si, eso es algo que ya sabíamos.  
  
Kaori: ahh eres tu!  
  
Urien: a quien esperabas.  
  
Kaori: a todos menos a ti.  
  
Urien: hay que linda eres.  
  
Kaori: oye, y a donde fuiste ayer?  
  
Urien: por ahí. (se sienta)  
  
Kaori: y donde es por ahí (la metiche)  
  
Urien: pues por ahí.  
  
Kaori: ahh, si por ahí, ya se donde. ¬_¬  
  
Urien: que inteligente. Y eso que no estas con tu novio?  
  
Kaori: cual novio?  
  
Urien: ya sabes el tal Seiya  
  
Kaori: no es mi novio!!!  
  
Urien: pero quisieras  
  
Kaori: tu que sabes. (dijo enojada)  
  
Urien: por la simple razón de que te enojas.  
  
Kaori: yo no estoy enojada.  
  
Seiya: haber!?  
  
Kaori: tu que haces aquí?  
  
Seiya: si quieres me voy  
  
Urien: no, no quiere.  
  
Kaori: y tu como sabes?  
  
Urien: ya ves, (se levanta) hay te ves mocosa.  
  
Kaori: mocosa? Y tú eres un amargado!!!!! Ò_ó  
  
Seiya: pero no te enojes.  
  
Kaori: no estoy enojada.  
  
Seiya: si lo estas. Pero mejor así te ves más bonita  
  
Kaori: ô_o quieres dejar eso ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: no.  
  
Kaori: como quieras.  
  
Seiya: y que tanto platicaban? Según tu el te odiaba  
  
Kaori: de nada importante.  
  
Seiya: me voy a poner celoso.  
  
Kaori: celoso de el? Por favor.  
  
Seiya: solo te aviso.  
  
Kaori: hayyy ò_ó  
  
Seiya: jajajaja  
  
Kaori: no le encuentro la gracia.  
  
Seiya: deberías.  
  
Kaori: pues no lo creo.  
  
Seiya: que vas a hacer hoy?  
  
Kaori: por que?  
  
Seiya: por que quiero saber.  
  
Kaori: pues no mucho.  
  
Seiya: estas segura?  
  
Kaori: si, mas que aburrirme.  
  
Seiya: que bueno, por que hoy eres mía.  
  
Kaori: tuya? Sueña...  
  
Seiya: si mía.  
  
Kaori: desde cuando?  
  
Seiya: ya ves, es más ya vamonos de todas formas el maestro no vino. (Toma el portafolio de Kaori y la toma de la mano)  
  
Kaori: oye, yo puedo ir sola. Seiya no me jales.  
  
Seiya: no te estoy jalando, no seas tan quejumbrosa.  
  
Kaori: no lo soy.  
  
Seiya: no discutas, pareces niña chiquita.  
  
Kaori: te molesta?  
  
Seiya: no, al contrario me encanta.  
  
Seiya y Kaori si van juntos, y solitos.  
  
Mamoru: estoy seguro, que hoy abra otro eclipse.  
  
Sakura: si, hoy aparecerá otro de ellos.  
  
Shaila: si, el agua no se equivoca.  
  
Mamoru: y que mas te ha dicho el agua?  
  
Shaila: nada que no sepamos.  
  
Xiao: oigan no quiero interrumpir, pero tengo hambre y chop Suey esta solito en la casa, además que tengo que ir a trabajar, no nos podríamos ir?  
  
Todos: ¬_¬  
  
Mamoru: chop Suey?  
  
Xiao: si mi ratoncito.  
  
Shaila: esa cosa espantosa.  
  
Xiao: es mas bonito que tu.  
  
Shaila: yo tengo más color que esa cosa.  
  
Sakura: no creen que eso no es muy importante? ¬_¬  
  
Xiao: mi ratón es importante. Ò_ó  
  
Shaila: parecer niña chiquita. ¬_¬  
  
Mamoru: bueno que les parece si, vamos a comer, además que debemos estar alertas puede aparecer en cualquier momento.  
  
Sakura: es verdad.  
  
Xiao: si vamos a comer ^o^  
  
En un lugar....  
  
Taiki: sabes no se por que te enojas con Kaori:  
  
Yaten: no estoy enojado con ella.  
  
Taiki: entonces por que la evadiste todo el día, crees que no se dio cuenta.  
  
Yaten: tu sabes que es lo que pasa.  
  
Taiki: ella no esta molesta si es lo que crees.  
  
Yaten: en verdad no lo esa?  
  
Taiki: claro que no, para ella todo sigue igual, solo fue un beso, nada del otro mundo.  
  
Yaten: que fácil lo dices, como tu no se lo diste.  
  
Taiki: aun si yo se lo hubiera dado, y conociendo como es no me preocuparía tanto.  
  
Yaten: es que fui un tonto.  
  
Taiki: si ya lo sabemos, pero tu sigues siendo su amigo o no?  
  
Yaten: si, lo soy.  
  
Taiki: pues yo creo que deberías actuar como si nada.  
  
Yaten: ojala fuera tan fácil.  
  
Taiki: solo tú te complicas la vida.  
  
Yaten: oye cambiando de tema donde esta Seiya?  
  
Taiki: no se, a lo mejor esta con Kaori.  
  
Yaten: si al modo.  
  
Taiki: ya no seas así.  
  
Yaten: pues el era el primero en desconfiar de ella, y velo ahora.  
  
Taiki: si, pero que podemos hacer, Kaori es una niña muy linda.  
  
Yaten: no me digas que tu también.  
  
Taiki: Yaten no digas tonterías.  
  
Yaten: si bueno, pero para mí que Seiya solo quiere divertirse.  
  
Taiki: no puedes estar seguro.  
  
Yaten: tu y yo lo conocemos.  
  
Taiki: si, pero es diferente con Kaori.  
  
Yaten: acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa?  
  
Taiki: si, muchas cosas.  
  
Yaten: como cual?  
  
Taiki: que a Seiya le gusta Kaori.  
  
Yaten: pero solo le gusta.  
  
Taiki: no creo que nada más sea eso. El resplandor de la estrella de Kaori, es especial, y a Seiya le gusta su resplandor.  
  
Yaten: pero eso no nos dice mucho.  
  
Taiki: vamos acéptalo tiene sentimientos.  
  
Yaten: a lo mejor  
  
Taiki: te disgustaría si el y Kaori fueran algo mas?  
  
Yaten: no, yo no soy quien, y si a Kaori le gusta Seiya yo no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Taiki: me sorprendes, oye y si vamos por algo de comer ya me dio hambre.  
  
Yaten: si vamos...  
  
En el mirador....  
  
Kaori: se puede saber que hacemos aquí?  
  
Seiya: nada.  
  
Kaori: y a que vinimos.  
  
Seiya: a ver.  
  
Kaori: a ver que?  
  
Seiya: algo.  
  
Kaori: algo como que?  
  
Seiya: no te han dicho que haces muchas preguntas?  
  
Kaori: bueno si.  
  
Shadi: y bien, ahora que hacemos?  
  
Equinoxio: esperar el momento.  
  
Shadi: y con el cuerpo?  
  
Equinoxio: nada Shadi, no hacemos nada!(latosa)  
  
Shadi: perdón (que genio)  
  
Seiya y Kaori, estaban en el mirador, recargados en el barandal, sin decir nada.  
  
Kaori: en serio que hacemos aquí?  
  
Seiya: nada.  
  
Kaori: entonces?  
  
Seiya: solo quería traerte.  
  
Kaori: y eso para que?  
  
Seiya: por que quería estar contigo  
  
Kaori: solo para eso?  
  
Seiya: si, solo para eso.  
  
Kaori: pero puedes estar conmigo sin que me traigas aquí.  
  
Seiya: es que quería estar solo contigo.  
  
Kaori: (rojita) y eso para que?  
  
Seiya: pues para hacer lo que no puedo hacer cuando hay otra persona.  
  
Kaori: (roja, muy roja) y que es lo que no puedes hacer?  
  
Seiya: pues... lo quieres saber?  
  
Kaori: no estoy segura.  
  
Seiya voltea a ver a Kaori, y se acerca a ella poniéndola entre el y el barandal  
  
Seiya: deberías estarlo. No te voy hacer nada  
  
Kaori: yo nunca dije eso. (Desvía su mirada)  
  
Seiya: por que volteas a otro lado?  
  
Kaori: que no puedo?  
  
Seiya: no, por que te estoy hablando (toma su rostro y lo voltea para que sus ojos vieran los de el)  
  
Kaori: (nerviosa) ahh si, nada mas por eso?  
  
Seiya: no.  
  
Kaori: entonces?  
  
Seiya: por que quiero ver tus ojos.  
  
Kaori: ya los viste.  
  
Seiya: si, peor también me gusta verte a ti.  
  
Kaori: y a que se debe eso?  
  
Seiya: pues por que me gusta hacerlo.  
  
Kaori: lo haces todos los días.  
  
Seiya: pero no de esta forma, además que no nada más quiero verte.  
  
Kaori: a no? y entonces que mas quieres (dijo nerviosa y tratando de no ver a Seiya)  
  
Seiya: (abraza a Kaori por la cintura) tenerte cerca y si se puede robarte un beso.  
  
Kaori: (y si evitamos lo del beso?) ah si?  
  
Seiya: a menos que tu no quieras. (Acaricia su rostro, y lentamente acerca su rostro al de el, casi a punto de besarla...) me gustas Kaori.  
  
Kaori: Seiya yo.... (Pero no le deja decir nada y la beso. Uniendo sus labios con los de el, dándole el beso mas tierno y delicado)  
  
El sol desaparecía detrás de ellos, el viento soplaba fuerte  
  
Equinoxio: Shadi, ya ha llegado.  
  
Shadi: que bueno, por que ya me estaba cansando.  
  
Una luz roja aparece frente s Shadi y Equinoxio. Equinoxio, se acerca a ella, y hace levitar el cuerpo que tenían para ponerlo atrás de la luz que se introdujo en el cuerpo, este emitió una luz, convirtiéndose en Mavole. Unos segundos después Mavole abre sus ojos.  
  
Shadi: ya despertó?  
  
Equinoxio: mira nada más, vaya que no has cambiado nada.  
  
Mavole: que esperabas?  
  
Equinoxio: Probablemente que tuvieras un poco mas de varonilidad esta vez.  
  
Shadi: no empiecen  
  
Mavole: vaya Shadi, aquí estas  
  
Shadi: si aquí estoy  
  
Mavole: sigues vistiéndote mal.  
  
Shadi: Cállate afeminado!  
  
Equinoxio: cállense los dos, nada mas saben hablar de eso, parecen dos mujeres.  
  
Shadi: pues eso somos.  
  
Mavole: yo solo soy alguien con sofisticación!!!  
  
Equinoxio: en ves de hablar de eso, empecemos el sacrificio.  
  
Shadi: pero si ya lo hicimos.  
  
Equinoxio: no seas estupida Shadi. No hemos hecho ningún sacrificio.  
  
Shadi: entonces que fue lo que hicimos con el cuerpo de Mavole?  
  
Equinoxio: recuperarlo, estupida!  
  
Mavole: sigues igual de inútil.  
  
Shadi: por lo menos no perdí mi cuerpo.  
  
Equinoxio: Solo síganme inútiles.  
  
Eclipse: sangre, sangre pura, sangre derramada, en esta basura de planeta  
  
Kaori: (por que, por que no hago nada, por que me siento así contigo, no debería permitirlo, pero me gusta esta sensación, me gusta estar cerca de ti, me gusta que me veas, que me abraces, me gustan tus labios, me gustan tus manos)  
  
Seiya: (lentamente se separa de kaori) hace frío no crees?  
  
Kaori: si algo.  
  
Seiya: toma ponte esto. (Le da su chamarra)  
  
Kaori: gracias  
  
Seiya: (toma su mano) vamonos, ya esta oscuro  
  
Fuego: el ya esta aquí.  
  
Viento: Mavole?  
  
Fuego: si puedo sentirlo.  
  
Endimión: separémonos para buscarlo  
  
Aqua: Viento vamos tu y yo juntas.  
  
Fuego: Endimión tu y yo iremos juntos.  
  
Endimión: si, no hay problema.  
  
Fuego: lo mas seguro es que estén los tres juntos.  
  
Aqua: si los encuentran antes, espérennos.  
  
Endimión: trataremos, pero si pasa algo, no podremos hacerlo.  
  
Viento: solo esperemos, que no traten de sacrificar a nadie.  
  
Endimión: ojala, vamonos.  
  
Gea: El futuro vuelve a ser incierto, no hay solución, es el momento de que el Fénix renazca de sus cenizas. Kaori... yo no quería que esto pasara, yo solo quería una vida normal, ese era mi sueño que ya no hubiera dolor, y sangre derramada. Perdóname Kaori...  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
ALO! K ONDA MUCHACHAS QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, NETA QUE ME LUREO JAJAJA.  
  
COMO PUEDEN VER SEIYA VA CON TODO JAJAJA QUE LINDO :P. NADA MAS NO CREAN QUE YA SON NOVIOS, POR QUE NO LO SON, MAS ADELANTE TAL VEZ LO SEAN PERO NO AHORA AJAJAJJAJA.  
  
UYYY ESPERO QUE PRONTO PUEDA ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES PASAN AMS COSAS Y SE DESCUBREN OTRAS COSAS, EN FIN YA VERA.  
  
MARINA 1 JAJAJA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR APOYÁNDOME  
  
MARINA 2 GRACIAS A TI TAMBIÉN.  
  
PACHEQUITO NETA QUE ERES BIEN COOL JAJAJA NO SE QUE HARÍA SIN TI.  
  
YA ME VOY JAJAJA BY BY SE CUIDAN BESOS!!  
  
NAMY 


	18. Sacrificio al Azar

Sacrificio al azar  
  
Equinoxio: vamos a ver.... No ese no.  
  
Shadi: que es lo que buscas? Escoge al que sea da lo mismo.  
  
Equinoxio: cállate, no interrumpas.  
  
Mavole: y bien, quien será la victima?  
  
Equinoxio: ella.  
  
Mavole: donde esta?  
  
Equinoxio: aya...  
  
Shadi: ella? Y que haremos con el que la acompaña?  
  
Equinoxio: también morirá.... Vamos.  
  
En alguna parte...  
  
Viento: los ves por alguna parte?  
  
Aqua: no  
  
Viento: el viento se siente raro, no es como siempre.  
  
Aqua: donde estarán?  
  
Ahhhh!!!!!!  
  
Aqua: escuchaste eso?  
  
Viento: si es por aya vamos!  
  
Fuego: algo esta pasando en sea dirección!  
  
Endimión: maldición (se agarra el pecho)  
  
Fuego: estas bien?  
  
Endimión: Si no te preocupes, adelántate yo te alcanzo  
  
Fuego: de acuerdo (se va corriendo)  
  
Endimión: otra ves este dolor, alguien esta a punto de morir  
  
Kaori: auch! (otra vez)  
  
Seiya: que te pasa?  
  
Kaori: nada, estoy bien. (se agarra la muñeca)  
  
Seiya: déjame ver  
  
Kaori: en serio no es nada.  
  
Seiya: estas sangrando otra ves.  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Seiya: no lo entiendo, es muy raro.  
  
Kaori: (ve su muñeca y puede apreciar que tenia una nueva herida, y que las otras también estaban sangrando) pero por que?  
  
Seiya: no, se pero vamos a cuarte antes de que se infecte.  
  
Kaori: esta bien  
  
Equinoxio: muy bien ahora díganme quien de ustedes dos la matara?  
  
Shadi: yo no quiero, que lo haga Mavole.  
  
Mavole: y por que yo, por que no lo haces tu Equinoxio?  
  
Equinoxio: por que no tengo ganas.  
  
Shadi: hazlo tu Mavole, o que no puedes?  
  
Mavole: ja, ese no es el problema, estupida, claro que puedo.  
  
Shadi: entonces?  
  
Mavole: no quiero ensuciarme.  
  
Equinoxio: Shadi desángrala y tu has lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
Shadi: y por que yo siempre he de hacer eso?  
  
Mavole: por que nada mas para eso sirves  
  
Equinoxio: hazlo, pero que sienta el dolor.  
  
Shadi: (si claro tu nada mas das ordenes)  
  
Mavole: lastima sus zapatos son muy bonitos y caros, es un desperdicio.  
  
Equinoxio: quieres dejar eso y hacer el sacrificio  
  
Mavole: que genio.  
  
Shadi se acerca a la victima, y entierra la daga en su abdomen, la victima grita del dolor y trata de escapar, pero esta inmovilizada. Shadi juega con la daga girándola una y otra ves en el abdomen, saca la daga y va cortando poco a poco los brazos de la victima al igual que su cuello.  
  
Shadi: te gusta el dolor? Me imagino que si, verdad que es una de las sensaciones que mas gustan a las personas. Mírate nada mas el rojo te queda muy bien, al igual que a este estupido planeta, tienes algo que decir?  
  
Victima: por que? (dijo mientras trataba de contener el dolor)  
  
Shadi: solo eso? Pobre ingenua (entierra la daga en su pecho y la victima muere) una menos.  
  
Mavole: Eres repugnante Shadi.  
  
Shadi: gracias, yo lo se, no es fantástico, poder matar a las personas y verlas morir, sentir la daga atravesar su carne jaja y que la sangre se derrame en ella.  
  
Mavole: estas loca, y sucia me das asco.  
  
Shadi: mejor cállate y trae al demonio que ocupara su ya desangrado cuerpo.  
  
Mavole: y que aremos con el otro?  
  
Shadi: yo me encargo de que sufra lo mismo que ella.  
  
Shadi, mato a la otra victima de la misma manera, le gustaba la sensación que eso le producía, para ella era placentero ver morir a las personas y mas si ella era quien les daba la muerte.  
  
Mavole: ya terminaste? Por que ya esta empezando a oler mal.  
  
Shadi: si, ya lo hice.  
  
Mavole invoca a dos demonios Exadoll y Baou los cuales ocupan el cuerpo de los dos muertos  
  
Mavole: hay que bonitos.  
  
Shadi: si tu lo dices.... ¬_¬  
  
Equinoxio: nada mal par aun afeminado como tu.  
  
Mavole: hay tu crees.  
  
Shadi: (pues yo no les encuentro forma)  
  
Equinoxio: y que estas esperando, ensucia este planeta.  
  
Mavole: hay, no me apresures, todo con calma. Exadoll y Baou asegúrense de que su sangre se esparza en todo este lugar.  
  
Viento: Gala Radiante!!  
  
Aqua: lagrimas de Cristal!!!!  
  
Los dos demonios son atacados, y logran atraer su atención.  
  
Mavole: que?!  
  
Equinoxio: Ya llegaron esas molestias.  
  
Viento: pues que esperabas que no hiciéramos nada?  
  
Shadi: vaya nada mas vienen ustedes dos, y la otra?  
  
Fuego: aquí estoy Shadi no te preocupes.  
  
Shadi: ja (voltea la cara)  
  
Equinoxio: esta ves no será tan fácil derrotar a los demonios, ahora son 2 y ustedes tres, que harán, según recuerdo casi mueren cuando mataron a mi demonio.  
  
Aqua: tu lo has dicho casi, pero no fue así.  
  
Shadi: nada más por que tu llegaste a interrumpirnos.  
  
Aqua: si, no mal recuerdo tu ni estabas.  
  
Shadi: cállate (dijo enojada)  
  
Mavole: demonios atáquenlas!  
  
Los demonios se dirigen hacia los elementos pero son detenidos, por una sobra misteriosa  
  
Mavole: que es eso?  
  
Endimión: que falta de educación atacar a 3 damas.  
  
Equinoxio: Endimión! No puede ser tu que haces aquí?  
  
Endimión: lo que me corresponde hacer por mi planeta  
  
Mavole: Dark burner!! (Ataca a Endimión pero este detiene el ataque con su espada)  
  
Endimión: que es lo que tratas de hacer Mavole? Morir?  
  
Equinoxio: Shadi, vamonos.  
  
Shadi: que no vamos a pelear?  
  
Equinoxio: no esta es la pelea de Mavole, vamonos es una orden  
  
Shadi: siempre me pierdo de toda la acción. (Desaparecen los dos)  
  
Fuego: mira anda mas tus hermanos te dejaron solo.  
  
Mavole: ja eso no me importa, puedo vencerlos sin su ayuda. Demonios Ataquen!  
  
Viento: Aqua y yo pelearemos contra el muñeco raro, ustedes ataquen al otro.  
  
Fuego: muy bien. Endimión pelea con el otro demonio yo tengo cosas que arreglar con Mavole.  
  
Endimión: muy bien pero te confíes.  
  
Fuego: no lo haré.  
  
Mavole: vaya no los ayudaras?  
  
Fuego: no tú y yo, pelearemos.  
  
Mavole: todavía me guardas rencor por eso?  
  
Fuego: no imaginas cuanto Mavole (lo ataca con su espada.)  
  
Viento: Viento de Jade!!!  
  
Aqua: Fulgor Zafiro!!!  
  
Viento: Aqua! No dejes que el y el toro demonio se unan!  
  
Aqua: no te preocupes! Espada de Agua!! (Aqua lanza su espada hacia el demonio y logra herirlo) Viento! Es tu turno.  
  
Viento: Espada de Viento!  
  
Viento y Aqua: Fusión Turquesa! (La espada de Viento junto con la espada de Aqua logra destruir al demonio)  
  
Seiya: no deja de sangrar.  
  
Kaori: (estaba muy blanca, ya que había perdió sangre) no me siento bien.  
  
Seiya: Kaori no te preocupes, vas a estar bien.  
  
Kaori: no digas mentiras.  
  
Seiya: es la verdad, confía en mí.  
  
Kaori: y si no deja de sangrar?  
  
Seiya: si lo hará. (Que es lo que esta pasando? Por que no deja de sangrar, esto no es normal)  
  
Kaori: sabes... me siento muy débil, y ya casi no puedo ver bien.  
  
Seiya: no digas eso, vas a estar bien.  
  
Kaori: (Kaori cierra sus ojos y una lagrima ser resbala por su mejilla)  
  
Seiya: no me hagas esto Kaori, abre los ojos! Maldición! Kaori!! No te mueras....  
  
Fuego: (no! Gea!)  
  
Mavole: Dark burner!  
  
Fuego: maldición Saeta de Fuego!  
  
Mavole: jaja, es mejor que dejemos esto así.  
  
Fuego: no me digas que tienes miedo?  
  
Mavole: ve y ayuda a tus amigos, jajajaja. (Desaparece)  
  
Fuego: mavole!! Maldición se ha ido.  
  
El demonio que todavía esta vivo seguía atacando a Endimión pero el no podía hacer mucho ya que el dolor de la muerte y la sangre derramada sobre el planeta lo estaba afectando.  
  
Viento: Endimión!  
  
Aqua: Lagrimas de cristal! (logra esquivar el ataque que se dirigía a Endimión)  
  
Endimión: ahh! No puedo luchar así.  
  
Viento: Viento de Jade! (su ataque envuelve a Endimión en un capo de energía, protegiéndolo de los ataques de demonio)  
  
Fuego: que esta pasando?  
  
Aqua: Endimión no puede luchar  
  
Fuego: maldición, era de esperarse Viento, protégelo!  
  
Viento: si (Viento se lleva a Endimión a un lugar seguro)  
  
Fuego: Aqua queda en nostras destruirlo!  
  
Aqua: si.  
  
Fuego: prepárate maldito.  
  
Fuego y Aqua fusionan sus poderes para destruir al demonio.  
  
Fuego y Aqua: Fusión púrpura!  
  
Su ataque logra destruir al demonio. Aqua esta agotada ya que al fusionarse con Viento había gastado parte de su energía y cuando se fusiono con Fuego estuvo a punto de morir.  
  
Fuego: estas bien Aqua?  
  
Aqua: si no te preocupes.  
  
Fuego: es mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Viento: Fuego, Aqua están bien?  
  
Fuego: si como esta Endimión?  
  
Endimión: estoy bien, no se preocupen.  
  
Fuego: es mejor que tengas cuidado, debes aprender a controlar el dolor de la tierra y separarlo de tu corazón.  
  
Viento: vamonos.  
  
En un lugar desconocido....  
  
Mavole: que desgraciadas, mataron a mis bebes.  
  
Equinoxio: Tu nivel es tan bajo, que lo transmites a tus demonios.  
  
Shadi: jajajajaja pobrecito  
  
Mavole: cállate! Por lo menos les di batalla no que otra...  
  
Shadi: ja no importa yo por lo menos mate a dos personas y sentí la sangre correr.  
  
Mavole: es lo único que sabes hacer bien, por cuando te vistes....  
  
Shadi: no me digas que tu si te vistes bien?  
  
Mavole: si.  
  
Equinoxio: A callar! Eso no tiene relevancia ahora.  
  
Mavole: ...............(estupido)  
  
Equinoxio: Aparcera Spheria muy pronto, estaremos completas para resucitar a Eclipse.  
  
Shadi: si pero ya tiene a una de las deidades.  
  
Mavole: si solo les falta esa escoria  
  
Equinoxio: si, pero si no se apresuran a encontrarla ella morirá debido a nuestros sacrificios.  
  
Mavole: que lastima recuerdo que era muy bonita.  
  
Shadi: era una cualquiera.  
  
Equinoxio: no hablen tanto, Shadi ve preparando tu ritual, mientras mas manchemos este planeta mas sufrirán las deidades jajajajaja  
  
Seiya: Kaori no... no puedes morir que no entiendes!! Kaori por favor abre tus ojos. Maldición esta comenzando a bajar su temperatura, vamos kaori resiste, resiste un poco mas, te prometo que estarás bien pero no te mueras.  
  
La sangre que Kaori había perdido, era mucha, su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse y su rostro ya no era rozado, era blanco como la nieve. La lluvia comenzaba a caer y el cuerpo de Kaori yacía casi sin vida en los brazos de Seiya. Su rostro estaba empapado y la sangre se limpiaba con el agua....  
  
Sakura: sienten eso?  
  
Xiao: comienza a apagarse su resplandor.  
  
Mamoru: de que hablan?  
  
Shaila: la lluvia limpia sus heridas.  
  
Sakura: será posible, que..  
  
Mamoru: que es lo que esta pasando.  
  
Xiao: no lo sientes? La tierra llora, y el sol esta detrás de las nubes.  
  
Mamoru: Gea... pero no puede ser!  
  
Shaila: no entiendo, por que?  
  
Xiao: no es verdad, ella no puede morir ahora no puede?!?!  
  
Mamoru: por que?! si saben donde esta vamos, no podemos dejarla morir!!  
  
Sakura: Shaila....  
  
Shaila: que?  
  
Sakura: ella realmente esta apunto de morir?  
  
Shaila: no lo se  
  
Xiao: yo no la dejare morir, no ahora! (se va corriendo)  
  
Mamoru: no piensan hacer nada?  
  
Sakura y Shaila no dijeron nada, Mamoru por su parte se fue, desesperado ya que no podía hacer nada pues no sabia quien era Gea.  
  
Gea: No mueras, no ahora, te necesito, te necesitamos por favor.... Abre tus ojos....  
  
AGRADESCIMIENTOS...  
  
PACHEQUITO NO TE PREOCUPES YA VERAS QUE TODO VA A SALIR BIEN Y POR ESO SIGUE SIENDO MI EDITOR JAJA TE QUIERO MUCHO CHAMACO.  
  
MARINA HALO!! COMO TAZ OYE DE DONDE ERES EHH? POR QUE NO SE JEJEJE BUENO ESPERO QUE TE SIGUA GUSTANDO YA SABES DUDA O SUGERENCIAS DILO CON CONFIANZA  
  
A LOS DEMÁS QUE HA LEÍDO MI FIC GRACIAS Y DÉJENME REVIEWS OKAY ¡!?! BY BY  
  
NAMY 


	19. Cual es nuestra historia?

Cual es nuestra historia?  
  
En el departamento de Kaori....  
  
Doctor: ella estará bien, fue una suerte, que no muriera a pesar de que perdió mucha sangre, ahora es mejor que guarde reposo.  
  
Seiya: si, no se preocupe.  
  
Doctor: dormirá por un rato, y cuando despierte que tome jugo de naranja.  
  
Seiya: si, así será.  
  
Doctor: si necesitan algo llámenme.  
  
Seiya: lo acompaño a la puerta.  
  
Cuando Seiya abrió la puerta Xiao iba llegando.  
  
Doctor: hasta luego y ya sabe me habla si paso algo. Seiya: si.  
  
Xiao: donde esta?  
  
Seiya: Xiao? Que haces aquí?  
  
Xiao: donde esta Kaori?  
  
Seiya: esta en su cuarto. Pasa.  
  
Xiao pasa al departamento de Kaori.  
  
Seiya: pero por que estas aquí?  
  
Xiao: Kaori esta bien verdad?  
  
Seiya: eso no contesta mi pregunta, y si, esta bien.  
  
Xiao: si perdón, puedo verla?  
  
Seiya: (pero por que esta así?) bueno si, sígueme.  
  
Seiya conduce a Xiao a la habitación de Kaori, quien se encontraba acostada en la cama, los rayos del sol apenas y tocaban su rostro.  
  
Xiao: por que esta así?  
  
Seiya: ella.... (no puedo decirle)  
  
Xiao: que le paso en la muñeca? Por que esta vendada?  
  
Seiya: tuvo un accidente.  
  
Xiao: no trato de....  
  
Seiya: no!, ella nunca lo haría fue un accidente.  
  
Xiao: lo siento. (Kaori... por que?)  
  
Seiya: sabes no entiendo por que estas aquí, no como supiste que no estaba bien así que dime por que estas aquí?  
  
Xiao: no se de que hablas.  
  
Seiya: repentinamente Kaori tuvo un accidente y tu llegas preocupada por ella como si supieras que esta pasando. Si lo sabes por que no me lo dices.  
  
Xiao: yo no se nada (pero que le pasa?)  
  
Seiya: por favor que crees que no se que tu sabes algo? Tu tienes una similitud en tu resplandor de tu estrella como el de ella.  
  
Xiao: mi estrella? Y tu como sabes de eso?  
  
Seiya: eso que mas da, así que dime que es lo que esta pasando con Kaori, por que repentinamente se siente mal y sangra? Tiene que ver con las estrellas de la oscuridad que han estado pareciendo y con esos eclipses que aparecen cuando no deberían?  
  
Xiao: ô_O tu... tu como sabes eso?  
  
Seiya: entonces es verdad tu sabes que esta pasando.  
  
Xiao: y si así fuera? Por que estas tan interesado en saberlo?  
  
Seiya: por que me gusta el resplandor de Kaori y cada ves que pasa eso veo como se va a apagando y no quiero que suceda, no ves que estuvo a punto de morir?  
  
Kaori: (entre sueños) ya no mas.... No más sangre, no más dolor... por favor no otra vez...  
  
Xiao: Kaori.... (Se acerca a ella) Kaori perdónanos, por favor, nosotras no queríamos que esto pasara.....  
  
Seiya: que pasara que?  
  
Xiao: lo que una ves impedimos a cosota de su vida... Gea....  
  
Seiya: de la vida de quien?  
  
Xiao: Gea... maldición! (golpea la cama) nada sirvió, nada, todo ha sido en vano, y ahora, ahora ella esta así... que no fue suficiente con toda la sangre que se derramo hace ya mucho tiempo, por que otra ves que ganan con eso maldita sea Eclipse!!! (Dijo desesperada y en sollozos)  
  
Seiya: que?  
  
Xiao: de verdad quieres saberlo? (le pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Kaori)  
  
Seiya: si.  
  
Xiao: no se quien seas, pero no puedes ser alguien malo, y al parecer quieres a Kaori. Pero escúchame si haces algo en contra de este planeta te juro que morirás, eso quiere decir que si la lastimas a ella todo se acabo para ti.  
  
Seiya: no veo la razón de tu amenaza yo no le haría nada a Kaori, jamás, así que dime que es lo que esta pasando, quien es el tal Eclipse y Gea que son todas estas cosas que han pasado últimamente?  
  
Xiao le contó a Seiya acerca de la familia eclipse y lo que tenía que ver con Kaori. Le explico por que habían aparecido eclipses cuando no debía de ser, y el por que de las recaídas de Kaori. Así mismo le dijo que ella no debía saberlo todavía y que por favor no le digiera nada.  
  
Seiya: pero entonces si ella no sabe nada...  
  
Xiao: si es una locura pero así debe de ser, por favor no le digas nada.  
  
Seiya: pero necesita saberlo.  
  
Xiao: si pero...  
  
Seiya: nada de peros, yo no le diré nada pero ustedes deberían decírselo, lo mas pronto posible, ella necesita saberlo.  
  
Xiao: no es tan fácil como parece.  
  
Seiya se levanta de la cama y se va hacia la terraza. Mientras Kaori seguía soñando....  
  
Gea: Por favor, ayúdame recuerda lo que un día fuimos, si no hacemos nada todo acabara, y el planeta se cubrirá de sangre, y jamás abra otro amanecer.  
  
Kaori: Pero... yo no se, yo no se de que hablas, no te entiendo, por que soy yo a quien tu necesitas, que hay en mi que puede impedir eso?  
  
Gea: No recuerdas? No recuerdas los amaneceres en los que solías ver al sol despertar, no recuerdas como te encantaba ver el rió desde las colinas, acaso no recuerdas, las lagrimas que derramaste por este planeta solo para que nunca se apagara el sol?  
  
Kaori: Pero de que hablas? Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.  
  
Gea: No será que no quieres hacerlo? Que el dolor que una ves sentimos te tiene aterrada. Yo también lo estoy, no sabes cuanto miedo tengo, yo tampoco quiero que vuelva a pasar. Por favor recuerda quien eres, quienes somos, recuerda nuestra Historia Kaori, por favor, ayúdame, ayuda a nuestro planeta, no nos dejes morir, un mueras otra ves.  
  
Kaori: Nuestra historia? Que historia? Por que no eres clara conmigo, si quieres que te ayude, ayúdame tu a comprender.  
  
Gea: No puedo... tu debes hacerlo sola, perdóname, pero no puedo...  
  
Kaori: Pero que estas diciendo, eres tu quien pide mi ayuda por que ha de estar en mi la responsabilidad de recordar, que es lo que quieres de mi realmente, dímelo!. Dime?! Quien eres, quien soy yo? Como quieres que haga algo si no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, no te entiendo!  
  
Gea: Kaori no dejes que nuestra historia se repita.  
  
Kaori: Pero que historia de que estas hablando.  
  
Gea: Si tu mueres yo muero, y ellos ganan, trata de recordar lo que fuimos una ves, el propósito de vivir en este planeta, recuerda por todo aquello por lo que lloramos y dimos la vida, recuérdalo, te lo suplico antes de que sea tarde y no podamos hacer nada....  
  
Kaori no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba Gea no era clara con ella, le pedía que recordara cosas que Kaori no tenia idea, no entendía por que morirían, no sabia por que lucho, no sabia nada. Poco a poco fue despertando...  
  
Kaori: cual es nuestra historia.... (Lentamente abre sus ojos)  
  
Xiao: Kaori???  
  
Seiya: ya despertó?  
  
Kaori: donde... donde estoy?  
  
Seiya: en tu cuarto.  
  
Kaori: pero como llegue aquí?  
  
Seiya: me rompí la espalda cargándote  
  
Kaori: (sonrió levemente)  
  
Seiya: que bueno que estas bien.  
  
Xiao: hola Kaori como estas?  
  
Kaori: Xiao? Tu que haces aquí?  
  
Xiao: bueno me entre y vine a verte, no te da gusto ^O^  
  
Kaori: si, gracias.  
  
Xiao: bueno, como ya te ves mejor me voy, espero que estés bien por que ya tengo todo lo del vestuario y quiero que lo veas de acuerdo? Te cuidas mucho besos by, by!  
  
Seiya: te acompaño a al puerta. Ahora regreso K.  
  
Seiya acompaña a Xiao hacia la puerta  
  
Xiao: no le digas nada.  
  
Seiya: no te preocupes, pero ustedes deben hacerlo.  
  
Xiao: cuídala mucho, ella necesita a alguien en estos momentos.  
  
Seiya: pierde cuidado estará bien.  
  
Xiao: adiós (Kaori se fuerte, se fuerte por este mundo y por ti)  
  
Kaori: veía la ventana de su habitación, tratando de comprender el sueño que había tenido.  
  
Seiya: que haces?  
  
Kaori: no mucho, no ves que apenas si puedo moverme.  
  
Seiya: si verdad, toma esto te hará bien.  
  
Kaori: (toma un vaso de jugo)  
  
Seiya: hasta el fondo!  
  
Kaori: no es tequila.¬_¬  
  
Seiya: como si lo fuera. (Toma el vaso y lo pone en la mesita)  
  
Kaori: por que me paso esto (le pregunto triste)  
  
Seiya: no lo se, lo importante es que estas bien.  
  
Kaori: bien? Tu crees que estoy bien?  
  
Seiya: bueno...  
  
Kaori: que clase de persona sana tiene estos episodios, eh? Que clase de persona sangra sin ninguna razón? (dijo llorando)  
  
Seiya: no es tu culpa Kaori.  
  
Kaori: entonces? Acaso tu entiendes esto? Por que yo no, y no me lo explico, nunca me había pasado, y ahora veme, tirada en una cama por que estuve a punto de morir.  
  
Seiya: oye (toma su rostro) mientras yo este aquí no te dejare morir.  
  
Kaori: y quien dice que eso tu lo decides? Acaso tu sabes cuando volverá a pasar? Por que yo no y dudo que tu lo sepas  
  
Seiya: tienes razón no lo se.  
  
Kaori: ya no se nada, no se nada, me siento inútil, incapaz de hacer nada, ya no tengo fuerza cada día que pasa me siento diferente y no se por que a veces pienso que...  
  
Seiya: que? que piensas?  
  
Kaori: no se....  
  
Seiya: ya te lo dije Kaori mientras este aquí no te pasara nada te lo prometo cachorrita. (Acaricia su pelo y le da un beso en la frente)  
  
Kaori: Seiya...  
  
Seiya: que?  
  
Kaori: no soy tu mascota.  
  
Seiya: no, pero estas tan bonita que pareces un cachorrito. Y mas cuando estas toda triste.  
  
Kaori: gracias. ¬_¬ (pero que le pasa)  
  
Seiya: por que? por decirte cachorra?  
  
Kaori: por estar conmigo.  
  
Seiya: no me perdería ningún momento contigo.  
  
Kaori: oye... podrías...  
  
Seiya: que?  
  
Kaori: podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? Es que no quiero estar sola.  
  
Seiya: si pudiera me quedaría para siempre.  
  
Kaori: solo te quiero para una noche.  
  
Seiya: mmm soy mejor de tiempo completo. Te hago descuento.  
  
Kaori: eso ya sonó feo.  
  
Seiya: jeje no te emociones enana.  
  
Kaori: nadie esta emocionada.  
  
Seiya: Kaori.... Sabes me encantas.  
  
Kaori: desencantado  
  
Seiya: no seas simple, quiero decir que me gustas muchos, y haría lo que fuera por ti.  
  
Kaori: lo que fuera?  
  
Seiya: bueno todo depende.  
  
Kaori: tú dijiste lo que fuera.  
  
Seiya: que quieres fea?  
  
Kaori: me quieres?  
  
Seiya: te adoro.  
  
Kaori: desde cuando?  
  
Seiya: desde la primera ves que te vi.  
  
Kaori: pensé que me odiabas  
  
Seiya: solo un poco. Pero tu me quieres?  
  
Kaori: puede ser.  
  
Seiya: mala.  
  
Kaori: sabes tengo hambre.  
  
Seiya: que quieres comer?  
  
Kaori: comida  
  
Seiya: si pero que tipo de comida?  
  
Kaori: comestible  
  
Seiya: si pero de que?  
  
Kaori: a ti.  
  
Seiya: yo no soy comida Kaori.  
  
Kaori: si no quieres no.  
  
Seiya: ahora resulta.  
  
Kaori: quiero una hamburguesa con papas.  
  
Seiya: nada mas?  
  
Kaori: y un kiss (de chocolate ^o^). Si?  
  
Seiya: pensé que estabas moribunda.  
  
Kaori: hay esta bien no me des nada. (Dijo algo enojada)  
  
Seiya: me fascinas enojona (le da un beso)  
  
Kaori: y mi comida?  
  
Seiya: si ya voy!  
  
Al día siguiente....  
  
Taiki: que?!!?!?!  
  
Seiya: no tienes por que gritar.  
  
Taiki: pero tu y ella?  
  
Seiya: por supuesto que no!  
  
Taiki: estas seguro? Ô_o  
  
Seiya: ese no es el punto.  
  
Taiki: bueno y si pasaron la noche juntos por que no vino contigo a la escuela?  
  
Seiya: por que no se sentía bien.  
  
Taiki: pues que le hiciste?  
  
Seiya: no empieces que yo no le hice nada. Además necesitamos hablar de algo importante donde esta Yaten?  
  
Yaten: aquí estoy  
  
Seiya: y tu a que hora llegaste?  
  
Yaten: en el... pues que le hiciste.  
  
Taiki: es que Seiya y Kaori pasaron la noche juntos.  
  
Yaten: juntos? Los dos? ella con el? Pobrecita que le hiciste?  
  
Seiya: no le hice nada y no es lo que están pensando.  
  
Yaten: si bueno, y que es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar?  
  
Seiya: bueno es que ayer paso algo muy raro cuando estaba con Kaori. Recuerdan cuando llegaste con ella que estaba sangrando?  
  
Yaten: si y?  
  
Seiya: pues volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, pero esta vez fue peor, casi muere desangrada.  
  
Taiki: pero esta bien?  
  
Seiya: si esta bien, no le pasó nada pero necesita descansar. Pero el punto es que cuando estaba en su casa llego una chica Xiao, lo mas raro es que estaba preocupada por Kaori como si supiera que le pasaba.  
  
Taiki: y quien es ella?  
  
Seiya: es una amiga de Kaori y es un elemento  
  
Yaten: elemento? A que te refieres?  
  
Seiya: bien, todos esos eclipses que han aparecido, son los que ocasionan que Kaori sangre y tenga desmayos.  
  
Yaten: y como lo sabes?  
  
Seiya: les estoy diciendo que Xiao me lo dijo.  
  
Taiki: pero que te dijo?  
  
Seiya: si me dejaran terminar se los diría.  
  
Yaten: pues dilo.  
  
Seiya: bien ella me dijo....  
  
Flash Back  
  
Xiao: Hace mucho tiempo los elementos y las deidades procuraban que la tierra viviera en paz, cada uno de los elementos es un punto cardinal Agua Este, Fuego, Sur y Viento Oeste, cada una de nosotras representa uno de los cuatro Soles de la creación de la tierra. La deidad principal de la tierra es el primer Sol Norte, la segundo deidad es el último Sol el centro.  
  
El primer Sol que es el príncipe Endimión (Cuatro-Ocelote o Jaguar),  
  
El segundo Sol, soy yo Viento (Cuatro-Viento),  
  
El tercer Sol, Fuego (Cuatro-Lluvia de fuego)  
  
El cuarto Sol, Aqua (Cuatro-Agua). Cada uno de estos soles corresponde a un punto cardinal: Norte, Oeste, Sur y Este, respectivamente.  
  
El Sol actual es el quinto Gea (Cuatro-Movimiento) que está destinado a desaparecer. El Sol presente se sitúa en el centro, quinto punto cardinal. Así mismo el quito Sol es representado por el Fénix que muere por la noche y renace por la mañana. Según la tradición, se consumía por acción del fuego cada 500 años, y una nueva y joven surgía de sus cenizas.  
  
De cada Sol nace un eclipse, los cuales trataran de desparecer toda luz de esta tierra, su objetivo es manchar el primer y quinto sol de Sangre y así asegurarse de que nunca mas vuelva a brilla nuestro sol actual.  
  
Una ves pudimos evitarlo a cosa de la vida da Gea. Ahora ellos han regresado y harán lo que sea por destruir toda luz y esperanza. Su objetivo es despertar a Eclipse, por el momento son tres Equinoxio, Shadi y Mavole, y son incapaces de despertarlo, pero cuando Spheria aparezca todo se habrá acabado....  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Taiki: ya veo, estas diciendo de que este planeta desaparecerá?  
  
Seiya: no lo se  
  
Yaten: pero esto que tiene que ver con Kaori.  
  
Seiya: Kaori es el quinto sol. (Dijo triste)  
  
Yaten: que?!  
  
Taiki: ya veo esto explica todo lo que ha estado pasando.  
  
Yaten: quieres decir que Kaori morirá?  
  
Seiya: eso no lo se.  
  
Taiki: con que Kaori es el quinto Sol, el Fénix, por eso el brillo de su estrella es más fuerte que el de los demás.  
  
Seiya: ella aun no lo sabe, pues los elementos no quieren que ella lo sepa.  
  
Yaten: pero por que? que no les importa?  
  
Taiki: Endimión... es Mamoru verdad?  
  
Seiya: si es el, pero según lo que me dijo el tampoco sabes que Kaori es el quinto Sol.  
  
Yaten: y cuando se lo dirán? Cuando este muerta?  
  
Seiya: no te precipites, siento lo mismo que tu pero ellas saben que es lo que hacen simplemente no es el momento de que ella lo sepa, así que no podemos decirle nada.  
  
Yaten: que fácil no.  
  
Taiki: Yaten el tiene razón, nosotros no podemos intervenir en algo que ya paso y volverá a pasar y si su destino es morir, no podemos impedirlo.  
  
Yaten: pues eso es ser egoístas.  
  
Seiya: la están protegiendo que no ves?  
  
Yaten: pues que forma de hacerlo.  
  
Taiki: creo que están tratando de impedirlo, y por eso no quieren que lo sepa para que no muera.  
  
Seiya: si, eso pensé, solo espero que puedan lograrlo.  
  
En la cafetería...  
  
Sakura: le dijiste?  
  
Xiao: tuve que hacerlo, ya estaba sospechado demasiado.  
  
Shaila: no creo que sea malo que lo sepa.  
  
Sakura: pero no sabemos quien es.  
  
Xiao: no creo que diga nada, además el viento a su alrededor es tranquilo y pude sentir algo diferente.  
  
Shaila: si, el agua ya me había mostrado a este chico del que estas hablando y al parecer es muy importante que el lo sepa.  
  
Sakura: pero por que?  
  
Shaila: por que ella lo va a necesitar.  
  
Xiao: creo que es mejor que Mamoru sepa de una ves donde esta Gea y quien es para que la cuide, quien mejor que el para que lo haga.  
  
Sakura: si así lo creen, se lo diremos.  
  
Shaila: muy pronto Kaori sabrá todo.  
  
Xiao: lo has visto?  
  
Shaila: si.  
  
Sakura: y como lo sabrá?  
  
Shaila: el dolor la hará recordar, las caras del pasado volverán, y Gea renacerá como el fénix renace de sus cenizas.  
  
Xiao: no crees que hablas muy raro ¬_¬  
  
Shaila: yo solo digo lo que veo.  
  
Xiao: si pero podrías hablar mejor no crees, por que a veces no se sabe lo que dices.  
  
Sakura: bueno yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer en el trabajo. (se va)  
  
Shaila: y que tu no tienes trabajo?  
  
Xiao: mmm no ya termine lo que tenia que hacer y tu?  
  
Shaila: mmm tampoco.  
  
Xiao: vaya que no tenemos vida.  
  
Shaila: tu no tendrás pero yo si, es mas ya me voy que tengo una cita.  
  
Xiao: una cita? Con quien?  
  
Shaila: con nadie que conozcas.  
  
Xiao: yo quiero saber, a lo mejor y si lo conozco  
  
Shaila: lo dudo adiós!  
  
Xiao: mmm siempre me dejan sola, solo quedamos tu y yo Chop Suey (saca a su ratoncito de la bolsa) dime que quieres hacer? Que? que quieres un postre? Me parece perfecto, que te parece un pastel de chocolate con un frapuchino? Si? Genial vamos!! ^o^  
  
Urien: si, aquí era. (Toca el timbre) mmm no contestan. (Toca otra vez) mmm (jala la perilla par ver si estaba abierto) vaya que suerte esta abierto que irresponsabilidad. (entra) mmm parece que no hay nadie (se dirige hacia una habitación) haber, seguro y esta dormida. (abre la puerta y entra) ahh si, ahí esta. (se acerca a la joven sin hacer ruido) hey, oye (la mueve), despierta, hazme caso, despierta..... (la joven no se movía) Kaori!!!  
  
Kaori: ahhhh!!  
  
Urien: por fin pensé que estabas muerta  
  
Kaori: tu que haces aquí?  
  
Urien: que modales, vine a verte.  
  
Kaori: y quien te dejo entrar?  
  
Urien: estaba abierto, no crees que eres una irresponsable?  
  
Kaori: (seguro Seiya no cerro) ah ya veo, y por que estas aquí?  
  
Urien: viene a ver si estabas viva como no fuiste a la escuela me preocupe.  
  
Kaori: tu preocupado por mi? (me sorprende)  
  
Urien: pero muy poco no te emociones  
  
Kaori: si como digas  
  
Urien: y bien por que no fuiste?  
  
Kaori: no me sentía bien eso es todo.  
  
Urien: ahh ya veo, oye te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Urien: no has recibido noticias de Thomas?  
  
Kaori: si hable con el cuando llego a Londres por que?  
  
Urien: no nada más as quería saber.  
  
Kaori: y hablo contigo?  
  
Urien: si  
  
Kaori: es mas ayer me escribió un mail.  
  
Urien: si, si, si oye tienes hambre ?  
  
Kaori: ahora que lo dices si, un poco.  
  
Urien: pidamos pizza! Yo invito.  
  
Kaori: (me da miedo) seguro?  
  
Urien: si, luego me pagas  
  
Kaori: (ya lo sabia) ahí esta el teléfono.  
  
Urien: muy bien.  
  
En un lugar no especificado....  
  
Eclipse: su sangre, quiero su sangre....  
  
Equinoxio: tenemos que hacer algo... Shadi!  
  
Shadi: me llamabas?  
  
Equinoxio: conoces a otra Shadi?  
  
Shadi: mmm nop.  
  
Equinoxio: es tu turno  
  
Shadi: ah si? Y para que?  
  
Equinoxio: como que para que estupida! Harás tu sacrificio!  
  
Shadi: por ahí hubieras empezado  
  
Mavole: la inútil hará un sacrificio?  
  
Shadi: si la inútil!!!!  
  
Equinoxio: no comiencen! Shadi mañana harás el sacrificios y asegúrate que mucha sangre sea derramada no importa cuantos tengan que morir.  
  
Shadi: y los puedo matar yo personalmente? Y desangrarlos?  
  
Equinoxio: hazlo como quieras pero hazlo!  
  
Mavole: que sangrienta eres.  
  
Shadi: perfecto ^o^ muerte, muerte, muerte!! Uyyy si sangre derramada ocasionada por las cortadas de mi daga yo les daré muerte jajaja ^o^ no es fantástico  
  
Mavole: ¬_¬ eres repugnante, mejor me voy de aquí antes que me hagas vomitar.  
  
Eclipse: y mientras mas sangre se derrame, mas cerca esta su muerte, y si ella muere la oscuridad de nuestra familia reinara para siempre y esta vez no resucitara de las cenizas.  
  
Kaori: Urien! Tocan la puerta puedes abrir?  
  
Urien: mi cabeza... Si ya voy (por que sigo con estos dolores?) (Abre la puerta)  
  
Seiya: Urien? Tu que haces aquí?  
  
Urien: vine a ver a Kaori.  
  
Yaten: hola Urien.  
  
Urien: ustedes también vinieron?  
  
Taiki: hey que onda, podemos pasar?  
  
Urien: si, pasen?  
  
Seiya: (este que hace aquí?)  
  
Yaten: y donde esta Kaori?  
  
Urien: en su cuarto, creo.  
  
Seiya: voy por ella (dijo despectivamente) (va a su cuarto)  
  
Taiki: y dime que haces por aquí?  
  
Urien: como ya les dije vine a ver a kaori, pues como saben no fue hoy a la escuela.  
  
Yaten: si es verdad.  
  
En el cuarto de Kaori...  
  
Seiya: Kaori estas aquí?  
  
Kaori: no, no estoy.  
  
Seiya: ahh, bueno me voy.....  
  
Kaori: ok by, by  
  
Seiya: ya enana no seas simple donde estas?  
  
Kaori: aquí cambiándome!  
  
Seiya: te ayudo?  
  
Kaori: no gracias! Puedo sola  
  
Seiya: segura? Por que si quieres....  
  
Kaori: (asoma su cabeza) no! (le saca la lengua)  
  
Seiya: esta bien pero no te enojes, yo solo quería ayudar (se acerca a donde esta kaori)  
  
Kaori: no des un paso mas!  
  
Seiya: y quien esta dando un paso mas?  
  
Kaori: no te hagas  
  
Seiya: ni que te fuera a hacer algo.  
  
Kaori: uno nunca sabe (sale ya cambiada con una falda blanca y un top igual blanco, con el cabello suelto)  
  
Seiya: uyyy que guapa.  
  
Kaori: si ya lo se.  
  
Seiya: ni creas que eres modesta. (la toma por la cintura)  
  
Kaori: que crees que estas haciendo? (dijo apenada)  
  
Seiya: nada y tu?  
  
Kaori: quítate! Haber hazte para aya!  
  
Seiya: que mala eres (dijo soltándola)  
  
Kaori: y tu eres un....  
  
Seiya: un que?  
  
Kaori: nada.  
  
Seiya: como quieras, por cierto que hacías con Urien tu sola y cambiándote?  
  
Kaori: vino a verme.  
  
Seiya: ah si y por que te estabas cambiando?  
  
Kaori: por que ni modo que me quedara en pijama todo el día.  
  
Seiya: estabas en pijama cuando el llego?  
  
Kaori: si, por que estaba dormida y alguien no cerró la puerta.  
  
Seiya: entro si que tu supieras, pues quien se cree?  
  
Kaori: que te pasa?  
  
Seiya: nada, es solo que no me gusta que venga a verte, y más si entro sin avisar.  
  
Kaori: no me iba a hacer nada, no seas exagerado, hasta parece que estas celoso.  
  
Seiya: y así es que crees que me gusto que el abriera la puerta?  
  
Kaori: si, ya cállate. Y vamonos que tengo hambre (lo toma del brazo)  
  
Seiya: siempre tienes hambre.  
  
Kaori: si ya se  
  
Seiya: (la detiene antes de salir del cuarto)  
  
Kaori: que haces?  
  
Seiya: (la toma por la cintura y la besa)  
  
Kaori: (se separa de el) no crees que ya se te hizo costumbre?  
  
Seiya: te molesta?  
  
Kaori: algo.  
  
Seiya: pero bien que te dejas.  
  
Kaori: hay cállate. (Dijo con la cara roja) (Salen del cuarto)  
  
Urien: ya se habían tardado.  
  
Taiki: hola lindura.  
  
Kaori: hola Taiki ^o^  
  
Taiki: que bueno que estés bien  
  
Yaten: hola Kaori.  
  
Kaori: Yaten, hola (seguirá enojado conmigo?)  
  
Yaten: (se acerca a ella y le da un besito en la mejilla lo que no le gusto mucho a Seiya) te ves muy bien.  
  
Kaori: jeje tu crees?  
  
Urien: solo lo dicen para que no te sientas mal.  
  
Kaori: ò_ó (no faltan sus comentarios) si, si como digas  
  
Taiki: bueno como ya vimos que estas bien te dejamos es que tenemos que ir al estudio tu sabes, lo que es eso.  
  
Kaori: si, y hablando de eso, tengo que hablar con mi representante.  
  
Yaten: bueno nos vemos preciosa (Taiki y Yaten se van juntos)  
  
Kaori: adiós.  
  
Seiya: y que de mi no te despides?  
  
Kaori: pues tu tampoco te has despedido.  
  
Seiya: adiós. (va hacia la puerta)  
  
Kaori: pareces niño chiquito!  
  
Seiya: tu también (mas le vale a ese que no le haga nada)  
  
Kaori: bien como quieras vete y no te despidas de mí  
  
Seiya: ya te dije adiós que mas quieres?  
  
Kaori: nada adiós! (dijo enojada)  
  
Seiya: (se va)  
  
Urien: ya, calmada veras que va volver, bueno ya que se fueron comamos no crees?  
  
Kaori: es un.... (como lo odio)  
  
Urien: ya berrinchuda, come!  
  
Kaori: no soy berrinchuda!  
  
Urien: si como digas pero como o si no, no te voy a dejar nada  
  
Kaori: me amenazas?  
  
Urien: no seas escandalosa y come!!  
  
Kaori: esta bien.  
  
En un lugar...  
  
Mamoru: y para que querías verme?  
  
Xiao: bueno las chicas y yo lo hemos estado habando y creemos que debes saber donde esta Gea.  
  
Mamoru: y bien donde esta?  
  
Xiao: esta aquí en Tokio.  
  
Mamoru: y quien es?  
  
Xiao: antes de que te lo diga prométeme que si la ves y la encuentras no le dirás nada.  
  
Mamoru: pero de que hablas tiene que saberlo.  
  
Xiao: ya lo hemos hablado así que promételo.  
  
Mamoru: esta bien lo prometo, pero no puedo prometerte que no trate de estar con ella.  
  
Xiao: esta bien. A lo mejor tu ya la conoces.  
  
Mamoru: de que hablas?  
  
Xiao: ella es de Inglaterra.  
  
Mamoru: no conozco a nadie de Inglaterra.  
  
Xiao: pero si serás.  
  
Mamoru: dime quien es  
  
Xiao: es Kaori Cromwell  
  
Mamoru: Kaori?  
  
Xiao: si es ella la conoces?  
  
Flash Back.  
  
Mamoru: y tus verdaderos padres?  
  
Kaori: ellos murieron en un accidente.  
  
Mamoru: y no tenias hermanos?  
  
Kaori: bueno hace poco me entere que tengo un hermano, y que nunca me conoció.  
  
Mamoru: es decir que tus verdaderos padres tenían otro hijo?  
  
Kaori: si así es.  
  
Mamoru: y no sabes donde esta?  
  
Kaori: al parecer el vive aquí en Tokio, pero no se como encontrarlo ya que el tiene otro apellido diferente al mió.  
  
Mamoru: y cual es el tuyo?  
  
Kaori: Shiwa.  
  
Fin Flash Back...  
  
Mamoru: eso quiere decir.... Pero los apellidos no concuerdan. Será posible que Kaori y yo seamos en realidad hermanos?  
  
HOLA!!  
  
HOLA COMO TAN?! YO MUY BIEN AQUÍ NADA MAS ESCRIBIENDO. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO CREO QUE ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, PERO YA SABES TODO SEA POR KAORI JAJAJA  
  
MARINA USAGUI SEIYA FOREVER ALGO ASÍ JEJEE HE RECIBIDO TUS MAILS GRACIAS UYY ASÍ QUE TIENES NOVIO... PILLINA JEJEJE BUENO ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS EN CONTACTO.  
  
AHHH SI DÉJENME DECIRLES QUE LO DE LOS CUATRO SOLES ESTA BASADO EN LA MITOLOGÍA AZTECA.  
  
POR CIERTO YA EMPIEZA LO BUENO JEJEJE Y ESE SEIYA ES UN PILLIN JAJAJAJA BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS OK BY BY SE CUIDAN  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY 


	20. Renacer de las cenizas

Renacer de las cenizas  
  
Sábado por la mañana....  
  
Alrededor de las 12 del día caminando por la calle #10 una joven de cabello corto y oscuro, vestida de negro (medio dark y punk), de rostro blanco con los ojos delineados de negro, de un aspecto no común....  
  
Marguerite: hay pero que asco, hay mucha luz. Como es que la gente puede vivir así. Bueno yo me encargare de que no vivan así, haber, haber, quienes serán los adecuados.... Necesito tres, si tres esta bien, pero quienes, todos son patéticos pero quienes...(sigue caminando)  
  
En el estudio....  
  
Kaori: achu! Hayyy u_u me siento mal!  
  
Xiao: no te quejes tanto es solo una gripita.  
  
Kaori: pero no me gusta enfermarme!!!  
  
Xiao: ya no grites que no estoy sorda! Y deja de moverte que tengo que ajustarte esto!  
  
Kaori: perdón... (tocan la puerta)  
  
Xiao: pase, Kaori te muevas.  
  
Kaori: lo siento es Chop Suey!!  
  
Seiya: hola! Alguien dijo Chop Suey? A mi me gusta el de pollo.  
  
Xiao y kaori: ¬_¬  
  
Xiao: Chop Suey es mi ratón Seiya!  
  
Seiya: ratón?  
  
Kaori: si mira! (le enseña a chop Suey, un ratoncito blanco)  
  
Seiya: que bonito!!!! (se lo quita a Kaori)  
  
Kaori: oye!!! Dámelo!!  
  
Xiao: que no te muevas!!!!  
  
Kaori: es que me lo quito (  
  
Seiya: ya no seas berrinchuda! No te va a pasar nada  
  
Xiao: listo! Me tarde pero ya esta, haber dime te gusta?  
  
Seiya: yo creo que se ve bien.  
  
Kaori: pues claro por que yo lo traigo puesto.  
  
Seiya: Kaori, no seas tan modesta.  
  
Kaori: si no me doy porras yo quien lo va a hacer?  
  
Xiao: si tuvieras novio....  
  
Seiya: yo puedo hacerlo.  
  
Xiao: pero tu no eres su novio.  
  
Seiya: como si lo fuera.  
  
Kaori: mmmm (no lo creo) no te emociones tanto  
  
Seiya: nadie se esta emocionando te estoy haciendo un favor  
  
Xiao: que atento eres  
  
Kaori: no sabes cuanto. Por lo menos ya se le quito lo amargado.  
  
Seiya: por que dices eso?  
  
Kaori: por que el otro día te enojaste y no supe por que, así nada más te fuiste  
  
Seiya: no se de que hablas.(como no me iba a ir si estabas con Urien!)  
  
Kaori: (si como no)  
  
Xiao: bueno ahora quítatelo. Ya te puedes ir Seiya  
  
Seiya: a donde?  
  
Kaori: que te salgas!  
  
Seiya: si, ya me voy.... (se va)  
  
Xiao: sigo insistiendo en que se ven bonitos juntos. Oye... y Estemm... ya ha pasado algo entre ustedes?  
  
Kaori: (mientras se cambiaba) que?  
  
Xiao: digo... que si no ha pasado algo turbio entre tu y Seiya? bueno si se puede saber claro.  
  
Kaori: quieres los pormenores?  
  
Xiao: entonces si?  
  
Kaori: algo por el estilo.  
  
Xiao: uyyy que emocionante! ^o^ cuéntamelo todo  
  
Kaori: pues no es mucho, no ha pasado de un beso.  
  
Xiao: ya te beso!?!?! Tan pronto, que emocionante ^o^ y que envidia! Jejeje vaya que es un pícaro.  
  
Kaori: más bien diría yo que es un aprovechado.  
  
Xiao: no veo que te quejes mucho, que se me hace....  
  
Kaori: (sonrojada) hay ya no hablemos de eso!  
  
Xiao: uyyy te gusto verdad??  
  
Kaori: no estuvo mal pero hablemos de otra cosa!!  
  
Xiao: te gusto, pillina!! Te gusto, te gusto en tu cara se te ve!! (dijo en tonadita)  
  
Kaori: Xiao! Déjame en paz.  
  
Xiao: si te gusto! Ya oíste Chop Suey le gusto!! Verdad que te gusto Kaori?  
  
Kaori: tal ves un poco pero ya mejor vamonos no crees (abre la puerta y salen juntas)  
  
Xiao: te gusto.....  
  
Kaori: Xiao!  
  
Xiao: perdón... te gusto...  
  
Kaori: no te cansas?  
  
Xiao: si ya perdón (yo se que le gusto....un momento y Chop Suey?) y Chop Suey?  
  
Kaori: no se  
  
Xiao: mi ratoncito!! Donde esta?!!?!?!?  
  
Kaori: cálmate yo lo busco  
  
Xiao: pero y si le paso algo?  
  
Kaori: no le paso nada tu ve a buscarlo esta bien, no te preocupes  
  
Xiao: esta bien (Chop Suey :'( mi bebe!)  
  
En la cafetería....  
  
Yaten: de donde sacaste ese ratón?  
  
Seiya: es de Xiao.  
  
Taiki: y por que lo tienes tu?  
  
Seiya: se me olvido dárselo.  
  
Taiki: no pensaras en secuestrarlo verdad  
  
Seiya: no es mala idea.  
  
Yaten: y tiene nombre esa cosa?  
  
Seiya: Chop Suey  
  
Yaten: y se come?  
  
Taiki: como crees  
  
Seiya: yo creo... (los tres miran a Chop Suey)  
  
Yaten: aunque esta muy chiquito.  
  
Seiya: alcanza para mi.  
  
Llega kaori.  
  
Kaori: ahh con que aquí estas!  
  
Seiya: que?  
  
Kaori: no te hablo a ti si no a Chop Suey  
  
Seiya: no sabía que podías hablar con los ratones.  
  
Kaori: cállate! Por que te lo llevaste? No sabes que Xiao esta muy preocupada? (se lo quita)  
  
Seiya: no le hice nada, además como me corrieron ni me dejaron dárselo.  
  
Kaori: ahora resulta. Ya Chop Suey, no te preocupes que no te hizo nada, verdad?  
  
Taiki: Kaori te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: por que?  
  
Taiki: estas hablando con un ratón...  
  
Kaori: lo mismo seria si fuera un perro.  
  
Yaten: pero no lo es, es un ratón.  
  
Seiya: es que esta loca  
  
Kaori: si estoy loca algún problema?!??!  
  
Seiya: pero por que me gritas!?  
  
Kaori: no seas llorón  
  
Taiki: y ahora por que pelean?  
  
Seiya: nadie esta peleando.  
  
Yaten: bueno por que gritan?  
  
Los dos: nadie esta gritando!!  
  
Taiki y Yaten: ¬_¬, lo bueno es que no están gritando....  
  
Xiao: Chop Suey!!!!! (se acerca a ellos y toma a Chop Suey) estas bien? No te hicieron nada? Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver Chopi. (lo abraza)  
  
Kaori: Xiao no exageres.  
  
Seiya: esta igual de loca que tu.  
  
Kaori: nadie te pregunto.  
  
Taiki: bueno yo me voy tengo sueño.  
  
Yaten: si yo también me voy tengo tareas que hacer.  
  
Seiya: adiós.  
  
Xiao: vamonos Chop Suey es hora de tu siesta.  
  
Seiya: los ratones toman siestas?  
  
Xiao: si vamonos Chopi mi ratoncito bonito. (Se van los tres)  
  
Seiya: y tu? Piensas pasarte todo el día ahí parada?  
  
Kaori: no ya me iba  
  
Seiya: (la toma de la muñeca y la obliga a sentarse)  
  
Kaori: oye! Que te pasa! Me lastimas  
  
Seiya: ya vas a callarte?  
  
Kaori: si tanto te molesta podrías soltarme y me voy ò_o  
  
Seiya: no me refiero a eso.  
  
Kaori: ah no entonces a que te refieres (dijo molesta)  
  
Seiya: se puede saber por que estas enojada?  
  
Kaori: que por que estoy enojada?  
  
Seiya: si  
  
Kaori: hay por favor ahora resulta que tu eres un angelito.  
  
Seiya: pues con cuernitos pero lo soy  
  
Kaori: que chistoso eh no sabes.  
  
Seiya: ya amargada por que estas así conmigo?  
  
Kaori: ahora soy amargada.  
  
Seiya: ya chiquita no te enojes conmigo.  
  
Kaori: tu eres el que esta así yo no.  
  
Seiya: por que dices eso?  
  
Kaori: por que? no te hagas estas así desde que Urien fue a verme.  
  
Seiya: y quien no lo estaría?  
  
Kaori: ves.  
  
Seiya: pues que querías que me fuera muy feliz sabiendo que estabas con el?  
  
Kaori: eres un exagerado.  
  
Seiya: no soy exagerado solo que no quiero que estés con el. Tú eres mía.  
  
Kaori: perdóname, pero yo no soy tuya ni de nadie. Sabes tengo voluntad propia.  
  
Seiya: ah, no eres mía?  
  
Kaori: no, no lo soy.  
  
Seiya: y cuanto vales?  
  
Kaori: no estoy a la venta.  
  
Seiya: esta bien que se necesita para que seas mía?  
  
Kaori: ya te lo dije no soy de nadie!  
  
Seiya: pero podrías hacer la excepción.  
  
Kaori: que no.  
  
Seiya: ándale no seas malita, aunque sea un día si?  
  
Kaori: "ene" "o" No!  
  
Seiya: conste después no te quejes.  
  
Kaori: asshh!  
  
Seiya: oye pero ya no estas enojada conmigo verdad?  
  
Kaori: si lo estoy.  
  
Seiya: mucho?  
  
Kaori: lo necesario.  
  
Seiya: y si te doy un besito se te quita?  
  
Kaori: es chantaje? (no es mala idea pero no)  
  
Seiya: no, puedo?  
  
Kaori: seiya no seas tan enfadoso.  
  
Seiya: y tu no te hagas del rogar yo se que quieres, ándale uno chiquito.  
  
Kaori: Seiya tu no eres mi novio  
  
Seiya: si tu quieres puedo serlo.  
  
Kaori: no, no quiero.  
  
Seiya: después no reclames (le roba un besito de pollito)  
  
Kaori: siempre haces lo que quieres.  
  
Seiya: ya ves yo consigo lo que quiero.  
  
Kaori: que pedante eres (se levanta y se va)  
  
Seiya: no te vayas sin mí. (va tras de ella)  
  
Afuera del estudio...  
  
Seiya: no crees que caminas muy rápido?  
  
Kaori: no ves que trato de huir de ti  
  
Seiya: no lo lograras  
  
Kaori: si ya lo esperaba.  
  
Seiya: mira parece que va a llover.  
  
Kaori: si parece.  
  
Los dos se van caminando juntos.  
  
Shaila: sientes eso?  
  
Sakura: si, el cielo se ve distinto, puedo notar un tono sangriento en el.  
  
Shaila: ella despertara esta noche, las lagrimas abrirán la herida y su sangre caerá al piso  
  
Sakura: esta noche?  
  
Shaila: si, esta noche el Fénix renacerá de sus cenizas.  
  
Sakura: no pudimos evitarlo, ahora solo nos queda esperar.  
  
Gea: te prometo que siempre habrá luz en nuestro planeta, el eclipse desaparecerá, te lo prometo hermano, ya no habrá dolor en nuestros corazones  
  
Mamoru: Gea... Kaori... (en sus manos tiene un sobre)  
  
Seiya: y ya no te duele?  
  
Kaori: que cosa?  
  
Seiya: tu muñeca? Es decir ya estas bien?  
  
Kaori: creo estarlo, todavía no me siento muy bien, pero no es de que preocuparse  
  
Seiya: que bueno, que estés mejor, y que ya no estés de mal humor.  
  
Kaori: no enfades Seiya, no enfades.  
  
Seiya: si, si ya no seas tan agresiva (toma su mano)  
  
Kaori: que haces?  
  
Seiya: No quiero que te pierdas  
  
Kaori: si, verdad, no me vaya a perder (dijo en tono sarcástico)  
  
Marguerite: ya tengo uno pero me faltan dos, (a lo lejos divisa a dos personas) mmm ellos se ven bien.  
  
Seiya: tomemos un atajo.  
  
Kaori: un atajo? De que hablas?  
  
Seiya: tú ven conmigo.  
  
Kaori: no que tal si me haces algo?  
  
Seiya: no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.  
  
Kaori: todos dicen lo mismo, y después...  
  
Seiya: tu ven conmigo, que no te voy a violar si es lo que te preocupa.  
  
Kaori: (de hecho si me preocupa :S) bueno pues.  
  
Seiya se lleva a Kaori por el parque tomados de la mano  
  
Kaori: este es tu atajo?  
  
Seiya: de hecho no  
  
Kaori: entonces?  
  
Seiya: te mentí.  
  
Kaori: si ya lo sabía, eres un mentiroso yo todavía que te creo.  
  
Seiya: jajaja es que eres muy ingenua pequeña.  
  
Kaori: y tu un aprovechado  
  
Seiya: solo un poco.  
  
Kaori: cínico  
  
Seiya: tu crees?  
  
Kaori: Nooooooo como crees (dijo en tono sarcástico)  
  
Seiya: ah bueno.  
  
Kaori: fue un sarcasmo tonto! ¬_¬  
  
Seiya: un sarcasmo es tonto?  
  
Kaori: como te odio ò_o (se suelta de la mano de Seiya)  
  
Seiya: y yo como te adoro  
  
Kaori: ya cállate Seiya.  
  
Seiya: pero por que? yo solo digo la verdad.  
  
Kaori: como enfadas  
  
Seiya: apoco te molesta que este contigo, si quieres me voy  
  
Kaori: no estoy diciendo eso.  
  
Seiya: entonces? Por que yo no te entiendo.  
  
Kaori: ayyy (lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva caminando)  
  
Seiya: eres rara.  
  
Kaori: si lo soy.  
  
Seiya: (detiene a Kaori)  
  
Kaori: que? ahora por que te detienes?  
  
Seiya: (pone a Kaori entre el y un árbol)  
  
Kaori: Seiya... que haces?  
  
Seiya: que no es obvio?  
  
Kaori: si, si lo es  
  
Seiya: y entonces para que preguntas? (tomas sus manos y las coloca alrededor de su cuello y el rodea su cintura, y lentamente se acerca a sus labios, besándola delicadamente)  
  
Duraron unos momentos besándose  
  
Kaori: (que rico besa! ^o^, ojala lo hiciera todos los días... :s)  
  
Seiya: (ojala todos los días pudiéramos estar así)  
  
Antes de que los dos se dieran cuanta de que el mundo existía una joven misteriosa se acerca a ellos....  
  
Marguerite: hay pero que lindos... asco me dan  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Marguerite: son novios?  
  
Seiya: tu quien eres?  
  
Marguerite: nadie importante, solo digamos que pasaba por aquí y me llamaron la atención.  
  
Kaori: ah si? Y por que?  
  
Marguerite: bueno pues por que.... (Una fuerza extraña separa a Kaori y Seiya lanzando a Seiya contra un árbol y sujetando a Kaori en el árbol donde se encontraba) su vida es muy bonita, y por eso merecen morir  
  
Seiya: ahhhh! (maldición que fue eso?)  
  
Kaori: que!?  
  
Marguerite: ya, no griten, que ni siquiera he empezado  
  
Kaori: estas loca suéltame!  
  
Marguerite: que no grites! Escandalosa  
  
Kaori: pues suéltame!!! Que te crees, y quien eres??  
  
Marguerite: realmente quieres saberlo? Lamentaras haberlo preguntado. Pequeña rata.  
  
Seiya: déjala en paz! (corre hacía Marguerite)  
  
Marguerite: oye que estas haciendo?! Vuelve a tu lugar! (levanta su mano y lo lanza contra el árbol, pero esta ves deteniéndolo, sin que se pudiera mover) ahora si esta mejor, pero antes dejen traer a su compañero de muerte.... (un aura negra la envuelve y cuando esta se despeja aparece Shadi junto con un joven)  
  
Seiya: (no puede ser es una de ellos) Kaori! Trata de soltarte!!  
  
Kaori: no puedo... (Que es esto?)  
  
Shadi: ya, ya calmados, hagan lo que hagan no podrán soltarse así que mejor observen...  
  
Shadi tomo a la victima por el cuello, y como siempre, corto punto por punto su cuerpo, mientras la sangre de este caía al piso...  
  
Kaori: que esta haciendo?  
  
Seiya: maldición  
  
Kaori: mi cabeza... siento, siento como si... (lentamente las heridas de su muñeca volvieron a sangrar) mi muñeca...  
  
Seiya: Kaori estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (ve su muñeca que estaba sangrando, aunque no era mucho lo que sangraba el dolor de las heridas era insoportable, lo cual hizo que casi perdiera el conocimiento)  
  
El cuerpo callo ya vació, sin vida alguna, las manos de Shadi estaban cubiertas de sangre, lo cual no le importaba al contrario le gustaba la sensación  
  
Shadi: no fue genial?  
  
Kaori: (otra vez, por que? que es todo esto?)  
  
Seiya: kaori... maldición! Suéltala!!  
  
Shadi: pero que le pasa a esta niña? (se dirige a Kaori) haber... (nota la sangre en su muñeca) pero mira nada mas no es bonito? Tu mano esta sangrando, quieres que te ayude a que sangre mas? (toma su muñeca) que bonitas manos, están cubiertas de sangre al igual que las misas.  
  
Seiya: aléjate de ella!! No te atrevas a hacerle nada!  
  
Gea: abre los ojos!  
  
Kaori: (levanta su mirada para ver a Shadi) por que haces esto?  
  
Shadi: por que me gusta (dijo con una sonrisa) y a ti también te gustara te lo prometo, dentro de muy poco.... (Toma su daga y hace una cortadura en la mano de Kaori)  
  
Kaori: ahhhh!  
  
Seiya: déjala!!!!!  
  
Shadi: verdad que el dolor es hermoso? (toma el rostro de Kaori con sus manos ensangrentadas y le da un beso en la mejilla) no te preocupes dejare que mueras lentamente mientras ves morir a tu novio. Agradece que no deforme tu rostro ni tu cuerpo, tienes suerte  
  
Seiya: (donde están? Que demonios les pasa!!)  
  
Kaori: tengo frío...  
  
Shadi: (se dirige hacia Seiya) no te preocupes, que no sufrirá mucho  
  
Seiya: maldita sádica! Déjala! Que te hizo?  
  
Shadi: nada, solo ser feliz, al igual que tu, pero no te preocupes te prometo que morirán juntos.  
  
Seiya: kaori... no mueras! Abre tus ojos Kaori!!  
  
Kaori: que? (pero perdió el conocimiento)  
  
Gea: perdóname, yo no lo quería así, no mueras..  
  
Kaori: puedo sentir como llora, puedo sentir sus heridas, por que?  
  
Gea: kaori, es necesario que lo recuerdes, no puedes morir ahora, no debes!  
  
Kaori: por que? quien es ella, por que hace esto?  
  
Gea: recuerdas nuestras lágrimas, las que derramaste por este planeta, todas esas heridas que sufriste para que tu planeta no sufriera? Recuérdalo, te lo suplico recuérdalo, no mueras Kaori no mueras! Te necesitamos, déjame entrar por favor, déjame entrar, deja que el Fénix vuelva....  
  
Shadi: mírala se desmayo, que bonita no crees cubierta de sangre  
  
Seiya: desgraciada...  
  
Kaori: (habré sus ojos) fénix...  
  
Shadi: (voltea hacia donde esta Kaori) que dijiste? No que ya estabas casi muerta? (va hacia ella, y la toma por el cuello) haber repíteme lo que dijiste estupida?  
  
Kaori: el fénix...  
  
Shadi: el fénix? Tu que sabes de eso?  
  
Gea: déjame volver, déjanos volver a ti por favor....  
  
Kaori: yo, yo soy....  
  
Kaori ve a Shadi y sus ojos se tornan llorosos  
  
Shadi: y ahora por que lloras? Dime!  
  
Kaori: por que? por que otra vez? (por sus mejillas se derraman lagrimas)  
  
Shadi: de que estas hablando yo te hice la pregunta!  
  
Kaori: Shadi...  
  
Shadi: que? (se queda perpleja) tu como sabes mi nombre?  
  
Seiya: Kaori... que te pasa?  
  
Fuego: ya...  
  
Viento: si, ya lo sabe...  
  
Aqua: el agua es turbia, aun no termina  
  
Viento: resiste...  
  
Shadi: responde estupida como lo sabes  
  
Kaori: de nada sirvió...  
  
Shadi: ya me cansaste! Dark Fragance (murmuro)  
  
Kaori: ahhhh!!!  
  
El cuerpo de Kaori callo al piso, el ataque de Shadi la había dejado sin vida alguna. Su cuerpo estaba en medio de un lago de sangre, y sus ojos aun derramaban lágrimas...  
  
Kaori: (de nada sirvió, de nada, ya no quiero, no quiero mas dolor)  
  
Seiya: Kaori!!!!  
  
Mamoru: es necesario... maldita sea!  
  
Fuego: Gea...  
  
Aqua: de sus cenizas solo hay dolor.  
  
Fuego: ahora es mas grande, no solo este sufrimiento, si no también el que vivió, no fue suficiente?  
  
Viento: yo confió en ti, se que lo lograras.  
  
Kaori: Jamás, jamás imagine esto, yo lo di todo, di hasta mi vida, y ahora todo vuelve a repetirse, que no se cansaran nunca de esto, que no fue suficiente? Esto no es lo que yo quería, yo solo quería ser feliz, que ya no hubiera dolor ni sufrimiento en este mundo, pero no funciono, y ahora... ahora solo queda la esperanza de que el sol vuelva a brillar como la última vez que lo hizo...  
  
Gea: es ahora cuando debes despertar y renacer de tus cenizas, es ahora cuando tú y yo debemos volver a ser una  
  
Kaori: Han pasado 500 años y nuestro momento ha llegado, que de mis lágrimas brote la vida, que de mi sangre nazca la esperanza y que con mi cuerpo el Sol brille mañana  
  
Gea: renace de tus cenizas; que tu sangre y tus lagrimas se unan en llamas... fénix  
  
Shadi: ahora si esta muerta y sigues tu.  
  
Seiya: no puede ser, por que?  
  
El cielo comenzó agitarse, las nubes eran grisáceas, y había truenos entre ellas el viento era rápido, de repente una gota de agua dorada callo al piso, seguida por otras, el cuerpo del joven y de Kaori comenzaba a mojarse; una de las gotas callo en el rostro de kaori y se resbalo hasta tocar su sangre la cual comenzó a tornarse de color rojo brillante hasta ser un dorado intenso. Esta a su ves se prendió en llamas, rodeando el cuerpo de Kaori...  
  
Shadi: pero que demonios esta pasando? Que es todo esto?  
  
Seiya: kaori...  
  
Las llamas no se apagaban con la lluvia al contrario se incrementaban hasta que cubrieron el cuerpo de Kaori  
  
Shadi: pero que...  
  
Una luz brillante sale desde las llamas y derriba a Shadi, saliendo desde las llamas el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros se distinguía y detrás de ella la figura de un ave fénix, de color rojo y dorado. Su rostro no se distinguía por el fuego que la rodeaba. Chorus of resonance....murmuro la joven y una Luz blanca cubrió al planeta entero...  
  
You only live twice or so it seems,  
  
One life for yourself and one for your dreams.  
  
You drift through the years and life seems tame,  
  
Till one dream appears and love is its name.  
  
And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on,  
  
Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone.  
  
This dream is for you, so pay the price.  
  
Make one dream come true, you only live twice.  
  
And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on,  
  
Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone.  
  
This dream is for you, so pay the price.  
  
Make one dream come true, you only live twice  
  
Gea: Este es el precio que tuve que pagar....  
  
Kaori: este fue el precio que pagamos las dos, pues tu y yo somos una misma, tu eres mi pasado, yo soy tu presente. Te recuerdo como tú me recuerdas  
  
Gea: nuestro futuro no existe...  
  
Kaori: nunca existió....  
  
Aqua: un futuro incierto, mas sangre que manchara al planeta se derramara, mas lagrimas, mas dolor es lo que te depara, no llores no decaigas, estamos contigo  
  
Viento: has despertado, y los recuerdos han regresado, el pasado esta muy presente, y en tu corazón solo habita la desdicha.  
  
Fuego: todavía hay esperanza a costa de lágrimas y sangre que serán tu muerte o tu renacer.  
  
Kaori: pues es el precio que tengo que pagar, renacer de las cenizas y tal vez morir dejando mis sueños y mi vida.  
  
Mamoru: debe haber otra manera, otra solución, el destino no esta escrito, aun hay la esperanza de que no se derramen mas lagrimas, y que no se pague con sangre.  
  
Gea: mañana aun habrá un amanecer más  
  
Poco a poco el planeta volvió a la normalidad, aun seguía lloviendo mientras el sol se ocultaba....  
  
HOLA!!!  
  
COMO TAN?? ESPERO QUE BIEN JEJE BUENO COMO VEN YA PUDE TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR OTRO CAPITULO JEJE Y ESPERO PODER ESCRIBIR MAS SI ES QUE TENGO TIEMPO POR QUE CREO QUE VOY A ESTAR MUY OCUPADA ÚLTIMAMENTE, PERO TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR MAS :D  
  
MARINA (SEIYAUSAGUI) QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA NETA QUE ME DAS ÁNIMOS PAREA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO JEJE.  
  
CURIOSA: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA LA VDD ME HACE SENTIR BIEN QUE LA LEAN JEJEJE ME LUREO PERO SOLO UN POCO.  
  
AHH SI DÉJENME DECIRLES QUE VA A HACER EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SHAILA EL VIERNES 9 DE ABRIL JEJEJE  
  
QUE MAS.... AHH SI HE PUBLICADO MAS ESCRITOS MÍOS EN POR SI QUIEREN O LES INTERESA LEERLOS OKAY .  
  
BUENO YA LAS DEJO Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA QUE SE ESTA PONIENDO EMOCIONANTE JE3JEJEJE BY BY  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY-SHIWA 


	21. Un pasado muy real

Un pasado muy real  
  
Rin... Rin... (se escucha el teléfono)  
  
Contestadora: (kaori) por el momento no estoy en casa pero deja tu mensaje y me comunicare contigo by, by. (Tu)  
  
Seiya: Kaori se que estas ahí, contesta por favor, estoy preocupado... contesta...  
  
En el balcón viendo como caía la lluvia estaba Kaori, sus ojos se veían tristes, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas.  
  
Kaori: lo siento... (sus ojos se tornan llorosos)  
  
Yaten: todavía no contesta?  
  
Seiya: no  
  
Taiki: es mejor que no la presiones Seiya no es el momento necesita estar sola.  
  
Seiya: pero estoy preocupado debiste haberla visto.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Seiya: kaori estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (veía hacia el suelo)  
  
Seiya: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: estoy bien.... Solo déjame sola... (Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas)  
  
Seiya: pero...  
  
Kaori: en verdad estoy bien (dijo mientras detenía su muñeca)  
  
Seiya: (la toma por los hombros) en serio estas bien?  
  
Kaori: quiero estar sola... déjame por favor  
  
Seiya: esta bien... (Kaori se va caminando bajo la lluvia)  
  
Fin Flash back  
  
Seiya: (Kaori...)  
  
Taiki: no te preocupes veras que estará bien.  
  
Yaten: si, tiene razón Taiki, Seiya necesita tiempo, todo eso fue muy repentino, necesita estar sola.  
  
Seiya: pero...  
  
Yaten: no te preocupes veras que mañana será como si nada.  
  
Seiya: eso espero  
  
Yaten: veras que si hermano. (le da una palmada en la espalda)  
  
En el Dep. dep Sakura...  
  
Xiao: yo no se pero, necesito ir a verla  
  
Sakura: todavía no  
  
Xiao: pero por que no? seguro nos necesita  
  
Sakura: necesita estar sola.  
  
Xiao: sola? Necesita estar sola? Pero que te pasa? En estos momentos es en que deberíamos estar con ella. Necesita a alguien que la ayude a entender  
  
Shaila: no nos corresponde a nosotras Xiao.  
  
Xiao: y que debemos esperar a que su hermanito vaya a verla? Yo no puedo quedarme aquí sentada esperando haber que pasa.  
  
Sakura: no eres a la única que le preocupa.  
  
Xiao: pues no parece que e ti te importe.  
  
Shaila: ya, no podemos seguir así. Xiao comprende no podemos ir a verla en este momento ella tiene que venir a nosotras tu lo sabes.  
  
Xiao: es una estupidez por eso las cosas han sido de esta manera por que ustedes quieren ser prudentes, sobre todo tu Sakura, si le hubiéramos dicho desde un principio, esto se hubiera evitado, pero como, si todo tiene que ser como tu digas.  
  
Sakura: pues si no te gusta puedes irte!  
  
Xiao: no es mala idea (se levanta y va hacia su cuarto, momentos después sale con sus cosas)  
  
Shaila: Xiao no te precipites.  
  
Xiao: no me precipito simplemente me voy de aquí! (sale del departamento)  
  
Shaila: no vas a hacer algo?  
  
Sakura: no (se levanta y va hacia su cuarto)  
  
Shaila: (solo esto nos faltaba)  
  
Al día siguiente en la escuela....  
  
Yaten: aun sigue lloviendo.  
  
Taiki: es verdad.  
  
Yaten: mira ahí esta Kaori.  
  
Taiki: es bueno que haya venido a la escuela.  
  
Yaten: mira Seiya, Kaori vino.  
  
Seiya: que? (voltea y ve a Kaori) (espero que estés bien)  
  
Yaten: no vas a ir a hablar con ella?  
  
Seiya: yo... no se.  
  
Taiki: pero por que?  
  
Seiya: tal ves después (toma su portafolio y entra al salón)  
  
Yaten: que le pasa?  
  
Taiki: no se.  
  
En el salón...  
  
Urien: hola!  
  
Kaori: hola Urien. (dijo desanimada)  
  
Urien: y esa cara? Por que estas así?  
  
Kaori: así como?  
  
Urien: así! Toda, como triste.  
  
Kaori: tu crees?  
  
Urien: no, no creo, se ve!  
  
Kaori: perdón.  
  
Urien: que te paso en la muñeca? Ya es la segunda vez que te veo con eso (Kaori traía una muñequera de color negro)  
  
Kaori: no me paso nada.  
  
Urien: de verdad?  
  
Kaori: si, estoy bien.  
  
Urien: mmm de acuerdo te creeré.  
  
Kaori: Urien...  
  
Urien: dime?  
  
Kaori: me podrías dejar sola, es solo que no tengo ánimos de platicar.  
  
Urien: mmm esta bien, luego nos vemos cosa rara, adiós (le da un besito en la cabeza, y se va)  
  
Kaori: Este es el precio que tuve que pagar.... nuestro futuro no existe...nunca existió.... (Pensaba Kaori, mientras ponía sus manos en su frente)  
  
El día seguía lluvioso, y en momentos dejaba de llover, pero en instantes la lluvia continuaba. Terminando la escuela Kaori se fue a su casa caminando, parecía que la lluvia no le molestaba, o simplemente no la notaba. En todo el día no hablo, y se mantenía distanciada de todos  
  
Seiya: Kaori... por que te comportas de esa manera? (pensaba mientras la veía alejarse)  
  
Mientras Kaori iba caminando por la calle un auto rojo se detiene a su lado...  
  
Mamoru: oye si sigues caminando bajo la lluvia te enfermaras  
  
Kaori: que? (voltea hacia donde esta Mamoru)  
  
Mamoru: sube, antes de que te enfermes.  
  
Kaori: (por un momento se queda viéndolo, y después sube al carro)  
  
En el carro...  
  
Mamoru: que hacías caminado sola y sin paraguas?  
  
Kaori: (no dijo nada)  
  
Mamoru: estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (su mirada era distante)  
  
Mamoru: no quieres hablar? Ya veo, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
  
Kaori: (hubo un momento de silencio) no... no quiero ir a mi casa  
  
Mamoru: quieres ir a mi casa? Para que tomes algo caliente, y te cambies antes de que te enfermes? Podemos hablar ahí si quieres  
  
Kaori: (sostenía su muñeca pero no decía nada)  
  
Mamoru: tomare eso como un si.  
  
El camino a casa de Mamoru fue silencioso. En su casa...  
  
Mamoru: ahí esta mi cuarto, puedes ir a cambiarte si quieres en lo que preparo un chocolate caliente.  
  
Kaori se dirigió al cuarto de Mamoru. Seco su cabello con una toalla que Mamoru le había dado, y se cambio de ropa, ya que traía un cambio siempre para cuando iba al estudio. Mientras se cambiaba Mamoru estaba en la cocina.  
  
Kaori: quien soy?.... (Dijo mientras veía su rostro en el espejo) que hago aquí?.... (Agacha su mirada y toma su muñeca que tenia la marca que Shadi le había hecho con la daga)  
  
Mamoru: ya estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (cubre su muñeca y sale) Si  
  
Mamoru: toma, es un poco de chocolate caliente.  
  
Kaori: gracias (toma la taza y se sienta)  
  
Mamoru: quieres hablar al respecto?  
  
Kaori: no... no hay nada de que hablar  
  
Mamoru: estas segura? Por que nadie se pone así por nada  
  
Kaori: (en sus dedos, se notaba como agarraba la taza con frustración)  
  
Mamoru: (toma sus manos) puedes confiar en mi Kaori.  
  
Kaori: (lo ve a los ojos, y por ellos corren lagrimas)  
  
Mamoru: pero por que lloras? no hay razón  
  
Kaori: si, si la hay  
  
Mamoru: (abraza a Kaori) no llores pequeña, todo esta bien, no llores aquí estoy.  
  
La taza de chocolate callo al piso, Kaori se aferraba a Mamoru con fuerza, quien la abrazaba de la misma manera, mientras se desahogaba.  
  
Mamoru: ya, estoy aquí (estoy aquí hermana pensaba mientras acariciaba su cabello) aquí estoy Kaori, aquí estoy.  
  
Kaori no decía nada, solo seguía llorando, todos los recuerdos estaban presentes en su mente, todo el dolor, todos aquellos momentos de sufrimiento no le dejaban en paz. Todo su pasado había regresado y estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, solo podía llorar, llorar y tratar de sacar parte de ese dolor....  
  
Mamoru: (toma el rostro de Kaori, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar) siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa que.  
  
Kaori: por que dices eso?  
  
Mamoru: por que es la verdad. Siempre estaré contigo.  
  
Kaori: ni siquiera me conoces  
  
Mamoru: si te conozco, y como no tienes idea.  
  
Kaori: de que hablas?  
  
Mamoru se levanta y se dirige a una mesita de donde saca un sobre.  
  
Kaori: que es eso?  
  
Mamoru: ábrelo  
  
Kaori: (toma el sobre y lo abre)  
  
Mamoru: estuve investigando, acerca de lo que me platicaste el otro día que viniste y eso fue lo que descubrí.  
  
Kaori: (comienza a leer lo que había en el sobre... momentos después) pero...  
  
Mamoru: que pequeño es el mundo no crees. A veces cuando menos te lo esperas la persona que buscas esta muy cerca de ti, solo tienes que poner un poco mas de atención y la encuentras.  
  
Kaori: entonces tu....  
  
Mamoru: si Kaori...  
  
Kaori: pero como?  
  
Mamoru: bueno, asares del destino.  
  
Kaori: (ve a Mamoru sus ojos aun seguían rojos y húmedos) estas seguro?  
  
Mamoru: mas no podría estarlo Kaori... hermana  
  
Kaori: (al oír esas palabras, Kaori se abalanza a Mamoru y lo abraza) hermano!  
  
Mamoru: aquí estoy pequeña... mi pequeña hermana.  
  
Kaori: pensé que nunca te encontraría  
  
Mamoru: nunca es mucho tiempo no crees  
  
Kaori: (se separa de el) entonces... tu también...  
  
Mamoru: también que Kaori?  
  
Kaori: tu también estas involucrado en esto... tu también puedes sentirlo  
  
Mamoru: si yo también.  
  
Kaori: todo fue en vano... todo... Ahora.... Ahora todo se repetirá  
  
Mamoru: oye, no te preocupes, aquí estoy  
  
Kaori: aun así...  
  
Mamoru: shhh! no digas nada, lo que importa es que estas aquí no crees? (seca sus lagrimas)  
  
Kaori: pero...  
  
Mamoru: ven ayúdame a limpiar. (Toma su mano y la ayuda a pararse)  
  
Mamoru no deja que Kaori siga hablando del pasado, pues no quiere que siga llorando, ni recordando eso. Para el también es doloroso, pero no quiere que ella sufra en esos momentos.  
  
Tocan la puerta...  
  
Mamoru: yo abriré. (abre) que haces aquí? Por que traes todas tus cosas?  
  
Xiao: puedo pasar?  
  
Mamoru: si pasa  
  
Xiao pasa al interior del departamento y ve a Kaori  
  
Xiao: Kaori? Que... que haces aquí?  
  
Mamoru: vino a platicar.  
  
Xiao: ah si? (nota que Kaori estaba llorando) Kaori... estabas llorando? (se acerca a ella) estas bien? Cosita?  
  
Kaori: si, estoy bien.  
  
Mamoru: no me has dicho que haces con todas tus cosas por la calle.  
  
Xiao: ah bueno, es que tuve una pelea con las chicas, ya sabes como es Sakura la verdad ya me tenia harta, solo hacia estupideces.  
  
Kaori: ustedes desde cuando se conocen?  
  
Xiao: bueno no tenemos mucho de conocernos  
  
Kaori: parecería que si... (será posible...)  
  
Mamoru: y donde piensas quedarte ahora?  
  
Xiao: no se, tu sabes apenas y conozco Tokio.  
  
Mamoru: puedes quedarte si quieres, en lo que encuentras un lugar.  
  
Xiao: no quiero molestar.  
  
Mamoru: no molestas en serio. Por cierto no quieres algo de tomar?  
  
Xiao: tomar? Uyyy si!! ^o^  
  
Kaori: si gustas puedes quedarte conmigo  
  
Xiao: que?  
  
Mamoru: contigo Kaori?  
  
Kaori: vivo sola, y mi departamento es muy grande digo si quieres, por mi no hay problema  
  
Xiao: yo, no se que decir  
  
Mamoru: estas segura?  
  
Kaori: si, así no tendrías problemas con tu novia si ella se queda  
  
Mamoru: es verdad Usako es muy desconfiada  
  
Xiao: bueno si en verdad no hay problema acepto.  
  
Kaori: donde esta Chop Suey, me lo prestas?  
  
Xiao: si claro... (saca una bola blanca de su chamarra) toma...  
  
Kaori: gracias (toma a Chop Suey) estas empapado, Chopi ve vamos a secarte (lo lleva al baño)  
  
Xiao: que hace aquí?  
  
Mamoru: la encontré en la calle mojada y decidí traerla  
  
Xiao: y esta bien?  
  
Mamoru: no es nada que no pueda superar, esta triste es cierto y confundida como no tienes idea pero lo superara.  
  
Xiao: ya lo sabe?  
  
Mamoru: que?  
  
Xiao: que tu eres su hermano tanto del pasado y el presente?  
  
Mamoru: si ella lo sabe.  
  
Xiao: y como lo tomo?  
  
Mamoru: bien.  
  
Xiao: y no te hablo de nosotras?  
  
Mamoru: no pero lo sabe  
  
Xiao: crees que ella sepa quien soy?  
  
Mamoru: si.  
  
Xiao: y por que no dijo nada?  
  
Mamoru: no lo se, pero ella lo sabe estoy seguro.  
  
Kaori: mejor no Chopi?  
  
Xiao: ya lo secaste?  
  
Kaori: si... toma creo que tiene hambre.  
  
Mamoru: Kaori no has comido quieres comer algo?  
  
Kaori: yo no tengo hambre  
  
Mamoru: no importa tienes que comer o te enfermaras, pediré algo  
  
Kaori: pero..  
  
Mamoru: nada de peros  
  
Xiao: es verdad Kaori tu hermano tiene razón (pero que dije?)  
  
Kaori: tu como sabes que es mi hermano?  
  
Xiao: Estemm bueno, yo (hay pero que digo?)  
  
Mamoru: yo se lo dije  
  
Kaori: ya veo (entonces... si, si es)  
  
Terminando de comer Mamoru llevo a Kaori y Xiao a su casa  
  
Mamoru: ya llegamos  
  
Kaori: gracias  
  
Mamoru: Xiao deja te ayudo con tus cosas  
  
Xiao: si gracias  
  
En el departamento de Kaori...  
  
Kaori: puedes dejarlas aquí  
  
Mamoru: muy bien  
  
Xiao: ya llegamos Chopi ya puedes salir.  
  
Mamoru: bueno ya me voy si necesitan algo llámenme  
  
Kaori: te acompaño (en la puerta...)  
  
Mamoru: que dijimos respecto a esa cara?  
  
Kaori: lo siento, es que...  
  
Mamoru: no hay razón de que estas triste, se que el pasado fue doloroso pero es pasado, tienes un presente, no dejes que el pasado lo destruya.  
  
Kaori: y como hago eso?  
  
Mamoru: tienes amigos no? y se que por ahí tienes a alguien que te quieres mucho.  
  
Kaori: pero que tiene que ver.  
  
Mamoru: ellos son tu presente Kaori, no dejes la vida que tenias de lado, sigue como si no pasara nada.  
  
Kaori: pero es muy difícil  
  
Mamoru: lo lograras créeme (le da un beso en la frente) cuídate y háblame si me necesitas  
  
Kaori: si  
  
Mamoru: no seas tan dura con Xiao. Te quiero pequeña (se va)  
  
Kaori: yo también te quiero... (espero tengas razón) (cierra la puerta)  
  
Xiao: ya se fue?  
  
Kaori: si, ya se fue.  
  
Xiao: es muy lindo no crees  
  
Kaori: si, lo es. Vamos te enseñare tu habitación  
  
Xiao: muy bien. (toma sus cosas y sigue a Kaori)  
  
En la habitación...  
  
Kaori: (abre las cortinas) aun sigue lloviendo.  
  
Xiao: si.  
  
Kaori: siempre me gusto la lluvia  
  
Xiao: me imagino que en Londres nunca deja de llover.  
  
Kaori: así es. Y como están Fuego y Aqua?  
  
Xiao: ahh pues bien, nada más que Fuego es muy amargada y ya sabes como es Aqua muy callada y solo habla cosas ra... (Espera que dijo?) que dijiste?  
  
Kaori: que como están  
  
Xiao: lo recuerdas?  
  
Kaori: si, pero dime como están?  
  
Xiao: bueno, ellas están bien.  
  
Kaori: por que no me lo dijeron?  
  
Xiao: ya conoces a Fuego...  
  
Kaori: aun así debieron...  
  
Xiao: Kaori no te enojes con nosotras, pensamos.  
  
Kaori: pensaron o pensó?  
  
Xiao: bueno...  
  
Kaori: y como se llaman? (pregunto mientras veía hacia fuera de la ventana)  
  
Xiao: Sakura y Shaila  
  
Kaori: me pregunto cuando dejara de llover  
  
Xiao: kaori... (se acerca a ella) solo tu puedes detener la lluvia  
  
Kaori: y si no quisiera que parara?  
  
Xiao: oye no te pongas así, tu no res de esas.  
  
Kaori: por que has sido tu la única que se a interesado por mi?  
  
Xiao: todas nos hemos interesado  
  
Kaori: solo tú has platicado conmigo.  
  
Xiao: no te enojes con ellas, solo hacen lo que creen que es correcto.  
  
Kaori: no siempre lo correcto es lo que uno piensa  
  
Xiao: oye yo estoy aquí.  
  
Kaori: (voltea a verla) siempre estuviste conmigo.  
  
Xiao: y siempre lo estaré. (se abrazan mutuamente) bueno, ya fue suficiente, no mas! Ahora mejor trabajemos en tu sonrisa  
  
Kaori: será difícil.  
  
Xiao: claro que no, haber ayúdame a desempacar, mientras cuéntame como va todo con Seiya  
  
Kaori: Seiya... el estuvo conmigo cuando apareció Shadi...  
  
Xiao: que?!?  
  
Kaori: y cuando todo acabo, le dije que me dejara sola, y me ha estado hablando pero no le he contestado.  
  
Xiao: pero por que?  
  
Kaori: no lo se  
  
Xiao: debe estar muy preocupado!!  
  
Kaori: el lo sabia... pude verlo en sus ojos, y no me dijo nada  
  
Xiao: respecto a eso, yo le pedí que no te digiera nada  
  
Kaori: tú se lo dijiste  
  
Xiao: si, y lo siento... pero créeme que el quería decírtelo desde que lo supo, pero yo se lo pedí.  
  
Kaori: pero el que tiene que ver con todo esto?  
  
Xiao: digamos que el es como nosotras, de cierta forma. Pero no te enojes con el, créeme el te quiere mucho y estoy segura que en estos momentos esta pensando en ti. Por cierto, ya me canso todo este día nublado, así que por favor srta. Haga algo que ya me awite.  
  
Kaori: que quieres que yo haga?  
  
Xiao: no se, pero ya no quiero que llueva  
  
Kaori: no es mi culpa!  
  
Xiao: si, si lo es así que empieza por separar tus sentimientos con los de la tierra  
  
Kaori: pero no recuerdo como se hace eso ~_~  
  
Xiao: pues aprende!  
  
Kaori: no seas enfadosa Xiao!  
  
Xiao: hazlo!!  
  
Kaori: esta bien, esta bien. Pero no se :'(  
  
Xiao: uy bien empecemos por lo básico. Sécate esas lágrimas, que te ves fea; y olvida todo lo feo y mejor comamos algo! ^o^ como un flan o un pastel o mejor un choco-flan!  
  
Kaori: si, pero no grites.  
  
Xiao: es que me emociono ^o^ verdad Chopi!?  
  
Kaori: esta bien creo que en la cocina hay unos postres. O_o  
  
Xiao: vamos!  
  
Kaori: (seiya perdóname...)  
  
Xiao: hey! Que te dije?  
  
Kaori: si lo siento, vamos  
  
En el departamento de los Three Light  
  
Taiki: donde esta Seiya?  
  
Yaten: en su cuarto, no ha salido de ahí todo el día  
  
Taiki: esta muy raro.  
  
Yaten: es que, tu sabes, no ha hablado con kaori  
  
Taiki: pero si pudo hacerlo hoy en la escuela.  
  
Yaten: no lo hizo  
  
Taiki: quien lo entiende  
  
Yaten: bueno a lo mejor al rato se le pasa  
  
Taiki: así es el amor  
  
Yaten: no seas exagerado.  
  
Taiki: no me digas que todavía...  
  
Yaten: no, es una amiga, es todo, y la quiero mucho pero hasta ahí  
  
Taiki: ya veo  
  
En el cuarto de Seiya....  
  
Seiya: por que no puedo hablar contigo...? Necesito verte  
  
Flash Back...  
  
Las llamas comenzaron a desaparecer, de rodillas una joven de cabellos negros se distinguía, a su lado el cuerpo de un joven, la sangre que había a su alrededor se estaba yendo por la lluvia. Un joven se acerca ella  
  
Seiya: kaori, te encuentras bien?  
  
Kaori: (voltea hacia su derecha) vete Shadi, vete  
  
Shadi: (malherida) maldita, por esta ves has ganado (desaparece)  
  
Seiya: Kaori....  
  
Kaori: (voltea a su izquierda) de todas formas alguien murió, no importo, se derramo sangre. (sus manos apretaban el pasto con enojo, sus ojos veían con furia el cuerpo del joven) todo fue en vano... todo... (de sus ojos brotan lagrimas)  
  
Seiya: pero...  
  
Kaori: (toca la mano del joven muerto, que al hacer contacto, desaparece)  
  
Seiya: que hiciste?  
  
Kaori: este es el precio... (Dijo con frustración volteando su mirada al piso)  
  
Seiya: kaori estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (veía hacia el suelo)  
  
Seiya: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: estoy bien.... Solo déjame sola... (Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas)  
  
Seiya: pero...  
  
Kaori: en verdad estoy bien (dijo mientras detenía su muñeca)  
  
Seiya: (la toma por los hombros) en serio estas bien?  
  
Kaori: quiero estar sola... déjame por favor  
  
Seiya: esta bien...  
  
El joven la ve alejarse lentamente, hasta que se pierde de vista, la lluvia no paraba, el sol ya se había ocultado, solo quedaban rastros de sangre en el piso, y un pasado muy real. 


	22. Perdóname… aquí estoy

Perdóname... aquí estoy  
  
La mañana era soleada pero fría un joven alto de cabello oscuro color ébano entra en un edificio...  
  
Kaori: (abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, Chop Suey estaba a su lado) hola Chopi, como amaneciste? (se incorpora) tengo que ir a la escuela que flojera... (se levanta y va hacia la cocina) ven acompáñame Chopi. (Toma al ratoncito entre sus manos y sale del cuarto) al parecer Xiao no se ha levantado. Ahh tengo mucho sueño, que quieres de desayunar?  
  
Xiao: ahhhh!!!!! (sale del cuarto) donde esta? Donde esta??  
  
Kaori: que te pasa por que gritas tan temprano?  
  
Xiao: donde esta Chopi?? :'(  
  
Kaori: aquí esta, estaba en mi cama.  
  
Xiao: (toma a Chopi) no vuelvas a hacerme eso!!  
  
Kaori: quieres desayunar?  
  
Xiao: yo preparo el desayuno tu vete a cambiar que tienes que ir a la escuela  
  
Kaori: gracias por recordármelo  
  
Xiao: vaya ya vamos mejorando, algo de Sol, no crees chopi? (le dan un besito al ratón)  
  
Tocan la puerta....  
  
Xiao: yo abro!! (Abre la puerta) hola! Pasa!  
  
Mamoru: como estas?  
  
Xiao: bien, bien  
  
Mamoru: y Kaori?  
  
Xiao: se esta cambiando quieres desayunar?  
  
Mamoru: no gracias ya comí algo.  
  
Xiao: bueno podrías sostener a Chopi en lo que hago el desayuno?  
  
Mamoru: si, calor.  
  
Xiao: (desde la cocina) y que haces por aquí?  
  
Mamoru: bueno vine para llevar a Kaori a la escuela  
  
Xiao: que lindo...  
  
Mamoru: y ya sabe de ti?  
  
Xiao: si, hubieras visto jejeje  
  
Kaori: (sale ya cambiada con su uniforme habitual; una falda negra al igual que el saco, con una camisa blanca de botones con una corbata negra y zapatos negros con unas calcetas blancas, y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la cintura)  
  
Mamoru: que guapa.  
  
Kaori: (apenada) solo es un uniforme  
  
Xiao: es el que usabas en Londres?  
  
Kaori: si, mi representante me dijo que lo usara aquí  
  
Mamoru: bueno desayuna algo que te voy a llevar a la escuela  
  
Kaori: si, ya voy  
  
Terminando de desayunar Kaori se fue con Mamoru y Xiao se quedo en el departamento ya que ella no entraba a trabajar hasta mas tarde  
  
Mamoru: adiós Xiao  
  
Xiao: adiós!  
  
Kaori: adiós Chopi (le da un besito) by Xiao (se van)  
  
Saliendo del edificio...  
  
Mamoru: que bueno que ya no estés triste  
  
Kaori: es que tienes razón, no hay razón para estarlo, además que tengo que seguir con mi vida.  
  
Los hermanos Kou salieron al mismo tiempo que Kaori y Mamoru.  
  
Taiki: oye que ese no es el novio de Usako?  
  
Yaten: si, es el que hace aquí?  
  
Seiya: (serio) ya nos vamos?  
  
Yaten: si, ya vamonos  
  
Seiya: (ve a Kaori junto con Mamoru)  
  
Taiki: Seiya apresúrate  
  
Seiya: (que hace el aquí?)  
  
Yaten: Seiya! Vamos a llegar tarde!  
  
Seiya: si ya voy  
  
Mamoru: vamos sube o llegaras tarde  
  
Kaori: si... (Ella también vio a Seiya y a sus hermanos salir)  
  
En la clase de arte...  
  
Carlo: bueno mis alumnos, hoy trabajaremos con las pinturas de agua, trajeron lo que les pedí?  
  
Alumnos: si!  
  
Carlo: perfecto ^o^  
  
Yaten: sabía que era extraño pero no tanto.  
  
Taiki: Yaten, se mas discreto  
  
Carlo: bueno los tonos pastel son los que trabajaremos, son mis favoritos. Adelanten dibujen y hagan maravillas ^o^  
  
Urien: este es Joto.  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Urien: el profesor, tu sabes se le volteo.  
  
Kaori: Urien te va a oír.  
  
Urien: es la verdad  
  
Carlo: haber, que están haciendo? (estos dos, hay algo en ellos que...) sigan así.  
  
Urien: es bueno que ya no estés triste.  
  
Kaori: huh? Ah si eso...  
  
Urien: loca...  
  
Mientras dibujaban cono lo había dicho el profesor Kaori, voltea a ver a Seiya, quien no estaba haciendo nada, mas que ver hacia afuera de la ventana.  
  
Kaori: por que estarás así...? (Seiya...)  
  
Urien: me hablaste?  
  
Kaori: no (sigue dibujando pero no dejaba de ver a Seiya)  
  
Flash Back...  
  
Seiya: (la toma por los hombros) en serio estas bien?  
  
Kaori: quiero estar sola... déjame por favor  
  
Fin Flash back  
  
Kaori: es por mi culpa... (Agacha su mirada)  
  
Urien: que es tu culpa?  
  
Kaori: nada...  
  
Urien: entonces no hables Kaori  
  
Kaori: si, lo siento (esta así por mi culpa...) soy una tonta.  
  
Urien: otra ves?  
  
Kaori: urien... no enfades. (Toma el pincel y pinta su cara)  
  
Urien: oye!! Que te pasa? (hace lo mismo y pinta a Kaori en el rostro)  
  
Kaori: que estas haciendo? (los dos comienzan a pintarse mutuamente)  
  
Carlo: jóvenes, por favor, compórtense, ya no están en Kinder jóvenes!!  
  
Pero ninguno le hizo caso y comenzaron corretearse por el salón. En eso Seiya voltea a verlos. El maestro los detiene y los manda a la dirección  
  
Carlo: ustedes dos con el director ahora mismo!  
  
Urien: ella empezó  
  
Kaori: y tu que me sigues la corriente  
  
Urien: ahora resulta  
  
Carlo: no me importa quien empezó vayan! (los dos salen)  
  
Urien: tonta  
  
Kaori: ni aguantas nada  
  
Seiya: (creo que prefieres estar con el... por lo menos ya no estas triste)  
  
En el descanso...  
  
Urien: ves lo que provocas?  
  
Kaori: hay no llores que no nos hicieron nada  
  
Urien: de puro milagro.  
  
Kaori: hay ya! Pareces bebe (entran al salón)  
  
Yaten: mira nada mas ahora eres rebelde  
  
Kaori: claro que no  
  
Urien: si como no... (mejor me voy antes de que hagas otra de tus ocurrencias)  
  
Kaori: que simple!! (le saca la lengua)  
  
Urien: jajaja adiós loquita!  
  
Yaten: y bien? Que les dijeron?  
  
Kaori: nada, nada mas nos dejaron ahí pero no nos hicieron nada  
  
Yaten: hay Kaori, quien te entiende  
  
Kaori: por que?  
  
Yaten: olvídalo loquita  
  
Kaori: tu también...?  
  
Yaten: jajaja (pone su mano en su cabeza)  
  
Kaori: otro que me trata como perrito  
  
Yaten: ya simple  
  
Taiki: hola, alborotadora  
  
Kaori: no exageren!  
  
Taiki: jajaja esta bien.  
  
Yaten: Taiki cuidado, pueden pensar que estamos en su banda.  
  
Taiki: es verdad, eso afectaría nuestra reputación.  
  
Kaori: oigan! U_U  
  
Yaten: jajaja, perdónanos tu sabes como somos.  
  
Kaori: mmmm ¬_¬  
  
Taiki: es verdad.  
  
Yaten: pero de todas formas hay que tener cuidado contigo  
  
Kaori: no es verdad! Yo soy un angelito  
  
Yaten: si y muy bonito, pero bien dicen...  
  
Kaori: Yaten!  
  
Yaten: esta bien, lo siento no puedo evitarlo  
  
Kaori: ahora resulta que no puedes evitarlo.  
  
Taiki: bueno creo que me voy, tengo que ir al club de poesía. Nos vemos después pequeña delincuente juvenil ;)  
  
Kaori: no soy delincuente!!!  
  
Yaten: es broma Kaori, no lo tomes en serio. Por cierto por que fue Mamoru a tu casa hoy en la mañana?  
  
Kaori: huh? Ah es que fue por mi nada mas  
  
Yaten: y eso?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que...  
  
Yaten: es que, que?  
  
Kaori: es que el es mi hermano  
  
Yaten: que!? el es tu hermano? Pero como?  
  
Kaori: no te hagas que bien sabes!  
  
Yaten: ya veo... pero no lo se todo solo una parte  
  
Kaori: luego te digo... oye no has visto a Seiya?  
  
Yaten: si, estaba en el patio  
  
Kaori: ahh  
  
Yaten: yo se que te mueres por ir a verlo, así que ve  
  
Kaori: claro que no  
  
Yaten: mentirosa....  
  
Kaori: sabes se me olvido, tengo que ir por algo by  
  
Yaten: mentirosa!!! Vas a verlo a el  
  
Kaori: adiós!  
  
Yaten: mmmm  
  
En el patio de la escuela....  
  
Seiya: (que mas daría por estar contigo) Kaori... (ve hacia el cielo)  
  
Kaori: me hablabas?  
  
Seiya: que?! (Voltea)  
  
Kaori: que si me hablabas?  
  
Seiya: no  
  
Kaori: entonces por que dijiste mi nombre?  
  
Seiya: pensé que quieras estar sola (se voltea)  
  
Kaori: Seiya...  
  
Seiya: si tanto quieres puedes ir con urien  
  
Kaori: de que estas hablando?  
  
Seiya: no quieres que yo este contigo pero el si puede estar contigo.  
  
Kaori: no seas así  
  
Seiya: que sea como? (se para) todo este tiempo estaba preocupado por ti, te hable varias veces pero nunca me contestaste, pero el te habla una ves y no dudas en responderle  
  
Kaori: no seas injusto.  
  
Seiya: injusto yo? La injusta eres tú, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero, pero a ti que mas te da lo que yo sienta. Que crees que me gusta verte así? Que me gusta verte con el? Que el sea el que te haga reír...? Pero a ti que más te da  
  
Kaori: no hables por mi Seiya  
  
Seiya: anda vete con el, no se que haces aquí, vete!  
  
Kaori: tienes razón, no se que hago aquí, fui una tonta al venir aquí y pensar que podía habar contigo. Y si me voy, pero no con el, eres un estupido Seiya Kou. (se voltea a y se va)  
  
Seiya: kaori... (por un momento quiso detenerla, pero no lo hizo) maldición... es mejor así.  
  
Kaori: (estupido... si tu supieras...)  
  
Saliendo de la escuela....  
  
Yaten: hey niña!  
  
Kaori: Yaten? Que paso?  
  
Yaten: estas bien?  
  
Kaori: si...  
  
Yaten: mentirosa, que te dijo Seiya?  
  
Kaori: nada importante  
  
Yaten: seguro estaba enojado  
  
Kaori: no solo eso, pero no quiero hablar de eso, por mi que se muera.  
  
Yaten: ya veo, segura no quieres hablar? Es mas vamos a comer algo y me cuentas si? Como antes  
  
Kaori: esta bien.  
  
En un lugar desconocido...  
  
Equinoxio: jajaja mírate nada más  
  
Shadi: cállate! (es una estupida)  
  
Mavole: hay por Dios Santo que te hicieron?  
  
Equinoxio: nunca puedes hacer anda bien Shadi, te mando a hacer un sacrificio y terminas despertando al Fénix.  
  
Shadi: yo que iba a saber que esa estupida era el Fénix  
  
Mavole: no puede ser tu cara esta más horrible que antes  
  
Shadi: tu cállate afeminado!  
  
Equinoxio: ahora ellos tienen ventaja ya están completos.  
  
Mavole: y todo por tu culpa bestia!  
  
Equinoxio: ahora solo podemos esperar a que Spheria aparezca, por mientras no podemos hacer nada en su contra, mas que lastimar lentamente al planeta.  
  
Shadi: (te prometo que la pagaras estupida)  
  
Mavole: que bonita te ves ensangrentada  
  
Shadi: cállate!  
  
Eclipse: aun así, no hay esperanza de que quedes con vida Gea, ya has derramado tu sangre y tus lagrimas, antes de lo debido, jajajajajaja, ahora dime como podrás detenerme?  
  
En el departamento de los Three Light  
  
Yaten: ya llegue!  
  
Taiki: y tu donde andabas?  
  
Yaten: por ahí, donde esta Seiya?  
  
Taiki: en su cuarto  
  
Yaten: (va al cuarto de Seiya)  
  
Seiya; sabes puedes tocar  
  
Yaten: no te han dicho que eres un estupido Seiya?  
  
Seiya: si varias veces, no me digas que ya te dijo?  
  
Yaten: aun que no me lo hubiera dicho.  
  
Seiya: y bien? Habla, dame tu sermón  
  
Yaten: así lo vez? Vaya que eres un tonto, la verdad no la mereces  
  
Seiya: y tu si? Anda ve ahí esta toda tuya  
  
Yaten: no hables así  
  
Taiki: chicos deberían calmarse  
  
Yaten: Taiki, no te metas.  
  
Taiki: esta bien, yo solo decía  
  
Seiya: bien dime lo que me tengas que decir y vete  
  
Yaten: que fácil no? tu y tus estupidos celos, pueden mas que lo que sientes por ella, según tu. Ella solo fue a verte por que se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió solo quería hablar contigo, por que te vio triste, y tu, tu anda mas le dijiste que se fuera, anda mas por que la viste con Urien, anda mas por que tienes celos de el, de que estuviera con ella y tu no. Y ahora nada mas por tus estupideces puede que la pierdas, pero has lo que quieras es tu problema no el mió.  
  
Seiya: así es, es mi problema ya vete! Y déjame solo  
  
Yaten: como quieras, pero piénsalo, pueden mas tus celos o lo que sientes por ella? (se va)  
  
Taiki: el tiene razón Seiya deberías pensarlo  
  
Seiya: tu también? Ya vete!!  
  
Taiki: como quieras, solo recuerda que te necesita (se va y cierra la puerta)  
  
Seiya: ustedes que saben (avienta la almohada a la puerta) soy un estupido... (se acuesta) que debo hacer...?  
  
Xiao: hola ya llegaste?  
  
Kaori: si, ya llegue y Chopi?  
  
Xiao: aquí esta, ya te extrañaba  
  
Kaori: yo también (toma a chopi) hola cosita bonita como taz?  
  
Xiao: y dime como te fue?  
  
Kaori: mal, Seiya ya no quiere verme  
  
Xiao: pero por que?  
  
Kaori: por que esta celoso de Urien  
  
Xiao: hombres... tenía que ser hombre  
  
Kaori: tal vez tiene razón  
  
Xiao: claro que no los celos no son razón  
  
Kaori: es que, no me di cuenta de que el se preocupa mas que nadie por mi.  
  
Xiao: oye tienes tus problemas el debe comprender.  
  
Kaori: pero es que...  
  
Xiao: nada de peros, el se lo pierde, ni que fuera el único hombre en la tierra  
  
Kaori: es un tonto  
  
Xiao: hay ya, no te pongas así, que me voy a enojar y yo enojada no soy buena compañía así que, que te parece si solucionamos esto con un postre?  
  
Kaori: Xiao siempre piensas en postres...  
  
Xiao: es que son deliciosos, vamos hice un pastel riquísimo.  
  
Kaori: esta bien, pero voy a engordar si como tantos postres.  
  
Xiao: hay no importa mientras lo disfrutes.  
  
Suena el telefono...  
  
Xiao: no contestes tu come  
  
Contestadota: hola por el momento no estoy en casa pero deja tu mensaje y me comunico con tigo, by , by. (tu)  
  
Seiya: Kaori... yo, solo quiero que me disculpes, soy un tonto y comprendo que no quieras contestar, perdóname, soy un estupido, te amo.  
  
Kaori: Seiya...  
  
Xiao: este que cree que con un TE AMO se arregla todo? Si que es un tonto, verdad Kaori...? Kaori? No le creerás verdad?  
  
Kaori: es que yo...  
  
Del otro lado de la puerta una guitarra estaba siendo tocada....  
  
Seiya:  
  
Honey you are a rock  
  
Upon which I stand  
  
And I came here to talk  
  
I hope you understand  
  
The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
  
And how could, anybody, deny you  
  
I came here with a load  
  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you  
  
And honey you should know  
  
That I could never go on without you  
  
Green eyes  
  
Xiao: no pensaras en abrirle  
  
Kaori: yo...  
  
Xiao: Kaori...  
  
Honey you are the sea  
  
Upon which I float  
  
And I came here to talk  
  
I think you should know  
  
Xiao: no pensara que con una canción se arregla todo o si? Kaori..? no me digas que le vas abrir? Kaori!!!  
  
The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
  
And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind  
  
Because I came here with a load  
  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you  
  
Honey you should know  
  
That I could never go on without you  
  
Green eyes, green eyes  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
  
Honey you are a rock  
  
Upon which I stand  
  
Seiya: Kaori.... Se que estas ahí, perdóname... kaori... ábreme  
  
Xiao: no le habrás Kaori  
  
Kaori: es que yo...  
  
Seiya: comprendo, no tienes por que hacerlo, aun así perdóname....  
  
Xiao: Kaori... ni se te ocurra tiene que pagar  
  
Kaori: pero... yo lo necesito...  
  
Xiao: quien te entiende niña, entonces ábrele! Ándale ve!  
  
Seiya: Kaori... (se va)  
  
Kaori: (abre la puerta), no crees que hay vecinos a los que estas molestando?  
  
Seiya: no me importa.  
  
Kaori: debería sabes  
  
Seiya: solo me importas tú  
  
Kaori: que crees que con eso todo esta arreglado?  
  
Seiya: lo estoy intentando  
  
Kaori: pues no lo suficiente.  
  
Seiya: lo se, y perdóname, soy un estupido, y no debí haberte hablado de la forma en que lo hice, solo que yo quería estar contigo, y no podía y al verlo a el contigo, sentí, como si no fuera nadie para ti.  
  
Kaori: A la única persona que necesitaba en ese momento era a ti.  
  
Seiya: (se acerca a ella) aquí estoy Kaori... eso cuenta?  
  
Kaori: Si... (Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, kaori lo abraza)  
  
Seiya: perdóname... (Besa su cuello) no se que haría sin ti...  
  
Xiao: no quiero interrumpir, pero estábamos a la mitad de un postre....  
  
Seiya: (se separan) Xiao? Que haces aquí?  
  
Kaori: vive conmigo  
  
Xiao: así es, y no quiero molestar pero pasen, por que hay muchas moscas en el alambre, y su vida no es muy privada.  
  
Seiya: es mejor que me vaya  
  
Kaori: estas seguro?  
  
Seiya: si, ya es tarde, ye s mejor que descanses, además te veo mañana no?  
  
Xiao: no lo dudes, si la veras.  
  
Kaori: Xiao...  
  
Xiao: si, si ya me voy, pero apresúrense (se va)  
  
Seiya: (se acerca a ella y toma su rostro) te quiero Kaori (la besa)  
  
Kaori: (se separan) Hasta mañana.  
  
Seiya: adiós preciosa.  
  
Adentro del departamento.  
  
Xiao: ya? Ya terminaron?  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Xiao: su numerito.  
  
Kaori: no seas simple.  
  
Xiao: ves te lo dije, yo tenia razón te gusta.  
  
Kaori: hay ya!  
  
Xiao: haber, que hicieron cuando me fui?  
  
Kaori: bueno... me dio un beso... ^o^  
  
Xiao: si ya veo que no pierden tiempo, y por tu cara, se nota que te encanto.  
  
Kaori: no exageres  
  
Xiao: mmm, mírate anda mas andas en las nubes.  
  
Kaori: es que es muy lindo  
  
Xiao: si ya me di cuenta, pero como hace estupideces.  
  
Kaori: hay!! Pero es que.... ^o^  
  
Xiao: si te encanta, es más que obvio.  
  
Kaori: es que si lo vieras, cuando esta conmigo es toda una lindura de niño, dan ganas de comérselo.  
  
Xiao: bueno ya te lo has comido... a besos!!!  
  
Kaori: es que si, se puede hay que aprovecharse  
  
Xiao: Kaori te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: sipi ^o^  
  
Xiao: me da miedo Chopi! :'(, se comporta raro.  
  
Kaori: no seas simple.  
  
Xiao: que se me hace que... (si ya se enamoro)  
  
Kaori: que lindo me canto una canción... ^o^  
  
Xiao: si, ya lo se, estaba presente.  
  
Kaori: hayyy es que....  
  
Xiao: ya cálmate Kaori ¬_¬ ya sabemos que te gusta y toda la cosa  
  
Kaori: ^o^ bueno sigamos con nuestro postre  
  
Xiao: no que te hacia engordar?  
  
Kaori: no importa ^o^  
  
Xiao: y yo soy la rara, esta me gana Chopi, me gana...  
  
Seiya: (afuera del edificio) creo que... creo que realmente me enamore de ella... (Voltea hacia arriba del edificio) Kaori Cromwell has sido la única que me hace esto, quien diría que Seiya Kou estaría pidiéndole perdón a un niña de esta manera, de verdad me traes loco Kaori, jamás pensé que me enamoraría otra ves de esta manera. Me traes loco...  
  
NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW  
  
COLDPLAY GREEN EYES  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY 


	23. Las Deidades

Las deidades  
  
Un día como cualquier otro, el sol estaba en su apogeo, el cielo estaba despejado, no había ninguna nube, y los pájaros volaban de un lado a otro, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde lo sucedido. Las cosas en la escuela eran normales, entre tareas y clases, se perdía el tiempo, sin contar con las sesiones en el estudio y las presentaciones que tenían. A duras penas y tenían un tiempo para ellos (Three Light y Kaori).  
  
En una banca del parque una joven con coletas, esperaba pacientemente, miraba de un lado a otro en busaca de algo, o de alguien. Un rato después un joven alto y esbelto, de cabello oscuro se acerco a ella.  
  
Usako: Mamoru!! Donde has estado, pensé que no vendrías  
  
Mamoru: lo siento es que se me hizo tarde con esto de la universidad.  
  
Usako: y dime como esta Kaori?  
  
Mamoru: hace días que no la veo, pero creo que esta bien.  
  
Usako: increíble que ustedes sean hermanos, nunca me lo espere.  
  
Mamoru: bueno, es verdad, yo tampoco.  
  
Usako: aun que sabes viéndolos bien, se parecen mucho. Sus facciones es decir  
  
Mamoru: si es verdad.  
  
Usako: y dime como es que nunca supiste de ella?  
  
Mamoru: por la simple razón de que cuando mis padres murieron ella no estaba con nosotros  
  
Usako: y como es que no te acordabas?  
  
Mamoru: bueno, en realidad no lo se, hay cosas que se olvidan, además nunca conviví con ella cuando nació, pues yo estaba aquí en Tokio, y ella era y pequeña para viajar  
  
Usako: pero por que nació aya?  
  
Mamoru: bueno en realidad no se, creo que ni ella lo sabe, solo se que mi mama como tu sabes era Inglesa y había ido a Londres ya que su papa, es decir mi abuelo, había fallecido, y era su único pariente, así que debía estar ahí. Y pues Kaori nació aya  
  
Usako: ya veo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, por que tu y Kaori no tienen el mismo apellido?  
  
Mamoru: bueno, es algo que aun no entiendo, si somos hijos de los mismos padres, pero si te fijas muy bien nuestro apellido no diferencia mucho, el mió es Chiva y el de ella Shiwa, si pones atención la "C" fue cambiada por "S" y la "V" por "W" y si pones las letras como son te darás cuanta que en realidad es Chiva pero mal escrito, es decir solo pusieron la letra contraria.  
  
Usako: pero que relajo ô_O la verdad no entendí muy bien. Pero como es que ella no estuvo en el accidente?  
  
Mamoru: Bueno cuando Kaori nació, tubo problemas, así que los doctores dijeron que debería quedarse hospitalizada por un periodo determinado para monitorearla. Y como era un periodo largo, mis padres viajaron para acá, para llevarme a Londres, sin embargo nunca regresaron por Kaori, y la gente del hospital no sabia que tenían otro hijo así que pensaron que kaori era huérfana completamente, y pues fue adoptada.  
  
Usako: ahora entiendo.  
  
Mamoru: bueno, lo que importa es que ahora ella esta aquí.  
  
Usako: es verdad.  
  
Mamoru: bueno mejor vamonos, no quieres comer algo?  
  
Usako: si, claro que si ^o^  
  
La joven pareja, se fue caminando por el parque tomados de la mano, se veían muy felices, la joven de coletas, lo veía con una gran sonrisa, mientras pasaban por debajo de los árboles.  
  
Mientras la pareja camina junta en la disquera EMI records el grupo Three Light se encontraba grabando algunos sencillos nuevos. Los tres jóvenes estaban el la cabina de grabación. En otra parte del edificio un joven de cabello oscuro, largo de ojos verdes platicaba con otra joven, de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos cafés.  
  
Xiao: no puedo creer, que no tengas la tarde libre, si te la has pasado la mayoría de esta semana encerrada aquí.  
  
Kaori: si, es injusto, pero esto es o que me gusta hacer, y no puedo ponerme mis moños.  
  
Xiao: en eso tienes razón, su fuera yo, créeme que no aguantaría ni un día.  
  
Kaori: bueno al principio no creas que me la pasaba como fresas con crema, también tenia mis ratos donde ya no quería seguir con esto.  
  
Xiao: aun que déjame decirte que tu representante seria el que me diera los ánimos.  
  
Kaori: de que hablas?  
  
Xiao: bueno es que esta... ya sabes guapísimo.  
  
Kaori: bueno el no fue mi motivación para seguir, aun que no puedo negar que si es muy guapo.  
  
Xiao: y a esto como se llama? Por que una cosota como esa debe tener un nombre verdad?  
  
Kaori: se llama Paul Gibbens, y es de Londres al igual que yo.  
  
Xiao: si, bueno eso era obvio.  
  
Kaori: si perdón :P  
  
Xiao: hay Kaori tu cada día estas peor  
  
Kaori: pero por que dices eso?  
  
Xiao: nada mas, bueno ahora si, pasamos a la sala de vestuario?  
  
Kaori: y ahora para que?  
  
Xiao: es que me han pedido que te de una nueva imagen  
  
Kaori: que tiene de malo esta?  
  
Xiao: nada, solo hay que hacer unos cambios (dijo mientras tocaba su cabello)  
  
Kaori: ni creas, que voy a cortar mi cabello, ni lo pienses  
  
Xiao: solo un poquito  
  
Kaori: NO!  
  
Xiao: Kaori, tu confía en mi (dijo con una sonrisa malévola)  
  
Kaori: yo confió, pero mi cabello no.  
  
Xiao: vamos, nos esperan.  
  
Las dos jóvenes salieron del cuarto.  
  
Xiao: tu siéntate, y deja que yo haga mi trabajo.  
  
Kaori: Xiao te lo suplico no cortes mi cabello.  
  
Xiao: no hables, no ves que me estoy inspirando  
  
Kaori: Xiao....  
  
Xiao: bien... (Miraba unas fotografías) aja, esto me gusta, pero se vería mejor así, y creo que esto debería cambiarse...  
  
Pasaron unas horas dentro del salón de vestuario. Saliendo de la cabina de grabación, los tres integrantes del grupo Three Light, se dirigían a la cafetería, para comer algo, ya que no habían tenido tiempo, por lo de la grabación de los nuevos sencillos.  
  
Seiya: tengo mucha hambre!  
  
Taiki: lo bueno es que ya terminamos por hoy.  
  
Seiya: si pero seguro se les ocurre otra cosa.  
  
Yaten: mejor vamos a comer antes de que nos salgan con algo.  
  
Seiya: si vamos.  
  
En la cafetería....  
  
Taiki: y como van las cosas con Kaori?  
  
Seiya: como que como van?  
  
Yaten: si, como van, es decir, ya... tu sabes ya le dijiste?  
  
Seiya: decirle que? le he dicho muchas cosas  
  
Taiki: que si ya hay algo formal?  
  
Seiya: ah eso, bueno en realidad todavía no, es que no se ha dado el momento.  
  
Yaten: mmmm no se ha dado no quieres?  
  
Seiya: no se ha dado  
  
Taiki: no me imagino lo que pasara cuando la prensa se entere.  
  
Yaten: comenzaran a acosarlos es todo.  
  
Seiya: no es para tanto  
  
Taiki: si pero ya sabes como son de amarillistas  
  
Seiya: en eso tienes razón.  
  
Yaten: y que estaban haciendo el otro día?  
  
Seiya: cual?  
  
Yaten: cuando los encontré en el corredor.  
  
Seiya: hablando.  
  
Taiki: nada mas hablando?  
  
Seiya: si, solo hablando que creen que le hago?  
  
Yaten: nada más preguntábamos. Por que ese día ella estaba roja como tomate, que le dijiste?  
  
Seiya: ahh bueno es que Kaori tiene un persing en el ombligo es todo.  
  
Yaten: en serio?  
  
Seiya: si.  
  
Taiki: y como es que lo descubriste? Si yo nunca se lo he visto.  
  
Yaten: es verdad? Como supiste que tiene un persing en el ombligo?  
  
Seiya: ahh bueno, por casualidad.  
  
Yaten: Seiya no me digas que....  
  
Seiya: que no te diga que?  
  
Taiki: no crees que eres un aprovechado  
  
Seiya: pero ahora por que?  
  
Yaten: bueno si nadie ha visto su persing y solo tu es por que de seguro le metiste mano  
  
Seiya: (rojo, rojo) claro que no  
  
Taiki: no tiene nada de malo, pero no son novios así que no se ve muy bien que digamos.  
  
Yaten: ni aunque lo fueran Taiki.  
  
Seiya: no es lo que están pensando, simplemente un día que la abrase me di cuenta pero no le había dicho nada, y cuando se lo dije ella lo negó, pues digamos que si...  
  
Yaten: que si que?  
  
Seiya: bueno... (Algo nervioso) no crean que me estaba aprovechando simplemente metí mi mano debajo e su camisa par tocar su ombligo, pero anda mas.  
  
Yaten: así se empieza.  
  
Taiki: espero te haya golpeado.  
  
Seiya: créeme que si lo hizo.  
  
Yaten: pues obviamente que lo iba a hacer.  
  
Mientras seguían platicando, respecto a las aventuras de Seiya con Kaori las dos jóvenes ya habían salido del salón de vestuario.  
  
Xiao: ves te dije que no había nada de que preocuparte.  
  
Kaori: pero no sabes el solo hecho de pensar que pudiste haber cortado mi cabello...  
  
Xiao: pero no lo hice solo le di una forma mas juvenil, que déjame decirte que se genial, y pues con esas luces se ve fantástico.  
  
Kaori: debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo, también el maquillaje es grandioso.  
  
Xiao: bueno, es que yo todo lo que toco se convierte en oro. Por cierto lindo persing no me habías dicho nada sobre el.  
  
Kaori: si te había dicho, que no te acuerdas de la ves que Seiya lo vio.  
  
Xiao: es verdad, ya se me había olvidado por completo. Y dime no tienes alguna otra sorpresa?  
  
Kaori: a que te refieres?  
  
Xiao: no se, si tienes un persing puede que tengas otras cosas  
  
Kaori: como un tatuaje?  
  
Xiao: podría ser  
  
Kaori: pues si tengo un tatuaje  
  
Xiao: ustedes la inglesas....  
  
Kaori: a qué te refieres con eso?  
  
Xiao: no se, son muy liberales, que tu papa nunca te dijo que no lo hicieras?  
  
Kaori: de hecho el me acompaña a hacerme el tatuaje  
  
Xiao: en verdad? Que padre!! ^o^  
  
Kaori: bueno es que las cosas en Londres son muy diferentes.  
  
Xiao: y puedo ver tu tatuaje?  
  
Kaori: en este momento?  
  
Xiao: por lo menos dime que es  
  
Kaori: bueno es un dragón chino de color negro  
  
Xiao: y donde lo tienes?  
  
Kaori: en el vientre, a un lado de la pelvis justo aquí (Kaori le enseña Xiao donde tiene el tatuaje, bajando un poquito la orilla de su pantalón)  
  
Xiao: wow! Que sexy. Pero como es que nunca lo había visto  
  
Kaori: bueno, ya ves  
  
El día había pasado rápido, afortunadamente Kaori pudo salir antes de lo previsto así que decidió ir a ver s su hermano acompañado de Xiao  
  
Kaori: entonces me acompañas?  
  
Xiao: si, por supuesto.  
  
Seiya: oye! No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí  
  
Kaori: de quien?  
  
Seiya: no seas graciosa  
  
Kaori: como crees :P  
  
Xiao: de hecho ni te menciono en todo el día mas que cuando le pregunte acerca de su persing.  
  
Seiya: en serio? Que mala eres kaori.  
  
Kaori: bueno es recordé la bofetada que te di, si no ni en cuenta.  
  
Seiya: claro, solo así te acordarías  
  
Kaori: como crees  
  
Seiya: y que ya te vas?  
  
Kaori: sipi es que voy a ir a ver a Mamoru.  
  
Seiya: ya veo, entonces me vas a dejar solito  
  
Xiao: desafortunadamente así es  
  
Kaori: si así es.  
  
Seiya: que mala, uno que te extraña. (pone cara de cachorrito)  
  
Kaori: no empieces, además ya es tarde  
  
Xiao: si, mejor ya vamonos.  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Seiya: y que no te vas a despedir de mi? Ni un solo besito?  
  
Kaori: pareces niño chiquito!  
  
Seiya: pero aun así me quieres.  
  
Kaori: y quien lo asegura? Que yo sepa nunca te he dicho que te quiero  
  
Seiya: ves que como me tratas, después no te quejes.  
  
Kaori: hay ya, pobrecito de ti (le da un besito en la mejilla)  
  
Seiya: nada mas? Que coda...  
  
Kaori: no te quejes, adiós.  
  
Seiya: adiós (pero veras que me voy a desquitar, ya veras....)  
  
Xiao: adiós bebe  
  
Seiya: adiós loca  
  
Kaori: adiós feo (le lanza un beso)  
  
Mientras Kaori y Xiao salían de la disquera, dos chicas, una de cabello rojo y ojos azules, y otra de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, parecía que esperaban alguien, las dos se veían muy serias. Xiao apresúrate grito Kaori desde afuera del edificio, Xiao venia detrás de ella, Kaori volteo y se quedo parada sin decir nada al ver a las dos chicas.  
  
Xiao: por que gritas tanto, aquí estoy. (se tropieza con Kaori) oye! Cuidado.  
  
Kaori: Xiao...  
  
Xiao: que?! (ve a las dos chicas) que hacen aquí?  
  
Sakura: venimos a hablar  
  
Xiao: hasta hoy?  
  
Shaila: Xiao solo queremos hablar, no te enojes.  
  
Xiao: quien esta enojada?  
  
Shaila: no podemos seguir así.  
  
Kaori: Xiao déjalas.  
  
Xiao: pero... hay esta bien.  
  
Kaori: vengan con nosotras (les dijo)  
  
Las dos jóvenes siguieron a Kaori y a Xiao; al llegar a un edificio, Kaori les señalo que entraran con ellas, estas las siguieron, hasta llegar a una puerta. Kaori toco y un joven alto abrió la puerta que al ver a las otras dos chicas se quedo inmóvil.  
  
Mamoru: pero que hacen aquí?  
  
Kaori: podemos pasar?  
  
Mamoru: si, pasen  
  
Las cuatro entraron al departamento y tomaron asiento mientras Mamoru, llevo a Kaori a la cocina por unas tazas.  
  
Mamoru: que hacen, por que vinieron juntas?  
  
Kaori: nos las encontramos cuando veníamos para acá, al parecer quieren hablar, y creo que es lo correcto.  
  
Mamoru: comprendo, tienes razón es hora de que hablemos los cuatro. (toma las tazas y salen juntos)  
  
Xiao: y bien de que quieren hablar? Ya estas de mejor humos Sakura?  
  
Kaori: Xiao, no te precipites déjalas que hablen.  
  
Sakura: gracias. Xiao, no podemos pasarnos la viada así, no es lo correcto, tu lo sabes, acepto que me comporte mal, pero créeme yo también estaba desesperada.  
  
Shaila: es verdad, las tres lo estábamos.  
  
Xiao: pero ustedes no hicieron nada, solo se quedaron sentadas como si nada.  
  
Sakura: actuamos como creímos mejor. Tal ves no fue lo mejor pero lo hicimos, y por eso estamos aquí, por que tenemos una misión tu lo sabes.  
  
Shaila: Xiao, las deidades nos necesitan, no podemos estar así.  
  
Xiao: (por un momento no dijo nada) es verdad, nos necesitan, y tienes razón no podemos estar así toda la vida.  
  
Sakura: entonces no hay rencores?  
  
Xiao: claro que no ^o^  
  
Mamoru: que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando.  
  
Kaori: y que de lo que quieren hablar aparte de eso?  
  
Sakura: Gea... es decir Kaori nuestro deber es protegerte, perdónanos si no acudimos a ti desde un principio yo...  
  
Kaori: no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente, además Xiao ya me lo explico, y no estoy enojada con ustedes.  
  
Shaila: Kaori, has recordado todo verdad?  
  
Kaori: si... todo (dijo con una mirada triste que daba hacia la ventana)  
  
Mamoru: (toma una de sus manos)  
  
Sakura: entonces, sabes muy bien que algunas cosas deben cambiar.  
  
Kaori: ya cambiaron, muchas de ellas incluida mi vida  
  
Sakura: perdón...  
  
Kaori: no tienes por que disculparte, de hacho no me gusta que te disculpes por algo que no es tu culpa. Tu ni nadie quiso que esto pasara, solo paso.  
  
Shaila: Kaori has recuperado tus poderes?  
  
Xiao: no creen que la están presionando?  
  
Kaori: esta bien Xiao. En realidad, no los he recuperado del todo, solo necesito perfeccionarlos.  
  
Mamoru: segura, es decir no has tenido problemas con ellos?  
  
Kaori: bueno si hablamos, de escuchar de repente los pensamientos de las personas o hacer que el planeta refleje mis estados de animo, o a lo mejor hacer volar objetos.... No, no creo que sean problemas  
  
Todos: ¬_¬  
  
Xiao: si tu dices...  
  
Kaori: solo necesitan ser perfeccionados, ustedes saben.  
  
Mamoru: bueno, si, tienes razón solo necesitan ser perfeccionados.  
  
Kaori: ah por cierto, el baño esta por aya Xiao.  
  
Xiao: jeje gracias permiso....  
  
Shaila: si, solo necesitan ser perfeccionados. ô_o  
  
Kaori: es sin querer, créanme.  
  
Mamoru: bueno, estoy seguro que no solo vinieron a hablar de los poderes de Kaori.  
  
Shaila: tienes razón.  
  
Sakura: bueno como ya saben, la familia eclipse ha aparecido de nuevo, Shadi por lo que pudimos investigar esta mal herida gracias a tu ataque, y al parecer no han mostrado actividad alguna, sin embargo debemos estar alertas, Spheria no tardara en aparecer y cuando ella aparezca inevitablemente Eclipse aparecerá.  
  
Xiao: la única forma de evitar eso es encontrar la reencarnación de Eclipse  
  
Kaori: y es eso posible?  
  
Sakura: si.  
  
Mamoru: si llegáramos a encontrarlo quiere decir que tendríamos que matarlo no es así?  
  
Sakura: así es, inevitablemente.  
  
Kaori: no hay otra solución?  
  
Xiao: no Kaori, no importa como, debe morir.  
  
Shaila: es verdad, he visto muerte en el agua, he visto la sangre de varias personas  
  
Kaori: de quienes?  
  
Shaila: es difícil de decir.  
  
Mamoru: debemos estar preparados para cunando Spheria aparezca.  
  
Kaori: a que te refieres?  
  
Mamoru: que tu jovencita, debes aprender a controlar tus poderes y usarlos para encontrar a Eclipse, si el renació seguro debe estar por ahí, sin saber quien es, y seguramente su subconsciente lo esta llamando.  
  
Xiao: Mamoru tiene razón Kaori, es mejor que controles tus poderes y encuentres a Eclipse, buscando en la mente de las personas.  
  
Kaori: pero...  
  
Sakura: no podemos darnos el lujo de peros Kaori.  
  
Shaila: (ve a Kaori y no dice nada, solo agacha su cabeza)  
  
Mamoru: Seguramente el ya sabe que tu has aparecido.  
  
Sakura: si, el ya lo sabe estoy segura, en donde este el lo sabe.  
  
Kaori: (recordó el haber soñado con su vos) es verdad el lo sabe.  
  
Xiao: no te preocupes yo te ayudare.  
  
Kaori: gracias.  
  
Sakura: ahora las deidades deben estar mas cerca que nunca.  
  
Mamoru: no te preocupes, así será.... Shaila estas bien? No has dicho nada  
  
Shaila: no... no es nada, yo también te ayudare Kaori.  
  
Sakura: bueno nostras tenemos que irnos Xiao vienes con nosotras?  
  
Xiao: bueno nos encaminamos.  
  
Sakura: muy bien hasta luego Mamoru, Kaori.  
  
Mamoru: adiós, buenas noches  
  
Kaori: buenas noches. Nos vemos al rato Xiao  
  
Xiao: si! ^o^  
  
Shaila: hasta luego.  
  
Las tres chicas salen del departamento dejando a Mamoru y Kaori solos.  
  
Mamoru: estas bien?  
  
Kaori: si, estoy bien, solo un poco pensativa  
  
Mamoru: te entiendo, es algo difícil de aceptar.  
  
Kaori: y si que lo es.... Te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Mamoru: (recogiendo las tazas) si  
  
Kaori: por que... por que cuando estoy triste comienza a nublarse?  
  
Mamoru: a que te refieres?  
  
Kaori: por que la tierra refleja mis sentimientos?  
  
Mamoru: bueno, eso es fácil, tu cuerpo y tu mente están ligada a ella al igual que yo.  
  
Kaori: pero yo soy fénix.  
  
Mamoru: si, así es, pero no olvides que eres mi hermana y por lo tanto también eres parte del planeta al igual que yo, tal ves no eres la deidad de la tierra pero naciste de ella, solo que el fénix es mas fuerte en ti. Por eso la tierra siente lo que tu sientes al igual que tu sientes sus heridas.  
  
Kaori: a veces el dolor es insoportable  
  
Mamoru: ni que me digas. Pero aprenderás a separar tus sentimientos de los de ella ya veras, tomara tiempo pero lo lograras.  
  
Kaori: y si no lo logro  
  
Mamoru: no digas eso, claro que lo lograras. Mientras no intentes hacer lo que la ultima ves  
  
Kaori: no puedo creer que aun lo recuerdes...  
  
Mamoru: como lo iba a olvidar?  
  
Kaori: bueno no hablemos de eso.  
  
Mamoru: ni lo pienses Kaori, la ultima ves fue desastroso.  
  
Kaori: no lo haré no te preocupes.  
  
Mamoru: es en serio no quiero que, que trates de guardar el dolor de la tierra en tu corazón y sobretodo que no trates de librarme de lo que me corresponde  
  
Kaori: tu sabes por que lo hice..  
  
Mamoru: si y no me importa si, estoy a punto de morir no lo harás!  
  
Kaori: esta bien! Pero no me grites no me gusta que me grites.  
  
Mamoru: perdóname, pero no quiero que hagas nada tonto.  
  
Kaori: pero no hay razón para gritar (pone cara triste)  
  
Mamoru: ya, ya ven acá pequeña (la abraza) tu sabes que te quiero. (le da un beso en la cabecita)  
  
Kaori: yo también hermano  
  
Mamoru: bueno es mejor que te lleve a tu casa ya es tarde además mañana tienes escuela  
  
Kaori: tenías que recordarlo  
  
Mamoru: por algo soy tu hermano, anda.  
  
Mamoru llevo a Kaori a su casa, no sin antes pasar por un rico pastel de chocolate, por que a la niña se le antojo y su hermano no pudo negárselo. Al llegar a casa Xiao pudo oler el chocolate, claro que Kaori le había traído un pedazo, lo cual puso muy contenta a Xiao. Después de comer el pastel las dos fueron a la cama, la noche era hermosa, la luna brillaba como nunca, y las estrellas tapizaban el cielo.  
  
Seiya: (viendo por la ventana) como quisiera abrazarte en este momento pequeña, y poder besarte, bajo la luna. (pero me desquitare ya veras traviesa)  
  
HOLA!  
  
BUENO, BUENO, BUENO YA ANDO CORTA INSPIRACIÓN NECESITO AYUDA!!! POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!! DENME IDEAS LAS NECESITO!!!  
  
CURIOSA YO TMB ANDO ENFERMA NO SABES ME ESTOY MURIENDO JEJE PERO SIGO ESCRIBIENDO QUE ES LO QUE CUENTA :D SI QUIERES QUE ESCRIBA ALGO EN ESPECIAL TU DIME OK! ME GUSTA COMPLACER A MIS LECTORES JEJEJE BY BY Y CUÍDATE MUCHO  
  
MARINITA PRECIOSA! (SEIYAUSAGUI) YA VEO JEJE CON QUE TU Y TU NOVIO JEJEJE QUE LINDO PERO BUENO EL SABE QUE SEIYA SOLO ES PRODUCTO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN JEJEJE BUENO ESTAMOS CONTACTO Y YA SABES NECESITO SUGERENCIAS Y AYUDA!!!  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY 


	24. Un dia cualquiera

Un día cualquiera.  
  
El fin de semana había llegado y al parecer Kaori estaría libre así que organizaron un día de campo.  
  
Xiao: apresúrate!! No ves que es la hora perfecta para irnos?  
  
Kaori: no grites! Ya voy, pero que desesperada eres ya ni un niño chiquito se comporta de esa manera.  
  
Xiao: ándale o nos van a dejar!  
  
Kaori: ya voy, ya voy (salen)  
  
Xiao y Kaori salieron para encontrarse con Sakura y Shaila que las estaba esperando en el parque. Misteriosamente, no se como los Three Light fueron invitados, o simplemente se acoplaron.  
  
Shaila: por que tardaron tanto?  
  
Xiao: es que Kaori se quedo dormida!  
  
Kaori: pues no se quien no me dejo dormir  
  
Shaila: bueno ya están aquí que es lo que importa  
  
Sakura: por que no se sientan?  
  
Sakura: estaba ya instalada debajo de un árbol, con un mantel para que pudieran sentarse.  
  
Xiao: que bonito ^o^  
  
Kaori: Xiao donde metiste a Chop Suey?  
  
Xiao: esta en mi bolsa.  
  
Taiki: hey! Ya llegamos  
  
Shaila: ellos quienes son?  
  
Kaori: ahh unos amigos de la escuela, peor mas conocidos como los Three Light  
  
Sakura: tu los invitaste?  
  
Kaori: nop, fue Xiao, aquí estas Chopi! ^o^ (saca una bola peluda de color blanco) mírate nada mas.  
  
Sakura: tu también hablas con los ratones?  
  
Kaori: jajaja bueno es que de tanto convivir con Xiao jeje  
  
Shaila: me imagino  
  
Taiki: perdón, nos podemos sentar  
  
Xiao: claro que si.  
  
Kaori: que bonito ^o^ Chopi! Toma queso para que comas. (Chopi le da un besito en la nariz a Kaori)  
  
Seiya: otra ves hablando con ratones? (se acuesta en el piso al lado de Kaori)  
  
Kaori: otra ves de enfadoso (toma a Chopi y lo pone encima de Seiya)  
  
Seiya: no me lo pongas encima  
  
Kaori: que llorón. (se lo quita)  
  
Yaten: no nos han presentado soy Yaten Kou y ellos mis hermanos Taiki y Seiya  
  
Taiki: mucho gusto (le sonríe a Shaila)  
  
Seiya: hey que onda!  
  
Sakura: hola, mucho gusto  
  
Shaila: que tal.  
  
Xiao: quieren tomar algo?  
  
Taiki: si por favor.  
  
Yaten: si no es molestia  
  
Xiao: claro que no ^o^  
  
Kaori: toma detén a Chopi Seiya  
  
Seiya: esta bien. (toma a Chopi en sus manos y lo ve con curiosidad)  
  
Xiao: Kaori a donde vas?  
  
Kaori: es que tengo que hacer una llamada pero ya vengo. (se va)  
  
Taiki: y dime Shaila estudias o trabajas?  
  
Shaila: estudio.  
  
Taiki: supongo que la universidad  
  
Shaila: de hacho estoy en último grado de preparatoria al igual que Xiao  
  
Yaten: pero que no Xiao trabaja?  
  
Xiao: si, así es trabajo, pero también estudio, digamos que estoy en un receso.  
  
Yaten: en serio?  
  
Xiao: sip.  
  
Taiki: ya veo y tu Sakura?  
  
Sakura: trabajo como administradora de empresas.  
  
Yaten: interesante, supongo que es entretenido.  
  
Sakura: no me quejo.  
  
Seiya: y quien es la mas joven de ustedes.  
  
Las tres: Kaori  
  
Seiya: si, bueno eso ya lo sabemos es más que obvio pero de ustedes tres.  
  
Xiao: esa soy yo, me sigue Shaila y después Sakura.  
  
Yaten: si se puede decir, pues trabaja.  
  
Sakura: así es.  
  
Seiya: ya entiendo por que te comportas como te comportas Xiao.  
  
Xiao: oye ò_o  
  
Seiya: jajaja no lo tomes a mal.  
  
Taiki: y que es lo que estas leyendo Shaila?  
  
Shaila: Literatura Greco-Romana  
  
Taiki: wow.  
  
Shaila: no es nada del otro mundo, son solo algunos poemas.  
  
Taiki: te interese la poesía?  
  
Shaila: si.  
  
Yaten: a Taiki también le interese la poesía es mas también escribe.  
  
Shaila: en serio? Haber si un día de estos me los enseñas  
  
Taiki: si, bueno, jeje  
  
Kaori: de que tanto hablan.  
  
Xiao: veo que ya regresaste con quien hablabas?  
  
Kaori: OH!  
  
Seiya: que no puedes decir?  
  
Kaori: (e sienta al lado de Seiya) con mi representante  
  
Xiao: con el papucho?  
  
Kaori: si ese.  
  
Seiya: mmmm no me digas que te gusta tu representante? (dijo en tono celoso)  
  
Kaori: claro que no!  
  
Seiya: mmmm  
  
Kaori: donde dejaste a Chopi?  
  
Seiya: aquí toma  
  
Kaori: ya regrese Chopi me extrañaste?  
  
Chopi: Chopi... Chopi  
  
Kaori: que bonito ^o^  
  
Seiya: estas loca (la abraza)  
  
Kaori: si muy loca pero bien que me abrazas  
  
Seiya: ya vez  
  
Xiao: si, váyanse a un hotel.  
  
Shaila: así que ustedes son integrantes de un grupo musical  
  
Yaten: así es.  
  
Sakura: y estudian?  
  
Taiki: si estudiamos en la preparatoria Juuban junto con Kaori.  
  
Sakura: ya veo.  
  
La tarde era agradable los chicos platicaban cómodamente, sobre temas de mutuo interés. Al cabo de un rato comieron los refrigerios que habían llevado. Taiki y Shaila al parecer se habían entendido muy bien había cierta química entre ellos; Sakura por su lado decidió leer un poco mientras que Xiao y Yaten jugaban ajedrez; a lo que concierne Seiya y Kaori estaban sentados bajo un árbol, Seiya escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas y Kaori recostada en las piernas de Seiya jugando con Chop Suey.  
  
Seiya: te diviertes?  
  
Kaori: pues si... oye que tanto escribes?  
  
Seiya: canciones.  
  
Kaori: las puedo ver?  
  
Seiya: no  
  
Kaori: envidioso.  
  
Seiya: jajaja tu crees?  
  
Kaori: si por que no me las quieres enseñar (se reincorpora y se sienta frente a Seiya)  
  
Seiya: no te lo enseño por que es personal.  
  
Kaori: mmmm que puede decir que no pueda leer?  
  
Seiya: cosas  
  
Kaori: que cosas?  
  
Seiya: no seas curiosa.  
  
Kaori: ves Chop Suey Seiya es malo.  
  
Seiya: jajajaja, no exageres Kaori.  
  
Kaori: déjame leerlas ándale porfis?? (pone cara de cachorrita)  
  
Seiya: aun que me pongas esa cara, no te lo voy a enseñar.  
  
Kaori: bueno por lo menos puedes leerme un pedacito no?  
  
Seiya: mmm esta bien, pero solo un pedacito.  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and,  
  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Kaori: que no vas a seguir?  
  
Seiya: te dije que solo un pedacito.  
  
Kaori: cualquiera diría que estas enamorado.  
  
Seiya: y no lo estoy?  
  
Kaori: yo no se.  
  
Seiya: y te gusto por lo menos?  
  
Kaori: la verdad.... Sip.  
  
Seiya: nada mas si?  
  
Kaori: pues no me quieres leer más...  
  
Seiya: jejeje pues nop.  
  
Kaori: si que eres malo.  
  
Seiya: hay pobrecita, y ni digas que tu nunca me has querido enseñar lo que escribes.  
  
Kaori: eso es muy diferente.  
  
Seiya: es lo mismo Kaori  
  
Kaori: por supuesto que no (acaricia a Chopi)  
  
Chopi: chopi, chopi...  
  
Seiya: me voy a poner celoso de esa cosa.  
  
Kaori: es solo un ratoncito.  
  
Seiya: lo tratas mejor que ami.  
  
Kaori: es que velo esta bonito, ve su carita toda blanquita y sus dientecitos ^o^ que bello  
  
Seiya: y yo que?  
  
Kaori: tu, tu estas bien.  
  
Seiya: ¬_¬ bien?  
  
Kaori: es que no te puedo comparar con Chopi, el es bonito, no es tan enfadoso velo ^o^  
  
Seiya: ah no me digas... y Chopi puede hacer esto...  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Seiya: esto... (se acerca a ella, toma su rostro, y la besa ^o^)  
  
Chopi: chopi? Chopi...  
  
Seiya: haber ahora dime puede hacer eso?  
  
Kaori: no, no puede.  
  
Seiya: ya lo sabía.  
  
Suena el celular de Kaori.  
  
Kaori: bueno?  
  
Paul Gibbens: Kaori donde estas?  
  
Kaori: aquí.  
  
Paul Gibbens: no seas chistosa, necesito que vengas al estudio, de inmediato.  
  
Kaori: ahorita?  
  
Paul Gibbens: si, en este momento al parecer quieren que te presentes para que se de a conocer tu nuevo sencillo  
  
Kaori: no podría ser en otra ocasión?  
  
Paul Gibbens: no! y si Xiao esta contigo tráela, es más si encuentras a esos chicos que son amigos tuyo también tráelos.  
  
Kaori: ellos para que?  
  
Paul Gibbens: luego te explico.  
  
Kaori: esta bien ya voy. (Cuelga)  
  
Seiya: que quien era?  
  
Kaori: el guapísimo Paul Gibbens, ojala lo de guapo lo tuviera de bueno.  
  
Seiya: oye!  
  
Kaori: es mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Seiya: y por que yo?  
  
Kaori: ustedes también tienen que ir  
  
Seiya: nosotros? a que?  
  
Kaori: no se solo me dijo que también tienes que ir ustedes y Xiao. Así que vamonos. (se levanta)  
  
Seiya: que flojera (se levanta) oye espérate tantito.  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Seiya: ven  
  
Kaori: Seiya! (se acerca a el) que? ahora que?  
  
Seiya: (la toma por la cintura) enojona  
  
Kaori: pues que esperabas no ves que...  
  
Seiya: (no la deja terminar ya que la calla con un beso)  
  
Kaori: ya nos podemos ir?  
  
Seiya: nop (la vuelve a besar)  
  
Kaori: yap?  
  
Seiya: si ya te puedes ir  
  
Kaori: hay no seas simple (le da un besito rápido) vamonos (lo toma de la mano)  
  
Como Paul Gibbens le había dicho a Kaori, todos fueron al estudio. Cuando llegaron les explico que como habían tenido mucho éxito cantando juntos se había llegado a un acuerdo en que hicieran una presentación juntos de nuevo, y que el motivo de haberlos llamado es por que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo que canción cantarían juntos. Aparte de eso Kaori tenía una presentación aparte en MTV Jpan esa noche.  
  
Paul Gibbens: bien ya que todo esta acordado, Kaori por favor ve con Xiao a cambiarte, espero te sepas la canción.  
  
Kaori: claro que me la se, como eres Paul.  
  
Paul Gibbens: pues que estas esperando ya vete  
  
Kaori: no me corras (se va)  
  
Paul Gibbens: bien tienen alguna idea de que canción puedan cantar?  
  
Seiya: bueno en realidad no tendría que verlo con Kaori.  
  
Paul Gibbens: muy bien los dejo tengo que ir con ella, espero nos pongamos de acuerdo lo más pronto posible, con permiso.  
  
Xiao: no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.  
  
Kaori: si ya lo se pero debió haberme avisado con tiempo.  
  
Xiao: si lo se, peor no importa.  
  
Kaori: oye me gusta este vestido es negro ^o^  
  
Xiao: bueno es que va con la canción  
  
Kaori: jaja tu crées ?  
  
Xiao: sipi, bueno voy a soltar tu cabello y hacerte algunas trencitas.  
  
Kaori: esta bien.  
  
Xiao: mientras delinéate los ojos.  
  
Kaori: sipi ^o^ negros, negros!  
  
Xiao: si ya se que te gusta el negro...  
  
Aiko-Tero: bueno ahora, tenemos de vuelta a Kaori! Al parecer no se olvido de venir jejeje bueno mejor no hablo mas y recibamos a Kaori!!  
  
Kaori:  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[chorus]  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonating life  
now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[chorus]  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along  
  
[chorus]  
  
Aiko-Tero: vaya, vaya, muy bonita tu canción quien la escribió?  
  
Kaori: bueno yo la escribí.  
  
Aiko-Tero: si que estas llena de sorpresas Kaori  
  
Kaori: tu crees?  
  
Aiko-Tero: claro, bueno se ha escuchado el rumor que tu y Seiya Kou están saliendo es verdad?  
  
Kaori: bueno, solo somos amigos  
  
Aiko-Tero: estas segura? Por que nuestra fuente de información es muy confiable.  
  
Kaori: jajaja bueno, uno nunca sabe.  
  
Aiko-Tero: mmm por que será que no te creo  
  
Kaori: no se ^_^  
  
Aiko-Tero: bueno te tenemos una sorpresa.  
  
Kaori: una sorpresa?  
  
Aiko-Tero: si, alguien nos pidió que lo ayudáramos, y como tu sabes no pudimos negarnos.  
  
Kaori: alguien jajaja y bueno y que es?  
  
Aiko-Tero: por que no lo ves tu misma, adelante por favor  
  
La música comenzó a tocar suavemente momentos después alguien comenzó a cantar, Kaori reconoció la voz, y sonrió apenada, tapándose la cara.  
  
Kaori: Ohh por Dios...  
  
Seiya:  
  
Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti,  
que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo?  
¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?  
  
Si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestida de lluvia  
  
y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateada de luna  
  
Seiya no se veía por ningún lado, al parecer estaba escondido; todos volteaban a ver en donde estaba.  
  
  
¿Quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti,  
  
que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas?  
  
¿Que pasé de todo, quien te dijo eso?  
  
Si cuando el viento entra los gritos reconozco tus palabras  
  
y cuando el fuego va apagándose tu cuerpo se me escapa  
  
Seiya apareció de entre la multitud y Taiki y Yaten aparecieron tocando sus instrumentos, Kaori estaba roja, y Aiko-Tero sonreía viendo a Kaori, que estaba nerviosa ya que mientras veía a Seiya volteaba la mirada y ponía sus manos en su cara apenada.  
  
  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
  
¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!  
  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
  
Si me queda una casa vacía  
  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
  
¿Ay quién te dijo eso?  
  
  
  
¿Quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti,  
  
que bajé los brazos dejando entrar al fracaso?  
  
¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?  
  
Si estoy quemándome en el hielo traicionero de tu frío  
  
Si de tanto que te lloro como un loco me rió  
  
Seiya veía a Kaori a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. Los fans observaban a Seiya gritando su nombre, algunos en especial las mujeres se reían picaramente, y emocionadas  
  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
  
¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!  
  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
  
Si me queda casa vacía  
  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
  
Cuando Seiya se encontró frente a Kaori, se arrodillo ante ella tomando una de sus manos. Kaori lo veía a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa, Seiya acaricio su cabello, y toco su rostro levemente, lo cual hizo que las chicas gritaran de emoción, Kaori estaba apenadísima, se notaba un rubor en sus mejillas  
  
  
Se me acorta la vida  
  
Se me muere la esperanza  
  
Ya no puedo hacer nada  
  
Nada me alcanza  
  
Yo solamente quisiera que el mundo no te mintiera  
  
Y supieras que estoy desesperado  
  
Como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar  
  
El la veía tiernamente mientras se perdía en sus ojos verdes, Kaori estaba muy nerviosa, se notaba en su forma de comportarse; "estas loco" dijo Kaori, lo cual hizo que Seiya riera, se acerco mas a ella. Aiko-Tero podía ver la tensión de la situación, pero tenia una gran sonrisa de emoción. Seiya aun sostenía las manos de Kaori y acariciaba su rostro.  
  
  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
  
¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!  
  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
  
Si me queda una casa vacía  
  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
  
  
  
Ay quién te dijo eso?  
  
Seiya: quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Auki-Tero: eso es ser rápido  
  
Kaori: (lo veía apenada y nerviosa)  
  
Aiko-Tero: dile que si! Verdad que si?  
  
La Audiencia: SI!!!!  
  
Seiya veía a Kaori, pero ella no decía nada solo lo veía  
  
Aiko-Tero: vamos!  
  
Seiya: si?  
  
Kaori: (sonrió y acento con la cabeza)  
  
Aiko-Tero: que fue eso? Fue un si?  
  
Seiya: es un si?  
  
Kaori: Si..  
  
La audiencia: Ahhhh!!! Ehhhhhh!!! (Gritaba emocionada)  
  
Aiko-Tero: es oficial Kaori Cromwell y Seiya Kou son novios!! Aquí por MTV Jpan.  
  
Seiya abrazo a Kaori que estaba muy apenada y beso su cabello. Increíble se le había declarado enfrente de casi toda la ciudad, la audiencia esta emocionada era increíble, Aiko-Tero no paraba de decir que eran novios, y Taiki y Yaten solo reían viéndolos...  
  
Seiya: Te quiero (le dijo al oído)  
  
Tras vestidores...  
  
Xiao: wow!! Ya viste Chopi Kaori y Seiya ya son novios ^o^ que bonitos!!!! Me emociono ahhhh!! ^o^ quien lo hubiera pensado.  
  
Aiko-Tero: bueno, bueno, bueno, asombroso, cuando me dijiste de una sorpresa jamás imagine que fuera esto jajaja. Con que no salían ehh? Lo tenían muy bien escondido, los felicito!  
  
Seiya: ya ves  
  
Aiko-Tero: y tu Kaori no vas a decir nada?  
  
Kaori: (sonrió apenada) esta loco  
  
Aiko-Tero: y vaya que lo esta, pero loco por tu corazón, loco por ti.  
  
Seiya: definitivamente.  
  
Aiko-Tero: haber, y ustedes Taiki y Yaten ya lo sabían?  
  
Taiki: si.  
  
Aiko-Tero: y no dijeron nada?  
  
Yaten: bueno prometimos no decirlo  
  
Seiya: jajaja los amenace  
  
Aiko-Tero: bueno, bueno, ya fue suficiente, ya los dejo irse, se que tienen cosas que hacer y de que hablar me supongo. Pero podrían hacerme un favor?  
  
Taiki: con gusto  
  
Aiko-Tero: podrían cantar juntos la canción "this is what dreams are made of?"  
  
Seiya: por mi esta bien  
  
Aiko-Tero: y tu Kaori?  
  
Kaori: si, esta bien.  
  
Seiya:  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
Kaori  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
Seiya:  
When i see you smile and i go  
  
oh oh oh  
Kaori  
  
i would never want to miss this  
Seiya:  
  
cuz in my heart i know what this is.....  
  
Fue un día cualquiera, como muchos otros...  
  
Seiya: que tienes? (le pregunto mientras la abrazaba)  
  
Kaori: nada...  
  
Seiya: mentirosa (la ve a los ojos y le da un tierno beso) me fascinas...  
  
NO, NO , NO ESTOY EMOCIONADÍSIMA JAJAJA ESTE SEIYA ES UN NIÑO LINDISIMO, LINDISIMO! COMO LO AMO JAJA ESTABA MUY EMOCIONADA CUANDO ESCRIBÍ ESTO JEJEJE  
  
MARINITA PRECIOSA (SEIYAUSAGUI) TUS IDEAS SON ESTUPENDAS JEJE ME GUSTARON COMO YA TE DIJE JEJE Y CLARO QUE QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES ES QUE TU SABES QUE A VECES A UNO LE HACE FALTA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO BUENO YO LUEGO TE DIGO QUE ONDA OK!  
  
CURIOSA! NO TE DEVELES TANTO JEJEJE, BUENO SI JEJEJE NOMAS POR QUE ESTAS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA JEJE QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE.  
  
BUENO CHICAS LINDAS YA ME VOY JEJE ES QUE TENGO QUE LEER MI LIBRO FAVORITO (HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX) ESTA BUENÍSIMO SE LOS RECOMIENDO BY BY  
  
Besos  
  
Namy 


	25. Solo por que te quiero…

Solo por que te quiero...  
  
Era un día como todos e la preparatoria Juuban a pesar de los murmuros de ya sabemos que respecto ya sabemos quienes y si no estamos hablando de Kaori Seiya ya son novios ok. Bueno como iba diciendo el día era como todos los anteriores, las clases tomaban su curso, y en los descansos los alumnos platicaban, algunos respecto a ya saben que y otros simplemente de las materias o de lo que harían en la tarde, así pues llegamos a donde esta Urien, lo recuerdan verdad? Chico alto, bien parecido, de cabello claro, algo amargado, pero lindo...  
  
Kaori: hola! ^o^  
  
Urien: huh? Ah eres tu Kaori.  
  
Kaori: sipi soy yo quien mas podría ser?  
  
Urien: no se una de mis novias  
  
Kaori: tienes?  
  
Urien: no, pero ya sabes como son las mujeres.  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ si... bueno, que haces?  
  
Urien: no mucho.  
  
Kaori: mmmm  
  
Urien: y haber dime, como esta eso de que tu y ese tal Seiya son novios?  
  
Kaori: como corren los chismes. Ô_o  
  
Urien: haber confiesa  
  
Kaori: que tengo que confesar? Además es obvio que ya lo sabes nos e por que quieres que te lo diga  
  
Urien: mmmm bueno.  
  
Kaori: hay no  
  
Urien: que?  
  
Kaori: nada (odio cuando esto pasa, no me gusta escuchar lo que los demás piensan)  
  
Urien: mmmm rara.  
  
Kaori: podrías dejar de pensar un momento? Gracias  
  
Urien: ajajajaja dejar de pensar?  
  
Kaori: sipi (sangre, sangre...) o_O (que fue eso?)  
  
Urien: que te pasa por que pones esa cara?  
  
Kaori: (ve a Urien con extrañeza)  
  
Urien: por que me ves así?  
  
Kaori: este... (no, no puede ser) no, nada es que.... no tienes hambre?  
  
Urien: no mucha.  
  
Kaori: ya veo, bueno luego nos vemos by, by (se levanta y se va) (que fue eso que escuche? Creo que no fue nada)  
  
Bien, como dije el día fue normal, las clases ya casi acababan. Al parecer Kaori había escuchado algo sin querer, con esto de que aun no controlaba bien sus poderes, escuchar lo que la gente decía no era su culpa, pero no le gustaba, no se imaginan de lo que uno se puede enterar. En fin la última clase estaba por empezar...  
  
Kaori: (por que no se callan todos, o mejor por que no dejan de pensar!!! Ò_o Ya me duele la cabeza!! :'()  
  
Seiya: que tienes fea?  
  
Kaori: un fuerte dolor de cabeza por las preocupaciones de los demás, a quien le importa si esta gorda o no esta, o a quien le importa si su novia lo engaña, o si no desayuno en la mañana? Dime es importante? Ò_o por que yo no lo creo, de hecho ni quiero saberlo.  
  
Seiya: ô_O te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: si, estoy bien de maravilla! Ò_o y no estoy desquiciada Seiya!  
  
Seiya: yo nunca dije eso ô_o  
  
Kaori: me vas a negar que lo pensaste?  
  
Seiya: (como lo supo?) bueno, no te lo voy a negar  
  
Kaori: y si quieres saber como lo supe...  
  
Carlo: hola jóvenes, espero que hoy no tengamos una escenita como la del otro día, (ve a Kaori y Urien) tomen asiento y continúen con lo de la clase anterior, vamos, vamos no tenemos todo el día linduras.  
  
Seiya: ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa?  
  
Kaori: ya te dije me duele la cabeza...  
  
Seiya: y por eso te pones así?  
  
Kaori: no, no nada mas por eso.  
  
Seiya: entonces?  
  
Kaori: alguna ves has deseado escuchar los pensamientos de los demás?  
  
Seiya: bueno, si, pero no todos, nada mas los tuyos  
  
Kaori: mmmm  
  
Seiya: no lo tomes a mal, es que a veces no te entiendo.  
  
Kaori: en fin, créeme que no es lo mejor que te pueda pasar, escuchar los problemas de los demás no es exactamente fresas con crema, es horrible y mas si no pediste escucharlos.  
  
Seiya: aun no controlas eso?  
  
Kaori: no. que crees que es fácil? Ò_o  
  
Carlo: menos platica y mas trabajo jóvenes, haber Kaori déjame ver que estas haciendo (toma su dibujo) bonito, muy bonito ^o^ has usado muy bien los colores... aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de tu compañero (ve el dibujo de Seiya con desagrado) bueno has lo que puedas Seiya.  
  
Seiya: que si no soy bueno en esto  
  
Kaori: y que se supone que es?  
  
Seiya: no se :S  
  
Kaori: estas bromeando verdad?  
  
Seiya: no, en realidad no.  
  
Kaori: Seiya, eres bueno escribiendo, y en los deportes, pero... esto no es lo tuyo.  
  
Seiya: (pero si esta bonito)  
  
Kaori: bonito?  
  
Seiya: no hagas eso!  
  
Kaori: perdón, ya te dije que es sin querer.  
  
Seiya: y que ya no estas enojada?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que tu... tu... bueno tu, esa cosa me distrajo  
  
Seiya: mala.  
  
La clase había acabado, y bueno Seiya no era muy bueno en artes, pero en otras cosas si, digamos que no puedes ser perfecto en todo. Kaori, aun seguía de malas por los pensamientos de los demás, pero había uno en particular que no la dejaba en paz. Como era de esperarse, Seiya acompaño a Kaori a su casa, durante el camino aya, como ya conocen a Seiya pues...  
  
Seiya: y que ya esta de mejor humor?  
  
Kaori: sipi, ya no tengo a tanta gente a mi alrededor.  
  
Seiya: y no escuchas lo que estoy pensando?  
  
Kaori: por el momento no, por que?  
  
Seiya: nada más  
  
Kaori: mmmm que estas pensando? O_o  
  
Seiya: en nada.  
  
Kaori: mmmm... mira!! ^o^ cachorritos! (se detiene en una tienda de mascotas)  
  
Seiya: mira ese se parece a ti.  
  
Kaori: para mí que se parece a ti.  
  
Seiya: nop.  
  
Kaori: yo quiero uno...  
  
Seiya: quieres que te lo compre?  
  
Kaori: mmm (yo quiero uno :'() no, mejor vamonos.  
  
Seiya: pero si tu quieres uno.  
  
Kaori: no ya no (dijo triste) mejor vamonos, que ya tengo hambre.  
  
Seiya: esta bien.  
  
Por que Kaori había rechazado que lo compraran un perrito? Por que se veía muy emocionada al verlos, bueno es fácil... no puedes tener todo en la vida, y Kaori lo sabia (si suena raro) además que no le gustaba que le compraran cosas si ella lo podía pagar, digamos que no es de esas personas que siempre quieren que le compren cosas, pero ella realmente quería ese perrito, y Seiya lo sabia.  
  
Mamoru: y que fue exactamente lo que escuchaste?  
  
Kaori: bueno no estoy muy segura.  
  
Mamoru: solo dilo.  
  
Kaori: ni siquiera estoy segura que haya sido el, el que lo pensó, es decir había muchas personas  
  
Mamoru: solo dime que oíste  
  
Kaori: para ser exacta "sangre... sangre...", pero realmente creo que nos a nada importante.  
  
Mamoru: no podemos estar seguros. Es mejor que sigas practicando. Como vas con lo demás?  
  
Kaori: bueno las cosas ya no levitan y he manejado muy bien mis sentimientos por el momento.  
  
Mamoru: alguna otra cosa?  
  
Kaori: mmmm nop creo que no y tu?  
  
Mamoru: a que te refieres?  
  
Kaori: bueno según recuerdo tu también podías entrar en la mente de las personas.  
  
Mamoru: si es verdad  
  
Kaori: y bien?  
  
Mamoru: bueno a comparación tuya yo si puedo controlarlo.  
  
Kaori: mmm  
  
Mamoru: por cierto como estas eso de que tu y Seiya Kou son novios?  
  
Kaori: que tengo que pedirte permiso?  
  
Mamoru: no pero...  
  
Kaori: entonces? No te preocupes que no es una mala persona.  
  
Mamoru: yo no quise decir eso.  
  
Kaori: pero lo pensaste.  
  
Mamoru: sigue practicando! Voy por algo de tomar.  
  
Kaori: oye! No fue a propósito! (mmmm que le pasa!?) oye! Yo también quiero!  
  
En el departamento de los Three Light...  
  
Yaten: Taiki donde has estado?  
  
Taiki: por ahí.  
  
Yaten: mmm, no me digas que la invitaste a salir  
  
Taiki: de que hablas? (sospechara algo?)  
  
Yaten: no te hagas  
  
Taiki: si bueno quieres algo de comer?  
  
Yaten: no (mentiroso, pero lo descubriré)  
  
Seiya: hey! Hola! Que hacen? (entra con una caja)  
  
Taiki: nada  
  
Yaten: que traes ahí?  
  
Seiya: algo (pone la caja encima de la mesa)  
  
Yaten: que hay ahí dentro?  
  
Seiya: es algo para Kaori.  
  
Taiki: le compraste algo? Que es?  
  
Seiya: (abre la caja)  
  
Yaten: que es esa cosa peluda?  
  
Taiki: haber!  
  
Seiya: como que, que es? Que parece?  
  
Taiki: que bonito, seguro le va a gustar.  
  
Yaten: lo puedo cargar?  
  
Seiya: supongo que si.  
  
En casa de Kaori..  
  
Xiao: donde has estado?  
  
Kaori: ah es que fui con mi hermano, y cuando llegue de la escuela vi que no estabas pues, no te dije.  
  
Xiao: si me di cuenta.  
  
Kaori: y donde esta mi ratoncito bonito, donde esta Chopi?  
  
Xiao: tu ratoncito?  
  
Kaori: bueno tu ratoncito, donde esta esa bolita peluda?  
  
Xiao: durmiendo.  
  
Kaori: ahh :( yo que quería jugar con el  
  
Xiao: bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada  
  
Kaori: tan pronto? Yo quería ver una película contigo  
  
Xiao: habrá palomitas?  
  
Kaori: sipi y flan...  
  
Xiao: flan?!?! ^o^ bueno creo que la cama tendrá que esperar, y que vamos a ver??  
  
Kaori: "Los piratas del Caribe"!! Con Johnny Deep!!!! Y Orlando Bloom!! ^o^ ohh si Jack Sparrow  
  
Xiao: calmada ¬_¬ solo son dos personas comunes y corrientes.  
  
Kaori: pero es Johnny Deep y Orlando Bloom  
  
Xiao: le voy a decir a Seiya...  
  
Kaori: dile no me importa, ni le importa es que están guapísimos ^o^  
  
Xiao: mmmm loca, pero esta bien le diré...  
  
Kaori: tu sabes que es broma verdad?  
  
Xiao: claro que si, pero ya te afecto vivir conmigo créeme, tómalo de alguien que esta loca.  
  
Kaori: tu crees?  
  
Xiao: si definitivamente, pero bueno veamos la película yo hago las palomitas y tu ve por el flan  
  
Kaori: sipi! ^o^  
  
Kaori y Xiao vieron su película, y otras, así que se desvelaron viendo "Los piratas del Caribe", "Harry Potter", "Como perder a un hombre en 10 días", y muchas otras, técnicamente les dieron las 4 de la mañana y aún no se dormían, pero cuando ya no pudieron mas cada una fue a su cuarto a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Xiao fue la primera en despertarse, alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, Kaori aun seguía dormida, Xiao se sirvió un cereal y mientras lo comía pasa los canales de la tele, sin encontrar nada que le llamara la atención, Chopi estaba a su lado comiendo un poco del cereal de Xiao. Al cabo de 12 o 15 minutos alguien toco la puerta, Xiao se levanto y fe a abrir la puerta en pijama, lo cual no le importaba...  
  
Xiao: si ya voy! (abre la puerta mientras bostezaba) huh? Hola! ^o^  
  
Seiya: aun sigues en pijama?  
  
Xiao: sipi, jeje... oye que es eso? Que bonito!!!! ^o^  
  
Seiya: si verdad  
  
Xiao: esta hermoso (toma la cosa peluda) hola cosa! ^o^  
  
Seiya: puedo pasar?  
  
Xiao: claro pasa! ^o^  
  
Seiya: y donde esta Kaori?  
  
Xiao: en su cuarto dormida  
  
Seiya: todavía esta dormida?  
  
Xiao: si bueno es que anoche nos desvelamos viendo películas, con su adorado Johnny Deep y el tal Orlando Bloom, y otro que se llama Elija Wood un tal Tom Felton y un Daniel Ra... y algo  
  
Seiya: contados esos me engaña?  
  
Xiao: sip  
  
Seiya: mira nada más  
  
Xiao: (aun sostenía a la cosa peluda)  
  
Seiya: y tu crees que pueda pasar a su cuarto?  
  
Xiao: yo creo que si. (le regresa la cosa peluda)  
  
Seiya: gracias... por cierto tu ratón se esta comiendo tu cereal  
  
Xiao: (sonríe y voltea a ver a Chopi) Chopi!!!  
  
Seiya se dirigió al pasillo junto con la bola de pelo en sus brazos, al llegar al cuarto de Kaori abrió la puerta y entro, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz apenas si entraba al cuarto. La luz que apenas y traspasaba las cortinas daba hacia la cama de Kaori. Su cuarto era amplio y había un balcón, había una puerta que daba hacia el baño, las paredes eran blancas y había cuadros de pinturas colgadas, había un tocador, donde había varias cosas, entre ellas una fotografía de Kaori y sus padres, y un florero con rosas blancas, también había unos perfumes y un alhajero, del lado derecho había un escritorio con una laptop y varios libros y un cuaderno abierto con una pluma encima y al lado un librero. Donde también había varias fotografías de personas a quien Kaori tenía un gran aprecio, entre ellas Thomas y otra de los dos juntos. La cama estaba situada enfrente del balcón, esta era amplia, el edredón era blanco, y sobre el varios monitos de peluche.  
  
Seiya abrió las cortinas y los rayos del sol tocaban el rostro de Kaori quien abrazaba una almohada; la mitad de su cuerpo esta destapada traía un top negro y el pantalón igual, su cabello largo estaba suelto, y algunos cabellos cubrían el rostro de Kaori, se veía tan inocente y tranquila. Seiya se sentó a un lado de ella dejando a la cosita peluda en el piso, retiro de su rostro sus cabellos acariciando con su mano su pequeño y tierno rostro; Kaori se movió un poco al sentir su mano acariciar su brazo. Se quedo observándola por un rato, solo viéndola dormir como un bebe. En una de las mesitas había una foto de el y Kaori donde Seiya la estaba abrazando. Al cabo de un rato Seiya acerco su rostro con el de Kaori y le dio en beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que Kaori despertara poco a poco, abriendo sus ojos y viendo a Seiya a los ojos. Al verlo Kaori sonrió levemente  
  
Seiya: ya despertaste?  
  
Kaori: (acurrucándose entre las sabanas) no... (Se tapa la cara con las cobijas)  
  
Seiya: ya es tarde Kaori despiértate  
  
Kaori: no quiero!  
  
Seiya: (la destapa) no te comportes como una niñita, ya despiértate  
  
Kaori: no me puedes obligar  
  
Seiya: ah no?  
  
Kaori: no! (se voltea)  
  
Seiya: mmmm (se recuesta a su lado) no quieres ver lo que te traje?  
  
Kaori: (lo ve de reojo) me quieres chantajear?  
  
Seiya: de cierta forma si, lo quieres ver?  
  
Kaori: (se voltea par verlo) mmmm... haber  
  
Seiya: no estas muy cansada sigue durmiendo... (se levanta)  
  
Kaori: (lo toma del brazo) no seas malo enséñamelo  
  
Seiya: (se sienta a su lado) mmmm esta bien pero cierra tus ojos  
  
Kaori: por que?  
  
Seiya: si no quieres no te lo enseño  
  
Kaori: esta bien, esta bien cerrare mis ojos (los cierra)  
  
Seiya: no hagas trama  
  
Seiya se agacha y toma a la cosita peluda que en realidad era un cachorrito de color café, sus orejitas eran más oscuras, con un moñito rojo en el cuello, era la cosita más bonita del mundo, todo chiquito y peludito.  
  
Kaori: ya?  
  
Seiya: esperame ya voy! (toma al cachorrito y lo pone enfrente de Kaori casi, casi para que le diera un besito) yap abre tus ojos.  
  
Kaori: (abríos sus ojos, y al ver a la cosita se emociono mucho y lo tomo de inmediato) que bonito!! ^o^ que cosita tan linda!  
  
Seiya: te gusto?  
  
Kaori: esta hermoso, gracias! ^o^ (abraza a Seiya y le da un beso) hola cosita!  
  
Seiya: también vas a hablar con el?  
  
Kaori: que bonito estas, te pareces a Seiya ^o^  
  
Seiya: a mi?? Ô_ô no veo en que...  
  
Kaori: (abraza al cachorrito y le da un besito)  
  
Seiya: apenas y lo tienes y ya lo tratas mejor que ami.  
  
Kaori: ya oíste Pudín Seiya esta celoso de ti.  
  
Seiya: Pudín?? Le vas aponer Pudín?  
  
Kaori: sip ^o^ que no te gusta?  
  
Seiya: bueno, no, pero pudín?  
  
Kaori: tienes un nombre mejor?  
  
Seiya: no, es tuyo puedes ponerle como quieras, si te gusta Pudín que se llama Pudín.  
  
Kaori: ya oíste Pudín Seiya quiere que te llames así ^o^  
  
Seiya: tu y Xiao están obsesionadas con la comida... (entre Chop Suey y ahora Pudín...)  
  
Kaori: escuche eso Seiya!  
  
Seiya: ô_o jaja perdón :P que bueno que te gusto.  
  
Kaori: es que velo, esta hermoso y tan chiquito y peludito... y a que se debe que lo hayas regalado?  
  
Seiya: que no puedo regalarte algo si yo quiero?  
  
Kaori: bueno, si, si puedes pero por que?  
  
Seiya: pues solo por que te quiero tontita  
  
Kaori: mucho?  
  
Seiya: mmm nah! solo un poco. (le soba la cabeza al perrito)  
  
Kaori: pues yo si te quiero.  
  
Seiya: en serio? Mucho?  
  
Kaori: nah! Solo un poco  
  
Seiya: mala (pone cara de perrito triste)  
  
Kaori: ya viste Pudín Seiya sabe imitarte  
  
Seiya: ¬_¬ chistosita... peor por eso te adoro. (Toma su barbilla y se acerca para besarla)  
  
Xiao: oigan como que ya se tardaron no!? (Entra al cuarto) interrumpo?  
  
Seiya: de hecho si...  
  
Xiao: y comos e llama su hijo?  
  
Kaori: hijo?  
  
Xiao: bueno la cosita esa peludita  
  
Seiya: Pudín...  
  
Xiao: en serio?? ^o^ que bonito nombre!!  
  
Kaori: verdad que si ^o^  
  
Seiya: si me imaginaba que te iba a gustar  
  
Xiao: oye Kaori no tienes hambre? Por que estoy haciendo unos hot cakes quieres?  
  
Kaori: si!! ^o^ me encantan los Hot Cakes (se levanta de su cama y sale junto con Xiao, Seiya y Pudín en sus brazos)  
  
En un departamento desconocido  
  
Marguerite: hay estas entupidas marcas no se me quitan  
  
Mavole: pensé que te gustaban  
  
Marguerite: si pero no en mi rostro! Ò_o  
  
Equinoxio: tú te lo buscaste.  
  
Mavole: hay es verdad manis, ahora vete estas peor que nunca.  
  
Shadi: cállate estupido afeminado!  
  
Mavole: seré lo que soy, pero veme sin ninguna maraca en mi hermoso rostro  
  
Equinoxio: me van a hacer vomitar, es mejor que dejes esas tonterías Shadi y empieces a prepararte Spheria no tardara en aparecer debemos estar preparados.  
  
Shadi: jaja como si fuera de gran ayuda esa perra  
  
Mavole: bueno de hecho si lo es y mas que te querida, sin contar con el hacho de que es mas sofisticada y refinada que tu que eres toda una... bueno tu sabes toda una india querida  
  
Shadi: cállate!  
  
Equinoxio: ya cállense los dos! me dan dolor de cabeza con sus estupido argumentos.  
  
Mavole: pues ella que no sabes comportarse  
  
Shadi: no me obligues Mavole, no te metas conmigo  
  
Mavole: me estas amenazando?  
  
Shadi: si te estoy amenazando no te metas conmigo Mavole  
  
Mavole: jajajaja hay ya tantas marcas te están haciendo perder la cabeza (se va)  
  
Equinoxio: pero que estupideces es mejor que se dejen de esas cosas.  
  
Shadi: (imbecil)  
  
Eclipse: un día distinto se acerca, una noche sin mañana, Spheria nuestra cuarta hermana abrirá camino a mi llegada. Su muerte se avecina, su sangre no salvara este planeta. un ritual diferente, serás capaz de detenerme sabiendo quien soy?  
  
Un joven de cabello claro, sus manos aprietan su pecho, su respiración es rápida...  
  
Eclipse: muy pronto, muy pronto todo acabara, muy pronto Gea... querida Kaori jajajajajajajajajaja sufrías lo que yo sufrí todo este tiempo, en ti ya no habrá amor, nada que te pueda salvar, solo habrá desdicha y oscuridad en tu corazón jajajajajaja  
  
Urien: Kaori... (se desmaya)  
  
Eclipse: jajajajajajajajajaja MUERTE! Jajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Kaori: Pudín!! No te comas eso!!  
  
Xiao: Chopi!  
  
Kaori: Pudín! Chopi no es comida!!!  
  
Seiya: no se lo esta comiendo!  
  
Xiao: es verdad! Solo lo esta lamiendo  
  
Kaori: al parecer se agradan verdad Pudín (lo agarra) verdad que quieres a Chopi? Verdad que si? (le da un besito a Kaori) que lindo eres ^o^  
  
Seiya: Kaori...no hables con el  
  
Kaori: amargado (le saca la lengua)  
  
Xiao: oye ya esta esto! Ven o se va a enfriar!!  
  
Kaori: si ya voy!! ^o^ ven Pudín  
  
Seiya: (toma a Chopi) míralas Chopi están locas  
  
Sakura: lo ves?  
  
Shaila: si, puedo verlo, estoy segura.  
  
Sakura: debemos decirles  
  
Shaila: si vamos...  
  
Que estaba pasando? Que tienen que decirles? Al parecer otro ritual estaba apunto de empezar, Spheria la cuarta hermana aparecería y con su aparición Eclipse regresara. Por que Eclipse habla respecto a sufrir lo que el sufrió, por que dice que si será capaz de detenerlo sabiendo quien es el? El futuro esta cambiando....  
  
HOLA!!  
  
QUE PASO NIÑAS JEJE BUENO COMO VEN SEIYA ES LA COSA MAS LINDA QUE HA EXISTIDO JEJE YO QUIERO UNO ASÍ LA VERDAD... JEJEJE  
  
CURIOSA BUENO EN REALIDAD ESTOY ENFERMA DE GRIPA HACE UNOS DÍAS ESTABA MUY MAL PERO YA ESTOY MEJOR ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIÉN ESTÉS MEJOR.  
  
MARINA! COMO TAZ JEJEJE ESPERO QUE BIEN HAY ME SALUDAS A TU NOVIO JEJEJE..  
  
AHH SI ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR OTRA VERSIÓN CUANDO SEIYA SE LE DECLARA A KAORI JEJE ALGO MAS PRIVADO, ES QUE MIS SIS ME DIJO QUE CUANDO LO LEYÓ PENSÓ QUE SERIA MAS PRIVADO ASI QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ HACER UNO DONDE SEA MAS PRIVADO QUE LES PARECE? LUEGO ME DICEN EHHH.  
  
BUENO YA ME VOY QUE ME QUIERO DORMIR NOMAS ESTABA ESPERNADO TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO PARA PODER DORMIRME ES QUE YA SON CASI LAS 2 Y LA VERDAD ESTOY MY CANSADA, EN FIN LUEGO NOS VEMOS OK BY BY  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY 


	26. Un amanecer sin Sol Spheria

Un amanecer sin Sol (Spheria)  
  
Domingo alrededor de las 8 de la noche, estaba haciendo un poco de frío, dos de los elementos estaban reunidos en casa de Mamoru, solo faltaban Kaori y Xiao que aun no llegaban  
  
Mamoru: estas diciendo que...  
  
Sakura: así es.  
  
Mamoru: y no sabes exactamente cuando?  
  
Shaila: fue muy rápido, el agua era turbia así que no pude ver mucho.  
  
Tocan la puerta y Mamoru va a abrir.  
  
Xiao: hola! ^o^ ya llegamos, de que nos perdimos?  
  
Sakura: no de mucho.  
  
Xiao: si no creo que sea algo que no sepa.  
  
Shaila: así es.  
  
Kaori: de que hablan? (Deja su abrigo)  
  
Mamoru: estamos hablando de...  
  
Kaori: Spheria verdad?  
  
Shaila: como lo supiste?  
  
Kaori: no eres la única que puede ver cosas o sentirlas Shaila, yo también pude verlo y sentirlo.  
  
Xiao: es verdad Kaori también puede hacer eso.  
  
Sakura: el punto es que no debemos confiarnos, debemos estar alertas.  
  
Shaila: si Sakura tiene razón.  
  
Kaori: yo me encargare de ella  
  
Mamoru: que? de que hablas, sabes muy bien que...  
  
Kaori: si lo se, pero yo lo haré y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes este presente.  
  
Xiao: pero por que?  
  
Sakura: Kaori no es momento en que juegues a la heroína  
  
Kaori: yo no estoy jugando a nada.  
  
Shaila: Kaori... estas segura?  
  
Kaori: si, no quiero que estén presentes yo me encargare.  
  
Mamoru: y se puede saber por que?  
  
Kaori: por que es lo mejor.  
  
Mamoru: no lo permitiré Kaori, no vas a enfrentarla sola  
  
Kaori: que me puede hacer?  
  
Sakura: si ella hace un ritual y estas tu sola que esperas hacer?  
  
Kaori: no hará ningún ritual, y lo saben muy bien no es su manera de pelear y tu lo sabes mejor que ninguna de nosotras hermano.  
  
Xiao: Kaori no podemos confiarnos.  
  
Kaori: Xiao tu lo has sentido, el aire te lo ha dicho y tu Shaila niégamelo tu lo viste. Shaila: pero... no podemos estar seguras.  
  
Mamoru: no lo harás sola, no sin que alguno de nosotros este contigo. Sakura: no seas testaruda  
  
Kaori: no Sakura, no lo soy y es mejor que te quedes callada!  
  
Todos se quedaron callados, por la reacción de Kaori al callar a Sakura, no era normal que ella callara a alguien.  
  
Xiao: Kaori Sakura solo quiere...  
  
Kaori: no estoy pidiendo su opinión, y mejor tu no hables también, yo me enfrentare a ella sola y ninguno de ustedes estará presente y no me importa si tengo que...  
  
Mamoru: matarnos? A eso te refieres Kaori?  
  
Kaori: no se metan en esto. (Da la vuelta y sale del departamento)  
  
Xiao: que le pasa? Por que se comporta así?  
  
Shaila: (agacha la cabeza _ esta pasando... no hagas nada estupido Kaori)  
  
Xiao: nunca se había comportado de esa manera.  
  
Sakura: y bien? Dejaras que haga lo que quiera? (se dirige a Mamoru)  
  
Mamoru: Xiao...  
  
Xiao: si?  
  
Mamoru: hablo contigo antes de llegar?  
  
Xiao: ahora que lo mencionas, estuvo muy callada. De hecho todo el día estuvo muy callada.  
  
Mamoru: cuando fue la ultima ves que te hablo?  
  
Xiao: ayer estaba muy bien de hecho estaba muy feliz por que Seiya le regalo un perrito.  
  
Shaila: creo que ella puede encargarse sola.  
  
Sakura: como puedes decir eso Shaila no la viste?  
  
Mamoru: dejémosla, no le pasara nada. Yo hablare con ella después.  
  
Sakura: pero... como quieran (se va)  
  
Xiao: Sakura!  
  
Shaila: estará bien, es solo que no esta acostumbrada a que la callen y no le hagan caso.  
  
Mamoru: Shaila quiero que me digas exactamente que viste.  
  
Shaila: por que lo dices?  
  
Mamoru: su comportamiento no es normal y estoy seguro que tu sabes por que, quiero que me digas que esta empezando, pude oírlo.  
  
Shaila: yo...  
  
Xiao: tu sabes que esta pasando Shaila? Si es así dinos.  
  
Shaila: no puedo lo siento, no puedo cambiar el destino, lo que tiene que pasar pasara  
  
Mamoru: que va a pasar?  
  
Shaila: yo... no puedo! (sale corriendo)  
  
Xiao: ya parece epidemia todo mundo se va.  
  
Mamoru: esto tiene que ver con Kaori y Spheria estoy seguro.  
  
Xiao: y que piensas hacer?  
  
Mamoru: dejar que pase, Shaila tiene razón, no podemos cambiar el curso de las cosas, pase lo que pase.  
  
Xiao: solo nos quedaremos sentados a esperar?  
  
Mamoru: no, necesito que vigiles a Sakura, estoy segura que no dejara que Kaori haga esto sola, es mejor que la distraigas.  
  
Xiao: y tu que harás?  
  
Mamoru: ve y has lo que te digo es de suma importancia  
  
Xiao: esta bien... (toma su chaqueta y se va)  
  
Mamoru: Kaori... por favor regresa a salvo...  
  
Al día siguiente Kaori se fue a la escuela sin cruzar palabra con Xiao.  
  
Seiya: hola fea (le susurra al oído)  
  
Kaori: (voltea a verlo peor no dice nada)  
  
Seiya: que tienes? (se sienta a su lado)  
  
Kaori: nada...  
  
Seiya: y por que traes esa carita tan triste?  
  
Kaori: ya te dije que no tengo nada!  
  
Seiya: esta bien como quieras  
  
Kaori: perdón, yo...  
  
Seiya: que?  
  
Kaori: (agacha su mirada)  
  
Seiya: (suspira) mira no se por que estas así, la verdad no te entiendo, pero no me gusta que estés así Kaori  
  
Kaori: es que, yo tampoco se que me pasa ultimadamente, no se a veces estoy muy bien pero otras estoy muy enojada y no quiero estar con nadie, yo... no entiendo (cubre su cara con sus manos)  
  
Seiya: (toma sus manos y la mira a los ojos) oye... me tienes a mi no? eso es tener suerte preciosa anda ya no estés triste si, simplemente no me gusta verte así (pone su cara junto a la de Kaori) por que te quiero mucho (le da un beso en la nariz)  
  
Kaori: (no dice nada solo lo abraza) yo también te quiero Seiya, te quiero mucho  
  
Seiya: (Se separa de ella y acaricia su rostro) que tienes que me encantas  
  
Kaori: ángel, mucho ángel  
  
Seiya: y unos labios que me encantan.  
  
Kaori: ah si?  
  
Seiya: si mucho (se acerca lentamente a ella)  
  
Kaori: mucho, mucho? (susurro)  
  
Seiya: demasiado (susurro besándola)  
  
Momentos después...  
  
Yaten: yo se que saliste con alguien.  
  
Taiki: no se de que hablas...  
  
Yaten: no te hagas  
  
Seiya: de que tanto hablan?  
  
Yaten: es que Taiki salio con alguien.  
  
Seiya: en serio con quien?  
  
Taiki: Seiya por que no sigues con lo tuyo  
  
Kaori: Taiki  
  
Taiki: que?  
  
Kaori: con quien saliste?  
  
Taiki: no salí con nadie!! (Como preguntan, peor no les voy a decir que salí con...)  
  
Kaori: nooo! No me digas que... no, no puede ser.  
  
Seiya: que no puede ser  
  
Kaori: es que no, no lo creo, no  
  
Yaten: Kaori de que hablas?  
  
Taiki: no estén hablando como si supieran algo. (sabrán acaso que...)  
  
Kaori: saliste con Shaila!!??!?!  
  
Yaten: lo sabia!!  
  
Taiki: claro que no  
  
Kaori: si, yo te escuche pensarlo  
  
Seiya: Kaori creo que necesitas trabajar en eso.¬_¬  
  
Kaori: shhh!  
  
Taiki: bueno si, si salí con ella hay algún problema?  
  
Yaten: no pero pudiste haberme dicho antes.  
  
Seiya: bueno si no fuera que Kaori aun no controla su poder de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás jamás sabrías nada Yaten  
  
Yaten: mmm pero lo importante es que lo descubrí en la mentira.  
  
Mientras seguían platicando acerca de la cita de Taiki y Shaila, Kaori ve pasar a Urien, quien se veía muy mal, lo cual preocupo a Kaori.  
  
Kaori: oigan luego nos vemos.  
  
Seiya: a donde vas?  
  
Kaori: no tardo by, by  
  
Seiya: ok  
  
Kaori siguió a Urien, hasta que pudo hablar con el, la verdad se veía muy mal, pálido y descuidado.  
  
Kaori: Urien estas bien?  
  
Urien: Kaori, no te había visto.  
  
Kaori: te ves muy mal.  
  
Urien: no te preocupes, no tengo nada (le sonríe) y tu como has estado?  
  
Kaori: (por que siento que me mientes? Es en estos momentos en que quisiera escuchar lo que piensas, si tan solo pudiera controlarlos) yo, bueno estoy bien, creo.  
  
Urien: por que dices eso?  
  
Kaori: je, bueno es que no he estado muy bien que digamos.  
  
Urien: ya veo, en realidad yo tampoco, me he sentido extraño.  
  
Kaori: de que manera?  
  
Urien: bueno, sonara extraño pero a veces abro los ojos y no recuerdo como llegue a algún lugar, me confundo.  
  
Kaori: (realmente quiero saber mas... pero...) bueno a lo mejor no es nada serio. Urien: eso espero.  
  
Kaori: sabes yo... no se a veces no comprendo que me pasa.  
  
Urien: por que?  
  
Kaori: bueno es que cambio de humor fácilmente he cambiado creo, siento que hay cosas que ya no son como antes.  
  
Urien: quieres contarme algo?  
  
Kaori: (tengo que saberlo... debo arriesgarme) sabes Urien no eres tan mala persona  
  
Urien: tu crees?  
  
Kaori: ahora que te conozco mas creo que eres una perdona muy agradable, por eso Thomas es tu amigo.  
  
Urien: tu tampoco eres tan escandalosa como creía, de hacho me gusta platicar contigo, me hace sentir en casa.  
  
Kaori: extrañas Londres?  
  
Urien: como no tienes idea  
  
Kaori: yo también, extraño estar aya y todo lo que me rodeaba.  
  
Urien: y tus padres?  
  
Kaori: ellos murieron.  
  
Urien: lo siento... los míos también murieron hace poco.  
  
Kaori: puedo preguntar como murieron?  
  
Urien: no lo recuerdo muy bien, estábamos de vacaciones lo único que recuerdo es que desperté un día y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de Sangre.  
  
Kaori: (tengo que hacerlo ahora) es horrible (toma su mano)  
  
Urien: si, lo que no me explico es como a mi no me paso nada...  
  
El tiempo se detuvo los ojos de Kaori se tornaron negros y vacíos, había entrado a la mente de Urien, veía cosas que le habían pasado a el...  
  
Sra. Blackdeath: Urien! Apresúrate!  
  
Urien: ya voy mama!  
  
Sra. Blackdeath: vamos tu padre nos esta esperando.  
  
Urien: perdón, ya nos podemos ir.  
  
Sra. Blackdeath: te quiero hijo (lo abraza y besa)  
  
Urien: mama! No seas tan cariñosa nos pueden ver.  
  
Sr. Blackdeath: ya están listos?  
  
Urien: si! ^o^  
  
Urien se veía muy diferente al Urien que conocía Kaori, se veía feliz y diferente. Kaori siguió viendo los recuerdos de Urien...  
  
Sra. Blackdeath: que es eso?! (dijo aterrada)  
  
Sr. Blackdeath: aléjate! No te nos acerques  
  
Sra. Blackdeath: ahhhh!!! Urien!!!  
  
Sr. Blackdeath: Urien!!  
  
Kaori vio como los padres de Urien habían sido acecinados, pero no pudo ver quien los había matado, siguió viendo los recuerdos, cuando Urien vio a sus padres ensangrentados, de cómo había conocido a Thomas, como había llegado a Tokio y...  
  
Urien: estas bien por que pones esa cara?  
  
Kaori: (no puede ser el....)  
  
Urien: Kaori te encuentras bien, estas algo pálida.  
  
Kaori: si... si estoy bien  
  
Urien: segura? (pregunto preocupado)  
  
Kaori: si en serio, estoy bien (por que, por que tu...)  
  
Urien: no se, es que te ves muy pálida.  
  
Kaori: creo que es por que no he comido.  
  
Urien: te invito a comer entonces, depuse de clases te parece?  
  
Kaori: este... si, esta bien.  
  
Que es lo que había visto Kaori en los recuerdos de Urien que la había preocupado y puesto de esa manera?. Terminadas las clases Kaori fue a comer con Urien, pasaron unas horas platicando, pero Kaori aun se veía mal, lo que había visto seguía en su mente. Dio la noche y se encontraban caminando por el parque, platicando de su infancia y ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Kaori: que bonito noche  
  
Urien: estas pensando en tu novio?  
  
Kaori: (sonrojada) se nota tanto?  
  
Urien: solo un poco, lo quieres verdad?  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Urien: que si quieres a Seiya?  
  
Kaori: bueno, si.  
  
Urien: mmm... y lo quieres mucho?  
  
Kaori: jejeje bueno...  
  
Urien: ya veo, oye que vas a hacer mas tarde?  
  
Kaori: bueno nada creo.  
  
Urien: que te parece si nos quedamos aquí mas tiempo, es solo que no quiero ir a mi casa, y no quiero estar solo.  
  
Kaori: si, quedémonos y así podemos seguir platicando no crees?  
  
Urien: si (dijo mirando el cielo triste)  
  
Kaori: que tienes?  
  
Urien: es solo que a veces me pregunto por que mi vida es así  
  
Kaori: así como?  
  
Urien: solitaria...  
  
Kaori: tu crees que es solitaria?  
  
Urien: lo es créeme.  
  
Kaori: bueno yo soy tu amiga no?  
  
Urien: eso creo  
  
Kaori: pues créelo... sabes te aprecio Urien y realmente quiero que seamos amigos.  
  
Urien: yo también (voltea a verla y le sonríe)  
  
Kaori: (le devuelve la sonrisa)  
  
Pasaron varias horas sentados en la banca del un parque platicando de diferentes cosas. Mientras pasaba el tiempo Kaori le tomaba mas aprecio a Urien, veía en el algo más que un niño sangron, pero también le preocupaba lo que había visto en su mente. Poco a poco se fue formando un lazo entre ellos, Kaori sentía a gusto con el, le gustaba su compañía. Los dos eran muy parecidos, sus padres habían muerto y estaban en una ciudad desconocida, y tenían lago mas en común su mejor amigo era el mismo. Aun así el rostro de Kaori reflejaba preocupación, lo cual lo notaba Urien, pero prefería no decirle nada. Al fin dieron las 2 de la mañana increíble, el tiempo había pasado sin que se dieran cuenta.  
  
Urien: ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Kaori: si es verdad.  
  
Eclipse: dime Kaori que piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes??  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Urien: que?  
  
Kaori: dijiste algo?  
  
Urien: no  
  
Kaori: (que fue eso)  
  
Eclipse: vamos dímelo, que vas hacer niña tonta me tienes aquí a tu lado que vas a hacer?  
  
Kaori: Urien...  
  
Urien: si?  
  
Kaori: en verdad no dijiste algo?  
  
Urien: no por que?  
  
Kaori: no, por anda (fue un pensamiento, pero que esta pasando??)  
  
Siguieron caminando por el parque, de repente Urien callo de rodillas.  
  
Kaori: Urien estas bien?  
  
Urien: otra vez (sostenía su cabeza)  
  
Kaori: que te pasa?  
  
De repente una luz dorada apareció enfrente de ellos de ella salio una joven de cabello rubio y ojos amarillos (color miel), que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente.  
  
Kaori: quien eres? (pero no contesto) te pregunte, quien eres?!  
  
Urien: Sph...  
  
Kaori: (voltea a ver a Urien) que dijiste?  
  
Urien: Sphe...  
  
Kaori: Urien...  
  
Spheria: quien mas seria?... tonta  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Spheria: nos volvemos a encontrar Gea... o prefieres que te llame Kaori?  
  
Kaori: pero no puede ser... como es que.??  
  
Spheria: que aparecí sin la necesidad de un eclipse?  
  
Kaori: que haces aquí?  
  
Spheria: vine a hablar, no quieres hablar Kaori?  
  
Urien: Kaori... vete. (Dijo mientras apretaba su pecho) ve... (Pierde el conocimiento)  
  
Kaori: Urien! (se agacha)  
  
Spheria: déjalo no le va a pasar nada, solo se esta resistiendo.  
  
Kaori: de que hablas?  
  
Spheria: no te hagas la que no sabe.  
  
Kaori: Fénix!! (un resplandor blanco cubre a Kaori)  
  
Spheria: ya terminaste?  
  
Fénix: (la luz va disminuyendo poco a poco y Kaori aparece con un traje vestido blanco sin mangas y corto tipo romano, con unas botas largas al igual blancas y unas muñequeras doradas sosteniendo una espada)  
  
Spheria: siempre me gusto ese raje pero dime se puede saber que piensas hacer con esa espada?  
  
Fénix: lo suficiente como para matarte!  
  
Spheria: no se por que te comportas así, ya te dije que solo quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Fénix: ah si? Y de que quieres hablar?  
  
Spheria: de el.  
  
Fénix: (voltea a ver a Urien) y por que?!  
  
Spheria: tú sabes por que, me sorprende que lo defiendas sabiendo quien es, sabes el meterse en la mente de las personas no siempre es lo mejor, te pone en una gran discordia, mas si es alguien a quien tu aprecias no?  
  
Fénix: de que estas hablando?  
  
Spheria: por favor Kaori tu sabes muy bien que detrás de esa imagen de chico lindo y solitario se esconde tu peor enemigo  
  
Fénix: (eclipse...)  
  
Spheria: así es Kaori Eclipse...  
  
Fénix: se me había olvidado que tu también lo haces, meterte en al mente de las personas.  
  
Spheria: y bien... ahora que sabes que tu amigo es eclipse que piensas hacer?  
  
Fénix: a que te refieres?  
  
Spheria: bueno puedes matarlo antes de que despierte y así te evitarías muchas cosas no crees?  
  
Fénix: como puedes decir eso? No querrás que mate a tu amo  
  
Spheria: no, no quiero pero tienes la oportunidad enfrente, deberías aprovecharla  
  
Fénix: y tu que ganas con eso?  
  
Spheria: bueno eso no es de tu incumbencia pero si quieres saberlo...  
  
Fénix: por que quieres que lo mate?  
  
Spheria: yo lo haría si fuera tu, no querrás que tus elementos y sobretodo tu hermano se enojen contigo al no haberlo matado cuando podías, dime quieres ver a tu hermano sufrir de nuevo, quieres ver como tus elementos son torturados por mi familia?  
  
Fénix: (apunta su espada a Spheria) no juegues conmigo Spheria  
  
Spheria: solo digo lo más conveniente.  
  
Kaori no podía creer que Spheria quería que matara a Eclipse, era ilógico, como es que quería destruir a su propio hermano a la razón de su aparición, que ganaba con eso?  
  
Spheria: anda que esperas mátalo!  
  
Fénix: no lo haré!  
  
Spheria: ah no? entonces esperaras a que el te mate y maté a tus seres queridos, podrías evitarte todo eso no crees?  
  
Fénix: ya te dije no lo matare!  
  
Spheria: no confundas a tu amigo Kaori el es Eclipse y créeme cuando el despierte no tendrá la misma compasión que tu tuviste por el. Vamos mátalo que esperas! Acaba de una ves por todo!  
  
Fénix: (no puedo, no puedo matarlo, deben haber otra solución...)  
  
Spheria: vamos Kaori yo se que muy dentro de ti, lo quieres matar, recuerda, recuerda todo lo que le hizo a tu planeta, a tus seres queridos, recuerda como los trato.  
  
Cuando Spheria le dijo eso, por su mente pasaron todos esos momentos en que eclipse los torturo, todas esas personas que murieron por su culpa, toda esa sangre que se había derramado solo por que el no soportaba la luz del Sol, recordaba sus palabras frías, su risa cínica y sus ojos llenos de odio, el sufrimiento que hubo en su corazón, todas esas heridas que le había causado a ella y a su planeta...  
  
Fénix: (dirige su espada a Urien)  
  
Spheria: así esta mejor no crees? Vamos no pierdas tiempo mátalo, mátalo como el mato a tu gente  
  
Kaori estaba sosteniendo su espada muy cerca de Urien, en sus ojos se veía el odio que le tenia, la desesperación y las ganas de matarlo, de acabas de una ves por todo con esto, Spheria veía la escena muy complacida, como si todo estuviera marchando como lo había planeado. Acaso Kaori tendrá el valor de matar a uno de sus amigos, lo matara solo para que Eclipse no pueda despertar, realmente podrá hacerlo?  
  
Eclipse: jajajajaja que se siente, que se siente? Dime!!! Te gusta verdad, te gusta esa sensación de odio en tu corazón? Jajajajaja vamos que esperas mátame, mátame! Acaba con esto de una ves por todo! Mátame!!!!! Que en ti viva el odio y no haya amor ni compasión por lo otros MÁTAME!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HOLA NIÑAS LINDAS JEJEJE MIS POCAS ADMIRADORAS JAJAJA BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJE YA SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, BUENO DÉJEME DECIRLES QUE ACABA DE ESCRIBIR ALGUNAS CARTAS ESPERO LAS LEAN Y ME DEJEN SU OPINIÓN OK??  
  
MARINA QUE ONDA ESPERO QUE HAYAS RECIBIDO MI MAIL JEJE BUENO TE CUIDAS MUCHO BY BY  
  
CURIOSA COMO TAZ? ESPERO QUE YA SIGAS MUCHO MEJOR HE Y SIGUE LEYENDO PARA QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR TE CUIDAS!  
  
MI PACHEQUITO BONITO! ESTAS LOCO MIJO ESTAS OBSESIONADO CON LA MUERTE PERO YA VERAS TU SOLO TEN PACIENCIA ESTO SOLO FUE UNA PROBADITA JEJE LA COSA VA A ESTAR BUENA, BUENÍSIMA!!!  
  
BUENO SE CUIDAN MUCHO Y BUENAS NOCHES BESOS  
  
NAMY  
  
POR CIERTO SI QUIEREN LEER OTRAS COSAS QUE HE ESCRITO VISITEN WWW. FICTIONPRESS. COM / ~ NAMYSHIWA OK BY BY 


	27. Lagrimas Doradas

Lagrimas Doradas  
  
Kaori estaba sosteniendo su espada muy cerca de Urien, en sus ojos se veía el odio que le tenia, la desesperación y las ganas de matarlo, de acabar de una ves por todo con esto, Spheria veía la escena muy complacida, como si todo estuviera marchando como lo había planeado. Acaso Kaori tendrá el valor de matar a uno de sus amigos, lo matara solo para que Eclipse no pueda despertar, realmente podrá hacerlo?  
  
Eclipse: jajajajaja que se siente, que se siente? Dime!!! Te gusta verdad, te gusta esa sensación de odio en tu corazón? Jajajajaja vamos que esperas mátame, mátame! Acaba con esto de una ves por todo! Mátame!!!!! Que en ti viva el odio y no haya amor ni compasión por lo otros MÁTAME!!  
  
Spheria: anda que esperas Kaori? Lo tienes justo donde debe estar. Solo recuerda toda esa gente que murió en sus manos, recuerda toda la sangre derramada en este planeta, las heridas, las marcas (toma su muñeca y le quita la muñequera) ves? Mira lo que te hizo, y lo hizo para que lo recordaras, mira estas marcas en tu propia carne.  
  
Kaori volteo a ver su muñeca, estaba sangrando de nuevo, la herida que le había hecho Shadi ya había cicatrizado, las cicatrices de los otros eclipses se notaban mas, y la nueva cicatriz sangraba. Sus ojos mostraban ira, por su mente pasaban todos recuerdos tan dolorosos que eclipse le había hecho pasar, el dolor en su corazón era fuerte, sus manos temblaban, sostenía la espada con enojo.  
  
Spheria: lo recuerdas verdad? Entonces mátalo Kaori, mátalo!  
  
Kaori volteo a ver a Urien, estaba dispuesta a matarlo, no le importaba nada, solo quería que pagara por todo el daño que había hecho, quería matarlo sin importar que, quería sentir por primera ves la libertad, quería dejar ese dolor, quería olvidarlo, y no le importaba si significaba matarlo. Con su mano hizo levitar el cuerpo de Urien apuntándolo con la espada.  
  
Spheria: muy bien...  
  
Urien: (abrió los ojos y vio a Kaori enfrente de el, viéndolo con ira) Kaori...  
  
Spheria: no lo escuches solo hazlo Kaori, hazlo  
  
Fénix: (Urien... no! el es Eclipse debes matarlo)  
  
Spheria: vamos pequeña acaba con tu sufrimiento, no tiene anda de malo odiar vamos hazlo.  
  
Urien: (seguía viendo a Kaori pero estaba tan débil que perdió el conocimiento de nuevo) no la escuches...  
  
Spheria: (sujete junto con Kaori la espada) vamos.  
  
Fénix: (mátalo! No! no lo hagas... mátalo!! Que esperas, no merece vivir... el no sabe, el no sabe, no es su culpa!... que esperas mátalo!... es tu amigo Kaori! Es tu amigo! No lo mates) es... es mi amigo...  
  
Spheria: tu amigo? Es tu amigo aquel que mata y destruye tu planeta?  
  
Fénix: (no la escuches Kaori, no la escuches por favor!... no merece tu compasión mátalo!) yo... (sus ojos comienzan a ponerse húmedos)  
  
Flash Back...  
  
Kaori: que tienes?  
  
Urien: es solo que a veces me pregunto por que mi vida es así  
  
Kaori: así como?  
  
Urien: solitaria...  
  
Kaori: tu crees que es solitaria?  
  
Urien: lo es créeme.  
  
Kaori: bueno yo soy tu amiga no?  
  
Urien: eso creo  
  
Kaori: pues créelo... sabes te aprecio Urien y realmente quiero que seamos amigos.  
  
Urien: yo también (voltea a verla y le sonríe)  
  
Kaori: (le devuelve la sonrisa)  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Fénix: (es tu amigo, debe haber otra solución...) yo... no puedo (dijo bajando su espada y dejando el cuerpo de Urien en el piso)  
  
Spheria: de que estas hablando mátalo!  
  
Fénix: no puedo, no puedo...  
  
Una gota de lluvia callo al piso, comenzaba a llover, de los ojos de Kaori resbalaban lagrimas el fénix estaba llorando...  
  
Spheria: que?! (dijo impresionada y alarmada)  
  
Fénix: no puedo matarlo! No me importa que el sea Eclipse no puedo! (dijo llorando)  
  
Spheria: lo lamentaras Kaori! Lo lamentaras, si tu no lo haces el te matara, pero si es lo que quieres... Metal Masaccre!! (el ataque aventó a kaori golpeando el piso)  
  
Fénix: no que querías hablar?  
  
Spheria: contigo no se puede hablar, eres demasiado estupida! (repite el ataque y vuelve a lastimar a Kaori)  
  
Fénix: no puedo creer que realmente quieras que el muera... (dijo tratando de levantarse)  
  
Spheria: no seas tonta! Que crees que realmente lo quería, aunque trataras de matarlo no podrías era parte de mi plan, pensé que si tratabas de matarlo el odio abundaría en tu corazón y te convertirías en una de nosotros, pero el parecer me equivoque, eres tan ingenua que no te das cuenta que hagan lo que hagan nosotros ganáremos (ataca de nuevo a Kaori, pero no hace anda para evitarlo)... por que no te defiendes? Que piensas que te mate?  
  
Fénix: podrías hacerlo... (Estaba mal herida, pero aun así no atacaba a Spheria)  
  
Spheria: como te atreves (esto enojo mas a Spheria y siguió atacándola) defiéndete estupida!  
  
Fénix: para que? aun así me lastimarías...sabes muy bien que me lastimarías, no se por que quieres que me defienda. Vamos Spheria atácame, (deja caer su espada al piso) vamos, acaba de una ves portadas con esto. (seguía llorando)  
  
Spheria: arrr... piensas seguir llorando? Dime! Que ganas con llorar, que ganas?  
  
Fénix: líbrame de todo esto tal ves, olvidarme de mi destino, olvidarme de todo y ser libre, ya no sufrir mas, vamos mátame si quieres, líbrame de esto (dijo gritándole, y llorando cada ves mas)  
  
Spheria: como puedes decir eso? Si tu mueres tu planeta vivirá en la oscuridad y en la muerte, que acaso no te importa?  
  
Fénix: te importa a ti Spheria? Te sigue importando?  
  
Spheria: que?  
  
Fénix: eres parte de este planeta tanto como yo Spheria dime tu quieres que nuestro planeta viva así? A ti solía gustarte este planeta...  
  
Spheria: (se quedo paralizada por un momento, estaba recordando cosas pasadas, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos) a mi solía gustarme... (Dijo casi susurrando)  
  
Fénix: (callo de rodillas estaba muy débil) vamos Spheria termina con esto y mátame.  
  
Spheria: (la miro por un momento) lamentaras no haberlo matado Kaori, pudiste hacerlo pero no lo hiciste, sufre las consecuencias (desaparece)  
  
Aun seguía lloviendo, Spheria se había ido, algo le había impedido matar a Kaori. Kaori seguía de de rodillas en el piso, tenia raspones en la cara, en los brazos y en las piernas, su espada yacía a un lado suyo, Urien estaba inconciente a unos metros de ella, su mirada estaba fija en el piso, aun caían lagrimas de sus ojos. Ya estaba amaneciendo pero el cielo seguía nublado, y los rayos del sol no traspasaban. A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos aproximándose.  
  
Viento: Kaori!! (Detrás de ella venían los otros dos elementos y Endimión)  
  
Fuego y Aqua se quedaron ayudando a Urien que estaba inconciente, Xiao y Endimión fueron con Kaori.  
  
Viento: estas bien? (pero Kaori no decía nada)estas sangrando...  
  
Endimión: Viento... (Viento entendió y no dijo mas, se levanto)  
  
Kaori: ya no puedo...  
  
Endimión: (se acerca a ella y se agacha) que no puedes?  
  
Kaori: (seguía llorando)  
  
Endimión: (levanta su rostro para verla) que es lo que no puedes Kaori?  
  
Fuego y Aqua se acercaron Con Urien, Viento no decía anda al igual que ellas. Kaori no decía nada, solo veía el piso y seguía llorando. Aqua veía a Kaori ella sabia por que estaba así, sabia que había pasado, sabia que el chico que estaba sosteniendo era Eclipse pero no hizo nada. Fuego le hizo una señal a Aqua y se fueron para dejar a Urien en un lugar seguro. Viento se quedo ahí.  
  
Endimión: no me lo vas a decir? (dijo dulcemente)  
  
Kaori: (lo ve a los ojos, y por un momento no se movió, pero enseguida rompió a llorar mas y se abalanzo a abrazarlo) ya no puedo, ya no! me duele, duele mucho! (decía llorando, desesperadamente) ya no quiero nada de esto, no quiero mas muerte!  
  
Endimión: llora Kaori llora (le decía mientras la abrazaba)  
  
Viento: (solo veía a Kaori, le dolía mucho verla a así, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos)  
  
Kaori: por que? por que yo? Yo no lo pedí, yo no quería nada de esto, que hice? (decía mientras escondía su cabeza en los brazos de su hermano) por que tiene que ser tan real, por que? no quiero mas recuerdos, no quiero mas dolor no quiero!  
  
Kaori seguía llorando, al igual que la lluvia seguía cayendo, Mamoru la abrazaba fuertemente, Xiao estaba parada a su lado, no decía nada solo la veía llorar, sus ojos también querían llorar, pero se contenía. Kaori estaba sintiendo de nuevo todo el dolor del pasado, la estaba lastimando cada vez mas, su corazón ya no podía con ese sentimiento, con ese sufrimiento que había olvidado, pero que había regresado, había deseado que Spheria la matara en ese momento para olvidar, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de matar a Urien, había confusión en su mente y Mamoru lo sabia, lo sabia mejor que nadie.  
  
En el dep. de Kaori...  
  
Xiao: se quedo dormida (dijo sentándose en la sala)  
  
Mamoru: que bueno.  
  
Sakura: tu lo sabias verdad Shaila?  
  
Shaila: de que hablas?  
  
Sakura: de lo que paso  
  
Shaila: ya les dije no se nada y si lo supiera no puedo decirles.  
  
Mamoru: no te preocupes Shaila entiendo, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar  
  
Xiao: al parecer no fue muy bueno lo que paso, jamás la había visto así.  
  
Mamoru: fue muy fuerte para ella.  
  
Sakura: solo quisiera saber que hacia ese chico ahí, cuando recupero el conocimiento dijo no recordar nada, se veía confundido.  
  
Xiao: es amigo de Kaori a lo mejor estaban juntos cuando aprecio Spheria.  
  
Shaila: pero por que no hubo un eclipse, por que no hizo un ritual?  
  
Mamoru: no es su estilo, además Spheria es más fuerte que los otros, y no necesita de un Eclipse para aparecer o recuperar sus poderes.  
  
Sakura: aun así no me explico como aprecio.  
  
Mamoru: no es necesario buscar una explicación, ella ya lo sabia antes de que Shadi apareciera, solo estaba esperando el momento para decirnos que aquí estaba.  
  
Sakura: ahora que apareció...  
  
Shaila: no, todavía no lo van a despertar.  
  
Xiao: como sabes eso?  
  
Shaila: por que lo vi, no serán tan tontos para despertarlo en este momento tienen que esperar a que el este liso, a que haya recuperado su energía y sus poderes.  
  
Mamoru: tiene razón, eclipse no ha recuperado sus poderes completamente y nos e arriesgara a aparecer hasta que lo haya hecho.  
  
Sakura: en eso tienes razón.  
  
Shaila: es mejor que nos vayamos Sakura, tenemos que investigar.  
  
Sakura: si, tienes razón, cualquier cosa los mantendremos avisados  
  
Mamoru: muy bien, nosotros también les avisaremos si pasa algo importante  
  
Shaila: Mamoru, cuídala ella te necesita...  
  
Mamoru: no te preocupes estará bien  
  
Shaila: Van a pasar muchas cosas, no te separes de ella (se va)  
  
Xiao: por que te dijo eso?  
  
Mamoru: por que sabe que algo va a pasar, algo relacionado con Kaori, y estoy seguro que así será.  
  
Xiao: espero que no sea nada malo.  
  
Mamoru: lo será... bueno tienes hambre, ya es tarde y no hemos desayunado.  
  
Xiao: si, creo que si tengo hambre  
  
Mamoru: pidamos algo, parque cuando Kaori despierte coma algo.  
  
Xiao: esta bien ^o^  
  
En la preparatoria Juuban...  
  
Taiki: es raro que Kaori y Urien no hayan venido  
  
Yaten: a lo mejor y se fueron juntos  
  
Seiya: por supuesto que no! (dijo enojado)  
  
Yaten: jajaja solo bromeaba hermano  
  
Seiya: pues no me gusto tu broma.  
  
Taiki: a lo mejor y surgió algo en la disquera ya saben como es eso.  
  
Yaten: mmm no se para mi que se fueron juntos ya ves que ayer fueron a comer.  
  
Seiya: Yaten... ò_o  
  
Yaten: ya te dije que es broma.  
  
Seiya: (Kaori, estarás bien?)  
  
Taiki: no te preocupes Seiya ella esta bien, además puedes ir a verla a su casa.  
  
Seiya: si, pero...  
  
Yaten: es verdad Seiya, ve a verla después de clases, veras que no le paso nada.  
  
Kaori pasó todo el día dormida l cabo de las 2 de la tarde, abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su cuarto, y Pudín le daba besito para despertarla.  
  
Kaori: hola Pudín (se levanta de la cama y toma a Pudín entre sus brazos) tengo mucha hambre, y me duelen los ojos Pudín, creo que llore mucho, pero ya me siento mejor (le da un besito y sale del cuarto)  
  
Xiao: ya despertaste! ^o^  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Mamoru: tienes hambre?  
  
Kaori: si, mucha... pero que haces aquí?  
  
Mamoru: pues ya ves (le guiña el ojo y se acerca a ella) mejor?  
  
Kaori: si, mejor (le sonríe)  
  
Mamoru: que bueno que estés mejor peke. (le da un beso)  
  
Xiao: bueno y piensas comer?  
  
Kaori: sipi  
  
Mamoru: haber a tu cosa esa (toma a Pudín)  
  
Kaori: se llama Pudín y me lo regalo Seiya  
  
Mamoru: que bonita cosa peluda ^o^ (juega con Pudín en lo que Kaori come algo)  
  
Xiao: sabes Chopi ha estado extrañándote.  
  
Kaori: y done esta mi bolita de pelos blanca?  
  
Chopi: Chopi... (una cosita blanca se asoma de la cabeza de Xiao)  
  
Xiao: (toma a Chopi en sus manos y se lo da a Kaori)  
  
Kaori: hola Chopi! Ya te estaba extrañando (le da un besito)  
  
Chopi: Chopi ^o^...  
  
Mamoru: Chopi? Haberlo (lo toma) que cosa mas rara y bonita ^o^ (se lo lleva para jugar con el y Pudín)  
  
Xiao: creo que es de familia lo de hablar con los animales.  
  
Kaori: tu crées?  
  
Xiao: Kaori...  
  
Kaori : si?  
  
Xiao: que bueno que ya estés bien, te ves mejor sonriendo.  
  
Kaori: (se queda pensando por un momento) si creo que exagere un poco las cosas (dijo sonriendo levemente)  
  
Xiao: ya vamos no te pongas triste de nuevo!! (le dijo sobando su cabeza)  
  
Kaori: jejeje no te preocupes.  
  
Xiao: adivina que hay de postre... ^o^  
  
Kaori: flan?  
  
Xiao: uyyy cerca pero no  
  
Kaori: entonces?  
  
Xiao: choco-flan!!! ^o^  
  
Kaori: mmm que rico ^o^ dame, dame!  
  
Xiao: ya voy, ya voy! Jejeje ^o^  
  
Mamoru: yo también quiero!!  
  
Kaori: no! vas a engordar  
  
Mamoru: no lo creo, la que va a engordar eres tú  
  
Kaori: claro que no! ò_o  
  
Mamoru: por supuesto que no peke (le pellizca la mejilla)  
  
Kaori: au! (se soba el cachete) eres muy agresivo mamoru!  
  
Mamoru: jajaja como crees (la abraza)  
  
Kaori: pues oye! (toma su choco-flan)  
  
Mamoru: me das?  
  
Kaori: tu tienes el tuyo!  
  
Mamoru: ándale un pedacito  
  
Kaori: mmm esta bien pero solo si tu me das del tuyo (le hace ojitos a su choco-flan)  
  
Mamoru: solo un pedacito ok  
  
Kaori: ok ^o^!  
  
Xiao: pero que les pasa? Me dan miedo Chopi, mucho miedo :S  
  
Kaori: Xiao, me das un pedacito del tuyo?  
  
Xiao: nop! (se come su choco-flan)  
  
Kaori: que mala ~_~  
  
Xiao: si, jajajajajajaja... Soy mala jajajaja  
  
Kaori: si como digas ¬_¬  
  
Mamoru: bueno yo ya me voy tengo una cita con Usako y si llego tarde se enoja.  
  
Kaori: no te vayas! Dile que estabas conmigo (pone cara de perrito triste)  
  
Mamoru: ojala pudiera decirle eso, pero lo tomaría a que la cambie por ti  
  
Kaori: yo soy mas bonita (le hace ojitos)  
  
Mamoru: no hay duda jaja pero es muy celosa jejeje nos vemos luego latosa (le da un beso) adiós Xiao  
  
Xiao: adiós! ^o^ (dijo comiendo su choco-flan)  
  
Kaori: oye (lo alcanza en la puerta)  
  
Mamoru: que paso?  
  
Kaori: (lo abraza) te quiero mucho hermano  
  
Mamoru: yo también Kaori  
  
Seiya: veo que estas muy bien (dijo algo celos)  
  
Kaori: seiya... que haces aquí?  
  
Mamoru: bueno luego nos vemos latosa, hasta luego Seiya (se va)  
  
Seiya: pues vine a verte, hoy no fuiste a la escuela y me preocupe pero veo que estas muy bien. (Definitivamente estaba celoso de Mamoru) con esto que tu hermano estaba contigo  
  
Kaori: bueno es que...  
  
Seiya: que?  
  
Kaori: Seiya Mamoru es mi hermano!  
  
Seiya: pero prefieres estar con el que conmigo.  
  
Kaori: no empieces Seiya!  
  
Seiya: si como sea  
  
Kaori: no seas así, tu no sabes...  
  
Seiya: si me lo digieras...  
  
Kaori: que quieres que te diga? que ayer fue un día horrible, que ayer preferí estar muerta que viva, que ayer casi mato a urien? Eso quieres que te diga?  
  
Seiya: que? (dijo sorprendido)  
  
Kaori: hay!! (lo toma del brazo y entra con el al departamento)  
  
Xiao: huh? Hola Seiya!! ^o^ (pero no alcanzo a responderle Kaori lo llevo a su cuarto) Seiya?!? Pero que les pasa Chopi?  
  
En el cuarto de Kaori...  
  
Seiya: quieres decir que...  
  
Kaori: y bien vas a seguir con tus celos absurdos?  
  
Seiya: no son absurdos!  
  
Kaori: si lo son! Pero que mas da no si aunque me este muriendo tu te vas a poner celoso Seiya: oye espérate yo no sabia lo que paso! Y si me pongo celos por que casi nunca estoy contigo y cuando te veo estas con alguien más, hasta se podría decir que tu no me quieres  
  
Kaori: se podría, pero andie lo ha dicho o si?  
  
Seiya: pues no! pero eso parece!  
  
Kaori: hay Seiya pareces un niño!  
  
Seiya: pues que quieres que haga, esta bien acepto que no sabía nada y tal ves exagere un poco la situación pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo me muera por ti todos los días y tu actúes como si yo no fuera nada  
  
Kaori: en primer lugar yo nunca te dije que te enamoraras de mi o si?  
  
Seiya: pues no, no me lo dijiste! Pero así paso que quieres que haga?  
  
Kaori: que dejes de actuar así!  
  
Seiya: bien, como quieras creo que lo mejor que ya no seamos anda no crees?  
  
Kaori: ahh mira que fácil no?  
  
Seiya: pues si tu eres la que esta insinuando que nunca debimos ser novios  
  
Kaori: yo no insinué nada, tú eres el que empezó todo esto y ahora me quieres echar la culpa  
  
Seiya: pero bien que dijiste lo que me tenias que decir no?  
  
Kaori: sabes tienes razón es mejor que ya no seamos nada (se voltea y va hacia el balcón enojada)  
  
Seiya: bien vete al balcón! (se queda parado en el cuarto)  
  
Kaori: (eres un estupido Seiya, un estupido!)  
  
Los dos estaban enojados, por que se habían peleado? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, lo único que sabían es que se querían. Seiya estaba recargado en la puerta y Kaori viendo por el balcón.  
  
Kaori: (susurrando) yo no quería quererte y no lo pude evitar... creí poder defenderme pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar, y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote, si te gano pierdo libertad y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote si yo no me quiero enamorar...  
  
Canto lentamente, dio un suspiro y vio a al cielo, limpio algunas lagrimas y entro al cuarto, Seiya la veía mientras estaba recargado en la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron, pero no dijeron nada, se quedaron parados un rato uno frente al otro, sin decir palabra solo viéndose. Kaori se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero Seiya la detuvo, se quedaron viendo a los ojos peor seguían sin hablar. Seiya sostenía su mano...  
  
Seiya: piensas irte así nada mas?  
  
Kaori: (lo vio por un momento) piensas dejarme ir así nada mas?  
  
Seiya: (acaricio su rostro) jamás te dejaría ir (la veía tiernamente)  
  
Kaori: (Kaori lo veía con ojos tistes y llorosos) entonces por que te comportas así?  
  
Seiya: (su mirada era dulce) por que te amo y el solo hecho de pensar que tú a mí no me quieras me vuelve loco.  
  
Kaori: no deberías de pesar tanto (dijo fríamente)  
  
Seiya: tal vez no debería quererte  
  
Kaori: bien no me quieras  
  
Seiya: pero te amo, y no pienso perderte así tan fácil  
  
Kaori: (una lagrima callo de sus ojos)  
  
Seiya: (limpio su lagrima) eres hermosa Kaori, aun cuando estas llorando eres hermosa.  
  
Kaori: (se recargo en el pecho de Seiya quien la abrazo) te quiero... (Te quiero como no tienes idea)  
  
Guitarra con Piano  
  
Ohhh Oh Yo no quería quererte,  
Y no lo pude evitar...  
Creí poder defenderme,  
Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote, Oh  
Si te gano pierdo libertad yeah  
Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar.  
  
Guardo en silencio mis besos,  
Despídete sin voltear  
Por que al besarte me pierdo  
Pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar  
Yeah, yeah,  
y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote ehh yeah  
Si te gano pierdo libertad yeah  
Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote  
Oh si yo no me quiero enamorar ohhh  
Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote  
Uuu yeah,  
Si te gano pierdo libertad  
No, no, no  
y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar  
  
Violin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MIS NIÑAS LINDAS ^_^ JEJEJE COMO ESTÁN ^o^ BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTÉN DE MARAVILLA JEJEJE, YO AQUÍ COMO SIEMPRE SIN NADA QUE HACER, SIN NOVIO QUE MOLESTE JEJE NI AMIGOS QUE ME QUIERA JAJAJA PERO NO IMPORTA LUEGO SE LES OFRECERÁ JAJAJAJA  
  
AJAM, AJAM  
  
CURIOSA!! COMO ESTAS? ESPERO QUE BIEN JEJE VES, VES POR NO CUIDARTE TE DA BRONQUITIS MUY MAL MUY MAL NIÑA JEJE. BUENO COMO VES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA KAORI YA EMPIEZA A SER LINDA CON SU HERMANITO Y YA VERAS LO QUE PASARA CON ELLA Y SEIYA, COMO PUEDES VER ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE TERMINAR PERO LOS SALVE JEJE Y YA VES LA CANCIÓN QUE ME DIJISTE MUY LINDA JEJEJE GRACIAS ^o^  
  
MARINA!!! ONDE ANDAS MUJER?? SEGURO CON TU NOVIO VERDAD?? PILLINA JEJEJE PERO ESTA BIEN TU APROVÉCHATE TODO LO QUE PUEDAS, BUENO ESPERO QUE NOS VEAMOS PRONTITO OK Y LUEGO TE ESCRIBO OK PARA DECIRTE QUE ONDA CON LO QUE NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES OK OK BY BY TE CUIDAS Y NO ANDES DE PROMISCUA :P  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY!! 


	28. Un beso lo puede decir todo

Un beso lo puede decir todo  
  
Te quiero... Seiya se separo de Kaori y tomo su rostro y lentamente se acerco a el besándola tiernamente  
  
Kaori: (yo no se mi amor que hago besándote, si yo no me quiero enamorar... pero me enamore de ti, y me gustan tus besos me gustan tus caricias, me gustan tus ojos clavados en mi)  
  
Con cada beso que le robaba, con cada respiración, con cada caricia, con cada mirada, el lo sabia, no tenia que preguntárselo, no tenia que decírselo, sus labios hablaban solos cada beso se lo decía, cada ves que unían sus labios ella le decía sin necesidad de palabras que lo amaba.  
  
Kaori: (Yo no quería quererte, y no lo pude evitar...Creí poder defenderme, pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar, pero al besarte me pierdo)  
  
Seiya: (sus labios se sepan pero no sus rostros) yo no quiero perderte, me quieres perder? (dijo viendo sus ojos)  
  
Kaori: (no dijo nada solo lo beso) (yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote, yo no se mi amor que hago besándote)  
  
Seiya: te amo (la abraza)  
  
Kaori: (si yo no me quiero enamorar... Te amo)  
  
No había necesita que se lo digiera el lo sabia, el sabia que lo amaba, su cuerpo lo decía sus labios a todo momento se lo decían, la forma en que lo miraba. Bien dicen que un beso lo dice todo...  
  
Xiao: (toca la puerta) oigan... están bien? Siguen vivos no se han matado?  
  
Seiya: (acaricia su rostro y le da un beso pequeño y abre la puerta)  
  
Xiao: hola Seiya ^o^ jeje todo bien por aquí?  
  
Seiya: si, estamos bien  
  
Xiao: ahh (si, ya lo creo vete nada mas la cara que traes de felicidad pero no me van a mentir que estaban peleando) seguros? No hubo ningún herido?  
  
Kaori: estamos bien Xiao (sale del cuarto)  
  
Xiao: oigan me preguntaba si quieren te helado es que hice jejeje ^o^  
  
Kaori: si vamos (Seiya la detiene por la cintura)  
  
Seiya: (le susurra al odio) jamás te perderé  
  
Kaori: (lo ve y le sonríe tiernamente) mas te vale (toma su mano y se van a la cocina con Xiao)  
  
En algún lugar...  
  
Equinoxio: y bien... que tienes que decir?  
  
Spheria: que tengo que justificarme contigo?  
  
Equinoxio: pudiste haberla matado, y no lo hiciste por que?  
  
Spheria: no me cuestiones Equinoxio, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo.  
  
Equinoxio: pero don se me olvidaba la hermanita de Eclipse no puede ser cuestionada. Spheria: no seas estupido  
  
Equinoxio: mmm no me digas dudas de tu naturaleza? Aun sigues pensado que...  
  
Spheria: lo que yo piense o no, no es de tu incumbencia Equinoxio, y es mejor que vayas cuidando tus palabras, sabes muy bien que si yo quiero puedes desaparecer en este momento  
  
Equinoxio: muy bien si es lo que quieres, pero escúchame recuerda de que lado estas, no vayas a cometer alguna tontería.  
  
Spheria: ja, no me amenaces yo se muy bien donde esta mi lealtad y no tienes por que recordármela.  
  
Equinoxio: eso espero (se va)  
  
Spheria: estupido... como se atreve, solo te dejo con vida por que te necesito...  
  
Shadi: mira, mira, mira la lindísima Spheria ya aprecio.  
  
Spheria: que es lo que quieres Shadi?  
  
Shadi: que no puedo venir a decirte hola?  
  
Spheria: ya lo dijiste vete!  
  
Shadi: peor que modales. Supe que no mataste a Gea cuando pudiste me pregunto que dirá Eclipse cuando lo sepa, no creas que por ser su hermana te va a perdonar.  
  
Spheria: y eso a ti que te importa  
  
Shadi: mmm pues ya ves... Aun te gusta este planeta verdad?  
  
Spheria: algún problema?  
  
Shadi: no ninguno pues alguna ves fuimos parte de el.  
  
Spheria: mira no eres tan tonta.  
  
Shadi: no me subestimes Spheria  
  
Spheria: no lo hago, solo te trato como te mereces  
  
Shadi: nada mas llegas y se te suben los humos de grandeza.  
  
Spheria: ya te vas?  
  
Shadi: me corres?  
  
Mavole: hay querida claro que te esta corriendo.  
  
Shadi: y a ti quién te pregunto?  
  
Mavole: nadie...  
  
Spheria: Mavole, te ves bien.  
  
Mavole: claro comparada con ella yo me veo de maravilla incluso una vaca se ve mejor  
  
Spheria: siempre has tenido sentido del humor Mavole  
  
Shadi: comparado con un payaso...  
  
Mavole: ignórala querida solo esta celosa.  
  
Spheria: creo que mejor me voy , no soporto tenerla enfrente. (se va)  
  
Shadi: que bueno que se fue  
  
Mavole: trátala con cuidado Shadi, no querrás tener problemas con ella  
  
Shadi: no le tengo miedo, y es mejor que se cuide ella de no hacer alguna estupidez por este planeta, ni por los que una ves fueron sus hermanos.  
  
Tocan la puerta...  
  
Xiao: no se levanten yo abro, yo abro...... hola ^o^ pasen, pasen.  
  
Yaten: hola Xiao esta Seiya?  
  
Xiao: si esta en el comedor con Kaori, pasen  
  
Taiki: gracias.  
  
Yaten: con que aquí estas  
  
Seiya: les dije que aquí estaría.  
  
Taiki: hola Kaori como estas?  
  
Xiao: viva, y de milagro.  
  
Yaten: por que dices eso Xiao:  
  
Xiao: pues hace rato estuvieron peleando estos dos y de milagro no se mataron.  
  
Kaori: Xiao no tienes por que informales a todos.  
  
Xiao: en serio estuve apunto de hablarle a una ambulancia no sabia que había pasado.  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ no crees que estas exagerando?  
  
Xiao: bueno si un poco jejeje ^o^ quieren te?  
  
Taiki: si por favor.  
  
Yaten: si no es molestia.  
  
Seiya: y ustedes donde estaban?  
  
Yaten: pues yo estaba en la casa pero Taiki desaprecio misteriosamente.  
  
Kaori: estaba con Shaila... (dijo sin ver a Taiki)  
  
Yaten: con razón no me dijo nada!  
  
Taiki: gracias Kaori... u_u  
  
Kaori: perdón, fue sin querer... ~_~  
  
Taiki: no importa lo iban a saber de todas formas (le sonríe)  
  
Yaten: y por que pelearon.  
  
Seiya: por nada que les incumba Yaten  
  
Yaten: esta bien, pero no tienes por que decirlo así. Kaori...  
  
Kaori: mande?  
  
Yaten: por que pelearon?  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ crees que te voy a decir?  
  
Yaten: no pierdo nada con preguntar.  
  
Taiki: Yaten no seas chismoso  
  
Xiao: si Yaten no seas chismoso. Hey Kaori luego me dices verdad (le guiña el ojo)  
  
Kaori: (la ve con rareza) mmm si claro...  
  
Seiya: que tiene de interesante nuestra vida que quieren saber?  
  
Yaten: es la primera pelea es bueno saber.  
  
Taiki: mejor hablemos de otra cosa  
  
Xiao: si, pero como de que?  
  
Yaten: por que no fuiste a la escuela Kaori eso si podemos saber verdad? (dijo tomando un poco de te)  
  
Kaori: ô_o este... si claro que pueden.  
  
Kaori les contó lo que había pasado con Spheria claro que omitió la parte en que Urien era Eclipse y que estuvo a punto de matarlo y algunas otras cositas, solo les contó a grandes rasgos.  
  
Taiki: ya veo, ahora me explico.  
  
Yaten: es verdad tiene sentido.  
  
Xiao: de que hablan o_o?  
  
Seiya: nosotros sentimos una estrella oscura supongo que era ella, pero también sentimos como otra estrella de la oscuridad estaba naciendo, pero desaprecio  
  
Kaori: (al escuchar eso se puso pálida)  
  
Xiao: estas bien Kaori?  
  
Kaori: si no te preocupes (esa estrella... que quiere decir?)  
  
Xiao: ah si? Y por que estas pálida?  
  
Kaori: pálida? (que no puedo disimular un poco??) no inventes Xiao claro que no estoy pálida no estas viendo bien. (se levanta y se va a sentar a la sala)  
  
Xiao: (mentirosa...) no huyas cobarde!!  
  
Taiki: bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, nos acompañas Seiya?  
  
Seiya: no, yo me voy a quedar un poco mas.  
  
Yaten: ok, nos vemos entonces adiós Xiao, by Kaori.  
  
Kaori: adiós! ^o^ (hay Xiao no puede ser mas discreta!!)  
  
Xiao: hasta pronto chicos ^o^ (se van)  
  
Seiya: (se sienta al lado de Kaori) en serio estas bien?  
  
Kaori: por supuesto que si! ^o^ (en realidad no) Xiao solo exagera.  
  
Xiao: oye! Yo digo lo que veo!  
  
Kaori: (le lanzo una mirada en pocas palabras diciéndole o te callas o...)  
  
Xiao: mmmm  
  
Seiya: segura?  
  
Kaori: si en serio (le da una de sus mejor sonrisas)  
  
Seiya: que bonita sonrisa, a quien quieres comprar?  
  
Kaori: ô_o (me cacho) a nadie! Como puedes decir eso (dijo indignada)  
  
Seiya: aun así me gusta que sonrías, aunque me escondas algo  
  
Kaori: (Kaori finge mas!!!) yo no te estoy escondiendo nada.  
  
Seiya: no te creo (lo dice para hacerla enojar)  
  
Kaori: pues no me creas si no quieres...  
  
Seiya: que enojona eres *_*  
  
Kaori: quien se esta enojando? Yo no veo a nadie enojado  
  
Seiya: quieres un espejo?  
  
Kaori: para que me diga que bonita estoy?  
  
Seiya: yo te puedo decir eso.  
  
Xiao: oigan!  
  
Kaori: que tu por que gritas?!  
  
Xiao: como que por que grito? Aquí estoy digo no se pero también vivo aquí?  
  
Seiya: y eso que tiene que ver?  
  
Xiao: pues están poniéndose muy melosos en mi presencia  
  
Kaori: y por eso nos gritas?  
  
Xiao: bueno de hecho no, les iba a decir si quieren pizza?  
  
Kaori: si!! ^o^ yo si quiero de peperoni ^_^  
  
Xiao: hayyy si peperoni ^o^ jejeje la voy a pedir  
  
Kaori: tu quieres?  
  
Seiya: nah, no tengo hambre, mejor me das de la tuya  
  
Kaori: mmm nop, cuando como no conozco. ^o^  
  
Seiya: te vas a poner gorda y ya nadie te va a querer  
  
Kaori: pero tu si.  
  
Seiya: pues no estés tan segura...  
  
Kaori: mmm pues me buscare a otro.  
  
Seiya: en serio?  
  
Kaori: no amenos que tu no quieras  
  
Seiya: pues no quiero (se va acercando a ella)  
  
Kaori: ya lo sabia (dijo modestamente)  
  
Seiya: modesta  
  
Kaori: pero me quieres verdad?  
  
Seiya: (muy cerca de sus labios) te amo... (la iba a besar cuando...)  
  
Xiao: oigan!! Compórtense, calmen esas hormonas suyas!! No los puedo dejar ni unos momentos solos por que ahí van...  
  
Kaori: no se en que te afecta Xiao (toma a Pudín que estaba jalando su pantalón) verdad Pudín? ^o^  
  
Seiya: (se recarga en el sillón viendo a Kaori) y ya puede hablar?  
  
Kaori: quien?  
  
Seiya: Pudín quien mas.  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ los perros no hablan Seiya...  
  
Seiya: en serio? Que mal... (Sarcasmo)  
  
Kaori: enfadoso (se recarga en Seiya levantando a Pudin en el aire)  
  
Seiya: lo vas a marear Kaori (la abraza)  
  
Kaori: no le estoy dando vueltas  
  
Pudín: ruf...ruf!  
  
Kaori: ahí tienes ya hablo  
  
Seiya: que graciosa no sabes!  
  
Kaori: (voltea a verlo) que amargado estas  
  
Seiya: (se aprovecha de la oportunidad y la besa)  
  
Pudín: ruf, ruf! (ve hacia arriba y ve a Seiya y Kaori)  
  
Chopi: chopi, chopi... (Voltea la cabeza viendo a Kaori y Seiya)  
  
Xiao: que ves Chopi? Ves a esos dos? si verdad están de melosos, hace rato se estaban matando pero velos, velos. Quien los entiende. (Toma a Chopi y va a la cocina) vamos por un flan quieres? Dejémoslos solos a los novios ^o^  
  
Kaori: (ya pudiendo respirar) oye! Xiao! Yo también quiero! Xiao!! Mmmm mala!!  
  
Xiao: solo hay flan para los solteros ^o^ (dijo bromeando)  
  
Kaori: envidiosa...  
  
Seiya: solo es un flan Kaori.  
  
Kaori: (lo ve con ojitos tristes) Seiya sabes lo que estas diciendo? Es Flan! Como puedes decir que es solo Flan no es solo flan es FLAN!!!  
  
Seiya: oye no te pongas así (dijo nervioso)  
  
Kaori: pero es Flan y no me quiere dar u_u  
  
Seiya: solo esta jugando.  
  
Kaori: no la conoces pero va a ver.  
  
Xiao: jejeje, como crees que no te iba a dar (le da un plato con un delicioso flan)  
  
Kaori: ^o^ gracias!!!! ^o^ yo sabia que no eras tan mala.  
  
Xiao: ya vez tengo cara de bruja jejeje pero no lo soy. (y si fuera la bruja de Hansel y Gretel? Podría comerme mi propia casa hecha de dulces ^o^)  
  
Kaori había oído ese comentario sin querer, pero no le pareció mala idea, en realidad pensó que seria fantástico tener una casa hecha de dulce ^o^. Obviamente no comento nada.  
  
Xiao: (din-don) uyyy esa es la pizza yo voy por ella ^o^... Ya!! Jejeje ^o^ mmm que rico  
  
Pasaron la tarde los tres juntos Seiya que había dicho que no quería también comió, ya ven como son los hombres nada mas se hacen del rogar. En fin terminando de comer vieron algunas películas y pues Seiya y Kaori andaban medio.... Melosos jajaja y Xiao con Chopi muy entretenida viendo la película, y Pudín dormido en el sillón.  
  
Xiao: bueno yo ya me voy a dormir y tu Seiya ya deberías irte a tu casa no cree?  
  
Seiya: me estas corriendo?  
  
Xiao: nop nomás te digo.  
  
Seiya: jajaja esta bien buenas noches  
  
Xiao: buenas noches ^o^ (se va con Chop Suey)  
  
Kaori: en serio ya te vas?  
  
Seiya: tu quieres que me vaya?  
  
Kaori: mmm nop  
  
Seiya: pues me quedo.  
  
Kaori: pero ya es tarde no crees?  
  
Seiya: si, pero no importa con tal de estar contigo.  
  
Kaori: en serio?  
  
Seiya: si (la acuesta en el sillón)  
  
Kaori: Seiya que haces? (pregunto sonrojada)  
  
Seiya: nada (simplemente la besa)  
  
No le dijo mas y simplemente la beso, el estaba encima de ella besándola y muy cerca de su cuerpo, mas cerca de lo que habían estado antes...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HOLA! BUENO YA ESCRIBÍ ESTE HABER QUE LES PARECE AHH SI POR CIERTO LO ULTIMO DE SEIYA Y KAORI, SOLITOS EN EL SILLÓN... BUENO JEJEJE SE LOS DEJO DE TAREA, HABER USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE PASO? JEJE ME LO DICEN EN EL REVIEW OK JAJAJAJAJA  
  
BUENO YO LAS DEJO JEJE YA AHORA SI ME QUEDE SECA DE IDEAS JAJAJA PERO BUENO TAL VEZ MAÑANA SE ME OCURRA OTRA COSITA POR AHÍ JEJEJE BY BY Y BUENAS NOCHES QUE DESCANSEN BY BY  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY 


	29. La familia Eclipse

La familia Eclipse  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde que Spheria había aparecido, todo parecía estar muy bien, no había señales de ellos. Kaori aun no podía dejar de pensar en que Urien era Eclipse, no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía ser; tal ves no lo había matado en ese momento pero ella sabia que cuando llegara el momento tendría que hacerlo, peor no quería, no quería que Urien muriera el no tenia nada que ver, no era su culpa... Conforme pasaban las clases ella solo lo veía desde lejos, los dos tenían una mirada triste, mientras más veía Kaori a Urien mas veía el día en que Spheria apareció, y todos esos recuerdos. Ella tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Urien muriera nada mas por que si.  
  
Seiya: en que tanto piensas? (dijo sentándose a su lado acompañado de alguien)  
  
Kaori: (voltea a verlo medio ida) dijiste algo?  
  
Seiya: que tienes?  
  
Kaori: nada, solo estaba pensando.  
  
Usako: hola! ^o^  
  
Kaori: Srta. Tsukino hace mucho que no la veía.  
  
Usako: hay por favor dime Usako ^_^ (se sienta)  
  
Kaori: esta bien ^_^  
  
Seiya: y a que se debe que estés tan distraída?  
  
Kaori: bueno... (ve a Urien de reojo) pensaba en que tengo que hacer unas cosas  
  
Usako: oye cuñis... te puedo decir cuñis verdad?  
  
Kaori: o_o bueno si.  
  
Seiya: se me olvidaba que eras novia de su hermano.  
  
Usako: si quien lo iba a imaginar no?  
  
Kaori: (algo triste) si quien lo iba a imaginar...(baja la mirada)  
  
Usako: ô_O ah ajajajaja bueno, Estemm kaori te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Usako: bueno tal ves no sea el lugar apropiado pero... por que ustedes no quieren que los guerreros de la luna los ayuden?  
  
Seiya: es verdad ellos podrían ayudarles.  
  
Kaori: (el comentario le molesto) por que esta no es una pelea que ustedes puedan ganar! (dijo levantándose de la silla)  
  
Usako: oye pero no te enojes ô_ô  
  
Seiya: Kaori solo fue una pregunta.  
  
Kaori: (que me esta pasando?) es que no entienden, no es tan fácil como parece, si quieren pelear háganlo muy su problema pero no ganaran anda, solo nos perjudicaran mas (tomas sus cosas y se va)  
  
Usako: por que se pone así?  
  
Seiya: no se... (que tienes?)  
  
Kaori: (comos e atreve a preguntarme eso, como si fuera tan fácil decir yo ayudo...)  
  
Usako: creo que no debí haberle preguntado Mamoru ya no lo había dicho.  
  
Seiya: al rato se le pasa.  
  
Es verdad no siempre puedes dar ayuda cuando no sabes como esta la situación, no e que los elementos y las deidades fueran egoístas el decir que esa era su pelea no la de los guerreros de la luna, ellos tenían sus motivos al no meter a otros en esto. Para entenderlo hagamos un poco de historia respeto a quienes son la Familia Eclipse y de donde nacen.  
  
La familia eclipse, también conocida como la familia del Sol negro esta formada por cinco puntos cardinales al igual que la familia de la tierra representada por Norte, Sur Este, Oeste y su centro  
  
El primer Sol oscuro que apareció fue Shadi que es Oeste regido por el Viento negro  
  
El segundo Sol oscuro fue Equinoxio Este regido por el Agua negra  
  
El tercer Sol oscuro fue Mavole Sur regido por el Fuego negro  
  
El cuarto Sol oscuro, Spheria Norte, regido por la tierra de la destrucción  
  
El quinto y ultimo Sol oscuro Eclipse que es el centro, quinto punto cardinal regido por el Sol mismo representa la muerte y desaparición del Sol verdadero  
  
Estos cinco Soles de la oscuridad nacen de la tierra, es decir que cada uno de los eclipses es la parte contraria de los Soles de la luz (los elementos y las deidades). Una ves fueron parte de la misma tierra, una ves fueron hermanos de luz.  
  
Para ser más explicita...  
  
El padre del viento o el cielo Zeus tuvo dos hijas Juno (Shadi) y Frigg (Viento) nacidas de Gea  
  
El padre del Fuego Vulcano tuvo dos hijos Agale (Fuego) y Ares (Mavole) nacidos de Gea  
  
El padre del Agua Neptuno tuvo dos hijos Nero (Equinoxio) y Anfitrie (Aqua) nacidos de Gea.  
  
La madre de la tierra Gea tuvo dos hijos Endimión (Mamoru) y Temis (Spheria) hijos de Caos  
  
Gea también tuvo dos hijos Con Helios Apolo (Eclipse) y Artemis (Gea o Kaori)  
  
Todos ellos hermanos he hijos de la misma tierra. Cada uno de los padres junto con Gea la madre o representación de la tierra Eligio a uno de sus dos hijos para representar a la tierra es decir los tres elementos Agua, Fuego y Viento, y las dos deidades, La tierra y El Sol. Así pues eligieron a Frigg como viento, Agale como Fuego, Anfitrie como Aqua, Endimión como Tierra y Artemisa como Sol, aunque esta última por decisión de si madre también representaba la tierra junto con su hermano Endimión, ellos eran las deidades de la tierra, pero era la guardiana del Sol elegida por su padre Helios.  
  
En total eran 10 hermanos, cinco como ya lo mencionamos eran los encargados de proteger la tierra, los otros cinco invadidos por la envidia y el odio fueron manipulados por Hades el dios de la muerte, quien les dio un nuevo nombre formando así la Familia Eclipse; Shadi (Juno hermana de Frigg Viento), Mavole (Ares hermano de Agale Fuego), Equinoxio (Nero hermano de Anfitrie Aqua), Spheria (Temis hermana de Endimión Tierra) y su nuevo hijo Eclipse (Apolo hermano de Artemis (Gea) Sol), que representaría la muerte y la destrucción de la tierra.  
  
Es por eso que nadie puede destruirlos más que sus partes contrarias, al ser hermanos, y ser regidos por los mismos elementos solo aquellos que conocen su punto débil pueden hacerlo. Y cuando algunos de ellos muera el otro también, renaciendo al amanecer aquel que derramo la sangre de su hermano.  
  
Mamoru: pero por que le preguntaste?  
  
Usako: bueno quería saber que me decía ella.  
  
Mamoru: Usako entiende, ustedes no pueden hacer nada esto es de nosotros, esta es una lucha que nos les concierne, solo nosotros podemos matarlos, nadie mas  
  
Usako: esta bien no nos meteremos.  
  
Ya era un poco tarde y Kaori se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pensando en Urien y todo. De repente se detuvo y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la casa de Urien y decidió ir a verlo, cuando llego y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, pensó que a lo mejor se le había olvidar cerrarla, así que entro. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero salía una luz tenue de un cuarto y Kaori fue a ver si ahí se encontraba Urien. Al asomarse pudo ver que Urien estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo, entro sin hacer ruido y se acostó a su lado, y se quedo viéndolo mientras dormía.  
  
Kaori: perdóname Urien... (dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos) perdóname... (te prometo que lo solucionare, te prometo que yo encontrare la forma de que esto no acaba de esa manera, que no haya la necesidad de...)  
  
Se quedo un rato viéndolo dormir, su mirada era triste, al cabo de un rato quito el cabello de su frente y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse. Antes de que cerrara la puerta volteo a verlo.  
  
Kaori: te lo prometo... (Lo vio por un momento y después cerro la puerta y se fue)  
  
Kaori le había tomado un gran aprecio a Urien, lo quería no solo por que sabía que habían sido hermanos una ves, si no por que sus vidas eran parecidas, eran solitarias, y tristes. Kaori llego a su casa donde estaba Xiao dormida en el sillón, parecía que estaba viendo una película, pero el sueño le había ganado. Kaori tomo a Chop Suey y a Pudín y los puso en sus respectivas camitas, y después toma una cobija y tapo a Xiao y apago la tele para retirarse a su cuarto.  
  
Dejo su mochila en el piso y prendió la Laptop y fue a darse un baño como de una hora. Cuando salio se puso su pijama y se sentó en el escritorio, estuvo un rato viendo sus mails, y contestándolos, y viendo alguitas paginas para matar el tiempo, también platico con varios amigos de Londres por el MSN; Thomas también estaba ahí así que platicaron un buen rato acerca de que habían hecho últimamente, claro que Kaori no le dijo todo, pero si le comento lo de Seiya y algunas otras cosas. al cabo de un rato apago la laptop y se fue a acostar, duro un rato sin dormirse, viendo hacia el techo y pensando en muchas cosas hasta que no puedo más y se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta.  
  
Al día siguiente, se levanto y se lavo la cara como era costumbre y como era Sábado no se cambio, tomo uno de los libros del librero (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) y salio de su cuarto. Xiao ya estaba levantada comiendo un poco de cereal, Kaori también ser sirvió y se sentó en la mesa del comedor a comerlo mientras leía su libro. Xiao veía la tele con Chopi a un lado y Pudín seguía durmiendo.  
  
Xiao: que tanto lees? (dijo dando una cucharada de cereal)  
  
Kaori: un libro de Harry Potter el ultimo que han sacado.  
  
Xiao: y esta interesante (dijo dando otra cucharada al cereal)  
  
Kaori: sipi (dijo leyendo y comiendo cereal)  
  
Xiao: ahh... y Estemm a que hora llegaste ayer?  
  
Kaori: como a las 9 (dijo sin voltear a verla)  
  
Xiao: ahhhh y donde estabas? (dijo viéndola y comiendo mas cereal)  
  
Kaori: caminando (no te voy a decir que estaba con Urien...)  
  
Xiao: ahhhh sola? (dio acariciando a Chopi y comiendo mas cereal)  
  
Kaori: si, sola.  
  
Xiao: ahhhh y por que? (dijo cambiando e canal a la tele)  
  
Kaori: nomás (dijo comiendo cereal y cambiando de pagina)  
  
Xiao: ahh nada mas por que si? (dijo comiendo mas cereal)  
  
Kaori: mmm sipi (dijo mientras se agachaba para cargar a Pudín que ya se había despertado y estaba jalando su pantalón) hola pudín dormiste bien? ^_^  
  
Pudín: ruf, ruf...  
  
Xiao seguía viendo a Kaori con curiosidad, sabia que le estaba ocultando algo pero no insistió más. Después que terminaron su cereal, Xiao se fue a cambiar y se sentó a ver una película que estaban pasando, Kaori también se cambio y se quedo un rato en su cuarto limpiándolo y ordenando sus cosas.  
  
Kaori: al rato vengo Xiao!  
  
Xiao: (se asoma por el sillón) ya te vas?  
  
Kaori: sipi, nos vemos después  
  
Xiao: (se acuesta y solo levanta su mano diciéndole adiós) by.  
  
En el departamento de los Three Light.  
  
Taiki: ya te vas Yaten?  
  
Yaten: si ya se me hizo tarde (tocan la puerta) yo abro luego nos vemos adiós... hola Kaori, luego nos vemos by, by (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)  
  
Taiki: hola Kaori que bueno que vienes a vernos, bueno que vienes a ver a Seiya.  
  
Kaori: vas a salir?  
  
Taiki: bueno si...  
  
Kaori: me imagino que tienes una cita con Shaila  
  
Taiki: si así es como lo supiste.  
  
Kaori: intuición. No creas que leí tu pensamiento ehh  
  
Taiki: veo que ya lo estas manejando mejor  
  
Kaori: si ya lo puedo controlar más.  
  
Taiki: bueno ya me voy luego nos vemos deséame suerte by  
  
Kaori: suerte.  
  
Taiki: adiós, ah si Seiya esta en su cuarto (se va)  
  
Kaori fue al cuarto de Seiya, y aunque nos sabía cual era, lo dedujo por que se escuchaba tocar la guitarra. Kaori abrió la puerta y ahí estaba seiya sentado a la orilla de la cama tocando la guitarra, el no se había percatado que Kaori estaba ahí, se quedo viéndolo por un rato recargada en la pared mientras cantaba.  
  
Por tus labios,  
llegaría hasta el grado  
de pedir a Dios  
poder vivir a tu lado  
y solos los dos  
llegaría el momento apreciado  
de poder tocar tus labios  
con los míos.  
Por tus ojos,  
volaría desde el cielo,  
por esos ojos,  
saltaría un desierto  
para que esos ojos  
apreciaran cuanto anhelo  
que volteen  
hacía mi.  
  
Seiya se detiene un momento mientras suspira.  
  
Seiya: (Kaori...)  
  
Kaori: no vas a seguir tocando?  
  
Seiya: (voltea y ve a Kaori parada viéndolo) Ka... Kaori que haces aquí? Es decir cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? Por que no me dijiste nada? (dijo parándose de la cama con la guitarra en la mano)  
  
Kaori: es que te veías muy concentrado, y no quise interrumpir, pero que no vas a continuar?  
  
Seiya: quieres que continué?  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Seiya se sentó en la cama y comenzó donde se había quedado...  
  
Por ti, por ti  
por tu amor  
por tu calor  
yo quemaría el Sol  
con mi calor  
derretiría el universo  
por tener  
tan solo un beso  
de ti, por ti  
por tu olor  
por tu sabor  
saber todo lo que siento  
por ti.  
Por tu cuerpo,  
calmaría mi tornado  
desde adentro  
destruiría al más malvado  
de los cuentos,  
haría todo de tal modo  
que tu cuerpo  
esté muy cerca  
de mi cuerpo.  
Por tu amor,  
yo sería tu Romeo  
capaz de dar  
la vida por tu amor  
yo daría todo cuanto puedo,  
voltearía al mundo  
todo por tu amor,  
por tu amor,  
por tu amor.  
  
Kaori se sentó a un lado de el viéndolo a los ojos con ternura, pero muy atenta a lo que sus labios decían. Seiya dejo de tocar y se acerco a ella acariciando su rostro y a acercándose a sus labios diciendo...  
  
Por ti, por ti  
por tu dulzura  
por tu ternura  
yo encendería la luna  
con mi amor, por ti  
viajaría al abismo  
de tu pasión  
por ti, por ti  
por tu amor,  
por tu amor  
saber todo lo que siento  
Por ti...  
  
Al terminar la ultima frase, sus labios se unieron en un profundo y tierno beso.  
  
Seiya: ya te extrañaba (dijo dándole otro besito de pollito)  
  
Kaori: yo también (dijo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro)  
  
Seiya: (retira su guitarra y abraza a Kaori) que tienes?  
  
Kaori: (se separa de el) nada (se levanta y va al libreo del cuarto de Seiya y busca algún libro interesante)  
  
Seiya: uyyy que guapa a donde vas? (kaori traía unos jeans a la cadera y una blusa blanca de tirantes con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y unos tenis)  
  
Kaori: a ningún lado, que quieres que me vaya (le pregunto aun buscando por un libro)  
  
Seiya: nop (dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama) que tanto buscas?  
  
Kaori: un libro interesante (toma uno de los libros y lo comienza a leer)  
  
Seiya: veo que encontraste algo, que es?  
  
Kaori: Noche sobre las aguas de... Ken Follet, si no me equivoco (dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Seiya)  
  
Seiya: no, no te equivocas.  
  
Kaori: ajap (dijo mientras se recostaba al lado de Seiya sin dejar de leer el libro)  
  
Seiya: oye...  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Seiya: por que te enojaste cuando Usako te pregunto acerca de que si no podían ayudar?  
  
Kaori: cuando algunos de ellos muera el otro también, renaciendo al amanecer aquel que derramo la sangre de su hermano (dijo sin dejar de leer)  
  
Seiya: y eso que significa?  
  
Kaori: (cerrando el libro y parándose para dejarlo en su lugar) cada uno de los eclipses es hermano de un elemento Spheria es hermana de mi hermano es decir es su otra parte nacidos de la misma madre y el mismo padre, al igual que Eclipse es mi hermano por padre y madre, y solo uno de nosotros puede matar al otro para así después renacer al amanecer después de que la sangre del otro hermano haya sido derramada. Es por eso que nadie mas los puede matar, ni hacer nada al respecto  
  
Seiya: ya veo... con razón las estrellas son tan parecidas  
  
Kaori: sigo sin entender lo de las estrellas (dijo tomando otro libro y comenzando a leerlo)  
  
Seiya: mensita (dijo parándose y quitándole el libro y dejándolo en su lugar, y tomándola de la cintura)  
  
Kaori: oye lo estaba leyendo (dijo algo molesta)  
  
Seiya: y? que me vas a hacer?  
  
Kaori: nada. (dijo safandose de el y acostándose en la cama viendo hacia el techo con sus manos atrás de su cabeza)  
  
Seiya: (se sentó en una silla viendo a Kaori)  
  
Los dos se quedaron un rato sin hacer nada, Seiya sentado en una silla jugando con una pelota de baseball y Kaori viendo el techo acostada moviendo los pies. Seiya veía a Kaori mientras jugaba con la pelota, de repente Kaori se levanta y se sienta y ve a Seiya a los ojos  
  
Kaori: Seiya...  
  
Seiya: si?  
  
Kaori: me enseñarías a tocar la guitarra?  
  
Seiya: quieres que te enseñe? (dijo extrañado)  
  
Kaori: sipi, pero si o quieres no importa.  
  
Seiya: por mi no hay problema, pero por que quieres aprender?  
  
Kaori: bueno mi mama nunca me dejo estudiar guitarra decía que no era propio de una señorita y que siguiera con el Violín y el Piano.  
  
Seiya: que no te gustan?  
  
Kaori: claro que si, me fascinan, pero quiero aprender a tocar guitarra, me enseñas? (le hace ojitos)  
  
Seiya: si claro.  
  
Kaori: ^o^ (se vuelve a acostar)  
  
Seiya se levanta de la silla y se acuesta al lado de Kaori, bueno técnicamente casi encima de ella, es decir que Kaori estaba entre Seiya y la cama.  
  
Kaori: hola ^_^  
  
Seiya: hola enananita  
  
Kaori: que haces?  
  
Seiya: no mucho y tu?  
  
Kaori: pues aquí viendo el techo. ^_^ si quieres verlo puedes voltearte.  
  
Seiya: no estas mas bonita tu.  
  
Kaori: jejeje ^_^ (estaba nerviosa y sonrojada)  
  
Seiya: que bonitas chapitas se ven bien con tus ojitos.  
  
Kaori: si verdad ^_^  
  
Seiya: sipi (le da un besito en el cuello lo que le hizo cosquillas a Kaori)  
  
Kaori: Seiya me haces cosquillas! ^o^  
  
Seiya: en serio? (dijo viéndola a los ojos)  
  
Kaori: sipi ^_^ jejeje  
  
Kaori y Seiya pasaron todo el día juntos en su cuarto (sin hacer nada malo) platicando de algunas cosas, y haciéndose cariñitos. Seiya le estuvo enseñando a Kaori a tocar la guitarra, ella aprendió rápido, pues ya tenia conocimientos, acerca de las notas y todo eso. Estuvieron acostados en la cama abrazándose hasta que se quedaron dormidos mientras el sol se ocultaba...  
  
Here I go again  
  
Standing in your arms crying  
  
Here you go again  
  
Make me forget everything  
  
You keep me smiling  
They say our love is just a phase  
  
That it's just for some days  
  
But I'm going so far  
  
I wanna be where you are  
Here I go again  
  
Calling you every day  
  
Here you go again  
  
Make me forget the longing  
  
I love everything that you say  
They say our love is just a phase  
  
Who believes that anyway?  
  
Cause I'm going so far  
  
I wanna be where you are  
Here I go again  
  
Standing in your arms crying  
  
It starts all over again  
  
Baby, I love you  
  
I wanna be where you are  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HOLA!  
  
QUE PASO CHAMACAS COMO ESTÁN?? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN JEJEJE Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJE AUNQUE ME TARDE HORRORES ESCRIBIÉNDOLO ME ESTABA TRAUMANDO JAJAJAJA  
  
MARINA OYE TU NOVIO ME FASCINA ES UNA LINDURA JAJAJA HABER SI ME CONSIGO UNO ASÍ JAJAJA SINO NI MODO JAJAJA NO ME TRAUMO JAJAJAJA BUENO YA NO ANDES DE VAGA JAJAJAJA CUÍDATE MUCHO EHH BESOS  
  
CURIOSA QUE ONDA MIJA JEJEJE BUENO HABER QUE TE PARECE ESTE CAPITULO NO SE TE OLVIDE DEJA REVIEW PARA TI TAMBIÉN MARINA!! JAJAJAJA BUENO CURIOSA TE DEJO HABER CUANDO NOS VEMOS PARA SEGUIR CON NUESTRAS PLATICAS TAN DIVERTIDAS JEJE.  
  
BUENO SE CUIDAN MUCHO POR QUE ESTA CHAMACA YA SE VA A DORMIR JEJEJ YA ES LA UNA Y ME ESTA DANDO ALGO DE SUEÑO NOS VEMOS BY BY  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY SHIWA!!! 


	30. El ultimo sacrificio Eclipse

El ultimo sacrificio (Eclipse)  
  
Ya ha pasado un mes y las cosas parecen estar normal. Las cosas entre Seiya y Kaori van bien, pero últimamente Kaori esta muy distante con todos, si hablaba con ellos, pero siempre muy fría o cortante, con el que disimula mas es con Seiya y su hermano, pero lo hace para que no sospechen nada. Incluso cuando Xiao le ofrecía un flan ya no se mostraba contenta, solo lo aceptaba limitándose a decir gracias. Mamoru tenia sus sospechas respecto a lo que pasaba, pero no le decía nada par no incomodarla, Shaila también lo sabia, pero no decía nada al igual que Mamoru. De un día para otro Kaori dejo de ser quien era, ya no era tan alegre, sonreía de ves en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces se mostraba seria y solo escuchaba lo que los demás decían pero nunca hacia un comentario.  
  
Mamoru: has estado muy callada sabes.  
  
Kaori: que? ( dijo despertando de sus pensamientos) ah, bueno... (Agacho la mirada)  
  
Mamoru: quieres hablar de algo?  
  
Kaori: (volteando a verlo) bueno... yo... no (dijo volteando a ver hacia la ventana)  
  
Mamoru: estas segura? (dijo viéndola fijamente)  
  
Kaori: (aun viendo hacia la ventana) si... (Dijo muy despacio que apenas y se pudo escuchar)  
  
Mamoru: bueno, ya que no quieres hablar te puedo preguntar algo? (dijo sentándose enfrente de ella)  
  
Kaori: he? (volteando a verlo) este, si. (Dijo sin ganas)  
  
Mamoru: (la vio por un momento sin decir nada) me pregunto por que has cambiado tan de repente.  
  
Kaori: (tratando de disimular) por que dices eso, yo me siento igual.  
  
Mamoru: a mi no me engañas ya no eres tan alegre, ahora eres mas seria de lo normal, y aunque conmigo te comportes diferente que con los otros se que algo anda mal contigo.  
  
Kaori: (tratando de esquivar los ojos de Mamoru) por supuesto que no, yo sigo igual que antes (dijo sonriendo un poco)  
  
Mamoru: bien podría entrar en tu mente y ver que es lo que tienes y lo sabes, pero preferiría que tu me lo digieras.  
  
Kaori: (sus ojos se humedecieron y por su mejilla corrió una lagrima) es que no quiero que pase lo que tiene que pasar! (dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos)  
  
Mamoru: que es lo que tiene que pasar (dijo tomando sus manos y viéndola a sus ojos)  
  
Kaori: (un par de lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas) no quiero que nadie mas muera... (Kaori no respondió a su pregunta solo agacho su cabeza poniéndola en las piernas de Mamoru quien la consoló y prefirió no hacerle mas preguntas)  
  
En un café...  
  
Shaila: (esta a punto de comenzar, el fin se esta acercando)  
  
Xiao: en que piensas Shaila?  
  
Shaila: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) eh... no en nada.  
  
Sakura: has estado muy callada hoy que te pasa?  
  
Xiao: si, que tienes?  
  
Shaila: bueno, es que últimamente el agua esta cambiando...  
  
Xiao: huh? O_o  
  
Sakura: a que te refieres.  
  
Xiao: tú también lo has sentido Shaila?  
  
Sakura: de que estas hablando Xiao?  
  
Xiao: bueno es que el viento ha estado muy inquieto pero no pensé que Shaila lo hubiera sentido de alguna manera, pensé que estaba alucinando, y que me estaba precipitando. Sakura: Shaila que has visto?  
  
Shaila: (miro su taza de café por un momento y después dirigió su mirada a Xiao y Sakura) esta noche comenzara... el ultimo sacrificio se realizara... alguien de nosotros morirá... la princesa cambiara... Eclipse renacerá... (Lo que había dicho no tenia mucha lógica par Xiao)  
  
Xiao: barájenmelo mas despacio quieres ¬_¬ estas diciendo que uno de nosotros no sabes quien morirá que obviamente Eclipse renacerá del sacrificio ese y que será en hoy en la noche pero que tiene que ver con que Kaori cambiara a que te refieres, y quien va a morir (dijo alterada)  
  
Sakura: Xiao cálmate...Shaila...  
  
Shaila: yo, no puedo decir mas, es todo lo que vi, no se exactamente.  
  
Xiao: ahora resulta ò_o, deja eso de que lo que pasara, pasara, si podemos evitarlo dinos quien morirá que le pasara a la princesa?  
  
Sakura: si dijo que no lo sabes, es por que no lo sabe Xiao. (Dijo tomando un poco de café y dejándolo en la mesa)  
  
Xiao: bueno, por lo menos podrías explicarme por que el cambio repentino de Kaori se que tu sabes por que esta así, lo he visto en la forma en que la ves.  
  
Shaila: ella sabe lo que yo se, por eso esta así, ella sabe que ocurrirán muchos cambios, y ha estado pensando en eso todo ese tiempo, por eso esta tan distante y fría, esta pensando en como debe actuar.  
  
Sakura: por lo que nos has dicho ella sabe quien va a morir y no es precisamente una de nostras verdad Shaila?  
  
Shaila: (se quedo callada, no quería contestar esa pregunta pues la respuesta no seria muy aceptada, cuando de repente...) hay por dios miren la hora!! Ya es tarde y tengo un compromiso, disculpen pero luego hablamos ok by, by (y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue evitando la pregunta de Sakura)  
  
Sakura: ¬_¬ ahora resulta...  
  
Xiao: mmmm bueno, y si pedimos algo de comer jeje , es que ya me dio hambre ^_^  
  
Sakura: ¬_¬ nada mas piensas en eso...  
  
En el departamento de los Three Light  
  
Seiya: y a donde vas tan arreglado Taiki? (dijo comiéndose una galleta)  
  
Taiki: por ahí, no seas metiche.  
  
Seiya: que humor iras con Shaila verdad? (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)  
  
Taiki: tiene algo de malo?  
  
Seiya: noup, jejeje pillin y dime como van las cosas??  
  
Taiki: a que te refieres con "las cosas"??  
  
Seiya: tu sabes, Taiki, eres hombre ella mujer, muy bonita por cierto, tu sabes "esas cosas"  
  
Taiki: no se de que hablas (dijo algo ruborizado y evadiendo a Seiya)  
  
Yaten: uyyy quien se hecho tanto perfume? (dijo viendo a Taiki) ahh eres tu taiki no me digas que vas a salir? Se puede saber con quien?  
  
Taiki: no! (dijo algo molesto)  
  
Seiya: tu sabes Yaten va a salir con Shaila Bgrovska (dijo dándole una mordida a otra galleta)  
  
Yaten: oh ya entiendo...  
  
Taiki: que no tiene vida propia?  
  
Yaten: si, pero es divertido meterse en la tuya jajajajaja  
  
Seiya: si la de nosotros resulta ser un poco aburrida a veces...  
  
Yaten: si es verdad no hay nada interesante...  
  
Taiki: bueno eso se puede decir de Yaten pero de ti Seiya?? No quiero saber lo que va a decir Kaori si sabe esto.  
  
Seiya: hey no mal interpretes, mi vida es aburrida pero ella no, todo lo contrario... (Dijo sonriendo)  
  
Yaten: si me imagino... (Dándole una mirada picara)  
  
Seiya: aun que últimamente ha estado muy rara con todos.  
  
Yaten: si es verdad, ha cambiado mucho, muy para acá.  
  
Taiki: bueno ustedes saben que tiene muchas cosas en mente respecto a todo lo que ha pasado con esos eclipses.  
  
Yaten: si pero aun no me explico que paso con esa estrella tan rara.  
  
Seiya: tal ves no era nada.  
  
Taiki: a lo mejor... (Dijo mientras los tres se quedaban pensando) bueno yo ya me voy que se me hizo tarde por estar alegando con ustedes luego nos vemos (tomo su chamarra y se fue)  
  
Yaten: mmm ya nos dejo abandonados, y que tu no vas a salir con Kaori?  
  
Seiya: noup (sentándose en el sillón y prendiendo la tele)  
  
Yaten: y ese milagro, que la dejas respirar?  
  
Seiya: que tengo que estar todo el día con ella? Sabes tiene vida. (Dijo mientras cambiaba de canal)  
  
Yaten: por que dices eso? Se pelearon?  
  
Seiya: noup  
  
Yaten: ô_o entonces?  
  
Seiya: bueno, es que... tu sabes ella ha estado muy rara últimamente y aunque conmigo se comporte diferente, yo se que lo hace para que no me sienta mal.  
  
Yaten: (recargándose en el sofá con las manos detrás de la cabeza) bueno tu sabes no es fácil asimilar todo eso  
  
Seiya: si lo se... oye no tienes hambre, de repente me dio mucha, voy por una hamburguesa no quieres?  
  
Yaten: (mmmm no me cambies de tema) no gracias.  
  
Seiya: bueno, yo si, nos vemos después (toma sus llaves y sale del departamento)  
  
Yaten: esto me huele mal... (tomo el control de la tele, y comenzó a cambiar de canales)  
  
Seiya en realidad no fue por una hamburguesa, solo salio para no seguir hablando de Kaori, y fue a caminar por el parque.  
  
Seiya: que aburrido...  
  
Usako: hola Seiya ^o^!  
  
Seiya: (volteando a ver quien lo había llamado) Bombón! Que haces aquí?  
  
Usako: bueno es un lugar publico no? (dijo sonriendo)  
  
Seiya: bueno si (devolviéndole la sonrisa)  
  
Usako: y por que tan solito eh?  
  
Seiya: solo salí a caminar un rato y tu, que me dices no estas con tu novio (de hecho eso le agrado a Seiya)  
  
Usako: ah bueno es que Mamoru esta con Kaori, me pidió que los dejara solos, por que quería hablar con ella  
  
Seiya: ya veo, pero que bueno no?  
  
Usako: de que hablas?  
  
Seiya: pues, que gracias a que este con Kaori nos pudimos ver como antes no?  
  
Usako: (sonrojada) bueno... si jejeje.  
  
Seiya: y que has hecho?  
  
Usako: tu sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, salir con las chicas, estudiar (lo que nunca hago realmente) y tu?  
  
Seiya: pues lo de siempre, ir a las presentaciones, y cosas de esas.  
  
Usako: ahh ya veo. Y dime como va todo entre tú y Kaori?  
  
Seiya: (no le gusto la pregunta y trato de evadirla) oye quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito que dices?  
  
Usako: no me cambies de tema!! Y si vamos a comer ^o^ pero no me has contestado, dime acaso no van bien?  
  
Seiya: por que dices eso?  
  
Usako: pues evadiste mi pregunta  
  
Seiya: ahh... (Seiya entristeció un poco) bueno en realidad, las cosas están bien creo...  
  
Usako: crees? O lo son?  
  
Seiya: bueno... no lo se, ella ha estado muy rara últimamente.  
  
Usako: si algo me ha dicho Mamoru, pero no creo que sea para tanto según me ha dicho lo disimula con el y contigo.  
  
Seiya: si, es verdad... (Vio al cielo) bueno vamos a ir a comer o que?  
  
Usako: si vamos ^_^  
  
Seiya: (le sonrió) me gusta estar contigo bombón...  
  
Usako: (apenada) jajaja, si, bueno vamos no? o se va a hacer tarde!  
  
Seiya: esta bien (que es esto... por que me siento así estando contigo de nuevo?)  
  
En el aeropuerto de Tokio...  
  
T: como odio los vuelos, pero todo sea por mi traviesa...  
  
En una heladería.  
  
Mamoru: que bueno que quisiste salir.  
  
Kaori: si... (Dijo secamente comiendo un helado)  
  
Mamoru: vamos, no sigas así Kaori, disfruta de tu helado como antes. (Dijo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no funciono mucho)  
  
Kaori: quieres ir a caminar?  
  
Mamoru: si, claro si tu quieres.  
  
Kaori: solo si yo quiero? Que tu no quieres? (dijo triste)  
  
Mamoru: no me refiero a eso, a mi me gusta caminar y mas si es contigo, y no pongas esa cara que no me gusta.  
  
Kaori: (tratando de sonreír) esta bien.  
  
Mamoru: no te esfuerces tanto (pellizcando su mejilla)  
  
Kaori: (resbalando una lágrima por su mejilla) es que no puedo... (Escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Mamoru)  
  
Mamoru: (sorprendido por su reacción) claro que puedes (tomándola por los hombros y limpiando esa lágrima) haber dame una sonrisa (dijo sonriéndole)  
  
Kaori: (viéndolo a los ojos por un momento, le dio una sonrisa)  
  
Mamoru: no fue la mejor que tienes, pero por algo se empieza, vamos al parque te parece?  
  
Kaori: (tratando de alegrarse) si, esta bien...  
  
Carlo: que se supone que estamos buscando?  
  
Sofía: ya te dije.  
  
Carlo: y por que nosotros somos los que lo esta buscando y no los otros.  
  
Sofía: por que así debe de ser, y ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas, me estas dando dolor de cabeza  
  
Carlo: uyyy perdón.  
  
Sofía: mira es el (dijo viendo a un joven de cabello claro)  
  
Carlo: es uno de mis estudiantes, ahora entiendo, por que su presencia se me hacia familiar.  
  
Sofía: todo este tiempo lo tuviste en frente y no te diste cuenta?  
  
Carlo: estaba trabajando que querías que hiciera?  
  
Sofía: un poco mas, no crees?  
  
Carlo: hay bueno, ya no, deja de ver mis errores, querida  
  
Sofía: vamos a hablar con el, y si no quiere...  
  
Carlo: si no quiere que?  
  
Sofía: será a la fuerza.  
  
Carlo: hay que ruda, compórtate como una dama (fueron hacia donde estaba el chico)  
  
Mamoru y Kaori caminaban por el parque, ella se veía un poco mas feliz, pero lo hacia por Mamoru, no por que ella lo quisiera pero lo intentaba  
  
Kaori: hermano... (Se detuvo frente a una fuente)  
  
Mamoru: si, que paso Kaori?  
  
Kaori: (agachando la cabeza) te puedo pedir algo?  
  
Mamoru: si, lo que sea.  
  
Kaori: yo quisiera... (Levantando su rostro y viendo a Mamoru con los ojos humedecidos) quisiera que me prometieras...  
  
Mamoru: (viéndola tiernamente) que te prometiera que?  
  
Kaori: (resbalándose unas lagrimas por sus mejillas) que... que tu entenderás el por que de mis acciones, que no me culparas, que me entenderás, (dijo sobresaltada) y que no me odiaras (termino diciendo con un tono muy triste)... eso... jamás... me lo perdonaría.  
  
Mamoru: (viéndola preocupado, pero con ternura) por que habría de odiarte?  
  
Kaori: (alterada y llorando) solo prométemelo, prométeme, que lo entenderás, por favor!!  
  
Mamoru: (tomando su rostro) te lo prometo, pero no entiendo por que dices que te voy a odiar, jamás lo haría y lo sabes. Además se que hay cosas que uno debe hacer aunque a muchos no les parezca.  
  
Kaori: (tenia los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas) espero, lo hagas... (y que los demás lo hagan...) dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y abrazando a su hermano.  
  
Mamoru: (has lo que tengas que hacer Kaori... solo no te lastimes...)  
  
En otra parte del parque...  
  
Urien: profesor que hace aquí? (mmm yo pensé que era joto, pero viene una chica)  
  
Carlo: hay bueno es que es un día muy lindo no crees?  
  
Urien: (nop, si es joto) bueno... si o_o  
  
Sofía: Urien Blackdeath no es así?  
  
Urien: si, así es quien es usted?  
  
Sofía: una admiradora.  
  
Urien: no sabia que tenia admiradoras... (pero como sabe quien soy, y quien es ella)  
  
Sofía: pues ya ves que si  
  
Carlo: hay Sofía es solo un niño  
  
Sofía: tu.. tu mataste a tus padres...  
  
Urien: (sorprendido por el comentario) que?! de que esta hablando, comos e atreve a decir eso?  
  
Carlo: que indiscreta eres, ya de plano dile todo no?  
  
Urien: (si, su muerte fue la mejor de todas jajaja, su sangre derramada en la habitación, sus suplicas, las suplicas de quien te dio la vida, sus escasos minutos de vida, viendo como su hijo los mataba a sangre fría) que!?  
  
Sofía: esta ahí verdad? Esta en tu mente, recordando, tratando de salir a la luz pero no lo dejas, no lo quieres aceptar.  
  
Urien: (que fue eso en mi cabeza? Que esta pasando de que habla?) mire no se quien sea usted, y lo que quiera, pero es mejor que se vaya.  
  
Carlo: tiene miedo...  
  
Sofía: no me digas que no te has preguntado por que de repente no sabes donde estas o como llegaste a cierto lugar, o por ejemplo por que tienes dolores de cabeza y escuchas una vos dentro de tu mente diciendo cosas raras.  
  
Urien: (le sorprendí que lo supiera) tu como sabes eso? (dijo enojado y asustado a la ves)  
  
Mavole: hay ya me canse! (una luz roja lo rodea y se convierte en Mavole) ya lo vas a hacer reaccionar?  
  
Urien: pero... que es esto profesor?  
  
Mavole: mira mi vida, no soy tu profesor, entiendes? capichi?  
  
Sofía: hay hermanito muy pronto vas a saber de que estamos hablando Mavole y yo! (acaricia el rostro de Urien y una luz de color dorado cubre el cuerpo de Sofía y se convierte en Spheria)  
  
Urien: (estaba confundido, no sabia como ellos sabían de los dolores que tenia y las voces de su cabeza, y mucho menos el por que habían dicho que el había matado a sus padres)  
  
Mientras Kaori y Mamoru caminaban por el parque el cielo oscureció de repente, el sol se vio tapado por una gran mancha negra, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban se puedo observar una gran energía de color rojo y dorado.  
  
Mamoru: pero, podrá ser que... (iba a correr cuando)  
  
Kaori: (lo detiene del brazo mientras lo veía con tristeza y tratando de no llorar) no vayas...  
  
Mamoru: Kaori de que estas hablando, son ellos debemos hacer algo.  
  
Kaori: yo iré, tu no vayas! (no quiero que mueras!!!)  
  
Mamoru: no! kaori no, tengo que ir, no te dejare que vayas sola esta ves, no otra ves, me entiendes?! (dijo sobresaltado)  
  
Kaori: (agachado la mirada y soltándolo) entonces prométeme que no intervendrás.  
  
Mamoru: Kaori que es lo que estas tratando de evitar?  
  
Kaori: (aun con la cabeza agachada, una lagrima se derramo la cual pudo ver Mamoru, sus puños estaba cerrados, y estaban temblando) ve entonces... Fénix! (Kaori se vio envuelta en llamas y se convirtió en fénix, su cabello era negro, y portaba un vestido romano blanco y una botas blancas hasta la rodilla con una capa al igual blanca con detalles dorados y unas muñequeras doradas sosteniendo una espada, plateada con el mango de oro, e incrustaciones de piedras de cada uno de los colores de los elementos en ella) volteo a verlo y salio corriendo  
  
Mamoru: Kaori... que estas haciendo? Maldición... (sin pensarlo mas el también fue corriendo detrás de ella, pero vestido como Endimión)  
  
En otra parte...  
  
Xiao: es ahora... maldición!!!! Nunca pueden avisar?!!?!?!?! Que falta de respeto a los que están comiendo!!!!! Hayyy!!!!... aun así tengo que ir... (dice muy triste dejando su postre pero saliendo a su destino)  
  
Sakura: Eclipse... (Sale de su departamento...)  
  
Shaila: (ahora todo ha comenzado, es ahora cuando el futuro no es verdadero... alguien morirá... ella cambiara)  
  
Taiki: Shaila estas bien?  
  
Shaila: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) eh? Si es solo que...  
  
Taiki: si entiendo debes irte...  
  
Shaila: lo siento...  
  
Taiki: no te preocupes yo entiendo, debes estar con tu princesa  
  
Shaila: te prometo que te recompensare (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose)  
  
Taiki: (espero no pase nada malo...)  
  
Mavole: oye ya!! Lo vas a matar, y ese no es nuestro propósito!  
  
Spheria: lo, se solo quiero que...  
  
Fénix: no te cansas?!  
  
Mavole: hay ya llego esa molestia de niña, que no sabes que nadie te invito, que mal educada (dijo refiriéndose a Kaori)  
  
Spheria: déjala, yo quería que viniera...  
  
Endimión: Spheria!  
  
Mavole: hay no vino sola...  
  
Spheria: mira nada más si eres tu Endimión pero no eres tú con el que tengo asuntos esta ves.  
  
Endimión: ah no?!  
  
Fénix: no contigo no! (se acerca a Spheria) es conmigo no es así?  
  
Mavole: hay pero que come que adivina la niña?  
  
Spheria: me gusta tu mirada Kaori... se ve que estas muy enojada...  
  
Fénix: que le estas haciendo a Urien?  
  
Spheria: y todavía lo preguntas? Ya se te olvido quien es el?  
  
Endimión: (muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando entre Kaori y Spheria)  
  
Fénix: no! y es por eso que te lo estoy preguntando!  
  
Mavole: uyyy, corajuda la princesa, eso no es bueno, sabes puedes terminar mal.  
  
Fénix: (abriendo su mano y dirigiéndola a Mavole) luminous spark! (su ataque deriva a Mavole)  
  
Spheria: mira nada mas, no vienes de humor verdad?  
  
Endimión: que estas haciendo Kaori!  
  
Aqua: esta enojada...  
  
Endimión: (volteando a ver quien era) de que estas hablando?  
  
Aqua: no es ella la que esta enfrente de Spheria es Fénix.  
  
Endimión: pero son la misma persona!  
  
Fuego: recuerda que el Fénix puede manipular sus acciones si ella lo permite y lo desea.  
  
Endimión: que estas tratando de decir?  
  
Aqua: Kaori le entrego su cuerpo y mente al Fénix, ahora ella solo esta oculta en el tratando de no...  
  
Endimión: tratando de no que?  
  
Viento: de no desistir, de no dar marcha atrás.  
  
Endimión: pero por que?  
  
Aqua: por que ella no podría hacer lo que tiene que hacer, sin la ayuda del Fénix  
  
Mavole: hay! Con lo bien que me caías... Dark burner! (su ataque lo dirigió a Urien)  
  
Fénix: (viendo lo que hizo Mavole) agráceme que no te mate en este momento Mavole!  
  
Spheria: ya calmada, tendrás tu oportunidad, pero ahora mi querida princesa necesitamos tu ayuda...  
  
Fénix: ja y eso para que? desde cuando me necesitan ustedes, que yo sepa siempre han tratado de matarme!  
  
Spheria: no malinterpretes tu siempre me has agradado, no es mi culpa que hayas elegido el bando contrario  
  
Fénix: y que es lo que quieres?  
  
Endimión: pero que le pasa por que no pelea!?  
  
Viento: ni esperes que lo haga  
  
Endimión: a que te refrieres?  
  
Aqua: ella no vino a pelear exactamente...  
  
Endimión: Kaori...  
  
Fuego: (tomándolo del brazo) ahora no, ya llegara tu oportunidad y la mía para pelear con ellos...  
  
Aqua: Fuego tiene razón esta pelea es de ustedes dos y de Kaori, pero no es el momento...  
  
Endimión: pero?  
  
Viento: no es justo! No podemos quedarnos pardas de brazos Aqua no podemos!  
  
Aqua: si podemos, y lo vamos a hacer Viento, esta no es nuestra pelea! (estaba enojada, lo que nunca)  
  
Spheria: un poco de tu sangre.  
  
Fénix: ah si y eso para que?  
  
Spheria: bueno te lo pondré así... o me das tu sangre o tu querido amigo Urien morirá, y no me importa si eclipse no renace, así que, que me dices, me das tu sangre o lo mato de una ves por todas  
  
Fénix: maldita...  
  
Kaori voltea a ver a Urien que estaba mal herido, no sabia que hacer, por un lado si no hacía lo que Spheria le decía Urien moriría y por otra Eclipse volvería a renacer. Endimión y los elementos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, Kaori sabia que Urien era Eclipse y no había hecho nada y no les había dicho, al contrario lo había protegido.  
  
Endimión: ella... ella sabia quien era el?  
  
Mavole: hay por supuesto, por que crees que cuando apareció Spheria tu hermanita estaba llorando? Pues por que lo iba a matar y no pudo hacerlo, por que es su amigo.  
  
Fuego: no puede ser...  
  
Mavole: oh si, si puede ser, y créeme lo que sigue es la mejor parte, nada mas espera a ver que hace...  
  
Fuego: que quieres decir (dijo amenazándolo con su espada)  
  
Mavole: calmada quieres, no hay necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta, solo espera.  
  
Fuego: no... no quiero esperar Mavole, tu y yo ahora mismo terminaremos con esto.  
  
Viento: Fuego no lo hagas!  
  
Aqua: (tomándola por el hombro) déjala...  
  
Viento: pero... ahh esta bien...  
  
Endimión: no hagas nada tonto Fuego...  
  
Fuego: descuiden... (Ella y Mavole se alejan un poco de ellos, y comienzan pelear a espada)  
  
Spheria: y bien, no te quedes callada, dime que harás?  
  
Fénix: (sujetando muy fuerte su espada)  
  
Endimión: no lo voy a permitir! (dijo corriendo hacia Spheria y atacándola)  
  
Spheria: (sacando su espada y deteniendo el ataque de Endimión) y a ti quien te invito?  
  
Endimión: yo solo me invite Spheria, no voy a permitir que chantajees a Kaori con esto!  
  
Spheria: bueno no es chantaje, solo son opciones las que le estoy dando a tu hermanita hermano! Y mejor déjanos hablar aun no me contestado que piensa hacer! (lo empuja)  
  
Endimión: Kaori no la escuches tu sabes que hay otra solución (pero ella no hacia nada solo se quedaba viendo a Urien)  
  
Fénix: (volteando a verlo) Sabes, Kaori en este momento esta luchando por no escucharte es mejor que no insistas!  
  
Endimión: pero...  
  
Fénix: no entiendes?! Yo no soy tu hermana!!  
  
Endimión: eres una parte de ella!!  
  
Fénix: si lo soy, pero en este momento no esta presente si quieres dejarle un recado déjaselo, pero no soy ella y aquí va a pasar lo que yo decida! Incluso si no te parece ella lo quiso así, que no entiendes!?  
  
Spheria: vaya, vaya, mira nada mas lo que te vino a contestar, se ve que estas sufriendo mucho Kaori al haber dicho eso, te entiendo es muy difícil, hacerlo que vas a hacer, pero te recomiendo que sea rápido, no tenemos toda la noche  
  
Endimión: kaori no lo hagas! (perdóname hermano... que?... entiende lo tengo que hacer no puedo dejarlo morir...perdóname... por favor, entiéndelo...) Kaori...  
  
Fénix: (voltea a verlo con frialdad) muy bien Spheria lo haré...  
  
Spheria: me parece perfecto... (dijo con una sonrisa malévola)  
  
Viento: pero que le pasa!?!?! Aqua! Que esta pasando por que esta haciendo esto?!?!  
  
Aqua: (viéndola seriamente y agachando la cabeza) lagrimas de cristal (susurro y Viento y Aqua fueron rodeadas por una burbuja, es decir un campo de fuerza que solo Aqua podía quitar.)  
  
Viento: que estas haciendo?  
  
Aqua: lo siento Viento, pero no podemos hacer nada (una lagrima cae de sus ojos)  
  
Viento: pero... (voltea a ver que es lo que estaba pasando sin decir nada)  
  
Mavole: que ya te cansaste? (tenia algunas heridas al igual que Fuego)  
  
Fuego: por supuesto que no y tu?  
  
Mavole: claro que no (dándole una leve sonrisa de crueldad) Dark Flare!! (fuego callo al piso)  
  
Fuego: (limpiándose un poco de sangre de su labio) jajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Mavole: y tu de que tanto te ríes?  
  
Fuego: no lo sabes? No lo has sospechado?  
  
Mavole: a que te refieres?  
  
Fuego: tu y yo somos el sacrificio!  
  
Mavole: estas delirando!  
  
Fuego: ah si, por que crees que tu estas aquí y no Shadi o Equinoxio?  
  
Mavole: que?! (se quedo estupefacto)  
  
Fuego: así es tu y yo moriremos esta noche, y créeme yo no moriré en tus manos...  
  
Era verdad Mavole y Fuego serian el sacrificio de esa noche, ella lo supo cuando lo vio.  
  
Fuego: mejor terminemos con esto de una ves por todas (se levanta apoyándose con su espada, cuando ya estaba reincorporada, cerro los ojos y su energía comenzó a salir de su cuerpo)  
  
Mavole: no te atrevas! (dijo sacando su espada y dirigiéndose a Fuego)  
  
Fuego: (esta abrió los ojos, eran negros y vacíos, Mavole paro en seco) Espada de fuego... (Esta se prendió en llamas) Fuego de luz...  
  
Unas llamas blancas comenzaron a rodear los cuerpos de Fuego y Mavole hasta que desaparecieron en ellas, las llamas se extendieron como una explosión. Viento, golpeaba la burbuja tratando de salir, para ayudar a Fuego pero era inútil, no servia de nada, Aqua mantenía su cabeza agachada y se veían lágrimas correr por su rostro. Kaori solo volteo a verlo, parecía muerta, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro y sus ojos se mostraban fríos y vacíos. Las llamas comenzaron a desaparecer, en medio de ellas dos cuerpos sin vida descansaban Mavole y Fuego, Agale y Ares los hermanos del fuego habían muerto, y solo uno de ellos renacería en el ultimo amanecer.  
  
Spheria: estupida...  
  
Endimión: tu lo planeaste todo Spheria!  
  
Spheria: si, casi todo, de todas formas pudo haber muerto cualquiera de las otras dos... en fin ahora somos tu y yo hermano.  
  
Fénix: no!  
  
Spheria: que dijiste?  
  
Fénix: no pelearas con el!  
  
Spheria: ah y se puede saber por que?  
  
Fénix: por que es una orden Spheria!  
  
Spheria: y desde cuando recibo ordenes tuyas?  
  
Endimión: no te metas Fénix, ella y yo pelearemos.  
  
Spheria: ahh me gusta tu actitud Endimión, solo que tendrás que esperar. (da media vuelta y saca una daga y toma la mano de Kaori y corta su palma)  
  
Fénix: que estas haciendo?  
  
Spheria: (sosteniendo la mano de Kaori que comenzaba a sangrar) es tu sangre la que lo despertara no la muerte de esos dos!  
  
Fénix: (no, por favor no mas!!! Ya no puedo!!) Suéltame!  
  
Spheria: no juegues conmigo te lo advierto...  
  
Endimión: (es mi oportunidad...)  
  
Corre alzando su espada hacia Urien con la intención de destruirlo antes de que Eclipse volviera. Kaori al ver esto sin pensarlo sin importarle...  
  
Fénix: (perdóname...) Light of Intervention!!  
  
Endimión: ahhhhhrrr!! (Azota con un árbol y cae al piso muy mal herido por el ataque de Fénix)  
  
Fénix: (con los ojos húmedos) te dije que no te metieras... te dije que no vinieras...  
  
Spheria: no lo puedo creer, simplemente no lo puedo creer.  
  
Fénix: cállate y terminemos con esto de una ves por todas! (dijo enojada)  
  
Spheria: esta bien, esta bien., sígueme...  
  
Viento: por que dejas que esto pase Aqua, déjame salir de aquí!!!  
  
Aqua: (sin decir nada)  
  
Viento: (la toma por los hombros) respóndeme!! No podemos dejar que haga esto, que no viste? Lo lastimo, lo ataco, a su propio hermano!!! Que te pasa!!!  
  
Pero Aqua no dijo nada, solo siguió con la cabeza agachada, Viento estaba desesperada no podía creer que Kaori había hecho eso, era imposible que lo haya hecho. Pero así fue no le importo, solo lo hizo. Spheria se acerco a Urien seguida de Fénix, esta hizo una coartada en su palma de la mano al igual que había hecho con Fénix  
  
Spheria: muy bien, dame tu mano..  
  
Fénix le dio su mano y Spheria las junto haciendo que su sangre se mezclara, y la hacer esto, al estar unidas sus manos los ojos de Urien se abrieron, eran de color rojo, el Sol comenzó a brillar de un color negro intenso.  
  
Endimión: Kaori... por que lo hiciste (una lagrima callo por su mejilla) por que?  
  
Cerca del parque...  
  
Usako: que es eso?  
  
Seiya: no lo se  
  
Usako: estoy segura que... (Pero no termino de decirlo y salio corriendo con Seiya detrás de ella)  
  
Endimión: no lo permitiré!  
  
Spheria: (apuntándolo con sus espadad) a donde crees que vas? Ahora si tu y yo podemos pelear  
  
Endimión: si eso quieres... (Alzando su espadad)  
  
La luz que cubría a Fénix y a ahora a Eclipse fue apagándose, pareciendo uno frente al otro con sus manos juntas.  
  
Eclipse: nos volvemos a encontrar Gea, es decir Fénix...Black Core.... (una luz salio de su mano que estaba junto a la de Fénix haciendo que esta fuera lanzada y azotara con un árbol)  
  
Fénix: (resiste!!!) maldito...  
  
Eclipse: no se quien será mas maldito, pero gracias a ti, a tu sangre ahora estoy vivo de nuevo, no se de que te sirvió no matar a tu amigo, el de todas formas ya esta muy muerto... jajajaja  
  
Fénix: no estés tan seguro Eclipse! Ray of hope!!! (Eclipse salio empujado)  
  
Spheria: ya piensas rendirte? O piensas seguir hasta que te mate!  
  
Endimión: no cantes victoria todavía!  
  
Spheria nada mas vete, mira como te dejo tu propia hermana, nada mas por que su amigo no muriera, pero no le importaste tu!  
  
Endimión: cállate! (el sabia que Kaori no lo había hecho a propósito, sabia que había otro propósito, pero aun así no lo podía creer)  
  
Eclipse: mira nada mal, para una niña tonta como tu  
  
Fénix: tu crees?  
  
Eclipse: Black Core!! (Kaori es derribada por el poder de Eclipse) pensé que eras mas fuerte! Que te esta pasando? No me puedes matar a caso? Será por que piensas que tu amigo sigue vivo en alguita parte de mi? Que ilusa! (vuelve a atacar a Kaori quien se resiste a atacarlo, Eclipse tenia razón ella aun creía que Urien estaba vivo)  
  
Spheria: mírala no puede matarlo, que mal no crees?  
  
Endimión: (Kaori... no te quedes parada has algo! O si no...)  
  
Spheria: es su fin...  
  
Endimión: Kaori pelea!!  
  
Eclipse: estupida pelea conmigo!  
  
Fénix: (no!!! Fénix no lo hagas! Por favor no lo hagas!!)  
  
Eclipse que te pasa no puedes hacerlo?  
  
Fénix: (estaba muy lastimada, Kaori se resistía a atacarlo ahora estaba mas presente que Fénix)  
  
Eclipse: mejor terminemos con esto ya estoy cansando... Light Plasma!!  
  
Kaori estaba a punto de ser derrotada, el ataque de Eclipse se estaba acercando a ella.  
  
¿?: Ahhhhhrrr!!!!! (Cayo al piso inconciente y muy mal herido/a)  
  
Spheria: que estupidez (desaparece)  
  
Usako: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lo había visto todo sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y estaba arrodillada en el piso)  
  
Seiya: Kaori... (Que esta pasando...?)  
  
Eclipse: ya visite lo que ocasionaste?! Estupida! Debiste haberme matado cuando pudiste, niña estupida, de nada sirvió jajajajajajaja esperemos que no muera por tu culpa Gea... (Desaparece)  
  
El cuerpo de Mamoru había vuelto a la normalidad, estaba tirado enfrente de Kaori, muy mal herido, casi a punto de morir.  
  
Viento: déjame salir!  
  
Aqua: (desaparece la burbuja)  
  
Viento: (corre hacia Kaori que estaba sentada en el piso y la toma por los hombros) por que lo hiciste? Por que?  
  
Kaori: (veía el cuerpo de su hermano frente a ella sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas)  
  
Usako: (corre hacia Mamoru) Mamoru! Se inclina hacia el.  
  
Seiya: (se acerca hacia donde estaban, sin dejar de ver a Kaori)  
  
Xiao: Kaori por que?!  
  
Shaila: (detrás de ellas)  
  
Usako: (volteando a ver a Kaori con los ojos rojos y llorosos) por que no hiciste nada!? (Dijo enojada) por que? pudiste haberlo detenido!  
  
Seiya: (seguía viéndola)  
  
Usako: (la toma por los hombros) por que?! Respóndeme por que? si se supone que ustedes son los únicos que pueden destruirlos por que no hiciste nada (seguía llorando con frustración) por que?!  
  
Xiao: (veía como Usako galoneaba a Kaori sin que ella hicieran nada mas que verla)  
  
Usako: responde (le da una cachetada)  
  
Todos se sorprendieron cuando Usako hizo eso, pero aun así Kaori no dijo ni hizo nada solo cerro los ojos por un momento.  
  
Xiao: Kaori, responde, di algo.  
  
Usako: eres una estupida! Por que no lo ayudaste? Es tu hermano!  
  
Seiya: bombón... (la aleja de Kaori y esta se suelta a llorar en brazos de Seiya)  
  
Kaori: (viendo la escena) nada ganas con llorar, (dijo fríamente levantándose) el esta vivo, no se por que lloras.  
  
Usako: como... como puedes decir eso?  
  
Kaori: ya me oíste, no ganas nada con llorar. (Vio a Seiya que la veía sin comprender por que estaba diciendo eso)  
  
Xiao: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: vamonos. (dijo a Xiao y a Shaila fríamente sin voltear a ver a Seiya y Usako)  
  
Usako: y que piensas hacer con Mamoru:  
  
Kaori: (voltea a verla con la mirada mas cruel y fría, se agacha y toca la mano de Mamoru que desaparece al hacer contacto)  
  
Usako: que has hecho? Donde esta Mamoru? (dijo levantándose y deteniéndola por el hombro)  
  
Kaori: (la vio con desprecio) no me toques, niña llorona!  
  
Seiya: Kaori que te pasa!  
  
Kaori: (lo vio al igual que había visto a Usako, peor no le dijo nada) vamonos (y se fue son decir una sola palabra mas)  
  
Xiao: Kaori que pasara con Fuego y Mavole?  
  
Kaori: (vio los cuerpos y al igual que hizo con Mamoru los toco y desaparecieron) ahora si vamonos. (Estas se fueron)  
  
Seiya: (que te pasa Kaori... por que actúas de esa manera?)  
  
Usako: (seguía llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Seiya)  
  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse su color era rojizo y dorado Kaori y las otras iban caminando, alejándose de la escena, Kaori se veía seria, y fría, como si no hubiera sentimiento alguno en ella, Xiao solo la vía con enojo y con preocupación a la ves, no sabia que pensar ni que hacer. Shaila por su parte no dijo nada su mirada era distante.  
  
Usako se quedo llorando con Seiya, que las veía alejarse cada ves mas y mas no podía explicarse el comportamiento de su Kaori no podía creer lo que había visto, no podía. Usako estaba destrozada, no sabia donde estaba Mamoru, la forma en que Kaori la trato la hizo sentir mal muy mal  
  
Kaori: no me importa, yo sabia que esto pasaría, y no me importa si pierdo lo que mas quiero, no me importa, yo aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos, ya nada me importa, nada...  
  
Eclipse: su sangre, mi sangre... jajajaja ahora no hay escapatoria todo esta saliendo como lo planeé jajajajaja nadie podrá destruirnos ahora que estamos juntos nadie!!!! Nuestra sangre hizo la alianza, la alianza de la muerte eterna jajajajaja  
  
Que es lo que estaba pasando con Kaori? Por que actuó de esa manera tan fría y cruel con Usako y sobretodo por que con Seiya, por que no defendió a su propio hermano, por que prefirió atacarlo antes de que lastimara a Urien? Por que Aqua no hizo nada y prefirió agachar la mirada?  
  
Que pasara con Mamoru ahora que esta lastimado, donde esta? Que pasara ahora que Fuego ha muerto y Eclipse ha revivido? Por que Kaori se rehúsa a atacarlo? Que demonios esta pasando?  
  
Y quien era esa persona que llego a Tokio? Y será que Seiya todavía quiere a Usako? De que alianza esta hablando Eclipse? Por que todo tiene que salir mal? Por que?  
  
Gea: por que? por que hacen esto? Ya no puedo con esto, ya no puedo!, por que te lastimas a ti misma, por que? por que nos lastimas Kaori? Por que?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pero que es lo que esta pasando aquí??? Que es todo esto, que le pasa a kaori la verdad ni yo la entiendo, debe ser muy feo el asunto, pero bueno yo no digo mas...  
  
Mis queridas niñas este es el ultimo capitulo... no se asusten que no es el ultimo jajaja a lo que me refiero es que es el ultimo capitulo de temporada jajaja es que necesito descansar para tener nuevas ideas así que voy a dedicarme por completo al diario re kaori para que la conozcamos mas jejeje algunos de sus mas profundos secretos espero lo lean y pues ya mas adelante seguiré escribiendo.  
  
Déjenme aclarar que las canciones que he puesto a lo largo de la historia no son mías, hay que aclarar eso ok por que luego me meten a la cárcel y para que quiero jejeej verdad curiosa? Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo y ya saben déjenme reviews y si quieren recomendarme algo para la siguiente temporada ya saben a donde escribir y si no saben yo les digo  
  
Curiosa gracias por apoyarme durante este trayecto y espero no me abandones en el que sigue ok? Ya sabes que te quiero mucho chamaca jejejeje y neta gracias por todo jejeje y no dudes en criticar mi trabajo jejeje  
  
Marina hace mucho que no te veo, bueno espero que leas este capitulo ok par que me digas que te pareció, pero quiero una critica extensa con los pro y los costras y es apra las dos ehh curiosa!!  
  
Assy hermanita gracias por todo jejeje ya ves no le paso nada a mamoru como te había dicho solo sufrió unos golpecitos, nada mas jajajajaja  
  
Criss que onda chamaca jajaja ya lista para naomi cromwell por que esa brujita es de cuidado jajaja espero que ya hayas llegado a este capitulo jajajaja y bueno ya sabes dame ideas criticame dime que le falta que le sobra yo quiero saberlo de l mejor jeje por que me encantan tus escritos.  
  
A todas las quiero mucho y gracias por leer mi fic que muy pronto espero continue ehhh las quiero mucho y que descancen besitos!!!!!  
  
Namy!  
  
(naomizan@hotmail.com o foxy_namy@hotmail.com o clabazita_namy@yahoo.com.mx) 


	31. La unión de dos corazones

La unión de dos corazones.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Usako: que has hecho? Donde esta Mamoru? (dijo levantándose y deteniéndola por el hombro)  
  
Kaori: (la vio con desprecio) no me toques, niña llorona!  
  
Seiya: Kaori que te pasa!  
  
Kaori: (lo vio al igual que había visto a Usako, peor no le dijo nada) vamonos (y se fue son decir una sola palabra mas)  
  
Xiao: Kaori que pasara con Fuego y Mavole?  
  
Kaori: (vio los cuerpos y al igual que hizo con Mamoru los toco y desaparecieron) ahora si vamonos. (Estas se fueron)  
  
Seiya: (que te pasa Kaori... por que actúas de esa manera?)  
  
Usako: (seguía llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Seiya)  
  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse su color era rojizo y dorado Kaori y las otras iban caminando, alejándose de la escena, Kaori se veía seria, y fría, como si no hubiera sentimiento alguno en ella, Xiao solo la vía con enojo y con preocupación a la ves, no sabia que pensar ni que hacer. Shaila por su parte no dijo nada su mirada era distante.  
  
Kaori: no me importa, yo sabia que esto pasaría, y no me importa si pierdo lo que mas quiero, no me importa, yo aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos, ya nada me importa, nada...  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Solo para entender un poco mas todo lo que había pasado, regresemos un mes antes de todo esto, cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar... Sentada bajo un árbol en el patio de la escuela, una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes como las mismas hojas de los árboles, pero de un tono más profundo, se encontraba sosteniendo una libreta y una pluma en su mano derecha; miraba las hojas del cuaderno pero no lograba escribir nada, de ves en cuando levantaba la mirada y recargaba su cabeza en el tronco del árbol viendo hacia arriba o hacia el frente, su mirada era distante y parecía triste...  
  
Taiki: hola Kaori! Que haces aquí tan solita? (se sienta a un lado de ella)  
  
Kaori: Ta... iki... perdón no te vi, que dijiste? (dijo poniendo la pluma en el cuaderno y cerrándolo)  
  
Taiki: te pregunte que por que estas tan solita?  
  
Kaori: (por que mi vida es solitaria) bueno, yo... no se.  
  
Taiki: te pasa algo? Es que te ves muy rara.  
  
Kaori: no... bueno es que... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no se... ( sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos)  
  
Taiki: Kaori... (Que hago?) No te pongas así haber dime que te pasa?  
  
Kaori: quisiera ser como el viento... (Una lágrima cae de sus ojos)  
  
Taiki: a que te refieres?  
  
Kaori: a veces me siento prisionera sabes, como si estuviera atada y no pudiera escapar, todo me confunde, mi corazón... no sabe...  
  
Taiki: (viéndola tiernamente) sabes lo mejor en estos casos, es sacar todas esas cosas, y ponerte a pensar, para que las pongas en orden.  
  
Kaori: que tal si yo no quiero...  
  
Taiki: claro que si quieres Kaori, es solo que estas algo confundida, pero sabes puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, soy muy bueno escuchando a las personas y sobretodo un buena amigo en el que puedes confiar. (Sonriéndole)  
  
Kaori: (volteando a verlo) gracias...  
  
Taiki: oye... me gustas mas cuando estas sonriendo, así que dame una sonrisita quieres?  
  
Kaori: (sonriendo tiernamente y secando unas lagrimas)  
  
Taiki: así esta mejor, definitivamente te ves más bonita de lo que eres.  
  
Kaori: (sonrojada) si Shaila te escuchara...  
  
Taiki: (ruborizado) Shaila?? Jajajaja por que dices eso (con una sonrisa nerviosa)  
  
Kaori: no te hagas... yo se que te gusta, y pues que tú le gustas... y que se gustan mutuamente... y un pajarito me dijo por ahí que le diste un besito... :P  
  
Taiki: (nervioso y mas rojo que un tomate) bueno... Jajajajaja... este... jajajaja  
  
Kaori: oye...  
  
Taiki: jejeje si? ^o^  
  
Kaori: te agrado? (dijo seria)  
  
Taiki: ô_o por que me preguntas eso?  
  
Kaori: solo responde, te agrado?  
  
Taiki: o_o bueno si, pero no entiendo por que me preguntas algo así.  
  
Kaori: solo curiosidad.  
  
Taiki: y dime que tanto escribes?  
  
Kaori: no mucho, no tengo inspiración...  
  
Taiki: puedo leer?  
  
Kaori: (dudo un momento)... Esta bien.  
  
Taiki leyó con detenimiento algunas de las notas que había escrito Kaori, estaba muy concentrado, y su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, terminando de leer cerro el cuaderno.  
  
Taiki: bueno... para ser sincero...  
  
Kaori: ô_o (y ahora que me va a decir?)  
  
Taiki: eres una gran escritora, me gusto. ^_^  
  
Kaori: que alivio! Ya me habías preocupado, pensé que no te gusto.  
  
Taiki: al contrario, tienes potencial jejeje, nada más que cuando leo soy serio tu sabes me tomo las cosas muy en serio mas si se trata de estas cosas, me gusta poder leer con detenimiento y captar lo que el escritor quiso decir.  
  
Kaori: si a ti te gusta mucho leer.  
  
Taiki: sabes ya sabia que eres alguien muy especial, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo diferente que eres a las personas, tienes un corazón muy puro.  
  
Kaori: jejejeje ^_^ ya no digas eso que me la voy a creer (sonriéndole con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas)  
  
Taiki: jajajaja Seiya tiene suerte.  
  
Kaori: suerte??  
  
Taiki: si por tener a alguien como tu  
  
Kaori: si la verdad no se lo merece (dijo jugando)  
  
Taiki: si, en verdad no...  
  
Kaori: oye... y Estemm tu y Shaila... bueno va a haber algo mas serio????  
  
Taiki: pues todo puede pasar no crees?  
  
Kaori: si... jejejeje (gracias a ti, a tu sangre ahora estoy vivo de nuevo...) que fue eso?  
  
Taiki: que fue que?  
  
Kaori: eh? No nada (otra ves, esa voz...)  
  
Seiya: oye!!!!  
  
Taiki: por que gritas?  
  
Seiya: pues como que están muy juntitos no?  
  
Taiki y Kaori estaban sentados muy juntos casi cara a cara, lo cual hizo que Seiya se pusiera algo celoso, y enfadoso.  
  
Taiki: tu crees? (tomando la mano de Kaori para molestarlo)  
  
Kaori: (pero que les pasa??)  
  
Seiya: ahh ahora resulta que mi hermano me esta quitando a mi novia  
  
Taiki: si, el que se fue a la villa pierde su silla  
  
Kaori: ¬_¬ (mmm ahora me vieron cara de asiento...)  
  
Seiya: pues que yo sepa no me fui a la Villa  
  
Taiki: es un decir... tonto!  
  
Seiya: oye! Mas respeto no? (se sienta al lado de Kaori) hola enanita (dijo despeinándola)  
  
Kaori: ya te dije que no soy tu perrito!!!  
  
Seiya: jajaja perdón cachorrita (dándole un besito en la mejilla)  
  
Kaori: que simpático no sabes...  
  
Taiki: jajajaja, si es muy simpático. (ni yo me la creo)  
  
Mientras Seiya seguía molestando a Kaori como era costumbre, Kaori ve a Urien caminando solo por la escuela, al verlo, su actitud cambio repentinamente, y se veía seria, sin decir nada, Seiya y Taiki se quedaron confundidos por su repentino cambio de actitud.  
  
Taiki: Kaori estas bien?  
  
Seiya: si, cachorrita te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: (no se de que te sirvió no matar a tu amigo, el de todas formas ya esta muy muerto... escucho decir una voz en su mente)  
  
Seiya: enanita... (Pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de Kaori para ver si reaccionaba)  
  
Taiki: se sentirá bien?  
  
Seiya: no lo se, esta rara.  
  
Kaori: (levantándose) luego nos vemos (se fue muy seria y sin decir mas)  
  
Taiki: ok... que fue lo que acaba de pasar aquí?  
  
Seiya: no lo se, pero no es la primera ves que se comporta de esa manera.  
  
Taiki: si ya lo había notado.  
  
Seiya: es extraño de repente esta bien, pero después se convierte en otra persona, mas fría y distante.  
  
Taiki: a lo mejor no es nada y solo esta distraída. (si algo le esta pasando, y lo voy a averiguar, me cae)  
  
Seiya: bueno, es mejor que hagamos lo mismo que ella... irnos, que ya es tarde y me esta dando sueño y hambre.  
  
Taiki: si a mi también, vamos por Yaten.  
  
Caminando por las calles...  
  
Kaori: que son todas estas cosas que estoy escuchando? Acaso será... (su semblante era serio) ... no, no puede ser... el futuro, no creo que me estoy precipitando, pero...  
  
Seguía caminando, mientras pensaba, alguien caminaba detrás de ella, pero tampoco se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aprecia que las dos personas estaban tan entradas en sus pensamientos que no se percataron, de que estaban casi, casi caminando juntos. Cuando uno de ellos iba a dar vuelta en la esquina...  
  
¿?: Ahhhh!! (se callo)  
  
¿?: Perdón estas bien?  
  
Kaori: si (dijo sin voltear a ver quien la había tirado, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de esa persona)  
  
¿?: Kaori!  
  
Kaori: (volteando a verlo) Urien!? Que... que haces aquí?  
  
Urien: bueno venia caminando, y no te vi cuando di vuelta.  
  
Kaori: yo tampoco te vi.  
  
Urien: al parecer los dos tenemos mucho en que pensar no?  
  
Kaori: si... creo que si (dijo algo triste)  
  
Urien: quieres caminar un rato?  
  
Kaori: creo... creo que si.  
  
Urien: si no quieres...  
  
Kaori: si quiero... (Que te esta pasando? No me puedes matar a caso?, escucho.)  
  
Urien: estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (por que? por que escucho todo esto?)... si... estoy bien vamos (dándole una pequeña sonrisa)  
  
Caminaron por la ciudad, sin decir nada, pero con el conocimiento de que ahí estaban, de repente se volteaban a ver o se veían de reojo, peor no decían nada, los dos se veían tristes, su mirada era parecida, llena de soledad, distante, pero la de Kaori era calida y la de Urien era fría, los dos tenían un gran parecido pero de forma contraria, era como si fueran la misma persona pero sus contrapartes, como si algo en ellos los uniera. Habían caminado tanto que sin darse cuenta llegaron a una bahía.  
  
Urien: (se detiene) creo que ya hemos caminado mucho no crees?  
  
Kaori: (saliendo de sus pensamientos y viendo a su alrededor) si, creo que si...  
  
Urien: caminamos de regreso, o prefieres sentarte un rato?  
  
Kaori: (viendo hacia el mar) hay que sentarnos.  
  
Urien y Kaori se sentaron en la playa viendo hacia el mar, mientras el sol se ocultaba, no dijeron nada por un buen rato, Urien solo veía a Kaori mientras ella veía el Sol con tristeza.  
  
Urien: oye...  
  
Kaori: (volteando a verlo) si?  
  
Urien: por que estas tan seria? Solías ser muy escandalosa  
  
Kaori: y tu solías ser mas amargado.  
  
Urien: si... pero es diferente contigo.  
  
Kaori: y por que?  
  
Urien: bueno tu sabes, antes no eras de mi agrado, pero cuando te conocí mas... creo que eres diferente, y no se me gusta tu compañía.  
  
Kaori: (estupida pelea conmigo...) Urien... si tu supieras...  
  
Urien: por que no dices nada? (dijo con su voz fría como siempre)  
  
Kaori: Urien puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
Urien: claro, que es?  
  
Kaori: dime... tu pelearías conmigo?  
  
Urien: pelear?  
  
Kaori: lo harías, serias capaz de lastimarme... (con una pausa) incluso... matarme?  
  
Urien: por supuesto que no! por que dices algo así? (viéndola seriamente y con esa mirada tan fría que solía tener)  
  
Kaori: puede que un día, me odies, y lo único que quieras es acabar conmigo... (dijo mientras lo veía con tristeza)  
  
Urien: no entiendo tus palabras... pero no lo haría, es que... quien querría matar a alguien como tu? Y aunque eres escandalosa a veces, no es razón para que yo te quiera odiar o matar.  
  
Kaori: (tu lo harás...) eso espero... (una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla)  
  
Urien: pero por que lloras?  
  
Kaori: (limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro) perdón no me hagas caso (pero seguía llorando en silencio, mientras veía las estrellas)  
  
Por sus mejillas caían lagrimas de cristal, sus ojos contemplaban las estrellas, Urien la veía, veía las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, lagrimas que el nunca había derramado, quería abrazarla, confortarla, pero no podía, era demasiado frió, y casi nunca demostraba afecto hacia nadie, pero con ella era diferente, con ella quería por primera ves, demostrar que había algo de calidez en su corazón, pero no sabia como.  
  
Urien: (acercándose a ella y limpiando una de sus lagrimas)  
  
Kaori: (sorprendida por lo que había hecho)  
  
Urien: sabes, tal vez no sea experto en esto, y tal ves no sea la persona indicada, ni la que debería estar aquí, pero aquí estoy y no me gusta verte así, y la verdad no se por que... pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy, y quiero abrazarte, quiero que te sientas bien conmigo, y que no te sientas triste... ojala pueda ser yo el que cure tus heridas (limpiando sus lagrimas)  
  
Ella no sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer, por un momento lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos fríos, y llenos de soledad, sintió la necesidad de estar entre sus brazos, esos brazos, que nunca habían demostrado afecto. El la seguía viendo, poco a poco rozo sus labios, pero no la beso. Ella lo observaba con ternura y confusión, lo único que pudo hacer, fue aceptar esos brazos que se le habían ofrecido. Por primera vez el demostró que podía ser mas que un chico frió y serio, a ella se lo demostró, solo a ella.  
  
Al parecer los dos sentían un gran afecto, o al parecer algo mas, simplemente sus corazón se habían unido de una forma especial desde la primera ves que se vieron, pero estaban destinados a ser enemigos, a tratar de destruirse, matarse, olvidando lo que un día fueron... amigos y hermanos.  
  
Al día siguiente en la escuela Kaori se mantenía seria y distraída, las clases pasaban rápidamente mientras ella seguía dentro de sus pensamientos, lo que había pasado con Urien el día anterior, la dejo en shock, no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba Seiya, a quien quería mucho, pero por otro Urien  
  
Kaori: (Urien... que siento por ti?)  
  
¿?: Oye! Piensas quedarte todo el día aquí? Ya acabaron las clases!  
  
Kaori: (volteando a ver a quien le había hablado) Se... Seiya.  
  
Seiya: y bien? Te vas a quedar aquí?  
  
Kaori: (levantándose y tomando sus cosas) no...  
  
Seiya: (tomando delicadamente su muñeca, y acercándola hacia el, tomo su portafolio y lo dejo en el piso) me vas a decir que tienes?  
  
Kaori: (tratando de no ver a Seiya) como que, que tengo? Yo no tengo nada (soltándose de el)  
  
Seiya: ah no?  
  
Kaori: (dándole la espalda) no...  
  
Seiya: bien, si no tienes nada veme a los ojos y dímelo (haciendo que volteara a verlo) Kaori: ya te dije que no tengo nada (armándose de valor para verlo a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa)  
  
Seiya: ojala tus ojos no mintieran.  
  
Kaori: por que dices eso?  
  
Seiya: por nada... (Toma el portafolio de Kaori) vamos te acompaño. (dijo muy serio caminando hacia la puerta del salón)  
  
Kaori: (que estoy haciendo...) Seiya...  
  
Seiya: (volteándose) dime?  
  
Kaori: (se acerca el y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya) perdóname...  
  
Seiya: (rodeándola con sus brazos, y dándole un besito en la frente)  
  
¿?: Ustedes siguen aquí?  
  
Seiya: (separándose de Kaori) tu también?  
  
¿?: yo ya me iba  
  
Kaori: Urien... (dijo en tono suave y triste)  
  
Urien: es mejor que se vayan.  
  
Seiya: tu también no crees?  
  
Kaori: (que es esto...? Seiya... Urien...)  
  
Urien: (sin dejar de ver a Kaori) eso no es algo que te incumba.  
  
Seiya: lo mismo digo (dijo medio enojado)  
  
Kaori: (incomoda por la situación de que los dos estuvieran ahí) Seiya vamonos.  
  
Seiya: (dándole una mirada fea a Urien) si vamonos (tomando la mano de Kaori, y pasando junto a Urien, dándole un leve empujón con el hombro)  
  
Kaori: (viendo a Urien mientras se iba con Seiya)  
  
Urien: (que me pasa... ella tiene novio)  
  
Seiya: que tanto volteas a ver? (dijo molesto y celoso)  
  
Kaori: que no puedo?  
  
Seiya: vamos te llevo a tu casa (evitando contestarle a Kaori de mala manera, al llegar al carro le abrió la puerta a Kaori para que subiera)  
  
Seiya iba muy callado en el carro, Kaori no sabia que decirle para empezar una conversación, se sentía mal eh incomoda, la mayor parte del camino ella vio hacia afuera de la ventana y en ocasiones volteaba a verlo, el ni siquiera la veía. De repente Seiya detuvo el carro, estaban fuera de la ciudad, en una colina que daba hacia el mar, el se bajo, sin decirle nada a Kaori. Kaori, no comprendía que hacían ahí, ni por que se había detenido, al parecer el quiera estar solo. Desde el carro Kaori veía a Seiya que se encontraba parado viendo el mar, ella se bajo del carro y se acerco con miedo hacia el, quedando a unos pocos metros de distancia de el, pero no le dijo nada solo lo imito.  
  
Seiya: (volteándose hacia Kaori, pues sabia que estaba ahí, la vio con unos ojos serios)  
  
Kaori: (viéndolo con timidez)  
  
Seiya: solo dime por que actuó así.  
  
Kaori: así como?  
  
Seiya: así como me comporte con tan solo ver la forma en que te veía y tú lo veías. Kaori: no se por que dices eso. (Dijo mintiendo pues sabia a lo que se refería)  
  
Seiya: vamos Kaori que no fue obvio? Por que no estoy alucinando lo vi con mis ojos, la forma en que lo viste cuando llego  
  
Kaori: no lo vi de ninguna forma.  
  
Seiya: si, si lo viste de una forma, de la forma en que ves a las personas cuando pasa algo entre ellas.  
  
Kaori: que es lo que me estas tratando de decir?  
  
Seiya: no lo se, por eso te pregunto, por que actuó de esta manera  
  
Kaori: yo no se! No soy tu para saberlo! (dijo con un tono de voz fuerte)  
  
Seiya: a lo mejor lo hago por que no quiero perderte... (Dijo algo triste)  
  
Kaori: (perderme...) o a lo mejor por que estas celoso de algo que no esta pasando!  
  
Seiya: y que es lo que no esta pasando?  
  
Kaori: nada!, no esta pasando nada! (dijo con una voz quebradiza)  
  
Seiya: (acercándose a ella) aun me quieres?  
  
Kaori: (que si aun te quiero...) por que preguntas eso?  
  
Seiya: solo dime, aun me quieres?  
  
Kaori: (no sabia que contestar, no lo sabia, no sabia si aun lo quería, estaba confundida) habría una razón para no hacerlo?  
  
Seiya: (su mirada se volvió calida) espero que no (acariciando su rostro con ternura)  
  
Kaori: (yo te quiero?... te quiero... ya no se...)  
  
Seiya: (el viento soplo fuerte) tienes frío?  
  
Kaori: un poco.  
  
Seiya: entonces vamonos (se dirigía al carro)  
  
Kaori: oye...  
  
Seiya: oigo...  
  
Kaori: (se acerco a el, le dio un beso en los labios, y lo abrazo)  
  
Seiya: (abrazándola por la cintura, y oliendo su cuello) es mejor que nos vayamos o te vas a enfermar, cachorrita (dándole un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Kaori: esta bien.  
  
Seiya llevo a Kaori a su casa, cuando llego a su departamento, Su hermano y las demás la estaban esperando.  
  
Xiao: donde has estado?  
  
Kaori: estaba con Seiya.  
  
Mamoru: se me olvidaba que el es tu novio. (dijo algo molesto)  
  
Kaori: y a mi se me olvidaba que el quiera a tu novia...  
  
Todos: ô_O (se quedaron impactados por la respuesta de Kaori)  
  
Xiao: que?!!?!?! es verdad eso?  
  
Kaori: si... (Tomando un vaso con agua)  
  
Mamoru: y a que viene eso?  
  
Kaori: a nada (que demonios acabo de decir?)  
  
Shaila: en verdad a Seiya le gustaba la novia de tu hermano?  
  
Xiao: que no escuchaste? Digo estas sorda?  
  
Mamoru: eso no es importante! (dijo fusilándolas con la mirada)  
  
Sakura: pues que falta de respeto no?  
  
Xiao: por que dices eso?  
  
Sakura: pues si, no pudo con la novia pero fue por la hermana.  
  
Kaori: (quedando en seco, por el comentario de Sakura)  
  
Shaila: Sakura..!!  
  
Sakura: yo solo digo lo que pienso.  
  
Xiao: trata de no hacerlo quieres?  
  
Kaori: si fue mas fácil no creen? (dijo con los ojos humedecidos)  
  
Mamoru: Kaori, estas bien?  
  
Kaori: claro que si, es mas tengo mucha hambre, por que no vamos a comer algo hermano si?  
  
Xiao: pero...  
  
Mamoru: (pero que te pasa?) bueno... si vamos, a donde quieres ir?  
  
Kaori: no se solo vamonos, en el camino decidimos (dejando el vaso sobre la mesa) solo deja me cambio (se fue a su cuarto)  
  
Xiao: alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí?  
  
Shaila: el comentario de Sakura la incomodo, no crees que estuvo fuera de lugar?  
  
Sakura: perdón, no pese que se pusiera así.  
  
Mamoru: fue extraña la forma en que reacciono, ella no es así.  
  
Shaila: (se levanto y tomo el vaso de Kaori)  
  
Xiao: es verdad no es así, si hubiera sido normal, no habría dicho lo que dijo.  
  
Sakura: a lo mejor no es un buen día para ella no creen?  
  
Mamoru: eso espero...  
  
Shaila: (esto fue lo que viste...)  
  
Xiao: que tanto haces?  
  
Shaila: nada (dejando el vaso en su lugar)  
  
Sakura: bueno yo me voy, tengo trabajo, nos vemos adiós!  
  
Todos: adiós!  
  
Shaila: (el futuro es traicionero... solo espero que no sea por eso...)  
  
Mamoru: te sientes bien Shaila?  
  
Shaila: que? ah si estoy bien (tratando de disimular su preocupación)  
  
Kaori: ya estoy lista nos vamos?  
  
Mamoru: si vamonos.  
  
Kaori y Mamoru salieron a comer juntos, mientras que Xiao y Shaila se quedaron en el departamento, viendo un poco de tele.  
  
Mamoru: oye en verdad estas bien?  
  
Kaori: si por que lo preguntas?  
  
Mamoru: bueno es que te comportaste raro.  
  
Kaori: en serio? No me di cuenta  
  
Mamoru: no paso algo entre Seiya y tu?  
  
Kaori: algo como que?  
  
Mamoru: se enojaron?  
  
Kaori: no.  
  
Mamoru: entonces por que...  
  
Kaori: oye te gusta el teriyaki?  
  
Mamoru: Kaori, no me cambies de tema.  
  
Kaori: que? solo te pregunte.  
  
Mamoru: sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
Kaori: ya te dije que estoy bien, nada de que preocuparse.  
  
Mamoru: (por que será que no te creo) muy bien...  
  
Kaori: oye entonces te gusta?  
  
Mamoru: que?  
  
Kaori: el teriyaki!  
  
Mamoru: ah si.  
  
Kaori: (perdón, es que ni yo se que me pasa...)  
  
En una habitación obscura.  
  
Eclipse: que es esto? Que sentimiento es este? eliminadlo, destruidlo, no dejad que nos envuelva, no dejadlo entrar, no hay espacio para el Odio y el Amor, o es uno o es otro, pero no será el Amor! Jamás! Morid!!  
  
Urien: (entre sueños) Kaori...  
  
Kaori: (Urien...)  
  
Mamoru: bien ya llegamos  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Mamoru: que ya llegamos que no me estas escuchando?  
  
Kaori: perdón, es que estaba distraída.  
  
Mamoru: si, me di cuenta princesa, bueno es mejor que te acompañe a la puerta. (la acompaño a la puerta par después irse) buenas noches Bebe (le da un beso en la frente)  
  
Kaori: buenas noches hermano  
  
Mamoru: oye  
  
Kaori: si?  
  
Mamoru: el te quiere... (le manda un beso y se va)  
  
Kaori: (confundida...) yo también...  
  
Seiya: te amo Kaori (viendo las estrellas desde el balcón)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAY ME DICEN QUE PIENSAN... OK? BY BY  
  
BESOS  
  
NAMY 


	32. Un Sueño astral

Un sueño astral  
  
Xiao: oye!!!!! Niña!! Oye!!! Despierta!!! (Moviendo a Kaori para despertarla) mocosa! Enana? Cachorrita? Oye!!!! (gritando muy fuerte)  
  
Kaori: (matadlos a todos, no dejadlos vivir...)  
  
Xiao: mmmm.... KAORI!!!!!!  
  
Kaori: (abriendo los ojos un poco agitada) por que gritas...?  
  
Xiao: al fin!! Llevo horas tratando de despertarte.  
  
Kaori: pero por que (sentándose en la cama)  
  
Xiao: pues por que al parecer tuviste un mal sueño, dime que soñaste  
  
Kaori: (tratando de no verse algo alterada) nada importante...  
  
Xiao: mmm bueno, si tu lo dices... en fin levántate que ya hice de desayunar y no querrás que se enfrié.  
  
Kaori: gracias pero no tengo mucha hambre, mejor voy a dormir un poco mas (volviéndose a acostar y tapándose con la cobija, dándole la espalda a Xiao)  
  
Xiao: bueno... (rechazo la comida????????? Esta niña esta mal) oye no estarás enferma?  
  
Kaori: no solo quiero dormir...  
  
Xiao: esta bien, si quieres algo de comer ya sabes me llamas.  
  
Kaori: si gracias...  
  
Xiao: (sale de la habitación)  
  
Kaori se quedo dormida toda la tarde, no salio de su habitación ni para comer algo, solo soñaba y soñaba...  
  
Suena el teléfono....  
  
Xiao: bueno, halo, hola, si diga? Quien es? Hello...  
  
Cherry: ah este buenas tardes, disculpe se encuentra Kaori?  
  
Xiao: hay mira que pena, pero esta dormida.  
  
Cherry: a esta hora? Esta bien?  
  
Xiao: eh bueno si, ella esta bien solo estaba cansada.  
  
Cherry: ya me había preocupado.  
  
Xiao: y dime quien la busca?  
  
Cherry: es verdad, perdona mi falta de educación, habla Cherry Wayne una amiga de Londres.  
  
Xiao: (mmmm cerezas... o jejeje) quieres que le diga que te hable cuando despierte?  
  
Cherry: eh, no... yo le hablo después, solo podrías decirle que le llame, y que la extraño?  
  
Xiao: claro que si (que linda yo quiero una amiga así)  
  
Cherry: muchas gracias... Este perdón cual es tu nombre?  
  
Xiao: jejeje Xiao  
  
Cherry: bueno Xiao, por favor dale mi menaje y muchas gracias.  
  
Xiao: claro que si no te preocupes.  
  
Cherry: cuídala hasta luego by.  
  
Xiao: adiós (cuelga el teléfono) que linda niña y se llama cereza jejeje mmm creo que había unas ahí me las voy a comer...  
  
Mientras Xiao acecinaba a unas cerezas; en el cuarto de Kaori en sus sueños...  
  
Una voz: ya viste lo que hiciste... de que sirvió todo ese sacrificio, todo el dolor, que sentiste, dime de que sirvieron tus lágrimas, tu sangre... de que sirvió el tratar de que no muriera nadie, pero mírate, dime como estas? Acaso a eso se le puede llamar vida? Dime para que lo hiciste? Te hubieras ahorrado mucho si no hubieras tratado de hacer nada...  
  
Kaori: pero yo que hice? Por que me hablas de esa manera?  
  
Malachi: que hiciste? Todavía te atreves a preguntarlo, después de lo que has ocasionado? Ahora me vas a decir, que no recuerdas nada, por favor ni que no supieras lo que haces...  
  
Kaori: recordar que?!?! que es lo que ocasione?! Dímelo!  
  
Malachi: los mataste a todos Kaori... mataste a aquellos que te amaban, aquellos que no tenían la culpa de nada, los mataste a todos, incluso a ti.  
  
Kaori: pero de que estas hablando? Ellos están vivos que no lo ves?  
  
Malachi: crees que eso es estar vivo? Velos, sus vidas no tienen sentido ahora, ve el reflejo de su mirada, viven en un mundo que no existe, que tu creaste... pero en ese mundo ya no hay vida, nada que los haga despertar cada mañana, te apagaste a ti misma...  
  
Kaori: por supuesto que no, ellos están vivos! Están vivos! Yo no los mate, yo no quise! No quise hacerlo... no quise matarlos...  
  
Malachi: ya no eres ni serás lo que eras antes, como recuperar esa vida, esa vida que tanto has querido  
  
Kaori: que vida...? He dejado de vivir... hace ya mucho tiempo que deje de hacerlo... Malachi: podemos impedirlo, yo puedo ayudarte... pero no puedo hacer nada si tu no quieres.  
  
Kaori: impedir que...? que hay que impedir que no este hecho?  
  
Malachi: no me olvides... aquí estaré... soy tu ángel...  
  
Kaori: (despierta) mi ángel...  
  
Xiao: (entra al cuarto) Kaori... ya despertaste?  
  
Kaori: (levantándose de la cama) si ya estoy despierta.  
  
Xiao: oye te hablo una tal Cherry  
  
Kaori: Cherry?  
  
Xiao: si, dijo que te hablaba después.  
  
Kaori: Cherry Wayne...  
  
Xiao: si esa, pero para mi es mas cereza que Cherry no crees?  
  
Kaori: (te extraño, a ti y a el...) no te dijo que quería?  
  
Xiao: bueno me dijo que te extrañaba.  
  
Kaori: voy a salir...  
  
Xiao: en pijama? Ôo  
  
Kaori: luego vengo (toma unos tenis y se los pone al igual que una chamarra)  
  
Xiao: pero... (Kaori ya se había ido antes de que pudiera haberle dicho algo mas) esta loca o que le pasa? Quien va a salir en pijama a esta hora, y sola... y no comió, estará realmente bien?  
  
La noche ya había caído, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, y la luna era nueva, las calles estaban desiertas, las luces de los faros ya estaban encendidas, solo había una persona caminando, sin rumbo, tratando de escapar, de no pensar, tal ves tratando de vivir...  
  
Shaila: que dices que salio, así nada mas? No te dijo a donde iba?  
  
Xiao: no, solo dijo que iba a salir y que luego venia, pero me preocupa por que no comió en todo el día y se la paso dormida, y de repente se sale así nada mas.  
  
Shaila: no te preocupes, voy a buscarla.  
  
Xiao: por favor, es que se veía extraña.  
  
Shaila: pierde cuidado, te hablo cuando la encuentre.  
  
Xiao: esta bien, adiós.  
  
Taiki: que paso?  
  
Shaila: era Xiao, al parecer Kaori salio del departamento sin decir nada, y Xiao esta preocupada.  
  
Taiki: me imagino que debió haberla visto extraña  
  
Shaila: si... últimamente, las cosas han cambiado mas de lo que esperábamos.  
  
Taiki: a que te refieres?  
  
Shaila: a veces el futuro no se cumple de la manera en que se muestra...  
  
Taiki: entiendo... espero que este bien  
  
Shaila: si, es mejor que la busque.  
  
Taiki: yo te ayudo.  
  
En un café.  
  
Paul Gibbens: y bien que has estado pensando  
  
Sofía Maurya: estado pensando de que?  
  
Paul Gibbens: tu sabes, el aparecerá muy pronto y alguien tiene que ser el que se ofrezca...  
  
Sofía: no seré yo si es lo que estas pensando.  
  
Paul: eso lo sabemos tú y yo, pero debemos decidir quien de ellos dos lo hará.  
  
Sofía: cualquiera de los dos puede ser.  
  
Paul: bien, Creo que Marguerite será de mucha ayuda después...  
  
Sofía: bien, entonces Carlo será el que nos ayude  
  
Paul: pero que hace por aquí a esta hora y sola?! (dijo mientras veía a una persona afuera del café)  
  
Sofía: de que estas hablando? Quien?  
  
Paul: vamos, no puedo dejarla sola, me metería en un gran problema si la dejo por aquí. (paga la cuenta y sale junto con Sofía)  
  
Cuando estaban afuera Paul buscaba a la persona de la que había hablado.  
  
Sofía: y bien, a quien estas buscando?  
  
Paul: ahí esta (Se dirige hacia ella)  
  
Sofía: pero si...  
  
Paul: se puede saber que estas haciendo?  
  
¿?: (viendo a Paul)  
  
Paul: bien dímelo, se supone que deberías estar descansando para mañana...  
  
Kaori: ahora resulta que no puedo salir  
  
Sofía: (si es ella...)  
  
Paul: vamos te llevo a tu casa.  
  
Kaori: no gracias... (ve a la joven que esta junto con Paul, su representante)  
  
Paul: Kaori, no es el momento de que hagas tus berrinches, mañana tienes compromisos, y sabes muy bien que no podemos darnos el lujo de fallarlos.  
  
Kaori: lo se, y no lo haré. (ella es... no imposible...)  
  
Paul: en este país estoy a cargo de ti  
  
Kaori: si lo se pero no quiero ir a casa, quiero estar sola, así que déjame en paz Paul, mañana estaré ahí, y no te preocupes que todo estará bien (se aleja de ellos)  
  
Paul: lo que me faltaba.  
  
Sofía: ya te diste cuenta de quien es?  
  
Paul: de que hablas por su puesto que se quien es y de las responsabilidades que tiene.  
  
Sofía: no imbecil, es ella.  
  
Paul: ella? De que demonios estas hablando Sofía  
  
Sofía: no puedo creer que no la reconozcas, pero veo que le tienes afecto a esa niña. Jamás imagine que tuvieras corazón aun.  
  
Paul: no me provoques Sofía, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz  
  
Sofía: y tu a mi no me amenaces...  
  
Paul: mejor se clara y dime, quien supuestamente tu es ella.  
  
Sofía: bien, te lo diré, es la última esperanza de este planeta  
  
Paul: vaya, vaya Kaori Cromwell, sabia que tenia algo especial, pero no imagine que fuera tanto.  
  
Sofía: la quieres verdad?  
  
Paul: quererla? Por favor para nosotros no existe esa palabra.  
  
Sofía: solías quererla mucho, no creo que haya cambiado aun.  
  
Paul: ja, deja de decir tonterías y mejor vamonos.  
  
Sofía: sabes no me refiero a lo que va a ser sino a la persona que conociste antes de que te dieras cuanta de quien eras.  
  
Paul: todo aquello desapareció, y lo sabes. (comienza a caminar)  
  
Sofía: si claro como tu digas. (viéndolo con unos ojos calculadores)  
  
Shaila: ya me canse, donde podrá estar  
  
Shaila y Taiki estaban buscando a Kaori, pero como la ciudad era grande, era difícil adivinar donde estaba. Saliendo des una tienda...  
  
Yaten: que aburrido, es firmar autógrafos  
  
Seiya: si, mas si Taiki se va de vago y nos deja todo a nosotros.  
  
Yaten: seguro esta con Shaila  
  
Seiya: pues no estas muy perdido a tu sospecha.  
  
Yaten: de que hablas?  
  
Seiya: ahí están  
  
Yaten: (voltea y los ve) mmmm Taiki!!!  
  
Taiki: (voltea) no puede ser.  
  
Shaila: son tus hermanos.  
  
Taiki: que horror  
  
Seiya: (acercándose a ellos) vaya que coincidencia Taiki, quien iba a imaginar que mientras nosotros firmábamos autógrafos tu estabas con Shaila y lo mejor que nos íbamos a encontrar no crees? (dijo en afán de molestar)  
  
Taiki: si verdad... (engreído)  
  
Yaten: y que hacen por aquí?  
  
Shaila: nada interesante nos vamos Taiki?  
  
Seiya: tan pronto se van?  
  
Shaila: si, es que vamos a ir a cine y no queremos llegar tarde  
  
Taiki: al cine?  
  
Shaila: (dándole un codazo) si al cine  
  
Taiki: ahh si al cine, jaja bueno nos vemos luego adiós  
  
Shaila: adiós, gusto en verlos (despidiéndose los dos con una sonrisa de compra venta)  
  
Seiya: si claro al cine...  
  
Yaten: algo traman  
  
Seiya: bueno, mejor vamonos, que ahí vienen unas chicas, y la verdad estoy cansado.  
  
Yaten: si vamonos, esto esta muy enfadoso.  
  
Alrededor de las 2:18 a.m.  
  
Xiao: (abriendo la puerta) no la encontraron?  
  
Shaila: lo siento no.  
  
Xiao: pasen...  
  
Taiki: y dime no te hablo ni nada?  
  
Xiao: no, y ya es muy tarde.  
  
Shaila: no creo que sea tonta, debe estar bien, no te preocupes Xiao.  
  
Xiao: pero es que...  
  
Taiki: es verdad, ella esta bien, simplemente quiere estar sola, y no le hace mal a nadie.  
  
Shaila: si Xiao, no te preocupes veras que no tarda en llegar  
  
Y como si hubiera hecho magia... se abre la puerta...  
  
Xiao: Kaori!!! Donde has estado?  
  
Kaori: caminando...  
  
Xiao: estas bien? No te paso nada, estas completa, nadie te ataco? Tienes hambre? (por sus ojos salían lagrimas)  
  
Kaori: (viendo como reaccionaba Xiao y viendo a los demás) estoy bien Xiao, no llores, veme aquí estoy, completita, y con mucha hambre (limpiando sus lagrimas)  
  
Xiao: en serio tienes hambre? (con voz quebradiza)  
  
Kaori: (con una sonrisa) sipi.  
  
Xiao: (abrazándola) me tenias muy preocupada!  
  
Kaori: (sorprendida) lo siento.  
  
Shaila: ya Xiao, no te pongas as  
  
Xiao: (apartándose de Kaori) jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo así! (dijo enojada) que crees que nadie se preocupa por ti?  
  
Shaila: Xiao, no crees que estas exagerando?  
  
Xiao: exagerando? Por supuesto que no! mira la hora! No son horas de llegar.  
  
Kaori: es temprano.  
  
Xiao: muy graciosa ehh no sabes muy graciosa.  
  
Kaori: te vas a enojar conmigo?  
  
Xiao: debería después de lo que hiciste  
  
Kaori: (tornándose seria y con una vos muy débil) entornes terminaras odiándome cuando todo comience  
  
Todos se quedaron callados por su comentario.  
  
Xiao: de que estas hablando?  
  
Shaila: Kaori te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: (tratando de sonar diferente) no hagan caso... oye Xiao no hay algo de comer?  
  
Taiki: piensas comer a esta hora Kaori?  
  
Kaori: es que tengo mucha hambre :P  
  
Xiao: ahora si tienes hambre  
  
Kaori: si demasiada  
  
Xiao: pues te esperaras hasta mañana para comer algo ahora vete a dormir.  
  
Kaori: que mala  
  
Taiki: hablando de eso es mejor que nos vayamos  
  
Shaila: no yo me quedo con ellas  
  
Taiki: esta bien, entonces nos vemos depuse hasta mañana y que descansen  
  
Todas: hasta mañana.  
  
Xiao: bueno que esperas vete a dormir! Que mañana tienes cosas que hacer.  
  
Kaori: pareces mi mama!  
  
Xiao: no me grites y vete a tu cuarto!  
  
Kaori: esta bien! Mala (le saca la lengua y se va a su cuarto)  
  
Shaila: no seas así con ella Xiao  
  
Xiao: oye no quieres unas fresas con crema?  
  
Shaila: Xiao!  
  
Xiao: esta bien no...  
  
En el cuarto...  
  
Kaori: (tengo miedo de dormir... a soñar, a ver mas aya...)  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Xiao: ahora si vas a desayunar?  
  
Kaori: si, buenos días Shaila.  
  
Shaila: buenos días Kaori (tomando un poco de café) dormiste bien?  
  
Kaori: eh, este si.  
  
Xiao: quieres café Kaori?  
  
Kaori: tienes capuchino?  
  
Xiao: claro o y tengo waffles quieres?  
  
Kaori: si o  
  
Shaila: bueno yo me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Sakura además tengo que irme a cambiar.  
  
Kaori: adiós.  
  
Xiao: adiosito  
  
Shaila: adiós y gracias por el desayuno (se fue)  
  
Xiao: y a que hora tienes que irte.  
  
Kaori: Paul iba a pasar por mi.  
  
Xiao: y cuando regresas? Espera dijiste Paul? Paul Gibbens? Tu representante?  
  
Kaori: si el mismo.  
  
Xiao: que suerte tienes, esta como quieres y te vas a ir con el.  
  
Kaori: es solo una semana.  
  
Xiao: ojala pudiera ir  
  
Kaori: si quieres vamos, así no me sentiré sola  
  
Xiao: mmm no es mala idea, oye y a donde me dijiste que ibas?  
  
Kaori: iremos a Canadá, Francia y también a Inglaterra o  
  
Xiao: en serio? Que bien, me imagino que estas contenta de regresar a casa.  
  
Kaori: claro que si!! o pero bueno es mejor que me termine de desayunar y arreglarme para que Paul no se enoje.  
  
Xiao: uyyy k se enoje que se enoje jejeje  
  
Kaori: bueno voy a mi cuarto...  
  
En su cuarto. Suena el teléfono  
  
Kaori: bueno?  
  
Mamoru: hola princesa  
  
Kaori: hola hermano  
  
Mamoru: ya casi te vas?  
  
Kaori: si ya casi.  
  
Mamoru: que bueno que te encontré antes de que te fueras.  
  
Kaori: no vas a venir?  
  
Mamoru: no puedo estoy muy ocupado con lo de la universidad y el trabajo  
  
Kaori: entiendo, no te preocupes.  
  
Mamoru: bueno solo quería despedirme, pórtate bien, y no hagas travesuras.  
  
Kaori: claro que no  
  
Mamoru: mas te vale peke, bueno te dejo que me están apresurando, cuídate mucho y suerte  
  
Kaori: gracias  
  
Mamoru: un beso corazón te quiero adiós.  
  
Kaori: by, by (cuelga y este vuelve a sonar) bueno?  
  
Cherry: si bueno?  
  
Kaori: si quien habla?  
  
Cherry: no quien habla?  
  
Kaori: yo hablo y aya quien habla?  
  
Cherry: yo?  
  
Kaori: si tu eres yo quien soy yo?  
  
Cherry: pues tu  
  
Kaori: pero si tu soy yo y yo es tu.  
  
Cherry: jajajaja ya!!!!  
  
Kaori: aja jajá perdón  
  
Cherry: se ve que sigues igual de loca como siempre kaori  
  
Kaori: tu también Cherry  
  
Cherry: oye te dijeron que te hable?  
  
Kaori: si.  
  
Cherry: oye ya me entere que vas a venir, por que no me habías dicho nada? Ehh maldita?  
  
Kaori: lo siento, es que no tuve tiempo  
  
Cherry: ahora resulta, pero vas a ver ehh!!! Me la voy a cobrar, pero cuando llegas? Oye tenemos que vernos, tengo muchos chismes que debes actualizar eh puppy  
  
Kaori: jejejeje si sis'  
  
Cherry: bueno latosa, me hablas cuando llegues ehh para salir y también para decirle a Thomas  
  
Kaori: Ehhhhhh Thomas!!!  
  
Cherry: jajaja no empieces  
  
Kaori: Ehhhhhh Thomas!!!  
  
Cherry: ya!!!  
  
Kaori: jajaja esta bien.  
  
Cherry: bueno pequeña Kaori, nos vemos adiosito!!!! o  
  
Kaori: adiós!!!!! Fea!  
  
Cherry: adiós Fea!  
  
Tocan la puerta.  
  
Kaori: pase  
  
Seiya: hola panque  
  
Kaori: panque? Que tengo cara de comida?  
  
Seiya: pues te ves apetecible.  
  
Kaori: oye! Esta bien que exista un postre que se llama como yo, pero eso no significa que yo este en el menú!  
  
Seiya: pero podrías estarlo, así te comería todos los días. (se recuesta en la cama)  
  
Kaori: pero te pondrías todo gordo y obeso, y nadie te querría.  
  
Seiya: bueno encontraría a alguien, podrías ser tu que dices?  
  
Kaori: no gracias, no tengo tan malos gustos.  
  
Seiya: jajajajaja  
  
Kaori: es en serio.  
  
Seiya: (levantándose) te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi verdad? Que mala eres.  
  
Kaori: si soy muy mala.  
  
Seiya: y me vas a extrañar?  
  
Kaori: nop.  
  
Seiya: vas a buscar a alguien que tome mi lugar?  
  
Kaori: ahora que lo dices no es mala idea.  
  
Seiya: dudo que encuentres a alguien tan guapo como yo.  
  
Kaori: (viéndolo feo) ni creas que eres engreído.  
  
Seiya: yo solo digo la verdad.  
  
Kaori: pues no la digas tanto (pero que le pasa... esta bien que este guapo, pero no es para tanto)  
  
Seiya: pues en ese caso, yo también me buscare a alguien más en lo que regresas.  
  
Kaori: pues ve ándale corre, no se te vaya a hacer tarde  
  
Seiya: pero no te enojes  
  
Kaori: yo no estoy enojada.  
  
Seiya: si claro como no nada más vete en un espejo.  
  
Kaori: ya deja de enfadarme Seiya!!!  
  
Seiya: es que es lo que mejor hago.  
  
Kaori: si ya se sabe que no tienes muchas cualidades.  
  
Seiya: pero aun así me quieres.  
  
Kaori: no estés tan seguro.  
  
Seiya: ves que mala, uno que te trata bien y tu como me tratas.  
  
Kaori: perdón es que es lo que mejor hago  
  
Seiya: mira quien es la enfadosa ahora  
  
Kaori: jejeje ya lo se, pero no soy bonita?  
  
Seiya: mmm nha solo un poco no te emociones.  
  
Kaori: (y quien esta emocionada?) ja pues ya quisieras estar tan bonito como yo  
  
Seiya: es que yo no soy bonito, soy guapo, todo un galán  
  
Kaori: (galán? Por favor, ubícate) este si bueno, ya me voy ehh  
  
Seiya: (la toma de la cintura) no te vayas, quédate conmigo si?  
  
Kaori: no!  
  
Seiya: egoísta (la suelta)  
  
Xiao: (toca la puerta) Kaori ya llego Paul.  
  
Kaori: ya me voy, adiós pupe  
  
Seiya: oye a donde?  
  
Kaori: como que adonde ya me tengo que ir.  
  
Seiya: así nada mas?  
  
Kaori: pues si o me falta algo?  
  
Seiya: si (se acerca a ella y toma su rostro)  
  
Kaori: y que es? o  
  
Seiya: (le da un beso)  
  
Xiao: oigan que hacen! Kaori ya te tienes que ir!  
  
Seiya: como enfada.  
  
Kaori: y bien que es lo que me faltaba?  
  
Seiya: ya te dije  
  
Kaori: claro que no  
  
Seiya: segura?  
  
Kaori: sipi   
  
Seiya: esta bien te lo voy a decir pero pon atención que no quiero volver a repetirlo... (Lentamente se acerca a tocar sus labios con los de el)  
  
Kaori y Paul ya estaban en el aeropuerto, estaban a punto de abordar cuando...  
  
¿?: ya te vas?  
  
Kaori: (voltea a ver quien le hablo)  
  
¿?: no querías despedirte de mi?  
  
Kaori: Urien...  
  
Paul: Kaori ya debemos abordar.  
  
Kaori: si tu adelantate no tardo.  
  
Paul: esta bien, pero no tardes.  
  
Kaori: que haces aquí?  
  
Urien: ya ves, viene a decirte adiós.  
  
Kaori: pero.  
  
Urien: me saludas a Thomas.  
  
Kaori: Urien...  
  
Urien: te cuidas, y me traes algo.  
  
Kaori: claro que si.  
  
Urien: (se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla pero tocando parte de sus labios) es mejor que entres antes de que te dejen, aunque me gustaría  
  
Kaori: tu también cuídate  
  
Antes de entrar al avión voltea a ver a Urien quien la seguía viendo, ella le da una sonrisa, y este sin pensarlo se la devuelve  
  
Urien: no se que hago aquí... ojala no te fueras...  
  
Kaori: no quiero irme, quiero quedarme...

  
  
Halo!!! Jajajaja k onda ya por fin escribí mas jajajaja me estaba tardando espero les guste, les recuerdo k eso fue lo k paso durante el mes k no se supo y nomás falta un capitulo mas para k empiece lo emocionante besos  
  
Cherry: Ehhhhhh Tomas jajajajaja te kiero sis' by by  
  
Namy 


	33. El regreso del cambio

El regreso del cambio  
  
Bien ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Kaori había salido de gira ahora se encontraba en Londres, su ciudad natal, donde estaban todos sus amigos, el lugar donde había pasado cosas grandiosas, y también había sufrido perdidas, aun así estaba contenta de estar ahí, se sentía protegida y por un momento sintió que su vida era normal. El sexto día tuvo una presentación, y no pudo ver a Cherry ni a Thomas o alguno de los otros, a recompensa Paul Gibbens su representante le dio el último día libre.  
  
En una banca situada en Hyde Park una joven muy bonita de largo cabello negro, que vestía unos jeans y una camisa de tirantes negra, se encontraba sentada. Al parecer esperando a alguien, veía a su alrededor, los niños corriendo, y las familias que pasaban cerca, no se veía ni feliz ni triste, parecía que no pensaba en nada. Se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar, y a los niños jugando. Mientras esperaba pacientemente jugaba con sus pies.  
  
A lo lejos...  
  
¿?: Oye! Puppy!!! Por aquí!  
  
La joven volteo y vio como dos jóvenes, una chica muy guapa, de cabello largo color castaño y ojos claros vestida con una falda negra y una camisa de vestir blanca con una saco entre sus brazos, y un joven apuesto de cabello chino rubio de ojos azules, portando aun el uniforme de la preparatoria (un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca con un saco en sus hombros al igual negra y una corbata mal puesta) se acercaban a ella, esta se levanto y corrió hacia ellos. Al llegar donde estaban estos las dos chicas se abrazaron.  
  
Cherry: puppy! o ya te extrañaba loquita  
  
Kaori: yo también sis'  
  
Thomas: oye! Y yo que estoy pintado? O ya no me quieres?  
  
Kaori: (separándose de Cherry) por supuesto que no! (dándole una sonrisa y un abrazo)  
  
Thomas: así esta mejor  
  
Cherry: oye! Pero no la asfixies! Ya sabemos que la quieres pero no la mates!!!  
  
Thomas: no la estoy matando solo me desquito de los días que no la tuve conmigo  
  
Cherry: ¬¬ si, si pero ya déjala  
  
Kaori: si Thomas no ves que Cherry se pone celosa...  
  
Cherry: (sonrojada) claro que no!  
  
Thomas: ni te hagas Cherry yo se que no puedes vivir sin mi (guiñándole el ojo)  
  
Cherry: si claro... y dime puppy que has hecho sin nosotros, por cierto te ves muy bonita, ya casi te pareces a mi.  
  
Thomas: de hecho ya te supero  
  
Cherry: lo bueno es que estamos hablando contigo ehh!  
  
Kaori: jejeje, no le hagas caso Cherry ya ves que es un enfadoso.  
  
Thomas: es que son mis chicas favoritas. (Abrazando a las dos) y dime preciosa que quieres hacer?  
  
Kaori: no se, que quieren hacer ustedes?  
  
Cherry: pues mira... podemos ir a comer algo por que la verdad me muero de hambre y así podemos platicar te parece?  
  
Kaori: si yo también tengo hambre tu que dices Thomas?  
  
Thomas: si, esta bien, pero como comen ustedes nada mas piensan en eso voy a pensar que esta pasando algo raro ehh!!  
  
Cherry: si bueno no te preocupes que no son, ni serán tuyos  
  
Thomas: solo por que tu no quieres, por que si fuera por mi...  
  
Cherry: si fuera por ti todos serian tuyos no?  
  
Thomas: solo los tuyos  
  
Cherry: oye pinta tu raya!  
  
Kaori: este... disculpen los dejo solos?  
  
Thomas: por que dices eso?  
  
Kaori: bueno, no se digamos que se están poniendo algo...  
  
Cherry: no estas celos verdad Kaori?  
  
Kaori: celosa?! Yo?! Claro que no, pero no quiero hacer mal tercio... (obviamente que estoy celosa es mi amigo del que estamos hablando!!!!)  
  
Thomas: como va a estar celosa si tiene novio.  
  
Cherry: que?!!??!  
  
Kaori: por que gritas?  
  
Cherry: eso era algo que no sabia, como que tienes novio? Esta guapo? Espera, tienes novio?  
  
Thomas: que es difícil de creer?  
  
Cherry: por supuesto que no! es solo que me he atrasado en noticias y me sorprendió... pero oye, esta bueno?  
  
Kaori: jajajajaja no canta tan mal las rancheras  
  
Cherry: jajaja presenta no?  
  
Kaori: para que?  
  
Thomas: si para que?  
  
Cherry: pues para ver quien es el tipo que esta tras los huesitos de mi Kaori, de mi niña chiquita.  
  
Kaori: Cherry no crees que esas exagerando? Soy de tu edad...  
  
Cherry: si pero es que te ves tan chiquita y tan bonita, que luego se quieren aprovechar de ti... aunque si revisamos tu historial...  
  
Kaori: (nerviosa y apenada por el comentario) jajaja cual historial??  
  
Thomas: no lo niegues Kaori, tienes muchas historias y mas cuando se trata de chicos, si nos ponemos a revisarlo...  
  
Kaori: jajaja ya! Oigan ustedes no se quedan atrás, yo soy mas santa que ustedes si nos ponemos a comparar.  
  
Cherry: eso si, te ganamos por mucho.  
  
Thomas: yo digo que ahí no la llevamos.  
  
Cherry: si bueno, mejor ahí le dejamos (jejeje)  
  
Kaori: (Uyyy!! Primero me atacan a mí, y ahora se quedan callados)  
  
Habían ido a un pequeño restauran que solían frecuentar cuando ella aun vivía en Londres. Platicaron sobre lo que había pasado últimamente pero Kaori se veía distante, definitivamente no era la misma niña de antes, Cherry lo había notado al igual que Thomas pero no quisieron incomodarla.  
  
Cherry: oye cosita en que piensas?  
  
Kaori: que? ah en nada importante.  
  
Thomas: seguro estas pensando en tu novio verdad?  
  
Cherry: oye y como se llama el susodicho?  
  
Kaori: eh... Seiya.  
  
Cherry: entonces supongo que estas pensando en el verdad.  
  
Kaori: (sin decir nada, solo viendo a Cherry y a Thomas)  
  
Cherry: (pero que le pasa?) oye, Kaori, estas pensando en el no?  
  
Kaori: (en realidad no estoy pensando en el, acaso debería ser así?)  
  
Thomas: no me digas que tienes que pensar, si estas pensando en tu novio o no.  
  
Cherry: mmm... acaso hay alguien mas?  
  
Kaori: (casi se ahogaba tomando agua, al escuchar lo que dijo Cherry)  
  
Thomas: pero no te ahogues  
  
Cherry: entonces es eso, estas pensando en alguien mas.  
  
Kaori: (reponiéndose) por supuesto que no! como creen, no se por que lo dices.  
  
Cherry: (si claro, a mi no me engañas) si tu lo dices.  
  
Thomas: oye, Kaori y a esto como esta Urien?  
  
Kaori: (mientras jugaba con el tenedor) Urien? (tenias que mencionar su nombre)  
  
Cherry: ah! Si es verdad como esta Urien? Sigue igual de guapo? Igual de amagado?  
  
Kaori: lo conoces?  
  
Cherry: si claro! Pero como esta?!  
  
Kaori: ahh... esta bien, oigan como que ya se tardo la mesera no creen?  
  
Cherry: bien? Es todo?  
  
Thomas: si, Kaori, no me digas que nada más esta bien, debe haber algo mas que decir de el que no?  
  
Kaori: en serio que no se donde esta la mesera, no la veo por ninguna parte, creo que iré a buscarla.  
  
Thomas: a la mesera? (que estas evadiendo?)  
  
Kaori: si, es que tengo hambre (se levanta y los deja confundidos)  
  
Cherry: (no será que... Urien... Kaori... nah!) no puede ser.  
  
Thomas: que no puede ser?  
  
Cherry: que acaso no fue obvio?  
  
Thomas: la parte de que tiene hambre?  
  
Cherry: amm, Thomas, es en serio...  
  
Thomas: jejeje perdón, pero no crees que estas exagerando  
  
Cherry: oye, veamos los hechos, tardo en contestar cuando le preguntamos en quien estaba pensando, si estaba pensando en su novio, de hecho no dijo ni si ni no, y justo cuando mencionaste a Urien casi se ahoga y nos evadió!  
  
Thomas: créeme ellos no son los mejores amigos  
  
Cherry: pero todo puede par en estos meses que no hemos estado con ella no crees? Pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa.  
  
Thomas: Cherry, por favor ella tiene novio.  
  
Cherry: y eso que? el amante también es importante, además no olvidemos que es Urien!  
  
Thomas: y eso que?  
  
Cherry: olvídalo eres caso perdido  
  
Kaori: ya regrese o  
  
Thomas: y la mesera?  
  
Kaori: (sentándose) la mesera? (que tiene que ver la...) ah la mesera, jaja no la encontré.  
  
Cherry: (hay Kaori! que no sabes mentir?)  
  
Kaori: claro que se mentir!!  
  
Los dos: perdón?  
  
Cherry: (como supo eso?)  
  
Kaori: (no se Kaori, riégala, peor no puede estar la situación) jajaja nada, nada no hagan caso (torpe)  
  
Cherry: (que esta pasando aquí... imposible que me haya escuchado, nadie puede hacerlo, es decir, ella no es como nosotros... o si?)  
  
Thomas: creo que los cambios de horario te han afectado.  
  
Kaori: jejeje si verdad, algo... ' (soy tu ángel... otra ves esa vos)  
  
Mientras la mesera les servia lo que habían pedido, Cherry veía a Kaori, con curiosidad, como si la estuviera analizando, pues ella también había notado el cambio. Mientras entablaban una conversación, la puerta del restauran se abrió y entraron unas personas...  
  
¿?: Cromwell? Jajaja que haces aquí?  
  
Kaori: (volteando) Kean? (pero que hacen aquí?)  
  
Anthon: peor no viene solo!  
  
Sean: si, bueno pero ustedes no son tan importantes.  
  
Vick: si claro y tu si no?  
  
Sean: por supuesto.  
  
Kaori: (viendo a Thomas) presupuesto?  
  
Thomas: creo que dijo por supuesto.  
  
Kaori: ahhhh (si eso imagine... Urien...)  
  
Sean: si, bueno nosotros también te extrañamos Cromwell  
  
Vick: si, un poco, no te vayas a sentir importante.  
  
Kaori: (no me siento soy! Jejeje) ehh si claro...¬¬  
  
Anthon: hola Kaori (le da un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Kaori: hola - Anthon eres el único caballero por lo que veo.  
  
Anthon: pues oye uno nunca tiene la oportunidad de verte y hay que aprovechar (guiñándole el ojo)  
  
Cherry: pero no mucho que tiene novio!  
  
Los tres: que? tienes? Novio?  
  
Sean: con permiso de quien?  
  
Cherry: pues no con el tuyo  
  
Vick: ya me cambiaste no?  
  
Kaori: (sonrojada) que? ajaja no como crees...  
  
Thomas: si, pero a lo mejor y luego lo vota ya saben como es mi gatita.  
  
Todos se rieron por el comentario de Thomas excepto Kaori que se quedo seria, y algo ofendida por lo que dijo, al parecer se había enojado un poco. Lo primero que paso por su mente, fueron Urien y Seiya, al parecer no estaban tan perdidos...  
  
Thomas: no te pongas seria sabes que es broma.  
  
Cherry: solo a ti se te ocurre decir algo así Thomas.  
  
Kaori: no pero si el lo dijo es broma, por que ni creas que yo suelo hacer eso.  
  
Anthon: oigan, no es razón para molestarse, nosotros sabemos... bueno tu sabes, no es que se aun hecho o algo seguro que lo vayas a hacer...  
  
Kaori: no lo compongas ya la regaste (como se atreven)  
  
Sean: no puedes negar que eres una promiscua  
  
Kaori: perdón? Como me llamaste? Por que no te fijas en ti antes de hablar de mi, no me digas que tu eres una blanca palomita? Por que sin mal no recuerdo, te acostaste con casi toda la escuela no es así?  
  
Vick: si bueno no es momento de hablar de las virtudes de Sean  
  
Sean: y tu con cuantos eh?  
  
Thomas: Sean...  
  
Kaori: que no me digas que siegues ardido por que no te pudiste acostar conmigo?  
  
Cherry: oigan, no creen que lo están llevando a los extremos?  
  
Anthon: parecen niños chiquitos, por que no se dejan de estupideces  
  
Kaori: por que el es un estupido, siempre esta ahí tratando de ver que puede decir, para sentirse importante.  
  
Thomas: bueno ya no?! ya se pasaron los dos, ya se dijeron lo que tenían que decirse, ahora mejor hablemos de otra cosa!  
  
A lo mejor lo que mas le molesto fue el hecho de que tenían algo de razón, que estaba sintiendo algo por otra persona, y que tal ves ya no sentía lo mismo por Seiya. Aun así Sean y Kaori terminaron bien como siempre, ya era costumbre que se digieran algo pues digamos que paso algo entre ellos, que muchos no saben. El fin cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron platicando, de muchas cosas, y después fueron a caminar por ahí, pues Kaori no tenia mucho tiempo ya que al día siguiente tenia que tomar un avión, así que todos fueron a su antigua casa donde estuvieron un rato, y como era costumbre en ellos comiendo algo, acabo de un tiempo Sean, Vick y Anthon se fueron cada uno a su respectiva casa, o por lo menos eso dijeron, quedándose con Kaori Cherry y Thomas, para hacerle compaña. En realidad los dos la querían mucho y se preocupaban por ella, sobre todo al notar su cambio repentino, pues para ellos ella era como su hermanita, auque tuvieran la mima edad, Kaori siempre había sido a la que mas cuidaban...  
  
Thomas: y que onda con tu representante donde esta o que?  
  
Kaori: pues no se, yo solo se que mañana va a pasar por mi (dijo mientras estaba acostada en su cama mientras Cherry le hacia piojito)  
  
Thomas: mmm ya veo. Oye te puedo preguntar algo y prometes contestarlo?  
  
Kaori: si claro.  
  
Cherry: (que es lo que tienes, que es lo que hay diferente en ti? Que es toda la tristeza que siento al verte? Que te paso, que es toda esta confusión que hay en tu corazón)  
  
Thomas: bueno, lo que pasa K es que... yo me pregunto... bueno nos preguntamos tu sabes Cherry y yo... bueno... tu sabes, si tu... y bueno si tu y...  
  
Cherry: quieres dejarte de rodeos y preguntárselo?  
  
Thomas: si perdón... bueno la cosa es... (Kaori lo veía con confusión) bueno... jajajaja no puede ser que no pueda decirlo. (dio un suspiro) bueno ahí va... acaso tu y Urien andan en algo raro?!?!  
  
Kaori: raro? (a que se refiere?) entre Urien y yo?  
  
Thomas: si tu sabes  
  
Kaori: no, no se (sentándose en la cama)  
  
Cherry: Kaori, bueno es que nosotros pensamos que a lo mejor ha pasado algo entre tu y el.  
  
Kaori: acaso les di una razón para pensarlo? (dijo algo molesta)  
  
Thomas: bueno, no  
  
Cherry: en realidad si!  
  
Kaori: ah si? Y cual fue?  
  
Cherry: vamos Kaori no lo niegues y menos a nosotros que te conocemos desde siempre  
  
Kaori: pues yo no estoy negando nada! No se que quieren que les diga . Thomas: solo dinos si todavía quieres a Seiya o si ahora sientes algo por Urien!  
  
Kaori: (sus ojos se humedecieron) por supuesto que no! (dijo con la voz quebradiza y enojada)  
  
Thomas: pero no es para que te enojes  
  
Kaori: no estoy enojada! (se levanto y se fue a sentar a la ventana)  
  
Cherry: (que es lo que nos ocultas? Que es lo que te ha pasado Kaori que es?)  
  
Kaori: (acaso es verdad que ya no lo quiero? Pero no es posible... no lo es, yo lo quiero pero... Urien...)  
  
Cherry: Kaori le podrás mentir a todos pero no a nosotros, en verdad pasa algo, y a lo mejor tú no te has dado cuenta. (Dime que te pasa?)  
  
Kaori: Podemos Cambiar de Tema? ( No tengo nada!!! Bueno... es que Urien!!! ).  
  
Thomas: Bien... si... Mira Bombón...Sabías que Cherry y yo vamos a tener un hijo?  
  
Cherry: (JAJAJA) Oo  
  
Kaori: Oo A si?  
  
Cherry: Enserio?  
  
Thomas: Sí... veras... la niña trae la idea loca de ser modelo, así que un día la acompañe a que hiciera un casting... y Pues... Nos seleccionaron a los dos, para un comercial de pañales. (Espero que esto.. las entretengan un rato!)  
  
Cherry: Pero yo no acepté... yo quiero pasarela, no ser modelo de TV.  
  
Kaori: Y eso Cherry? ... No sabía que te daba por esas cosas... (Todos hemos cambiado... en especial yo... pero que es eso que siento...? es como si fuera...)  
  
Cherry: Pues ya ves... me dijeron que podría servir en eso... y la verdad no me desagrada la idea puppy.  
  
Kaori: Pues me alegro por ti (Me siento... protegida).  
  
Thomas. No se Olviden de Mi... ( Ósea yo saco la platica.. y ahora me excluyen.)  
  
Cherry: Es posible olvidarse de ti Thomas? ( Le pegó juguetonamente en la espalda)  
  
Thomas: Yo se que me amas. (Ojala)  
  
Cherry: Ajam!  
  
Kaori: Acéptalo Cherry.....!!!  
  
Cherry: Oye... No te le unas (le pegó a Kaori con un cojín).  
  
Kaori: Por que no? (dijo Pegándole ella también con otro cojín).  
  
Cherry: Por que no!!!  
  
Después de un rato se retiraron a dormir, por que estaban cansados, pero aun que nunca había estado tan cansada, Kaori no pudo conciliar el sueño...  
  
Malachi : Ve a tu Alrededor, Abre los ojos a la Realidad Gea!, No puedes seguir haciendo eso!, Tus amigos caen cada día mas en un sueño Profundo, del cual no despertaran si tu no dejas de actuar de esa manera!.  
  
Gea: Pero me da miedo abrir los ojos, no quiero enfrentar lo que viene, No de Nuevo!  
  
Malachi: Yo estaré contigo siempre, caminando a tu lado, cargándote cuando no puedas caminar y guiándote cuando no quieras mirar... DESPIERTA KAORI!  
  
Cherry: Kaori Despierta!!! ( Hay Floja! Levántate) DESPIERTA!  
  
Kaori: No (Un ratito mas...)  
  
Cherry: Tu representante está aquí... Nos quedamos dormidos!  
  
Kaori: (ahhhh Dios!! Voy a perder mi Avión!!! OO)  
  
Cherry: Muévete Kaori!!!  
  
Kaori se puso de pie y tomó la ropa que había dejado preparada para el viaje de regreso a Tokio (una mini falda color negro y una blusa de tirantes). Se metió al baño y se cambió lomas rápido que pudo. Al salir parecía que Cherry había ido a cambiarse y había dejado una pequeña radio prendida. Kaori se acercó al espejo para acomodar su cabello, y en ese momento la canción que estaban tocando se corto.  
  
Locutor: Interrumpimos la programación para anunciarles, que la señorita Kaori Cromwell partirá hoy, en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, por Japan aireline, en Unas horas. Varios periodistas captaron a su representante arreglando las horas de vuelo.  
  
Kaori: Hay no es cierto!! (NOOOO!)  
  
Locutor: Así que... ah todos los Fans de esta chica Londinense, Vallan al aeropuerto en este mismo momento.... Que esperan!!  
  
Cherry llego corriendo al cuarto con cara de susto, se había puesto un pantalón rojo y una blusa negra de tirantes.  
  
Cherry: Será mejor que te apures... por que gracias a eso... se retrasara tu llegada a Tokio.  
  
Kaori: SI... dile a Paul que ya voy... Ustedes me acompañaran cierto?  
  
Cherry: Claro que si Puppy (mientras se sentaba en la cama a ponerse sus zapatillas) Thomas ya se está cambiando. ... Pero Péinate Niña.-. Te aseguro que para cuando llegues al aeropuerto va a estar lleno de gente.  
  
Cherry salió corriendo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Paul. Afortunadamente Thomas ya estaba ahí hablando con el. Dos segundos después llegó Kaori.  
  
Paul: Vamonos! Nunca contemplé que esto pasara.  
  
Kaori: Ni yo... (malditos periodistas... YA DÉJENME EN PAZ!! Tengo suficientes problemas Ya como para aguantar el acoso)  
  
Cherry: ( Oo Problemas podrías tener... Que es eso que te ha cambiado Tanto? )  
  
El camino al aeropuerto fue lento, gracias al trafico matutino y para desgracia de todos cuando llegaron el aeropuerto estaba a reventar de gente con escarapelas que decían, "Kaori" o "I Love Kaori" o "This Is what Dreams Are Made OF".  
  
Cherry: (WOW OO)  
  
Kaori: (OO tengo miedo!! ME va a doler!!)  
  
Paul: ( Como explicaré esto a la disquera!!)  
  
Thomas: ( WOW... El trasero de esa morra!!!).  
  
Kaori: Hey!! Que estas viendo?!! (Víbora!!)  
  
Thomas: Eh-.. que... Wow.. Cuanta gente!! ( Como supo? OO)  
  
Kaori: Aprende a mentir Okey...  
  
Cherry: Oo  
  
Paul: El plan es... llevar a salvo a Kaori por la puerta trasera, la avioneta esta en la pista que esta junto al Hangar. Cherry... tu tendrás que hacerme un gran favor!  
  
Cherry: Si claro  
  
Paul: Tu y Thomas fingirán ser Kaori... y entraran al aeropuerto. Al estar en la sala de abordar te descubres. Entendiste?  
  
Cherry: Si.. pero como voy a hacer que crean que yo soy Kaori? (ósea si nos parecemos.. pero no tanto!!)  
  
Kaori: Con esto (sacando una boina negra de su bolsa) Escóndete el cabello ahí.. y déjate unas mechas en la cara. Nooo Yo no tengo el pelo así!! (mientras le acomodaba la boina).  
  
Paul: Lista? ( No pierdas tiempo... El tiempo es dinero!!)  
  
Cherry: Si (que nervios!!! =S) Listo Thomas?  
  
Thomas: Yo soy tu guardaespaldas (=D)  
  
Thomas tomó a Cherry por el brazo y la sacó del auto. Un grito en unísono se escuchó por todos el aeropuerto. Y todos se lanzaron contra la falsa Kaori. Entre ellos periodistas, Fotógrafos etc. Thomas llevaba a Cherry del brazo algo brusco por entre la gente hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras Kaori y Paul, bajaron del auto por el otro lado y se metieron por la puerta de servicio. Antes de subir a la avioneta se escucho como Cherry ya se había quitado la gorra rebelando su verdadera identidad.  
  
El Vuelo fue largo, pero aun así a Kaori le parecía el mas corto que había tomado en toda su vida.  
  
Kaori: (No quiero... No quiero enfrentar lo que viene... es demasiado para mi... Por que tengo que soportarlo de Nuevo!!?)  
  
Paul: Kaori estas bien? ( Oo...)  
  
Kaori: Eh.. Ah si!  
  
Equinoxio: Ja jaja jaja Si Gea! Sufre! Todo volverá a pasar. Tu lo sabes, La historia volverá a repetirse, y tu volverás a morir!  
  
Al llegar a Tokio, Kaori recibió su equipaje y escucho el grito de alguien, una persona que tenía muchas ganas de ver.  
  
Xiao: Mira Chopi!! Es ella!!. Pudín! Apúrate!!  
  
Kaori : Xiao!! (Me da mucho gusto verte!!! PUDÍN!!!)  
  
Xiao: Me extrañaste ( abrazándola) (claro... quien no me extraña!!)  
  
Kaori: Mucho ( Claro que si!! Tu eres la única que me alimenta!)  
  
Xiao: Te tengo Buenas y malas Noticias!  
  
El semblante alegre de Kaori cambio a serio y preocupado.  
  
Xiao: La Buena... es que en casita te tengo un Flan gigante!! Y La mala es que en este momento tienes que regresar a la escuela!! Así que vamonos.  
  
Kaori: (Hay ya me había asustado) Okey.. Bueno gracias Paul, nos vemos mañana en el estudio.  
  
Xiao: Si Adiós ( GUAPO!!! XD)  
  
En la preparatoria Juuban.  
  
Taiki: Que no se supone que Kaori regresaba hoy?  
  
Seiya: Pues eso creía yo.. pero parece que no..  
  
Yaten: Uhh A Seiya le hace falta Kaori!!!  
  
Seiya: Oo La extraño!!! YA? (enfadoso )  
  
Taiki: Ya llegara Seiya No te preocupes! ( Pobre).  
  
Suena la campana.  
  
Yaten: Nos vemos a la salida.  
  
Carlo: Entren Rápido.. Hoy la clase tratara sobre el arte de dibujar con tinta china.  
  
Seiya: (no manches que afeminado es este wey)  
  
Carlo: es muy fácil, Primero con su lápiz de dibujo, trazan lo que vallan a dibujar.. y..  
  
Kaori: Disculpe profesor.  
  
Seiya (Cachorrita llegaste!!)  
  
Carlo: Bien Kaori, adelante.  
  
Kaori se sienta aun lado de Urien. Este le sonríe.  
  
Kaori: (extrañaba ver tus ojos... XX Kaori NOOO).  
  
Urien: Como te fue escandalosa ( Por que siento esto por ti?)  
  
Kaori: Muy bien... que están haciendo?  
  
Urien: Tinta China.  
  
La Hora paso algo Rápido, y cuando la campana sonó.  
  
Urien: Hey.. estas ocupada ... quieres ir a comer conmigo?  
  
Kaori: Claro que...  
  
Seiya: No.. Ella irá a comer conmigo (mientras la abrazaba y le daba un fugaz beso en los labios)  
  
Kaori: Perdón señor posesivo... pero Urien llegó Primero ( Hay que enfadoso!!)  
  
Seiya: Pero yo soy Tu NOVIO y yo quiero estar contigo. ( Que te pasa Kaori lo prefieres a el?)  
  
Urien: Podemos salir otro día si quieres (Maldito idiota...)  
  
Eclipse: Uno mas a nuestra lista.  
  
Kaori: No.. tu me dijiste primero.. y.. Seiya no seas ridículo.  
  
Seiya: Sabes que Kaori... Ya vete Okey.. ahí apara cuando se te antoje me buscas (yéndose enojado.)  
  
Kaori: Hay... (Seiya!!) Por que no lo dejamos para después...  
  
Urien: Por mi esta bien.  
  
Kaori: Gracias... (le dio un besito en la mejilla y salió tras Seiya) Oye Que te pasa!! Así me recibes?  
  
Seiya: No Kaori... Así recibes Tu!!  
  
Kaori: Que te pasa?  
  
Seiya: Que crees que me pasa? ( que crees que me pasa.. estoy celoso!!)  
  
Kaori. No se Tu dime.  
  
Seiya: No me gusta que te juntes con ese... No me gusta que le des mas importancia que a mi, no me gusta que el me robe tu atención.  
  
Kaori: No seas ridículo, yo no tengo preferencia, el es mi amigo...  
  
Seiya; pues si el es tu amigo, yo también quiero ser tu "amigo", Que crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo vez?  
  
Kaori. Que estas diciendo?  
  
Seiya: Dime la verdad... prefieres salir con el... tu lo dijiste hace unos minutos. Te importa muy poco lo que yo piense o sienta, URIEN ES MAS IMPORTANTE!  
  
Kaori: Ya estoy harta de tu actitud tan infantil, y si tu crees eso.. pues es cierto. Urien es mas importante..  
  
Seiya : ( Kaori por que? ) Bien.. pues tu queridísimo Urien pagara por eso.  
  
Seiya, camino a toda velocidad y vio a Urien platicando con un chica de cabello negro. Se lanzo sobre el y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Kaori que lo había seguido corriendo le grito.  
  
Kaori. Déjalo.. Déjalo!!!  
  
Urien se reincorporó y Golpeo a seiya en el estomago, pero este ya le había soltado a Urien un golpe en la nariz. Urien empezó a sangrar.  
  
Kaori: Seiya déjalo!!! (alguien ayúdenme!!)  
  
Urien también partió el labio de seiya con un golpe hasta que llega Carlo a separarlos.  
  
Carlo: Por el amor de Dios, parecen chusma. Me avergüenzo de ti seiya Kou! Con el director. Kaori, lleva a Urien a la enfermería.  
  
Seiya: SI Kaori (mientras se quitaba la sangre de la boca bruscamente) vete con el.  
  
Kaori: Idiota!! (levantando a Urien)  
  
Kaori se lo llevó a la enfermería.  
  
Kaori: Lo siento mucho... esto es mi culpa!! Lo siento tanto.  
  
Urien: No te preocupes... (mientras una enfermera le indicaba como limpiarse las heridas) esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento.  
  
Kaori: Seiya es un idiota..no se por que hizo..  
  
Urien, Y aun lo preguntas. Es Obvio que esta celoso.  
  
Kaori: pero celoso por que... No veo por que estar celoso..  
  
Urien: SI yo hubiera sido el, hubiera tenido la misma reacción.  
  
La enfermera salió del cuarto.  
  
Kaori suspiro.  
  
Urien: Acércate.  
  
Kaori, se acercó a el.  
  
Urien. No se que siento por ti Kaori (mientras acariciaba su cabello) No se que hay entre nosotros.  
  
Kaori: Ni yo ( Te quiero Urien).  
  
Urien tomó a Kaori de la barbilla y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios. Kaori lo respondió, pero no sabía si quitarse o seguir. Era algo muy extraño, Kaori quería estar así para siempre, pero recordó a Seiya y la hizo separarse,  
  
Kaori: Urien Yo no se que..  
  
Urien: ni yo.. Solo no digas nada..  
  
Kaori: Tengo que irme  
  
Kaori se fue a su casa. Y por azares del destino los three lights estaban ahí, seiya solo con el labio partido...  
  
Xiao: Kaori quieres el flan!!?  
  
Kaori: No.. (Seiya no le dirigió la palabra ni la vio si quiera)  
  
Xiao: Te sientes bien..?..  
  
Kaori: No... Déjenme en paz. (se va a su cuarto)  
  
Xiao: ôO pero que le pasa? (voltea a ver a los chicos)  
  
Taiki: ni me preguntes.  
  
Yaten: yo no se nada.  
  
Xiao: mmm (abre el congelador) toma, para tu labio (le da una bolsa de hielo) y que te paso?  
  
Seiya: nada importante... (ese estupido... por que lo haces Kaori...?)  
  
Xiao: mmm (abre el congelador) toma, para tu labio (le da una bolsa de hielo) y que te paso?  
  
Seiya: nada importante... (ese estupido... por que lo haces Kaori...?)  
  
Xiao: nada importante? Si claro como no... bueno voy a ver a Kaori... (se dirige a su cuarto) Kaori... estas bien? Puedo pasar.  
  
Kaori: (sentada en la orilla de la cama) como quieras...  
  
Xiao: que paso? Cuando te recogí en el aeropuerto estabas muy bien, paso algo entre tu y Seiya.  
  
Kaori: (levantándose bruscamente) no! no paso nada! Es un estupido  
  
Xiao: un estupido... y dices que no paso nada?  
  
Kaori: Xiao... por favor no insistas esta bien? No quiero hablar de el  
  
Xiao: esta bien, seguro que no quieres flan? Me lo voy a comer solita... luego no te quejes...  
  
Kaori: no gracias, quiero descansar... (Urien... que es todo esto... pero Seiya.... Maldición por que no puedo dejar de tenerlo en mis pensamientos)  
  
Afuera de la habitación  
  
Taiki: y bien?  
  
Seiya: y bien que?  
  
Taiki: nada...  
  
Xiao: ya volví, quieren algo de comer?  
  
Yaten: no gracias  
  
Seiya: ya nos vamos, gracias por el hielo  
  
Xiao: ok, de nada  
  
Taiki: me saludas a Shaila  
  
Xiao: o claro que si!  
  
Yaten: hasta luego.  
  
Seiya: (se detuvo un momento viendo la puerta de la habitación de Kaori...) como quieras... (Susurro)  
  
Cherry!!! Me postre a tus pies jejejeje gracias niña ósea mujer que bien quedo ehhh nos e que haría sin ti :'( te kelo musho mokosa jejeje ya muy pronto pasara lo que quieres que pase by by 


	34. Donde estas? Que paso? Que es lo que te ...

Donde estas? Que paso? Que es lo que te cambio?  
  
Kaori: vamonos. (Dijo a Xiao y a Shaila fríamente sin voltear a ver a Seiya y Usako)  
  
Usako: y que piensas hacer con Mamoru:  
  
Kaori: (voltea a verla con la mirada mas cruel y fría, se agacha y toca la mano de Mamoru que desaparece al hacer contacto)  
  
Usako: que has hecho? Donde esta Mamoru? (dijo levantándose y deteniéndola por el hombro)  
  
Kaori: (la vio con desprecio) no me toques, niña llorona!  
  
Seiya: Kaori que te pasa!  
  
Kaori: (lo vio al igual que había visto a Usako, peor no le dijo nada) vamonos (y se fue son decir una sola palabra mas)  
  
Xiao: Kaori que pasara con Fuego y Mavole?  
  
Kaori: (vio los cuerpos y al igual que hizo con Mamoru los toco y desaparecieron) ahora si vamonos. (Estas se fueron)  
  
Seiya: (que te pasa Kaori... por que actúas de esa manera?)  
  
Usako: (seguía llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Seiya)  
  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse su color era rojizo y dorado Kaori y las otras iban caminando, alejándose de la escena, Kaori se veía seria, y fría, como si no hubiera sentimiento alguno en ella, Xiao solo la vía con enojo y con preocupación a la ves, no sabia que pensar ni que hacer. Shaila por su parte no dijo nada su mirada era distante.  
  
Usako se quedo llorando con Seiya, que las veía alejarse cada ves mas y mas no podía explicarse el comportamiento de su Kaori no podía creer lo que había visto, no podía. Usako estaba destrozada, no sabia donde estaba Mamoru, la forma en que Kaori la trato la hizo sentir mal muy mal  
  
Kaori: no me importa, yo sabia que esto pasaría, y no me importa si pierdo lo que mas quiero, no me importa, yo aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos, ya nada me importa, nada...  
  
Eclipse: su sangre, mi sangre... jajajaja ahora no hay escapatoria todo esta saliendo como lo planeé jajajajaja nadie podrá destruirnos ahora que estamos juntos nadie!!!! Nuestra sangre hizo la alianza, la alianza de la muerte eterna jajajajaja  
  
Gea: por que? por que hacen esto? Ya no puedo con esto, ya no puedo!, por que te lastimas a ti misma, por que? por que nos lastimas Kaori? Por que?  
  
Días después...  
  
Shaila: Xiao por que no hablas con ella?  
  
Xiao: para que? para que me diga que no me meta en lo que no me importa?  
  
Shaila: eres a la única que escucha.  
  
Xiao: si así fuera, no se comportaría de esa manera  
  
Shaila: no seas injusta.  
  
Xiao: injusta?! Yo?! Si hablamos de quien es injusto y quien no créeme yo no estaría en primer lugar!  
  
Shaila: esta sola Xiao, completamente sola...  
  
Xiao: ella se lo busco! Ella lo quiso así, y no veo que se queje!  
  
Shaila: una mirada dice más que unas palabras... (Dijo saliendo de la habitación)  
  
Xiao: pues yo no veo nada!! (Kaori... por que? no entiendo, por que haces todo esto dime que tratas de probar...)  
  
En una habitación oscura, sentada en el balcón...  
  
Kaori: (que ganaste con esto...?) hermano... donde estas? Que fue lo que hice...? Te necesito tanto... (una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla) estupida... (golpea la pared) Donde estas!!! Por que no puedo recordarlo!!!?? (poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, con frustración) donde estas... (con voz débil, y quebradiza) donde estas... (llorando en silencio y abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza oculta)  
  
Fénix: ya no puedes dar marcha atrás...  
  
En Londres...  
  
Cherry: si! Ya entendí!! Buenas noches! (entrando a su cuarto) lalalala... (sacando su pijama, y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse) es verdad tengo que hablarle a Thomas, para preguntarle sobre mi puppy (sale del baño ya cambiada, y cuando se dirigía a su cama...) que es eso? (se acerca lentamente para ver lo que había en la cama) una persona? En mi cama? En mi cuarto?! (se asoma un poco mas...) unos de mis hermanos? Pero si ellos estaban abajo... haber... (abre la puerta y va a ver si sus hermanos estaban donde los había dejado; regresa al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella) no puede ser mis hermanos están abajo, pero quien es esta persona... (se acerca a la persona que se encontraba ocupando su cama y lo comienza a mover) oye... (moviéndolo con un dedo) disculpa... estem... esa es mi cama... oye!! Tu! Quien eres!?! (este se movió y Cherry pudo ver su rostro) AHHHH!  
  
Carl: Cherry! Estas bien? Por que gritaste? (dijo detrás de la puerta)  
  
Cherry: que? ah este no, bueno, este ayyy, estoy bien no te preocupes, es que jajaja me pegue. (mensa!)  
  
Carl: segura?  
  
Cherry: si, de verdad, buenas noches!  
  
Carl: buenas noches  
  
Cherry: (asegurándose de que ya se había ido, y volviendo con el) pero que es esto? Esta herido, que hago? Hay por Dios que hago?! Cherry piensa!... Ahhhh no se me ocurre nada... (Pensando por un momento) espera... antes que nada quien es el y que hace en mi cuarto? Como llego? (viéndolo bien no esta nada mal... Cherry!!!)  
  
¿?: (trataba de pronunciar algo, pero estaba muy débil)  
  
Cherry: que? dijiste algo? (sentándose a su lado, y pasando su mano por su frente, quitando su cabello de su rostro) quien eres? Quien te mando? (su corazón esta herido... pero por que? por quien? El no es alguien normal... no es como los otros... tiene la misma esencia que...)  
  
¿?: (Abrió los ojos) don... donde... e... stoy (su visión no era muy clara así que no podía ver muy bien la cara de Cherry)  
  
Cherry: esta en mi cuarto, no se preocupe, estará bien... (por que siento que debo protegerlo y cuidarlo?) es mejor que no hable, al parecer esta muy herido  
  
¿?: Quien.... eres?  
  
Cherry: (un ángel...) soy Cherry Wayne es mejor que duerma, lo necesita  
  
¿?: (estaba tan débil, que se quedo dormido inmediatamente)  
  
Cherry: por que esta aquí? Como se llama? (quien te envió a mi?)  
  
En una habitación...  
  
Urien: (entre sueños) Kaori... que es todo esto, quien soy, que somos, Kaori...  
  
Eclipse: por que no te callas! Por que no te mueres de una ves!  
  
Urien: kaori...  
  
Eclipse: ella es nuestra enemiga! Ella es la razón por la que nosotros somos lo que somos! Por su culpa, tu vas a morir! Por su culpa!!  
  
Urien: te necesito... ayúdame...  
  
Eclipse: jajajajaja muérete!!  
  
Zahakiel: no querrás precipitarte...  
  
Eclipse: que?! quien dijo eso?  
  
Zahakiel: eso no es lo importante en este momento, pero creo que debes considerar el matarlo, definitivamente...  
  
Eclipse: ja, Zahakiel! Como te atreves a cuestionarme y a darme ordenes!  
  
Zahakiel: vaya aun me recuerdas  
  
Eclipse: solo tu te has atrevido a tal insolencia!  
  
Zahakiel: solo veo por tu bien...  
  
Eclipse: los ángeles como tu no ven por el bien de los demás, si no el propio  
  
Zahakiel: me ofendes, yo fui elegido para protegerte, así pues te digo que mejor esperes, el muchacho puede serte útil.  
  
Eclipse: nada mas da problemas, solo piensa en la bastarda esa!  
  
Zahakiel: esa es la ventaja... solo es cuestión de saber utilizarla Eclipse, no te precipites (desaparece)  
  
Eclipse: insolente... pero tiene razón, nos puede ser de gran ayuda que el siga vivo  
  
Urien: kaori...  
  
Eclipse: tu serás el que la lleve a su muerte jajajaja  
  
En Londres  
  
¿?: Kaori... (dijo con una voz muy débil)  
  
Cherry: Kaori? mi Kaori? (Que tiene que ver el con mi puppy?)  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Kaori  
  
Shaila: Kaori despierta, no vas a ir a la escuela?  
  
Kaori: (abriendo los ojos) si... (Levantándose de su cama y yendo al baño para cambiarse)  
  
Shaila: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: (voltea a verla)  
  
Shaila: no nos apartes de ti, no estas sola...  
  
Kaori: (dirigiendo su mirada al suelo y levándola) siempre he estado sola... (Entrando al baño)  
  
Shaila: (por que te haces esto? Por que?)  
  
En la sala  
  
Xiao: ya se levanto?  
  
Shaila: si, ya se esta cambiando.  
  
Xiao: que bien... (dijo secamente)  
  
Shaila: acaso ella ya no te importa?  
  
Xiao: quieres jugo o café?  
  
Shaila: jugo, pero no evadas mi pregunta.  
  
Xiao: (dejando el vaso de jugo en la mesa y haciendo una pausa antes de decir algo) te gusta el tostado francés? (me importa, y me preocupa como no tienes idea, pero ahora... ella lo decidió así, ella quiso apartarnos)  
  
Kaori: (saliendo de su habitación, ya cambiada)  
  
Shaila: vas a desayunar?  
  
Kaori: (viendo a Xiao, quien no la volteo a ver) no, adiós... (una lagrima callo por su mejilla)  
  
Shaila: pero... (Kaori... no es justo, por que haces todo esto? Por que?)  
  
Kaori: (perdónenme si las estoy apartando de mi, pero no quiero hacerles daño, no lo soportaría, no otra vez)  
  
Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Juuban una nueva profesora de francés había llegado a la escuela, su cabello era rubio y su tez blanca de ojos aguamarina, era joven alrededor de 22 años y muy bonita, de facciones muy finas y elegantes.  
  
Sherimien Limantour : bonjour classe mon nom est Sherimien Limantour votre nouveau professeur français, bien avant commencer, laissez-moi vous dire ce français ce n'est pas difficile d'apprendre. Je me demande si un de quelques-uns de vous tout prépares sachez la langue (Kaori levant su mao) personne ? Oh oui Mademoiselle... Cromwell est-ce que ce n'est pas ?  
  
Kaori : oui Mademoiselle Limantour  
  
Sherimien : parfaites, c'est merveilleux, laissez notre classe commencer  
  
Traducción  
  
Limantour: buenos días clase mi nombre es Sherimien Limantour, soy su nueva profesora de francés, bueno antes de comenzar déjenme decirles que el francés no es difícil de aprender. Me pregunto si alguno uno o algunos de ustedes ya conocen el idioma. (Kaori levanto su mano) oh si Srta.... Cromwell no es así?  
  
Kaori: si srta. Limantour.  
  
Limantour: perfecto, es maravilloso, bueno comencemos la clase...  
  
Kaori: (hermano... no logro, no logro encontrarte... que fue lo que te hice?)  
  
Taiki: puedo sentarme?  
  
Kaori: (volteando a verlo) taiki... bueno... si  
  
Taiki: estas bien?  
  
Kaori: por que no habría de estarlo?  
  
Taiki: por que has cambiado mucho, has dejado de ser quien eras.  
  
Kaori: y tu sabes quien era?  
  
Taiki: eras feliz...  
  
Kaori: (Se le humedecieron los ojos) feliz...? Yo era feliz...?  
  
Taiki: no entiendo por que dejas que todo lo que sucedió ese día, te siga como una sombra, no entiendo por que no te dejas vivir.  
  
Kaori: y tu que sabes de eso?!? (dijo exaltada) tu que sabes de lo que me paso, de lo que soy culpable? No tienes idea, de lo que es! (levantándose de su asiento)  
  
Taiki: (tomándola del brazo) si no te lo guardaras para ti misma lo sabría  
  
Seiya: déjala si no te quiere decir que no lo haga no tienes por que obligarla  
  
Taiki: a que te refríes?  
  
Seiya: a que no debe importarte, si a ella no le importa nada!  
  
Kaori: (soltándose de Taiki y yéndose)  
  
Taiki: por que la tratas así?  
  
Seiya: así como?  
  
Taiki: como si ya no te importara, que acaso ya no es nada para ti?  
  
Seiya: si a ella no le importa, por que habría de importarme a mi?  
  
Taiki: es imposible hablar contigo, pero si prefieres tratarla con indiferencia, hazlo, pero después no estés lamentándote.  
  
Seiya: como si hubiera algo que lamentar... (se va)  
  
Taiki: (lamentas no poder estar con ella y tratarla así...)  
  
En un lugar de la escuela  
  
Kaori: por que aparto a las personas que quiero? Por que, por que hago esto...?  
  
Malachi: por que tienes miedo pequeña, por que no sabes que pasara, si los quieres demasiado, si tratas de protegerlos, tienes miedo de perderlos, de que sufran, pero no ves que sufren mas ahora que no están contigo, que no pueden darte sus brazos para que puedas apoyarte que no pueden caminar contigo.  
  
Kaori: no se que hacer, no se... quiero correr, quiero ser libre, quiero poder vivir... vivir...  
  
Malachi: déjame ayudarte a ser libre, a vivir, déjame volar contigo, déjame entrar a tu vida Kaori... mi Kaori...  
  
¿?: Por que lloras?  
  
Kaori: que?! (Limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos)  
  
¿?: ya te había dicho que no me gustaba verte llorar.  
  
Kaori: (voltea a ver a la persona que le hablaba) Urien...?  
  
Urien: escandalosa, te ves mejor cuando no lloras  
  
Kaori: pero... pero que haces aquí? Es decir Eclipse...  
  
Urien: shhhh (poniendo un dedo en sus labios)  
  
Kaori: (pero que haces aquí?)  
  
Urien: te extrañe, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. (Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios)  
  
Kaori: tu no eres Urien (dijo apartándose de el)  
  
Urien: por que lo dices, que no me reconoces  
  
Kaori: Urien jamás lo haría  
  
Urien: hacer que...  
  
Kaori: el jamás me besaría como tu lo hiciste... Eclipse  
  
Urien: vaya que no eres tonta  
  
Kaori: que es lo que quieres?! Que no fue suficiente ya?  
  
Urien: no olvides que esto apenas esta empezando, pero no creo que quieras que termine en este momento.  
  
Kaori: y por que no? ahora que estamos tu y yo solos  
  
Urien: no lo creo, amenos que quieras que lo que queda de Urien muera en este instante,  
  
Kaori: que? a que te refieres con eso?  
  
Urien: a que tu querido amigo, afortunadamente y desgraciadamente sigue vivo, y si supieras de lo que uno se llega a enterar...  
  
Kaori: de que hablas?  
  
Urien: hay mi querida princesa el será el responsable de tu muerte, y aun no lo ves, no será que sus sentimientos te traicionan?  
  
Kaori: vete!! Déjame en paz si no vas a terminar con esto vete! Lárgate (empujándolo)  
  
Urien: que modales, aun no comprendo como esta basura de persona pueda sentir algo por ti, pero aun así yo ganare y lo sabes  
  
Kaori: vete! Déjame! (kaori ayúdame... Urien?)  
  
Urien: adiós Gea, no olvides, que si yo muero el muere jajajajajajaja (se va caminando)  
  
Kaori: Urien... maldición! Por que?! (por que todo sale mal!!!!!? Que hice, que hice para que pasara todo esto, por que yo?! Yo solo quiero vivir, lo único que pido es vivir...)  
  
¿?: Por que lo hiciste Kaori?  
  
Kaori: que? (voltea a y ve a Seiya) que es lo que quieres?  
  
Seiya: dime que ganaste con haber hecho lo que hiciste, que ganaste salvando su vida si al fin y al cabo terminara muerto  
  
Kaori: eso es algo que a ti no te importa, que dejo de importarte desde hace mucho!  
  
Seiya: que dejo de importarme? Lo único que me ha importado este tiempo eres tu, pero al parecer a ti ya nada te importa, ni siquiera tu misma.  
  
Kaori: y eso a ti que!? es mi problema no tuyo, soy yo la que tiene que afrontar esto, no tu! Soy yo la que tiene que vivir de esta manera.  
  
Seiya: también es mi problema!  
  
Kaori: claro que no, no es tu problema! yo soy la causante de todo esto, yo tengo que solucionarlo yo!  
  
Seiya: por que no dejas de culparte? Por que no dejas que te ayuden?  
  
Kaori: tu que sabes de culpas? Que sabes? Para que necesito ayuda si se que no servirá de nada, para que?  
  
Seiya: bien! Has lo que quieras, quédate sola si así lo quieres!  
  
Kaori: sola? Yo ya estoy sola desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo ven!  
  
Seiya: por que tu quieres! Por que así lo decidiste, pero como dices es tu problema si quieres alejar a las personas que te quieren.  
  
Kaori: pues si es mi problema y de nadie mas!  
  
Seiya: bien, me voy!  
  
Kaori: pues vete! Nadie te necesita! Nadie!  
  
Seiya: (por que mientes, por que? tu me necesitas...) no Kaori hay personas que si me necesitan.  
  
Kaori: claro Usako verdad? Ve anda ve con ella ve a verla llorar! O que vas a decir que es mi culpa también, el hecho de que se la pase llorando  
  
Seiya: sabes creo que si es tu culpa, por no saber pedir ayuda, por no decir la verdad!  
  
Kaori: pues si es mi culpa! (dijo llorando) todo es mi culpa!  
  
Seiya: (quería abrazarla pero no podía) Kaori...  
  
Kaori: que esperas vete! Vete con ella, vete que te necesita, ella te necesita yo no!  
  
Usako: (detrás de ella) donde esta? Por favor dime donde esta... (con lagrimas en sus ojos)  
  
Kaori: (volteando a verla) por que no me dejan en paz!? Déjenme! Váyanse!  
  
Usako: que te cuesta decirme?  
  
Seiya: (poniéndose junto a Usako)  
  
Usako: donde esta Mamoru?  
  
Kaori: no lo se! No lo se entiendes, no se donde esta!  
  
Usako: no es verdad! Tu sabes donde esta! Dímelo!  
  
Seiya: Bombón... (Abrazándola)  
  
Kaori: para que te quejas, si lo tienes a el...  
  
Seiya: no seas cínica  
  
Usako: Kaori... por favor dime donde esta (decía desconsolada)  
  
Kaori: que no entiendes? No lo razonas? No se donde esta!  
  
Seiya: por que eres tan fría? Que te hizo ella?  
  
Kaori: ya déjenme! (se va )  
  
Usako: por que Seiya? Por que es así?  
  
Seiya: no lo se, no lo se (Kaori, por que has cambiado tanto, por que?)  
  
Kaori estaba enojada pero con ganas de llorar a la ves, no sabia como expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, era una frustración, que no la dejaba pensar, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue tomar sus cosas eh irse, se subió a su carro y manejo sin rumbo alguno, manejo por varias horas, hasta que se detuvo en un mirador y comenzó a llorar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. La tarde ya había terminado, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.  
  
Kaori: donde estas...  
  
Tocan la puerta...  
  
Xiao: si?  
  
¿?: Hola esta Kaori?  
  
Xiao: Thomas?  
  
Thomas: si el mismo o  
  
Xiao: no ella no esta pero pasa  
  
Thomas: gracias, y no sabes a donde fue?  
  
Xiao: no ha llegado desde que se fue a la escuela  
  
Thomas: no? que raro  
  
Xiao: gustas algo de tomar?  
  
Thomas: si no es molestia  
  
Xiao: claro que no, toma asiento  
  
Thomas: gracias.  
  
Al cabo de un tiempo se abre la puerta  
  
Xiao: al parecer ya llego  
  
Thomas: hola lindura  
  
Kaori: Thomas? Que haces aquí?  
  
Thomas: ya ves viene a ver a mi gatita  
  
Kaori: oh bueno  
  
Thomas: te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: si, estoy bien (Ve a Xiao que se voltea inmediatamente para no verla)  
  
Thomas: segura? No te ves muy bien... acaso has estado llorando?  
  
Kaori: eh, no solo que no he dormido bien, es todo...  
  
Thomas: (viéndola con preocupación) bien, te dejare para que descanses  
  
Kaori: si, nos vemos luego. (Kaori no quería estar con Thomas?? eso le preocupo)  
  
Thomas: (dándole un beso en la frente) que descanses puppy, vengo a verte mañana. (Toma su chaqueta y sale) buenas noches a todas.  
  
Xiao: también a el le vas a mentir? No se supone que es tu amigo? Que es como tu hermano...? Perdón se me olvidaba que hasta a tu hermano traicionas.  
  
Kaori: (se sintió helada a las palabras de Xiao)  
  
Shaila: (saliendo de una habitación) Kaori! ya llegaste... donde estabas?  
  
Kaori: y se puede saber que te hice yo a ti? (dijo con la cabeza baja) por que me tratas de esa manera...  
  
Xiao: por que? acaso no es obvio... no es lo que me hiciste a mi! Si no lo que te estas haciendo a ti y a los demás, por tu culpa Sakura esta muerta y tu hermano esta desaparecido  
  
Shaila: Xiao...  
  
Xiao: no Shaila ella me lo pregunto ahora me escucha!  
  
Kaori: déjala Shaila...  
  
Xiao: te escuchas, ahora eres muy mansita no? ahora si dejas que te hablen, que te griten, pero eso no borra tus acciones! Lo que nos estas haciendo, te estas traicionando, a ti y nosotros! Dime que ganaste con todo esto? Con la muerte de Sakura? Con traicionar a tu hermano?! Dímelo! Que ganaste con apartar a Seiya? Nada mas vete! Estas destrozada, estas sola!  
  
Kaori: (las lágrimas caían por su rostro) si Xiao... estoy sola, y no gane nada mas que eso, la soledad, y tu desprecio y si tengo que vivir con eso lo haré, aunque me muera por dentro... (dijo con una voz quebradiza y calmada)  
  
Xiao: por que te haces esto? Por que?!  
  
Kaori: te quiero... (esto sorprendió a Xiao) y perdona si mis acciones te lastiman y te decepciono... me duele que... me duele que pienses que no me importas, que no me importan... perdóname... (sentándose en el sillón con las manos en la cara)  
  
Xiao: (Kaori... perdóname tu... perdóname...) pues no lo parece.... (se va a su cuarto)  
  
Shaila: Kaori... (sentándose a su lado) no estas sola, yo estoy aquí...  
  
Kaori: (apartando sus manos de su rostro y volteando a ver s Shaila) no se por que sigues a mi lado, si ya has visto el futuro...  
  
Shaila: (sonriendo tiernamente) por que confió en ti, confió en que todo se solucionara y que serás capaz de seguir adelante por todo aquello que amas, aunque cometas errores, no nos abandonaras, incluso cuando estes sola y sientas que no hay nadie a tu lado, ahí estaremos...  
  
Kaori: y si fallo? Si me rindo, y prefiero...  
  
Shaila: no lo harás... vamos es mejor que te acuestes para que descanses  
  
Kaori: (se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto) Shaila...  
  
Shaila: si?  
  
Kaori: gracias...  
  
Shaila: (sonriendo) buenas noches princesa  
  
Kaori: (sonriéndole) buenas noches (entro a su cuarto) perdóname si soy... si soy causante de tu muerte, perdóname...  
  
En un cuarto  
  
Cherry: entonces no se ve bien?  
  
Thomas: no, se ve muy distante... no se que le pasa.  
  
Cherry: que tendrá mi puppy por que no confía en nosotros?  
  
Thomas: no lo se, es como si ya no fuera ella, como si nosotros no existiéramos.  
  
Cherry: Thomas, no la dejes sola ningún momento yo iré cuando arregle unos asuntos aquí, mientras tanto...  
  
Thomas: no te preocupes lo haré Cherry  
  
Cherry: es que yo debería estar ah  
  
Thomas: oye! Para algo estoy yo  
  
Cherry: pero es que...  
  
Thomas: no eres la única que se preocupa por ella, ahora yo estoy aquí y la cuidare  
  
Cherry: esta bien, se que tienes razón.  
  
Thomas: bien, te dejo que debo dormir algo  
  
Cherry: esta bien, háblame si pasa algo  
  
Thomas: descuida.  
  
Cherry: buenas noches  
  
Thomas: igualmente, adiós  
  
Cherry: adiós. (Cuelgan) Kaori... que te esta pasando...? (voltea a ver al joven que se encontraba recostado en su cama) que tendrá que ver contigo este joven, por que llego a mi...?  
  
En la habitación de Kaori.  
  
Estaba tan cansada que no le importo estar vestida aun con el uniforme, se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormida, se veía tan débil, tan triste, como si no tuviera fuerzas para estar de pie.  
  
Malachi: mi pequeña por que...? vamos abre tus ojos, abre tus alas...  
  
Kaori: ya no puedo, no tengo fuerza, estoy cansada... tengo miedo  
  
Malachi: aun no puedo estar contigo, aun no quieres abrir tu corazón a mi... recuerda Kaori, recuerda cuando fue la ultima ves que te sentiste protegida, la ultima ves que alguien te abrazo y sentiste que jamás estarías sola...  
  
Kaori: (abriendo lentamente sus ojos) Seiya...  
  
Habitación de Seiya...  
  
Seiya: "y aunque todo es de papel...mientes lo sé..." por que no me dejas estar contigo, por que me alejas de ti de esta manera? Kaori, si supieras lo mucho que me importas... maldición, por que no me crees? Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte junto a mi... como puedes pensar que ya no te quiero...  
  
Malachi: crees que podamos protegerla?  
  
Tabreese: tenemos que...  
  
Malachi: espero que nos deje entrar a su corazón.  
  
Tabreese: lo hará, es nuestra pequeña, ella nos permitirá ayudarla.  
  
Malachi: habré tu corazón Kaori... no nos dejes afuera, no a nosotros...  
  
Tabreese: no lo hará, confiemos en ella  
  
Kaori: (Júrame que aunque el mundo me juzgue Que aunque todos me acusen Tú me perdonarás...) perdónenme... (Mientras dormía una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla)

Ya KEDO !!! JEJEJE AHORA SI COMIENZA LO BUENO JEJEJE BY BY

NAMY


	35. Muriendo en la soledad

> * * *
> 
> Muriendo en la soledad.  
  
En Londres  
  
Cherry: veo que ya esta mejor.  
  
¿?: Si gracias por su ayuda  
  
Cherry: no hay de que, pero aun no me explico como llego aqu  
  
¿?: Yo tampoco lo se...  
  
Cherry: no recuerda nada?  
  
¿?: Las imágenes no son claras...  
  
Cherry: disculpe...  
  
¿?: Si?  
  
Cherry: su nombre es...  
  
¿?: Perdón, creo que he olvidado mis modales, soy Mamoru Chiva  
  
Cherry: (levantándose de su asiento) bueno ahora esta mucho mejor, por lo menos ya puede hablar, y sus heridas están sanando rápidamente  
  
Mamoru: disculpa...  
  
Cherry: dígame  
  
Mamoru: no estas asustada?  
  
Cherry: por que habría de estarlo?  
  
Mamoru: tal ves por el hecho de que haya aparecido en tu cuarto repentinamente.  
  
Cherry: bueno, no le voy a negar que me sorprendió mucho pero no estoy asustada ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Mamoru: se puede saber por que?  
  
Cherry: bueno, digamos que nací para proteger a las personas, y usted... bueno usted tiene un gran parecido a alguien que quiero mucho.  
  
Mamoru: que tipo de parecido?  
  
Cherry: su esencia, además que usted menciono algo que me hizo pensar que todo estaría bien y que usted no era una mala persona.  
  
Mamoru: no recuerdo haber dicho nada.  
  
Cherry: estaba delirando cuando lo dijo... (es algo especial que usted tiene, su parecido al de ella)  
  
Mamoru: y puedo saber que fue?  
  
Cherry: dígame de donde es usted?  
  
Mamoru: de Japón  
  
Cherry: tiene hermanos?  
  
Mamoru: (su cara se torno seria) si... una hermana  
  
Cherry: y donde esta ella?  
  
Mamoru: en Japón  
  
Cherry: (al parecer, toda esa desilusión es por ella, puedo sentirlo, siento como su corazón se aflige al mencionarla) seguro esta preocupada por usted.  
  
Mamoru: puede ser...  
  
Cherry: lo duda?  
  
Mamoru: en este momento no lo se ella... me decepciono.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Fénix: (volteando a verlo) Sabes, Kaori en este momento esta luchando por no escucharte es mejor que no insistas!  
  
Endimión: pero...  
  
Fénix: no entiendes?! Yo no soy tu hermana!!  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Cherry: yo estoy segura de que si lo esta, que hermana no se preocuparía por uno de sus hermanos.  
  
Mamoru: tu tienes hermanos?  
  
Cherry: si tengo tres hermanos mayores que yo  
  
Mamoru: ya veo.  
  
Cherry: bueno lo dejo, tengo cosas que hacer permiso... (Iba saliendo de su habitación cuando...)  
  
Mamoru: Srta. Gracias  
  
Cherry: me puede decir Cherry permiso (salio)  
  
Mamoru: Kaori... que fue lo que hiciste...  
  
En Tokio afuera del departamento de Kaori  
  
Thomas: (hay pequeña, haber si ahora te encuentras bien...) (toca la puerta)  
  
Shaila: si diga? Ah Thomas eres tu pasa por favor.  
  
Thomas: gracias  
  
Shaila: voy por Kaori, toma asiento. (se dirige al cuarto de Kaori y toca la puerta abriéndola ligeramente) Kaori, Thomas ha venido a verte... estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (sentada en el piso, se levanta despacio, limpiándose la cara, como si estuviera llorando) ahorita salgo...  
  
Shaila: segura que estas bien?  
  
Kaori: (dirigiéndose a la puerta) si  
  
Cuando iban saliendo tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Shaila: yo abro, seguro es Taiki. (va a la puerta y abre)  
  
Taiki: ya estas lista (dándole una rosa)  
  
Shaila: si, nos vemos despues  
  
Taiki: adiós Kaori, permiso (dirigiéndose a Thomas)  
  
Thomas: hasta luego  
  
Kaori: (con las manos en los bolsillos) adiós...  
  
Thomas: que no me vas a saludar?  
  
Kaori: hola... (Sentándose en el sillón)  
  
Thomas: (sentándose a su lado) que tienes puppy?  
  
Kaori: nada (tomando a pudín en sus brazos)  
  
Thomas: eres una mentirosa, sabes muy bien que a mi no me engañas.  
  
Kaori: entonces tengo que practicar más...  
  
Thomas: (abrazándola y recargándola en su pecho) sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir (dándole un beso en la frente)  
  
Kaori: (cerrando sus ojos y abrazándolo)  
  
Thomas: mírate, pareces niña chiquita cuando te comprotas así.  
  
Kaori: Thomas...  
  
Thomas: si?  
  
Kaori: tengo hambre...  
  
Thomas: ôO hambre?  
  
Kaori: es que no he comido  
  
Thomas: bueno, quieres que vayamos a cenar algo?  
  
Kaori: si...  
  
Thomas: como que se te antoja?  
  
Kaori: lo que sea, solo salgamos quieres (dijo tomando un suéter que había dejado en el sillón cuando llego)  
  
Thomas: esta bien, como tu digas...  
  
Kaori y Thomas salieron de su departamento, y se subieron al carro, Thomas iba manejando. Al cabo de un rato se detuvieron, y bajaron a comprar algo en un puesto de Hot Dog's. Thomas se comió 4 el solito, por otra parte Kaori solo se comió uno, lo que le extraño a Thomas, pues solía comerse mas de uno. Mientras iban en el carro de regreso  
  
Thomas: no que tenias mucha hambre? Nada mas te comiste uno  
  
Kaori: es que me llene  
  
Thomas: ôo es en serio? Tu llenarte? Te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: si...  
  
Thomas: ya llegamos.  
  
En el departamento...  
  
Thomas: parece que no hay nadie.  
  
Kaori: oye y donde te estas quedando?  
  
Thomas: en un hotel, a lo que me recuerda, no he visto a Urien, no sabes donde esta?  
  
Kaori: (Kaori se quedo helada por las palabras de Thomas)  
  
Thomas: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: (como decirte que el...) bueno no se  
  
Thomas: que raro, bueno luego iré a buscarlo.  
  
Kaori: no!  
  
Thomas: Oo no? por que no?  
  
Kaori: es que... bueno, el... (el esta muerto!!)  
  
Thomas: el...  
  
Kaori: creo que esta de viaje...  
  
Thomas: que mal, con las ganas que tenia de verlo.  
  
Kaori: (Urien, por que paso esto?) oye, podrías quedarte aquí los días que piensas quedarte? Es que, no quiero estar sola...  
  
Thomas: sola? Pero si Xiao y Shaila se están quedando contigo.  
  
Kaori: (son ojos tristes) bueno si no quieres no  
  
Thomas: no digas eso, claro que me quedo si tu quieres, mejor para mi el poder verte todos los días y saber que estas bien.  
  
Kaori: dormirías conmigo como antes... cuando...  
  
Thomas: (viéndola preocupado) claro que si, si te hace sentir mas segura  
  
Kaori: gracias (dándole una leve sonrisa)  
  
Thomas y Kaori se fueron a dormir, Thomas se quedo con Kaori en su cuarto, velándole el sueño, el sabia que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, y que necesitaba a alguien a su lado, alguien que no la dejara sola, y la comprendiera.  
  
Thomas: (que tienes ángel? Por que estas así? Tú no eres así...) (viéndola mientras dormía)  
  
Por primera ves en varias semanas Kaori se sentía protegida, que todo estaba bien, y que solo tenia que dormir. A la mañana siguiente en el comedor.  
  
Thomas: ya despertaste! (Kaori salía de su cuarto aun portando su pijama)  
  
Kaori: buenos días (se le veía una mejora, al parecer había dormido bien, aunque aun se veía cansada)  
  
Shaila: quieres desayunar?  
  
Kaori: no gracias, no tengo hambre  
  
Thomas: vamos, por lo menos toma un jugo.  
  
Kaori: (viendo a tomas que insistía en que se lo tomara) esta bien  
  
Xiao: así que te vas a quedar con nosotras?  
  
Thomas: si, a petición de mi angelito  
  
Xiao: ella te lo pido? (extrañada)  
  
Thomas: si, pero oye Kaori no me habías dicho que ya habías encontrado a tu hermano?  
  
Todas se quedaron calladas, Thomas no sabia, ni podía saber lo que había pasado con Mamoru. Shaila, siguió desayunando como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario, por otra parte Xiao solo se disgusto aun más con Kaori. Los ojos de Kaori se humedecieron y su voz comenzó a romperse, sin embargo, no dejo que una sola lágrima cayera de sus ojos, aunque el comentario de Thomas le había afectado, ella solo digo...  
  
Kaori: el salio de viaje por lo de sus estudios...  
  
Xiao: (molesta, azoto la jarra de jugo y se fue a la cocina) (como puedes decir eso, después de que tu fuiste la culpable!!!?)  
  
Thomas: ya veo, debes extrañarlo mucho.  
  
Kaori: si...  
  
Thomas: oye, dirás que como enfado y que hago muchas preguntas, pero y tu novio, el tal Seiya?  
  
Kaori: el ya no es mi novio...  
  
Thomas: (estupido... primero lo del hermano y ahora esto, de verdad que necesito mantener la boca cerrada) oh ya veo... (ahora que hago?) oye! Vístete!  
  
Kaori: para que?  
  
Thomas: tu vístete de acuerdo?  
  
Kaori: pero...  
  
Thomas: nada de peros, hazme caso  
  
Kaori no pregunto mas y se fue a vestir, se puso un pantalón negro a la cadera, y una blusa de tirantes negra, dejando su cabello suelto, (últimamente usaba mucho ese color). Thomas la llevo a dar una vuelta para que olvidara lo sucedido en el desayuno, la llevo a varias exposiciones de pintura, al cine, y a comer. Aunque parecía estar distraída, sus ojos mostraban aun mucha tristeza, tristeza que Thomas no veía desde la muerte de sus padres. Mientras estaba en una cafetería...  
  
Thomas: (poniéndole azúcar a su café) ahora si me vas a decir que tienes?  
  
Kaori: que tengo de que?  
  
Thomas: no comiences con eso, sabes a lo que me refiero  
  
Kaori: Thomas ya te he dicho...  
  
Thomas: que no tienes nada... lo se pero te conozco mejor que nadie y lo sabes, podrás mentirle a tus otros amigos, a Shaila o a Xiao incluso a Cherry pero a mi no, vamos Kaori te conozco desde que teníamos 8 años, nos enfermábamos juntos, te vi varias veces llorar, estuve contigo en cada una de las muertes de tus padres, yo fui al único que permitiste acercarse, y ahora me vas a decir que no tienes nada? Yo se cuando estas triste, cuando ocultas algo, se cuando te sientes sola...  
  
Kaori: entonces cállate... Deja de decirme lo que ya se, solo cállate... (Dijo mientras resbalaba una lágrima)  
  
Thomas: (tomando una de sus manos) no quieras morir sola Kaori, no estas sola, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, estoy yo! Esta Cherry, y otras personas que te quieren, como tu hermano o no?  
  
Kaori: (mi hermano? A estas alturas el me odia...) aun así...  
  
Thomas: solo dime cuantas veces al día lloras  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Thomas: Kaori tu solías sonreír en todo momento, tus ojos siempre demostraban alegría, eras la que siempre nos levantaba el animo, la que nos hacia reír  
  
Kaori: tu lo has dicho solía serlo...  
  
Thomas: es solo que tratas tanto de vivir así, de siempre estar triste, que te has olvidado de los que necesitan una sonrisa tuya, dime que puede ser tan malo que te hace estar así? Estas viva no?  
  
Kaori: de que me sirve estar viva si todos me odian...  
  
Thomas: yo no te odio... a caso yo no cuento?  
  
Kaori: no es eso...  
  
Thomas: entonces? Vamos confía en mi Kaori, sabes que puedes hacerlo  
  
Kaori: no es tan fácil  
  
Thomas: (viéndola con ternura) prométeme que cuando estés lista me lo dirás, (levantando su barbilla con su mano) me lo prometes?  
  
Kaori: (tal ves nunca lo este... no quiero decírtelo, no quiero que también me odies...)  
  
Thomas: si?  
  
Kaori: tratare...  
  
Thomas: (sonriéndole) hay puppy, si Cherry te viera, pero bueno, eso ya es otra cosa no queremos invocarla, ya sabes como se pone (guiñándole el ojo)  
  
Kaori: a que te refieres (limpiando sus lágrimas con una servilleta)  
  
Thomas: ya sabes, luego, luego se siente que puede hacer todo, y que todo lo sabe, pero bueno ya tendrá su oportunidad cuando venga  
  
Kaori: va a venir?  
  
Thomas: si, amenazo con hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, que todavía no viene Kaori: y por que viene?  
  
Thomas: a verte, ya lo sabes, además que no puede vivir sin mi.  
  
Kaori:   
  
Thomas: bueno deja pido la cuenta y nos vamos te parece?  
  
Kaori: si esta bien...  
  
Mientras iban saliendo de la cafetería se toparon con un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, que se detuvo al verlos.  
  
Thomas: Seiya? Hola! Me recuerdas (dándole la mano)  
  
Seiya: (respondiendo a su saludo) que tal (y dándole un hola muy seco a Kaori) Hola  
  
Kaori: Thomas vamonos, ya es tarde.  
  
Thomas: tarde? Pero si es temprano!  
  
Kaori: (tonto!!! Vamonos, que no ves que no quiero estar cerca de el?)  
  
Thomas: y como has estado?  
  
Seiya: bien dentro de lo que cabe y tu? Cuándo llegaste?  
  
Kaori: (desde cuando son tan buenos amigos?)  
  
Thomas: hace poco, vine a ver a mi angelito. (poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Kaori)  
  
Kaori: (viéndolo con ojos, de que te pasa)  
  
Seiya: ya veo... (viendo a Kaori con seriedad)  
  
Thomas: así es no puedo dejarla ni un momento sola  
  
Kaori: (como si me fuera a perder... Thomas!!!!!! Vamonos!)  
  
Thomas: y que vas a hacer?  
  
Seiya: no tengo ningún plan  
  
Thomas: prefecto, nos acompañas?  
  
Kaori: (oo, que no es obvio que no tenemos una buena relación? Acaso tengo que decírselo?) (poniendo una cara de: estas loco?)  
  
Seiya: bueno, no quiero incomodar (viendo a Kaori)  
  
Thomas: claro que no! verdad Kaori?  
  
Kaori: (me preguntas a mi?) ehh... bueno... no. (por Dios Thomas que haces?)  
  
Thomas: perfecto, entonces que dices vienes?  
  
Seiya: bueno... esta bien.  
  
Los tres subieron al carro, Seiya y Kaori no se volteaban a ver, ni hablaban. Kaori no se explicaba por que Thomas lo había invitado, y sobre todo a donde irían, aun así extrañaba poder hablar con Seiya, al igual que el, que solo la veía desde el asiento trasero. Mientras llegaban a su destino Thomas vio pasar a alguien conocido.  
  
Thomas: oye Kaori no me habías dicho que Urien estaba de viaje?  
  
Kaori: (te mentí...) si...  
  
Thomas: en serio?, por que ahí esta.  
  
Kaori: (volteando a ver a Thomas) que?  
  
Seiya: (viendo la reacción de Kaori)  
  
Thomas: si ahí esta míralo  
  
Kaori: (pero... que esta haciendo aquí...? Será que...)  
  
Thomas: vamos a cercarnos (dirigiendo el carro a Urien)  
  
Seiya: (que vas a hacer Kaori? que harás si el se entera de que ese de ahí ya no es Urien... tu querido Urien)  
  
Thomas: (bajando la ventana) hey Urien!  
  
Urien: (volteando a ver quien le hablaba) (quien es ese... ya veo, uno de los amigos de el tal Urien...) Thomas?  
  
Thomas: (bajándose del carro) donde estabas? Kaori me había dicho que estabas de viaje, veo que llegaste  
  
Urien: ella te lo dijo? (vaya, que mentirosa eres, a acaso no piensas decirle?) (viendo a Kaori que estaba en el auto sin voltear a verlo, y notando que Seiya la acompañaba) (vaya, vaya, mira con quien vienes... jajajaja otra victima mas..., alguien a quien mas matar, para que sufras)  
  
Thomas: así es, no quieres venir con nosotros?  
  
Thomas y Urien platicaron por un momento, en realidad Urien no era la persona que Thomas pensaba que era, pero como eclipse habitaba en su cuerpo, conocía sus recuerdos, así que actuó como si fuera el  
  
Seiya: y bien?  
  
Kaori: (viéndolo de reojo) bien que?  
  
Seiya: no le vas a decir?  
  
Kaori: que quieres que le diga?  
  
Seiya: lo de Urien  
  
Kaori: no tengo nada que decirle  
  
Seiya: pero si le puedes mentir  
  
Kaori: no es tu problema  
  
Seiya: si ya se que nada de lo que te pase o hagas no es mi problema. pero no es justo lo que estas haciendo, el era su amigo  
  
Kaori: y que quieres?  
  
Seiya: que dejaras de mentir.  
  
Kaori: y se puede saber en que estoy mintiendo?  
  
Seiya: tu sola lo sabes  
  
Thomas: (subiéndose al carro junto con Urien) ya, vamonos.  
  
Seiya: (viendo a Urien con odio)  
  
Thomas: nada mas vamos a dejarlo, y nos vamos esta bien?  
  
Kaori: como quieras...  
  
Urien: y que ya no me saludas Kaori? (o no saludas a tus enemigos?)  
  
Kaori: hola... (ojala realmente fueras tu)  
  
Urien: vaya Seiya Kou, tu que haces aquí?  
  
Seiya: nada de tu interés. (imbecil, por tu culpa ella esta sufriendo)  
  
Urien: no me digas que todavía crees que puedan a ser como antes?  
  
Seiya: (enojado) eso a ti no te importa.  
  
Kaori: (por que haces esto eclipse? Por que juegas con nosotros? Que ganas?)  
  
Thomas: jajaja, no peleen  
  
Urien: yo solo converso (con una sonrisa de malicia)  
  
Thomas: ya llegamos.  
  
Urien: gracias Thomas, nos vemos después, adiós Kou, esfuérzate, adiós Kaori (guiñándole el ojo)  
  
Thomas: adiós!  
  
Kaori: (Urien...) adiós (dijo sin voltear a verlo)  
  
Thomas: ahora si vamonos, que se nos va hacer tarde.  
  
En Londres...  
  
Mamoru: (aun en la cama) tengo que regresar a Japón  
  
Cherry: (entrando en la habitación) ya vine, le traje algo de comer.  
  
Mamoru: gracias.  
  
Cherry: ya se siente mejor no es así?  
  
Mamoru: si, aunque algunas heridas no han sanado.  
  
Cherry: no se preocupe toma tiempo, pero siempre sanan, (sonriéndole)  
  
Mamoru: eres una niña muy linda... me recuerdas a... (Kaori...)  
  
Cherry: a su hermana?  
  
Mamoru: si... ella... solía ser así, aun cuando no estaba bien, pero ahora... no se  
  
Cherry: bueno, creo que, a veces las personas hacen cosas que nos lastiman, pero no lo hacen con esa intención. Pero seguro ella volverá a ser como antes, solo que necesita tiempo, y darse cuenta por ella misma, estoy segura que lo que menos quiso fue lastimarlo, y puedo asegurarle que esta arrepentida, si es que lo decepciono.  
  
Mamoru: gracias... tus palabras son confortadoras  
  
Charles: (entrando a la habitación) oye Cherry no has visto... quien es el?!?!?!  
  
Cherry: (cerrando la puerta con rapidez y tapando su boca) no grites... el... el... (hay que le digo) no vayas a pensar algo malo... el es... hermano... hermano de ... de Kaori!  
  
Mamoru: (como lo supo?)  
  
Charles: pero no me asfixies, que me quieres matar?  
  
Cherry: perdonó...  
  
Mamoru: lo siento, creo que es mejor que...  
  
Cherry: no! usted esta muy mal todavía!  
  
Charles: haber explícame otra ves que es lo que hace en tu habitación, y por que no nos habías dicho nada?  
  
Cherry: bueno como ya te dije es hermano de Kaori, y bueno, no quería que... que se alarmaran con su presencia aquí.  
  
Charles: ya veo con que es hermano de tu puppy, pero no tenias por que ocultárnoslo, ya sabes que todo lo que tiene que ver con Kaori, nos preocupa.  
  
Cherry: si lo se  
  
Mamoru: perdón, por las molestias  
  
Charles: no se preocupe, pero como es que esta lastimado?  
  
Mamoru: tuve un accidente  
  
Charles: ya veo, bueno espero se este recuperando  
  
Cherry: el regresara a Tokio cuando este mejor, mientras se puede quedar no es así?  
  
Charles: si, no hay problema, solo le avisare a Christian y Mark  
  
Mamoru: muchas gracias  
  
Charles: no hay de que, pero creo que es mejor que tome una habitación para usted, Cherry, tú encárgate.  
  
Cherry: si  
  
Charles: bueno permiso, ah por cierto a lo que venia no has visto mi camisa verde?  
  
Cherry: no  
  
Charles: bueno, que mal... en fin, permiso (sale de la habitación)  
  
Cherry: que susto... pensé que se pondría como loco  
  
Mamoru: Cherry...  
  
Cherry: si?  
  
Mamoru: tu que sabes de... de Kaori?  
  
Cherry: bueno usted menciono su nombre y me imagine que era su hermana...  
  
Mamoru: pero tu hermano también la conoce  
  
Cherry: bueno... (le diré?)  
  
Mamoru: acaso tu la conoces?  
  
Cherry: son personas diferentes...  
  
Mamoru: ella es de Londres, mi hermana Cherry: bueno... es que... ella nunca me dijo que tenia un hermano... bueno su, pero nunca me dijo su nombre  
  
Mamoru: por eso me ayudaste no es así? Por que eres amiga de Kaori  
  
Cherry: le digo que son personas diferentes  
  
Mamoru: no hay dos Kaori Cromwell o si?  
  
Cherry: (lo sabia, el es su hermano...) bueno no...  
  
Mamoru: ya veo... la quieres mucho no es verdad?  
  
Cherry: claro que si... ella es muy especial.  
  
Mamoru: veo que la estimas demasiado.  
  
Cherry: así es, además de que...  
  
Mamoru: de que?  
  
Cherry: sabe por que usted apareció en mi casa?  
  
Mamoru: no, aun no logro recordar.  
  
Cherry: ella lo mando a mí...  
  
Thomas había llevado a Seiya y Kaori a un centro nocturno, a pasar un rato, mientras el coqueteaba como era costumbre con las chicas, comenzó a tocar un balada, era la misma canción que Seiya le había cantado a Kaori, el día que se hicieron novios. Kaori tomaba una piña colada, haciendo como si la canción no fuera nada para ella, pero en su mente estaba todos esos recuerdos que tenia con Seiya, el por su parte también recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y la veía. Seiya se levanto de su asiento  
  
Seiya: (susurrándole al oído) Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti, que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo? que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas? No les creas que ya no te quiero Yo solamente quisiera que el mundo no te mintiera Y supieras que estoy desesperado Como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar No les creas que ya no te quiero ay cuanto te mintieron... (Dándole un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Kaori: (volteando a verlo, con ganas de decirle que no se apartara de ella, que se quedar ahí, pero no pudo)  
  
Seiya: (tomo su asiento)  
  
Thomas: que aburridos andan, ya no los vuelvo a traer.  
  
Seiya: no hay mucho que hacer.  
  
Thomas: eso es verdad, mejor vamonos no?  
  
Seiya: si, ya me canse  
  
Thomas: si vamonos.  
  
Kaori: (se levanta del asiento y sale junto con ellos)  
  
Los tres salieron, y se subieron al carro, antes de llegar a sus respectivas casas, pasaron por un postre, Thomas y Seiya se bajaron por ellos, mientras Kaori se quedo en el carro esperando.  
  
Kaori: (que me esta pasando? La verdad ya no entiendo... Seiya... Urien... que debo hacer?)  
  
Malachi: no confundas el cariño de hermanos con el Amor Kaori, no los confundas.  
  
Kaori: (de que hablas, por que dices eso?)  
  
Malachi: no los confundas pequeña, abre tu corazón.  
  
Kaori: (acaso... pero no puedo, no puedo dar marcha atrás... Seiya...)  
  
Malachi: abre tu corazón, no quieras morir en la soledad...  
  
Kaori: (morir en la soledad...? quiero morir cuando decline al día...) que tontería...  
  
Thomas: (poniendo el helado enfrente de Kaori) que es una tontería?  
  
Kaori: (tomándolo) nada...  
  
Thomas: ahora si vamonos  
  
Seiya: (por que no me quieres lo mismo que te estoy queriendo yo?)  
  
Kaori: (había escuchado el pensamiento de Seiya y volteo a verlo)  
  
Cuando llegaron seiya se despidió de Thomas y de Kaori, aunque aun era distante y algo confuso eh incomodo para los dos, aun que era más que obvio que aun se querían, pero eran tan orgullosos los dos que no decían nada ni hacían nada, o no lo querían aceptar.  
  
En alguna parte de la ciudad...  
  
Shadi: se puede saber que haces aquí?!?!!?  
  
Zahakiel: que te molesta mi presencia?  
  
Shadi: es solo que no soporto la presencia de Ángeles como tu  
  
Zahakiel: jajajaja no es mi culpa  
  
Shadi: eres asqueroso  
  
Spheria: que tanto haces Shadi?  
  
Shadi: hablando con un ángel (viéndolo con repugnancia)  
  
Spheria: tu hablando con un ángel? Jajajaja te sientes bien?  
  
Equinoxio: por que no se callan! (entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban)  
  
Zahakiel: otro amargado... en fin yo nada más vengo a avisarles que se preparen.  
  
Equinoxio: no me digas que te mandaron a decirnos lo que debemos hacer?  
  
Zahakiel: así es y deben obedecer  
  
Shadi: ordenes de un ángel?  
  
Equinoxio: no tomare tus ordenes Zahakiel, no de ti  
  
Spheria: así es, tu solo eres un ángel y nada mas.  
  
Eclipse: vaya, vaya, vaya así que no quieren obedecer  
  
Equinoxio: no tomamos ordenes de un ángel no son de confiar.  
  
Eclipse: eso es verdad, pero yo le di las órdenes  
  
Spheria: eso cambia todo.  
  
Eclipse: Shadi!  
  
Shadi: que quieres? (en tono retador)  
  
Eclipse: cuidado como contestas insecto.  
  
Shadi: si, si, si que es lo que quieres?  
  
Eclipse: mata a Viento.  
  
Shadi: es todo? Quieres deshacerte de mí como lo hiciste de Mavole?  
  
Equinoxio: solo hazlo Shadi, al fin y al cabo no eres de mucha ayuda  
  
Shadi: y tu si no?  
  
Spheria: ya van a empezar, mejor me voy (desaparece)  
  
Zahakiel: (desaparece)  
  
Eclipse: solo has lo que te digo Shadi.  
  
Shadi: si como quieras, al fin y al cabo ya sabía que esto pasaría (desaparece)  
  
Equinoxio: así que nos mataras poco a poco a todos no es así?  
  
Eclipse: si es necesario, y lo sabes, y no te quejes que fue lo que elegiste.  
  
Equinoxio: ojala no estés en un error (desaparece)  
  
Eclipse: error? Jaja si como no, estupido!  
  
Zahakiel: tiene razón no te confíes, no sabes lo que pueda pasar.  
  
Eclipse: el futuro ya esta escrito y la bastarda morirá, eso no cambiara, su sangre será derramada y ya no habrá amanecer jajajaja  
  
Una ventana se abre...  
  
Xiao: (se despierta bruscamente) (que es esto, el viento sopla con melancolía) que esta apunto de pasar...


	36. Júrame que tú me perdonaras

> **Júrame que tú me perdonaras.**  
  
La tarde era nublada, había llovido un poco, pero las nubes aun cubrían el sol, Kaori se encontraba en el estudio ensayando una presentación.  
  
Coreógrafa: que es lo que estas haciendo  
  
Kaori: lo que me dijo que hiciera  
  
Coreógrafa: así no te dije que lo hicieras  
  
Kaori: hago lo que puedo!  
  
Coreógrafa: pues no hagas mucho! Otra vez desde el principio  
  
Kaori: (que no ve que me estoy esforzando!!)  
  
Coreógrafa: 5, 6, 7, 8...  
  
Kaori: (quien te dijo que yo me olvide de ti... no les creas que ya no te quiero...)  
  
Coreógrafa: no, no, no! lo estas haciendo mal!  
  
Kaori: estoy haciendo lo que me dice!  
  
Coreógrafa: no estas concentrada! Yo no puedo trabajar as  
  
Kaori: claro que estoy concentrada!  
  
Coreógrafa: si así fuera no te equivocarías tantas veces! Otra vez! Hasta que salga bien!  
  
Kaori: así esta bien!  
  
Coreógrafa: pues no me parece, así que desde el principio!  
  
Kaori: (maldición... que me pasa!!) (Kaori estaba muy estresada y distraída, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, tanto personales como profesionales, que todo le salía mal) maldición! No puedo! (deteniéndose)  
  
Coreógrafa: ahora que!?  
  
Kaori: que no puedo, no me sale!  
  
Coreógrafa: esta bien... lo dejaremos para mañana y espero que lo hagas mejor (toma sus cosas y sale del cuarto de baile)  
  
Kaori: (en medio de la habitación) mejor... si claro, como si fuera tan fácil... (dirigiéndose a tomar un poco de agua) como si todo pudiera ser mejor... (en un momento de desesperación, toma la botella de agua y la tira al piso, salpicando todo) genial... (toma sus cosas y se va)  
  
Como ya era tarde ya casi no había nadie en el estudio. Kaori salio y se subió a su carro y fue rumbo a su departamento al llegar, no había nadie lo cual se le hizo extraño pero no le dio importancia, al contrario de cierta manera le agrado que estuviera sola, fue a su cuarto y tomo un baño, después de eso se cambio y se recostó en su cama, quedándose dormida al poco rato.  
  
En Londres...  
  
Cherry: que?!?!?!?! Pero cuando?! Es que no lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!  
  
Charles: lo se, lo se yo tampoco lo puedo creer.  
  
Cherry: pero eso no contesta mis preguntas!  
  
Charles: quieres ser paciente mocosa!  
  
Cherry: no me digas así eh!!  
  
Charles: jajaja, si bueno lo que pasa mocosa, no te vayas a entusiasmar... es que hablaron de la agencia de modelaje preguntando por ti, necesitaban que fueras en ese momento, pero como no estabas llamaron a otra...  
  
Cherry: que?!?!?! y por que no me hablaste!?!  
  
Charles: por que no sabia donde estabas, además eso no es lo tuyo  
  
Cherry: pero tu como sabes? Arruinaste mi carrera!  
  
Charles: seamos realistas  
  
Cherry: eres malo  
  
Charles: soy honesto, bueno ya me voy que tengo clases.  
  
Charles se fue a la universidad, Cherry estaba molesta y decepcionada por lo que le había dicho su hermano, pero no había más que hacer, mientras Cherry refunfuñaba Mamoru iba bajando las escaleras.  
  
Mamoru: buenas tardes  
  
Cherry: (que tiene de buenas?) hey que onda  
  
Mamoru: estas bien?  
  
Cherry: eh si, nada de que preocuparse  
  
Mamoru: me alegro...  
  
Cherry: ya veo que esta mejor  
  
Mamoru: si ya me siento mucho mejor  
  
Cherry: (ni que se diga, se ve muy bien... papi...) y ya tiene pensado que va a hacer?  
  
Mamoru: si, tengo que regresar a mi casa...  
  
Cherry: y aun no recuerda como fue que llego aquí?  
  
Mamoru: creo saberlo pero...  
  
Cherry: pero...  
  
Mamoru: no si lo vaya a comprender  
  
Cherry: vamos dígame lo que sea, no puede ser tan raro o si?  
  
Mamoru: mi hermana me mando a ti  
  
Cherry: Oo a mi? Su hermana? Lo mando? (Kaori hizo eso?)  
  
Mamoru: así es... me mando con su ángel  
  
Cherry: ôO angel? (espera, como sabe que...)  
  
Mamoru: Malachi... ese es tu nombre no es así?  
  
Cherry: oo (como es que lo sabe... acaso...)  
  
Mamoru: tu eres el ángel Malachi, eres el ángel guardián del Sol... de Gea, el Fénix.  
  
Cherry: (no cree que es mucha información para mi? Pero como es que sabe de ella, yo aun no logro encontrarla) como...  
  
Mamoru: si, estoy seguro de que eres ella, por eso estoy aquí, por eso aparecí en tu cuarto  
  
Cherry: (tornándose seria) supongamos que tiene razón, que yo soy quien dice ser que soy, quien es usted para que lo hayan mandado a mi.  
  
Mamoru: la deidad de la Tierra  
  
Cherry: me estas diciendo que tu eres la deidad de la Tierra, y si eso es verdad, Kaori... (acaso Kaori es...)  
  
Mamoru: así es Kaori es la deidad del Sol, la deidad que debes proteger.  
  
Cherry: pero eso no pude ser... (entonces... pero es que no es posible...)  
  
Mamoru: creo que es por eso, que la quieres mucho, y la proteges no es así? No me negaras que siempre la has protegido, que siempre has tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.  
  
Cherry: (es verdad.. siempre ha sido así con ella... solo con ella...) esto explica todo... su cambio, usted...  
  
Mamoru: creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar...  
  
Cherry: creo que si...  
  
Entre sueños  
  
Malachi: el esta bien... te lo prometo  
  
Kaori: pero... aun no se donde esta...  
  
Malachi: confía en mi, el esta bien, no te preocupes  
  
Kaori: el esta contigo? Dime llego a ti?  
  
Malachi: tu siempre lo protegiste, ahora duerme...  
  
Kaori: pero...  
  
Malachi: shhhh, duerme....  
  
Kaori: (abre sus ojos y ve a Pudín quien le esta dando besitos) pudín... que haces... (levantándose de la cama) que hora es? (ve su reloj y se da cuenta de que las luces están prendidas, y que hay personas hablando afuera) cuando llegue no había nadie, y ahora parece que hay fiesta... vamos pudín (lo toma y sale de su cuarto)  
  
Thomas: así es  
  
Taiki: pero eso no puede ser verdad  
  
Thomas: créeme que si, no te estoy mintiendo  
  
Taiki: tu que opinas Seiya?  
  
Seiya: no lo se, es algo difícil de creer.  
  
Thomas: no puede ser tanto.  
  
Shaila: hey ya despertaste.  
  
Kaori: si, pero que hacen aquí?  
  
Shaila: te molesta?  
  
Kaori: no para nada, a que hora llegaron?  
  
Shaila: no hace mucho  
  
Kaori: y Xiao?  
  
Shaila: no sabes?  
  
Kaori: saber que?  
  
Shaila: regreso a China  
  
Kaori: que?! (todos escucharon)  
  
Thomas: hey preciosa ya despertaste  
  
Kaori: (Xiao... esta en China?)  
  
Taiki: como estas?  
  
Kaori: (estaba sorprendida, no se explicaba por que Xiao se había ido)  
  
Shaila: Kaori te sientes bien?  
  
Kaori: si... estoy bien... podemos hablar a solas?  
  
Shaila: si claro, vamos al cuarto.  
  
Taiki: que misteriosas  
  
Thomas: pues que se traen  
  
Seiya: yo aun no creo lo que dices.  
  
Thomas: es verdad  
  
Shaila: (en el cuarto) que paso?  
  
Kaori: por que regreso a China?  
  
Shaila: no me lo dijo, solo dijo que tenía que regresar.  
  
Kaori: nada mas dijo eso?  
  
Shaila: si, apenas si la vi, solo me dijo eso y se fue  
  
Kaori: no has visto algo?  
  
Shaila: no, nada fuera de lo común, por que?  
  
Kaori: no por nada...  
  
Shaila: a lo mejor fue un asunto familiar no te preocupes y vamos con los chicos te parece? Para que te distraigas  
  
Kaori: es que yo...  
  
Shaila: nada de eso, vamos, te la pasas en tu cuarto encerrada y es hora de que salgas de ese encierro. (las dos salen del cuarto)  
  
Thomas: vaya! Hasta que salen. Que tanto se secretean?  
  
Shaila: nada  
  
Thomas: si como no...  
  
Taiki: oigan no tiene hambre?  
  
Thomas: si un poco.  
  
Taiki: que tal si vamos por algo de comer y lo traemos.  
  
Seiya: me parece bien.  
  
Shaila: si, tu que dices Kaori?  
  
Kaori: ... bueno yo no tengo hambre pero vayan ustedes.  
  
Shaila: ya comiste?  
  
Kaori: ... si... vayan.  
  
Taiki: bueno quien va conmigo?  
  
Thomas: yo te acompaño  
  
Taiki: bien.  
  
Shaila: yo también voy, luego tren cosas que no me gustan  
  
Taiki: vas Seiya?  
  
Seiya: no yo los espero  
  
Thomas: bien no tardamos.  
  
Taiki, Thomas y Shaila, salieron a comprar algo de cenar, mientras que Seiya y Kaori se quedaron en el departamento.  
  
Seiya: hola pudín, me extrañas?  
  
Pudín: ruf, ruf!  
  
Seiya: yo también, vaya que ya estas grandecito  
  
Kaori: (sentada en una silla del comedor) (Malachi: tu siempre lo protegiste...)  
  
Seiya: en que piensas?  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Seiya: que en que piensas  
  
Kaori: ... eh... en nada  
  
Seiya: ya no confías en mi?  
  
Kaori: por que dices eso?  
  
Seiya: bueno el hecho de que ya no seamos como antes no significa que no seamos amigos o si?  
  
Kaori: amigos...?  
  
Seiya: que no quieres que seamos amigos?  
  
Kaori: yo no dije eso... es solo...  
  
Seiya: (levantándose y acercándose a ella) por que yo extraño hablar contigo.  
  
Kaori: es que...  
  
Seiya: tan difícil es ser mi amiga?  
  
Kaori: (ahora que lo dices...) un poco...  
  
Seiya: tu crees?  
  
Kaori: es que aun no se te quita lo arrogante  
  
Seiya: (sonriendo) ni a ti lo berrinchuda... enana.  
  
Kaori: (ya va a empezar... pero me agrada...) engreído  
  
Seiya: no es mi culpa ser atractivo  
  
Kaori: (atractivo? Se sentirá bien...) ya oíste pudín? Dice que es atractivo  
  
Seiya: por supuesto que si lo soy!  
  
Kaori: si bueno ya cállate...  
  
Seiya: tan pronto me callas?  
  
Kaori: que no puedo?  
  
Seiya: ya no.  
  
Kaori: ah no?  
  
Seiya: no.  
  
Kaori: ya veremos.  
  
Seiya: (como extrañaba tenerte así) tal vez  
  
Kaori: te lo aseguro.  
  
Seiya: no prometo nada... enana  
  
Kaori: hay si el alto te dicen.  
  
Seiya: mas que tu si  
  
Kaori: ya no!  
  
Seiya: esta bien...  
  
Kaori: (enfadoso, no cambias!!)  
  
Seiya: mocosa...  
  
Tocan la puerta.  
  
Seiya: que no piensas abrir?  
  
Kaori: abre tu, yo estoy muy lejos  
  
Seiya: no seas floja!  
  
Kaori: tu abre!  
  
Seiya: (se levanta) mira nada mas me ves como tu esclavo (abre la puerta) Yaten! Que haces aquí?  
  
Yaten: pues me dejaron solo en el departamento que querías que hiciera?  
  
Seiya: quedarte ahí... (pasa a la sala)  
  
Yaten: ahh mira que bien no? y que tanto hacen aquí?  
  
Seiya: esperando la cena  
  
Yaten: la cena? Que los demás no están?  
  
Seiya: no, nada más Kaori y yo  
  
Yaten: Kaori y tu?  
  
Seiya: si  
  
Yaten: (viendo a Kaori que estaba sentada en una silla) hola Kaori, no te ha hecho nada este aprovechado?  
  
Kaori: no... aun sigo viva.  
  
Yaten: que suerte la tuya.  
  
Seiya: de que hablas?  
  
Yaten: no de nada... y que hacían?  
  
Seiya: esperar ya te dije...  
  
Yaten: nada mas esperar?? (Viéndolo con ojos insinuadores) están seguros?  
  
Seiya: si, por que no habríamos de estarlo?  
  
Yaten: no se...  
  
Kaori: si lo que estas insinuando es que si hicimos algo malo, no es así, solo conversábamos...  
  
Yaten: jajaja perdón, solo decía, no te enojes.  
  
Kaori: no me enojo... (toma a pudín y se sienta en el sillón)  
  
Seiya: como que ya se tardaron, ya me dio hambre.  
  
Yaten: bien y que vamos a cenar?  
  
Seiya: no crees que eres un acoplado?  
  
Yaten: tu también, y no digo nada  
  
Seiya: si como sea... oye enana dame a mi perrito  
  
Kaori: tu perrito??? Es mio!  
  
Seiya: quien lo compro?  
  
Kaori: a quien se lo diste?  
  
Seiya: eso no tiene nada que ver yo tengo derechos  
  
Yaten: estas pidiendo la patria-potestad de su hijo?  
  
Kaori: hijo? Es un cachorrito no es hijo!  
  
Seiya: a decir verdad si, tengo derechos de padre  
  
Kaori: de padre? Pero que les pasa! Su custodia no esta a discusión es mió! A mi me lo regalaron y punto! (abrazando a pudín para que nadie se lo quitara)  
  
Seiya: oye no seas envidiosa!  
  
Yaten: tiene razón Seiya ella tiene mas derechos que tu, jajaja... amenos que anulen el divorcio  
  
Kaori: Divorcio? No crees que estas exagerando algunas cosas?  
  
Yaten: jajajaja no, pero deberían reconsiderarlo  
  
Seiya: nunca fue oficial...  
  
Kaori: nunca fue oficial que?  
  
Yaten: el divorcio, peque, solo fue separación.  
  
Seiya: Yaten... ya cállate no?  
  
Yaten: jajaja por que?  
  
Kaori: si por que?  
  
Seiya: por que yo digo así de fácil.  
  
Yaten: ya se enojo...  
  
Kaori: tu crees?  
  
Yaten: si, ya ves como es de berrinchudo  
  
Kaori: tienes razón, no aguanta nada  
  
Seiya: no es eso! Solo que... que nunca hablamos de eso, y no creo que sea el momento. Yaten: pero no es nada malo  
  
Kaori: Yaten... creo que mejor no hablamos de eso (el tiene razón, nunca hablamos de eso, de lo que paso con Urien...)  
  
Yaten: tu también?  
  
Kaori: no lo entenderías... (todos se quedaron callados.)  
  
Yaten: (chetos creo que metí la pata)  
  
Se abre la puerta...  
  
Thomas: ya llegamos! (ve a Yaten) hey! Hola! Como estas Yaten  
  
Yaten: hola buenas noches, estoy bien.  
  
Thomas: ah que bien  
  
Taiki: tu a que hora llegaste?  
  
Yaten: no hace mucho, pero llegue justo a tiempo por lo que veo :D  
  
Shaila: jaja si creo que si  
  
Kaori: me voy a mi cuarto  
  
Thomas: que no vas a cenar?  
  
Kaori: no tengo hambre gracias  
  
Shaila: Kaori, pero no has comido  
  
Kaori: comí algo en el ensayo  
  
Thomas: no crees que siempre comes algo por ahí, pero yo nunca te he visto comer  
  
Kaori: no empieces quieres, o tengo hambre es todo, buenas noches (se va a su cuarto) Shaila: ya se esta haciendo costumbre esto  
  
Seiya: a que te refieres?  
  
Shaila: siempre dice que no tiene hambre, nunca come con nosotros.  
  
Yaten: tal ves si ha comido pero no la ven (todos lo ven) que? puede ser!  
  
Seiya: conociéndola...  
  
Thomas: es verdad, Kaori a veces sabe mentir muy bien, y esta no es la excepción  
  
Taiki: están diciendo, que nos esta mintiendo  
  
Thomas: si, definitivamente  
  
Shaila: pero por que lo hace, anda mas se hace daño  
  
Thomas: yo hablare con ella  
  
Seiya: no! yo lo har  
  
Thomas: tu? Por su situación yo diría que es mejor que hable yo con ella  
  
Taiki: Thomas tiene razón Seiya, es lo más prudente  
  
Seiya: que situación?  
  
Yaten: tu sabes cual situación... además esta Usako...  
  
Seiya: que tiene que ver Usako en esto? Urien también esta incluido si a eso vamos  
  
Thomas: Urien? Que tiene que ver el en esto  
  
Shaila: creo que es mejor que todos se callen! Esto es algo entre dos personas no cuatro, y creo que si Seiya tiene algo que decirle a Kaori puede hacerlo al igual que Thomas y eso no tiene nada que ver con Urien y Usako, así que mejor cenemos  
  
Taiki: concuerdo contigo, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de esas cosas, pero es mejor comer  
  
Thomas: bien, pero después alguien me explicara lo que tiene que ver Urien en esto.  
  
Seiya: (indignado) como sea...  
  
Yaten: y bien que me trajeron?  
  
Taiki: nada  
  
Yaten: que desconsiderados  
  
Shaila: claro que no, trajimos para todos  
  
Yaten: por fin alguien que es amable  
  
Seiya: no es nuestra culpa que seas un acoplado  
  
Thomas: alguien quiere refresco, te, o algo?  
  
Mientras los chicos cenaban Kaori estaba en su habitación, y como siempre se acostó en la cama viendo hacia el techo pensando en muchas cosas, al cabo de un tiempo se levanto y se dirigió al balcón para mira el cielo y tratar de despejar su mente, lo cual era imposible, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, sobre todo en su hermano, aun no podía encontrar dentro de sus recuerdos donde estaba...  
  
Kaori: por que simplemente no puedo encontrarte... por que? (mirando las estrellas) me pregunto si estas bien... si aun me recuerdas, donde estas Mamoru... hermano (poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro) no me odies (una vos muy calida le habla)  
  
Malachi: nadie te odia, tu te odias?  
  
Kaori: (volteando) que? quien eres?  
  
Malachi: tu ángel pequeña, dime tu te odias (tenia unos ojos muy tiernos)  
  
Kaori: por que habría de odiarme?  
  
Malachi: por que habrían de odiarte entonces?  
  
Kaori: por que los lastimo (agachando su cabeza)  
  
Malachi: ellos no te odian Kaori mientras tu no te odies y no los dejes solos, no los abandones. (acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos)  
  
Kaori: es que mientras mas trato de protegerlos los lastimo y los alejo  
  
Malachi: por supuesto que no, eso no es verdad, no creas en eso ellos siempre estarán contigo en todo momento aunque algunas veces tomes la decisión equivocada ellos estarán ahí y yo también, por que soy tu ángel (abrazándola)  
  
Kaori: mi ángel...?  
  
Malachi: si, siempre estaré aquí contigo Kaori, siempre (mi puppy...) (la da un beso en la frente y desaparece)  
  
Kaori: mi vida es muy rara... ahora tengo hasta un ángel (diciéndolo con ironía y entrando a la habitación) creo que ya me dio hambre, iré a ver que encuentro de comer.  
  
Yaten: pues yo no se de esas cosas  
  
Seiya: estas seguro?  
  
Yaten: completamente  
  
Taiki: hey Kaori estas despierta  
  
Shaila: pensamos que te habías dormido  
  
Kaori: eh no... (dirigiéndose a la cocina)  
  
Thomas: (jugando con Pudín) tienes hambre?  
  
Kaori: algo...  
  
Thomas: ya era hora  
  
Kaori: no enfades Thomas  
  
Thomas: jajaja no dije nada jajaja  
  
Shaila: quieres que te prepare algo de comer?  
  
Kaori: no gracias (que creen que no puedo hacerlo sola? No soy inútil!)  
  
Taiki: creo que no saben lo que dicen  
  
Yaten: por que no?  
  
Seiya: si por que no?  
  
Taiki: jajaja pues por que están confundidos  
  
Seiya: ja pues por que no nos orientas?  
  
Thomas: nada mas vas a comer eso?  
  
Kaori: tiene algo de malo?  
  
Thomas: no, pero no crees que es poquito?  
  
Kaori: no...  
  
Thomas: me das?  
  
Kaori: tu ya cenaste!  
  
Thomas: y que?! yo quiero de lo que tu comes  
  
Kaori: por que?!  
  
Thomas: por que si!  
  
Kaori: pues no te voy a dar, así que ni modo  
  
Thomas: envidiosa  
  
Kaori: esta bien!!! Come!! Engorda!!  
  
Thomas: (con una gran sonrisa) gracias preciosa  
  
Kaori: si de nada tragón  
  
Shaila: que comen?  
  
Thomas: no se pero esta muy bueno  
  
Kaori: es lasaña!!!!!  
  
Thomas: así jajajaja perdón!  
  
Shaila: lasaña? Yo no sabia que habían hecho! Quien la hizo?  
  
Kaori: yo...  
  
Thomas: en serio? Cuando?  
  
Kaori: ayer  
  
Shaila: y por que no invitas!  
  
Kaori: por que no estaban y yo tenía hambre  
  
Seiya: que comen?  
  
Yaten: si que comen?  
  
Taiki: que no saben mas que repetir lo que dice el otro? Oigan huele bien que es?  
  
Thomas: lasaña, la hizo Kaori, esta muy buena  
  
Kaori: si pero es mía y yo me la voy a comer así que con permiso Thomas (tomando su lasaña y sentándose lejos de ellos)  
  
Yaten: no piensas invitar?  
  
Kaori: ustedes ya cenaron!  
  
Thomas: pero hay lugar para el pilón ;)  
  
Shaila: ya no sean avorazados ya comieron suficiente ustedes dos  
  
Yaten: solo una probadita  
  
Kaori: no! es mía!  
  
Seiya: es solo comida Kaori  
  
Kaori: (viéndolo feo) no es solo comida!!!!  
  
Taiki: jajá es verdad es Lasaña verdad Kaori?  
  
Kaori: no te burles Taiki no te burles  
  
Taiki: no te enojes es broma  
  
Seiya: como que ya nos vamos no? ya es tarde  
  
Yaten: si mañana tenemos una presentación muy importante  
  
Taiki: si mejor nos vamos  
  
Thomas: esta bien, suerte entonces  
  
Taiki: gracias, iras mañana verdad Shaila?  
  
Shaila: claro que si, no me lo perdería (salen los dos juntos)  
  
Yaten: bueno yo me voy antes de que el ambiente se ponga meloso nos vemos en el departamento Seiya  
  
Seiya: esta bien  
  
Thomas: bueno yo voy al cuarto, nos vemos luego buenas noches  
  
Kaori: buenas noches  
  
Seiya: tu no piensas ir?  
  
Kaori: a donde?  
  
Seiya: al concierto  
  
Kaori: a mi no me invitaron  
  
Seiya: pues te invito yo  
  
Kaori: no se va a enojar Usako?  
  
Seiya: por que habría de hacerlo?  
  
Kaori: no lo se tú debes saberlo  
  
Seiya: pues no lo se, entonces irías conmigo?  
  
Kaori: que Usako te dijo que no podría ir de tanto llorar?  
  
Seiya: a mi no me importa Usako! Me importas tu, y yo quiero que tu vayas conmigo!  
  
Kaori: no te importa?  
  
Seiya: realmente quieres hablar de eso en este momento? Por que podemos hacerlo, digo si no te importa hablar de Urien (dijo molesto)  
  
Kaori: por que siempre lo metes!?  
  
Seiya: por la misma razón que tu metes a Usako  
  
Kaori: ahora resulta  
  
Seiya: mira yo no quiero hablar de ellos, no ahora, solo quiero que vayas conmigo, que me acompañes como mi amiga es todo  
  
Kaori: este bien, lo siento  
  
Seiya: eso es un si o un no?  
  
Kaori: si Seiya si ire contigo  
  
Seiya: bien, nos vemos mañana buenas noches enana (despeinándola)  
  
Kaori: buenas noches enfadoso!  
  
Shaila: bien ahora si a dormir (cerrando la puerta al entrar)  
  
Kaori: Shaila  
  
Shaila: si dime?  
  
Kaori: por que se fue Xiao?  
  
Shaila: Kaori, no te preocupes ella esta bien, ahora mejor ve a dormir que te hace falta y a mi también de acuerdo?  
  
Kaori: esta bien buenas noches  
  
Shaila: buenas noches  
  
Al día siguiente Kaori, Thomas y Shaila acompañaron a los chicos a su presentación, para todos fue raro ver que las cosas entre Seiya y Kaori habían mejorado un poco, sobré todo el hecho de que lo haya acompañando. Después de que termino fueron a cenar, pero antes de salir se encontraron con Usako.  
  
Seiya: bombón! Estas aquí!  
  
Usako: hola Seiya (estaba triste)  
  
Taiki: hola Usako como estas?  
  
Usako: bien  
  
Yaten: oigan que tanto hacen ya vamonos! Hey hola Usako!  
  
Seiya: nos acompañas, vamos a celebrar  
  
Usako: yo no se, es que tengo que verme con las chicas, solo quería felicitarlos  
  
Seiya: ve solo un rato después yo te llevo a tu casa o a donde quieras  
  
Usako: esta bien (con una ligera sonrisa)  
  
Taiki: voy por Shaila y los demás  
  
Yaten: (murmurando a Seiya) estas seguro que quieres que vaya?  
  
Seiya: por que?  
  
Yaten: tu sabes Kaori  
  
Seiya: no seas infantil  
  
Yaten: no digas que yo no te dije  
  
Thomas: felicidades, estuvieron muy bien  
  
Yaten: gracias es nuestra especialidad  
  
Shaila: felicidades chicos  
  
Kaori: (detrás de Thomas) si felicidades...  
  
Seiya: pensé que te habías perdido!  
  
Kaori: no te preocupes traigo mi gafet que dice "estoy perdida" (ve a Usako) lo que me recuerda que me tengo que ir  
  
Seiya: a donde?  
  
Thomas: si a donde?  
  
Shaila: que no tenias el día libre?  
  
Kaori: si, pero tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo dejar pasar el tiempo (evadiendo las miradas de todos) luego nos vemos  
  
Taiki: vamos no va a pasar nada si vienes con nosotros  
  
Usako: creo que es mejor que me vaya  
  
Seiya: no! No tienes por que irte  
  
Yaten: te lo dije...  
  
Kaori: luego nos vemos (yéndose) (si claro como creí que ella no iba a venir)  
  
Seiya: ustedes váyanse yo los alcanzo, Usako vete con ellos  
  
Usako: Seiya en verdad mejor me voy  
  
Seiya: claro que no bombón yo quiero que vayas  
  
Taiki: si Usako vamos.  
  
Thomas: nos vemos aya entonces  
  
Yaten: no tardes eh!! Que no te vamos a esperar para cenar  
  
Seiya: no me tardare (sale corriendo)  
  
Kaori: (pero como se le ocurre... yo ir con ellos y con ella... que me pasa? Que me hizo ella? Yo fui quien le quito lo que mas amaba...)  
  
Seiya: (tomándola del brazo) no tienes nada que hacer verdad?  
  
Kaori: que? Seiya...  
  
Seiya: bien digamos que hoy no supiste mentir  
  
Kaori: de que hablas claro que tengo cosas que hacer  
  
Seiya: mentirosa, mejor vamonos que nos están esperando  
  
Kaori: sabes no puedes tener todo en esta vida!  
  
Seiya: por que dices eso?  
  
Kaori: por que la invitaste?  
  
Seiya: es mi amiga  
  
Kaori: bien vete con tu amiga yo me voy a mi casa!  
  
Seiya: Kaori! espera no te vayas yo te invite a ti  
  
Kaori: y también a ella así que ve que te esta esperando tu "amiga"  
  
Seiya: por que te pones así?  
  
Kaori: mira Seiya o es ella o soy yo  
  
Seiya: me estas poniendo a elegir? (ahora soy yo el que elige...)  
  
Kaori: no Seiya fue una sugerencia  
  
Seiya: no se por que te enojas  
  
Kaori: y quien dice que estoy enojada?  
  
Seiya: bien si tengo que elegir a una de las dos, es sencillo  
  
Kaori: bien adiós!  
  
Seiya: (deteniéndola) espera! No te eh dicho mi respuesta  
  
Kaori: y para que la quiero oír si tu quieres estar con ella!  
  
Seiya: sabes seré celos y todo lo que quieras pero no soy rencoroso, tal vez tu elegiste una ves irte con Urien y me dejaste a mi, pero yo no tengo por que elegirla a ella cuando quiero estar contigo.  
  
Kaori: (tenías que mencionarlo...)  
  
Seiya: no quiero que pienses que soy de los que dicen "ojo por ojo, diente por diente", además que siempre prefiriere estar contigo que otra cosa.  
  
Kaori: si claro  
  
Seiya: oye, tal vez ya no pueda tenerte como mi novia y lo entiendo pero eso no significa que no pueda quererte aunque tu ya no me quieras  
  
Kaori: y quien ha dicho eso?  
  
Seiya: (la toma de la mano) nadie, vamos  
  
Kaori: a donde?  
  
Seiya: por ah  
  
Kaori: te están esperando no?  
  
Seiya: pues que sigan esperando, yo ya tengo lo que quiero.  
  
En el restaurante  
  
Yaten: como que ya se tardaron no?  
  
Thomas: seguro se perdieron  
  
Yaten: en lo oscurito  
  
Usako: chicos tengo que irme  
  
Yaten: yo te llevo entonces, vamos  
  
Usako: gracias permiso  
  
Shaila: hasta luego  
  
Thomas: buenas noches  
  
Usako: me despiden de Seiya  
  
Taiki: claro que si, hasta luego  
  
Thomas: donde andarán esos dos  
  
Shaila: no se, bueno mejor pidamos algo no les parece?  
  
Taiki: si, por lo menos algo de tomar  
  
Thomas: oigan ahora si alguien me puede explicar que paso entre Urien, Seiya y Kaori?  
  
Taiki: en resumen, Kaori dejo a Seiya por que prefirió a Urien, Seiya golpeo a Urien y Kaori se enojo con el, necesitas saber algo mas?  
  
Thomas: lo sabia! Si pero por que paso eso?  
  
Taiki: Seiya estaba celoso, Kaori estaba confundida y Urien solo puso de su parte.  
  
Thomas: ya veo, con que era eso, ahora lo entiendo todo  
  
Shaila: pero Kaori quiere a Seiya, Urien solo es algo muy especial para ella  
  
Thomas: y tu como lo sabes?  
  
Taiki: si como lo sabes?  
  
Shaila: cosa de mujeres  
  
En Londres  
  
Cherry: bien entonces ya esta todo arreglado, en una semana nos vamos  
  
Mamoru: estas segura?  
  
Cherry: si muy segura  
  
Mamoru: esta bien, solo espero que todo este bien  
  
Cherry: créeme lo estará, lo estar  
  
Mamoru: gracias por todo Cherry, eres muy amable  
  
Cherry: (sonrojada) jejeje bueno, así soy yo jejeje  
  
Mamoru: me recuerdas mucho a alguien muy especial para mi  
  
Cherry: a tu novia? (maldita afortunada)  
  
Mamoru: así es, es pero se encuentre bien  
  
En las afueras de la ciudad  
  
Kaori: y bien? Que hacemos aquí?  
  
Seiya: nada (se baja del carro y le abre la puerta a Kaori) vamos  
  
Kaori: a donde?  
  
Seiya: tu ven conmigo (con una sonrisa picara)  
  
Kaori: (este que dijo ya cayo la ovejita) si no, y después que?  
  
Seiya: después ya veremos (toma su mano y la lleva hacia un camino rodeado por árboles de color dorado)  
  
Kaori: oye no crees que esta muy solo?  
  
Seiya: esa es la idea  
  
Kaori: la idea?  
  
Seiya: jaja no te voy a hacer nada  
  
Kaori: cuantas veces no he escuchado eso  
  
Seiya: jajajaja bueno, a menos que tu quieras  
  
Kaori: Seiya...  
  
Seiya: si?  
  
Kaori: por que haces esto?  
  
Seiya: hacer que?  
  
Kaori: por que me traes a este lugar? Por que me tratas como si nada?  
  
Seiya: pues por que cuando quieres algo luchas por ello  
  
Kaori: se supone que somos amigos  
  
Seiya: antes también lo éramos  
  
Kaori: pero...  
  
Seiya: pero nada, el pasado ya no importa, lo que me importa es el presente, y el presente esta aquí entre tu y yo.  
  
Kaori: no hay nada entre tú y yo Seiya.  
  
Seiya: tal ves no en forma física, pero hay aire y puedes sentirlo  
  
Kaori: sabes a lo que me refiero  
  
Seiya: si lo se, tu y yo ya no somos nada, somos amigos, y entre los amigos no pude haber nada, pero lo hubo, hubo algo entre los dos.  
  
Kaori: tu lo has dicho hubo  
  
Seiya: pero las cosas no terminan tan fácil  
  
Kaori: no seas tonto Seiya!  
  
Seiya: no es mi culpa, que te me hayas metido hasta por la piel, que te vea hasta en mis sueños, de lo único que soy culpable es de amarte de la forma en que lo hago  
  
Kaori: Seiya por favor  
  
Seiya: no puedo Kaori, no puedo resignarme, no puedo perderte  
  
Kaori: Seiya no puedo...  
  
Seiya: es por el verdad, tu sientes algo por el  
  
Kaori: no es por el Seiya, no es el, es solo que...  
  
Seiya: es solo que, que?  
  
Kaori: Seiya hay cosas que uno no puede tener, hay cosas que uno debe sacrificar aun que no quiera.  
  
Seiya: tu no eres un objeto para ser sacrificado  
  
Kaori: perdóname Seiya  
  
Seiya: perdonarte que?  
  
Kaori: júrame... júrame que aunque el mundo me juzgue que aunque todos me acusen...  
  
Seiya: que? (tomándola por los hombros)  
  
Kaori: júrame que tu me perdonaras (sus ojos estaban húmedos)  
  
Seiya: por que dices eso? Que tengo que perdonarte?  
  
Kaori: (viéndolo a los ojos) perdóname (resbalando unas lágrimas por sus mejillas)  
  
Seiya: (limpiando sus lágrimas y abrazándola delicadamente) ojala pudiera tenerte así todo el tiempo (apartándola de el y tomando su rostro) imagínate yo que tengo tantas ganas de darte un beso y no puedo y tu pidiéndome perdón, que cosas no crees? Bueno mejor vamos que se esta haciendo tarde y hace frió, no quiero que te enfermes. (dándole un besito en al frente)  
  
Kaori: gracias  
  
Seiya: por que?  
  
Kaori: por quererme a pesar de todo, por quedarte conmigo  
  
Seiya: oye, no todos los días se puede tener a Kaori Cromwell al lado (guiñándole el ojo)  
  
Kaori: cállate...  
  
Seiya: jajajaja vamonos mocosa  
  
Kaori: mas respeto quieres  
  
Seiya: jaja esta bien  
  
En el departamento de Kaori  
  
Thomas: ya veo con que llegas en una semana  
  
Cherry: si, pero o le digas anda a mi puppy es sorpresa  
  
Thomas: esta bien, no te preocupes  
  
Cherry: y no esta por ahí?  
  
Thomas: no, no ha llegado  
  
Cherry: mira la vaga le dicen, bueno nos vemos luego adiós  
  
Thomas: adiós mi amor  
  
Cherry: jaja sueña bebe by, by.  
  
Kaori: ya llegue  
  
Thomas: donde estabas?  
  
Kaori: por ahí, buenas noches  
  
Thomas: si claro ya no me dices nada  
  
Kaori: (sonriéndole) solo interpreta  
  
Thomas: mmm ya veo... pillina  
  
Kaori: buenas noches  
  
Thomas: buenas noches.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Hola! Hola! Hola!_**

**_Espero les guste jeje mami! deja review y todos dejen!! malditos jajaja malos......_**

**_NAmy_**


	37. El ángel de la Luz Malachi

**El ángel de la Luz (Malachi).**

Shaila: esta bien, luego nos vemos (cuelga el teléfono)  
  
Kaori: hola...  
  
Shaila: hola, como te fue?  
  
Kaori: como siempre... (abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una botella de agua)  
  
Shaila: tan mal?  
  
Kaori: bueno no... es que... digamos que no he estado muy concentrada en las clases de baile, es todo.  
  
Shaila: y a que se debe?  
  
Kaori: a todo... (sentándose en el sofá) oye y Thomas?  
  
Shaila: dormido creo.  
  
Kaori: ahhmm...  
  
Shaila: y que vas a hacer hoy?  
  
Kaori: lo de todo las noches encerrarme en mi cuarto y dormir...  
  
Shaila: no te aburre?  
  
Kaori: que quieres que haga soy maniaco depresiva...  
  
Shaila: no bromees Kaori!  
  
Kaori: es la verdad! No es mi culpa que me guste la depresión...  
  
Shaila: necesitas ayuda  
  
Kaori: si y mucha, pero que puedo hacer, conductas aprendidas...  
  
Shaila: por que lo dices?  
  
Kaori: Clarisa era Depresiva  
  
Shaila: quien es Clarisa?  
  
Kaori: era mi mama adotiva...  
  
Shaila: oh ya veo... perdón  
  
Kaori: no te preocupes, eso ya paso hace mucho  
  
Shaila: bueno... pues yo no se pero hoy no te va s a encerrar.  
  
Kaori: ah no?  
  
Shaila: no, hoy vas a salir con nosotros  
  
Kaori: nosotros? Quienes?  
  
Shaila: Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Thomas y yo!  
  
Kaori: mmm... no se, no tengo ganas  
  
Shaila: pues que pena corazón, ya te dije, así que vas y te arreglas que vamos a salir  
  
Kaori: y para que me arreglo? A donde supuestamente vamos?  
  
Shaila: los chicos quien ir a la playa  
  
Kaori: a la playa?! A esta hora? Y para que?  
  
Shaila: a pasar el rato  
  
Kaori: pues tu iras a pasar el rato con Taiki...  
  
Shaila: (sonrojada) por que dices eso?  
  
Kaori: mmm hazte la que no sabes  
  
Shaila: si, bueno, veta arreglar, y despierta a Thomas, que no deben tardar... (yéndose a su cuarto)  
  
Kaori: (a quien trata de engañar? Como si no supiera en que están pensando...) en fin... (entra a su cuarto) oye! Tu acoplado!!!! Despierta (agarra una almohada y se la avienta)  
  
Thomas: que!!! (que no ves que duermo a gusto?)  
  
Kaori: si Thomas si veo!!  
  
Thomas: si ves que? (acaso lo dije en voz alta?)  
  
Kaori: no nada... (jejeje) dice Shaila que te levantes, que ya casi se van  
  
Thomas: dirás nos vamos bebe  
  
Kaori: si como sea... (como insisten! Que no ven que quiero estar en mi cuarto SOLA!!)  
  
Thomas: y a que se debe tu buen humor?  
  
Kaori: buen humor? De que hablas...?  
  
Thomas: no, es que te ves mas alegre.  
  
Kaori: ahh... (a lo mejor y si... pero yo me siento igual)  
  
Shaila: (abriendo la puerta) ya están? Los chicos ya llegaron vamonos.  
  
Kaori: si ya sabemos que tienes prisa para irte por ahí con Taiki  
  
Shaila: no digas tonterías Kaori, vamonos, por cierto Seiya viene con alguien ehh...  
  
Thomas: con quien?  
  
Shaila: no se no la conozco  
  
Kaori : (la??? para lo que me importa...)  
  
Thomas: bueno vamonos, yo ya estoy...  
  
Kaori: pues ya que... vamonos.  
  
Saliendo los tres del cuarto  
  
Shaila: ya nos podemos ir... oh y Seiya?  
  
Yaten: se fue, dijo que aya lo alcanzáramos.  
  
Shaila: que raro... bueno nos vamos?  
  
Thomas: yo me voy con Kaori y ustedes váyanse juntos.  
  
Yaten: yo me iré con ustedes también... no quiero hacer mal tercio  
  
Kaori: si, no queremos interrumpir...  
  
Taiki: jajaja interrumpir que?  
  
Thomas: bueno vamos (toma las llaves del carro)  
  
Yaten: si, por lo mismo se fue Seiya antes... jajaja para no hacerle mal tercio  
  
Kaori: (ósea... mal tercio...??)  
  
Yaten: no te importa verdad Kaori?  
  
Kaori: importarme que?  
  
Yaten: no nada...  
  
Kaori: (no escuches, no escuches, solo camina y vete...)  
  
Como habían quedado, Taiki y Shaila se fueron juntos, y Thomas Yaten y Kaori, se fueron por su parte, claro sin olvidar que Seiya se había ido antes con su misteriosa "amiga".  
  
Seiya: y dime te ha gustado Tokio?  
  
¿?: Bueno, es algo así como me lo imagine  
  
Seiya: jajaja, no te gusto?  
  
¿?: no es eso, es una ciudad interesante.  
  
Seiya: y supongo que has de tener algunos amigos por aquí no?  
  
¿?: si, dos de mis mejores amigos están aquí, pero ellos aun no lo saben.  
  
Seiya: quieres sorprenderlos no es así?  
  
¿?: bueno, si algo por el estilo.  
  
Seiya: y dime tienes novio?  
  
¿?: no, digamos que me estoy dando un tiempesito, pero no es algo que cumpla realmente.  
  
Seiya: entiendo.  
  
¿?: y tu tienes novia?  
  
Seiya: jajaja bueno... digamos que esta en proceso  
  
¿?: ah la estas conquistando.  
  
Seiya: Re conquistando.  
  
¿?: Debes quererla mucho no, para que trates de reconquistarla.  
  
Seiya: digamos, que es alguien muy especial. Pero dime te gusta tu trabajo?  
  
¿?: bueno soy nueva en esto, pero si me encanta, creo que es muy divertido.  
  
Seiya: si, me imagino, además eres muy bonita, y creo que te vas a divertir mucho.  
  
¿?: (apenada) jajaja si, bueno creo que es parte del trato jajaja  
  
En la Playa  
  
Yaten: como que ya se tardo Seiya no? se supone que el debió haber llegado antes.  
  
Kaori: conociéndolo... seguro se perdió con su amiga.  
  
Yaten: pues con esa amiga yo también me pierdo jejeje  
  
Kaori: (ósea... que te pasa!!!)  
  
Thomas: ver hasta creer.  
  
Shaila: no debe tardar, seguro fue a comprar algo.  
  
Taiki: así es.  
  
Kaori: si pues mientras lo esperan yo me voy por aya (tomando una manta y alejándose de ellos yendo hacia la costa)  
  
Yaten: que mosco le pico?  
  
Shaila: oye no te quejes, agradece que logre sacarla del departamento sobre todo de su cuarto.  
  
Thomas: pero termina siendo lo mismo.  
  
Shaila: si pero por lo menos no esta encerrada.  
  
Taiki: por lo menos, es mejor que este sola al aire libre que sola y encerrada.  
  
Yaten: bueno hay que hacer una fogata no?  
  
Thomas: te refieres a una fogatatada?  
  
Shaila: Fogatatada?!?!  
  
Thomas: es broma, jajaja es broma, jajajaja  
  
¿?: es que una ves hicimos una Lunada pero una niña tonta dijo fogatada en ves de Lunada...  
  
Thomas: que?! (voltea a ver a la persona que hablo)  
  
¿?: hola!  
  
Thomas: Wayne?!?!?!?!  
  
Cherry: hola Thomas.  
  
Thomas: pero que haces tu aquí???  
  
Cherry: no te preocupes púese la misma cara al ver que eras tu el que estaba con ellos.  
  
Seiya: se conocen?  
  
Cherry: si el es mi amigo.  
  
Taiki: ya veo.  
  
Yaten: que pequeño es Tokio...  
  
Thomas: pero por que no me dijiste que venias  
  
Cherry: ya ves.  
  
Shaila: entonces también eres amiga de Kaori no?  
  
Cherry: claro!  
  
Thomas: pero ustedes como se conocen? (refiriéndose a Seiya y Cherry)  
  
Seiya: no la presentaron en el estudio.  
  
Yaten: así es, ella es modelo  
  
Thomas: jajaja modelo? En serio?!?! Jajaja  
  
Cherry: si Thomas MODELO!! Aunque no lo creas.  
  
Thomas: wow, me sorprendes preciosa, pero claro que lo eres si estas hermosísima.  
  
Cherry: si dime algo que no sepa. Pero espera un segundo, tu eres Seiya!! Claro como no lo supuse antes!  
  
Seiya: que, jaja por que dices eso?  
  
Cherry: tu eras novio de Kaori!  
  
Seiya: si bueno ahora que todos nos conocemos, y por lo visto demasiado, por que no nos sentamos.  
  
Taiki: si sentémonos. (todos se sientan)  
  
Cherry: oye Thomas y donde esta mi Puppy??  
  
Thomas: bueno, ella...  
  
Seiya: quien es tu Puppy?  
  
Cherry: bueno, Kaori... ella es mi puppy... pero donde esta Thomas?  
  
Seiya: si donde esta?  
  
Thomas: bueno, ella esta por aya. (señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Kaori acostada viendo las estrellas)  
  
Cherry: y que hace aya tan solita?!  
  
Thomas: bueno tu sabes Cherry, cosas...  
  
Cherry: que tipo de cosas?!  
  
Thomas: tu sabes! Esas cosas...  
  
Cherry: mmm ahh si esas cosas (acaso todavía... pero muy pronto todo pasara puppy te lo prometo) bueno pero por que no viene para acá!  
  
Thomas: por que no vas y le das la sorpresa de que estas aquí?  
  
Cherry: si verdad! Se va alegrar... (se levanta) ya vengo...  
  
Kaori: (yo que hago aquí? Yo no debería estar aquí... sola...) maldición, por que no puedo dejar de pensar?  
  
Cherry: quizás por que hay cosas que tienes que aclarar en tu mente no crees?  
  
Kaori: perdón?! (viendo a Cherry) pero... pero tu que haces aquí? (levantándose)  
  
Cherry: que no te da gusto verme?!  
  
Kaori: bueno... (creo que no...)  
  
Cherry: uno que te extraña y tu como lo recibes (dándole un abrazo)  
  
Kaori: (alejándose de ella) si, bueno, es que me agarraste por sorpresa  
  
Cherry: ya ves, jeje yo siempre soy una caja de sorpresas.  
  
Kaori: si, bueno no lo hagas tan seguido quieres.  
  
Cherry: huh? Por que dices eso puppy?  
  
Kaori: no por nada, y dime como nos encontraste.  
  
Cherry: ah bueno, es que jeje, pues como veras ya soy modelo profesional y me mandaron a Tokio y conocí a unos chicos, que resultaron ser los Three Light y pues llegue con Seiya.  
  
Kaori: con Seiya? (entonces era contigo con la que estaba)  
  
Cherry: te molesta?  
  
Kaori: no... claro que no...  
  
Cherry: pero no te preocupes bebe que no paso nada, todo es estrictamente profesional  
  
Kaori: que es profesional?  
  
Cherry: jeje bueno... (creo que ya metí la pata)  
  
Seiya: fue contratada para salir en un video del grupo  
  
Kaori: (y tu de donde saliste?) ah... que bien... felicidades  
  
Cherry: gracias o, pero bueno no pensaras que nos quedaremos aquí verdad, por que no nos acompañas?  
  
Kaori: no creo...  
  
Cherry: y por que no?  
  
Kaori: por que tengo que irme al estudio, le prometí a Paul que ensayaría... así que luego nos vemos.  
  
Seiya: pero como te vas a ir?  
  
Kaori: puedo caminar... (se aleja de ellos)  
  
Shaila: Kaori! que bueno que decidiste venir!  
  
Kaori: no Shaila tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer en el estudio  
  
Todos: Queeee?!  
  
Thomas: pero por que?!  
  
Kaori: por que tengo responsabilidades.  
  
Taiki: pero como te vas a ir?  
  
Thomas: llévate el carro  
  
Kaori: no, yo puedo irme caminando.  
  
Yaten: pero Kaori, no crees es que es muy tarde para que te vayas sola?  
  
Seiya: yo te llevo  
  
Kaori: no gracias, así esta bien, no soy una niña chiquita se me cuidar.  
  
Cherry: pero Kaori, en verdad deja que te lleve Seiya  
  
Kaori: dije que no! (tomando sus cosas) luego nos vemos... (pero por que me siento así? Por que cuando la vi... que me pasa!!?!)  
  
Nadie podía explicar el comportamiento repentino de Kaori; en realidad no tenia nada que hacer en el estudio, simplemente no quería estar ahí, de alguna forma, la presencia de Cherry no le había gustado... mucho menos el haberla visto con Seiya, y saber que estuvo con el. Aunque había mentido respecto a donde iba, Kaori decidió irse para aya y practicar, para así tratar de olvidarse de las cosas. paso toda la noche practicando, sin descanso alguno, parecía que nada existiera alrededor suyo, no hablaba, no pensaba, no lloraba, solo bailaba, parecía divertirse aunque no lo reflejara.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Evan Murdoch: quien es ella?  
  
Paul: Kaori Cromwell.  
  
Evan: es buena, tienes que presentármela.  
  
Paul: en su debido tiempo, acompáñame...  
  
Coreógrafa: vaya, vaya, parece que vas mejorando  
  
Kaori: que? oh buenos días Srta. Naikai  
  
Naikai: me puedes decir desde que hora estas aquí?  
  
Kaori: creo, que desde anoche  
  
Naikai: no has dormido?  
  
Kaori: no Srta.  
  
Naikai: ya desayunaste algo?  
  
Kaori: no Srta.  
  
Naikai: bien, es mejor te vayas a tu casa, ya has practicado bastante.  
  
Kaori: no estoy cansada  
  
Naikai: mejor, vaya y coma algo.  
  
Secretaria: Srta. Kaori el Sr. Paul la necesita en su oficina.  
  
Kaori: gracias.  
  
Naikai: nos vemos después Cromwell, ojala todos los días estuvieras con la mente despejada.  
  
Cherry: buenos días Thomas!  
  
Thomas: buenos días...  
  
Cherry: oye este... y Kaori?  
  
Thomas: no estaba en su cuarto si eso preguntas  
  
Cherry: donde estará?  
  
Thomas: lo mas seguro que en el estudio, dijo que estaría aya.  
  
Cherry: pero toda la noche?  
  
Thomas: a lo mejor  
  
Shaila: hola! Buenos días, Cherry, Seiya esta aquí para que se vayan al estudio  
  
Thomas: seguro y la ves por aya  
  
Cherry: si... gracias Shaila adiós nos vemos después  
  
Thomas: bueno a seguir durmiendo...  
  
Shaila: es lo único que sabes hacer?  
  
Thomas: si jeje por que?  
  
Shaila: ahhhh!!!!! Que es eso!!!  
  
Thomas: que es que?!  
  
Shaila: eso se esta moviendo!  
  
Thomas: donde?!?!  
  
Shaila: ahí! Ahí!  
  
Thomas: pero no grites! (se acerca a lo que se estaba moviendo) ahh, pero si es...  
  
Shaila: que?! que es?!  
  
Thomas: es Chopi...  
  
Shaila: que?! Chopi?!!?! Aquí?!  
  
Paul: bien pasa... y dime que hacías tan temprano aquí?  
  
Kaori: ensayaba...  
  
Paul: eso es bueno.  
  
Kaori: y para que me llamaste?  
  
Paul: bueno aprovechando que estabas aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien  
  
Kaori: ah si a quien?  
  
Paul: Evan Murdoch  
  
Kaori: Evan Murdoch?! El cantante australiano?  
  
Paul: el mismo.  
  
Kaori: y que hace aquí en Tokio?!  
  
Paul: lo mismo que tu Kaori  
  
Kaori: ah si jaja es verdad, que mas podría hacer. Pero por que quieres presentármelo.  
  
Paul: bueno si estuvieras mas al pendiente de tu carrera, sabrías que su disquera ha estado negociando con nosotros el que tengan varias presentaciones juntos, como un dueto.  
  
Kaori: Dueto?! Yo con el?  
  
Paul: si, también estamos viendo, haber si se podría grabar un disco de los dos.  
  
Kaori: vaya, pues...  
  
Evan: que no te gusto la idea?  
  
Kaori: eh? (que guapo! ) bueno...  
  
Paul: Kaori el es Evan Murdoch.  
  
Evan: mucho gusto Srta.... Kaori no es así?  
  
Kaori: eh si, mucho gusto (que bonitos ojos!! Y que coqueto...)  
  
Evan: me han hablado mucho de usted.  
  
Kaori: usted? Jeje no me hales de usted me siento vieja :P  
  
Evan: para anda, pareces un ángel.  
  
Kaori: (ruborizada) uhm... jeje gracias.  
  
Paul: bueno ahora que ya se conocen, podemos empezar a planear todo con tu disquera.  
  
Evan: por mi esta bien, amenos que Kaori se oponga  
  
Kaori: (con esos ojos... papi...) no para anda, esta bien, será un placer.  
  
Evan: el placer es mió (coqueteándole)  
  
Kaori: (hay Kaori, no le coquetees, no lo hagas...) (sonriéndole)  
  
Cherry: últimamente no la entiendo, yo pese que se alegraría de verme.  
  
Seiya: a lo mejor no fue un buen día para ella.  
  
Cherry: es que nunca es un buen día para ella!  
  
Seiya: bueno, en eso tienes razón...  
  
Cherry: (Kaori que demonios te pasa?)  
  
Cherry y Seiya llegaron al estudio alrededor de las 9:53 de la mañana, después de que arreglaron algunos asuntos acerca del video que se grabaría, fueron a la cafetería a desayunar algo, donde se encontraron con Yaten y Taiki.  
  
Taiki: hey! Que onda ya tiene mucho que llegaron?  
  
Seiya: un poco.  
  
Yaten: hola Cherry  
  
Cherry: hola, buenos días  
  
Seiya: oigan no han visto a Kaori o si?  
  
Yaten: yo no.  
  
Taiki: mmm no recuerdo haberla visto.  
  
Seiya: que raro, según estaría aquí.  
  
Taiki: que no llego con ustedes?  
  
Cherry: no, ni siquiera llego a dormir.  
  
Seiya: supusimos que estaría aquí en el estudio.  
  
Yaten: pues supusieron bien ahí esta.  
  
Cherry: donde?  
  
Yaten: entrando con un tipo (dijo mientras leía el periódico)  
  
Seiya: tipo?!  
  
Kaori: (viendo a los chicos) oye, sabes tengo que irme.  
  
Evan: a donde?  
  
Kaori: voy a mi casa, a darme un baño, después nos vemos esta bien?  
  
Evan: de acuerdo, nos vemos.  
  
Kaori: (por que no quiero verlos? Que me pasa... y por que están juntos?) para lo que me importa...  
  
Taiki: oye Seiya que acaso el no es...  
  
Seiya: es quien?  
  
Taiki: Evan, lo recuerdas no?  
  
Seiya: Evan aquí??? No puede ser  
  
Taiki: si es  
  
Cherry: (quien es Evan?)  
  
Yaten: si Seiya, si es el háblale  
  
Seiya: por que yo?  
  
Yaten: ajaja por que es tu amigo o no?  
  
Seiya: (algo por el estilo...) hey Evan!  
  
Evan: que? Seiya...?? Eres tu?  
  
Seiya: hay que onda como has estado?  
  
Evan: bien, Taiki , Yaten, tiempo sin verlos  
  
Taiki y Yaten: que onda!  
  
Cherry: (ósea, préstenme a este binbollo)  
  
Seiya: siéntate.  
  
Evan: gracias.  
  
Seiya: por cierto ella es Cherry Wayne, es modelo.  
  
Evan: mucho gusto, Evan Murdoch.  
  
Cherry: (ya era hora!!) hola mucho gusto.  
  
Taiki: y dinos que hacías con Kaori?  
  
Evan: la conocen?  
  
Yaten: si, solía ser novia de Seiya...  
  
Evan: entonces ya no lo es?  
  
Seiya: si, bueno, pero ese no es el punto.  
  
Yaten: pero ya dinos, por que venias con ella?  
  
Evan: bueno nos acaban de presentar, lo demás es confidencial.  
  
Seiya: (confidencial?!) que no puedes decirnos?  
  
Evan: jaja solo puedo decir que es una chica muy linda, e inteligente, sobretodo guapa. Como es que la dejaste ir Seiya?  
  
Seiya: (dejarla ir? Ella me dejo ir!!!) si bueno dinos algo que no sea nuevo.  
  
Cherry: y dime tu que haces aquí?  
  
Evan: yo, bueno soy solista.  
  
Cherry: en serio? Y de donde eres?  
  
Evan: soy de Australia  
  
Cherry: espera un momento, Evan Murdoch de Australia?? En serio?  
  
Evan: bueno si ese soy yo  
  
Cherry: no puedo creerlo, es genial.  
  
Seiya: solo un poco... (ni que fuera tan importante)  
  
Yaten: oye dirás que, que metiche pero no sabes por que no se quedo Kaori?  
  
Evan: creo que fue a su casa a cambiarse, pues estuvo aquí toda la noche hasta que amaneció.  
  
Cherry: de verdad se quedo? (pero que le pasa, acaso esta loca!?!?!)  
  
Evan: si, eso fue lo que me dijeron, cuando yo llegue ella estaba practicando  
  
Cherry: (esta muerta...) que?!  
  
Todos: (voltean a ver a Cherry, con extrañeza)  
  
Cherry: eh? Jajaja no nada jejeje (ok que fue eso??)  
  
En una habitación oscura  
  
Spheria: y bien ahora que piensas hacer con ella?  
  
Equinoxio: aun lo estoy pensando.  
  
Spheria: pensando? Si que eres lento  
  
Equinoxio: no me hables de en ese tono estupida!  
  
Spheria: uy perdón, se me olvidaba que eras tú con el que trataba.  
  
Equinoxio: por que no te callas?  
  
Spheria: como sea... pero por lo menos ya tienes una idea del que pasara con ella  
  
Equinoxio: morirá, de eso estamos seguros... no le queda mucho tiempo, sobre todo por que Juno esta muerta.  
  
Spheria: no me explico por que no muri  
  
Equinoxio: por la estupida de Gea... por eso no murió, ella tiene que ver.  
  
Spheria: Gea? Jajaja no me hagas reír, como va a interferir si ni se entero, nadie se entero.  
  
Eclipse: por que no se dejan de estupideces!  
  
Spheria: Eclipse... que haces aquí?  
  
Eclipse: que acaso no puedo?  
  
Spheria: no dije eso... (que humor...)  
  
Eclipse: no juegues conmigo Spheria, sabes muy bien que no te conviene... a propósito no hay necesidad de que la mantengamos prisionera.  
  
Equinoxio: que? pero...  
  
Eclipse: ya me escucharon, ustedes lo dijeron no le queda mucho tiempo...  
  
Spheria: así nada mas? Dejarla ir, para que le advierta a los demás?  
  
Eclipse: no creo que Frigg tenga la oportunidad de decirles nada, es mas no creo que llegue muy lejos.  
  
Equinoxio: usted sabe lo que hace (tomando a Frigg en brazos)  
  
Eclipse: a propósito, creo que también seria bueno pensar en desaparecer a Anfitrie o por lo menos debilitarla Equinoxio.  
  
Equinoxio: muy bien.  
  
Eclipse: y mejor no los hagamos esperar, me muero por ver su cara al ver a Frigg morir... (jajajajajajaja)  
  
Spheria: por fin, ya nos hacia falta salir a divertirnos...  
  
Eclipse: jajajaja una menos Gea jajajaja y te quedaras sola, tu planeta ya no tiene salvación, jajajaja todo estará cubierto de sangre y soledad!!! Jajajajaja  
  
Era un día normal, como muchos otros, la gente pasaba de un lugar a otro, había jóvenes saliendo de la escuela, niños jugando y corriendo por los parques, el clima era perfecto. A lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y el murmuro de la gente.  
  
Kaori: (que flojera... claro, como ellos no se desvelan... con ganas de llegar y dormir...) bien ya llegue... (Abre la puerta del departamento) mmm parece que no hay nadie... mucho mejor...  
  
Al entrar a su cuarto, se dirige al baño, después de 30 minutos sale ya bañada, abre el closet, y saca la ropa que se iba a poner; (un pantalón tipo pesquero negro y una camisa de manga larga morada con un top negro de tirantes, y unos zapatos negros de tiritas con un poco de tacón) cuando termino de vestirse, se sentó en el tocador para maquillarse un poco y arreglar su cabello (dejo su cabello suelto y su maquillaje era casi natural) se puso un poco de perfume, tomo su bolsa y salio del cuarto  
  
Kaori: (genial no ha llegado nadie... no tender que dar explicaciones)  
  
Shaila: (saliendo del cuarto) Kaori! llegaste!  
  
Kaori: Shaila, pensé que no había nadie... (maldición...)  
  
Shaila: Kaori necesitamos hablar.  
  
Kaori: hablar? De que por que? (si me lo esperaba...)  
  
Shaila: se trata de... (agachando la mirada, y tomando aire para poder decir lo que tenia que decir)  
  
Kaori: que es Shaila?  
  
Shaila: es Xiao...  
  
Kaori: Xiao?! Esta bien?  
  
Shaila: no lo se Kaori.  
  
Kaori: como que no lo sabes? Si quieres hablar de ella es por que sabes algo de ella no?  
  
Shaila: no exactamente... veras... hoy en la mañana encontré algo...  
  
Kaori: y eso que tiene que ver? Que encontraste?  
  
Shaila: a Chopi Kaori...  
  
Kaori: a Chopi!!!!? Pero si Chopi esta con Xiao ella se lo llevo!  
  
Shaila: al parecer no, Chopi estaba escondido en la casa, y hoy apareció...  
  
Kaori: vamos Shaila no juegues con migo, Chopi no esta aquí si así fuera Xiao... oh por Dios... Xiao...  
  
Shaila: así es si Chopi esta aquí quiere decir que Xiao no esta en China... algo le pasó Kaori...  
  
Kaori: pero no puede ser... si fuera así ya lo sabríamos, lo hubiéramos visto, lo hubiéramos... (quedándose callada y confundida) no eras tu...  
  
Shaila: de que hablas? Que no era yo?  
  
Kaori: era Xiao... pero yo te vi a ti, yo te vi morir...  
  
Shaila: Kaori me estas asustando de que hablas que fue lo que viste?  
  
Kaori: lo vi claramente Shaila eras tu, eras tu la que moría, Xiao... no, es decir ella no puede...  
  
Shaila: Kaori me estas diciendo que tuviste una visión en la que yo moría y Xiao esta vivía no es así? Por que no me dijiste?  
  
Kaori: si claro que querías que te digiera?! Disculpa Shaila pero vas a morir, no si ya lo viste, pero es así ehh  
  
Shaila: bueno no... aun así no entiendo como es que tuviste esta visón y yo no  
  
Kaori: no la tuviste?  
  
Shaila: ninguna que yo recuerde... solo que... no éramos ninguna de las dos...  
  
Kaori: bueno eso ya no importa Shaila, no importa quien debió haber muerto, lo que importa es saber donde esta Xiao  
  
Shaila: pero como? es decir puede... puede que este muerta Kaori..  
  
Kaori: no lo esta! Yo... yo se que no esta muerta.  
  
Shaila: no lo sabemos Kaori, no es algo que puedas asegurar.  
  
Kaori: tenemos que encontrarla Shaila! Ella no esta muerta ya lo sabríamos tu lo sabes, ella aun sigue viva, el viento no lo hubiera dicho.  
  
Shaila: tienes razón, pero donde esta?  
  
Kaori: ellos la tienen, estoy segura...  
  
Shaila: no podemos Kaori, somos dos contra 4  
  
Kaori: pues tenemos que poder... no voy a permitir que ella muera, mucho menos que el se salga con la suya. (hermano... ojala estuvieras aquí), si es necesario... lo mato  
  
Shaila: estas seguro que quieres esto?  
  
Kaori: si...  
  
Shaila: (espero sepas lo que haces...) esta bien...  
  
Eclipse: jajajajaja ya lo saben!! Jajajaja lo saben jajajajaja  
  
Equinoxio: es mejor que se preparen.  
  
Eclipse: jajajajajajaja sufre!!! Jajajajaja  
  
Spheria: ves Frigg podrás despedirte de ellas, jajajaja  
  
Zahakiel: nada las salvara, nada... no hay luz en el mañana.  
  
Eclipse: hoy comienza, el principio del fin, y no hay vuelta atrás jajajaja.  
  
Un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos azules va entrando a una habitación pasa por un pequeño pasillo donde hay una mesa con unas flores marchitadas al atravesar el pasillo se encuentra frente a una habitación amplia donde hay una sala, en la que apenas entraba la luz, se quito el saco y lo dejo sobre el brazo del sillón para después tomar asiento, este se quedo viendo fijamente la mesita que se encuentra frente a el.  
  
¿?: Ahora que debo hacer... quedarme sentado, o enfrentarme a la realidad... que debo hacer... como verte a los ojos, como hablarte, después de lo que sucedió, como...?  
  
Shaila: entonces que piensas hacer?  
  
Kaori: no lo se! Es muy difícil, no sabemos donde están (se abre la puerta)  
  
Thomas: hey! Que onda, veo que aquí están las dos, que milagro.  
  
Shaila: hola Thomas.  
  
Thomas: hola Shaila, y que tu no saludas?  
  
Kaori: hola Thomas... (se me había olvidado Thomas... no puedo involucrarlo, tampoco a los demás) y donde estabas?  
  
Thomas: Salí por ahí... ya saben a distraerme  
  
Kaori: que bien...  
  
Shaila: y a donde fuiste?  
  
Thomas: al centro comercial, al cine, y esas cosas, por cierto Kaori no se me ha olvidado que no llegaste a dormir que te crees?  
  
Kaori: (ósea! Que tengo que pedir permiso) y tu que te crees mi padre para preguntarme?  
  
Thomas: claro que no! pero ya sabes que me preocupas.  
  
Kaori: pues gracias, pero no me pasa nada si no llego a dormir, no es para tanto, además sabían donde estaba.  
  
Thomas: mmm esta bien...  
  
Shaila: bueno yo los dejo tengo cosas que hacer, Kaori después hablamos.  
  
Kaori: esta bien... (solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde) adiós.  
  
Thomas: hasta luego Shaila  
  
Shaila: hasta luego (toma su bolso y sale del apartamento)  
  
Thomas: y que u no piensas ir al estudio?  
  
Kaori: ya fui...  
  
Thomas: y no vas a regresar?  
  
Kaori: ahora que lo dices... por que no me acompañas? Para que no te quedes solo?  
  
Thomas: hay que linda, jejeje te preocupas por mi.  
  
Kaori: si bueno no mucho, vamonos.  
  
Thomas y Kaori se fueron hacia el estudio, cuando llegaron aya, Thomas se perdió de vista, diciendo que iría a conocer los alrededores, y de paso ver si se encontraba con una chica bonita. Por otro lado Kaori se dirigió a la oficina de Paul su representante, saliendo de ahí se dirigió a la sala de grabación, para revisar el siguiente sencillo que sacaría junto con Evan.  
  
Saliendo de la Sala de grabación.  
  
Kaori: (tengo mucha hambre... ahora que recuerdo no he comido nada... iré por algo de comer) (va a la cafetería, cuando llega ahí se sienta y pide algo, mientras leía algunas cosas) genial, sola, que mas podría pedir (Xiao... que debo hacer, si tan solo mi hermano estuviera aquí)  
  
¿?: oye me puedo sentar?  
  
Kaori: (viendo a Cherry que se encontraba parada a su lado) si... claro...  
  
Cherry: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: (haciendo como que lee) si dime?  
  
Cherry: Kaori podrías ponerme atención.  
  
Kaori: (dejando de ver unas hojas y viendo a Cherry a los ojos) bien  
  
Cherry: Kaori que es lo que te pasa?!  
  
Kaori: a mi nada, a ti te pasa algo?  
  
Cherry: pues si, me pasa que no se que tienes? Por que estas a si conmigo?  
  
Kaori: no se de que hablas...  
  
Cherry: acaso te hice algo? Digo puedes decírmelo  
  
Kaori: a que viene todo esto?  
  
Cherry: desde que llegue no me has hablado, de hecho me has evitado, yo pensé que te alegrarías de verme! Se supone que somos amigas.  
  
Kaori: (viéndola por un momento sin decir nada) tienes razón y lo siento, es solo que... no esperaba verte, para ser sincera eras a la ultima persona que espere ver, no es que no me alegre de que estés aquí al contrario es fantástico es solo que...  
  
Cherry: es solo que Kaori?  
  
Kaori: es solo que últimamente no tengo cabeza para nada...  
  
Cherry: esto no tiene nada que ver con Seiya verdad?  
  
Kaori: Seiya...? No claro que no, eso no tiene nada que ver... (bueno solo un poco...)  
  
Cherry: si claro como no mentirosa...  
  
Kaori: por que lo dices  
  
Cherry: te conozco perfectamente Kaori, es por Seiya, por que llegamos juntos.  
  
Kaori: hay para nada! Como crees, el es mi amigo... (bueno si es por el y!?!)  
  
Cherry: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: que? bueno tal ves... solo un poco...  
  
Cherry: lo sabia, pero no es para que te pongas así, si es solo tu amigo...  
  
Kaori: (viendola feo) mejor callate.  
  
Cherry: jajajaja esta bien, entornes... estamos bien?  
  
Kaori: si... (sonriendo levemente)  
  
Cherry: genial! Por que ya no soportaba esto.  
  
Kaori: con que modelo?  
  
Cherry: si, no es genial? Lo mejor es que me solicitaron aquí donde estaban ustedes  
  
Kaori: si... (pero por que ahora? Por que ahora en que nada esta bien... por que?)  
  
Malachi: por que somos tus Ángeles  
  
Kaori: dijiste algo?  
  
Cherry: no... por que?  
  
Kaori: no por nada... (bien ahora si me estoy volviendo loca...)  
  
Thomas: hey!!!! (entrando a la cafetería) con que aquí están, yo búsquelas y búsquelas y nada que las encontraba.  
  
Cherry: pues no buscas bien  
  
Thomas: no, para mi que se estaban escondiendo.  
  
Secretaria: Srta. Kaori la buscan en el recepción  
  
Kaori: a mi?  
  
Secretaria: si.  
  
Kaori: quien?  
  
Secretaria: no me dijo su nombre, es un joven.  
  
Kaori: (un joven, buscándome a mi?) ahorita voy gracias.  
  
Secretaria: permiso...  
  
Cherry: ehhhh te vino a buscar un joven ehhhh...  
  
Kaori: no se por que dices eso, no se quien es. (como si me importara, lo que mas me importa e este momento es Xiao)  
  
Cherry: es un joven... (pero al parecer ni le importa)  
  
Thomas: y no vas a ir?  
  
Kaori: que me estas corriendo?  
  
Thomas: no... pero no creo que lo quieras hacer esperar.  
  
Kaori: esta bien! Ya voy, ya voy, pero no te comas lo que ordene  
  
Thomas: claro que no. (mmm comida?? Jejeje suena bien)  
  
Kaori: ya vengo (sale de la cafetería)  
  
Cherry: oye y quien crees que sea?  
  
Thomas: no se, por que habría de saberlo?  
  
Cherry: no se... (por que siento que, algo va a pasar?)  
  
En la recepción.  
  
Kaori: quien vendría a verme, no que todos los días recibiera visita... pero...(que hace el aquí?)  
  
¿?: pensé que no vendrías.  
  
Kaori: que es lo que quieres?  
  
¿?: este no es el lugar para hablar de eso, por que no me acompañas?  
  
Kaori: (esto no esta bien, que hace aquí?) no.  
  
¿?: estas segura? Por que Frigg...  
  
Kaori: Xiao? Donde esta?!  
  
¿?: ya te dije acompáñame y lo sabrás... (se dirige a la salida)  
  
Kaori: (que hago... Xiao...) maldición... (camia detrás de el)  
  
Seiya: que hace Kaori con el, y que hace el aquí?  
  
Afuera del estudio.  
  
Shaila: Kaori! que hace el aquí?  
  
¿?: Anfitrie, que bueno que estas aquí...  
  
Kaori: el sabe donde esta Xiao.  
  
Shaila: obviamente, que fue lo que le hicieron?  
  
¿?: calmadas, todo a su debido tiempo, síganme.  
  
Shaila: si claro no, que dijiste ya cayeron no?  
  
Kaori: vamos Shaila, vamos con el.  
  
Cherry: Kaori!  
  
Kaori: Cherry? Que haces aquí?  
  
Cherry: Urien?!  
  
Kaori: (genial, esto no podía estar mejor...)  
  
Urien: Wayne...  
  
Cherry: (que es esto... el no es Urien... hay algo, sus sentimientos...)  
  
Kaori: Cherry vete!  
  
Shaila: (un ángel, en el futuro... en su futuro... su salvación... un ángel)  
  
Cherry: pero por que?  
  
Urien: si por que?  
  
Kaori: Cherry por favor vete...  
  
Urien: yo creo que no... Black Hope...  
  
Cherry: que esta pasando? (que hago...)  
  
Kaori: (no puedo, esta Cherry... maldición!)  
  
Shaila: Aqua!!!... River reflection! (una luz azul cubre a las tres chicas)  
  
La luz azulada, comienza a disminuir, cuando Kaori abre los ojos, se encontraban en un lugar oscuro, con el cielo de color rojo, era un lugar frió, y sin vida alguna, el suelo estaba erosionado, no había sentimiento alguno en el lugar. A lo lejos la silueta de alguien que tenia en brazos a una persona se distinguía, se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellas.  
  
Urien: tienes tiempo aun no nos toca...  
  
Kaori: que?  
  
Cherry: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: Cherry, estas bien?  
  
Cherry: que es todo esto?  
  
Kaori: (que hago... no puedo decirle... pero ya es tarde...) yo...  
  
Urien: temes por ella Kaori?  
  
Kaori: cállate...  
  
¿?: Anfitrie... (el rostro de la persona que se acercaba hacia ellas comenzaba a distinguirse, al igual de la persona en brazos...)  
  
Aqua: Equinoxio!  
  
Kaori: (viendo a Equinoxio) no puede ser... Xiao!  
  
Cherry: (que debo hacer, no puede quedarme sin hacer nada...)  
  
Aqua: Xiao... déjala ir Equinoxio.  
  
Equinoxio: es bueno ver que estén las dos juntas... vaya no vienen solas... traen consigo un ángel.  
  
Aqua: que?  
  
Kaori: (un ángel?)  
  
Urien: que? como que un ángel?  
  
Equinoxio: no lo ves Eclipse? Ella es un ángel (señalando a Cherry)  
  
Cherry: (que!?! genial... ahora me lo facilito mas...)  
  
Kaori: Cherry... un ángel? (Malachi...)  
  
Eclipse: vaya, vaya, no me esperaba esto... Zahakiel...  
  
Shaila: (ella es su esperanza... su salvación...)  
  
Zahakiel: vaya, ahora si me necesitan?  
  
Eclipse: creo que hoy tendrás algo de que ocuparte.  
  
Zahakiel: ah si? Y como de que?  
  
Equinoxio: un ángel...  
  
Zahakiel: un ángel? Quien?  
  
Cherry: yo...  
  
Zahakiel: esa insignificante mocosa un ángel?  
  
Cherry: Light of God... (La vestimenta de Cherry cambio, portaba un corset negro con una falda blanca larga abierta por adelante y unas botas negras asta las rodillas, al igual que unos guantes, en su mano derecha una cruz larga y delgada de color dorado, que le llegaba por la barbilla, su cabello era largo y castaño)  
  
Zahakiel: no se te olvidaron las alas?  
  
Malachi: a ti también no crees Zahakiel?  
  
Zahakiel: Malachi, tiempo sin verte  
  
Kaori: (Cherry... es Malachi?)  
  
Eclipse: no crees que todo esta mejorando Kaori?  
  
Kaori: a que te refieres?  
  
Eclipse: que todas las personas que quieres morirán, y lo peor de todo es que están involucradas en este pelea?  
  
Kaori: Fénix!  
  
Sentada en una roca.  
  
Spheria: no es justo todos tiene con quien pelear!  
  
Aqua: déjala ir Equinoxio  
  
Equinoxio: esta bien... (dejando a Xiao en el suelo) solo te advierto, que es poco lo que le queda de vida, Juno esta muerta...  
  
Fénix: que?!  
  
Eclipse: así es, Juno esta muerta, pero Frigg sobrevivió, acaso no sabes a que se debe?  
  
Fénix: (funciono... pero no como pensé...)  
  
Eclipse: no te dolió verdad?  
  
Fénix: de que halas?  
  
Eclipse: que fue lo que cambiaste Gea? Que fue?!  
  
Fénix: su destino...  
  
Zahakiel: somos ángeles Malachi, no podemos pelear entre nosotros  
  
Malachi: (por que desaprecio? Donde estas Kaori, por que no puedo sentirte, por que solo Fénix esta presente)  
  
Aqua: que no vas a pelear?  
  
Equinoxio: hoy no, no vinimos a eso.  
  
Fénix: que? como que no vinieron a eso?  
  
Eclipse: no Gea, hoy no, pro es hoy cuando todo comienza, con su muerte, con tus lágrimas...  
  
Kaori: Xiao...  
  
Fénix: no Eclipse, aquí termina...  
  
Eclipse: Zahakiel!  
  
Malachi: permites que te grite?  
  
Zahakiel: cállate... (dirigiéndose a Eclipse) que quieres?  
  
Fénix: vamos Eclipse, no me digas que le vas a dejar todo el trabajo a tu ángel?  
  
Eclipse: eso es algo que a ti no te importa.  
  
Fénix: por que no peleas?  
  
Eclipse: podrás hacerlo? No olvides que es el cuerpo de Urien.  
  
Equinoxio: Zahakiel...  
  
Zahakiel: que?!  
  
Equinoxio: ya sabes que hacer con ella...  
  
Aqua: que?  
  
Zahakiel: perfecto...  
  
Equinoxio: nos vemos Anfitrie, solo trata de no morir quieres... (desaparece)  
  
Zahakiel: estas lista?  
  
Aqua: lista para que?  
  
Zahakiel: mental death...  
  
Aqua: que... que me esta pasando...  
  
Malachi: que demonios... Zahakiel!!!  
  
Spheria: ahaha, lo siento no puedes intervenir.  
  
Malachi: tu tampoco...  
  
Spheria: no lo estoy haciendo...  
  
Aqua: ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! (cae al piso)  
  
Fénix: Aqua!  
  
Eclipse: (la toma del brazo) tu quieres pelear, pelea conmigo, no te metas!  
  
Spheria: adiós... (desaparece)  
  
Malachi: (que, estos nada mas saben irise o que?) Zahakiel!  
  
Zahakiel: solo un poco mas...  
  
Aqua: ahhhhrrr!!! (ya no puedo...) no puedo... (se desmaya)  
  
Malachi: déjala!  
  
Zahakiel: clamada, ya esta, (desparece)  
  
Malachi: pero... que demonios les pasa?  
  
Fénix: Light of intervention!!  
  
Eclipse: Plasma Field!  
  
Malachi: Aqua! Vamos abre tus ojos...  
  
Xiao: Kaori...  
  
Malachi: genial, no es una son dos...  
  
¿?: encárgate de Xiao, yo me encargo de Aqua.  
  
Malachi: tu... esta bien...  
  
¿?: (toma a Aqua en brazos y desaparece)  
  
Malachi: que hago, no puedo dejar a Kaori sola... pero tampoco puede dejar que ella muera...  
  
Eclipse: ajaja que ya no te importa tu amigo?  
  
Fénix: el no tiene nada que ver conmigo!  
  
Eclipse: jajaja tu anda mas eres un escudo Fénix, pero dime que siente Kaori, dime!  
  
Kaori: no puedo...  
  
Fénix: cállate Eclipse!  
  
Eclipse: ajajajaja, mure Gea... muere Lighting Plasma! (su ataque derriba a Fénix)  
  
Kaori: no puedo... lo siento...  
  
Eclipse: estupida! Solo conseguirás tu muerte Gea!  
  
Malachi: Hope of life!  
  
Eclipse: que?! (una luz lo blanca lo envuelve)  
  
Kaori: que es eso...?  
  
Xiao: Kaori...  
  
Kaori: Xiao? (ve a Xiao a poca distancia de ella, se arrastra para llegar hasta donde se encuentra) Xiao... háblame Xiao...  
  
Xiao: (abre lentamente sus ojos y al ver a Kaori le sonríe con un poco de dificultad)  
  
Kaori: (resbalando unas lagrimas de sus ojos) Xiao...  
  
Xiao: por que lloras? No llores Kaori... (tratando de tomar su rostro)  
  
Kaori: (toma la mano de Xiao) perdóname  
  
Xiao: perdonarte? No tengo anda que perdonarte Kaori... (dijo con una voz muy débil)  
  
Kaori: vas a estar bien Xiao, te lo prometo.  
  
Xiao: no Kaori... yo, ya no puedo, estoy muy débil.  
  
Kaori: si puedes, nos iremos de aquí, y te cuidaremos.  
  
Xiao: Shadi esta muerta Kaori.  
  
Kaori: eso no importa, yo cambie su destino, cambie tu destino...  
  
Xiao: no puedes retrasar lo que ya esta escrito...  
  
Kaori: si puedo... tu no vas a morir aquí Xiao, no puedes morir aquí, no ahora...  
  
Xiao: siempre estaré contigo... Kaori... mi princesa... (le sonríe y en un segundo sus ojos se cierran y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla)  
  
Kaori: Xiao... Xiao!!  
  
La luz que había envuelto a Eclipse, comenzó a cubrir a Kaori y el cuerpo de Xiao, era una luz muy calida...  
  
Malachi: una esperanza de vida... aun puedes elegir...

****

**bueno espero les guste... comentarios a mi mail porfavor adiosito**

**Namy**


	38. Una esperanza de vida… ya no hay lagrima...

**Una esperanza de vida… ya no hay lagrimas**

Malachi: Hope of life!

Eclipse: que! (una luz lo blanca lo envuelve)

Kaori: que es eso…?

Xiao: Kaori…

Kaori: Xiao? (ve a Xiao a poca distancia de ella, se arrastra para llegar hasta donde se encuentra) Xiao… háblame Xiao…

Xiao: (abre lentamente sus ojos y al ver a Kaori le sonríe con un poco de dificultad)

Kaori: (resbalando unas lagrimas de sus ojos) Xiao…

Xiao: por que lloras? No llores Kaori… (tratando de tomar su rostro)

Kaori: (toma la mano de Xiao) perdóname

Xiao: perdonarte? No tengo anda que perdonarte Kaori… (dijo con una voz muy débil)

Kaori: vas a estar bien Xiao, te lo prometo.

Xiao: no Kaori… yo, ya no puedo, estoy muy débil.

Kaori: si puedes, nos iremos de aquí, y te cuidaremos.

Xiao: Shadi esta muerta Kaori.

Kaori: eso no importa, yo cambie su destino, cambie tu destino…

Xiao: no puedes retrasar lo que ya esta escrito…

Kaori: si puedo… tu no vas a morir aquí Xiao, no puedes morir aquí, no ahora…

Xiao: siempre estaré contigo… Kaori… mi princesa… (le sonríe y en un segundo sus ojos se cierran y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla)

Kaori: Xiao… Xiao!

La luz que había envuelto a Eclipse, comenzó a cubrir a Kaori y el cuerpo de Xiao, era una luz muy calida…

Malachi: una esperanza de vida… aun puedes elegir… aun puedes cambiar tu destino…

Poco a poco la luz fue desvaneciéndose, volviendo la oscuridad del lugar a cubrir cualquier rastro de luz.

Kaori: nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo… (muy delicadamente coloca la mano de Xiao en su pecho, y poco a poco el cuerpo de Xiao fue desvaneciéndose, hasta haber desaparecido por completo)

Malachi: Kaori…

En el departamento de los Three Light

Taiki: ellas saben lo que haces Seiya, no son tontas.

Seiya: lo se, pero aun así, por que fueron con el, incluso Cherry estaba con ellas, que tal si les hacia algo?

Yaten: y de cuando acá te preocupa Cherry?

Seiya: que a ustedes no les preocuparía, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

Taiki: bueno en eso tienes razón.

Yaten: puede ser, pero para mi hay otra cosa…

Seiya: pero como pudo Kaori ir con el como pudo? Después de lo que hizo

Taiki: con mas razón no crees? Querías que se quedara ahí sin hacer nada?

Seiya: (viendo por la ventana) pues no! pero…

Yaten: ya sabes Taiki aun que Urien sea enemigo de Kaori también lo es para Seiya…

Taiki: jajaja, creo que si.

Seiya: como enfadan! (por la ventana ve a alguien salir del otro edificio) huh? Oigan… ya vengo… (sale del apartamento)

Flash Back

Kaori: aléjate de el!

Malachi: por que? (sosteniendo a Urien)

Kaori: el no es Urien! No es quien tu crees!

Malachi: Kaori…

Fénix: te digo que te apartes de el! (sosteniendo una espada)

Malachi: pero que te pasa? Para que quieres eso? (refiriéndose a la espada)

Fénix: te digo que lo sueltes!

Malachi: NO!

Fénix: que no entiendes? El es nuestro enemigo!

Malachi: pero también es Urien!

Fénix: Urien ya esta muerto!

Malachi: no lo esta! Aun sigue vivo yo puedo sentirlo

Fénix: de que nos sirve si eclipse vive en el?

Malachi: pero puede elegir…

Fénix: no seas tonta…

Malachi: Kaori, el aun tiene una oportunidad de elegir!

Fénix: hay por favor no me vengas con eso! Que crees que por el solo hecho de llamarme Kaori voy a desistir? Yo no soy Kaori!

Malachi: si claro y yo me voy a creer el hecho de que solo trates de esconder lo que realmente sientes…

Kaori: (es que ya no puedo)

Malachi: Kaori escucha, todo puede acabar, todo! El puede elegir, al aun esta vivo, no puedes matarlo así nada mas…

Fénix: tu que sabes! nada mas eres un ángel! Un ángel que no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando!

Malachi: pero soy tu ángel, y te conozco, y puedo ver que el aun puede elegir, yo le di esa oportunidad no se la quites…

Fénix: (mirando fríamente a Malachi y a Urien)

Malachi: no le quites la oportunidad…

Fin Flash Back

Kaori: una oportunidad… por que Xiao no tubo una oportunidad… (pero Urien también la merece…)

�: mocosa…

Kaori: (volteando) Seiya…

Seiya: que saliste a tomar aire?

Kaori: (por que tenias que ser tu…) que tu también?

Seiya: no exactamente… oye…

Kaori: que?

Seiya: te vi… te vi salir con Urien

Kaori: no quiero hablar de eso Seiya…

Seiya: paso algo malo?

Kaori: Seiya… que querías que pasara? (poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla)

Seiya: estas bien? (acercándose a ella y retirando su mano, notando una herida en su rostro) fue el no es así (en tono molesto)

Kaori: eso no importa…

Seiya: maldito…

Kaori: Xiao… esta muerta

Seiya: que? lo siento…

Kaori: Cherry es un ángel…

Seiya: un ángel? (que mas falta? Un ángel!) Kaori que fue lo que paso, no te entiendo.

Kaori: eso paso, Xiao murió, Cherry resulto ser un ángel, Shaila esta gravemente herida, y no sabemos donde esta, y…

Seiya: (y…?) y que mas Kaori?

Kaori: Y Urien…

Seiya: Urien, que tiene que ver? Que hizo? Que te hizo?

Kaori: Urien esta arriba.

Seiya: que? pero que te pasa, por que esta arriba? (ve como sus ojos se ponen llorosos) kaori…

Kaori: el no recuerda nada Seiya, Cherry le dio la oportunidad de elegir, ella…

Seiya: no… no Kaori No! no puedes perdonarlo, no después de lo que hizo

Kaori: pero el no hizo nada! El no tubo la culpa!

Seiya: que fácil no!

Kaori: quien soy yo Seiya? Quien soy yo para quitarle esa oportunidad, aun puede vivir como alguien normal!

Seiya: ami no me importa! El te lastimo, el lastimo a las personas que quieres. (Seiya estaba molesto, no podía creer que así de fácil, Kaori perdonara a Urien, no lo toleraba)

Kaori: no lo odies… no me odies a mi.

Seiya: Kaori a ti no te odio, pero el… (no termino de decirlo, y se va enojado)

Kaori: (deteniéndolo de un brazo) Seiya entiende, por favor, no te vayas así…

Seiya: lo siento Kaori, pero no, no voy a permitir que lo trates como si nada.

Kaori: que te hizo! El no te hizo nada

Seiya: que me hizo? (estaba mas molesto) que, que me hizo?

Kaori: Seiya tu no tienes nada que ver en esta pelea, no te ha hecho nada

Seiya: me aparto de ti Kaori!... y eso es más de lo que me puede hacer en esta pelea (la ve por un momento y se va)

Kaori: seiya… (no puedo esperar a que todos lo perdonen o si?... pero tampoco quiero perderte Seiya, no quiero… pero Urien puede elegir, aun puede hacerlo…) lo siento…

En la habitación de Thomas.

Thomas: yo no entiendo que hace aquí? Y sobre todo por que llego inconciente

Cherry: (le digo, o no le digo… hay! Kaori donde te metes!) este… jejejeje no tienes hambre?

Thomas: no trates de distraerme con comida!

Cherry: pero es la verdad, no tienes? Es que no he cenado… (parecía ser una buena idea :P, mientras duro jejeje)

Thomas: mmmm (que tanto me ocultan?)

Entrando a la habitación.

Kaori: Thomas que haces aquí?

Thomas: que no puedo? Acaso hay algo que me ocultan?

Kaori: ehh no para nada…

Cherry: es lo que yo le digo, pero esta paranoico.

Thomas: pues quien no lo estaría, no me han dicho por que llego como llego y por que esta aquí!

Kaori: no exageres lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que… bueno jejejeje… oye no tienes hambre?

Thomas: tu también?

Kaori: que?

Thomas: nada! Vayan por su cena! No me digas nada… ni quería saber.

Kaori: no te pongas así, es que, no es fácil de explicar.

Thomas: no esta bien, yo entiendo que hay cosas que no se pueden decir.

Cherry: si verdad… jejeje bueno mientras vamos por nuestra cena a la cocina las dos juntas… por que no te quedas aquí, cuidando a Urien?

Thomas: si verdad, no se vaya a perder…

Cherry: vamos Kaori… (la toma del brazo)

Kaori: pero… (no alcanzo a decir mas pues Cherry la había jalado. Ya afuera del cuarto, en el pasillo) que te pasa?

Cherry: muy bien explícame!

Kaori: que te explique que?

Cherry: Kaori!

Kaori: esta bien, esta bien, pero vamos a mi cuarto.

Cherry: esta bien

Las dos entraron al cuarto y Kaori le explico a Cherry todo lo que había pasado con respecto a Urien y todo lo demás que ella no sabia. Kaori dio respuesta a todas las preguntas de Cherry. Pero Cherry no podía entender la calma de Kaori después de todo lo pasado, sobre todo por la muerte de Xiao, desde que habían regresado, Kaori no mostró tristeza ni nada frente a ella.

Kaori: ya estas contenta?

Cherry: bueno si… pero es increíble.

Kaori: algo… y desde cuando sabes… sabes que eres un ángel?

Cherry: no hace mucho, desde antes que llegaras a Londres la ultima ves.

Kaori: ya veo… (me pregunto.. donde estará Shaila…) Cherry…

Cherry: si dime?

Kaori: quien se llevo a Shaila?

Cherry: eh bueno no lo se… (no puedo decirte… prometí que no lo diría…)

Kaori: (sin querer Kaori había escuchado su pensamiento) oh ya veo… (por que me mientes?)

Cherry: oye…

Kaori: mande?

Cherry: bueno, no quiero incomodarte ni nada, pero… desde que regresamos parece que…

Kaori: que parece?

Cherry: bueno, que no te ha importado la muerte de Xiao…

Kaori: no es que no me importe Cherry… (agachando la mirada)

Cherry: entonces?

Kaori: ya he llorado mucho por la muerte de varios… ya no puedo llorar mas… además no puedo seguir así… no consigo nada…

Cherry: (no tienes que decírmelo… puedo verlo…) pero tampoco ganas nada guardando lo que sientes en este momento.

Kaori: es que no siento nada…

Cherry: (mira a quien le venirte a mentir) no sera que no quieres sentir?

Kaori: a lo mejor…

Cherry: mmm (bien como que ya estuvo) bueno, pero ya no hablemos de eso. Además tenemos que ir a cenar algo por que la verdad me muero de hambre tu no?

Kaori: (algo extrañada) si… algo…

Cherry: oye, solo algo.

Kaori: que?

Cherry: no dejes que Urien despierte sin verte (guiñándole el ojo) bueno ahora si vamos… (saliendo de la habitación)

Kaori: (eso que tiene que ver?)si claro… Urien… (aun puede elegir) ahhhh! Por que lo menciona!

Cherry: (gritando desde la cocina) Kaori! te estoy esperando!

Kaori: si ya voy! (como grita…) (ve a Chopi) hola Chopi… (lo agarra) la extrañas verdad?

Chopi: chopi, chopi.

Kaori: yo también… quieres ir con pudín?

Chopi: chopi…!

Kaori: (sale de la habitación)

Cherry: vaya! Pensé que no vendrías (preparando unos emparedados)

Kaori: (pone a Chopi junto con pudín) perdón… (viendo a Chopi y a pudín jugar)

Cherry: bueno y ahora a ti que te paso, por que esa cara?

Kaori: eh, no por nada… (Xiao… te extraño tanto…)

Cherry: mmm (y si le digo… pero no puedo se lo prometí…)

Thomas: bueno, alguien me quiere decir donde voy a dormir?

Cherry: dormir?

Thomas: si bueno Urien esta en mi habitación.

Cherry: pues en el sillón

Thomas: por que!

Kaori: puedes dormir en mi cuarto Thomas.

Cherry: y tu donde vas a dormir?

Thomas: si donde?

Kaori: hay una habitación… y me voy a quedar ahí…

Thomas: por que no me quedo yo ahí?

Kaori: no tu quédate en la mía…

Thomas: estas segura?

Kaori: si, en verdad no hay problema…

Thomas: esta bien… yeah tengo la mejor habitación!

Cherry: mmm no es justo! (poniendo los emparedados en un plato para cada quien) toma Kaori, aquí esta el tuyo.

Kaori: gracias…

Thomas: y no hay para mi?

Cherry: nop, tu dijiste que no querías.

Thomas: mala… oigan no han visto a Shaila? No la he visto en todo el día

Kaori: esta trabajando.

Thomas: trabajando?

Kaori: si, es un trabajo de medio tiempo por la escuela…

Cherry: (wow, no se me hubiera ocurrido… es buena para mentir…) ah si?

Kaori: si… bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, luego nos vemos buenas noches (se va)

Thomas: que raro, no sabia que Shaila trabajaba, pero bueno, yo también me voy a dormir, que descanses Cherry.

Cherry: buenas noches… bien… me dejaron solita, que haré… mmmm

Cherry se levanta de donde estaba sentada y se va por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta y entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Urien, cuando estuvo adentro cerro la puerta con cuidado. Solo había una pequeña lámpara encendida que hacia visible el rostro de Urien, Cherry se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama y lo observo por un momento.

Cherry: quien iba a pensarlo no Urien? solo espero no haberme equivocado… por tu bien y el bien de Kaori… (se levanta del asiento y se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir voltea a ver a Urien) se fuerte… aun puedes elegir (sale del cuarto) ojala pudiera hacer mas, pero no esta en mis manos… (se dirige a su cuarto)

Antes de que Cherry entrara a su cuarto Kaori sale del suyo.

Cherry: y tu a donde vas?

Kaori: que no puedo estar en mi casa?

CherrY: si…

Kaori: voy por un vaso de agua quieres uno?

Cherry: mmm no ya me voy a dormir, que descanses. (entra a su cuarto)

Kaori: buenas noches Cherry

Al siguiente día Urien abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido. Intento levantarse pero estaba muy débil

Thomas: ya se despertó Kaori?

Cherry: no se…

Thomas: mmm ve a despertarla no?

Cherry: por que yo? Ve tu y si quieres…

Thomas: uyyy que genio traes ya cásate

Cherry: no gracias...

Saliendo de la habitación…

Kaori: buenos días (aun traía pijama)

Thomas: oye pequeña…

Kaori: wep?

Thomas: que tienes en la mejilla?

Kaori: en la mejilla?

Cherry: se corto

Thomas: se corto? Pero como?

Kaori: ehh si… fue un accidente. (ya no me acordaba)

Thomas: ya te curaste?

Kaori: (en realidad no me acuerdo) este…

Cherry: si ya se curo.

Thomas: mmm bueno…

Kaori: bueno voy a bañarme regreso al ratito… (se va a su cuarto, cierra la puerta, y recargada en ella toca su mejilla) que horror… ya no me acordaba que tenia sesión fotográfica, me van a matar… Urien… (eso es todo… mmm…) demonios! Tengo escuela! Y yo aquí parada sin hacer nada… (rápidamente se metió a bañar, tomo un poco de jugo de naranja antes de irse, y se fue a la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo, olvidando que Urien estaba en la habitación continua)

Cherry: bueno yo ya me voy tengo que ir al estudio y todas esas cosas…

Thomas: si yo también me voy…

Cherry: oye espera no puedes irte!

Thomas: por que no? (ahora me quiere ordenar, mira pues)

Cherry: Urien! esta en tu habitación, se nos había olvidado.

Thomas: es verdad…

Cherry: mmm iré a verlo rápidamente y si esta dormido que es lo mas probable os vamos esta bien?

Thomas: bueno…

Cherry fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Urien y entre abriendo la puerta vio que Urien yacía dormido aun.

Cherry: bien vamonos esta dormido no creo que despierte.

Thomas: esta bien.

Los dos salieron del departamento dejado a Urien solo. Respectivamente cada quien fue a donde tenia que ir, Cherry fue al estudio a varias sesiones fotográficas, y Thomas… bueno en realidad era todo un misterio lo que hacia Thomas, no se sabe que trae entre manos ese chamaco…

En la preparatoria Juuban

Srta. Limantour: Répétez après moi... (Repitan después de mi)

(Se habre la puerta)

Kaori: (demonios… tenia que ser la clase de Francés…)

Srta. Limantour: Mlle Cromwell, vous décidez de nous joindre, s'il vous plaît asseyez-vous. (Srta. Cromwell decidió acompañarnos, por favor tome asiento)

Kaori: Oo huh? (bueno… ya que insiste)

Fue muy extraño que la Srta. Limantour no haya regañado a Kaori por llegar tarde, ya que era una maestra muy estricta, al terminar la clase…

Srta. Limantour: Señoguita Cgomwell me pegmite un momengto

Kaori: si... (lo sabia no todo podía ser perfecto)

Srta. Limantour: el hecho de que usted sea una buena estudiante, no le da el degecho de llegag tagde, mucho menos pog que sea alguien del megdio de la fagandula me compgende? Que sea la ultima ves que se gepite, no quisiega teneg que gepgobagla.

Kaori: no se repetirá Srta.

Srta. Limantour: bien, pegmiso…

Kaori: (solo a mi me pasa…)

Seiya: vaya si que tienes suerte con los maestros…

Kaori: tu crees… o solo es el hecho de que sea alguien "importante"

Seiya: oye, tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas.

Kaori: (viéndolo) y que ya no estas enojado conmigo?

Seiya: jamás podría enojarme contigo… es solo que no soporto… (viendo la herida de la mejilla de Kaori)

Kaori: que?

Seiya: (tocando su mejilla) ya estas mejor?

Kaori: (un poco ruborizada) eh... si...

Seiya: espero no te deje cicatriz

Kaori: como crees…

Seiya: bueno mientras no tengas problemas respecto a tu sesión fotográfica de hoy…

Kaori: (eh! OO) como sabes!

Seiya: ya ves tengo mis contactos…

Kaori: si claro…

Seiya: claro que no preciosa! Es solo que me solicitaron para que nos tomaran algunas fotos juntos.

Kaori: juntos? Estas loco! Mi sesión fotográfica es con Evan! No contigo

Seiya: se ve que no pones atención, es con Evan y Conmigo

Kaori: pero por que!

Seiya: yo no se, yo solo sigo ordenes…

Kaori: ordenes? De que hablas! Eh contesta! No te quedes callado!

Seiya: (hasta parece que no hay nada que te afecte, siempre te ves alegre, y entusiasta… a pesar de la muerte de Xiao… que es lo que te hace ser así, tan llena de vida, aun cuando todo esta mal, cuando sientes que ya no hay salida)

Kaori: en que piensas? Oye te estoy hablando! Seiya!

Seiya: eh… jeje… en que eres especial…

Kaori: si bueno algo…

Seiya: jajaja, nunca cambias, por eso me gustas…

Kaori: oO bueno…

Seiya: bueno… (se acerca a ella y le da un besito en la mejilla, casi tocando sus labios)

Kaori: y eso?

Seiya: que no puedo?

Kaori: (sonrojada) este… si… (Seiya… por que aun siento esto por ti?)

Seiya: bueno, entonces que dices? Te vas conmigo saliendo de la escuela?

Kaori: pues… si…

Seiya: conste no te vayas sin mi ehh preciosa.

Kaori: no… (Sonriendo levemente)

Seiya: bueno… (Alborotando su cabello)

Kaori: Seiya!

Saliendo de la escuela Seiya y Kaori se dirigieron al estudio, para arreglar lo de la sesión fotográfica. Al terminar la sesión que tuvo con Evan y Seiya, Kaori se retiro a su departamento para descansar un poco ya que mas tarde tenía que regresar a seguir con la supervisión de un video para los Three Light, ya que le habían pedio ayuda, pues tenían una nueva modelo, y querían que le ayudara. Cuando Kaori llego a su departamento, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y de ahí se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar un baño.

Kaori: me pregunto quien será la modelo que les asignaron… (dijo mientras miraba el techo desde la tina) hay que flojera… y que cansada estoy… (Kaori se salio de bañar y cuando se termino de arreglar fue a la cocina para comer algo) Nunca hay nada en esta casa… Siempre había algo cuando Xiao… (Kaori se puso triste) Xiao… lo siento mucho…Urien… OH por Dios! Urien! como es que se me pudo olvidar! Pero que es lo que tengo en la cabeza!

Kaori fue a la habitación de Urien; abrió con cuidado la puerta… Las cortinas de la habitación aun estaba cerradas, asi que Kaori fue y las abrio un poco para que entrara algo de luz… la luz que apenas penetraba ala habitación daba hacia la cama donde se encontraba Urien. Urien estaba dormido, pero cuando la luz toco su rostro este despertó poco a poco.

Kaori: (se acerca a la cama de Urien) te desperté?

Urien: kaori? Que… donde estoy?

Kaori: en mi departamento, como te sientes?

Urien: algo mareado… (levantándose un poco para poder sentarse en la cama)

Kaori: quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? Un jugo?

Urien: (viendo a Kaori con extrañeza) Kaori… estas bien?

Kaori: (tratando de evitar la mirada de Urien) si no te preocupes… te voy a traer un vaso de jugo, horita vengo (Kaori salio del cuarto)

Urien: Kaori… (mi cabeza…) (se levanta de la cama y va hacia la ventana) que es lo que hago aquí?

Kaori: (entrando en la habitación con el vaso de jugo) aquí esta Urien…

Urien: gracias… (tomando un poco de jugo, dirigiendo después su mirada a Kaori, que veía hacia el piso) segura que estas bien?

Kaori: ya te dije que si… ya terminaste? (tomando el vaso vació y poniéndolo en una mesita que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban)

Urien: (se acerca a Kaori) por que no me ves a los ojos? (tomando a kaori por los hombros) acaso te hice algo?

Kaori: (no tienes idea de cuanto me hiciste…) no… en verdad no pasa nada… ya te sientes mejor verdad?

Urien: si… mejor gracias (que te pasa? Por que estas así conmigo?)

Kaori: bueno… tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer en el estudio, nos vemos después.

Urien: (tomando su mano) quieres que te acompañe?

Kaori: (Urien…) yo… (el no tiene la culpa…aun puede elegir) si… claro no hay problema.

Urien: solo me cambio, no tardo.

Cuando Urien estuvo listo, salio junto con Kaori hacia el estudio. Al llegar Kaori se dirigió al Foro del estudio, ya que tenia que supervisar a la nueva modelo del video de los Three Lights.

Kaori: seguro quieres acompañarme?

Urien: si claro…

Kaori: esta bien… (no puedo… por que es tan difícil estar contigo… Urien…)

Cherry: Kaori! Por fin llegas! Te estábamos esperando

Kaori: (algo confundida) Cherry? Que haces aquí?

Cherry: hay como que, que hago aquí! Pues yo soy la nueva modelo! Pues que mas seria! (volteando y viendo a Urien) Urien, hey que onda como estas? Mejor? Que bueno que viniste!

Urien: si, gracias… (por que siento que la conozco de otra parte)

Kaori: tu eres la modelo? (no lo podia creer) tu vas a salir en el video de los chicos?

Cherry: Si, no es genial! Estoy muy emocionada ya me explicaron el concepto…

Kaori: si a mi también. (a Kaori no le agrado mucho la idea)

Urien: pareces enojada Kaori estas bien?

Kaori: eh? Si no te preocupes todo bien… (Cherry su modelo? Con Seiya? Hay pero que estoy pensando!)

Urien: bueno voy a conocer el lugar esta bien?

Kaori: si no hay problema (viendo las notas del video…) (Urien se va)

Cherry: el esta bien verdad?

Kaori: si esta bien…

Cherry: que bueno que le diste la oportunidad.

Kaori: si claro… (estaba algo molesta)

Cherry: estas bien?

Kaori: si (dirigiéndose al panel, para ver que todo este bajo control)

Cherry: (pero que le pasa?) bueno… mientras iré a prepararme

Mientras Kaori supervisaba que todo estuviera bien, alguien llega por atrás y le tapa los ojos.

Kaori: (tomando las manos que le impedían ver) Seiya…

Seiya: como supiste?

Kaori: conozco tu loción… (soltado sus manos y volviendo a las notas)

Seiya: y como ves lo del video? Cherry es genial sabes…

Kaori: (mostrando poco interés en su platica) si me imagino…

Seiya: te pasa algo?

Kaori: no, a mi no me pasa nada… y dime ya llegaron tus hermanos?

Seiya: si.. oye Kaori…

Kaori: si dime? (caminado por el foro)

Seiya: (la jala hacia un rincón)

Kaori: Seiya que te pasa!

Seiya: (no la deja decir mas y la toma por la cintura, dando le un beso en el cuello)

Kaori: Seiya… (bueno y a este que le pasa?)

Seiya: solo quería olerte… me encanta tu aroma… (quisiera tenerlo de vuelta)

Kaori: (había escuchado lo que dijo…) Seiya, estamos trabajando (apartándose de el)

Seiya: lo se… (le da un tierno beso el la mejilla y se va)

Kaori: (por que me sigues haciendo esto Seiya?) Seiya… no! Estoy trabajando, el… el es solo un amigo… solo un amigo (dijo algo triste)

Antes de que empezara la grabación del video, Kaori le explico a Cherry como tenia que moverse dentro del foro y lo que tenia que hacer, lo repasaron varias veces, junto con Seiya, lo cual no le agradaba mucho a Kaori, de hecho estaba un poco celosa. La grabación de video, fue una tortura para Kaori, de hecho no soportaba ver a Seiya tan cerca de Cherry. Cherry era su mejor amiga, y sabia que ella no seria capaz, pero Seiya ya no era nada de Kaori así que podía pasar cualquier cosa. Terminada la grabación Kaori se sintió aliviada, pero aun así se le notaba algo molesta.

Cherry: fue divertido sabes! o jeje no creía que fuera tan interesante esto de la grabación!

Kaori: si muy interesante…(dijo algo desanimada)

Cherry: segura que estas bien? (que le pasa a esta chamaca)

Kaori: si (sonriéndole levemente) bueno voy a buscar a Urien… (se va)

Seiya: por que se fue?

Cherry: no se… dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Urien…

Seiya: urien esta aquí? (dijo en tono molesto)

Cherry: si… por que? Pasa algo malo? (por que se pone así? Ahh si es verdad…)

Seiya: no nada… todo esta bien… (que demonios hace el aquí)

Cherry: oye Seiya, no tienes hambre?

Seiya: ehh si… vamos por algo de comer… (los dos salen a la cafetería)

Mientras Seiya y Cherry van rumbo a la cafetería, se topan con Kaori y con Urien, quienes curiosamente también se dirigían hacia aya.

Cherry: Kaori… van hacia la cafetería?

Kaori: ehh, si… aya vamos… (por que están juntos?)

Cherry: bien por que nov amos juntos, también nos dirigimos hacia aya…

Kaori: (viendo a Seiya) no interrumpimos?

Cherry: claro que no! Jeje vamos o

Seiya: (como detesto verte con el)

Urien: (otra ves el…)

Kaori: esta bien…

Los cuatro fueron a la cafetería juntos, pero había algo de tensión entre Seiya y Urien y claro entre Kaori; Cherry, sabia lo que pasaba pero trataba de calmar la situación, aun que Kaori estaba algo rara con ella también, y sospechaba lo que pasa. Al terminar lo que tenían que hacer en el estudio, se fueron a sus respectivos departamentos.

Cherry: bueno nos vemos mañana Seiya…

Seiya: hasta mañana Cherry (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Kaori: (que cariñosos… para lo que me importa)

Cherry: bye, bye (se va al departamento)

Urien: hasta luego… (fucila a Seiya con la mirada) vienes Kaori?

Kaori: si ya voy…

Urien: (te espero arriba; se va)

Seiya: así que vive con ustedes?

Kaori: si…

Seiya: ya veo… bueno, que descanses… (se voltea)

Kaori: Seiya… (por que eres tan frió conmigo?)

Seiya: (se voltea a verla) si dime?

Kaori: ya no me quieres? (dijo agachando la mirada) digo… ya no te despides de mi… solo de cherry…

Seiya: (acercándose a ella y levantando su barbilla) te amo Kaori, te sigo amando y lo sabes… pero no puedes esperar que actué como si nada estando el ahí contigo.

Kaori: pero seiya… (sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no lloraba)

Seiya: (pero el la interrumpió) no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de darte un beso, solo uno, pero no puedo, por que el esta ahí… y tu, me evades, me dices cualquier cosa para que no estemos juntos por mas de un minuto…

Kaori: lo siento… pero es que…

Seiya: mira Kaori, cuando me necesites, ahí estaré… solo que ahora, no creo poder tolerar que el este cerca de ti, después de todo lo que te ocasiono… simplemente no puedo… (la vio con ganas de abrazarla peo no lo hizo, simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y se fue)

Kaori: (toma un poco de aire y entra al departamento)

Cherry: que paso?

Kaori: nada… ya me voy a dormir… buenas noches (sin decir mas se va a su cuarto)

Cherry: que le pasa! Ya no entiendo… Kaori… (por que… por que aunque todo este mejorando tu pareces empeorar…)

Al entrar kaori a su cuarto, va hacia el baño y se lava la cara…

Kaori: no puedo seguir así… ya no… son ya tantas cosas… Shaila… (donde estas Shaila… hermano…) no quiero perderlos… debo encontrarlos… (Seiya: te amo Kaori, te sigo amando y lo sabes… pero no puedes esperar que actué como si nada estando el ahí contigo.) Seiya… Urien… ahhh demonios! Que debo hacer!

Cherry: agradecer no crees?

Kaori: Cherry… que… me estabas escuchando?

Cherry: Kaori vamos no te preocupes… todo se va a solucionar, encontraremos la solución, pero ve, ya dimos el primer paso… Urien ahora tiene otra oportunidad, y tu puedes ayudarlo…

Kaori: lo se Cherry… lo se… (pero y Seiya? Donde queda Seiya?)

Cherry: no te preocupes, ahora lo importante es concentrarnos en lo qe a a pasar, con los otros.

Kaori: si, tienes razón… gracias.

Cherry: hay mi puppy! No te preocupes aquí estoy yo! Y también Thomas, no te va a pasar nada.

Kaori: y aquí que tiene que ver Thomas?

Cherry: hay niña todo a su debido tiempo, mientras descansa que es lo mejor. (le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del cuarto)

Kaori: si… tienes razón Cherry…

Kaori se acostó y se quedo dormida, estaba cansada.

Thomas: hey! Que haciendo!

Cherry: y estas horas de llegar?

Thomas: te preocupaste verdad? Yo lo se!

Cherry: hay por favor!

Thomas: Cherry, vamos acéptalo… y Kaori y Urien?

Cherry: Kaori esta dormida, y urien también.

Thomas: ya veo… bueno pues creo que haré lo mismo…

Cherry: si yo también… por cierto Kaori esta en su cuarto así que tendrás que dormir en el otro.

Thomas: si esta bien… no hay problema, nos vemos buenas noches (Thomas se va a su cuarto)

Cherry: hay pero que día! A dormir! (se retira a dormir)

En una habitación obscura…

�: Esta grave, necesita de ella… tendré que ir…

Shaila: (hablando entre sueños) Kaori… ven… por favor ayúdame… te necesito…

�: Aguanta un poco mas, ya pronto acabara esto.

En un cuarto dos personas se encuentran hablando, una mujer sentada en una silla y un hombre pardo al lado de una gran ventana que daba hacia el mar.

Spheria: vamos Equinoxio tu sabes muy bien que si matas a Anfiritre tu también morirás, y casi lo logras al decirle a Zahakiel que la lastimara de esa manera.

Equinoxio: lo se! No tienes por que decirme, pero de esa manera, ella no intervendrá en el siguiente ataque y tenemos mas posibilidades…

Spheria: mas posibilidades? Jajaja no se si te has dado cuenta que tenemos una deficiencia en guerreros! Ahora que Eclipse esta perdido, no tenemos muchas esperanzas!

Equinoxio: ese no es el problema! El volver�, Malachi solo les dio mas tiempo para que se prepararan, pero al fin y al cabo el regresar�!

Spheria: su pongamos que no sucede y Gea logre cambiarlo y destruir a eclipse!

Equinoxio: eso no sucederá y lo sabes! Mientras tanto, tenemos que debilitar a Gea…

Spheria: y como tiene dos Ángeles que la están cuidando! No la dejan sola! Como esperas hacerle algo!

Equinoxio: aun así el enemigo vive con ella.

Spheria: si pero esta dormido otra ves!

Equinoxio: es solo cuestión de tiempo, pero como te digo nuestro objetivo es debilitarla, y lo lograremos…

Spheria: y que vamos a hacer para lograrlo? Ya te dije que tiene demasiados guerreros a su alrededor.

Equinoxio: tu ten paciencia… solo ten paciencia…

En la habitación de Seiya…

Seiya: no puedo creerlo… aun no logro sacarte de aquí… (dijo sonriendo)

Yaten: piensas en ella… sabes Seiya, no te hagas menso, deberías seguir luchando

Seiya: es muy fácil decirlo… pero el sigue ahí

Yaten: y eso que? El es muy aparte…

Seiya: lo se! Pero no lo soporto! Como puede perdonarlo así de fácil?

Yaten: eso solo ella lo sabe… pero tu sabes lo que esta sufriendo… no te hagas otro sufrimiento para ella. Buenas noches… (sale de la habitación)

Seiya: es verdad… no puedo hacerte eso… (se recuesta en su cama)

Malachi: una esperanza de vida… aun puedes elegir… aun puedes cambiar tu destino… ayúdalo a cambiar su destino Kaori… te prometo que ya no habrá mas lagrimas… te lo prometo…

Gea: esto solo es un respiro… lo peor esta apunto de suceder… por favor ayúdenme, no me dejen sola… los necesito…

Kaori: (Xiao: siempre estaré contigo… Kaori…)


End file.
